Entre Otoño Y Primavera
by Chikkita
Summary: A los cuarenta años la mayoría de los hombres tienen una vida consolidada, una familia y un trabajo estable. Ese es el caso de Edward Cullen, quien siempre llevó una vida correcta, pero una chica castaña esta a punto de cambiar sus expectativas. Ahora su felicidad e ilusiones están en juego. Haciéndolo vivir una lucha constante entre lo que tiene y lo que quiere.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Entre otoño** **y primavera**

 **Prólogo**

Alargo con cuidado mis piernas sobre la suave cama sintiendo un ligero escozor en mi zona vaginal, también siento mis piernas doler como si hubiese hecho ejercicio en exceso. Tiro del edredón color beige cubriendo mis senos mientras me muevo reposando sobre mi costado izquierdo —hago un mohín por la molestia— y mi respiración se queda presa en mis pulmones cuando veo su figura acostado junto a mi; él tiene los ojos cerrados, con un semblante relajado mientras sus manos descansan a los costados de su cuerpo —me acerco un poco apoyada sobre mi codo— su cabello es un desorden, su nariz recta combina muy bien con sus delgados labios, pero sin duda lo que llama más mi atención es su marcada mandíbula que le hace lucir atractivo —acerco mis dedos a su mejilla apenas rozando la creciente barba, continuó despacio recorriendo sus rasgos con mucha timidez hasta llegar a sus pobladas cejas— tiene algunas líneas de expresión marcadas en su frente, quizá tenga más de 40 años, no lo sé.

— ¿Qué haces? —cuestiona somnoliento.

Retiro mi mano avergonzada por haber sido pillada.

— Lamento haberme dormido. —frota las palmas en su rostro desperezándose un poco.

Me hundo entre las almohadas volviendo a cubrir mi cuerpo hasta el cuello con el edredón, miro el techo perdiéndome entre las formas simétricas del acabado que tiene la habitación. La luz clara colándose por los ventanales me indica que ya es otro día.

— ¿Estás bien? —murmura.

No entiendo su pregunta, ¿qué se supone debo decir?, tal vez debo explicarle que estoy aterrada porque nunca imaginé que mi primera vez en entregarme, sería así. Fue tierno, amable, paciente y pasional. Y para ser un total desconocido, esta noche quedará en mi memoria como la mejor. O quizá deba fingir indiferencia, no sea que se haga ideas que no van, lo más probable es que yo sea una más. Él se ve a simple vista un hombre importante lo imagino por su traje de diseñador que ahora reposa a los pies de la cama junto con mi ropa unos _simples_ vaqueros y un desteñido suéter.

— Oye, me estás asustando —sacude su mano frente a mi.

— Estoy bien... solo un poco dolorida —respondo en voz muy baja.

— Llamaré a recepción para pedir ibuprofen eso te quitará la molestia —se levanta de la cama con el teléfono en la mano y me decepcionó verlo con sólo bóxer. Lo sigo con la mirada hasta verlo desaparecer en el baño.

Suspiro tratando de no recordar su cuerpo sudado fundido al mío, empujando con una pasión arrebatada que nos había arrancado varios gemidos. ¡Listo! las imágenes están grabadas en mi memoria, así como su delgado cuerpo en mi retina algo me dice que no será fácil olvidarme de él.

Me incorporo con algo de torpeza sujetando con fuerza la sábana alrededor de mi cuerpo, busco entre la cama mi ropa interior poniéndola sin mucho ánimo; mi pudor volvió a mi, cuando observó la mancha que hay en el colchón de inmediato siento mi cara arder y sé que estoy convertida en un tomate viviente, recojo mis demás prendas y me enfundó en ellas en menos de dos minutos. Camino hasta el pequeño tocador donde la chica castaña que hay en el reflejo del espejo me murmura que todo estará bien.

— Aquí está… —pone dos píldoras y la botella de agua encima del tocador— tomalas. —ordena— Te harán bien.

Trago las píldoras bajo su ardiente mirada a la vez que él se quita el albornoz blanco mientras se viste con total calma frente a mi. Vuelvo mi vista al espejo ahora tratando de ordenar mi cabello pero mis dedos no son de mucha ayuda.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Siento mi corazón palpitar con tanta velocidad que siento me dará un ataque al miocardio. Quiere saber mi nombre ¿por qué? Acaso pretende que yo…

— Soy Edward Cullen —extiende su mano hacia mi— Creo que sobran las presentaciones después de lo que hicimos, pero no quiero que te hagas ideas que no son.

Acepto su mano. Sintiendo un cosquilleo recorriendo mi piel

Me sonríe. Alejándose de mi toque.

— Es la primera vez que engaño a mi esposa —susurra, manteniendo su cabeza inclinada— Supongo que sentirme _mierda_ es parte de esto. No voy a justificarme con pretextos innecesarios, ni echarle la culpa a mis 40, mucho menos a mis amigos. Creo que lo hecho, hecho está.

— Yo... voy a casarme —confieso en voz quebrada. Haciendo el ambiente más tenso de lo que ya era.

Agacho mi cabeza escondiéndome de su mirada, me escudo en mi cabello usándolo como cortina hasta llegar a la cama donde acomodó las sábanas para que no sea visible esa mancha que muestra la pérdida de mi virginidad.

Me siento en el borde de la cama mirando con extrema curiosidad la alfombra beige de la habitación. El ruido de su móvil me alerta que debo alejarme antes de que me dé por contarle mi patética vida.

— Tengo que irme, mi vuelo está por salir —escucho decir—, no tengo un marco de referencia de qué hacer en estos casos. Sólo puedo ofrecerte una disculpa por mi mal comportamiento, yo…

— Lo que hicimos fue de mutuo acuerdo, así que no hay nada que disculpar.

Miro sus zapatos negros frente a mí y elevo mi mirada para encontrarme con unas orbes esmeralda.

— Que seas muy feliz en tu matrimonio —sonríe de una manera torcida que hace mi corazón palpitar.

— Espero no vuelvas a engañar a tu esposa. —trago saliva con dificultad— También te deseo que seas feliz… con ella.

— Puedes quedarte si quieres, pague por dos días más —pasa sus dedos por su caótico pelo cobrizo dejando ver su argolla matrimonial, desvío mi mirada de él mientras se instala de nuevo el silencio— Quiero hacer muchas preguntas, pero sé que no es necesario.

Por el rabillo del ojo miro como se aproxima a la puerta con paso elegante, pone su mano en el pomo hasta abrir con lentitud como si deseara no irse. Lo veo salir y antes de que cierre la puerta me escucho gritando.

— Bella… mi nombre es Bella —escucho el golpe seco que indica que la puerta se ha cerrado.

Me deslizó hasta quedar sentada en la alfombra, abrazo con fuerza mis piernas apoyando mi mentón en mis rodillas, trato de no pensar en nada mientras suspiro con pesar.

— Tengo una boda que organizar. —murmuro a la soledad.

* * *

 _ **Hey chicas, no me pude resistir a publicar esta historia, sé que no debería porque tengo un fanfic en proceso, pero en fin, yo nunca entiendo razones. Así qué, aquí vamos de nuevo.**_

 _ **¿Les parece bien actualizar los viernes por la noche? Acepto sugerencias por si no les gusta el día que indiqué. Sólo les pido que me apoyen con sus comentarios, es importante leer sus opiniones para darme una idea si voy bien o no.**_

 _ **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**_

 _ **Ana Laura**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 1**

Meso mi pelo con frustración mientras me hundo en el asiento trasero como un vil cobarde, bajo la ventanilla del coche, siendo azotado por la ventisca helada de la ciudad de Chicago. Necesito tiempo para asimilar lo que hice en Moscú ni las diez horas de vuelo fueron suficientes para sosegar mi conciencia.

— Mierda —susurro con mi rostro asomado por la ventana del taxi. Quiero sentir alguna otra cosa que no sea este desazón conmigo.

El taxista da vuelta justo en la dirección que indiqué —carraspeo y vuelvo a subir el cristal.

— Llévame a la constructora Cullen & Asociados, por favor.

— Esta es la dirección que me dio, señor. —el cansancio del buen hombre, sobresale. Frunce los labios mirándome por el espejo retrovisor mientras continúa conduciendo dirigiéndose en la nueva ruta.

Giro mi rostro en dirección opuesta tratando de ignorar mi casa, no es momento de ver a mi familia, no me siento listo para ello. Tengo que pensar en otra cosa que no sea el cuerpo de _ella_. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no puedo sacarla de mi sistema?

Abro el maletín que está sobre el asiento al lado mío, con la idea de sacar la portátil y poder distraerme en el trabajo. Sin embargo termino dejándola sobre mi regazo y mi vista se distrae con los grandes rascacielos de la ciudad.

— Hemos llegado, señor. —aparca frente al edificio de cristales oscuros donde _Constructora Cullen & Asociados _está enmarcado en letras doradas colocado en la parte principal de la entrada.

Después de pagar al taxista y darle una merecida propina; ahora estoy aquí con una valija a mis pies, mi maletín en la mano izquierda, mientras mi mano derecha está sobre mi caótico pelo. Sin pensar más ingreso al edificio tirando de mi valija con ruedas —sonrió forzado—, cuando Irina me intercepta en el camino, mi secretaria me mira con ojos de sorpresa. Antes de que diga nada apuro el paso adentrándome en mi oficina. Dejo mi maleta en el pequeño closet junto con la gabardina que me protegió del frío al igual que me quito el saco colgándolo en el perchero, mientras mi maletín negro lo pongo en el escritorio —froto mi rostro con ambas manos— sentándome en la silla principal.

— ¿Pasó algo, señor Cullen? —Irina acomoda sus gruesas gafas, el cabello rubio relamido en una coleta baja, ¿cuánto gastará en gel? Debe ser mucho para todos los días usar ese mismo peinado aburrido con un partido por en medio y sin un pelo suelto, ¡ni uno solo! Lo peor es la ropa, esos trajes suit de la época de mi abuela que suele vestir son demasiado anticuados, hoy le tocó traer el suit en color negro parecía trabajadora de funeraria en vez de secretaria.

— Hay un nuevo proyecto, seremos los encargados de crear el nuevo hotel-resort en Moscú. —revelo con una sonrisa, sin poder ocultar mi entusiasmo. Y haciendo a un lado mis críticas sobre su vestuario.

— Me alegro mucho, señor. Sé lo importante que era conseguir el proyecto para la constructora y usted lo consiguió con méritos propios. Lo respaldan diez años de esfuerzo y dedicación — camina hacia mí extendiendo su mano para estrechar la mía.— ¡felicidades!

— Esa es la razón de que esté aquí, ¿verdad? No pudo contener la emoción y prefirió hacernos participe de la buena nueva antes que a nadie. —añade con una enorme sonrisa.

— Sí, eso es. —rehuyo su mirada, centrando mi atención en el polvo inexistente del escritorio— ¿no limpiaron mi oficina?

Irina parpadea bajo los gruesos cristales sin comprender, frunce el ceño y pone especial atención en mi cara.

Desde que iniciamos la constructora, hace diez largos años por cuatro amigos recién graduados en arquitectura, ella fue la primera en unirse a nuestra empresa. La recuerdo bien, porque su capacidad intelectual no concordaban con su persona, a simple vista se veía torpe, tímida, sin gracia alguna pero al tratarla con más confianza era una mujer excelente, inteligente y muy intuitiva. Ella y yo estrechamos un poco de camaradería en un principio, aunque de la noche a la mañana se alejo de mi, tomando sólo su papel de empleada. Dejando a un lado aquella bonita amistad que había surgido en un principio.

— Lo noto extraño, su mirada tiene un brillo especial. —entrecierra los ojos, soltando una risita por lo bajo.

Nervioso abro mi portátil evadiendo la mirada turquesa de mi secretaria por supuesto también ignorando sus palabras. Ofuscado trato de concentrarme en el nuevo proyecto de Moscú.

— Señor Cullen —carraspea—, mañana llegaré un poco tarde… mi mamá necesita que la lleve al doctor, no quiere ir sola.

— Puedes tomarte el día libre, si es necesario. —me incorporo al igual que ella—. Irina, ¿todo bien con Evangeline? No sabia que estaba enferma.

— Sí, es solo un chequeo de rutina...

El azote de la puerta interrumpe nuestra escueta conversación. Ahí erguido con su ridícula coleta rubia y su costal de músculos está James, mi mejor amigo. Los orbes azules se posan en mí con más intensidad al igual que los de mi secretaria.

Me siento incómodo con la mirada de ambos; parece que ellos pueden leer un cartel en mi frente donde dice **INFIEL**.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquiere el rubio. Acercándose a mi, me estrecha en sus brazos con un exagerado y dolorido abrazo donde palmea mi espalda con fuerza excesiva. Me alegro por tener la misma estatura mas no de no tener la misma complexión musculosa.

— Aquí trabajo.

— Permiso. —musita Irina, dando media vuelta y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Me acomodo en mi lugar; empiezo a tipear mi portátil abriendo la ventanilla del nuevo contrato lo releo minuciosamente, porque nunca está de más volver a leerlo a pesar de haberlo hecho muchas veces más y saberlo de memoria. A tientas mis dedos buscan un bolígrafo del recipiente de cristal que está en una esquina del escritorio. Y estoy seguro que James está siguiendo cada movimiento que hago puedo sentir su escrutinio sobre mi.

— ¿Todo bien? —indaga, manteniéndose recargado en la silla con sus dedos en movimiento imitando tocar las teclas del piano sobre su mentón y sus ojos perforando mi persona.

— Por supuesto, el contrato es un hecho. —sonrió y elevo mi vista hacia él— ¿Quieres leer los acuerdos?

Niega, con un chasquido de dientes.

— Si todo estuviera bien. En estos momentos estarías con tu familia, hiciste un viaje de más de diez horas y llevas una semana completa fuera de tu casa. Te conozco y sé que algo te pasa, tu cara lo grita.

Bufo ruidosamente. Llevando mis manos a mi pelo dándome por vencido, no tiene caso ocultar lo que mi pecho necesita gritar.

— Me acosté con alguien en Moscú. —confieso, sintíendome desahogado.

Los ojos azules de James están a punto de salirse de las cuencas boquea varias veces como pez fuera del agua, intentando pronunciar palabra.

— ¿¡Qué!? —grita— ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Con quién?

Dejo pasar tiempo mientras contemplo el rostro estupefacto de mi amigo, luego de varios minutos lo veo relajarse. Vuelvo a soltar el aire retenido, apoyando mis antebrazos sobre el escritorio después de hacer a un lado mi portátil.

— Ni siquiera se como llegue a eso, sólo puedo decirte que me la lleve a la cama y eso no es todo…

James se aproxima por encima del escritorio y murmura.

— Espérame aquí. —a zancadas sale de la oficina dejando la puerta abierta.

Pongo mis manos cubriendo mi cara, espero que no haya ido por Vladimir y Mike. Porque de ninguna manera les haré partícipe de mi desliz.

— Cuéntame todo desde el principio y sin omitir detalles. —sólo había salido por café, ahora daba un gran sorbo al vaso que mantenía en su mano.

— James, no es sólo eso lo que me inquieta, sino que era una chiquilla y era virgen.

El rubio escupe el café ahogándose en el acto, empieza a toser con exageración.

— Joder, hermano. Como me dices eso cuando estoy tomando café caliente —pasa sus manos por las manchas de su pantalón—. Esta revelación requiere un buen trago de whisky. ¿vamos a buscar un bar?

Miro la pared celeste donde está el reloj en forma de óvalo que marca las once de la mañana.

— No es hora para beber; me siento pésimo, moral y anímicamente. No tengo cara para ver a Leah y a mis hijos.

— ¿Cómo pasó? —inquiere.

— Sucedió antier cuando Aro Vulturi me invitó a un pub para celebrar por el proyecto del resort. No bebí tanto, como para no ser consciente de lo que hacía. Todo iba bien, charlamos de nuestras familias, hasta que una hermosa castaña captó mi atención. Ella estaba sola en un rincón del lugar, desde ese momento no pude quitarle la vista de encima.

— Y no sólo la vista, hermano. —bromea. Segundos después quita su sonrisa recomponiendo su cara en gesto serio, sacude su mano insitando a que continúe.

— Los detalles morbosos los guardo para mí —frunzo los labios, distrayendome para no sacar a colación ese momento en especial—. Cuando Aro se retiró del lugar alegando que tenía un compromiso con su esposa; yo me dedique a flirtear con la chiquilla desde mi mesa hasta que sin pensarlo llegué junto a ella. En un principio se mostró reticente, pero al pasar los minutos comenzamos una charla trivial, te juro que entre más hablaba ella, yo no podía dejar de observar sus labios, así que sin pensarlo le robé un beso y fue mi perdición. —camino de un lado a otro tirando de mi pelo a la vez—. Ella se veía triste lo pude notar en su mirada… y yo me aproveché de eso. —golpeo la pared con mi puño— ¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo pude ser tan débil? Le fallé a mi familia, ¿te das cuenta? Engañé a Leah, a mi esposa.

— Hey, hermano, relájate.

— No puedo —me acercó a la ventana con mi vista perdida en la ciudad—, ahora ni siquiera tengo valor para verlos. Estoy hecho mierda.

— Edward, debes tranquilizarte. Relaja tus emociones antes de que Leah te descubra. —murmura— Se lo importante que es tu familia para ti, así como también se del amor que les tienes, pero, ¡por Dios! No te agobies más, dale vuelta a la página. Piensa que sólo fue un polvo. ¡Y, ya!

— ¡No es tan fácil! —exclamo, enfrentandó su mirada— cuando mi conciencia esta ardiendo a fuego lento.

— ¡Carajo, Edward! No la violaste, deja de atormentarte. Lo que pasó fue de mutuo acuerdo. ¡Entiendelo!

— La chiquilla estaba vulnerable y… yo me aproveché de eso. —hago un mohín— y para rematar de joder las cosas, me confesó que se va a casar.

James se pone de pie como si tuviera resorte en el trasero, apoya las manos en el escritorio, mientras sus ojos están abiertos por la sorpresa.

— Entonces eso es —truena los dedos—, quizá ella, sólo no quería llegar virgen al altar, tal vez quería tener una experiencia para saber que hacer en su noche de bodas o qué sé yo.

— Alguien que está por casarse no tiene el rostro afligido, como lo tenía ella.

— A ti que más te da, Edward. —entrecierra los ojos, estudiando mi semblante— Estoy seguro mañana no te acordarás de ella, ni ella de ti.

— ¿Por qué esas caras? —indaga Mike, después de irrumpir en mi oficina.

— No me digas que no se pudo. —interviene Vladimir llegando hasta donde estoy palmeando mi hombro— ¿y?

— El contrato está hecho —responde James—, el proyecto del hotel-resort es nuestro.

Empiezan los gritos por parte del buen Mike, ese rubio atolondrado que nunca sabe qué hacer con su único hijo, me envuelve en sus brazos levantándome levemente del piso. Después continúa Vladimir golpeando mi espalda con demasiado furor, maldito moreno y maldito gym que los convierte en musculosos.

— Vamos a celebrar —dijo un eufórico Mike, haciendo que yo dejara de reír, no estaba para eso— ¿ya te dijeron la buena nueva?

Niego, mirando a James y Vladimir que están detrás de él, haciendo gestos de que lo ignore.

— Lo siento, necesito ir a casa. No he tenido tiempo de llegar. —los tres pares de ojos se centran en mí, cuando me pongo la gabardina y sujeto el asa de la valija.

— Edward Cullen, ¿no ha llegado a su casa? —Vladimir frunce el entrecejo y puedo asegurar que está echando a volar su imaginación, sus ojos negros me están estudiando de arriba abajo, después sacude su cabeza en desapruebo llevando una mano al pelo negro que está compuesto por rizos diminutos en su cabeza.

— Es mejor buscar un buen sitio —James pone sus manos en los hombros de Mike y Vladimir llevándolos a la puerta— aparten una mesa, llegaremos en media hora.

Cierra la puerta tras él recargándose sobre ella, mientras continúa con la vista al piso. Saca un par de llaves de su bolsillo del pantalón y las tiende hacia mi.

— Es mejor que vayas a mi departamento —¿departamento? Si mas no recuerdo, dijo que lo había vendido. Él pone los ojos en blanco, adivinando lo que estoy pensando—. ¿Qué? ¡Nunca lo vendí! cuando las cosas se ponen mal con Victoria ese es mi único refugio. —alza los hombros— descansa todo el tiempo que quieras.

— Gracias, hermano. —tomo las llaves en mis manos dándole un fuerte abrazo.

— De algún modo, también tengo que apaciguar mi conciencia. —su mirada refleja culpabilidad— es qué siento que todo esto fue por mis estúpidas bromas hacia tu vida con Leah, ya sabes como soy, se me da fácil hacer mofa de todo. Te acompaño…

Salimos hacia el pasillo caminando a paso lento, era realmente estúpido que James se sintiera culpable, no es como si yo fuese un niño el que se deja influenciar por los demás. Subimos a su auto y en todo el trayecto continúo callado. Su semblante de culpabilidad me llevó a ese día cuando llegué de improviso al bar...

— _Edward, hermano, ¿estás aquí?_ — _James caminó con pasos tambaleantes hacia mi. Me palmeó con fuerza la espalda aprovechando de pasar su brazo por mis hombros_ —. _Les dije que mi hermano vendría._

 _Se dirige a los dos únicos presentes en la mesa; Mike que está con la cabeza recargada en la pared con los ojos cerrados un tanto pasado de copas, Vladimir está en la silla contigua sólo levanta la mano en señal de saludo mientras se bebe de un solo trago el vodka que sostiene en la otra mano, parpadea un par de veces intentando quitar el sueño que amenaza con dejarlo noqueado como a nuestro amigo. Solo sonrio sentándome frente a ambos._

— _Me hiciste perder la apuesta._ — _Vladimir saca un billete lanzándolo a la cara de James que no para de reír_ —. _Se supone que Leah no te suelta ni un rato._

 _El moreno se carcajea mostrando la hilera de dientes blancos a la vez que golpea con su palma la mesa haciendo que Mike se despierte aturdido por no saber dónde está, se rasca la cabeza despeinando su pelo rubio._

— _Edward, por fin llegaste._ — _añade Mike entre hipidos_ —. _Esta ronda la pago yo._

 _Quise rodar los ojos, ya sabíamos todos que Mike solo busca cualquier pretexto para despotricar en contra de Jessica su esposa y lo mala madre que es, por no ponerle altos a Jared y convertirlo en un "Bueno para nada" palabras de Newton hacia su único hijo. Nosotros le daremos palabras de consuelo pero de igual modo terminamos riéndonos de él y de sus quejas por el vago de su primogénito._

— _Ahora si te fajaste los pantalones._ — _alaba James levantando el dedo en aprobación_ _para beber del tarro de cerveza._

 _Doy un vistazo rápido por el lugar, ni siquiera recuerdo desde hace cuánto no pisaba un bar. La penumbra del lugar le da ese ambiente de relajación o al menos eso siento yo, la música es buena ya que The Beatles nunca pasa de moda y agradezco mentalmente que esté en volumen audible._

— _¿Hace cuánto que no vienes a un lugar así?_ — _cuestiona Vladimir._

 _Sólo recojo mis hombros bebiendo de mi whisky._

— _Puedo afirmar que desde su despedida de soltero._ — _James pone su mano sobre mi hombro_ —. _Te hace falta vivir Edward. La vida no se acaba después del matrimonio, al contrario se vive más pleno con nuestras parejas, es una convivencia de crecer el día a día con apoyo mutuo. No como Leah lo ha hecho contigo, que no te deja ni respirar._

 _Volteo a mirar a James quien continúa dando su discurso motivacional , mientras es interrumpido por Mike._

— _¿Hace cuánto que no te echas un buen polvo?_

 _Todos empiezan a reír y aplaudir. Entonces sabes que es el momento que te arrepientes de estar aquí._

— _El otro día…_ — _retoma Mike la palabra_ — _Me tire a la nutrióloga de Jessica, no saben lo buena que está_ — _muerde sus labios haciendo gestos obscenos_ — _la mujer es hermosa._

— _Yo le puse los cuernos a Ángela..._ — _murmura Vladimir; él lleva varios años de relación con una "amiga" sin comprometerse y sin ataduras._ — _hace un par de meses._ — _reconoce con tristeza._

— _¿Y? Son aventurillas y ya._ — _defiende Mike._

— _Yo sólo le sería infiel a Victoria con una sola persona_ — _James no puede evitar el quiebre de voz, a la vez que sus lágrimas descienden por su cara, se deja caer sobre la mesa cubriendo el rostro con sus manos_ —. _Nunca habrá otra como ella._

 _Mike y Vladimir se unen al dolor y repentino llanto de James frotando su espalda en apoyo emocional. Siendo yo quien los observa con ojos de horror y vergüenza por estar en lugar público._

— _Yo no sería capaz de engañar a Leah. La amo demasiado para causarle ese dolor._

 _Mis palabras causan reacción en mis viejos amigos porque de inmediato se recomponen y se miran entre ellos, observándome como si hubiese dicho una sandez._

— _Por favor, Edward_ — _expresa James_ — _no puedes decir eso. Cuando no tienes vida propia, Leah no te deja solo en ningún momento. Entonces tu opinión no cuenta._

— _El día que de verdad te enfrentes al mundo solo, y veas a otra mujer que llame tu atención no podrás resistirte._ — _finalizó James entre hipidos._

James tenía razón cuando me sentí libre por primera vez en años, se me hizo fácil tomar lo que no era mio. —Paso mi mano entre mis cabellos intentado ordenarlo— Entonces debo tener las mismas agallas para afrontarlo.

— Llévame a casa. Necesito ver a mi familia.

El rubio solo encoge los hombros manejando en dirección a casa, necesito ver a mi esposa, abrazarla y saber que nada ha cambiado. Que mi amor por Leah sigue siendo el mismo y que **ella** no significó nada.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, espero y les guste este nuevo capítulo. Sé muy bien que quieren saber TODO sobre la escena entre Bella y Edward. Más adelante Bella les traerá esa parte, por lo pronto conoceremos un poco la vida de Edward, por cierto ¿qué les parece Edward? La conciencia es canija, ¿cierto?**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dan, es importante para mi leer sus conjeturas, comentarios y esas bellas palabras que me dedican. Les recuerdo que sin su apoyo no puedo funcionar, así qué, no me dejen sola.**

 **GRACIAS por sus favoritos, alertas, reviews y siempre por leer.**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 2**

Mantengo la vista sobre la enorme casa de ladrillo que está frente a mi; me acercó al portón de la entrada compuesto por verjas negras que a su vez se deslizan hacia un lado permitiendo el acceso, con el asa de la valija entre mis dedos la desplazo junto conmigo recorriendo el patio de la cochera, sin maltratar el ramo de rosas rojas que sostengo en mi otra mano. Al entrar en mi hogar, el hall me recibe con un enorme espejo y la pequeña mesa en color caoba donde siempre pongo mis llaves, deslizo mis dedos en las paredes color beige de la sala estar, mirando hacia la única ventana que está situada detrás del sofá café, el color de las cortinas era distinto después de años de insistir que pusieran otro color, justo hoy había otro: **chocolate** , ese era el nuevo color de las cortinas de seda. Un suspiro de resignación se escapa de mis labios intentando no pensar en un par de ojos de ese mismo tonalidad, molesto doy media vuelta saliendo del lugar, y justo ahí debajo en la pared con forma de arco que conecta al comedor está Claire observando en silencio mi presencia; sus orbes oscuras parpadean y en sus labios se pinta una maternal sonrisa, se acerca a mi, pasando sus manos por el blanco delantal que tiene en su cintura.

— Me alegro que estés de regreso. —dice contenta, intentando quitar las flores de mi mano, mas no lo permito.

— ¿Cómo ha estado todo aquí?

— Bien. —sonríe nerviosa— Aunque siempre haces falta en tu hogar.

Paso mi brazo por sus hombros caminando junto a Claire hasta el comedor; ella se aleja con rapidez buscando algo en los compartimentos de la vitrina donde reposa la vajilla de porcelana la cual se exhibe en la vidriera. Sostiene un jarrón en sus manos dejándolo sobre la mesa del comedor y esta vez quita el ramo de rosas colocando cada una en el florero; observo de manera automática el hermoso y exagerado candelabro, compuesto de la más fina cristalería montado justo encima del techo del comedor, dándole ese toque de elegancia, mientras las doce sillas se mantienen siempre pulcras alrededor de la enorme mesa rectangular en color caoba.

Me acerco al ventanal del comedor poniendo las manos en mis bolsillos de mi pantalón, mientras observo el correr de las hojas secas por el jardín y la alberca, que hoy se mantiene vacía. El otoño apenas había iniciado sorprendiéndonos con bajas temperaturas, no muy propias de la época. Siento un pequeño papel entre mis dedos exponiéndolo ante mis ojos, **ticket de hotel,** había pagado con moneda rublo pensando en no dejar evidencia en mi estado de cuenta. Lo contemplo a detalle mordiendo mi labio inferior para evitar sonreír al recordarla. Era una chiquilla, una muy hermosa a la que yo hice mujer. Cierro los ojos aturdido por el recuerdo, llevando el ticket a mis labios, era tiempo de bajar de esa nube, y guardar ese momento en lo más profundo de mi ser. La experiencia fue exquisita por el toque de peligro que en mi caso conlleva, pero no podía ser hipócrita conmigo, no tenía caso decir que estaba arrepentido, cuando en realidad no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, en lo increíble que me sentí en sus brazos, como mi corazón martillea más de prisa al sólo recordar sus tímidos gemidos, sus mejillas sonrosadas cuando mis labios recorrían cada fragmento de su tersa piel, adueñandome de ella.

— Papá… —escucho la voz de Derek antes de sentir sus manos en mi espalda. Mientras vuelvo a colocar el pequeño trozo de papel en mi bolsillo.

Volteo hacia él quedando de frente, tiene las mejillas y nariz rojas producto del frío, paso mi mano por su corto pelo cobrizo atrayendo su delgado y desgarbado cuerpo cerca de mi, lo envuelvo en mis brazos con todo mi amor; mirando a Ian, mi hijo menor, arrastrar su mochila por el suelo a la vez que la patea como si fuese pelota, su rostro enfurruñado se desvanece al percatarse de mi. Se avienta hacia nosotros con la efusividad a flor de piel, les beso sus heladas mejillas sin soltar mi agarre de sus delgados cuerpos, es increíble que tengan catorce y quince años. Ahora son un par de adolescentes que no sólo comparten estatura, sino también complexión, al igual que el mismo color de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo. Diré que son perfectos clones míos, en versión mejorada.

— Los quiero, hijos —beso el tope de sus cabezas, que justo llegan a mis hombros. Estoy seguro serán mucho más altos que yo.

— Te he extrañado, pá. —confiesa Ian con voz engrosada producto de su pubertad. Dando una suave palmada a mi espalda acurrucado en mi torso como niño pequeño.

En mi corazón se expande ese calor inigualable de amor por ellos; esa misma sensación que sentí cuando mi esposa me reveló sus primeras sospechas de embarazo, ese lazo invisible que nació de mi cuando tuve por primera vez en brazos a Derek, era el mismo que se consolidó con la llegada de Ian. Ellos son mi amor más sincero y profundo que un ser humano puede tener. Y tenerlos en mis brazos me hace sentir tan miserable por haber fragmentado su confianza. Bueno, aunque ellos no lo saben, y deseo que jamás se enteren. Con haberles fallado es suficiente para sentirme un verdadero canalla.

— ¿Cómo se han portado? —indago, logrando que ambos pongan los ojos en blanco.

— Son insoportables. —responde Leah. Oliendo las rosas que están en medio del comedor, frunce los labios como si tuviera algún mal recuerdo antes de caminar hacia nosotros—. Hola, amor. —saluda con un beso en mis labios.

— ¿A qué se deben las flores? — inquirió Leah, sin dejar de escudriñar mi persona, achica sus intensos ojos verdes los cuales son la combinación perfecta de su piel trigueña, se acomoda la melena negra en una coleta baja, volviéndose sobre sus pasos hasta sentarse en una de las sillas.

Vuelve a fijar su vista en mi, con su mirada exigiendo una respuesta; soy un imbécil, ¿cómo pude olvidar que ella detesta los detalles? Desde un principio me dejó claro que las _cursilerias_ no iban con ella. Leah es una mujer distinta, siempre pendiente de su persona, hace todo tipo de ejercicios para mantener el cuerpo escultural que poseé, vanidosa como toda mujer, digamos que un poco más. Es tan diferente a todas las mujeres que puedan existir, porque Leah simplemente detesta las flores y todo lo relacionado al romanticismo.

— Te extrañé. —confieso, acercándome a ella dejando un beso sobre sus labios.

— Nosotros a ti más, pá —interviene Ian—, tenemos una semana exacta sin comer azúcares ni grasas. ¿Qué dices si pedimos comida china?

— Buena idea. —respondo con un guiño a mis hijos, provocando sonrisas en ellos y el mal humor de mi mujer.

Abrazo a Leah por la espalda cuando está por irse del comedor poniendo mi mentón en su hombro.

— No te enojes, es solo comida. —murmuro en su cuello a la vez que reparto besos cortos en el— pediré una ensalada para ti.

— Sabes que detesto que los consientas… —dice en voz baja alejándose de mi, escabulléndose en la cocina.

Rasco mi nuca con frustración.

— ¿Qué tal Moscú, papá? —indaga Derek, ganando mi atención— ¿volverás a ir?

— El proyecto es un hecho, sin embargo no creo que vuelva. Mi parte ya está resuelta —encojo mis hombros— no quiero dejarlos solos, tanto tiempo.

— Pero tú eres el dueño, es tu deber hacerse cargo en persona, ¿no? —agregó Ian— aunque eso implique que tengas que viajar más seguido a Moscú, prácticamente estarás viviendo en dos países. ¡Eso es genial, pá!

— Algunas veces nos dejarás acompañarte, ¿verdad? —mi hijo mayor está más que emocionado al imaginarse en aquel país. Y con tal de seguir viéndolo feliz me veo asintiendo a su petición. Haciendo que en fracción de segundos me sienta invadido por abrazos y sonrisas de agradecimiento.

Luego de una hora de charlas con mis hijos tratando de ponerme al día con sus vidas y una que otra llamada de atención para Ian por hacer enojar a su madre en mi ausencia. Era fácil convivir con ellos, te contagian de alegria renovando tu estado de ánimo a velocidad de la luz. Derek siendo el mayor es un poco más centrado, algo tímido cuando se trata de convivir con su alrededor sin menospreciar el noble corazón que tiene, siendo siempre manipulado por sus buenos sentimientos. Que sin duda su hermano menor aprovecha a toda costa, Ian, es ese adolescente de boca floja, que goza con el aleteo de una mosca, pero cuidado, cuando el mal humor se apodera de él, puede llegar a convertirse en una verdadera molestia. Eso rara vez pasaba cuando estaban conmigo, no sé, si por ser varones nos llevamos de lujo, o simplemente porque yo era mucho más paciente con ellos. Lo que sea qué fuese me daba gusto tener esa complicidad con mis hijos. Sonreí internamente saliendo de mis cavilaciones... ahora estamos sentados en nuestros lugares del comedor degustando nuestra comida juntos después de una semana sin convivencia.

El exquisito olor del chow mein se expande en la estancia logrando que las tripas de mis hijos protesten por ello, las risas no se hacen esperar, y eso me gusta. Me vuelvo a sentir en casa, en mi lugar, con mi familia. A donde pertenezco.

— ¿Qué tal están los fideos? —indago con burla, por verlos comer con extrema fascinación.

— ¡Deliciosos! —responde Ian, aún con la comida en la boca— no entiendo porque mamá no nos deja comprar comida china, más seguido.

— Dice que está repleta de calorías. —añade Derek, encogiendo sus hombros.

— Eso es lo de menos, con todo el ejercicio que hace, yo me comería una vaca entera. —Ian enrolla los largos fideos en el tenedor, mirando en todo momento a Leah— ¿gustas, mamá?

— Ian, deja de hacerte el gracioso. —regaña Leah, mientras mueve su tenedor por el montón de hojas verdes que tiene frente a ella—. Edward… ¿por qué llegaste primero a la constructora y no aquí?

Su mirada desafiante esta sobre mi, esperando por mi respuesta. Me remuevo con incomodidad de mi lugar, llevando la servilleta a mi boca quitando los restos de la salsa oriental que pudo haber quedado en la comisura de mis labios.

— Es la primera vez en dieciséis años de matrimonio que nos separamos por tu trabajo. Y en los últimos tres días no recibí ni un sólo mensaje tuyo, entonces resulta que cuando regresas no lo haces a tu casa sino a la constructora, ¿por qué? —la voz dolida de mi esposa me hacía sentir el ser más despreciable.

— ¿Cómo sabes que llegué primero a la constructora? —cuestiono, tratando de recomponer mi postura.

— Porque te vi pasar en taxi y no llegar. Iba llegando de mi clase de spinning cuando mire el taxi aproximarse y después seguir de largo —frunce los labios— aunque hiciste lo posible por esconderte en el asiento trasero, tu pelo cobrizo te delató. —La tristeza de su voz provoca un retortijon en mi estómago.

— No me estaba escondiendo —mentí—, sólo que, necesitaba hablar primero con los socios. Eso era todo.

— ¡Oh! —exclama compungida— por eso las flores, ¿verdad? Para acallar a tu conciencia de haberme dejado esperando por ti.

Exhalo molesto dejando la servilleta sobre el plato.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa, papá! —Derek da un suave toque a mi hombro, saliendo del comedor junto a su hermano.

— No tengo la culpa de tu repele por los obsequios. Yo era un hombre detallista y cariñoso, al que tú, has ido amargando. —me incorporo con brusquedad, sin quitar la vista de ella. Me duele lastimarla con mis frías palabras, nunca lo había hecho y no entiendo porque lo hice— Buen provecho.

— No se te olvide, que mañana es tu cirugía. —dice en voz suave.

Me detengo volviendo hacia ella, había olvidado que había prometido practicarme la vasectomía irreversible cuando regresara del viaje.

— ¿A qué hora?

— Es a las 10 am. El doctor me dijo; que si quiero, puedo estar contigo durante la cirugía, yo deseo estar junto a ti. —Sus ojos vidriosos me observan con cautela— ¿quieres qué esté?

Desde hace tiempo habíamos decido un método seguro para no procrear más hijos, yo estoy convencido de pasar el resto de mi vida, con mi esposa. Sin embargo por una razón u otra, siempre se había pospuesto, dejando para después la pequeña y significativa cirugía. Tampoco es que a nuestros cuarenta nos haga mucha gracia tener un nuevo bebé, me estremezco con el solo pensamiento, aunque cuidarnos con preservativos tampoco era muy seguro. Estaba listo para la cirugía. Habia llegado el momento de cumplir.

Su figura alta esta frente a mi con un semblante triste, se cruza de brazos sosteniendo mi mirada.

— Edward... —murmura— ¿Estás seguro que aún quieres la vasectomía?

— Sí. —es lo único que sale de mis labios, cuando en otro momento estaría rogando disculpas por mi frío comportamiento con ella.

* * *

 **Hola! Capítulo corto, espero les guste. Ya conocieron a la familia de Edward ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué les pareció Leah? El próximo capítulo seguirá siendo bajo el punto de vista de nuestro cobrizo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews. Es importante saber su opinión, me hacen muy feliz leer sus conjeturas, un gran abrazo a todas.**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 3**

— Me gustan las reconciliaciones. —ronronea mi esposa sobre mi pecho— estoy agotada.

Con mi cabeza reposando en la almohada mantengo los ojos abiertos siguiendo los dedos de Leah que viajan de arriba abajo por mi torso desnudo; a la vez que yo rodeo y acaricio su costado sintiendo nuestras pieles sudorosas.

Ella cubre con las sábanas nuestros cuerpos a la vez que se apega más a mi piel.

— Estuviste increíble, Ed. —vuelve a halagar mis habilidades maritales, frotándose en mi.

No respondo. Tan sólo acaricio con lentitud su piel desnuda, intentando volver a sentir lo mismo de antes. Hacer el amor con Leah no fue lo que yo esperaba, no sentí ese sex-appeal que tenía por ella. Sus senos grandes y duros producto del silicona no son apetitosos, sus piernas ejercitadas en exageración tampoco lo son. Su cuerpo no embona bien con el mío; ella es muy alta, de piel fría y demasiado dura.

— Ed… amor, ¿qué tienes? —pregunta con voz melosa, montándose a horcajadas sobre mí, se inclina ofreciendo sus voluptuosos y fríos pechos los cuales ignoro quitándole de encima.

— Se está haciendo tarde, hoy tengo una reunión sobre un nuevo proyecto. —miento. Poniéndome de pie caminando hacia el baño.

Recargo mis manos sobre el lavabo mirando mi rostro post-coito en el espejo; mis ojos parecen perdidos, no hay ni una pizca de alegría en ellos, llevo mis dedos a mi barba sintiendo lo áspero de la piel por el vello de varios días sin afeitar, captando mi atención el desordenado pelo de las primeras horas de la mañana, empiezo a rebuscar entre ellos algún hilo blanco, estoy seguro no tardarán en pintar mi cabello. También observó la flacidez en mis brazos, sacando una mueca de disgusto, pongo mis dedos en mis desinflados bíceps haciéndome torcer los labios.

— Es hora de ir al gym. —murmuro, viendo mi reflejo en el espejo— Después de dieciséis años vas a volver. ¿No se te hace que estás viejo para eso?

Cierro los ojos sintiéndome estúpido y a la vez apesadumbrado.

 _Pasa una y otra vez sus pequeños dedos por su melena castaña, acomodando las ondas sobre su pecho que a la vez caen como cascada oscura sobre su suéter, haciendo una barrera entre los dos, evitando que la siga mirando de esta manera tan desvergonzada... después de unos minutos de silencio pasa un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, permitiendo de nuevo que me fascine con su hermoso perfil, arruga su pequeña nariz, mordiendo su labio inferior, que pude notar es más sobresaliente que el de arriba._

— " _La vida está hecha para vivirse sin miedo al qué dirán", ese es mi lema… —responde con una leve sonrisa, sin hacer contacto conmigo. Sólo continúa con la cabeza inclinada con su mirada perdida sobre el vaso que contiene su bebida de color azul, mueve su mano sobre el recipiente, dando vueltas al palillo que sostiene entre sus dedos.— Nunca te quedes con las ganas de nada, porque…_

 _No la deje continuar, en ese momento puse mi mano en su nuca y la otra en su mentón acercándonos más, hasta posar mis labios en los de ella, silenciando su boca; en un beso lento, pero lleno de una necesidad que no sabía qué cosa era, ¿deseo? ¿protección? ¿consuelo?_

Las palabras de la chiquilla vienen a mi mente, haciéndome abrir los ojos por el vivo recuerdo. Inconscientemente sonrió al recuerdo, tocando mis labios.

¿Quién eres, chiquilla? ¿Por qué no quisiste decirme tu nombre? ¿Por qué estabas tan triste? ¿Quién te hizo daño? Comienzo a formular a velocidad, sin detenerme a pensar en los porqué.

— Ed… —golpean la puerta con delicadeza— ¿todo bien?

Me molesta escuchar la empalagosa voz de Leah cuando en mis ensoñaciones estaba la suave y dulce voz de **mi** chiquilla, ¡un momento! ¿mi qué?

— Edward, cariño… —vuelve a decir, golpeando un poco más fuerte— necesito ducharme, tengo clase de pilates en una hora.

Me abstengo de rodar los ojos al igual que lo hacen mis hijos, la mejor elección es hacer oídos sordos. Así qué fue lo que hice mientras mi esposa seguía indagando a cada minuto, qué tanto hacia. Por mi parte y tomando todo el tiempo posible, deslice el panel de la mampara adentrándome en la ducha; abrí las llaves regulando la temperatura del agua, hasta que cayó con fuerza por mi cuerpo provocando un cosquilleo en mi piel.

Después de perder treinta minutos de más en el cuarto de baño, y haber perdido otros diez minutos caminando en el descomunal closet, donde la indumentaria de mi mujer ocupa el noventa por ciento, miro con desánimo mi parte del lugar; que solo se trata de trajes, camisas y pantalones de vestir, decepcionado caigo en cuenta, que no hay nada cómodo e informal para mi, bueno, sí las pijamas cuentan como ropa informal, quizá eso me salva.

Termino vistiendo un pantalón gris y camisa blanca, no hubo tiempo para desayunar tan sólo me despido con rapidez de Leah dejándole con el ceño fruncido.

— Estoy pensando en inscribirme al gimnasio —revelo a mis hijos, mientras manejo rumbo al colegio. Esto era una rutina que disfruto cada mañana, antes de ir a la constructora. Apreciaba los momentos con ellos. Con mi visión periférica capto a Derek quien viaja junto a mi en el asiento copiloto con su mirada expectante puesta en mí, a la vez que observo a Ian por el espejo retrovisor—. Deben pensar que estoy loco, o que estoy viejo para eso, yo también lo creo.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, pá? Ésta es la mejor idea que te he escuchado decir en años. —Ian se acerca detrás del asiento dando un apretón a mi hombro en complicidad—. Es más, debemos ir de una vez al gym, también necesitas ropa deportiva, ¡esto será genial, pá!

Fue imposible reprimir una carcajada por el exceso de entusiasmo de mi hijo menor, reponiéndome en segundos por el silencio de mi otro hijo, que no hacía otra cosa más, que escudriñar mi postura.

— ¿No estás de acuerdo, Derek?

— Por supuesto que sí —asegura sonriente, mostrando sus frenillos dentales— ¿sabes? Me gusta este cambio tuyo, papá. Por fin estás pensando en ti, estaré agradecido siempre por ese viaje a Moscú.

Me tenso al escuchar eso último; inconscientemente apreté con fuerza el volante.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver mi viaje?

— Te dio vida, papá. Ahora te ves más feliz, se te ve sonriente, no es que hayas sido un amargado antes. Sino que ahora se te ve fresco con más energía —refuta Derek— y eso me gusta.

— Yo creo saber a qué se debe —interviene Ian, haciéndome toser— es el efecto de estar lejos de mamá. Cuando uno se aleja de ella, todo mejora, ¿Por qué crees que no dejo de ir cada verano al campamento? —mueve ambas cejas— No creas que por amor a los insectos, mucho menos para estar en contacto con la naturaleza. Al menos allá puedo sentirme libre.

— Ian. —advierto, mirándolo por el retrovisor con gesto severo—. Guarda respeto para tu mamá.

Sólo rueda los ojos continuando con su parloteo, tratando en todo momento de persuadirme para que aceptase llevarlos conmigo al gym y también para ir a comprar vestimenta deportiva, por supuesto que me niego. Después trata de convencerme mediante chantajes, de no comprar videojuegos ni uno sólo por un año entero, si yo accedo a llevarlo hoy conmigo. Cómo todos los intentos fueron en vano, termina entrando al colegio con una mueca de disgusto mientras su hermano mayor, se ríe de él.

…

Con una sonrisa en mi cara camuflando un poco mi vergüenza por la falta de costumbre, salgo de las instalaciones del gimnasio con las hojas de la nueva membresía en mis manos.

— ¿Edward? —escucho decir a mi espalda, sintiendo como si un balde de agua helada cayera en mis hombros, me entorno lentamente para solo sonreír al chico rubio de mirada azul.

— Jared —digo, dando un fuerte abrazo al hijo de Mike. Llevaba tiempo sin verlo, creo la ultima vez tenía quince años o algo así.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta, poniendo atención en el folder que traía en mis manos, mientras yo no podía dejar de mirar su delineada ceja que mostraba un diminuto pendiente en ella.

— Bien. —respondo a la brevedad, prosiguiendo mi camino al aparcadero a dónde él también se dirige— ¿Qué has hecho?

Omito la palabra _de provecho,_ porque está de más, preguntar lo obvio; ya Mike nos tiene al tanto de la vida de su hijo. Y por lo que decía de Jared, nunca hacia nada provechoso, con la secundaria trunca y sin un oficio en su corta vida. ¿Qué de bueno podía hacer? Continúe mi andar con el rubio igualando mis pasos. No me caía mal, ni nada de eso, le tenía aprecio porque lo había visto nacer, supongo.

— Estoy tomando las riendas de mi vida. —reflexiona con seriedad. Y sus palabras fueron suficientes para detenerme frente a él.

Con mi atención puesta, lo observo remover su gorra, rascar su pelo rubio casi rapado volviendo a ponerla en su cabeza, se acomoda la camiseta musculosa presumiendo un poco sus pectorales marcados en ella, mientras movía con insistencia su pie izquierdo como si tuviera un tic nervioso, los vaqueros rasgados exageradamente ajustados me hace cuestionar, ¿cómo diablos se los pone? Pero sobretodo, dónde deja las...

— Hey, me alegra que hayas elegido entrar al gym. Es buena onda de tu parte —continúa hablando con su eterna sonrisa. Y distrayendo mis pensamientos. Jared me hacía recordar mucho a Jessica con su semblante despreocupado de siempre.— ¿vendrás con James y Vladimir? Ellos vienen por las tardes.

— No. De hecho, ellos no saben que estoy aquí. Agradecería tu discreción —pongo el dedo índice en mi barbilla moviendo de un lado a otro—. ¿Me guarderías ese secreto?

Su sonrisa se amplió lo más grande que pudo, moviendo la cabeza en aprobación.

— Claro, Edward. Es mas, pediré el mejor entrenador personal para ti, ¿ya sabes? Alguien que te ponga una tabla de ejercicios para aumentar masa muscular. Te recomiendo que vengas por las mañanas, así no podrás ser descubierto por tus amigos. ¿Qué dices?

— Me parece perfecto. Aunque por el momento no podré venir… —recordé la pequeña y dolorosa incisión que tenía hoy— yo creo, hasta dentro de dos meses estaré listo.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué? —hace un mohín — Mira, es que entre más tiempo pierdas, los resultados tardarán más. Te aseguro que te sentirás mejor y sobretodo los resultados serán visibles después de los dos primeros meses.

— Tengo que realizarme una cirugía. —aclaro a medias, tampoco se necesitaba ahondar el tema— y no puedo retrasarla por más tiempo. Aunque me gustaría que fueras tú quien me ayude en mis sesiones de ejercicios.

— Claro que sí. —da una palmada a mi hombro.

— Me dio gusto verte, Jared. —le doy un abrazo sincero— También me da gusto que estés pensando en retomar un buen camino.

— Estoy seguro que mi nueva vida de casado me ayudará en eso.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto sorprendido— ¡¿te vas a casar?!

Jared parpadea más sorprendido que yo.

— Sí, me voy a casar. ¿No lo sabías? Dentro de dos meses será el compromiso oficial, justo el día que cumplo veinte años. Están invitados, por supuesto.

— No, no lo sabía. —digo. Haciendo inevitable recordar que sus padres se habían casado a la misma edad, porque lo esperaban a él.

Quizá Jared esta siguiendo el mismo patrón. Aunque siendo honesto, él no se mira como un tipo responsable. Además las parejas de hoy en día no se casan por un embarazo. Tal vez está enamorado, no cabe duda que él y su novia son un par de irresponsables; casarse a los veinte años con alguien que ni trabaja ni estudia, la novia debe ser una vaga igual que él.

— Pensé que papá lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos —encoge sus hombros— se miraba feliz con la noticia.

Inclina su cabeza golpeando con pereza una piedrita que está cerca de sus tenis, ahora su rostro luce desanimado.

— Estás haciendo esto por tus padres. —no era una pregunta, estoy afirmando lo que su semblante dice— te casaras para demostrar, que no eres el chico adolescente e irresponsable del que se queja tu papá.

Levanta su rostro mirándome con insolencia.

— Por Dios… —llevo la mano a mi pelo— eres sólo un chico. Debes de pensar en estudiar o en buscar un empleo, ¡no, en casarte!

— Ya tengo un trabajo —chilla—, soy el DJ de un club nocturno. Además no es tu asunto.

— Eres el hijo, de uno de mis mejores amigos. Eso me da todo el derecho, y no es que quiera meterme en tu vida, no lo veas de ese modo; simplemente trato de evitar que cometas una estupidez.

— Adiós, Edward. —dice con voz ácida, alejándose de mí.— Sigue pendiente lo del gym.

…

¿En qué momento le di el día libre a Irina? Me preguntaba una y otra vez al tiempo que miraba mi escritorio tapizado de _post its_ recordando cada tarea pendiente, y fue imposible no mirar el único papelito en color rosa que menciona mi cita clínica; lo tomo entre mis dedos, maltratandole con ellos.

Me deslizo en mi silla quitando cada papelillo y escondiendolos en el primer cajón del escritorio, abriendo la portátil para mirar los correos electrónicos, mi bandeja marcaba más de cien, estaba por leerlos, cuando el sonido de la puerta me lo impidió.

— Pensé que no venías hoy —dice Vladimir, sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

— Tengo pendientes. —respondo sin mirar su rostro, mi atención está puesta en el último email de Vulturi pidiendo que me comunique con él— Aro quiere hablar conmigo. —digo en voz alta.

— Ya lo sé, al parecer nos recomendó con unos socios de él. —sus palabras captaron mi atención, logrando que mirara sus orbes oscuros.

— Estas de broma.

— Para nada —sonríe—, hay nuevo proyecto en Moscú. Algo pequeño, pero, igual de importante.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie dándonos un merecido abrazo, estando por en medio el escritorio, ninguno de los dos podía ocultar la alegría que ese nuevo proyecto significa para la constructora.

— Al no responder los correos, se comunicó muy temprano a la oficina. Yo le atendí —la voz de emoción de mi amigo, era insuperable— quiere que viajes la próxima semana para ver de qué trata.

Ir a Moscú de nuevo no estaba en mis planes; tenía que dejar ir a otro en mi lugar, no tengo pensado volver a mezclar mi trabajo con placer. Nunca más.

— ¿Podrías ir tú? —cuestiono.

Vladimir se queda serio con mi pregunta, notando por donde iban sus ideas, me veo obligado a cerrar mi laptop; mirándolo fijamente. Tenía que alejar de su mente pervertida, la verdad.

— Esta es una oportunidad para ti, sé que te pone de nervios tratar con los clientes, sólo que es tiempo de vencer todas esas inseguridades. Nunca sabrás de lo que eres capaz, sino te arriesgas. —me incorporo, y él conmigo— hazlo, Vladimir, armate de valor y trae ese nuevo proyecto.

— Lo haré, amigo. —entrelazo mi mano con la de él con un fuerte apretón de mi parte, infundiendole valor.

Vladimir es el más joven de los cuatro, sus treinta y siete años lo convierten en el menor. Siendo el más inteligente en la rama de arquitectura, siendo el chico avanzado hasta graduarse con honores, era el más inseguro. Tenía una especie de trauma para interactuar con los clientes.

— Victoria acaba de hablar conmigo… —Mike está en la puerta deteniéndose del pomo, completamente agitado— James tuvo un accidente, debemos ir al hospital.

No había digerido lo anunciado por Mike y mi móvil no deja de timbrar, sin pensar, acepto la llamada llevando el teléfono a mi oreja.

— ¿Dónde estás Edward? —chilla del otro lado de línea, mi esposa— te estoy esperando para la maldita cirugía.

— No voy a ir, Leah. —hago presión en el puente de mi nariz, esta mujer es exasperante—. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

No doy derecho a réplica, sólo lanzó mi móvil sobre el escritorio, saliendo a toda prisa detrás de mis amigos.

* * *

 **Hey chicas! Primero que nada, agradezco a cada una, sus alertas y favoritos que últimamente he tenido, por supuesto también me hace muchísimo feliz leer sus reviews que se convierten en inspiración para mi. GRACIAS.**

 **Volviendo al capítulo de hoy, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Quién ya se dio una idea? Déjenme saber sus dudas o hipótesis para saber que tan cerca están de la historia, creo que hoy les revele bastante información. Por cierto, les tengo un nuevo capítulo el MARTES en agradecimiento por su apoyo.**

 **Actualizo los viernes, para las personas que preguntaron. Sólo daré un capítulo extra este martes.**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 4**

― Qué bueno que existen las cirugías faciales, le diré a Leah que te pase el nombre de alguno de los mejores cirujanos. Es broma, hermano. ―animo a James, después de tres días en el hospital.

Doy tan sólo cuatro pasos en el claustrofóbico cuarto para quedar frente a él, viéndole allí; en la camilla, conectado a esa máquina infernal que no deja de hacer ese molesto sonido, el rostro amoratado hoy luce menos inflamado, que ése día. Hago un hondo suspiro, desviando mi mirada de su cuerpo casi inerte, las vendas de la pierna izquierda le han sido removidas por un limpio y nuevo vendaje, mientras el tuvo intravenoso se mantiene aferrado en su brazo derecho conectado en la vena directamente.

¿Qué puedo decirle? ¿Qué palabras de consuelo puedo darle? Cuando sé lo mucho que él desea procrear un hijo; cada intento fallido que él y Victoria tenían siempre estaban mis palabras de ánimo, diciéndole: que siempre había esperanza, que tarde o temprano llegaría ese bebé. Pero, ese día del accidente, el doctor cortó todo aquel hilo de ilusión que pudiera haber. Desvaneciendo por completo el anhelo de mi mejor amigo.

James fue diagnosticado; con incapacidad reproductiva, sus espermatozoides se fueron debilitando desde tiempo atrás, dejándolo completamente infértil, sin ninguna probabilidad de engendrar. El impacto de esa evaluación fue desgarradora para él, quebrando por completo su carácter. Sacándolo de sus casillas; según las palabras de Victoria, James salió de la clínica en un estado deplorable, se montó al automóvil gritándole que le daba su libertad, perdiéndose entre los coches que transitaban a esa hora, los minutos pasaron y ella recibe una llamada donde le informan que el coche se había estrellado contra un árbol.

― ¿Por qué mejor no me morí? ―empieza a mascullar, apretando los párpados― maldita sea, ni para eso sirvo…

― Tranquilo, James. ―reconforto, mirando cómo aumenta los pitidos en el monitor cardíaco― Todo está bien.

― No podré tener hijos… nunca ―murmura con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por su sien―. Soy un maldito estéril. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa para mi? Que nunca podré ver mi sangre en un ser diminuto, no sabré nunca lo que es tener un ser tan parecido a mí, quizá heredando mi color de ojos o mi pelo. No podré saberlo.

― No quizá no lo tendrás. Sin embargo existen miles de niños que están deseando tener un padre como tú ―aclaro mi garganta―. Allá afuera, hay niños que desean que les lean un libro para dormir, igual que tú lo has deseado hacer, hay niños esperando un abrazo, al igual que tú, así como también hay muchos que quisieran llamarte papá como tu lo quieres. ¿Por qué no les das una oportunidad a ellos?

― No es lo mismo. ―dice, mirándome con furia, arrugando su frente.

No es momento de insistir. Me mantengo en silencio mirando la blanca pared dejando que el mutismo envuelva la pequeña habitación esperando que eso le tranquilice un poco más. Si bien, James nunca volvió a ser el mismo desde que Tanya lo dejó plantado en la capilla nupcial, al menos había recobrado el sentido del humor. Fueron momentos muy difíciles para él, por supuesto que nosotros hicimos nuestra mejor parte en animarlo, a Victoria le tocó la parte de darle ese cariño especial que necesitaba, aunque nunca se le vio totalmente enamorado de ella. Se comprometieron al poco tiempo casándose en una ceremonia íntima, desde ese entonces , la obsesión de mi amigo por ser padre se había disparado de manera inmediata, dejando siempre la duda si lo hacía por sacarse de la mente a Tanya. Realmente nunca entendí qué fue lo que pudo ocurrir con ella, se veía enamorada de él, no la trate mucho, solo recuerdo que ella era bastante tímida y callada, hacía una estupenda pareja con mi amigo, al menos eso parecia, el que Tanya nunca llegará el día que se supone se casaría con James siempre fue un misterio. Por mas qué James intentó localizarla por todo Washington, especialmente en Seattle ciudad donde vivía, nunca supo qué fue de ella, y de eso han pasado cinco años.

― La soñé… ―murmura, captando mi atención― estaba sentada a los pies de una laguna de agua cristalina con los pies sumergidos en ella, seguía teniendo ese mismo cabello rubio y rizado de las puntas el cual cubría su espalda. No pude verle el rostro, pero estoy seguro que era ella. ―intenta levantar la mano, en un impulso porque me acerque a él. Obviamente no dejo que haga ningún esfuerzo, aproximándome a él. Toma con fuerza mi mano.― Estaba embarazada. Y se veía jodidamente hermosa.

― ¿Cómo puedes saber eso, si le has visto solo de espalda? ―trato de imitar una sonrisa que lo tranquilice― Además, no le viste el rostro. No puedes saber si era ella.

― Era Tanya, estoy seguro.

― Ya no pienses en ella. ―Me alejo de la camilla, con la vista fuera de la ventana, mirando tan sólo la oscuridad― ¿Qué pasará con Victoria? ―pregunto.

― Le pediré el divorcio, no tiene caso seguir juntos ―fijo mis ojos en él― a ella se le escapa el tiempo para ser madre y claramente conmigo está... perdiéndolo.

…

― Ajá… ―musita Leah. Con su atención puesta en el espejo, se mira de todos las formas posibles, pasando la yema de sus dedos por el contorno de los ojos, mientras seguía aplicando una de las tantas cremas faciales en su piel.

A veces me pregunto, si mi esposa una sola vez en su vida me ha prestado atención o solo ha fingido como siempre lo hace. No creo que la respuesta me sorprenda, realmente no lo creo.

― Hoy en la mañana hice una nueva cita ―bufa, torciendo los labios― No hay fechas disponibles, hasta dentro de dos meses.

― ¿Cual es la urgencia? ―indago, apilando mis almohadas, disponiendome a dormir.

― Quiero dejar los anticonceptivos, ¿sabías que la inyección provoca retención de líquidos? ―se mira de perfil en el espejo con las manos en su inexistente barriga haciendo mueca de hastío―. No quiero engordar más de lo que estoy ―dice con voz infantil, acercándose a la cama.

― Por eso quiero que te realices la vasectomía, hazlo por mi ―llena mi rostro de cortos besos― ¿Sí?

― No se, Leah. Tendré mucho trabajo con James en reposo y Vladimir en Moscú, solo estaremos Mike y yo. Y sabes que Mike no es muy rápido. ―pude decir antes de ser atacado por sus labios.

― ¿Quieres que te convenza? ―sugiere, mordiendo mi lóbulo.

En un intento por separarme terminó encima de ella, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el colchón, sus ojos verdes se enganchan en los míos con picardía, moviendo su pierna con la intención de pasarla por mi pene con toda la intención de provocarme. Cierro los ojos instintivamente, sintiendo deseo de hundirme en su calor, dejándome llevar por la testosterona.

― _¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres virgen? ―interrogue con voz entrecortada, estoy demasiado excitado para poder contenerme, su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón está completamente sonrojado mientras su pecho desnudo sube y baja a velocidad._

― _Por favor… ―sus orbes chocolate me suplican al igual que sus labios― solo quiero sentirte._

 _Y sin más empujo mi cadera traspasando la barrera de su virginidad, robandome a la niña, su cuerpo se revela tensándose de inmediato, quedándome quieto dentro de su estrecha carne, sintiéndome caer en un espiral de emociones, que no puedo descifrar. Observo su cara una vez más, viéndola mantener sus ojos cerrados mientras una que otra lágrimas escapan de ellos, me apresuro a besar con mis labios cada una de esas gotas cristalinas, intentando borrar de esa forma mi culpa por arrebatarle su inocencia. Luego de varios minutos empiezo acometer su cuerpo con mis caderas, poseyendola con pasión, arrancando de su garganta unos cuantos gemidos a la vez que sus pequeños dedos arañaban mi espalda._

― _Eres_ _ **mía**_ _, ¿entiendes? Sólo mía… ―seguí mordiendo sus labios, a la vez que descargo en su interior, en este caso en el condón que estoy usando, odiandolo más que nunca._

― Sí, amor, soy toda tuya… ―la voz errática de Leah, me trae a la realidad.

Congelándome por completo al saber que estaba poseyendo el cuerpo de mi esposa, me sentí tan ruin tan miserable, salí de ella, dejándome caer de espalda sobre la cama, froto mi rostro con ambas palmas. Intentando no pensar en lo que hice.

― ¿Qué te pasa? No termine ―da un manotazo en mi antebrazo, sus ojos lucen llenos de ira.― No me dejaste alcanzar mi orgasmo.

― Pues yo... sí ―me acomodo sobre el costado izquierdo dándole la espalda, la escucho maldecir indignada por un buen rato, profiriendo de todo contra mi.

No sé en realidad cuánto tiempo ha pasado solo no he podido conciliar el sueño, me enderezo sobre mi espalda, mirando el rostro crispado de mi mujer mientras duerme, cubro con el edredón su cuerpo protegiéndola del frío de la madrugada.

― Perdóname ―susurro―, he sido un imbécil contigo.

Dejo un beso sobre su frente, antes de ponerme de pie. Necesito salir de nuestra alcoba donde ya no puedo hallar calor.

Salgo de ahí sin hacer ruido, caminando en el silencio de mi hogar recorriendo el oscuro pasillo hasta bajar las escaleras, sin pensar mi vista se pierde en la ventana de la sala estar ó mejor dicho en la cortina color chocolate que estoy empezando a odiar, enojado conmigo aligero el paso hasta adentrarme en la cocina. El reloj de la cafetera marca las 4: 00 am, sirvo una taza de café, sentándome en una de esas sillas altas que están junto a la encimera, tan solo contemplando el humeante y oloroso líquido.

¿Por qué me tuve que complicar la vida? Si yo nunca me hubiera acostado con esa chiquilla, hoy no estuviera como estoy. Sintiéndome tan mierda, como lo estoy ahorita.

― ¿Edward, qué haces aquí? ―dijo Claire, entrando en la cocina.

Su mirada expectante, se detuvo en mis ojos, mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, volviendo su atención a la cafetera.

― Desde que regresaste de ese viaje, te he notado muy raro. ―dice― Los remordimientos suelen robar el sueño, entre otras cosas.

Su mano se detiene en la mía, dándome esa suave mirada comprensiva que una persona adulta es capaz de dar a quien necesita.

― Estoy bien. ―respondo desviando mi vista de ella.

― Lo único que te devolverá la tranquilidad es enmendar el error y actuar con la verdad. ―aconseja― Te recomiendo que te vayas de viaje con Leah, trata de recuperar la hermosa familia que tienes.

― No se de qué error hablas ―doy un sorbo al café, cortando la tensión del momento.

― No dejes que nada te robe la tranquilidad, ni mucho menos la paz de tu hogar.

Levanto mi vista encontrándome con su dulce mirada. Asiente, dando una leve sonrisa.

― Hazme caso, Edward. ―insiste― viaja con tu esposa, un fin de semana para ustedes solos.

Vuelvo a centrar mi atención a la taza de café pensando en las palabras de Claire. ¿Y si tiene razón? Quizá, sí me concentro en mi mujer, puedo volver a sentir lo mismo por ella. Tengo que volver a encontrar todas aquellas razones que me enamoraron, tengo que esforzarme porque todo vuelva como antes.

Me incorporo con rapidez, dejando un beso tronado en la frente de Claire. Saliendo de prisa hasta mi recámara. Al entrar vuelvo a sentir esa frialdad de la habitación mientras Leah continúa dormida; me acerco a ella, flexionando mis brazos a su alrededor, dándole calor corporal.

Se remueve inquieta; frotando sus palmas por su cara, sin entender qué es lo que pasa.

― ¿Ahora que tienes? ―cuestiona, cubriendo su boca con la mano.

― Quiero que nos vayamos de viaje, tú y yo solos.

Sus ojos se iluminan emocionados.

― Pues me alegro. Porque ése viaje nos puede servir, para lo que se me ocurrió anoche.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―pregunto intrigado, por el semblante retador de Leah.

― Quiero darte otro hijo.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí está el capítulo extra que prometí, ¿qué les parece la actitud de Edward? ¿y Leah les sigue cayendo mal? La mujer es intuitiva por naturaleza y Leah sabe que algo anda mal, y se la quiere jugar con todo.**

 **Chicas: no hagan corajes, Edward está pasándola mal y obviamente hará lo posible por salvar su matrimonio con Leah, creyendo que es lo mejor, pero no se preocupen, el tiempo transcurrirá y llegará Bella. Poniendo de nuevo su mundo de cabeza, les adelanto que el siguiente capítulo es el esperado reencuentro. Ojalá me lean.**

 **Agradezco sus alertas, favoritos y reviews; recuerden que me hacen muchísimo feliz con su apoyo, POR FAVOR no se les olvide dejarme sus dudas, conjeturas y demás, recuerden que son inspiración para mi. GRACIAS.**

 **¡Nos leemos el viernes por la noche!**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 5**

Sentado en la arena mantengo las piernas flexionadas mientras mis pies se esconden en la arena blanca de la playa, recargo mis antebrazos en mis rodillas, al tiempo que observo caminar a Leah hasta llegar junto a mi.

— ¡Maldita arena! —se queja, a la vez que frunce los labios en disgusto sacudiendo con brusquedad la arena adherida a sus muslos.— Ya me quiero ir de este horrible lugar —agrega molesta— detesto la playa.

— ¿Por qué no disfrutas la belleza del atardecer? —pregunto, deleitado por la espectacular vista de la puesta de sol y el mar. Ella deshace el nudo de su pareo quedándose en un revelador bikini negro, se tiende sobre la arena con una pierna flexionada. No responde, sólo lleva su antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos los cuales tiene cerrados.

— ¿No extrañabas el mar? —indago— la última vez que estuviste en un lugar así, fue en nuestra luna de miel. Porque si mal no recuerdo, hace seis años te negaste a acompañarnos cuando mis hijos y yo nos fuimos a conocer el mar a California.

— Detesto los lugares así —frunce sus labios rojos— atascados del bullicio, del libertinaje. No soporto la estúpida arena, el sol quemando mi piel, ni siquiera tienes una idea del daño que hacen los rayos ultravioleta en nuestra piel; eso acelera el envejecimiento, ¿por qué tenías que elegir una maldita playa, Ed?

Se incorpora levemente sobre sus codos mirándome con enfado.

― ¿Qué? ―gruñe.

Muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

— Eres demasiado consentidor con tus hijos, pareces más su títere en vez de su padre —ríe—, te hace falta carácter para poder educarlos.

— ¿Quieres que sea como tú? —anarco mi ceja retando su amplia sonrisa— parece que mis hijos prefieren un padre en vez de un militar como madre, que reniega de cada acción que ellos realizan.

— Ian siempre tiende a molestarme, es respondón y malcriado, parece que es su único propósito en su vida.

— ¡Es sólo un niño! Y se comporta como tal, y si se revela en contra tuya, es porque sabe que sólo quieres manipularlo —me acerco a su rostro— ¿ese es tu coraje, verdad? Te molesta que a Derek y a mi nos has hecho cómo te ha dado la gana, y con Ian no puedes hacer lo mismo.

Sus ojos se concentran en el mar.

— Sólo cuide de ti, de la mejor manera que he creído conveniente —murmura— si crees que eso es manipular, no voy a discutirlo.

— Quiero ser yo. —aclaro— Simplemente eso; quiero poder vestir, comer y salir sin necesidad que interfieran tus opiniones.

Sus lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas.

— No sabía que te molestaba —inclina su cabeza. Está llorando y yo en verdad deseo abrazarla, pedirle perdón.— Será como tu quieras Edward. Te amo y quizá no te lo he demostrado como tú quisieras. — sorbe su nariz— Te propongo un trato: empecemos de nuevo; tengamos un bebé, que nuestro nuevo hijo celle nuestro nuevo compromiso. ¿aceptas?

En mi interior se expande la ilusión de tener en mis brazos a una pequeñita con mejillas sonrojadas y mirada **chocolate**. Me estremezco asustado por el giro de mis pensamientos sacudo mi cabeza tratando de alejar esa descabellada idea.

Me concentro en la cara de mi esposa quien se mantiene expectante mirándome.

¿Por qué ya no me ilusiona tener otro hijo? Claro, ya no tengo la edad, ni mucho menos la energía, para cuidar de un recién nacido. Eso debe ser.

Hace diez años yo hubiese sido el más feliz con la idea, incluso le rogué por mucho tiempo para que lo intentaramos y nunca quiso aceptar. Siempre se escudo con la absurda idea que se pondría gorda y que no quería volver a pasar por una nueva cesárea, así que, guardé en el fondo de mi corazón la idea de tener una princesa, ¿por qué ahora la insistencia?

— Di que sí… ¿sí? —insiste, envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello— yo sé que quieres, ¿te convenzo?

— No, no quiero otro hijo. —dije convincente. Ella se aleja escrutando mi rostro y puedo notar que sus ojos lucen coraje aunque su sonrisa no se desvanece.

— Estoy segura que te convenceré… muy pronto.

…

— ¿Cómo les fue en Miami beach? —indaga Mike con su vista y concentración puesta en la pantalla del monitor.

Estoy sentado en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio, su oficina es pequeña, las paredes pintadas en color café le dan ese toque aburrido mientras en su escritorio tiene todo tipo de papeles desordenados, hay un portaretrato de plata donde posa su familia; Jessica, Jared y él de hace unos años atrás.

— Bien, casi no salimos del hotel. —respondo, ganándome una mirada burlona— a Leah no le gusta broncearse, eso es todo.

— Mejor cuéntame —añado—, ¿cómo van los planes de boda?

— Jessica se está encargando de todo, Jared quiere lo más sencillo porque la novia pidió algo íntimo, sólo que mi esposa no lo entiende. Ya te imaginas, quiere que sea el evento del año.

— No niego que me sorprendió la boda de tu hijo, no sabía que tenía novia. —alzo mis hombros— Nunca lo mencionaste.

— Simplemente no lo sabía —resopla—, lo poco que nos ha dicho; es que fueron compañeros de instituto cuando Jared estudiaba en Seattle, después ella se fue del país, se mantuvieron en contacto por medio de las redes sociales y así iniciaron su relación.

— Parece que no te agrada mucho la idea. —respondo, todavía aturdido por la información tan vacía. Sólo a unos adolescentes se les ocurre semejante tontería.

— Sospecho que la chica está embarazada —confiesa con semblante disgustado— Jared está actuando muy raro, no la ha llevado a la casa, no la conocemos, tan sólo nos dijo que la fiesta compromiso será en menos de dos meses y que quiere casarse en seis meses.

Abro mis ojos conmocionado por la hipótesis de mi amigo, pero más que nada intrigado por tanto misterio.

— Habla con él, hazle saber lo complicado que es casarse a su edad. Me parece que la juventud de esta época tienen una idea errónea sobre el matrimonio, para ellos es un: veremos que sucede.

— Créeme que lo intentaré —dice—, por lo pronto, prepárate para ese día.

Salgo de la oficina todavía incrédulo de saber que Jared se casará con alguien con quien mantuvo una relación por Internet.

…

— Lo has hecho perfecto, corazón. —alaba Leah a Derek después de terminar el concierto de orquesta en su escuela secundaria donde mi hijo toca el violín.— Iremos a celebrar al mejor restaurante de comida vegana.

— Prefiero comer una hamburguesa —musita Derek con su cabeza inclinada. Me acerco a el y paso mi brazo por sus hombros incitandolo a caminar fuera del auditorio.

— Será a donde tú quieras, hijo. —explico, mientras mi mujer frunce el entrecejo.

— Llévame a casa. —ordena Leah antes de llegar al restaurante de comida rápida.

No cuestiono su deseo, tan sólo manejo rumbo a nuestra casa, aparco en la acera y presiono el botón para quitar el candado de las puertas, voltea furiosa a verme, a la vez que sonrió triunfante; abre la boca volviéndola a cerrar sin emitir palabra, se quita el cinturón de seguridad, enojada abre la puerta bajándose con rapidez azotandola con más fuerza de la necesaria. Agito mi palma en su dirección, despidiéndome de ella.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo, mamá? —pregunta Ian asomando la cabeza por la ventana, antes de que Leah de media vuelta caminando hacia la casa.— Creo que se enojo —termina diciendo.

— Gracias papá, la hamburguesa con queso estaba deliciosa. —habla Derek llevando a su boca una patata frita— no hubiera podido fingir delante de mamá que me "encantaban" los medallones de vegetales. —hace una mueca de asco acompañado de una risa.

— Dentro de un mes empieza el torneo de mi equipo de Basketball —interviene Ian— espero que puedas ir, pá.

— Nunca te he fallado, Ian. —choco mi puño con el de él— ahí estaré.

…

— Al menos sonríe, mínimo finge que estás emocionada por ver a tu hijo jugar.

Leah está distraída con su móvil en la mano, mientras Ian anota la última canasta ganando los tres puntos para clasificar a la siguiente ronda.

— No tengo porque fingir algo que no me interesa en lo absoluto. —dice— Ian hace esto porque sabe todo lo que me irrita.

— Eres insoportable —expreso enojado y alejándome de las gradas donde estamos sentados.

Ian me mira a mitad de camino, corre hacia mí, abrazándome completamente emocionado.

— ¿Viste eso, pá?

— Ese es mi campeón —lo levanto ligeramente del piso haciéndolo reír y también avergonzarse con sus compañeros.— ¿Y mamá?

Derek hace su faceta de hermano protector, interviniendo ante la pregunta de Ian, lo distrae haciendo bromas con los compañeros de equipo. Hasta que Leah llega hasta nosotros con mueca de hastío, mi cobrizo menor se lanza a sus brazos. Eufórico y también sudado.

— Mmh... felicidades —lo aleja de su cuerpo con una mueca, con una mano cubriéndose la nariz— hueles horrible. —sacude su blusa como si trajera pelusas pegadas a ella.

— ¡Basta, Leah! —grito, llamando la atención de las personas que nos rodean. El semblante enrojecido de mi hijo con sus ojos a punto de llorar, es como una puñalada a mi corazón. Es algo que se clava a profundidad y no quiero sentir, mucho menos que sea él quien lo sienta.— Vámonos de aquí.

Ian no acepta ninguna oferta para cenar tan sólo se mantiene quieto en su lugar del asiento trasero con su vista perdida fuera de la ventana, no hace bromas, tampoco tiene ánimo para ser el parlanchín que es. Esquiva en todo momento mi mirada del espejo retrovisor, y me duele verle así. Llegamos a casa y los miro correr a sus habitaciones, Leah se adentra en la cocina y prefiero que sea así porque su comportamiento esta rebasando mi límite, algo en mi interior me dice que es cuestión de tiempo.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —toco la puerta de la recámara de mi hijo menor, la abro mirándolo tendido en su cama.

— Estoy cansado —responde, cubriendo su rostro con el edredón azul.

Su habitación está hecha un desastre, tiene su mochila en el piso cerca de la puerta , junto a la cama está su guitarra, tiene algunos libros esparcidos por todo el sofá, su lámpara de noche está ladeada sobre la mesilla de noche, los cajones de la cómoda están todos mal cerrados o más bien literalmente abiertos con la ropa apunto de salirse.

— No quiero verte así —me siento en el borde de la cama— Dime algo, hijo.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo a buscar ropa deportiva? —se descubre removiendo el edredón de su cara, tiene una leve sonrisa curvada en sus labios y sus ojitos verdes me suplican. Sin poder negarme, asiento, contagiado por su emocionado estado de ánimo.

…

— Esa camisa azul no me gusta —es lo primero que dice Leah cuando nos subimos al coche— los músculos te están creciendo mucho, ¿estás tomando anabólicos?

Ignoro su comentario como vengo haciendo desde hace dos meses, después de ese día que hizo sentir mal a Ian las cosas cambiaron mucho. Sus palabras dejaron de importarme, al igual que sus berrinches infantiles, dejé de darle explicaciones de lo que hago, me inscribí al gym, me compré todo tipo de ropa casual, deportiva y me siento mucho mejor siendo yo. Digamos que le puse un ultimátum con fecha de expiración y lamento decir que no vamos bien.

Pongo mi mano en su espalda apurando su caminar adentrándonos en la casa de los Newton, hoy es la dichosa fiesta de compromiso y aunque mis ganas de estar aquí sean nulas, no me pude negar cuando Jessica nos pidió asistir.

— Me alegro que estén aquí —Dice Jessica al abrir la puerta, besa mi mejilla al igual que la de mi esposa— Solo faltaban ustedes en llegar.

James es el primero en saludar, ahora no usa esa ridícula muleta ya podía caminar solo, aunque ha perdido mucho peso, Victoria también está junto a él con cara de pocos amigos, lo mas seguro es que han discutido nuevamente como desde el día del accidente ya que su situación es peor que la mía. Vladimir tiene una copa en la mano platicando despreocupado con Mike quien también bebe junto a él, ellos están de pie cerca del minibar, hay otras personas degustando los bocadillos y parloteando como es de costumbre.

— Me has salvado el pellejo —murmura James, se pone al lado mio palmeando mi espalda.

― Se te ve muy feliz ―digo burlón, aproximándonos a nuestros amigos.

— ¿Dónde están los felices prometidos? —indaga Vladimir mirando en todas direcciones.

— Deben estar adelantando su luna de miel —añade James riendo a la vez que da un trago a su bebida—. Entonces tu nuera trabajará con nosotros ¿si o no? ―pregunta, al futuro suegro.

Mike sólo asiente, sirviendo whisky en un vaso de cristal que contiene hielos, me ofrece y yo acepto con gusto, doy un trago a la bebida, y juro por mi vida que mi corazón se detuvo un segundo para retumbar acelerado por toda mi caja torácica a la vez que el whisky se atora en mi garganta. Cuando frente a mis ojos está de pie una hermosa chiquilla **castaña,** del brazo de Jared. Toso por aire o atragantado haciendo que los ojos curiosos se posen en mi, ella mira en mi dirección y sus sonrojos desaparecen por un blanco de miedo, veo con horror que sus bellos ojos chocolate se pierden hacia arriba poniendolos en blanco, a la vez que su cuerpo se desvanece como mantequilla en los brazos de Jared quien la sujeta asustado. Escucho las exclamaciones atónitas de los invitados y luego todos se ponen de pie a rodear su cuerpo. Vladimir reacciona, camina hacia ellos tomando el débil cuerpo de la chiquilla subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras con Jared, Jessica y Mike detrás de él. Los murmullos se escuchan muy lejos; no puedo oirlos con claridad, mientras que yo estoy recargado de la encimera, aflojo mi corbata con desespero, y siento como llega el oxígeno a mis pulmones.

— Respira despacio… tranquilo —dice James golpeando mi espalda, lo miro y en sus ojos puedo ver pánico, seguramente por mi estado de shock.

Quiero hablar. Pero mis palabras no salen de mis cuerdas vocales. Desesperado camino fuera de la casa con James siguiendo mis pasos.

El aire frío golpea mi cara sacándome de mi estado, llevo mis dedos índice y pulgar al puente de mi nariz al tiempo que hago hondas respiraciones tratando de tranquilizarme.

— ¿Qué tienes Edward? Parece que has visto un muerto.

— Es… es ella —confieso, mirando hacia la puerta—. La novia de Jared es la **chiquilla** de Moscú.

Mi amigo se queda inmóvil mirando a la nada, después de segundos lleva sus manos a la cabeza despeinando su pelo; da tres pasos quedando frente a mí, pone su brazo empujando mi espalda tirando de mí hasta una esquina.

— ¿Estás seguro? —dice en voz apenas audible.

— Lo estoy, es ella. —respondo entre dientes— si no trajera ese peinado recogido, tampoco todo ese maquillaje y mucho menos ese vestido. No hay duda... Es **mi** chiquilla.

— Pero, pero, pero… ¿cómo es posible? —murmura.

— No sé. —camino dando zancos de un lado a otro sin detenerme dejando que el silencio se prolongue entre nosotros.

— Ella lo planeo todo... —balbucea James— tuvo que ser así, por eso te enredó en Moscú, todo indica que buscó la manera de acercarse a ti, porque te debe querer chantajear.

Las palabras del rubio se tejen como telaraña en mi cerebro, recordando lo dicho por Mike semanas atrás; _se mantuvieron en contacto por medio de las redes sociales, y así iniciaron su relación._

— Tengo que hablar con ella. —no espero respuesta, sólo regreso sobre mis pasos hasta la sala de estar.

Todos están reunidos de nuevo con una copa de champagne en la mano, ella está sentada con Jared a su lado quien tiene una mano puesta en su muslo acariciando de manera sutil su pierna donde el vestido revela más piel, no se cual es la razón pero ese toque me incomoda, obligo a mis ojos a regocijarse con el hermoso rosado de sus mejilla dándole ese aire inocente y a la vez adorable, puedo percibir su nerviosismo en su semblante suspicaz mirando en todas direcciones y es imposible no fijar mi vista en su tentador escote, su vestido straples es demasiado revelador.

— Familia, amigos —Jared golpea un cubierto con la copa llamando nuestra atención— Ella es Isabella Swan —la ayuda a ponerse de pie— mi novia —termina diciendo dando un beso en los labios de ella.

Desvío mi mirada de ellos.

Isabella, repito en mi mente.

Todos aplauden arremolinándose alrededor de los dos. Los felicitan y besan las mejillas. Caminan al comedor, ella murmura algo a la oreja de Jared, segundos después la veo escabullirse en una habitación alejada de todos, sólo camino como autómata detrás de ella. Es momento de enfrentarla.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —interroga, con la mano en su pecho completamente asustada, cuando escucha el golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarla con pestillo.

Camino acechando su menuda figura a la vez que ella retrocede hasta quedar atrapada en el librero y mi cuerpo.

— Por favor, señor —ruega—, déjeme ir.

Pongo mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, sin darle oportunidad de escapar.

— De aquí no te vas, hasta que me digas todo de ti, ¿quién eres realmente? Y lo más importante, ¿cúal es la razón de estar aquí?

Levanta su cabeza viéndome con enfado.

Me quedo hipnotizado en sus enormes ojos chocolate, ella se sonroja nuevamente apresando su labio inferior entre sus dientes a la vez que yo imagino, que soy yo quien los muerde.

Parpadeo para salir de mi ensoñación.

— Responde. —ordeno.

* * *

 **Hey chicas! Hoy estoy más temprano... Agradezco mucho sus muestras de cariño para con el fic, sus alertas, favoritos, me emociona saber que está gustando. Las visualizaciones que tiene me dan muchos ánimos, sin embargo les pido POR FAVOR que me dejen reviews ya que son como energía para mi.**

 **¿Qué tal el capítulo? Espero les haya gustado el reencuentro, también denme su opinión sobre Leah, por cierto les prometo que yo también la quiero ahorcar. Y bueno, ¿quieren capítulo extra? Mmh digan que sí, el siguiente capítulo será narrado por Bella ¡por fin!**

 **A las chicas que dejan comentarios. GRACIAS. Geraldine, Giss, Carol, Flor McCarty, aea7, MsMonik, Ronialdi, LittlePieceOfMyMind, Yoliki, Elena, PV, Diannita Robles, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Cary, Pera I. t, Vane, Jane Bells, Vivi19 , Angie Cullen, Mar91, LeonaSt, Andrea Ojeda, jovipattinson, Daniela, Suiza19, jenni317, Leah De Call, Ana, B. Swan, LOQUIBEL y lectoras anónimas, un beso.**

 **¡Nos leemos el martes!**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Bella**

Doy un suspiro melancólico por volver a pisar el suelo de mi país, mientras me hago paso entre el gentío que camina a toda prisa por la salida de embarque; una señora empuja mi hombro con el gran bolso que trae colgado en su brazo, hago una mueca y ella finge no darse cuenta, a la vez que yo acomodo el tirante de mi mochila, me siento incómoda por traer puesta la cazadora a la que despistadamente bajo el ziper, miro hacia todos lados sin detener mi camino, sin soltar el asa de la valija que arrastro conmigo, de modo que las ruedas se deslizan por el perfecto piso encerado del aeropuerto.

Lo veo a lo lejos; tiene un cartel amarillo en sus manos, pintado con enormes letras negras: **Bienvenida Bella Swan. Chicago te ama.**

Río. No sé si por su ocurrencia o por vergüenza.

Pongo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja apurando mi paso.

Jared sonríe levantando el cartel por encima de su cabeza lo agita y da pequeños saltos.

— ¡Acá estoy! —grita.

Corre hacia mi, sin esperarlo atrapa mi cuerpo por la cintura y me levanta haciéndonos girar.

Chillo por la impresión aferrando mis manos a la tela del anorak azul que viste él. Me pone de nuevo en el piso; me envuelve en sus brazos, y yo recargo mi cabeza en su pecho, lo abrazo fuertemente.

— ¿Qué tal ha sido el viaje? —cuestiona, con sus dedos en mi mentón haciendo que lo mire.

— Difícil —confieso—, fue duro dejar a Jasmine.

— Sólo será por un tiempo, te prometo que pronto la tendremos con nosotros.

Observo sus ojos azules. Aferrandome a ellos y sus palabras.

— Tengo miedo que no funcione... —susurro, dejando que sus brazos me conforten.

— Ssh… —me arrulla, meciendonos de un lado a otro de forma quedita— confía en mí.

Quita mi valija para sostenerla él y su mano libre entrelaza sus dedos con los míos; me sonríe y ambos empezamos el recorrido a la salida. De pronto una ventisca helada golpea mi cuerpo entero, me abrazo a sí misma cubriéndome del viento.

— Creo que debemos de romper un poco el hielo. —dice Jared interrumpiendo el silencio que se había hecho en el coche. Lo miro y él me da un guiño con una nerviosa sonrisa—. Ya sabes actuar más como pareja de enamorados.

Asiento cerrando mis ojos, a la vez que mi corazón late frenético por su acercamiento. Sus labios sólo se posan sobre los míos de forma rápida no hubo tiempo para sentir mariposas en el estómago, tampoco escuche ninguna especie de campanilla como había pensado que quizá sucedería. De manera automática paso mi lengua por mi labio inferior llevando el dedo índice a mi boca _no sabe a_ _ **él**_ _,_ se escucha una risita y abro mis ojos. Jared me observa burlón.

— ¿Qué? —cuestiono sonando indignada.

Sacude la cabeza en reprobación dejando de reír.

— No me compares. —su ceño está fruncido—. Se que esto es una farsa, será fácil que mamá se crea nuestra historia de amor, pero papá es diferente —chasquea los dientes— debemos de ser cuidadosos cerca de él; ya sabes, arrumacos deben estar a la vista.

Mi desánimo empieza a fluir, dejo caer mi mirada, en estos momentos mis _converse_ son demasiado interesantes, suspiro con pesadez a la vez que retuerzo mis dedos. « _Quizá todo es en vano_ » pienso.

— Jared, creo que…que —balbuceo, estoy a punto de echarme para atrás.

Sujeta mi mentón obligándome a enfrentar su mirada.

— No estas sola, Bella. Toma todo cuánto quieras de mi, yo estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. ―desafía.

— ¿Al grado de engañar a tus padres? —cuestiono— No se me hace justo.

— No nos queda otra opción, no tenemos tiempo para decirles la verdad.

Se gira con su vista hacia enfrente, pone la llave en el contacto de ignición y el auto hace un retumbante sonido de escape.

— Lista para la actuación. —dice mostrando sus dientes blancos y yo sólo puedo asentir.

…

Me dejo caer de espaldas en la enorme cama sintiendo la suavidad de sus mantas que rozan mi piel, me hago ovillo en ella cerrando mis ojos.

— _Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? Lo has prometido por el meñique, que muy pronto volverás por mí. —los ojitos azules lucen aguados por las lágrimas retenidas, pero no deja de sonreír mostrando lo valiente que es; con sus pequeñas trenzas casi deshechas se mueven al viento de tanto saltar sobre sus pequeños pies—. No me olvides —chilla, agitando su manita pronuncia un suave "adiós" antes que el taxi arranque._

Limpio mis lágrimas con mi dorso poniéndome de pie para abrir la puerta. Jared está parado del otro lado del umbral con una enorme sonrisa.

— Mis padres han llegado. —anuncia, tirando de mi mano para arrastrarme por el pasillo y escaleras abajo. Debo decir que su casa es bastante grande para una familia de tres.

En cuestión de segundos estamos frente a una joven pareja, ella es realmente hermosa, comparte la misma mirada de Jared; aunque dudo eso último, cuando veo al hombre que está junto a ella, es igual a Jared pero en versión adulta. Los dos rubios sonríen, el señor viste un traje gris que lo hace lucir serio, ella sin embargo luce un pantalón negro y un suéter rojo de cuello alto, su cabello recogido en un envuelto la hace verse bellísima y con distinción.

— Padres —dice Jared—, ella es mi novia Isabella Swan —termina diciendo en tono presumido.

— Bella. —corrijo, estrechando sus manos.

Ella me envuelve con sus brazos diciendo que la llame Jessica, el señor se muestra un poco reticente diciendo que es el Arq. Michael Newton. La incomodidad por mi parte sigue creciendo en estos momentos, estamos en el comedor y mientras la sra. No, no señora, Jessica, como pidió que la llamara es atenta conmigo, no puedo decir lo mismo del Arq. Newton quien sólo me observa con sus ojos achicados.

— ¿Lista para la fiesta compromiso? —pregunta Jessica con una amable y honesta sonrisa—. ¿Necesitas comprar un vestido? Cualquier cosa que necesites corre por mi cuenta, cielo.

— Muchas gracias, no es necesario. Yo traigo un vestido en mi maleta. —respondo, enterrando la cuchara en el flan que está servido enfrente de mi. Estoy segura que sabrá exquisito al igual que la lasaña, la sra. Newton es una cocinera excepcional.

— ¿Dónde dices que vivías? —indaga el señor Newton. Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

— En Moscú.

— Pero lleva tiempo viviendo en la ciudad. —interrumpe Jared, dando un ligero codazo a mi brazo llamando mi atención, me volteo a verlo con enfado por la nueva mentira y él sólo presiona sus labios conteniendo la sonrisa—. Ahora viviremos juntos… aquí.

El silencio se hace presente. Mientras mis ojos se convierten en dagas asesinas. Puedo sentir las miradas del matrimonio sobre mi, me armo de valor, y los miro; la señora Jessica sonríe como si se hubiese ganado la lotería manteniendo sus palmas juntas, y el señor Newton, bueno, él sólo parece querer abalanzarse sobre su único hijo. Lo veo dejar el cubierto sobre el plato donde el flan permanece intacto. Para hacer notar su ronca voz.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa de vivir juntos, Jared?

— No queremos esperar hasta la boda. —dice Jared, degustando el flan—. ¿podemos vivir aquí en la casa? No quisiera irme a otro lugar, al menos hasta que sea la boda.

— Por supuesto que sí. Aunque después de la boda, pueden seguir viviendo aquí, la casa es grande. —la madre de Jared sigue hablando con entusiasmo—. Nosotros les daremos su espacio, así que no hay ningún problema

— También Bella necesita un empleo —vaya, hasta que Jared dice algo coherente—. Ya te lo había dicho antes, ¿Podrías recomendarla en la constructora? —cuestiona a su papá, quien nos mira con atención.

— Jared, hablemos en privado. —el señor Newton se pone de pie al igual que mi amigo, se miran por unos segundos antes de perderse por el largo pasillo de la sala de estar.

— Disculpa a Mike. —capta mi atención la señora—. Está nervioso por la boda tan repentina que no sabe cómo actuar.

— No quiero causar molestias, buscaré un lugar donde vivir. —digo en voz baja— sólo necesito un par de días en lo que reuno dinero.

— Eres mi nuera, no dejaré que pases carencias. —su semblante se pone serio—. ¿Quieres compartir habitación con mi hijo ó prefieres dormir sola?

Siento mi rostro arder, totalmente avergonzada esquivo su penetrante mirada zafiro.

— No te preocupes, cielo. Es normal que mi hijo y tú, duerman juntos, deben llevar una vida sexual bastante activa a su edad es lógico. Por cierto —medita—, no es que me meta en su vida, pero, ¿están tomando precauciones? Es decir están cuidándose para que no les vaya sorprender ningún bebé. Yo sería la más feliz con tener un pequeñito correteando por toda la casa, aunque sé que es muy pronto, ustedes son muy jóvenes.

Tragame tierra. Repite mi mente.

Entonces el sólo hecho de recordar mi vida sexual, siento mi cara enrojecer mucho más. Si tan sólo supiera que hace dos meses atrás perdí mi virginidad con un completo desconocido. No eso nadie debe saberlo, nunca.

Ese es mi secreto mejor guardado en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

…

Parece que mi busto no está muy agusto en éste vestido straples, lo acomodo subiendolo un poco, para no mostrar más piel de la necesaria mientras me observo en el espejo de mi habitación, sonrio al sentirme bonita, el color azul me sienta bien. Convivir con los Newton es muy ameno, al menos la sra. Jessica es encantadora y muy parlanchina, el Arq Newton también es bueno, un poquito aburrido pero estoy convencida que le agrado para nuera.

— Oh, estás bellísima. —Jared, silba por lo bajo al entrar a la habitación. Toma mi mano y me hace girar sobre mis pies que hoy lucen unos hermosos zapatos altos—. Es hora de bajar, ¿estás lista?

Deja un par de tenis y una muda de ropa sobre la cama, antes de volver acercarse a mi.

— Mamá debe seguir creyendo que compartimos la cama. —encoge sus hombros—. Vamos, los invitados nos esperan.

Acepto su brazo caminando junto a él, los murmullos se escuchan desde el pasillo alterando mis nervios, no es lo mismo mentir a los Newton que hacerlo a su círculo social, hago una exhalación calmando mi ansiedad al tiempo que bajamos con precaución las escaleras, hay unas veinte personas conversando entre sí en el salón de la casa, nadie nota nuestra presencia porque los cuchicheos continúan a nuestro alrededor, sólo una tos ahogada capta mi atención haciendo que lo busque con la mirada. Frente a mí, quizá a unos ocho metros de distancia recargado en un minibar está un hombre alto de pelo cobrizo vestido con traje negro y camisa azul. Nuestras miradas se entrelazan. Es **él** … mi corazón bombea con fuerza haciéndome debilitar, todo da vueltas y se vuelve negro...

Un fuerte olor a etílico me hace abrir los ojos de nuevo, es la señora Jessica quien tiene un algodón en sus manos, sólo distingo su semblante preocupado antes de volver a cerrar los párpados.

¡Dios mío!, era él… Edward Cullen, está aquí en la misma ciudad, la misma casa, ¿acaso se conocen? No, no eso no puede ser posible, es parte de mi imaginación. Una sensación en la parte superior de mi garganta me hace llevar mis manos tapando mi boca, me incorporo con torpeza sintiendo el estómago revuelto, unas manos me sujetan por la cintura ayudando a no caer hasta llegar al baño, me dejo caer de rodillas al váter vomitando violentamente... Sin saber cuánto tiempo llevo expulsando los restos de lo ingerido por los últimos cinco años, me siento débil sin poder hacer otra cosa que limpiar las gotitas de sudor que adornan mi frente.

— Al parecer los harán abuelos muy pronto. —escucho una voz decir en mi habitación. La cual ignoro, poniéndome de pie, Jared está junto a mí sosteniéndome por la cintura me pone unos pañuelos húmedos en frente y nuca mientras yo me cepillo los dientes en el lavabo.

— Debes recostarte —el tono preocupado de Jared me hace sentir mal. Sólo asiento dejando que me lleve en sus brazos hasta dejarme en la cama, donde sus padres y otro hombre de pelo negro nos observan vacilantes.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Jared? —cuestiona el señor Newton.

— Lo siento, fueron mis nervios los que debilitaron mi estómago. —me disculpo ante ellos.

— No pasa nada, cariño. —la sra Jessica se sienta al lado mío, cubre mis piernas con una ligera manta al tiempo que me sonríe con dulzura—. Te dejaremos descansar un rato más.

— Hola, soy Vladimir Hawk. —el hombre moreno se acerca a mí y extiende su mano—. Soy el padrino de tu prometido, eso nos convierte en familia. —termina diciendo cuando estrecha mi mano, me da una cálida sonrisa antes de salir.

Dejo caer mi cabeza entre las almohadas sin importar mi peinado al quedarme sola. No puede ser él o, ¿si? No hay otra forma que averiguarlo con mis propios ojos, me levanto de prisa sintiendo aún mis piernas débiles me retoco el maquillaje frente al espejo, y salgo de nuevo hacia el salón.

Las miradas curiosas se vuelven a mi al tiempo que les doy una sonrisa intranquila, Jared se sienta al lado mío murmurando no sé qué cosas, porque yo no le presto ni un poco de atención, en cambio de la forma más despistada hago un recorrido por cada persona sin hallar al hombre cobrizo en los presentes, me mantengo expectante mirando a todos lados; de pronto siento como los dedos de mi "novio" están acariciando mi muslo dándome unas profundas ganas de soltar un puño en su estúpida sonrisa.

Se incorpora con la copa de champagne en la mano.

— Familia, amigos —hace un sonido con un cubierto en la copa—. Ella es Isabella Swan. —me ayuda a incorporar— mi novia —al decir lo último me planta un beso, agarrándome totalmente desprevenida.

Los invitados aplauden rodeándonos, unos nos aconsejan, otros nos besuquean entre palabras de felicitaciones. Mis náuseas vuelven siempre es normal que me ataquen cuando estoy nerviosa.

— Iré al tocador. —murmuró en la oreja de Jared. Él sólo asiente soltando mi mano, lo primero que hago es buscar una habitación, necesito estar sola.

Entro al despacho empezando a respirar de manera lenta; recargo mis manos en el antiguo escritorio, inhalo, exhalo. Escucho la puerta y me vuelvo hacia ella.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —digo, con mi mano sobre el pecho asustada por verlo aquí, cierra la puerta mirándome de la peor manera, se aproxima a mi acorralandome con su cuerpo.

Es tan grande, no recuerdo que tuviera ese cuerpo, ahora es visible sus bíceps por encima del saco que parece hecho a su medida.

— Por favor, señor —pido—, déjeme ir.

Pone sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza, poniéndome nerviosa por su cercanía.

— De aquí no te vas hasta que me digas todo de ti, ¿quién eres realmente? Y lo más importante, ¿cuál es la razón de estar aquí?

Esto es lo único que me falta, que Edward Cullen llegue para arruinar mis planes. Levanto mi cabeza mirándole enfadada.

Sus ojos verdes me hipnotizan haciéndome sentir rara, mordisqueo mi labio intentando salir de su embrujo mientras mis manos pican por abrazarlo, por volver a sentir su cuerpo junto al mío.

— Responde. —dice mandon.

Doy un suspiro.

— Jared y yo somos novios, nos casaremos en un par de meses. —resumo, bajo su amenazante mirada. Lleva sus dedos al puente de la nariz se nota que el malhumor se está apoderando de él.

— ¿Por qué mientes? —cuestiona— Si eso fuera verdad, no te habrías acostado conmigo.

Avergonzada agacho mi cabeza. Dejando que sus largos dedos se posen en mi mentón, sin poder evitarlo cierro mis párpados por la sensación de sentir su toque, levanta muy despacio mi rostro obligándome a enfrentar su mirada. Cuando abro mis ojos, sus orbes esmeralda me observan con ¿ternura? Quizás no, pero se que hay algo más, que simple curiosidad.

— Perdón —dice—, no quería incomodarte.

— Esta bien, entiendo que son las consecuencias de mis actos. —digo en voz baja.

— Los dos somos responsables de lo que pasó. —se aleja de mí, camina hasta la puerta recargando su espalda en ella a la vez que pasa sus dedos por su cabello—. Mi esposa está aquí, quiero pedirte que no te le acerques. —sus ojos se vuelven fieros—. Te exijo que no te acerques a mi familia. Porque ellos son lo más importante que tengo, y para protegerlos de mujeres como tú, que se acuestan con el primero que ven... Soy capaz de todo. —sale del despacho dejando la puerta abierta.

¿Por mujeres como yo? Sus palabras provocan un extraño dolor en mi pecho, él está arrepentido y se nota que su familia es su prioridad. Pero a que viene su amenaza, ¿acaso cree que yo...?

Salgo del despacho con mi autoestima en mis pies, aunque mi cabeza se mantiene elevada, mi sonrisa sigue estando en mis labios, mi corazón siente un alfiler pinchando a cada latido. En el comedor todos están esperando por mi, al menos así lo siento cuando sus miradas se fijan en mi persona, les muestro mis dientes fingiendo ser la "prometida" más feliz del planeta. Evito mirar a los invitados, sólo me concentro en mi amigo quien está sentado en la silla contigua charlando con su papá, de pronto las conversaciones se vuelven ruidosas. Todos hablan muy alto de temas que desconozco, me siento incómoda por compartir la mesa con totales desconocidos, mis ojos pican por llorar, y entonces mi penar pesa cual concreto sobre mis hombros. Estoy más sola que nunca... queriendo resolver algo que no puedo hacer sola.

Mis lágrimas calentitas recorren mis mejillas, las quito con rapidez a la vez que me concentro en mirar mi plato de comida, ahora la pechuga de pollo en crema de hongos me parece insípida y mal holiente, mi estómago se rehúsa por comida revolviendo todo de nuevo, las náuseas vuelven haciendo que cubra mi boca con ambas manos.

― ¿Te sientes mal? ―levanto mi vista hacia la mujer de piel trigueña sentada frente a mi, sus ojos verdes me miran intrigantes.

― No, es solo el olor del pollo. ―respondo todavía con mis manos en la boca.

― No lo comas, yo no consumo ningún producto derivado del animal. ―dice con pretensión, mirando con adoración el montón de hojas verdes frente a ella―. Ser vegana es lo mejor que puedes hacer. ¿Verdad, amor? ―se voltea sonriente al hombre que está a su lado, le acaricia la mejilla con sus dedos haciendo que él se aleje un poco, no hace falta saber más... ella es la esposa.

Quito mi mirada de ellos, esperando que el tiempo pase, que pase rápido para no volverlos a ver nunca más. El destino o lo qué sea no pueden permitir que en mi vida se vuelva a cruzar Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **Hola, de nuevo por aquí trayendo el capítulo extra, seguro pensarán que no era lo que esperaban, o quizá querían saberlo todo de Bella, pero no, no será así, solo les revele un poco sobre el "matrimonio" de nuestra protagonista. El siguiente capítulo si es más sobre Edward y Bella, ellos empezarán a convivir más porque aunque Bella no quiera verlo más, parece que el destino tiene otros planes. ¿Qué les parece Bella?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han hecho mucho feliz y eso de verdad anima a seguir escribiendo, recuerden que son mi energía y gran aliciente. Gracias totales para las personas que se animan a dejar sus opiniones, por ahí salió un chico que no dejó su nombre, saludos y me halaga que te haya gustado mucho mi anterior fic, sobretodo me emociona que te este gustando éste. Para la chica que preguntó si habrá final feliz le digo qué "Sí". Para las lectoras silenciosas, animense a dejar sus dudas, conjeturas. Mis niñas que siempre me apoyan muchísimas gracias. Un beso.**

 **¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 7**

El líquido caliente pasa por mi garganta mientras contemplo la ciudad, me distraigo en las diminutas gotas de lluvia que deslizan por el ventanal oscuro de mi oficina parece que el día de hoy el cielo se mantendrá grisáceo, las frías temperaturas no quieren dar tregua.

— Al menos di algo, Edward. Cualquier cosa es mejor que este silencio. —James lleva unos diez minutos sentado frente a mi escritorio, observándome—. ¿Qué te dijo, Isabella?

Volteo a verlo unos instantes antes de volver a perder mi vista en la ciudad.

— Nada relevante. —bebo otro sorbo al café caliente—. Se va a casar.

— ¿Y? —apremia.

Me vuelvo hacia él, molesto por la insistencia o más bien encabronado conmigo, pongo la taza de café sobre del escritorio con brusquedad derramando un poco del contenido encima de un folder.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —apoyo mis puños sobre la mesa escritorio—. Que soy un maldito oportunista por acostarme con una chiquilla, a la cual se me hizo fácil seducir en un bar, que en mi estuvo la cordura de detenerme cuando descubrí que era virgen y no lo hice porque mi calentura fue mucho más, que la fidelidad que le juré a mi mujer, ¿quieres saber que anoche la humille? Sí, ¡le hice creer que era una mujerzuela! La culpe de lo sucedido. Y ahorita estoy que me lleva el diablo… porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

— Oh… —balbucea—, no sé qué decirte.

— No digas nada, yo mismo me busque este infierno en el que estoy. —pego un puñetazo al escritorio—. Desde hace dos meses me jodí la vida y de paso la de ella.

— Te complicas la existencia porque quieres, hermano. Tan sólo finge que no la conoces, que en tu vida la has visto. ¿tan difícil te resulta?

¿Difícil? No es la palabra correcta. Yo diría que me cuesta un infierno ignorarla, porque llevo dos malditos meses pensando en ella, divagando entre mis recuerdos el día que la hice **mi mujer.** Entonces saber que estare conviviendo con ella, mirándonos todos los días será la prueba más difícil de superar.

— Eso haré —respondo—, la ignorare.

Como si mi pensamiento la hubiese llamado, entra Mike con ella, sus ojos color chocolate se posan en mi ruborizando sus mejillas de inmediato, nerviosa la veo juguetear con la cremallera de su cazadora.

— Buenos días, ella es Bella. Mi nueva Secretaría. —anuncia Newton— Él es Edward, y este es James.

— Hola. —musita.

— Bienvenida. —James se pone de pie, estrecha su mano con ella.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Isabella? —indago sin poder reprimir mi curiosidad.

— diecinueve —contesta viendo hacia afuera del ventanal que está atrás de mi.

Esta ignorando mi presencia, en su gesto de enfado se nota que no desea hablar conmigo, así como hizo anoche en el comedor, se dispuso a evadirme en todo momento.

Pues bien, es lo mejor para los dos, por mi parte haré como si nunca hubiese existido.

— ¿Necesitas su currículum, Edward? —cuestiona Mike—. Puedes pedirlo a Irina. Lo acabo de dejar con ella.

— En realidad no, es tu empleada y no tengo porque tener ningún interés en saber de Isabella. —la frialdad de mi voz, no sólo me sorprende a mí, sino también desencaja el rostro de Mike—. Empecemos a trabajar —digo por último, volviendo a sentarme.

Los veo salir a todos de mi oficina, en ese instante suelto el aire retenido sintiendo un poco de alivio, mi restirador está en una esquina me acerco con la única intención de empezar a trazar cualquier cosa. Necesito distraer mi mente.

Han pasado cuatro horas, no se escucha ningún ruido, todos deben estar en su hora de comida. Con el móvil en mano, hago una llamada a la única persona que debe ocupar mi mente.

— ¿Comemos juntos?

— Lo siento, Ed. Tengo planes con Victoria y Jessica. —responde Leah. La conozco tan bien que puedo imaginar que tiene los labios fruncidos conteniendo una sonrisa—. Nos vemos por la noche, cariño.

Resignado descuelgo el saco del perchero con la intención de ir a comer al restaurante donde nos juntamos a diario. Pero mi buena suerte hoy no me acompaña, ella está sentada en uno de los sofás, no se percata de mi, porque me da la espalda. Bien puedo salir sin que me vea, sin embargo no lo hago. Me quedo allí escuchando lo que habla por el móvil.

— Garrett, por favor sólo será un minuto. —súplica a punto del llanto—. Por favor déjame hablar con Jasmine. —guarda silencio por varios minutos, escuchando del otro lado de la línea—. Eres un maldito, no tienes derecho sobre ella y lo sabes. —recarga su frente en las rodillas abrazada de sus piernas, solloza desconsolada—. Te juro, que no te quedarás con ella.

Me hago presente saliendo frente a ella, me siento a su lado en el sofá.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella sólo niega con su cabeza inclinada. Por los espasmos que hace su cuerpo, puedo ver que llora con profunda tristeza. Sin poder resistir más, pongo mi mano en su espalda recorriendo de arriba abajo, tratando de confortar un poco su dolor.

— ¿Quieres que le llame a Jared? —pregunto con un ruego en mi interior porque diga no.

Levanta su rostro mostrando cuán desprotegida está, su mirada súplica por ayuda. Se ve tan vulnerable.

— Sólo abrázame... por favor. —susurra.

La envuelvo en mis brazos; dejándola llorar hasta que ella quiera, le doy mi consuelo porque es lo único que puedo ofrecerle.

Aspiro el olor de su cabello llenando mi sistema con su aroma a fresias, tan único de ella.

— Pasemos a mi oficina. —sugiero— Allí podremos hablar sin que nos interrumpan.

Su cuerpo se tensa; levanta la cabeza, alinea nuestras miradas, se aleja de mi.

— No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Sr Cullen. —se incorpora tambaleante.

Vuelvo a sujetar su cuerpo, evitando que se caiga. Estoy seguro que está mareada porque sus dedos se aferran a mi antebrazo. No le doy oportunidad a negarse, sólo la ayudo a caminar hasta mi oficina. Bella se sienta en mi sofá retorciendo sus dedos.

— Se supone, que no soy de su agrado. —Su voz dolida, me recuerda que no he sido un caballero con ella.

— Te ruego me disculpes por lo de anoche. Estaba muy nervioso. Como te dije aquel día; nunca le había sido infiel a mi esposa, entonces ahora no sé cómo comportarme.

— Solo olvidelo y ya. —dice como si nada, ahora es mi turno de sentirme herido. Bella se entregó a mi por primera vez y no parece importarle.

— ¿Lo has hecho, tú? —mi pregunta la hace ruborizar.

Asiente sin posar sus ojos en mi.

— Tengo cosas realmente importantes en que pensar. —termina diciendo en voz quedita.

— Claro. Tu boda, por ejemplo.

— También. —dice, mordiendo su labio.

— Lo otro importante es hablar con Jasmine, ¿verdad? —indago con cautela.

Bella me observa absorta sin saber que decir, no me queda opción que sincerarme con ella.

— Te escuché, cuando le suplicabas a un tal Garrett que te permitiera hablar con... ¿Quién es Jasmine en tu vida? Me imagino que debe ser importante, para que te pongas en ese estado. Te veías muy mal.

Pasan los minutos, ella continúa en silencio hasta que eleva su rostro.

— Es mi sobrina —confiesa—, es lo único que tengo en mi vida.

Su revelación me deja intrigado. Ella no tiene más familia que Jasmine. Ahora comprendo su vulnerabilidad, Isabella está sola en la vida, quizá, solo esta peleando por ver o hablar unos pocos minutos con su sobrina. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

— ¿Dónde está Jasmine, ahora? —curioso por saber un poco más, me pongo a indagar—. ¿Qué edad tiene?

Ella parpadea abrumada. Se quita un mechón de su dócil cabellera el cual posa atrevido sobre su cara, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja.

— Jasmine vive en Moscú, en unos meses cumplirá cinco años. Para ese entonces espero viva conmigo.

¡Bingo! Ella se casa por recuperar a su sobrina. Esa es la única razón.

— Jared lo sabe, ¿verdad? —ella asiente, volviendo a morder su labio.

— Por favor, no diga nada. —se pone de pie, camina de un lado a otro—. Olvide todo lo que le he dicho.

— Confía en mí, yo puedo ayudarte sin necesidad de que te unas en matrimonio. —sujeto su mano, ayudando a calmar su nerviosismo—. No estas sola. Si me dices toda la verdad, te ayudaré.

— No. —quita su mano de las mías—. No quiero que insista, es mas, no quiero que vuelva a dirigirse a mi. Anoche entendí perfecto la impresión que tiene de mi. —entrecierra sus ojos, mirándome dubitativa—. Ya veo, quiere que acepte su ayuda, me imagino que piensa cobrarse muy bien. Pues se quedara con las ganas, porque nunca, ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre el planeta me volveria acostar de nuevo con usted.

El azote a la puerta es lo único que alcance a entender. Se ha ido.

…

Una semana sin hablar con ella, tan solo me conformo con verla de lejos platicando con las secretarias, riéndose de las tonterías de Vladímir, incluso habla con James cuando se le dificulta entender algo, sin embargo yo no existo para Bella. Su actitud me molesta, todo me incomoda, sobretodo cuando finjo estar feliz mirando a Jared todo el tiempo merodeando por aquí, abrazándola, besando sus mejillas, sus labios. Para colmo lo tengo que soportar en las mañanas cuando estoy en gym, fingiendo interés en sus estúpidas charlas de boda. Últimamente Jared no es mi persona favorita.

Los gritos de Irina llaman mi atención, saliendo a toda prisa hasta el amplio pasillo.

Ahí está de nuevo mi dulce tormento, tendida sobre el sofá de piel marrón, su rostro luce demacrado y tiene los ojos cerrados. Irina y Mike la rodean de pie a la vez que sacuden unos folders tratan de darle aire; preocupado camino hasta ella, me acuclillo moviendo su cara con mi mano, parece un cadáver y el sólo pensamiento genera una angustia en mi.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —indago en un grito, me siento nervioso al verla así, que sólo puedo tomarla en mis brazos llevándola a mi oficina. Al menos mi sofá es más grande, acojinable y también cómodo. «Esa es la única razón» pienso, mientras escucho una vocecilla en mi interior reír.

— ¡Se desmayó! —afirma Mike nervioso, alejándose con el móvil pegado a su oreja.

— Pero, ¿cuál es la razón? —indago preocupado, atreviendome a quitar algunos mechones de cabello que están sobre su cara. Es tan hermosa... y joven.

Irina prácticamente me empuja arrodillándose ante la chiquilla rozando las fosas nasales con un algodoncito empapado de alcohol. Isabella remueve la cabeza arrugando la pequeña nariz, manotea a la rubia y de apoco abre sus hermosos orbes achocolatados, observa asustada a todos lados, antes de centrarse en mi secretaria hace intentos apoyándose sobre sus codos.

— Ni lo intentes —le dice Irina impidiendo que se incorpore—. Sufriste un desmayo, debes descansar.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Bella con expresión confundida—. No lo recuerdo.

— ¿Has tomado bocado? —indaga Irina— La falta de alimento puede ser la causa.

— Desayune… pero, he estado devolviendo. —musita— creo estoy enferma, mi estómago se revuelve con los olores fuertes de la comida.

Me da tanta ternura aunque a la vez me preocupa que haya pescado algún virus, se ve tan frágil, se nota que ha perdido peso. Jared debería cuidar mejor de ella.

— ¿Enferma? —interviene Vladimir, no me había percatado de su presencia hasta que lo escucho hablar, él está recargado sobre el umbral cruzado de brazos mirando con atención.

— Es mejor acudir a un médico. Si quieres yo puedo llevarte. —sin poder evitarlo más le ofrezco mi ayuda, logrando captar su atención.

Su rostro se tiñe de un adorable escarlata, se incorpora despacio quedando sentada en el sofá, sin responder y sin mirarme. Inclina su cabeza dejando que su cabello largo ,lleno de ondas cubran su cara.

— Estoy bien. —susurra, se pone de pie con dificultad siendo ayudada en todo momento por Irina.

Desabrocha con suma lentitud su cazadora color amarilla, sacándola de su esbelto cuerpo, la pone sobre su antebrazo, dejando verla con una sencilla blusa negra de escote en "v" la veo hiperventilar, está nerviosa por el modo en que pasa sus palmas por sobre su jeans finge que no pasa nada.

— Me alegro que estés bien, Isabella. —Mike se acerca a ella flexionando su brazo alrededor de su cintura, llevándola fuera de mi oficina—. Jared está por llegar, se preocupó cuando le dije que te habías desmayado nuevamente.

Se alejan fuera de mi vista con Irina y Vladimir escoltando su camino.

— Sería bueno que cerraras la boca. —dice James sentado en mi escritorio, chasquea los dientes a la vez que juega con un lapicero entre sus dedos.

Lo ignoro sentandome en mi silla, abro la portátil e intento concentrarme en unos correos antiguos, él sigue dándome la espalda hasta que deja caer de golpe el lapicero haciendo un ruido estruendoso por la fuerza de su mano. Se vuelve hacia mí, achicando los ojos azules.

— Ella te gusta —afirma—, ni siquiera puedes disimular.

— Sólo espero que hayas usado forro, hermano. —añade en voz baja—. Porque no hace falta ser Doctor para darse cuenta, que Isabella está embarazada.

Me levanto a velocidad haciendo tambalear las cosas que están sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Que dices? —mi voz sale en un rugido—. Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso.

Me quedo callado, asimilando que de ser verdad. No puede ser mío, la prueba contundente es el preservativo que use esa vez. Mis párpados se cierran justo cuando mi corazón bombea más de prisa negándome a recordar.

— Pues me alegro… aunque los condones no son cien por ciento seguros, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— No se te hace que tengo suficientes preocupaciones con verla aquí, cómo para agregar un hijo. ¿Te parece poco?

James se queda en silencio estoy seguro que tiene las palabras justas quemando su lengua. Pero no le queda de otra, cuando Vladimir entra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se deja caer de la forma tosca y despreocupada en la silla, el rubio lo observa también sonriendo sentándose en la silla contigua.

— ¿Cuál es la novedad, Vladimir? —indaga James, sabiendo que nuestro amigo es cotilla de hueso ancho.

— Newton está por estrenarse como abuelo. —encoge sus hombros— Aunque no se ve muy feliz.

Me deslizo en mi silla con mis ojos puestos en la pantalla de la portátil sin prestar ningún tipo de atención a ella, tan sólo me concentro en la conversación que sostienen Vladimir y James.

— En serio, ¿y por qué crees eso? —cuestiona James— ¿No le agrada la novia? A mi no me parece que sea mala persona o algo así.

— Mike duda del romance de Jared con Bella demasiado rosa para ser verdad. —se queda callado por largos minutos, después puedo sentir que me observa fijamente—. Tampoco le debe hacer mucha gracia que Jared cargue con un hijo que no es de él. Lo conozco y puedo asegurar que eso piensa.

Me tenso al escuchar su relato, hago una profunda exhalación removiendo cuanta cosa hay en el primer cajón, cinta adhesiva, marcadores fluorescentes, plumas, clips. Hasta que ambos continúan hablando como si yo no existiera.

— Realmente no comprendo cómo puede dudar, ¡duermen juntos! —continúa Vladímir—. Yo mismo miré la ropa de Jared en la cama de Bella el día del compromiso, ¿recuerdan? Además es ilógico pensar que no compartan cama, cuando ella vive con ellos.

¿Ah, con qué duermen juntos? Molesto por la revelación cierro con fuerza el maldito cajón, me incorporo sin mirarlos y me aproximo a la puerta saliendo de ahí. No me interesa saber más.

Con mis manos en los bolsillos estoy frente a la oficina de Newton, me debato entre entrar o no. Necesito hablar con ella, asegurarme que está bien y lo más importante que no tiene ningún embarazo.

Abro un poco la puerta, quedándome allí, viéndola, Bella tiene los codos apoyados en el escritorio sosteniendo con las manos su cabeza, sus ojos lucen enrojecidos, parece que ha llorado. Jared esta frente a ella sentado con una pierna flexionada en su rodilla y las manos en su cachucha.

— No es justo, Jared. No es tu responsabilidad.

— Te quiero, Bella. No tenemos porque terminar el compromiso. Podemos decir que el bebé es mío. —Jared se acerca a ella tomando su mentón—. Quiero ser el papá de tu bebé.

Sus palabras provocan un ligero mareo en mi, siento la sangre hervir por todas mis terminaciones a la vez que mi corazón martillea con fuerza. Bella está embarazada. Y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que Jared usurpe mi lugar... El bebé es mío. ¿Y ella?

* * *

 **Hola, ¿quien adivinó el embarazo? Parece que Edward no sale de una cuando ya está en otra. ¿que opinan de la revelación de Bella? ¿Les gustó el capítulo?**

 **POR FAVOR dejen sus dudas, opiniones, conjeturas. Me hace muchísimo feliz leerles. Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, así también agradezco sus reviews son el mejor aliciente. Recuerden que sus comentarios son mi energía. GRACIAS**

 ***Les recomiendo leer a Jane Bells, ella acaba de subir el primer capítulo del fic "Lo más precioso".**

 **La próxima semana NO podré subir capítulo extra, lo siento :(**

 **¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 8**

La luz LED parpadea con insistencia, ha entrado otro nuevo mensaje al móvil, solo miro instantes al aparato que está sobre el escritorio, volviendo mi vista a la ciudad. Mis manos aún continúan en mis bolsillos acariciando con mis dedos el maltratado trozo de ticket que sigo trayendo conmigo como si fuese amuleto. Se ha esfumado la noción del tiempo, no recuerdo cuántas horas llevo aquí.

Divagando.

¿De cuántas formas puedes joderte la vida?

Mucho peor aún; la vida de las personas que más amo, mis hijos… Leah.

Exhalo con pesadez.

Formuló tantas teorías dejando que cada una me lleve a la misma conclusión… "el hubiera".

Si hubiera sido **fiel** no estaría lamentando lo sucedido.

― ¡Basta Edward! ―murmuro―, es tiempo de afrontar las consecuencias.

Doy media vuelta tomando mi móvil sin mirar los mensajes entrantes. Abro la puerta, no hace falta buscarla, ella está ahí, sentada sobre el escritorio de Irina.

― Isabella ―menciono su nombre haciendo tensar su cuerpo―. Necesito que hablemos.

Irina se pone de pie se acomoda las gafas, le echa un vistazo a Bella y luego a mi.

― Lamento la tardanza. Yo, yo entretuve a Bella. ―dice avergonzada.

― No hay problema, Irina. ―le doy una sonrisa que la relaja al instante.

Bella no dice nada tan sólo se acerca con suma lentitud escabulléndose en mi oficina.

― ¿De qué quiere hablar? ―cuestiona sin mirarme, acomoda su cabello sobre su hombro mientras camina al ventanal.

― Escuché la conversación con Jared. ―respondo, dejando que un descomunal mutismo se adueñe de nosotros.

― ¿Estás embarazada? ―pregunto sin rodeos.

Ella se mantiene dándome la espalda con su vista fuera de la ventana, solo veo que encoge sus hombros. Sin poder soportar más me acerco a ella, pongo una mano bajo su codo haciéndola girar a mi. Sus ojos se fijan en los míos mostrando en ellos todo el temor que siente.

― Por favor ―suplico―, solo responde.

― Utilice un test casero. ―su voz apenas se escucha, después inclina la cabeza comenzando a juguetear con sus dedos―. Salió una carita feliz.

¿Una carita feliz? ¡Diablos! ¿eso qué significa?

― Es positivo. ―murmura.

¡Positivo! Automáticamente me alejo de ella, siento como si estuviera cayendo de un precipicio, por acto reflejo apoyo mi mano en el cristal de la ventana. Sin poder procesar todavía la noticia, me hallo preguntando.

― ¿Es mio? ―aclaro mi garganta, levanto la vista hacia ella. No recuerdo haber inclinado mi cabeza pero debió suceder en algún momento.

Asiente.

― Sólo me he acostado con usted. ―su voz es apenas un murmullo.

― Duermes con Jared, ¿no? ―respondo a la defensiva. Ella eleva su rostro mirándome con tanto desprecio mientras se acumulan lágrimas en ellos.

― No se preocupe señor Cullen. ―limpia con brusquedad sus lágrimas, las cuales no dejan de recorrer sus mejillas―. No voy a tenerlo.

― ¡¿Qué?!

Inclina su cabeza nuevamente.

― No puedo traer un hijo al mundo en estas condiciones. ―solloza― En estos momentos mi prioridad es Jasmine, necesito tenerla conmigo. Tampoco se me hace justo dejar a Jared cargue con la responsabilidad. ―levanta su mirada― cuando el bebé no es de él. Y en último de los casos jamás le exigiría al padre que responda… porque él está casado. Cómo ve… no hay muchas opciones.

Mis manos se mantienen en puños. Por alguna extraña razón siento fluir como lava ardiendo en mi torrente sanguíneo… no quiere tener a mi hijo. Porque estoy seguro que es mio.

― ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?―elevo mi voz indignado, la acorralo contra el cristal todavía con mis manos empuñadas―. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en matar a tu propio hijo?

― Usted no me conoce. ―me enfrenta, ahora sus pequeños puños están en mi pecho intentando alejarme de ella―. Así que le prohíbo que se atreva a juzgarme, usted no tiene ni la mínima idea de quién soy. ―dice entre hipidos― No sabe lo que es tener un hijo en mis circunstancias, ni siquiera he podido estudiar la universidad, ¿qué le puedo ofrecer? No, yo no puedo traer al mundo a un niño que sufrirá por mi culpa. No puedo condenarlo de ese modo. No puedo.

― Te ayudaré. ―prometo, ahora ella me ve con incredulidad. Parpadea un par de veces seguidas volviendo a mirarme―. El bebé también es mío, ¿no? Entonces me convierte en responsable de él. Puedo ayudarte de forma monetaria.

― No necesito su dinero. ―masculla entre dientes. Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo un puchero de niña berrinchuda―. Tampoco lo quiero cerca de mi.

Llevo mis dedos índice y pulgar sobre el puente de mi nariz. Intento no enojarme, lo primordial es confirmar si está embarazada.

― Acompáñame ―sujeto su muñeca―, tenemos que visitar un obstetra.

Bella se resiste, echándose hacia atrás, logrando que lastime su muñeca. Está llorando de nuevo, me vuelvo a ella, notando el terror en sus ojos.

― Por favor, no. ―súplica.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― No lo mate, es mi bebe. ―solloza― Le prometo irme de aquí, solo deje que me quede con él. ―toca su vientre plano, produciendo en mi, miles sensaciones extrañas.

Me acerco despacio, pongo mis manos en sus mejillas, sintiendo la humedad de sus lágrimas. Quiero abrazarla, decirle que todo estará bien, sin embargo no lo hago. Tan solo me quedo observando su rostro compungido. Ella es solo una chiquilla llena de miedos. Y yo soy un idiota por haberme atrevido a pensar mal.

― Bella, iremos a que te hagan un reconocimiento prenatal. ―dije con tanta ternura, tratando de calmar su exaltado estado de ánimo―. Necesitas iniciar un control de embarazo lo antes posible.

― ¿Usted confía en mí? Es decir. Me cree, que mi bebé es suyo, ¿verdad?

¿Qué puedo decirle? Fijate que desde que te conocí y te dejaste envolver por mis palabras, mis toqueteos. Supe que eras tan inocente y sería fácil aprovecharme de ti. No, en realidad no puedo decir esto, pero con mis años intuyo que eres una chiquilla noble. A la cual la vida se ha encargado de herir de distintas maneras. Que me encargare de averiguarlo.

Siempre he pensado que las palabras pronunciadas pueden engañar de mil maneras; sin embargo una mirada profunda jamás lo hará, y sus enormes ojos achocolatados no pueden mentir.

― Confío en ti. ―le aseguro con una leve sonrisa.

Ella sonríe deslumbrante. Mis ganas de abrazarla se hacen más intensas, sacudo mi cabeza tratando de ignorar mis ansias, pongo distancia, esperando que eso resulte.

Antes de salir de la oficina echo un vistazo al solitario pasillo, es incómodo escondernos, solo que no hay otra opción, por el momento. Me golpeo mentalmente que significa ¿Por el momento? Me rio por lo bajo mientras bajamos por el elevador. Bella también se mantiene alejada de mi, se distrae con un mechón de cabello enroscandolo en su dedo índice. Las puertas del elevador se abren haciéndonos soltar un suspiro cuando constatamos que no hay nadie a la visita. Nos encaminamos al aparcadero en un total silencio, colocó mi mano en su espalda, ella se tensa mirándome sorprendida, evito reír y solo le indico con la cabeza que es mi auto.

El viaje en coche no se siente tan tenso, al contrario pude notar que Bella se veía relajada. De pronto veo con mi vista periférica que ella sonríe abrazando su cazadora a su cuerpo.

― ¿Qué te causa gracia? ―cuestiono, un tanto intrigado.

Ella voltea hacia a mi; apresando su labio entre sus dientes.

― Es que sucede algo extraño. ―musita― Desde que te conocí; siento que todos mis esfuerzos por alejarte de mi mente han sido en vano.

¿Qué? Ella piensa en mí, ¿Desde cuando?

Recompone su semblante poniéndose seria.

― Me pasa lo mismo. ―confieso― también he intentado no pensarte, ni verte. Parece que nada da resultado.

Le doy un guiño haciendo que se ruborice.

Sigo conduciendo una hora más hasta llegar al enorme edificio alto donde aparco, Bella se baja sin esperar que abra su puerta, vuelve a poner su cazadora cubriéndose del aire gélido, frota sus palmas abrazándose a sí misma. Caminamos a la par parando en el módulo de información, pido unos análisis de sangre. La señorita nos echa una mirada 'rara', seguro ha notado la diferencia de edad debe pensar que soy un aprovechado. Nos manda al segundo piso, donde continuamos en ese tortuoso silencio, recorriendo con lentitud cada largo pasillo.

Al llegar a la estación de enfermeras, animo a Bella dar su información personal llenando los cuestionarios correspondientes, una enfermera la hace pasar al sanitario para una muestra de orina, también la ayuda a entrar al cubículo donde extraen varios tubos con su sangre. Al salir de ahí su rostro luce pálido, me aproximo con rapidez, sujeto su antebrazo guiandola a la cafetería. La obligo a beber un jugo de naranja mientras nos sentamos a esperar los resultados.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer, si es positivo? ―indaga Bella en voz muy baja―. Al menos, me he aferrado a la idea que el test de farmacia está equivocado, hay un 1 por ciento que resulte erróneo.

No debo ser el único que mantiene su fe en ese 1 por ciento.

― Te prometí que estaría contigo. ―inconscientemente sujeto sus mano―. Juntos afrontaremos lo que venga.

― Usted debe odiarme, ¿verdad? ―quita sus manos de las mías, haciéndome sentir extraño por su rechazo.

― No te odio, Bella. ―le regaló una ligera sonrisa―. Es miedo a las consecuencias. Te mentiría si te dijera que no pasará nada, que ambos seguiremos con nuestras vidas. Pero no es así, yo debo asumir mi responsabilidad frente a todos, incluyendo mi familia.

― No quiero arruinar su vida. ―arruga su frente, es obvio que está mortificada por mi―. No hace falta que diga nada. Yo me las arreglaré sola, no tengo nada que perder. Sin embargo usted, tiene una esposa bellísima e hijos. ―se queda pensativa― ¿Cuántos hijos tiene?

― No quiero que te sientas culpable, ¿lo prometes? ―no responde, sólo baja su mirada, se ha vuelto a poner triste―. Tengo dos hijos adolescentes; Derek tiene quince, Ian catorce años, los tres somos muy unidos.

― Oh. Entonces debe ser un gran padre.

― Bella, te quiero pedir algo. ―levanto su mentón con mis dedos―. No me hables de usted, es suficiente con nuestras diferencias de edad, como para agregar formalismos.

― Lo intentaré. ―murmura con timidez.

Es tan dulce. Posee unos rasgos aniñados al arrugar la nariz cuando está molesta. Su piel luce fresca sin ninguna clase de imperfecciones, me alegro que no use maquillaje, ella es bonita al natural.

― Edward. ―dice mi nombre de forma tan suave, que me hace sonreír―. Es hora de ir por los resultados.

Mi cuerpo se tensa por completo, aun así no quito mi sonrisa del rostro. Quiero hacerla sentir segura, aunque yo por dentro este hecho trizas. Regresamos con la misma lentitud, quizá ninguno de los dos este preparado para el resultado. La enfermera nos divisa al entrar, levanta el dichoso sobre blanco, nos sonríe al entregarlo en las manos de Bella.

― Bueno ―suelta un suspiro―, llego el momento.

Tan solo la observo. Sus dedos temblorosos desdoblan la hoja de papel, la escucho murmurar, traga saliva posando sus ojos en los míos.

― Estoy embarazada.

Ahora es una realidad, no sé cómo sentirme, ¿feliz?, ¿aterrado?

― No estarás sola. ―tomo su pequeña mano temblorosa entre las mías―. Esta misma noche, hablaré con Leah de nuestro hijo.

* * *

 **Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? Estuve a punto de no subir actualización, se me complico mucho escribir con familia alrededor de mi. Por eso les pido disculpas por todos los horrores ortográficos que seguro van a encontrar. En cuanto me sea posible lo corregiré. Prometido.**

 **Vamos al capítulo, hoy quise hacer un breve episodio. Mas que nada centrado en los miedos de Edward y Bella, espero les guste. De aquí en adelante comienzan sus acercamientos.**

 **Agradezco mucho sus favoritos, alertas y reviews.**

 **Por favor déjenme sus opiniones, me hace muchísimo feliz leerles. Recuerden que sus reviews son energía para mi.**

 **¡Nos leemos el martes!**

 **Gracias.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Chapter 9**

― ¡Hola, pá! ―Ian se lanza a mis brazos apenas me ve entrar.

Lo envuelvo en mis brazos poniendo atención en la mesilla de centro llena de golosinas junto a unos tazones servidos con cereal de colores, los cojines están esparcidos por la toda la sala estar, mientras Derek se mantiene con la boca abierta mirando hipnotizado el televisor. El fuerte volumen le impide percatarse de mi; solo continúa con sus ojos muy abiertos llevando a su boca un trozo de galleta.

― ¿Por qué no se han dormido? ―pregunto mirando mi reloj. Por lo regular, Leah nunca permite que se desvelen.

― Mamá esta de genio. ―dice Derek con su atención puesta en el televisor. Luego de unos segundos voltea me mira sorprendido, se incorpora a velocidad abrazándome.

― No, no está de genio. ―interviene Ian― ella se olvidó de ir por nosotros al colegio porque se fue de compras con Victoria y Jessica. Entonces, para que no te digamos nada, nos dejó ver televisión y comer chatarra. ―explica encogiendo sus hombros― solo que, yo no soy bueno para guardar secretos.

― Por cierto pá, ¿por qué no llegabas? ―inquiere con curiosidad mi hijo menor. Aún con su sonrisa traviesa por haber descubierto a su mamá, se cruza de brazos mirándome desde el piso donde está sentado sobre un almohadón del sofá.

Aquí viene mi parte difícil "mentir" no me gusta hacerlo, mucho menos a ellos. Sólo que a veces no hay opción.

― Estaba trabajando, hoy estuve viendo nuevos proyectos. ―trate de sonar convincente. Me acerco de nuevo a ellos dejando un beso sobre sus frentes―. Me iré a dormir, no se desvelen.

Subo uno a uno los escalones aún sin ordenar mis ideas, cuando escucho a Ian gritar.

― Eres el mejor, pá. ―dice con orgullo, haciendo añicos mi corazón. Estoy casi seguro que en unos días no dirá lo mismo.

― Te quiero. ―digo mirándolo desde arriba, sujeto con mis manos el barandal inclinando mi cuerpo para observar también a Derek quien está poniendo atención a nosotros ―. Son mi vida entera, nunca olviden que los amo.

Continuó a paso lento por el pasillo del segundo piso, al abrir la puerta de nuestra alcoba. Leah está tendida sobre la cama tiene en sus manos una de esas revistas de moda, su camisón púrpura está subido hábilmente por una pierna que mantiene flexionada dejando ver parte del encaje negro de su ropa interior. Obvio ella sabe que la estoy viendo por eso tiene una sonrisa pícara en sus gruesos labios. De pronto frunce el entrecejo cerrando de golpe la revista y dejándola sobre la cama, se impulsa con las manos hasta quedar completamente sentada.

― ¿Por qué no respondiste el maldito celular? ―chilla― ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, Ed? Sabes que detesto cuando me ignoran. Hoy tuve un imprevisto, lo cual se me hacía imposible ir por tus hijos, pero como el señor no se dignó a responder ni mis llamadas ni mucho menos los mensajes, tuve que dejar de hacer mis cosas para ir por ellos. ―se puso de pie poniendo sus manos en las caderas―. Debes contratar un chófer que vaya por los chicos, no puedo hacerlo todo. De ese modo sentiré menos estrés; casi no tengo vida social por andar llevándolos al colegio.

Empecé a quitar mi saco dejándolo sobre la cama; también afloje mi corbata, y quite mi cinturón de las presillas del pantalón. Lo hice con toda la paciencia del mundo ignorando las exigencias de Leah y también su mirada asesina.

― ¿No vas a decir nada? ―cuestiona irritada― ¡maldita sea, responde!

Me volví a ella, en estos momentos ya estaba de pésimo humor, cuestionando cómo pude soportar su arrogancia por dieciséis años.

Exhalo molesto.

― Quiero hablar contigo. ―dije cortante― De manera civilizada sin aspavientos.

― ¿Me vas a decir donde mierda estabas metido hasta estas horas? ―su voz afilada me estaba fastidiando.

― Me estoy cansando de esto, Leah. ―nos señalé a ambos― Tu forma de llamar la atención me irrita, de igual manera me molesta que todo cuanto hay a tu alrededor sea más importante que tus hijos y yo. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo tengo la culpa de todo, porque desde un principio permití que me manipularas, dejándote controlar todo cuanto has querido de mi. Así que también soy tan culpable como tú.

― No amor, lo que pasa es que piensa un poco en mi. Todo el tiempo estoy en casa, es normal que me estrese. ―me abraza― ¿Sabes? Desde hace un mes comencé a tomar ácido fólico, quiero embarazarme. Intentemoslo amor, tengamos otro bebé.

Sus palabras fueron suficientes para recordar el verdadero motivo de esta conversación.

― Leah, un hijo no va a traer la paz ni mucho menos el amor que ya se fue de nosotros.

Ella se aleja mirándome con el ceño fruncido, podía sentir la ira de sus ojos verdes clavados en mi.

― Te pido perdón de antemano por lo que voy a decirte. ―sintiendo un gran nudo en mi pecho la mire a los ojos―. Te engañé... estuve con otra mujer.

Se me echó encima dándome una fuerte bofetada después comenzó a gritar blasfemias en mi contra.

― Te odio... maldito perro, te odio. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Dejo que saque su coraje al golpear mi cuerpo con sus manos. Su ira al derramar sus lágrimas, sus gritos dejando escapar su dolor.

¿Me duele? Claro que me duele como si me estuviera quemando en el infierno, quizá lo estoy.

― ¿Por qué me lo dices? ―indaga entre hipidos. Era la primera vez que la veía completamente destrozada. Sus puños ya no me golpeaban ahora sólo descansan sobre mi pecho―. Lo intuía pero no quería saberlo, ¿por qué lo haces?

― Es necesario. ―respondo, dando un largo suspiro tomando valor para continuar.

― Pero duele… duele mucho. ―se aleja, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Continúa con las manos en puño mientras balbucea frases inaudibles. La veo limpiar sus lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos―. ¿Desde cuándo? ―murmura.

― Cuando fui a Moscú, sucedió allí. ―declaro― fue solo una vez.

― Qué caso tiene que me hayas dicho, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Cuando es claro que solo fue una aventura de ocasión, una prostituta, una maldita arrastrada que se aprovechó de tu soledad.

― No es así ―niego ante su hipótesis.

Se planta ante mí, quitando sus lágrimas.

― No hablemos más de eso. Lo mejor es olvidar lo que pasó. ―anima.

― Leah, no podemos actuar como si nada pasó. ¡Te engañé!

― ¡No lo repitas! Tan solo, no lo repitas más… ―su voz se fue apagando.

― Necesito decirte todo. ―insisto.

― No. No quiero escuchar. ―lleva sus manos a las orejas, cubriéndose como niña pequeña―. No quiero saber, no me interesa.

― Leah, escúchame. ―sujeto sus hombros― No podemos seguir así, tenemos que hablar.

Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro; todavía cubriendo sus oídos, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

― Ella... está embarazada ―confieso.

Leah se mantiene estática su respiración se hace vertiginosa, miro sus fosas nasales dilatadas. Luego de unos segundos abre muy lentamente los ojos mirándome con tanta rabia. Levanta su mano para estrellarla en mi mejilla.

― ¡Maldito! ―chilla―, mil veces maldito.

Sostengo sus muñecas evitando que siga golpeando mi torso, lo cual la enfurece más.

― Se lo que te duele. Lo siento mucho. ―digo con voz rota―. Pero es mejor dejarlo aquí, quiero el divorcio.

Sus ojos fieros ahora lucen taciturnos.

― ¡Lárgate! ―ruge, apuntando a la puerta―. No quiero verte más, ¡fuera de mi casa!

― ¡Vete! ―sus manos empujan mi espalda hasta dejarme fuera de nuestra habitación.

El fuerte portazo detrás de mí; indica que ha cerrado la puerta, enseguida se escuchan todo tipo de ruidos, puedo asegurar que son los artículos que están sobre el tocador los que ahora son castigados por la furia de Leah.

Me vuelvo a la puerta dejando mi puño sostenido en el aire; no tiene caso hablar con ella, ahora está, tan fuera de sí. Doy media vuelta siguiendo mi camino, necesito salir de aquí.

…

Mi zapato no puede dejar de golpear el piso, al tiempo que alargo mi mano sosteniendo la copa de cristal bebiendo un poco de agua, necesito quitar la sequedad de mi garganta. Estoy nervioso después de una semana de no permitirme ver a mis hijos, ni acercarme a la casa. Hoy accedió a hablar conmigo, dejo la servilleta sobre la mesa poniéndome de pie cuando la veo llegar. Leah está frente a mí, vestida totalmente de negro y con sus enormes gafas de sol puestas, aunque el cielo esté nublado.

― ¿Cómo están mis hijos? ―pregunto― ¿Qué les dijiste?

Se sienta en el borde de la silla; quita sus gafas dejándolas en la mesa de forma elegante, su postura recta, un tanto arrogante me recuerda a la Leah de toda la vida.

― No creo que te importen mucho, cuando embarazaste a la primer mujerzuela que se atravesó en tu camino. ―responde cortante― Con la que "según" ―gesticula las comillas en el aire―. Tendrás un hijo.

― Quiero verlos, ser yo, quien les diga la verdad.

Enarca una perfecta ceja con una risa burlona en sus labios.

― Una verdadera lástima. Porque las cosas se harán a mi modo. ―sentencia.

Mis manos están hechas puños puestas sobre la mesa de madera. Leah es consciente de ello, porque no deja de observar mis nudillos blancos por el exceso de fuerza.

― Tengo una duda ―dice, bebiendo un poco de su copa―. ¿Cómo es la tipa? Sólo es simple curiosidad. Obvio no es mejor que yo.

― No voy a hablar de ella.

― ¿Se siguen viendo? ―indaga―, ¿Cómo te enteraste del supuesto embarazo? ―chasquea los dientes― Edward, no te has dado cuenta que te puede estar viendo la cara, solo pasó una vez, ¿no? ¿Qué te hace pensar que el hijo de esa, es tuyo? O sea si se acostó contigo, minimo lo hizo con otros, ¿no crees?

― No hablaré de ese tema contigo.

― Entonces, ¿por qué diablos me lo dijiste? Hubiera sido mejor no saber nada. ―recarga su espalda sobre el respaldar de la silla, cruza sus brazos mirando hacia la ventana.

― Porque preferí que lo supieras por mi. Y no por medio de terceros. Tambien te digo que afrontaré mi paternidad con todo lo que conlleva.

― Vaya, hasta pareces emocionado con la idea de tener un bastardo.

― ¡Basta, Leah! Puedo entender que estés dolida, de verdad lo siento. Pero no dejaré que descargues tu coraje con un bebé que ni siquiera a nacido.

― ¡Lo estas defendiendo! ―exclama en un grito.

― ¡Es mi hijo! ―respondo también con voz elevada― Lo protegeré de igual manera que lo he hecho con Ian y Derek.

― No nombres a mis hijos junto a ese mal…

― ¡Cállate! ―irrumpo, antes de que termine de ensañarse con mi bebé―. Además estamos aquí para hablar de nuestros hijos, quiero verlos.

― No, no quiero que los veas. Al menos, que aceptes mis condiciones, ¿qué dices?

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Vuelve a casa. ―dice, sin dejar de mirar el esmalte rojo de sus uñas―. A cambio te prometo no decirles nada, será un secreto entre nosotros dos, ¿aceptas?

― No quiero mentirles ―respondo―, les diré de su hermano.

― Esa cosa no es nada de mis hijos. ―vocifera.

Me incorporo y ella lo hace también.

― Nuestra relación ya no tiene sentido. ―expreso― Si queremos tener un poco de cordura entre nosotros, la mejor opción es el divorcio.

― Es por ella ―asegura―, por eso nos estas dejando.

― La odio tanto ―añade―, es una perra por meterse con hombres casados. Estoy segura que lo hizo a propósito. ―una solitaria lágrima humede su mejilla izquierda―. Y tú como un imbécil caíste.

…

Desliza su caja de comida china casi llena sobre la mesa de escritorio, arrugando la nariz, poniéndola lo más retirada de ella. Llevamos dos días compartiendo la hora del almuerzo desde mi oficina, era la única manera de asegurarme que probara bocado. Aunque siendo honesto, no sirve de mucho, ella ingiere muy poca comida. Eso sí, es fanática de las galletas de la suerte.

Bella sin proponerse siempre termina haciéndome sonreír, es algo natural cuando se está cerca ella. Justo en estos momentos, parece entretenida con el papelito oculto dentro de la galleta. Lo observa nuevamente y sonríe.

― ¿Te hace feliz el mensaje de una galleta? ―interrogo burlón.

― Aprendí a ser feliz con tan poco. ―se pone seria.

― ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? ―estoy intrigado por su vida en Moscú y todo lo relacionado a ella, pero no estoy dispuesto a presionarla bajo ninguna circunstancia.

― Un día te lo diré. ―promete.

― ¿Qué tal estás tú? ―cuestiona con timidez―. Se lo mucho que amas a tus hijos, por eso mismo me siento culpable por todo lo que estás pasando.

― Sí se trata de buscar culpables, yo soy el único. ―alargo mi mano acariciando la de ella, tan sólo un instante―. Hoy iré por mis hijos al colegio, pasaré la tarde con ellos. ―digo con una enorme sonrisa.

― ¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho, Edward. ―se incorpora emocionada― Con razón hoy tienes un semblante distinto, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

― Si hubieras comido un poco más, te lo habría dicho. ―ella sólo puso los ojos en blanco―. Entonces me voy. No quiero que llegues tarde. ―me abraza sin esperarlo. Sabía que era la emoción del momento, pero me vi flexionando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

― ¿Quién es ella, pá? ―la voz Ian me obliga alejar a Bella de mis brazos.

Mi hijo menor da un paso dentro de la oficina dejando atrás a su hermano y madre. La tensión se hace palpable en el espacio, Leah no deja de mirar a Bella de esa forma tan amenazante que suele usar para intimidar. Los brazos de Ian me distraen provocando un calor en mi pecho, ¡me han hecho tanta falta! Lo abrazo fuertemente siendo invadido por la felicidad de tenerlo conmigo. Ahora es Derek quien se acerca, lo envuelvo también en un abrazo fraternal sintiéndome completo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunta Leah, observando los restos de comida.

― Estaba a punto de ir por mis hijos. ―respondo.

― Le estoy preguntando a ¿Bella? ―inquiere, aproximándose a nosotros.

El rostro de Bella esta completamente pálido, apresa su labio inferior sin saber que decir o que hacer.

― Mira mamá ―Ian le muestra el pequeño papelito de Bella, casi restregandolo en la cara de Leah―. Esta galleta dice: estás frente al amor de tu vida.

― ¿Desde cuándo comes en tu oficina y con las secretarias? ―pregunta, sin dejar de mirar a la chiquilla castaña.

― Leah, no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

― ¿Veremos qué opinan tus hijos? —eleva la voz, dirigiéndose a nuestros hijos—. Su padre les dará una noticia; tendrá un nuevo hijo con otra mujer.

Sólo vi los rostros afligidos de mis hijos con su mirada suplicante porque fuera mentira, incline mi cabeza, ¿qué más podía hacer? Era el momento de hablar con ellos.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí les dejo el capítulo extra. Díganme que les pareció, pobre Edward hasta yo siento pena por él. ¿Qué creen que harán los chicos? ¿alguien más odia a Leah?**

 **Agradezco mucho sus favoritos, alertas y reviews.**

 **De verdad me hacen muchísimo feliz leerles. Recuerden que sus reviews son mi energía para escribir. Por cierto, gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron comentarios el capítulo pasado les mando un beso grande.**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**

 **¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

 **GRACIAS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Bella**

— ¿Veremos qué opinan tus hijos? —vocifera Leah, dirigiéndose a sus propios hijos—. Su padre les dará una noticia; tendrá un nuevo hijo con otra mujer.

Esa mujer es el diablo personificado, ¿cómo puede ser tan cruel? ¡Son solo unos niños!

Mi corazón se contrae de tristeza y vergüenza al mismo tiempo.

El rostro de Edward se torna serio en cuanto su esposa le da una mirada retadora. Inclina la cabeza totalmente avergonzado.

— ¿Es cierto eso papá? —interroga uno de los chicos—. ¿Vas a tener un hijo con otra mujer?

— Claro que no. —dice el chico risueño, colgándose del brazo de su padre—. ¿A qué no, pá?

— Responde a tus hijos, Edward. —Le anima la arpía.

Edward eleva la cabeza empezando un duelo de miradas con su esposa. Segundos después mira a los chicos.

— Hijos —los llama—, déjenme a solas con su madre.

— ¿Alguien quiere chocolate caliente? —intervengo, mirando a los hijos de Edward con sus rostros entristecidos.

Los animo con una tímida sonrisa para que me sigan, los hermanos intercambian miradas entre ellos, antes de empezar a caminar hacia mi.

Respiro con nerviosismo después de cerrar la puerta.

Los hijos de Edward me observan con el ceño fruncido, uno de ellos me sonríe a la vez que tira de mi mano.

— A dos bloques hay una pizzeria. —dice el chico risueño—. ¿cuál es tu favorita? La mía es la hawaiana, me gusta la combinación de piña y jamón.

— Oye —intento detenerlo—, ofrecí chocolate caliente.

Giro mi cabeza en busca de ayuda mientras estoy siendo casi arrastrada por un adolescente que es más alto y fuerte que yo. La mirada severa del hermano mayor me provoca duda, parece estar asimilando las palabras de su madre.

— ¡Detente, Ian! —chilla el chico tímido. Realmente agradezco que lo haya hecho porque su voz hizo detener al inquieto hermano—. Ella, no tiene abrigo —me señala.

Bajo mi vista a mis botas de piso que son lo único abrigador de mi atuendo, mis leggings no están diseñados para las temperaturas congelantes que hay fuera, así como tampoco la delgada tela de mi blusa de algodón.

— ¿Dónde está tu chaqueta? —indaga el niño risueño rascando su nuca—. Debemos irnos antes de que mamá salga de la oficina.

El niño está confundido quizá se imagina que soy una especie de nana y no la persona adulta que está trabajando. Cruzo mis brazos en desacuerdo fingiendo un mohín de disgusto, lo que provoca una sonrisa en él.

— Soy Ian Cullen, y este… —apunta al otro chico— Es mi hermano Derek.

— Isabella Swan. Bella para los amigos. —digo con una sonrisa.

— Ahora que ya somos amigos, Bella, ¿podemos irnos? —toma mi muñeca volviendo a tirar de mi. Veo los cristales oscuros convertidos en un borrón antes de entrar al ascensor. El vértigo se apodera de mí, recargo hacia atrás mi cabeza en la pared metálica a la vez que cierro mis ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquiere el chico tímido llamado Derek. Su mirada esmeralda es igual a la de **mi** Edward, sacudo mi cabeza por mi atrevimiento mental. En sí, los dos son una perfecta copia de su padre.

— Sí —confirmo—, es sólo un mareo.

Ian tararea alguna canción sin prestar un poco de atención a nosotros al tiempo que Derek se pone pensativo. Son tan distintos y a la vez tan iguales que no puedo quitar mi vista de los dos.

Las puertas se deslizan a cada lado dejándonos salir, avanzamos a mitad de camino, Ian me mira unos segundos, sin hacer ruido, regresa al ascensor sobre sus pasos. Pero justo cuando abren las puertas de nuevo Irina está adentro con mi cazadora en su mano, el chico le agradece con una enorme sonrisa volviendo hacia nosotros.

El viento sopla fuerte, evita que mi capucha se mantenga en mi cabeza, trato de cubrir mi boca con la bufanda, ¿cómo se me pudo ocurrir caminar bajo el intenso frío? Lo único bueno es que llegamos al restaurante en tiempo récord.

— ¿Así es de inquieto siempre? —señalo a Ian, quien no deja de jugar con las botellas de salsa picante que están sobre la mesa.

— Solo cuando está nervioso. —musita Derek— Lo que dijo mamá hace un rato, lo tiene de ese modo. —se queda en silencio unos minutos, después fija sus ojos en mi—. Gracias por venir con nosotros, yo solo no hubiera podido controlar su comportamiento. Ian suele protegerse de esa forma, de alguna manera ser hiperactivo le ayuda a aislarse de todo.

Vuelvo mis ojos a Ian; él sigue balbuceando frases inaudibles mientras hace girar las botellas de salsa una y otra vez causándole risa. También tiene los pequeños sobres de queso parmesano en su otra mano lanzándolos uno a uno al vidrio de la ventana.

— ¿Le ocurre muy seguido? —la culpa empieza a invadirme.

— Tenía tiempo que no lo veía así. Dejó de tomar medicamento desde que era un niño pequeño.

— Ya no quiero pizza —Ian se levanta de su silla—, me quiero ir.

Sostengo sus mano haciéndolo que vuelva a sentarse. No tengo idea de qué hacer, sin embargo, no pude evitar abrazarlo con fuerza. Su delgado cuerpo se tensa revelándose a mi, pero sus emociones lo hacen vulnerable aceptando mi abrazo.

— Yo no quiero que, pá, tenga otro hijo. —me confiesa al oído—. No quiero que nos deje.

Mi corazón vuelve a encogerse sintiendo una daga de culpabilidad.

Froto su espalda, reconfortado sus emociones. De pronto se aleja de nuevo, mirándome con precaución.

— ¿Por qué estabas abrazada de mi pá? —indaga Ian. No me pasa desapercibido la nariz arrugada, así como el gesto que hace al mirarme.

— Él me había confesado que los vería hoy, su padre les echa de menos. —respondo, siendo observada por dos pares de ojos verdes—. Supongo que fue la euforia del momento. —me encojo de hombros.

— ¡Oh! —exclama Ian. Concentrándose en la pizza que tiene frente a sus ojos—. ¿Sabes si es verdad lo que dijo mamá?

Tomo una rebanada de pizza haciendo que el queso mozzarella se estire en inigualables tiritas que se quedan sujetas en la masa, el vapor caliente esta quemando mis dedos, mi boca empieza a salivar con el simple olor, sin poder esperar más pongo el trozo en mi boca.

— ¿¡Qué!? —digo, al darme cuenta que los chicos no dejan de mirar mi cara.

— Haces ruidos extraños cuando comes. —dice Derek mostrando sus frenillos dentales en una graciosa risa—. Papá también hace lo mismo.

Me disculpo limpiando la comisura de mis labios con una servilleta de papel.

— ¿Eres amiga de pá? —insiste Ian—, por favor responde.

¿Qué debo decir? La verdad, no, no les haría más daño de lo que soy causante.

— No somos amigos. Él es mi jefe, eso es todo. —alzo mis hombros, restando importancia—. Con respecto al otro tema, no puedo opinar nada. Sólo me consta el inmenso amor que Edward siente por ustedes dos.

— Me caes bien, Bella. —murmura Ian antes de dar una mordida a su rebanada de pizza.

— A mi también. —Derek despeina mi cabello haciendo que me ruborice por su pequeña muestra de confianza.

Sólo espero que sus sonrisas sinceras sigan siendo las mismas cuando sepan que soy la madre de su medio hermano. Sin poder evitarlo pongo mis palmas sobre mi vientre plano... quizá algún día lo querrán.

…

 **Edward**

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —bufo—, no era la manera de hacerlo.

Su temple autoritario ahora está en reposo, Leah se mantiene dándome la espalda con su vista en algún punto de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué mierda hacía esa estúpida metida aquí? —pregunta con voz contenida— ¿Desde cuándo comes con ella?

— ¡Maldita sea! —sujeto su antebrazo, girándola a mi—. ¿Qué tienes en el cerebro?

— ¡Responde! —chilla, sacándose de mi agarre.

— ¿Por qué estabas encerrado con esa escuincla? —sus puños golpean mi pecho—. No la quiero cerca de ti, ¡Échala fuera!

— Eres una completa loca —me alejo de ella—. No te soporto.

— Sabes que odio cuando se acercan a ti. —farfulla— lo detesto.

Vuelve su vista al ventanal, tira de su cabello varias veces, después solloza golpeando el cristal con sus puños. En otras ocasiones me hubiera acercado a ella para evitar que se hiciera daño; hoy solo puedo observar cada rabieta desde otro ángulo, aunque parece extraño no me interesa lidiar con Leah de nuevo. Mi único interés son mis hijos, en todos estos años he tenido suficiente con su mal genio.

No queda de otra, me recargo en la pared cruzo mis brazos esperando que le pase pronto el berrinche y le vuelva el raciocinio.

— Vuelve a casa, Edward. —murmura, dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a mi. El maquillaje de sus ojos está corrido por su contorno y mejillas—. No tenemos porque separarnos —se aproxima con lentitud—, piensa en todo el daño que harás a nuestros hijos, si eso ocurre.

Sus dedos recorren mi brazo por encima de mi camisa; se acerca un poco más descansando su cabeza en mi hombro abrazando mi cuerpo. Dejando mi cuerpo tenso sin responder a su abrazo.

— Lo siento de verdad —susurro—, no quiero volver.

— Por favor, hagamos un último intento. —su llanto se incrementa provocando espasmos en su cuerpo—. No me dejes, por favor.

Flexiono mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

— No tiene caso seguir… nuestro matrimonio terminó hace tiempo, incluso antes de serte infiel.

Aleja su cara de mi, dejándome ver cuánto dolor le causan mis palabras.

— No es cierto. Antes de ese maldito viaje todo estaba bien, tú y yo estábamos bien.

— Intente que así fuera —respondo—, pero no pude.

— Fue solo un polvo. —refuta—, algo sin importancia, efímero.

— Leah —la sujeto de los brazos—, no estoy terminando nuestra relación por ella.

— Sí ella no es la razón, demuéstralo, quédate con nosotros. —sostiene mis mejillas con ambas manos—. Yo no me opondré a tus acercamientos con tu hijo, estoy de acuerdo en que lo reconozcas. Si quieres, también podríamos acondicionar una habitación en casa para ese bebé, quizá más adelante pueda llegar a sentir algún tipo de cariño por él, no sé. ¿Has hablado con esa mujer? Porque mejor le pides que te lo regale, tal vez no lo quiera. Yo podría hacerme cargo de ese bebé, cuidarlo como si fuera mío, nuestro bebé. ¿Dame su nombre y número telefónico? Puedo contactarme con ella, exigirle que nos dé al bebé.

Cierro mi boca aun anonadado por la propuesta.

— ¡Por Dios! Estas hablando de un ser nonato. Aunque jamás sería capaz de arrancarlo de los brazos de su madre. Mucho menos lo expondría a vivir con nosotros, Leah. Nunca te gustó cuidar de nuestros hijos, no recuerdo una sola noche —señalo con mi dedo índice—, que te hayas desvelado por ellos cuando eran recién nacidos, ni siquiera quisiste alimentarlos con leche materna. Ahora pretendes que te crea lo maternal que te has vuelto.

— Nunca te quejaste de mi rol de madre, ¿por qué hasta hoy?

— No me estoy quejando. En realidad tengo mucho por agradecer, aprendí a conocer mejor a nuestros hijos. Disfruté y viví cada etapa de sus vidas. Espero que me permitan seguirlo haciendo.

— Piénsalo bien Edward. Quizá esta es nuestra oportunidad, tú, podrás estar con tu hijo al cien por ciento sin necesidad de días u horas de visita, y yo podría redimir mi papel de madre. —se acerca besando la comisura de mis labios—. Puedes quedarte con tus hijos todo el fin de semana —da un guiño—, si es que quieren estar cerca de ti.

Al salir Leah de mi oficina me dejo caer en la silla.

La conozco bien, estoy seguro que no me dará el divorcio. Al menos no lo hará tan fácil.

…

Ian no deja de mover cuanta cosa que hay sobre mi escritorio después gira la silla dando más vueltas de las que debería soportar su estómago, todo lo contrario a Derek quien sólo observa apacible. Remuevo mi pelo con mis largos dedos en un intento por reunir el valor suficiente, descanso mis antebrazos sobre la mesa con la esperanza de tomar sus manos. Pero ellos se siguen manteniendo en sus posiciones.

— ¿Mamá y tú se van a divorciar? —cuestiona Derek.

Aclaro mi garganta, mi voz parece haberse ido.

— Sí. —mi respuesta deja a Ian inmóvil mientras mi hijo mayor se remueve en su lugar—. Mamá y yo, no estamos bien.

— ¿Vas a tener otro hijo? —Ian siempre directo.

— Sí. —me sincero, sintiéndome miserable al ver sus ojos llenos de desilusión.

Ian da un golpe al escritorio completamente enojado.

— Pues no lo quiero —chilla—, no lo querré nunca.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes otra mujer? —Derek también eleva la voz, pero aún se mantiene en su silla—. ¿Desde cuándo engañas a mamá?

— No es justo. Tú, no eres como todos los demás. —interviene Ian— al menos eso creí siempre. Tu eras perfecto, pá.

— Eras mi orgullo, mi mejor amigo. —agrega Ian, ahondando más mi culpa—. Me fallaste, pá.

— No soy perfecto, nunca he pretendido serlo. —digo con mi voz apenas audible—. Me siento avergonzado por mi falta, lo admito. Siento haber roto la familia que les di. Pero no puedo seguir engañandolos, le pedí el divorcio a mamá.

La mirada de ambos cayó al piso.

— Antes que se hagan ideas, les aclaro que no estoy con ninguna otra mujer.

— Entonces —dice Ian—, ¿por qué te quieres divorciar?

Buena pregunta, me cuestiono lo mismo desde hace días, aún sigo esperando hallar la respuesta. Antes de conocer a Bella nunca tuve la oportunidad de pensar en mi vida con un nuevo comienzo. Sin embargo hoy me quiero aferrar a la posibilidad que puedo empezar de cero.

— No considero saludable seguir con mamá, después de lo sucedido. —manifiesto— Es necesario seguir por separado por el bien de ustedes.

— Me duele que te vayas de casa —expresa Ian—. Siento feo por nosotros aunque también por mamá. Es cierto que a veces digo cosas de ella, pero es mi mama y la quiero.

— No pretendo que la dejen de querer. Al contrario, al irme de casa ustedes deben cuidar de ella. Seguramente estará muy triste.

— ¿Por qué falla un papá? —demanda Derek con voz entrecortada, sin dejar de retorcer sus dedos.

— Porque antes de ser padre, soy un simple mortal. Lleno de dudas, miedos, aciertos, y desaciertos. No estoy exento de errar.

— No quiero que te vayas, papá. —sugiere mi hijo mayor. Provocando una angustia en mi pecho.

— Debo hacerlo. —respondo con un nudo en mi garganta.

— ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? —cuestiona mi hijo menor—, ¿cuándo te veremos?

— Todas las veces que ustedes quieran, incluso pueden pasar el fin de semana conmigo, ¿quieren hacerlo? —pregunto esperanzado porque acepten.

— ¿Dónde estás viviendo? —interroga con tristeza Derek.

— Me estoy quedando en un hotel —aclaro mi garganta—. En unos días empezaré a mirar apartamentos. ¿Quieren ayudarme a buscar?

Se miran entre ellos después me observan a mi.

— Con una condición —dice Ian—, no queremos saber nada de… tu hijo.

— También queremos estar contigo sin que esté él. —agrega Derek— No estamos dispuestos a convivir con él por ningún motivo.

Es mi tiempo de escudriñar sus rostros, es evidente, por su postura y tono de voz están celosos.

— De acuerdo, no puedo obligarlos a convivir con un bebé que no ha nacido. —digo.

Sus ojos se tornan curiosos. Pero igual lo dejan pasar.

— Será difícil acostumbrarnos a que no estés con nosotros —Ian se aproxima a mi lugar—. Te quiero, pá —justo cuando siento sus delgados brazos envolverme, puedo percibir que todo estará bien. Lo abrazo fuerte a mi pecho, susurrando en su oído cuánto lo siento.

— ¿Podemos irnos? —cuestiona Derek desde su lugar. Con él todo será un poco más complicado, estoy convencido que no bastará una charla para que me perdone.

Camino con mi brazo puesto en los hombros de Ian e intento hacer lo mismo con mi hijo mayor, obvio éste último se remueve.

— ¿Quieren ir a comer? —ofrezco.

— No. Nosotros fuimos a comer pizza con la chica que estaba en tu oficina. —declara Ian, sobando su estómago.

— ¿Caminando? —mis nervios afloran sintiendo angustia por Bella, ¿cómo pudo ser tan imprudente?

— No papá, volamos de aquí hasta la pizzeria. —el sarcasmo de mi hijo mayor dice presente.

— Le preste mis guantes, pá —presume Ian—, por cierto le quedaron enormes.

No pongo atención, estoy demasiado preocupado por Bella. Si llega a pescar un resfriado no podrá tomar medicamento por su embarazo. Comienzo a caminar hacia la oficina de Mike con mis hijos atrás de mí, quedándome de piedra por ver la cursi escena de Jared arrodillado ante Bella, lo peor es mirar su deslumbrante sonrisa solo para él.

— Los haré muy felices —escucho decir a Jared—, a ti y a mi bebé —deja un beso en su estómago.

Haciéndome ver todo rojo.

— ¿De cuál bebé hablas? —mascullo.

La sonrisa de Bella desaparece al igual que la de su falso "novio".

— ¿Estás embarazada? —preguntan mis hijos a coro.

* * *

 **Hola! Espero les guste el capítulo. Al parecer Leah no dará tregua, buscará de un modo o de otro quedarse con Edward, y los chicos, pues es normal que estén desilusionados, sin embargo Ian con 14 años en plena adolescencia parece que no toma nada en serio, por el momento. Con Derek las cosas serán un poquito más diferentes. Por cierto, ¿creen que se hayan dado cuenta de los celos de su pá? ¿empezarán a atar cabos?**

 **Les cuento que la historia SÍ tiene final feliz, quizá se asustan porque ven pasar los capítulos y no llega un acercamiento real entre nuestros protagonistas, pero tranquilas, se está acercando ese capítulo. Sólo dejen a Edward acomodar el rumbo de su vida. También quiero que me ayuden con en siguiente capítulo, ¿prefieren punto de vista por Bella o Leah? Si eligen a Bella será la continuidad de este capítulo.**

 **gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews.**

 **Un beso a todas las chicas que me dejan un comentario, en serio me hacen muchísimo feliz leerles. No olviden que son mi energía. GRACIAS siempre por leer, me encanta saber que quieren capítulo, son hermosas, me sacan siempre una sonrisa.**

 **¡Capítulo extra el próximo martes! no se les olvide decirme a quien prefieren leer.**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**

 **Gracias.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Bella**

— ¿De dónde vienes? —me estremezco al escuchar la voz susurrante de Jared en mi oreja—. Estabas con los hijos de Edward, ¿no? —me gira de la cintura hasta dejarme frente a él.

— Ajá… —balbuceo, alejándome un poco de su agarre.

— ¿Por qué? —indaga, dejando un corto beso en mis labios.

— Salí con ellos —encojo mis hombros—, tenía antojo de pizza.

Enarca una de sus cejas, dejando que sus orbes zafiros brillen por la curiosidad.

— ¿Estás loca? Claro que lo estas, las inclemencias del tiempo no son precisamente las mejores para salir a caminar. Si tenias antojo de pizza me lo hubieras dicho, la hubiese traído para ti. —regaña con ese toque de humor muy de él—. No importa cuántas tormentas invernales haya, quiero siempre cumplir tus antojos.

Sus palabras aunque sobreactuadas sé cuán sinceras son, y podría estar brincando de felicidad por ser tan protector conmigo. Sin embargo no puedo hacerlo, un pinchazo de tristeza me invade por aprovecharme de sus buenos sentimientos. Jared es esa especie de amigo que lo es capaz de todo por ti, sus acciones me recuerdan que entre los dos hay una conversación pendiente. Desde hace algunos días se me había declarado, sí, lo hizo, según sus palabras. No quería seguir fingiendo con su madre, por supuesto yo tampoco quería seguir engañandolos pero aceptar una verdadera relación con él tampoco era lo mejor.

Cierro mis párpados dejando que flashes invadan mi memoria, la sonrisa ladeada un tanto coqueta de Edward siempre aparece en mis ensoñaciones sus brazos me envuelven con firmeza dejando descansar mi cabeza en su torso, puedo casi percibir sus labios en mi coronilla, suspiro, apretando mis brazos alrededor de él. Sintiendo una paz en mi interior, me siento segura entre sus brazos, de pronto escucho a lo lejos unas voces, son sus hijos, asustada abro mis ojos.

Mi corazón vuelve a encogerse sintiendo vergüenza por atreverme a pensar de ese modo en el padre de esos chicos. Con disimulo pongo mis palmas en mi vientre, aferrandome solo a mi bebé, Jared sonríe tentando también mi tripa.

— Bella, ¿qué has pensado de mi propuesta? —con horror lo veo arrodillándose ante mí—. Seamos una pareja de verdad, intentemos darnos una oportunidad en serio. ¿Qué dices?

— No hagas esto —intento ayudarlo a incorporarse, pero él se niega—. Por favor, Jared. Levántate.

— No, hasta que aceptes mi propuesta. —debate con una sonrisa— ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

No puedo evitar sonreír por sus ocurrencias.

— No. Y sabes mis razones para no aceptar, no te dejaré llevar una paternidad que no es tuya. —sin esperar, empezó a repartir besos en mi vientre haciéndome reír.

— Los haré muy felices —dice—, a ti y a mi bebé.

Vuelve a dejar un beso en mi vientre.

— ¿De cuál bebé hablas? —cuestiona Edward entre dientes. Su postura malhumorado no me pasa desapercibido, pero en estos momentos me preocupa la mirada intrigante de sus hijos.

— ¿Estás embarazada? —ambos preguntan mirando a Jared.

Miro a Edward sin saber qué decir. Pero éste parece perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Sí. —afirma Jared. Se incorpora sin soltar mi cintura manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios—. Mi novia y yo tendremos un bebé.

Le doy un ligero codazo en sus costillas por ser un embustero, a lo que se queja en voz baja.

— ¡Oh! —exclama Ian, mirando mi inexistente barriga—. Siento haberte expuesto al frío, si me lo hubieras dicho, no te habría hecho ir con nosotros.

— No pasa nada —digo—, estoy bien. Es decir, estamos bien. —esto último dejándolo claro para Edward.

— Señorita Swan. —menciona Edward con su mandíbula tensa—. Necesito hablar con usted.

— ¿De qué? —interroga el señor Newton llegando ha nosotros. El arquitecto lleva sus manos a los bolsillos se dispone frente a Edward esperando por una respuesta—. ¿para que quieres hablar con Isabella?

— De nada, olvídalo —responde Edward dando media vuelta.

— ¡Irina me pasó sus pendientes! —elevo la voz haciendo que se detenga—. En un momento estoy en su oficina.

Los chicos sólo se despiden con una mirada saliendo tras su padre.

— Nunca había visto a Edward tan aprensivo —señala Jared. Haciendo que su padre me observe de forma suspicaz.

— Permiso. —me alejo de los Newton, yendo a la oficina de Edward.

Él está de pie mirando la forma en que la llovizna congelada golpea el cristal. No se inmuta cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse.

— Lo que dijo Jared no… —se gira a mirarme con sus ojos llenos coraje, que me imposibilita terminar de hablar.

— No quiero volverte a ver cerca de ese idiota, mucho menos que besé tu vientre. —expresa en voz elevada—. No quiero volver a escuchar que se anuncia como padre de **mi** hijo. Porque no lo es.

— Puedo explicarte lo que pasó. —me siento en una de las sillas dispuesta a contar lo sucedido, pero su mirada fría me alerta que no es buena idea—. Cuando estés de mejor humor te explico.

— No hace falta, me quedo con lo que mis ojos vieron. —farfulla, dando un golpe a la mesa de escritorio—. Puedes irte.

Una parte de mi interior se desilusiona por la aprehensión de sus palabras, sin embargo, no dejo que se note, con mi barbilla alzada lo miro del mismo modo que él lo está haciendo.

— Debería poner más atención a su esposa e hijos. Mi vida no le incumbe, así que no se confunda. Vaya a hacer sus dramas con su mujer, y olvide que existo. —me incorporo— es mas, para evitar malos entendidos, no volveré a cruzar ningún tipo de palabra con usted, a menos que sea estrictamente laboral.

— Pierda cuidado, señorita Swan. No estoy interesado en su vida amorosa , lo único que me importa de usted, es mi bebé.

Azoto la puerta siendo observada por los hijos de Edward que están esperándolo fuera de la oficina.

…

— No era necesario que cocinaras —dice la señora Jessica al entrar al la cocina. Se pone el delantal en su cintura volviendo sus pasos a mi—. Es sábado deberías estar descansando.

Lleva un poco de jugo del estofado de verduras en un cucharón sobre su palma, acerca su mano a la boca haciendo un soplido sobre el caldillo lo degusta haciendo un gesto de aprobación.

— Mm… delicioso —alaba—, tienes buen sazón para cocinar.

— Por cierto —agrega—, hoy fuiste nuestro tema principal.

La dulzura de sus ojos se vuelven curiosos, me da una última mirada volviendo su atención a la olla que hierve a fuego lento en la estufa.

— ¿Yo? —murmuro.

— No te preocupes, solo que a Leah le ha dado por ser cotilla —me da un guiño—. Me estuvo haciendo todo tipo de preguntas sobre tu vida.

Trago saliva ruidosamente.

— ¿Eso por qué? —digo en voz baja—, ¿para que?

Da un suspiro— Edward le pidió el divorcio y, en estos momentos ella busca no quien se la hizo sino quien se la pague. Está celosa de ti.

Me estremezco por completo. Esa mujer me causa escalofríos.

— Bella — Jessica capta mi atención—, estoy segura que tú no eres ninguna nada de esas patrañas que Leah mencionó de ti. Esa mujer está completamente loca, se atrevió a decir que te gusta su marido, ¿Puedes creerlo? Eso es imposible tu eres muy joven para Edward, además, él no es de ese tipo de hombres.

Dejo caer mi rostro, ni siquiera tengo valor para ver sus hermosos ojos maternales.

— Tranquila, cielo. No permitiré que esa loca mujer te haga daño. Meteré las manos al fuego por ti. No te conozco mucho pero en tu mirada puedo notar que eres una chica genuina.

Sus brazos me envuelven con ternura haciéndome sentir la persona más traidora sobre la faz de la tierra, dejo mis brazos tendidos en mis costados mordiendo mi lengua para no decirle la verdad. Me alejo dándole una sonrisa a medias lo cual ella no se percata porque continúa removiendo la cuchara en el estofado. Salgo de la cocina con mi mano sobre el pecho dejando mis lágrimas mojen mis mejillas.

— No puedo seguir aquí —murmuro, subiendo uno a uno los escalones.

Hago mi maleta en tiempo récord dejándola sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué haces, Bella? —indaga Jared bloqueando la salida—, ¿A Dónde vas con esa valija?

— Me voy, no puedo seguir un minuto más aquí. No me gusta mentirle a tu mamá, es horrible que ella confíe ciegamente en mi. No lo soporto. —limpio mis lágrimas.

— ¿Es eso? No exageres, es sólo una mentira blanca —alza sus hombros—, todo mundo lo hace. Además será sólo por un tiempo, cuando nos casemos no estaremos mintiendo.

Aguanto mis náuseas, no queriendo escuchar más los estúpidos planes. Jared es tan inmaduro que lo mismo le da casarse conmigo que con cualquiera.

— Se acabó, Jared. Lo digo en serio, "lo nuestro se acabo". —expreso, gesticulando las comillas—. Olvida lo que te dije un día, veré como le hago para recuperar a Jasmine.

— Amaneciste hormonal —bromea rodando los ojos—. Calma tu histeria y vamos a comer. —sujeta mi muñeca obligándome a seguirlo.

— ¡Basta! —chillo— ¿Qué parte de me voy no entiendes? Estoy abusando de la confianza de tus padres, no puedo hacerlo, no quiero.

— Pues entonces dejemos de fingir, hazte mi novia y ya. —se recarga en la pared con sus brazos en sus caderas—. Tan difícil te resulta aceptarme, ¿verdad?

— Jared, voy a tener un hijo de otro, ¿captas? Parece que el tema te da lo mismo, cuando no debe ser así. ¿No tienes ni una pizca de curiosidad saber quién es el padre?

— Ya te dije, yo me puedo hacer cargo de él, podemos decir que es mío. —definitivo Jared no actúa como un ser humano normal—. ¿Qué hay de malo en querer eso?

— Lo siento —me disculpo, tirando de mi valija—. No voy a hacerlo, no puedo.

— Hablemos, Bella. —súplica tras de mí— Hagamos otro plan para traer a Jasmine, dejame ayudarte.

— Te quiero mucho Jared —me despido—, dale mis recuerdos a tus padres. Si quieres puedes inventar que te puse los cuernos o lo que tu quieras.

Salgo de la residencia sintiendo el frío en mi cuerpo, y esa sensación de soledad, en mi mente solo existe una persona que puede ayudarme.

…

Conforme las semanas pasan la distancia puesta entre Edward y yo es una completa tortura; no volvimos a compartir el almuerzo, evite a toda costa cruzar una sola palabra con él, ni siquiera me permito admirar de lejos su hermosa sonrisa. Lo poco que sabía de él, era por Irina quien con cualquier pretexto siempre me narraba su día. Ahora sé, que vive en un apartamento donde sus hijos pasan todas las tardes junto a él, así también los fines de semana. De Leah no se gran cosa solo que sigue buscándolo. Los Newton tampoco hay novedad, Jared no ha vuelto a comunicarse conmigo, y su padre me removio de secretaria a recepcionista de la constructora. Con respecto a Edward no ha hecho el intento por acercarse a mí, aunque en un principio me sentí bien, y correcto que aceptara quedarse con su familia, no pude evitar la sensación de celos por saber que ellos, sí tienen la dicha de estar junto a su padre y mi bebé, no. Tampoco es que estemos completamente solos, la madre de Irina me dio una de sus habitaciones en alquiler, ellas siendo personas sencillas me hacen sentir parte de su familia, me alegran en momentos de tristeza como en Navidad que no pude evitar lloriquear por estar lejos de Jasmine, o en año nuevo que lloré pareciendo niña por no tener familia, de esa forma nos sorprendió el mes de enero, pronto entraría al cuarto mes de gestación.

— Bella —Irina da unos golpecitos a la puerta de mi habitación—, ¿puedo pasar?

Le indico que pase, la veo que sostiene un regalo entre sus manos, envuelto en papel color rojo con un enorme moño dorado. Me incorporo en la cama quedando sentada, ellas irán a pasar una velada con unas viejas amistades a la cual no quise asistir alegando que no deseaba desvelarme.

— No debiste hacerlo. —me quejo cuando pone el obsequio en mis manos. Comprendo que el regalo es por la navidad que acaba de pasar, donde no dejé que me dieran presentes.

— Es para tu bebé. —dijo con una sonrisa. Irina y su madre sabían de mi embarazo aunque no se me notaba aún, era algo que no iba poder seguir ocultando en unas semanas más—. Te prometo que no tardaremos mucho, te traeré un poco de la comida que den, de perdido los postres que son los que más se te antojan.

La abrazo en agradecimiento por todo lo que su madre y ella hacen por mi.

Acaricio con la yema de mis dedos el papel celofán, pero el timbre de la puerta distrae mi pequeño momento feliz. Con toda la pereza del mundo camino hasta el hall, doy un vistazo a mis pies descalzos mi pantalón pijama del come galletas en color azul con una simple blusa de tirantes blanco no es el mejor _Outfit,_ tampoco lo es para soportar la nieve que se acumula por toda la ciudad, encojo mis hombros _bendita calefacción._

— Edward —digo su nombre al abrir la puerta. Él me sonríe haciéndose paso entre la puerta y yo, en sus manos mantiene cajas y cajas de regalos perfectamente envueltos en papel color dorado, las cuales deposita con cuidado en el piso—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿No es obvio? —cuestiona con una ceja arqueada—. Vine a traer regalos para mi bebé. —se desparrama en el sofá sin ninguna invitación a la vez que quita sus guantes de frío.

Entrecierro mis ojos, pensando en que nadie sabe dónde estoy viviendo excepto Irina. Edward me sonríe de esa forma ladeada y espectacular que tiene de volverme loca, ¿un momento qué…? Sí, éste hombre me vuelve loca me tiene completamente loca por él. Da unas palmadas al sofá indicando que me siente junto a él.

— Edward, no quiero esto —señalo los regalos—. Mi bebé no necesita nada de estas cosas.

— Te guste o no, soy el padre de él… —pone su mano en mi vientre y sonríe— o **ella,** así que será tratado igual que mis dos hijos mayores. No quiero estar más tiempo alejado de ninguno de los dos; no me quites la oportunidad de verlo crecer dentro de ti, no sería justo, Bella.

Cierro los ojos ante la sensación de su palma en mi vientre brindando calor corpóreo a mi cuerpo, esa sensación de protección hacia mi bebé. No me podía seguir negando a sus atenciones, Edward está en todo su derecho de ejercer su paternidad del modo que prefiera. Y yo, lo necesito cerca de mi.

— ¿Quieres abrir los obsequios? —murmura con esa voz aterciopelada muy cerca de mi rostro. Inconscientemente muerdo mis labios, evitando no mirar los suyos.

Pongo una caja encima de mis piernas desprendiendo con delicadeza el bello listón remuevo la tapa mirando los excesivos papeles de seda en color blanco los quito con prisa del compartimiento encontrando en el fondo de ella un hermoso vestido color rosa; lo extiendo ante mis ojos maravillada por la diminuta prenda, la pequeña falda vaporosa en tul tiene un coqueto listón en forma de moño en la cintura seguida por la blusa de tirantes anchos adornados con diminutas florecitas hechas por el mismo tul.

— ¡Es hermoso! —lo llevo a mi pecho abrazándolo entre mis brazos—. Gracias.

Edward solo sonríe encogiéndose de hombros. Abro cada uno de los regalos emocionada con cada mini vestido que encuentro en el interior, hay muñecas, sonajeros y todo tipo de cosas que aún no comprendo para que puedan ser. Entonces recuerdo su primer regalo, el de Irina. Me lanzo a toda prisa por la pequeña caja que deje sobre mi cama, lo tomo con cuidado llevándolo junto a los otros obsequios.

— Falta éste —agito la caja en mis manos, borrando la sonrisa de Edward—. ¿Quieres abrirlo, tú?

— No. —se niega con una mueca de enfado.

Me siento de nuevo al lado de él, sintiendo su mirada en mí mientras yo continuo quitando con premura el papel hasta descubrir unas diminutas zapatillas de bailarina también las abrazo a mi pecho sin dejar de sonreír.

— Al parecer todos piensan que es una niña. —no puedo evitar un suspiro, porque yo también lo anhelo. Volteo mi rostro a Edward quien se incorpora con rapidez caminando hacia la puerta, provocando un nudo en mi garganta—. ¿Por qué te vas?

— Te dejo —anuncia, junto a la puerta—, para que sigas suspirando por ese imbécil.

¿Qué?, ¿Cuál imbécil?

— ¿De qué hablas? —balbuceo sin comprender su malhumor.

Se vuelve hacia mí con su rostro enrojecido, me sujeta de los brazos atrayéndome a él, parpadeó sin saber ¿qué le pasa? hasta que una de sus grandes manos me sujeta del mentón obligándome a mirarlo, puedo notar su enojo y mis pensamientos se quedan suspendidos en el aire cuando sus labios se apoderan de los míos. Al principio puedo sentir su furia por la manera de mover sus labios un tanto salvajes contra los míos, me quedo unos segundos sin reaccionar ante su avasallante beso, cierro mis ojos dejándome llevar por todo lo que me provoca, me apego mucho más llevando mis manos a su nuca acariciando su pelo, su furia parece disminuir cuando la suavidad de mis labios comienzan a responder su beso, ahora su boca comienza a besar con ternura adueñándose de a poco de todo lo que quiero darle. Siento sus manos descender por mis costados hasta apretar con sus dedos la parte de piel que su ansiedad ha dejado expuesta, deja mis labios por falta de oxígeno pero no deja de besar mi piel recorriendo con lentitud mi rostro y cuello hasta posar sus labios en mi oído donde mordió con suavidad mi lóbulo provocando escalofríos en mi piel.

— Estoy celoso —declara con voz agitada—. Me gustas, no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento por ti.

— También me gustas —confieso, sintiendo de punta cada uno de mis vellos todavía envuelta en ese mar de sensaciones que Edward provoca en mi. Abro mis ojos lentamente encontrándome con su mirada esmeralda tiene ese brillo tan especial que lo hacer ser único.

— ¿En serio? —indaga con mi sonrisa favorita.

— Sí, me gustas mucho. —acepto avergonzada, mi vista se pierde en el piso siendo lo más interesante que hay.

— Bella —susurra mi nombre con sus dedos bajo mi barbilla—. Dame tiempo para resolver el rumbo de mi vida, déjame llegar a ti de la manera que debí haberlo hecho.

Me abraza a su pecho dejando que su exquisita colonia se impregne en mis fosas nasales, es aquí donde quiero estar... junto a él.

* * *

 **Hola, por mi gran descuido por poco las dejo sin capítulo, se apago mi tableta y no había guardado la corrección de la actualización. Después mi Internet hizo sus gracias. SORRY**

 **Ahora díganme que opinan del capítulo ¿les gustó? Les dije que no se inquietaran, yo sabía que venían los buenos momentos.**

 **Gracias por cada favorito, alerta y reviews.**

 **Sobretodo estoy muy agradecida por cada comentario que me han dejado, en serio cada uno de ellos me alienta a seguir escribiendo cada capítulo. No me dejen sola, chicas, no olviden que me hacen muchísimo feliz leerles. Un beso a cada persona que deja opiniones, dudas y palabras hermosas para la historia.**

 **¡Nos leemos el viernes por la noche!**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**

 **GRACIAS.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 12**

¿Cómo te sientes viviendo solo? Es la pregunta de las últimas semanas la cual siempre tIene la misma respuesta: no sé, nunca he estado solo. Mis hijos han decidido acompañarme en esta nueva etapa de mi vida. Juntos hemos encontrado la forma de empezar de nuevo con un estilo diferente, ¿diferente? ¡Sí! Ahora estoy encargado de mi alimentación así como la de mis hijos cuando se quedan conmigo, que para mi felicidad, es la mayor parte del tiempo. No soy tan consentidor en ese aspecto. Trato de seguir al pie de la letra cada petición de su madre, sobretodo en no permitir que consuman tanta azúcar, así como incluir vegetales y frutas. Las horas de dormir también deben ser ocho horas, aunque no les limitó las horas que pasan con los aparatos electrónicos, en ese aspecto sigo siendo condescendiente. Eso sí, ellos saben que deben ser ordenados en sus habitaciones porque aquí no está Claire para ayudar en la limpieza.

Ahora mi mundo es otro; donde mis hijos siguen junto a mi, a cada paso.

Entre los tres elegimos nuestro nuevo hogar, donde nuevos recuerdos comienzan a formarse. —aprieto mis labios evitando mi carcajada—. La primera vez que intentamos cocinar casi incendiamos el penthouse entero, las alarmas de humo se activaron provocando que los rociadores automáticos empezarán a distribuir sus chorros de agua por todo el piso, lo único bueno es que los muebles todavía no llegaban, así evitamos el desastre completo. Eso nos había dejado una lección, los espaguetis se ponen bajo cocción con suficiente agua.

Vivir en un rascacielos no es tan malo, la luz solar se filtra con mayor facilidad por cada uno de los ventanales es la manera de dar los buenos días el astro sol, pero en días de enero no sucede con mucha frecuencia, aunque la nieve sigue dando muy a su estilo, ese mismo saludo. A mi ver es la mejor manera de vivir los días, últimamente estoy en ese modo. Todo es felicidad.

— ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa de idiota? —interroga James. También tengo que aguantar sus visitas frecuentes mientras acaba con toda mi alacena.

Le echo un vistazo, él está desparramado en mi sofá negro comiendo cacahuetes a la vez que da un sorbo al whisky que tiene en su mano.

Lo ignoro recargando mi espalda en el sofá volviendo mi vista a la pantalla del televisor, me mantengo observando el juego de baloncesto los _Chicago Bulls_ van perdiendo 90-126 contra los _Miami Heat._

— Nunca pensé que llegarías hasta acá, Edward. —continúa el rubio— me imagine que a las semanas te regresarías con Leah. No lo tomes a mal, pero, Leah es experta en manipulación. Siempre ha sabido el modo de dominar a quien se le antoje. De verdad me da gusto verte de buen ánimo y sin ella. —me mira fijamente— ¿será que tu felicidad es por otra mujer?

Cruzo mis brazos mirando nuevamente la pantalla donde continúa perdiendo mi equipo.

— ¡Joder! —maldice incorporándose—, ¿no es Bella, verdad?

No respondo, dejando que él interprete lo que quiera. Comienza caminando de un lado a otro pasando de vez en cuando su mano por su pelo.

— ¡Se va a casar con otro! Y para colmo está embarazada, ¿entiendes eso? —golpea varias veces su sien con su dedo índice—. ¡Es mujer de Jared!

— ¡No! —lo enfrento—, su bebé es mío.

Suelta una risa irónica. — ¿En serio lo crees? Por favor, Edward no seas ingenuo. Jared se la…

La ira empezó a bullir por todo mi sistema donde mis manos sujetan su camisa en dos puños zarandeado su pesado cuerpo.

— No vuelvas nunca ha expresarte mal de Isabella, te guste o no es la madre de mi bebé.

— Tranquilo, hermano. —murmura— No vamos a pelear por una mujer.

— Entonces, no la insultes. —suelto su camisa, dándole un ligero aventón—. Le pedí una oportunidad y ella aceptó. —sus ojos me observan sin parpadear— Estoy esperando que Leah acepte el divorcio, quiero estar libre para iniciar una relación con Bella.

— No puedo creerlo —dice en voz baja, camina a la cocina sirviendo otro vaso—. Edward, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Estas obsesionado con esa niña. —de un solo trago bebe el whisky haciendo gestos—. Tiratela, si quieres quitarte las ganas.

Exhalo molesto llegando a su lado arrebatando la botella de sus manos con brusquedad sirviendo en un vaso de cristal, doy un pequeño sorbo recargando mis antebrazos en la encimera de granito.

— Ella me gusta —revelo—, más allá de lo sexual.

— Estás enamorado de ella, ¿cierto?

Sólo pude asentir, ya no iba a poder ocultar mis sentimientos hacia Bella. Además, es el momento de que la verdad se vaya sabiendo.

— Se viene un verdadero vendaval —rumora—, donde Bella llevará la peor parte.

— No la dejaré sola. A si como tampoco permitiré que le causen daño a ninguno de los dos. —Lo sentencio con la mirada— Isabella es muy importante para mi, y quiero que desde el mismo modo sea respetada.

— ¿Qué harás cuando tus hijos se enteren que tendrás un hijo? —indaga.

— Ellos lo saben. Sólo falta confesar el nombre de la madre.

— No quiero estar en tu pellejo, hermano. —da un ligero golpe a mi espalda—. Parece que hemos perdido al correcto Edward.

…

Uno, dos, tres… inhalo, exhalo, despacio...

Observo mis manos temblorosas parezco un adolescente en su primera cita, continuó esparciendo los pétalos rojos en toda la forma cuadrada de la mesa del comedor, las delgadas velas blancas se empiezan a consumir.

Mis pulsaciones se aceleran por el sonido de la puerta, emocionado con una sonrisa en mis labios, desdoblo las mangas de mi camisa a la vez que me aproximo a la entrada.

— Hola —murmura Bella. Tiro de su mano sin disimular mi alegría que esté en casa, la acerco a mi cuerpo manteniendo su menuda figura entre mis brazos descansando mi mentón en su cabeza sintiendo la humedad del gorro que trae puesto, la libero de inmediato de la fría cofia, despeinando su cabello en el acto.

— Estás helada —confirmo. La ayudo a quitar su abrigo, dejándola lucir una bonita blusa azul.— Debiste dejar que fuera por ti.

— Estoy bien. —responde con voz constipada al tiempo que frotaba su nariz enrojecida—. Es muy bonita tu casa. —mira a todos lados curioseando cual niña pequeña.

Vuelve su rostro sonriente cuando descubre la mesa decorada, la punta de sus dedos tocan los pétalos al instante tiñendo sus mejillas, baja su cabeza escondiendo su rostro con su cabello. Me quedo aquí, a mitad del living tan sólo admirando su belleza sus caderas se ven más pronunciadas con esos leggins, no es que sea morboso, pero si, lo están. La blusa se ciñe a su cuerpo haciéndola lucir tentadora por la manera en que su busto se insinúa.

Carraspeo evitando seguir con mi escrutinio.

— ¡Hermosa vista! —exclama embelesada admirando los copos de nieve por el cristal.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Irina? —camino tras sus pasos deteniéndome junto a ella, robandole un fugaz beso—. ¿Crees que sospecha de nosotros?

— ¿Nosotros? —hace un mohín—, no lo creo. Sólo le explique que necesitaba caminar prometiendo que no regresaría muy tarde.

Entrelazo nuestros dedos llevándola de nuevo al comedor, no me pasa desapercibido la mirada que da a nuestras manos unidas ni su sonrisa deslumbrante.

— ¿Cocinas? —sus hermosos ojos brillan de curiosidad poniendo atención a los raviolis en crema de espinaca.

— Food Network —me sincero encogiendo mis hombros.

Me acomodo en mi lugar quedando frente a ella, comprobando que mis pocas habilidades culinarias son de su agrado. Bella encaja el tenedor en un ravioli degustando con lentitud del sabor del queso con la crema.

— Se siente una armonía en este lugar —menciona después de un largo silencio, sus ojos curiosean por las paredes color blanco y los ventanales del ala lateral por los cuales se distingue el anochecer—. Debes estar muy feliz viviendo con tus hijos aquí.

Alargo mi mano acariciando sus nudillos. —Mi felicidad estará completa cuando tú y nuestros bebé estén viendo con nosotros.

Retira su mano sujetando la servilleta de su regazo empezando a limpiar la comisura de sus labios con delicadeza.

— Edward, no niego que me emociona nuestro acercamiento. Me transmites mucha seguridad que es lo más necesitado para mi. Pero, no puedo negar que también estoy aterrada. —su dedo pulgar comienza hacer crujir los demás dedos de su mano derecha—. Destruí una familia y tengo miedo que la vida me pase la factura.

Vuelvo a sujetar su mano evitando que se lastime.

— No has destruido nada. —sus ojos llenos de miedo me miran sin comprender mis palabras—. Mi matrimonio estaba deshecho desde antes que tú llegaras, quizá no creas, tal vez pienses que solo lo digo por acallar tu conciencia, pero no es así. No voy hablarte de lo que fue mi vida con Leah porque no es de un caballero, aparte me debo a ella con respeto por ser la madre de mis hijos. Sin embargo no puedo dejar que te sientas culpable porque no es así.

— Soy culpable —debate con tristeza—. Si no hubiese aparecido en tu vida, tu matrimonio no habría terminado. Es la única verdad.

— No lo es —contradigo—, yo sé lo que he vivido junto a ella. Créeme dudo mucho que otro en mi lugar hubiera aguantado lo que yo.

— No te enojes —da un suave apretón a mi mano haciéndome sonreír—. Mejor cuéntame de ti, ¿tienes hermanos?

Intento que mi sonrisa siga en mis labios al recordar a mis hermanas y su gran amistad con Leah.

— Dos hermanas menores, Rosalie y Alice. A las que rara vez veo, ambas están casadas y se deben a su familia.

— ¿Viven en la ciudad?

— No. —elevo las manos al techo en agradecimiento—. Viven en Nueva York.

Bella disimula una sonrisa, volviendo su semblante serio.

— ¿Y tus padres también viven allá?

— Ellos fallecieron hace algunos años. Primero se fue mamá y al año papá. —No puedo evitar un nudo en mi garganta.

— Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intensión que lo recordarás. —se disculpa, visiblemente apenada.

— Su recuerdo siempre está presente en mi mente. Estoy agradecido por haber sido su hijo favorito, siendo el varón se sentía bien ser el consentido. Pero, dime que es de ti, ¿Por qué nunca hablas de tu familia?

— ¿Hay postre? —indaga mirando sobre mi hombro hacia la cocina cromada ubicada detrás de mí.

Me incorporo yendo a la nevera de donde extraigo dos porciones de flan napolitano. Bella muerde sus labios impaciente cuando me vuelvo tras mis pasos.

— ¡Se ve delicioso! —alcanza a decir antes de empezar a devorar su porción.

Luce demasiado tierna disfrutando un simple postre.

— Mis padres también murieron —murmura después de un rato, se aclara la garganta mirando hacia el plato casi vacío—. Mi hermana me contaba que ellos siempre deseaban tener una gran familia, ya sabes muchos hijos. Al año de casados llego _ella_ y todo estaba increíble vivieron su paternidad de la mejor manera, pero al pasar los años mi hermana fue creciendo y sus ganas de tener la casa llena de niños se iba acrecentando. —sus ojos marrones se llenan de lágrimas—. Se gastaron todo sus ahorros en tratamientos que nunca funcionaron —suspira—, para no hacerte el cuento largo. Cuando estaban celebrando el cumpleaños quince de mi hermana, mi madre enfermo de un fuerte dolor abdominal, llegar al nosocomio se dieron cuenta que estaba en labor de parto, mi madre era una mujer madura para ése entonces, murió al tenerme. Fui criada por mi padre los primeros ocho años hasta que murió de un infarto. Dejándome al cuidado de mi única hermana.

Sin seguir resistiendo un segundo lejos de ella. La ayudo a ponerse de pie llevándola al sofá, dejando a Bella acurrucarse en mi regazo. Flexiono mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, frotando de vez en cuando su espalda.

— ¿Cómo fue tu vida con tu hermana? —susurro en sus cabellos.

— Fui muy feliz, ella fue mi ángel guardián en esta vida. Estoy segura que lo sigue siendo. —solloza más fuerte.

— ¿Qué pasó con ella?

— Murió.

— ¿Garrett provocó su muerte? —indago con más curiosidad por saber de ese tipo.

— No. —eleva su rostro mostrando sus lágrimas—. Mi hermana tenía leucemia.

— Oh… —la abrazo más fuerte dejando que saque su llanto—. ¿Entonces por qué quieres quitarle a su hija?

— Porque no es de él —responde enojada—, Garrett nunca las quiso.

Se aleja de mi, incorporándose, camina al ventanal donde las luces de los demás edificios son un buen espectáculo para la oscuridad.

— Confía en mí. Quiero ayudarte, pero así no podré hacerlo. Necesito saber qué ocurrió para que quieras quedarte con la niña, ¿qué les hizo ese hombre? No puedes llegar a ningún lado exigiendo que te den una niña.

— No es su hija. —vuelve a repetir.

Exasperado me pongo de pie aproximandome a Bella quien continúa mirando por la ventana. Sujeto su brazo haciendo que me mire.

— Bella, en ningún lugar del mundo te tomarán en cuenta con esas explicaciones. No puedes llegar con ningún juez a exigir que te den a una niña tan sólo porque es tu sobrina y no es hija de tu cuñado. ¿Jasmine está legalmente registrada como hija de Garrett?

Asiente. Antes de que vuelva a llorar la envuelvo en mis brazos.

— Garrett golpeaba a mi hermana —revela en voz baja—. Desde que se casó con él siempre la maltrató

Elevo su mentón. Sus lágrimas continúan cayendo sin cesar.

— Le prometí que no la dejaría con él. —solloza— No puedo dejar a una niña con un golpeador.

— Bella —limpio sus lágrimas con la yema de mis dedos—. Esa revelación puede ayudar, si comprobamos lo dicho. Pediré asesoría legal, no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo.

— Mi hermana redactó una carta antes de morir: En ella explica que Jasmine no es hija de Garrett, también deja fotos del maltrato que vivió en manos de él. Recuerdo una cláusula donde queda estipulado, que mi sobrina se quedará bajo mi tutela si contraigo matrimonio. Pero él la tiene.

— ¿Por qué tu hermana hizo eso? Ella sabía que estabas sola, ¿no? —no pude evitar sentir un pinchazo de celos.

— Supongo que era su manera de protegerme de Garrett —encoge sus hombros.

— ¿Te hizo daño? —su mirada cae al piso—. Bella, ese imbécil se atrevió a tocarte, ¿dímelo?

— Intentó hacerlo... por eso me fui de su casa.

— ¿Por qué no le pusiste cargos?

Niega.

— Su padre es el juez de la ciudad. Ese hombre lo tiene protegido. ¿Ves lo complicado? Por eso debo casarme, Edward. Es eso o encontrar el padre biológico de Jasmine.

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí nuevo capítulo, Bella por fin confío en Edward, ¿qué opinan de Garrett? Edward tendrá que mover sus influencias, ¿creen que lo logre? Por cierto las estoy dejando descansar de Leah ¿alguien la extraña?**

 **Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews.**

 **Agradezco todas sus opiniones, en serio me hacen muchísimo feliz leerles, recuerden que son mi energía para seguir con la historia, porque les aseguro que sin ustedes no tendría sentido. Gracias totales: Vanina lliana, Sonia Sandria, chimoltrufia 69, loverobert13, Geraldine, cary, Lu, jessi (andas muy cerca), MsMonik, mylac, kaja0507, Flor McCarty, LittlePieceOfMyMind, Diannita Robles, Vivi19, Yoliki, Pera I. t, Jane Bells, fernanda A, aea7, Vane, Nuvia, LOQUIBELL, Vero, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Little Whitiee, CorimarCautela, AlyciaCullen, Daniela, Jade HSos, DiAnA FeR, Nancygov, Suiza19. También los anónimos. Un beso.**

 **¡Nos leemos el martes por la noche!**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A:** chicas, fanfiction esta fallando demasiado, no permite mandar alertas de las historias que se han actualizado, por lo tanto, muchas de ustedes no se enteran. Por eso decidí no actualizar **hoy** viernes. Lamento mucho las molestias porque se que muchas me siguen sin login. Nos leemos el martes.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Bella**

Mantengo mis párpados cerrados disfrutando del modo que sus largos dedos se desplazan en círculos masajeando mi cuero cabelludo alternando también en deslizarlos por mi larga cabellera con suma lentitud, la caricia es tan placentera y relajante que no he podido evitar dormitar en sus piernas.

— Apenas puedo creer que estés de nuevo aquí. —abro mis ojos atenta a su voz aterciopelada giro mi cabeza hacia arriba , mirando su rostro. Su sonrisa se extiende nuevamente antes de acercar sus labios a los míos.

— Me gusta estar contigo —confieso sobre sus labios antes de responder su beso.

Sus labios son mi parte favorita aunque sus besos son cortos, me gustan, y mucho.

— Te mereces más, Bella. —su rostro se endurece— A veces creo me estoy aprovechando de tu inexperiencia, aún eres muy joven, y pienso que en cualquier momento descubrirás que allá fuera hay un hombre igual de joven dispuesto a ofrecerte una relación a la luz del día, que pueda presumir lo hermosa que eres. —su mirada se vuelve tormentosa—. Soy egoísta, lo sé. Por retenerte junto a mi.

— No quiero estar con ningún otro hombre que no seas tú. —alargo mis brazos acunando sus mejillas entre mis manos—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace días? Esperaré a que estés libre, no importa cuánto tiempo sea, sabré esperar.

— No es justo para ti —réplica—, no has vivido, Bella. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte por el momento es esto —su vista vaga por todo su apartamento—. Y solo cuando no están mis hijos, aquí.

Me enderezo sentándome al lado de él; lo veo suspirar con pesadez extendiendo sus brazos en el respaldar del sofá de piel.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —cuestiono con miedo.

— No. Pero no dejo de sentirme culpable. —frota sus palmas en su rostro un par de segundos, volviendo después a la posición anterior—. Desconozco cuánto tiempo tardará la disolución de mi matrimonio, cada vez que planteó el tema con Leah solo me da evasivas. ¿Entiendes eso? No quiero tenerte a la sombra, Bella. No es lo que deseo para nosotros.

Bajo mi rostro, ¿qué puedo decirle? Que lo quiero porque es el padre de mi bebé, no, es muy pronto.

— ¿Qué solución se te ocurre? —murmuro.

— No voy a dejarte —susurra en mi oreja, flexionando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura—. No es una opción.

— No quiero que lo hagas —respondo—. Sólo tengo miedo que cambies de opinión si tu _esposa_ no acepta el divorcio.

— Consultaré un abogado, seré yo quien inicie la demanda de divorcio. —su voz convincente, me hace mirarlo—. No dejaré pasar más tiempo.

Esa sensación incómoda que estruja mi corazón cada vez que lo escucho decir la palabra **divorcio** vuelve arremeter en mi conciencia. Haciéndome sentir culpable por destruir una familia. Una familia que insisto seguiría siendo _feliz_ si yo no hubiese aparecido.

¿Qué quieres Bella? Si has sido la persona más estúpida; primero te acuestas con un desconocido, no conforme con eso, terminas saliendo embarazada.

Después la vida, el destino y el mismísimo universo conspiran, ¿en contra, a favor? ¡Qué más da! Nos volvemos a encontrar, tan solo para mofarse de mí. Para escupirme en el rostro que soy la causante de una separación.

Vaya, en mis diálogos internos también me siento miserable.

…

— Muchas gracias. —me arrojo a sus brazos nuevamente—. ¿Cuándo podré verla?

— Aún no le sé. El investigador está buscando las cosas turbias de Garrett. No sabemos cuánto tiempo pasará en descubrirlo. El que si me dio buenas noticias fue el abogado, le pidió una visita para que puedas ver a la niña y éste aceptó. Quedó en avisarme el día y el lugar que tu cuñado sugiera.

— Eso quiere decir, que...

— Sí Bella, tendrás que viajar a Moscú. —responde con su sonrisa torcida—. Iremos juntos.

— ¿De verdad, irás conmigo?

— Por supuesto, no te dejaré sola. —sostiene mis manos ayudándome a sentarme en una de las sillas de su oficina—. Ese tipo esta loco, no los arriesgaría nunca.

Ahora si tengo ganas de brincar de felicidad, muy pronto volveré a estrechar a Jasmine en mis brazos, y lo mejor que Edward estará con nosotras.

Levanto mi rostro volviendo a sonreír agradecida con su ayuda.

Edward está en su lugar concentrado en su laptop. O mejor dicho esquivando de la mejor manera algún tema.

— Gracias, Edward. —repito— me has hecho la mujer más feliz.

Sólo me da una leve mirada volviendo a teclear su portátil.

— Lo que resta de la semana no podremos vernos. —musita sin mirarme— tengo unos eventos con mis hijos, espero no te incomode. Tratare de que pasemos juntos el fin de semana.

— No te preocupes, entiendo. —digo con una media sonrisa.

No puedo ser tan egoísta para pedirle que pasemos más tiempo juntos, las tardes que hemos pasado han sido buenas y deben ser suficientes para mi.

— También en la próxima semana no vendré a la oficina —sus ojos me observan apenado—. Tengo un proyecto nuevo donde se requiere mi presencia.

— Oh… suerte, supongo. —finjo una mueca simulando estar bien.

Observo el reloj de pared 5 pm hora de despedirnos. Me pongo de pie imitando a Edward, quien también sabe lo que eso significa.

— ¿Estarás libre este domingo? —indaga—, al menos para vernos un rato.

— Sí, estaré sola. Irina y su madre saldrán con sus amistades. —digo antes de agitar mi mano susurrando un _adiós._

— Entonces te buscaré. —promete.

…

Elevo mi vista hacia él grisáceo cielo a la vez que continúo caminando mis botas se entierran en la nieve dificultando el moverme dejando que una bola de nieve se estrelle en mi hombro, me acuclillo tomando entre mis dedos esa congelada sustancia la misma que se queda en mis manos cuando mi cuerpo empieza a ser bombardeado por muchas de ellas nuevamente, me dejo caer cubriéndome el rostro. Sólo soy consciente de las carcajadas ďe Jared.

— Eres una tonta, ¿cómo puedes creer que te haré daño? —dice con voz agónica sin poder contener su risa estruendosa. Me tiende una mano la cual acepto, dejando que tire con todo mi peso—. Extrañaba esto, realmente te he extrañado.

— Igual yo. —respondo, él entrelaza nuestros dedos mostrando esa sonrisa socarrona. Besa mi frente mientras seguimos caminando por _Grant Park_.

— ¿Por qué no me buscaste? —interroga. Se detiene frente a mi dejando otro beso, ahora en mi coronilla.

— No puedo aceptarte como tú quisieras. —digo en voz muy baja. Él pestañea varias veces imitando una sonrisa—. Jared, el cariño que siento por ti es muy grande. Pero, tú y yo sabemos que lo nuestro no puede ser. Debo ser honesta contigo. —hace un mohín soltando nuestro agarre, me da la espalda llevando sus manos al gorro azul con que cubre su cabeza del frío.

— ¿Quién es el padre? —murmura—, ¿me dirás la verdad?

Suelto un suspiro—. No puedo decírtelo.

Se vuelve hacia mí, me mira fijamente por unos momentos.

— ¿Lo conozco? —interroga— por favor, Bella, confía en mí.

— Solo puedo decirte, que él me ayudará a recuperar a Jasmine. —confieso con una sonrisa. Jared se acerca lo suficiente para intimidarme con su estatura, la expresión de enojo me hace retroceder.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestiona—, ¿Por qué le has dicho?

— Necesitaba hacerlo, el tiempo está pasando y no puedo dejar sola a mi sobrina.

— ¡Te ayudaré! —exclama—, seré yo quien lo haga.

Me mira enfurruñado antes de dar media vuelta caminando hacia la pista de patinaje, dejándome sola. Cubro mis heladas manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo a la vez que me acerco con lentitud al lugar donde cientos de personas de todas las edades hacen sus mejores trucos de fantasía sobre la plataforma de hielo al aire libre. El viento comienza arreciar provocando que mi cabellos se mueva en todas direcciones, cubro mi pecho con mi bufanda intentando que no dé el aire gélido en él.

— Vamos. —Jared llega de nuevo a mi. Entrelaza nuestras manos llevándome hacia la entrada principal de la pista.

— ¿Qué haces? —veo los dos pares de patines tumbados en la nieve—. ¡No patinare!

— No permitiré que te hagas daño —promete—, patinaremos solo por la orilla.

Él se encuentra a mis pies poniendo los patines mientras continuó mordiendo mi labio aún indecisa por entrar. Palpo mi vientre sintiendo levemente abultado. No puedo hacerlo.

— No —niego, dando un paso atrás—. Estoy embarazada. No soy capaz de poner en riesgo la vida de mi bebé.

Jared se torna poniendo sus manos en mi tripa al tiempo que sonríe emocionado.

— Puedo sentir tu barriga, no es visible pero si palpable. —se incorpora— ¿Qué crees que sea?

Nuestras manos heladas continúan unidas sobre mi panza.

— Estoy segura que es una niña —alzo mis hombros.

— También lo creo. —revela con un guiño— Patinare un poco, ¿Puedes quedarte aquí?

Muevo mi cabeza de arriba abajo.

— ¿Bella? —gritan a mi espalda. Esa vocecilla la reconozco. Mi corazón empieza a latir de prisa cuando veo a Ian y Jared frente a nosotros.

— ¡Hey chicos! —digo nerviosa—, ¿Andan solos?

Derek niega, levantando su mentón en dirección a mi espalda.

— ¡Edward qué gusto! —exclama Jared con fingida alegría.

No hace falta voltear a verlo, puedo observar sus grandes botas para la nieve que están justo delante de mí, elevo despacio mi vista, tiene sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, me observa sin pestañear con su frente arrugada.

— Disfrutando la tarde de domingo, ¿no? —dice entre dientes—. Nosotros también.

— ¿Patinamos juntos? —interviene Ian— ¡Venga Bella!

— No puede hacerlo. —responde Jared— su embarazo le prohíbe patear traseros en la pista. Sabes que Bella ama patinar, es la mejor cuando lo hace. —suelta una risita— me refiero a desplazarse sobre la pista.

Doy un puño a su estómago siendo amortiguado por el anorak que trae puesto.

— ¿¡Qué!? —exclama Jared con inocencia—, no me refiero a nada sexual.

Escucho las risas de los hijos de Edward haciéndome sentir abochornada. Jared es tan inmaduro.

— ¡Vamos a patinar! —vuelve a insistir Ian—, Bella puede esperarnos aquí.

— Papá, ¿puedes hacerle compañía? —ahora es Derek quien anima a su padre—. Sólo patinaremos un rato.

— Quizá a la señorita no le gusta mi compañía —farfulla Edward sin esconder su mal humor—. ¿Quiere que me quede con usted? Le advierto que soy muy aburrido.

Nuestras miradas se entrelazan nuevamente, dejándome claro que sus celos están actuando por él. Aparto mis ojos de los suyos, poniendo atención a Jared que para mi suerte camina tirando de las chaquetas de los chicos arrastrándolos rumbo a la pista de patinaje.

— Me dijiste que no ibas a salir —espeta—, y resulta que te encuentro aquí con Jared.

— ¡Es sólo un amigo! —respondo conteniendo mi sonrisa. Observo su gesto de enfado antes de que se aproxime a mi cuerpo acechándome como si fuese su presa—. Además, tú dijiste que irías a buscarme y tampoco lo hiciste.

— No pude hacerlo —apunta a la pista—. Por cierto, para él no lo parece. Siempre está poniendo sus manos en ti, ¿Por qué lo permites? —inclina su rostro cerca del mío.

— No tienes porqué sentir celos de Jared —acaricio con mis fríos dedos su incipiente barba, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos.

— No puedo evitarlo —susurra—, no me gusta verte cerca de él.

Sin esperarlo; roza sus labios con los míos en un beso fugaz.

Doy un paso hacia atrás, asustada porque sus hijos nos hayan visto.

— Edward, no vuelvas hacer eso —regaño— tus hijos nos pueden ver. No quiero que se enteren de este modo.

Suspira con una sonrisa complaciente.

— Quiero decirles la verdad —sentencia—; no puedo esperar más tiempo. Necesito que sepan lo importante que eres para mi.

Da media vuelta caminando a la pista con sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina. No puedo moverme estoy petrificada por el miedo a su reacción.

— ¡No! —exclamo en un grito—. Por favor no lo hagas, Edward.

Pero, él no se detiene...

* * *

 **Hey, nuevo capítulo. Les dije que comenzaban los acercamientos entre los personajes, aunque no es tan fácil para ninguno de ellos. Bella se siente muy culpable por la ruptura familiar, parece que lo que Edward le dijo en el capítulo pasado a ella no le convence, ya que sigue creyendo, que ella fue el verdadero motivo del divorcio. Veremos en los siguientes capítulos como lo resuelven. Por cierto, ¿creen que Edward les diga la verdad a sus hijos? ¿No se les hace muy pronto? Y lo más importante, ¿les gustó el capítulo?**

 **Agradezco sus favoritos, alertas y reviews.**

 **Gracias, en especial a las chicas que comentan cada capítulo, me hacen muchísimo feliz leerles a cada una. Recuerden que sus comentarios son mi energía, ya que sin ustedes la historia no tendría sentido. Un beso.**

 **No podré actualizar este viernes!**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A:** fanfiction continúa fallando, se que muchas de ustedes no se darán cuenta de que actualicé. Por eso quiero decirles que solo ésta semana daré capítulo extra. A partir de la próxima solo actualizaré cada viernes.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 14**

— ¡No! —grita a mi espalda—. por favor no lo hagas, Edward.

Continuo mi caminata a la vez que mis labios se vuelven una línea recta evitando que se materialice mi carcajada, ¿cómo puede ser tan ocurrente? No hablaré con mis hijos en un lugar público.

Me vuelvo a ella, constatando verdadera preocupación en su semblante pálido.

— ¿En serio crees que hablaré con mis hijos justo aquí? —apunto a la pista.

— Te veías decidido —murmura—, parece que no quieres esperar más tiempo.

Siendo honesto, Bella tiene razón. No puedo ni quiero seguir esperando por más tiempo. Es necesario informar a mis hijos la relación que hay entre nosotros dos, necesito revelar que ella es la madre de mi bebé. El tiempo está pasando en un suspiro , dentro de poco la barriga será notoria y comenzarán las especulaciones. Por supuesto que el nombre de Jared estará involucrado en relación a mi bebé, mas no estoy dispuesto a permitir que ocupe mi lugar. Y no está a discusión.

— ¿Quieres caminar conmigo? —ofrezco mi brazo dejando que ella enganche el suyo.

Comenzamos un andar lento dejando a nuestro calzado hundirse en las finas capas de nieve quedando atrás el bullicio de la gente. Bella se suelta de mi brazo para adelantarse varios pasos más, su menuda silueta cubierta por ese pesado abrigo, la hace lucir más pequeña. La veo acuclillarse enterrando los dedos en la blanca capa que cubre el suelo, siendo consciente de lo que hará me quedo esperando se estrelle la bola de nieve en mi hombro, lo hace soltando una risa angelical, volviendo a lanzar otra más.

Su comportamiento es tan infantil, que siento me veré ridículo haciendo lo mismo. No lo pienso, me agacho lo suficiente para llenar mis dos grandes manos con la nieve congelada, la cual lanzo sin velocidad a su espalda. Ella se queja a la vez que me enseña su lengua.

— No se vale, tienes más fuerza que yo. —dice quejosa, volviendo a lanzar más nieve sobre mi, una de ellas dándome en la mejilla— ¿Ves? A ti no te duele.

Le extiendo mis brazos para que se refugie en ellos. Ella mira hacia a todos lados, cerciorándose que nadie nos ve, después de eso, se acerca escondiéndose entre mis brazos y mi gabardina. Rápidamente comienzo a peinar su cabello con mis dedos, siendo consciente cuanto lo disfruta, este nuevo hábito es mucho más agradable para mi, pues cada vez que lo hago Bella se relaja olvidando por un rato todas sus preocupaciones.

— A veces quisiera no esconderme más. —la escucho musitar sobre mi pecho. Aleja su rostro, irguiendo su mirada con timidez—. De verdad, Edward. Ya no quiero reprimir lo que siento por ti.

— No lo hagas más —le ruego—, también necesito saberlo.

Cierra los párpados tan sólo un momento dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Ese brillo especial de su mirada la hace lucir más dulce si se es posible. De pronto sus labios se curvan mirándome con su sonrisa profunda siempre honesta.

— Te quiero —murmura, cubriendo con sus manos su rostro sonrojado.

Libero su cintura llevando mis manos a sus muñecas dejando descubierta su cara, ella inclina su mirada ocultando su vergüenza. Entonces, acuno su angelical rostro mientras siento mi pecho hincharse de felicidad, Bella dijo que me quiere ¡Me quiere! Sonrío cual idiota permitiendo que la sensación me embargue.

— ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? —cuestiono.

— Porque no debería sentir lo que siento por ti. —susurra, mirando hacia todos lados—. Edward, me has pedido tiempo y lo primero que hago es quererte como una tonta. Te juro que quiero darte tu espacio, no deseo abrumarte. Sólo que… —pongo un dedo en sus labios interrumpiendo sus palabras.

— También te quiero. —confieso. Sus ojos se cristalizan a la vez que se aleja de mí— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, mirando cómo su semblante se vuelve afligido.

— Estoy segura me juzgarán —balbucea—. Dirán que soy de lo peor, me llamarán de mil maneras. Pero, te prometo que intente alejarme, incluso me había hecho a la idea de no volver a verte, y justo llego y te encuentro. Aún así, seguí firme en estar lejos de ti para después enterarme de mi embarazo. También hubo un tiempo donde me ilusione en formar un matrimonio real con Jared —suelta una risita—. Sí, quise imaginar que llegando aquí, sentiría por él esas mariposas de las que mi hermana hablaba. No pasó, nada resultó. Te quiero Edward y si se me va a condenar por lo que siento por ti, que así sea.

— No te dejaré sola. —entrelazo nuestros dedos, sabiendo que ella está dispuesta a todo me siento más confiado a luchar por los dos—. Lo afrontaremos juntos.

Sonríe al cielo cuando las primeras pelusas de nieve comienzan a caer sobre nosotros.

— Debemos volver —dice, observando nuestras manos unidas. La detengo haciéndola girar a mi.

— ¿En serio ibas a intentar algo con Jared? —mi pregunta la hace rodar los ojos.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar la verdad? —indaga. Quería decirle, no, solo que mi voz se quedó en el fondo de mi garganta y termine asintiendo—. Cuando llegué al aeropuerto, Jared fue a recibirme, me dio gusto verlo en persona y no a través de una pantalla, como habíamos hecho tantas veces. Para ese entonces, ya ambos nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para nuestra boda. Entonces cuando nos dimos un beso, no sentí nada.

— ¿Dejaste que te besara? —mis emociones comienzan a fluir, me doy cuenta porque mi voz elevada no es común en mi—. ¿Por qué Bella?

— Teníamos que practicar, se supone éramos una pareja de enamorados. —responde molesta.

— Sólo fue esa vez, ¿verdad? —interrogo no muy convencido de querer saber.

— Solo unas cuantas veces más. —revela, marchándose.

Eso es demasiada información para mi. No me gusta saber que Jared ha puesto su asquerosa boca en sus cálidos labios. ¿Qué diablos me pasa desde cuando soy celoso? Enojado conmigo acelero mi andar, no, claro que también estoy enojado con Bella.

— ¡Isabella! —elevo mi voz. Ella se detiene sin volverse a mi—. ¿Exactamente cuántas más?

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —exclama—, eres un, un… ¡celoso!

Sus manos se vuelven pequeños puños.

— Es sólo precaución. —aclaro, pasando mi pulgar por la arruguita de su entrecejo—. Se nota que le gustas, y no quisiera que él malinterprete lo que no es.

Bella entrecierra los ojos enfocando su mirada en mí.

— Eres un tramposo —responde—, y así te quiero.

— Le diré a Jared que mantenga sus manos en los bolsillos. —añade— ¿contento?

— ¡Feliz! —sonrío satisfecho, caminando de regreso lo más juntos que nuestras ropas lo permiten con una idea rondando mi cabeza—. ¿Te apetece cenar con nosotros?

— Disfruta con tus hijos, porque tardarás una semana sin verlos. Y sé lo mucho que los echarás de menos. —explica con una leve sonrisa—. Nosotros... —lleva sus manos al vientre— esperaremos por ti.

Acaricio sus manos las cuales descansan sobre su abrigo sintiendo el leve aumento de su tripa. Maravillado sonrío con ella, los dos mirando nuestras manos unidas donde crece nuestro bebé.

Justo se escucha una tos ligera aclarar su garganta obligándonos a separar.

* * *

 **Hola, chicas! Bueno, aquí estoy con un capítulo muy cortito. No se preocupen solo será por hoy, ya los siguientes siguen su ritmo. ¿Que les parece?**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios:**

 **anonimo: ya prometió no ser tan dejadita de Jared.**

 **Elizabeth Marie Cullen: están trabajando en sus dudas ambos, van poco a poco.**

 **adriana molina: tendrá que hablar con sus hijos no hay de otra. Actualizo los viernes y cuando se puede también los martes.**

 **Guest: escuché la canción y me encantó.**

 **Jessi: Hola te comenté que andas muy cerca de tus teorías, un beso.**

 **Vanina lliana: no falta mucho para que hable con ellos.**

 **Pera I. t: fanfiction esta fallando mucho, yo estoy igual de molesta que tú.**

 **Maiisa: tienes razón, también creo que ya es hora que les diga la verdad.**

 **Vivi19: Hola, a mi también me gusta cuando Edward se pone celoso, en los próximos capítulos se irán juntos a mirar a Jasmine.**

 **Guest: a Jared todo le vale. Pero no es malo.**

 **cary: creo Jared le sacará algunas canas a nuestro celoso.**

 **Vane: Hola, no te enojes. Todas ustedes son importantes para mi.**

 **Geraldine: en verdad a Edward le preocupa ese punto que se enteren por terceros.**

 **LittlePieceOfMyMind: habrá que esperar hasta cuando arreglan fanfiction, saludos.**

 **MsMonik: esta fallando fanfiction, esperemos que Edward les diga la verdad.**

 **Jade HSos:ya falta poco para que hable con ellos, veremos si no se adelanta Leah.**

 **Jimena: es un tierno celoso.**

 **Flor McCarty: gracias a ti.**

 **Diannita Robles: ese será el punto más difícil porque sentirá que traiciona a los chicos.**

 **Chimoltrufia 69: sus sentimientos ya fueron expuestos ahora solo deberán afrontar lo que viene.**

 **Kaja0507: tiene miedo, pero hoy ya se soltó un poco más.**

 **Jane Bells: falta poco para irse a Moscú ya pronto conoceremos a Jasmine.**

 **Nancygov: será un caos cuando Leah aparezca.**

 **Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y por sus reviews.**

 **Recuerden que sus comentarios son mi energía, espero leerles. Un beso**

 **¡Nos leemos el viernes por la noche!**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**

 **¡ GRACIASPOR LEER!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 15**

— ¡Hola, Edward! —saluda Ángela, aproximándose a nosotros, mientras Vladimir sigue aclarando su garganta.

Ang besa mi mejilla dándome un cálido abrazo, el que correspondo con respeto, se vuelve hacia Bella alargando su mano presentándose con ella sin dejar de sonreírle. Vladimir se queda unos cuantos pasos lejos de nosotros mirando a las personas que caminan apresurados por la aguanieve que ha arreciado.

— Soy amiga de éste tipo. —me señala Ang. Volviéndose a Bella—. Es el peor amigo que puedas conocer, no te lo recomiendo.

Bella le da una sonrisa nerviosa; mirándome sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Qué tal con tu vida Angela? —intervengo, dándole espacio a Bella que controle sus nervios. Ya que en su rostro está plasmada la ansiedad de salir corriendo.

Ang achica sus ojos mostrando su mano izquierda donde una preciosa piedra brilla en su dedo anular. Le sonrio de inmediato, volviendo a darle un fuerte abrazo. En verdad me da gusto que Vladimir se haya animado a unir su vida con ella. Angela es una gran mujer, que después de tantos años de relación es la única que lo ha soportado.

— Felicidades... —abrazo a Vladimir, susurrando en su oreja— Ang es la mejor elección. Cuidala.

— Lo mismo digo. —murmura, desviando su vista hacia Bella. Yo me quedo sin palabras y él palmea mi hombro—. No te preocupes —dice—, no diré nada.

No respondo, sólo sé que debo aclarar algunas cosas con él, y en cuanto antes mejor.

Ambos se despiden de nosotros, siguiendo su camino a toda prisa bajo la llovizna congelante. Miro a Bella cubriendo con la capucha su cabeza abrazándose así misma tiritando por el frío a la vez que sus dientes comienzan a castañar estoy a punto de abrazarla para protegerla de la baja temperatura quedándome con las ganas, cuando mis hijos y Jared se unen a nosotros.

— Debemos irnos. —Jared toma la mano de Bella con demasiada brusquedad, lo que me enfada como el infierno, ¿por qué es tan imbécil? Mis ojos no se apartan de ella; quien no deja de temblar, luciendo sus labios blancos.

— ¿Bella, te sientes bien? —me quito la gabardina cubriendola aunque sea un poco de la llovizna.

Ella no responde sólo me da una ligera sonrisa. Que para nada me tranquiliza, paso mi brazo por sus hombros animandole a caminar hasta el coche mientras escucho a Jared tras de nosotros quejarse como si fuese niño en plena rabieta, lo ignoro, frotando mis manos sobre la ropa de Isabella, posa sus ojos en mí volviendo a sonreír. Antes de ser arrancada de mi lado, Jared la tiene abrazada como si ella fuese un peluche de felpa, él me da una mirada fea alejándose de mí llevando a Isabella a su auto.

…

Al menos ya estoy más apacible al saber que Bella está bien, que ahora descansa en su habitación bajo muchas mantas calentitas. Me envió un mensaje de texto, explicando que Evangeline cocinó para ella una sopa caliente al igual que le preparó una infusión expectorante para despejar sus vías respiratorias ayudando a que pudiera descansar. Ahora la imagino dormida con sus hermosos labios y mejillas sonrojadas, con su cabello húmedo extendido por la almohada y sin dejar de tocar su barriga con una de sus manos hábito que ha adquirido en el transcurso de las semanas.

Las risotadas de mis hijos me sacan de mis ensoñaciones.

Derek sostiene entre sus dedos un poco de migajas haciendo una pequeña bola con ella, la lanza sobre el hombro de su hermano menor, éste último lo ignora dando un mordisco a su rebanada de pizza. Podría pasar horas enteras observando su manera de interactuar, el modo que sus pequeñas bromas los mantiene siempre unidos. Tal vez este es el momento, aquí, compartiendo una simple pizza nosotros tres.

— ¿Qué les parece Bella? —no encuentro mejor manera de llamar su atención, que siendo directo.

Dos pares de ojos verdes con una pizca de curiosidad impregnada en ellos, me observan fijamente.

— Es agradable, ¿no? —cambio un poco mi táctica, quizá lo directo no es conveniente.

Ian vuelve a dar otro mordisco sin ningún tipo de modales, flexiona sus piernas sobre la silla, poniendo su mentón encima de sus rodillas.

— Es buena onda. —dice Derek. Apoya sus antebrazos en la mesa impulsando un poco su cuerpo hacia enfrente.

— Me cae bien —interviene Ian—. Estoy por adoptarla como hermana favorita. —enseña sus dientes en una gran sonrisa.

Su hermano le lanza una pequeña pelota hecha con la servilleta de papel la cual rebota en la cara.

Por una parte sé cuán bromista es mi hijo, solo que eso no quita la incomodidad de escuchar la realidad. Isabella puede pasar mejor por hermana de ellos, que siendo mi pareja.

— Debemos invitarla a venir. Seguro cocina mejor que papá. —la risa burlona de Derek me hace sonreír.

— A ti también te cae bien. —afirma Ian— te vi muy platicador con ella, hasta se fueron a caminar solos como grandes amigos. Porqué son amigos ¿no?

— Sí. —aseguro, dejando formar una verdadera sonrisa en mis labios—. Hemos empezado una sincera _amistad._

— También es muy bonita —añade Ian. Su rostro se torna enrojecido por completo—. Lastima que tiene novio. —cuadra sus hombros a la vez que frunce los labios en desacuerdo.

— ¿Te gusta Bella? —indaga su hermano, volviendo a lanzar servilletas sucias sobre él.

— ¡No! —exclama, moviéndose a los lados con rapidez, esquivando las municiones de papel, que Derek continúa lanzando—. Pero, me hubiera gustado buscarle un mejor prospecto. Es que, Jared, parece todo menos su novio.

Ambos empiezan a reír de manera estruendosa. Parecen burlarse de algún chiste privado.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Ian? —indago.

Él me observa dejando de reír.

— Vamos, pá… ¿no me digas que no te has dado cuenta? Bella no se ve muy emocionada cuando está cerca de él, creo, se miraba más feliz junto a ti. Hoy que los vi juntos fue la impresión que me dio.

— Es cierto —agrega Derek—, aunque también te pones muy protector con ella, papá. Hoy la abrazaste para cubrirla de la llovizna, no creo que a Jared le haya hecho mucha gracia. Lo digo, por cómo te miró.

— De todos modos Bella se mira más contenta contigo. —vuelve a insistir Ian, poniendo atención en mi reacción—. ¿no te has dado cuenta, pá?

— No he puesto atención. —respondo, desviando mi mirada—. Sin embargo me da gusto saber que Bella se mira feliz conmigo —mis palabras captan la atención de ambos—. Ella ha tenido una vida difícil; intenta recuperar a su único familiar que le queda y no encontró mejor forma que _fingir_ ser la prometida de Jared.

Ian abre la boca balbucea sin decir nada, a la vez que su hermano me observa incrédulo gesticula algunos además con sus manos animándome a continuar.

— Bella nunca ha estado en una relación verdadera con Jared. Lo de ellos es sólo una farsa…

— Pero, —Derek frena mi diálogo— tuvieron una fiesta compromiso. Ustedes asistieron ¿cierto?

— ¿Eso quiere decir que el bebé no es de Jared? —la intuición de Ian me descoloca.

Empiezo a beber de la botella de agua sin darme oportunidad a respirar, sólo miro la forma que el líquido se desvanece del contenedor plástico. Por la cara de mi hijo mayor puedo imaginar que su cerebro está maquinando sus propias hipótesis. Tan fácil es decir ¡Yo soy el padre! Sin embargo el miedo a su rechazo, me paraliza, el temor a perder su cariño no me deja ser realmente honesto de la manera que debo serlo.

— Lo mejor será que nos cuentes todo desde el principio. —incita Derek— haber, papá ¿quien es la persona que Bella intenta recuperar?

Suelto una exhalación antes de empezar con mi relato… Su atención está puesta en mi conversación puedo jurar que ambos han desmesurado cada palabra que escuchan salir de mi boca para ellos hacer después sus propias conclusiones, de pronto se miran uno a otro cuando les revelo la ciudad dónde vive la sobrina de Bella, continúo diciendo a detalle los pormenores del romance ficticio. Sé que con cada palabra dicha me estoy hundiendo, mas no me detengo estoy dispuesto a revelar con una que otra frases entre dichas lo importante que Bella es para mi.

— ¡Órale! —exclama Ian, se recarga en la silla un poco más relajado—. Pobre Bella debe ser feo no tener familia quien pueda ayudarla. Ahora Jared ya no me cae tan mal, parece que su ayuda es sincera.

— Entonces ¿también la ayudarás? —inquiere Derek mientras sus delgados dedos se mueven sobre la mesa simulando el galopar de un caballo.

— Lo haré. —asiento, ganándome una sonrisa por parte de mis hijos—. Haré todo lo posible para que Jasmine vuelva a los brazos de Bella.

Me siento más relajado y confiado para poder revelar que viajaré con ella a Moscú. Entonces ellos empiezan otra conversación de adolescentes excluyéndome del tema como es lo obvio. Mientras en mi mente comienza una guerra interna, si es el momento o, ¿no? Quizá lo es… hoy es el momento.

Carraspeó llamando su atención.

— ¿Hay algún problema si quiero rehacer mi vida? —cuestiono. Dejando que el silencio se adueñe de cada uno, primero comparten miradas entre ellos para después mirarme.

— ¿A qué viene eso papá? —indaga Derek, su expresión risueña de unos instantes atrás se ha ido.

— No quiero ocultar nada —digo con claridad. Sintiendo el palpitar de mi corazón en la garganta, mis manos están comenzando a sudar a pesar del frío de afuera, carraspeo—. Le pedí a la madre de mi bebé... una oportunidad.

— Dijiste que no había otra mujer. —espeta Ian. Se incorpora apoyado sobre la mesa, su gesto irritado pone su entrecejo fruncido—. Cómo puedes pensar en rehacer tu vida cuando sigues casado con mamá.

— Esperaré la disolución del matrimonio. —aclaro— Quiero hacer las cosas bien.

La risa irónica de Derek no se hace esperar.

— ¿Hacer las cosas bien? —repite— Por favor, embarazaste a otra mujer cuando estabas casado. Dejaste a mamá nos dejaste a nosotros por otra mujer. Aceptalo. ¡Nos dejaste por otra mujer!

— Ahora pretendes que nosotros aceptemos. Ya veo, por eso nos ilusionaste de vivir contigo, nos quieres obligar a convivir con esa mujer. —Ian golpea su palma sobre la mesa—. Pues no estoy de acuerdo.

— No quiero ocultarles nada —insisto, hablando con mi tono de voz más calmado—. No se trata de obligarlos, sino que prefiero que sepan todo por mi.

— ¿Qué pasará con mamá? —la voz apenas audible de Derek me pone alerta de su preocupación por Leah—. Ella esta muy triste, no es la misma desde que no estás en casa. Deberías verla, papá. Hablen sus problemas lleguen a un acuerdo, cualquier decisión es mejor que separarse.

No podía dar crédito a las palabras de mi hijo. Me estaba pidiendo que regrese con su madre a pesar de lo que he confesado. Siempre supe que sería difícil que ellos aceptarán mi rompimiento con su madre, pero jamás me cruzó por la cabeza el que ellos optarán por verme junto a Leah aunque no estemos bien.

— Lo siento, no puedo volver con su mamá. —me disculpo poniéndome de pie. Ellos continuaban en su estado crispado.

— Quiero ir a casa —pide Ian, cruzado de brazos.

Vuelvo mi vista a Derek y éste solo me ignora.

— ¿También quieres irte? —pregunto con la esperanza que diga un "no".

— Tú... tendrás un nuevo hijo una nueva familia. —susurra—. Pues quédate con ellos. Porque yo prefirió estar con mamá.

Sintiendo una sacudida en mi pecho por sus palabras, me quedo inmóvil.

— Es Bella. —susurro. No tiene caso buscar otro momento, ellos se quieren ir, dejando nulas las posibilidades de que sea yo quien les diga toda la verdad.

Derek me observa atónito lo ha comprendido a la perfección mientras que su hermano me sigue mirando fijamente.

Suelto todo el aire retenido por la boca, sin dejar de mirarlos.

— Bella y yo tendremos un hijo. —confieso. La sensación de pesadez parece desaparecer aunque al ver sus rostros llenos de dolor vuelvo a sentirme mierda.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! —chilla Derek lleno de rabia con sus orbes jade cristalinos por las lágrimas retenidas—. ¡Ella puede ser tu hija!

— ¿Bella? Por eso nos estabas hablando tan bien de ella. —vocifera Ian— todo lo tenías planeado. Inventaste un cuento de su vida para causar lástima. ¡Eres un mentiroso!

— ¡Hipócrita! —exclama Derek— has engañado a mamá todo el tiempo. Por eso estaban abrazados el día que los sorprendimos en la oficina, y ella todavía se atrevió a consolar a Ian, le dijo que no sabía nada de tu nuevo hijo. Es una falsa igual que tú.

— ¡Basta! —alzo mi voz—, todo lo que les he dicho es verdad. La vez que nos vieron en la oficina, era solo un abrazo sincero, nada más. He mantenido mi distancia con ella, pero ya no quiero seguir de ese modo. El embarazo de Bella ya empieza a ser perceptible, eso significa que comenzarán los rumores y no pienso dejarla sola.

— Perdón por el daño que les estoy causando. —me acerco a ellos— espero que me den la oportunidad de seguir conviviendo con ustedes, yo entiendo que quizá no quieran hablar hoy, lo comprendo. También quiero que entiendan que mi separación con Leah no tiene nada que ver con mi amor hacia ustedes.

Ian da media vuelta marchándose a su habitación. Al tiempo que Derek continúa con su mirada al piso sin moverse.

— No quiero que nos alejemos. Permítanme estar cerca de los dos. —pido, extendiendo mi mano a su hombro. Derek da un paso atrás alejándose de mí—. Lo siento.

— No lo sé —dice en voz baja—, prefiero quedarme con mamá.

Mis pies quieren salir tras él cuando da media vuelta. Quiero hablar con ellos dejarles claro lo importante que son y serán siempre para mi, pero el maldito timbre me lo impide. Malhumorado llego a la puerta tan sólo para ver la estúpida sonrisa de James presumiendo el six pack en sus manos se adentra sin invitación llevando las cervezas a la nevera.

— Vine a ver los _playoffs_ con ustedes. —prende el televisor buscando el canal de deportes, se deja caer en el sofá con las piernas extendidas sus zapatos apoyados sobre la mesilla de centro mientras comienza a beber de su lata de cerveza—. ¿Verás el juego o no?

— No estoy de humor para ver un partido de baloncesto.

se voltea a mirarme al percatarse del enfado de mi voz, luego mira a mis hijos quienes aparecen con todo y valijas en medio de la sala de estar.

— ¿Puedes llevarnos a casa tío James? —pregunta Ian.

El aludido se incorpora dejando la cerveza sobre una mesilla, sin mirarme camina acercándose a la puerta.

— Cuando regrese del viaje los buscaré. —prometo, ganándome el portazo. Se han ido.

James se queda atrás todavía perplejo y sin entender la actitud cortante de mis hijos, gesticula con los labios _¿qué pasó?_ Antes de que yo le estrelle la puerta en la cara.

…

Elevo mi vista hacia el apartamento que aún mantiene la luz encendida, exhalo, dando un golpe al volante, ¿Irina no duerme o qué? Llevo más de dos horas esperando en mi coche a que se apaguen las luces. Los mensajes de texto que le he enviado a Bella no han sido respondidos y eso me pone de peor ánimo. Me bajo dando un portazo, inclino mi cabeza haciéndome camino entre los carros aparcados mientras la llovizna congelada comienza a entumecer mi cuerpo, mis manos están rígidas por el frío —maldigo por lo bajo— por haber olvidado traer ropa abrigadora, no creo que éste delgado suéter ni pantalón deportivo sirvan mucho para los -6 °C

Me adentro en el edificio de ladrillo empapado al menos solo de la cabeza me dirijo al elevador pulsando el número 6 el piso donde vive Bella. Al llegar a la puerta peino mi pelo quitando el exceso de agua. A los pocos minutos abre la puerta Irina mirándome con los ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas, se restriega el dorso de su mano sobre los párpados intentando divisar mejor mi rostro.

— ¿Edward? —indaga sin estar muy segura— ¿Pasó algo?

— Necesito hablar con Bella.

— Ella está dormida. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer a las 1 am? —dice en voz baja, mirando hacia el oscuro pasillo—. Pasa, ¿quieres un café? ―ofrece.

— Irina. —sujeto su muñeca cuando está por salir a la cocina, ella se asusta y yo la suelto de inmediato—. Necesito hablar con Isabella, por favor.

En estos momentos no me importa lo que ella pueda imaginar sobre mi relación con Bella, para ser honesto. Nada importa.

Acomoda su bata de cuadros anudando el listón sobre su cintura, lleva su dedo índice a sus labios haciendo un gesto que la siga con su otra mano.

— Puedes entrar. —señala la puerta del final del pasillo—. Bella no pone pestillo.

Pongo mi mano en el pomo, agradecido con Irina, cuando escucho de nuevo su voz.

— Edward, puedes quedarte si quieres. Yo distraire a mamá.

Iba a darle las gracias quedándose mis palabras en el fondo de mi garganta, ella se ha ido, los ruidos en la cocina me hacen suponer que es su manera de "distraer" a Evangeline. Su aroma a fresias me azota por completo cuando me adentro en la claustrofóbica habitación me hago paso entre las escasas pertenencias, puedo distinguir en la penumbra la pequeña cama donde Bella está dormida, me aproximo, toco muy lentamente su manta recorriendo su costado.

― Bella ―murmuro―, despierta, necesitamos hablar.

Se remueve entre quejidos, pero no se despierta ―me acuclillo―, acariciando su suave y largo cabello.

― Hola, dormilona. ―susurro en su oreja. Bella se estremece asustada, pega un grito, alejándose de mí. De manera tambaleante se sienta en medio de la incómoda cama.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―dice en voz agitada, con la mano sobre su pecho―. ¿Cómo has entrado?

Alzo mis hombros; sentándome en el borde de la cama.

― Mis hijos lo saben. ―murmuro― les dije; que tú eres la madre de mi bebé.

Exclama, ahora cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

― Edward, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

― Ahora soy yo, quien te pide un abrazo. ―ruego. En segundos soy envuelto por sus frágiles brazos, me aferro a su cuerpo, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello―. No quieren verme, no quieren saber mi.

― Dales un poco de tiempo. ―alienta― estoy segura que el pasar de los días los hará recapacitar. Están dolidos.

― Espero que la semana de mi viaje, ayude. ―expreso con ánimo―. Porque no estoy dispuesto a separarme de ellos.

― Edward, debes quitar tu ropa ―intenta levantar mi suéter―, estás empapado. Pillaras un resfrío.

― Estaré bien. Solo abrázame.

Me acurruco en su menudo cuerpo, quedando en posición fetal, Bella peina mi pelo con tanta premura que mis párpados empiezan a pesar. Mi dolor en el pecho sigue como si hubiesen arrancado en carne viva gran parte de él mientras me aferro al bálsamo de tranquilidad que siento cuando estoy cerca de Bella.

― Duerme, amor. ―la escucho decir a lo lejos―. Todo estará bien. No tendrás que elegir nunca.

* * *

 **Hola, primero que nada FELICITO a todas las lectoras que tienen la dicha de ser madre, esperó que hayan tenido un bonito día en celebración con sus hijos, yo lo estaré festejando este domingo, así que HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY para quienes lo harán conmigo.**

 **Aquí de nuevo, trayendo el nuevo capítulo. Pues Edward les dijo la verdad, muchas de ustedes no creían, pero él lo considero necesario. Él siempre ha sido leal con sus hijos, así que decidió que era el momento. Y la reacción de ellos tal vez no sea de su agrado, pero era lo más natural. Edward fue en busca de Bella, necesitaba ser consolado. ¿Qué creen que pasará?**

 **Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews. Sobretodo agradezco mucho a quienes me dejan sus opiniones, dudas y conjeturas. Me hace muchísimo feliz leerles, no se les olvide que sus palabras son mi energía.**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/ o gramática que puedan encontrar.**

 **Mmh ¿quieren capítulo extra?**

 ***Oh, por cierto, me han preguntado que días actualizo: lo hago los viernes, y cuando se puede regalo capítulo extra los martes.**

 **GRACIAS.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Bella**

El resto de la madrugada transcurre lento dejándome velar sus sueños, cuidar de él. Reconfortando. Al igual que atormentando del mismo modo mi conciencia, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿dejarlo? ¡No! No tengo el corazón para hacerlo o ¿si? Hacerlo es encajar un puñal en su espalda, después de que está aquí dormido en mis brazos, luego de haber mostrado su lado vulnerable de sentir su miedo a perder a sus hijos como si fuese mi propio miedo. No es momento de flaquear, no, cuando él más me necesita. Definitivamente no.

El poco cariño que me gane de sus hijos en estos momentos debe de estar triplicado en odio hacia mí —de forma instintiva llevo una mano a mi pequeña tripa donde Edward descansa su cabeza—. Deben odiarte a ti también _pequeño._

No quiero eso; no quiero que te odien, cuando tú eres un ser indefenso, que aún no has tenido la oportunidad de ver la luz, de conocernos. No permitiré que se acerquen a ti, no dejaré nunca que te hagan daño. Papá y yo te protegeremos.

La lluvia golpea con más fuerza la ventana sacándome de mis pensamientos, la claridad empieza a colarse por la cortina. Un ligero dolor en el cuello comienza a molestar mientras que mis piernas continúan siendo presas del fuerte agarre de sus brazos. Intento moverme impulsando mi cuerpo con mis manos, mi espalda y cadera están sufriendo espasmos por permanecer por mucho tiempo en la misma posición.

Sonrío al mirar en mi regazo ese pelo cobrizo que tanto empiezo adorar.

— Edward —susurro. Moviendo su torso con mis manos, mi vejiga está a punto de explotar si no la vacío.

Se mueve un poco volviendo a cernir sus manos en mi cadera, su cabeza está presionando mi vientre en cada movimiento que hace.

Rendida. Me inclino hacia enfrente dejando un beso en su pelo, lo abrazo fuerte. Sus gestos se han suavizado no se distingue esa mueca de angustia que tenía hace unas horas; mi Edward me mostró su lado más sensible que la mayoría de los hombres ocultan. Y él solo llegó mostrando cuán desconsolado se sentía.

Un ruido en la puerta me distrae.

Irina abre la puerta mostrando solo la cabeza, sonríe, fijando su atención en el hombre en mi regazo.

— Llevaré a mamá con unas amistades. —señala con los ojos a Edward—. Pueden estar tranquilos.

— Irina —la llamo, antes que cierre la puerta—. Edward vino porque tuvo algunos inconvenientes…

Interrumpe—. No te preocupes, yo, entiendo muchas cosas. Edward y tú… se ven bien. —me regala una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

El golpe producido por la puerta hace remover a Edward quien se incorpora rascando su nuca con el rostro confundido por estar en mi habitación, oportunidad que aprovecho para ponerme de pie saliendo a toda prisa hacia el baño.

Al salir del baño Edward esta mirando por la ventana parece absorto en sus propios pensamientos mientras la lluvia azota con fuerza el cristal.

— ¿Cómo estás? —indago. Él se vuelve hacia mí con su mirada triste. Sin darle oportunidad a responder me lanzo a sus brazos, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerlo, de cuidarlo.

— Ahora estoy un poco mejor. —sus brazos me aprisionan ante su cuerpo. Lo escucho suspirar a la vez que deja un beso en mi coronilla—. Siento haberte desvelado. —me aleja de su cuerpo visiblemente preocupado—. Bella, dormí encima de ti, ¿estás bien? ¿mi bebé?

— Digamos que la única que resintió fue mi vejiga. —confieso, sintiendo mis mejillas arder—. Tus manos se anclaron en mi cadera inmovilizando mi cuerpo. Estuve intentando moverte y lo único que provoque fue afianzar más fuerte tu agarre.

Sonríe apenado. Mira el reloj en su muñeca y hace una mueca.

— Tengo que irme, mi vuelo sale en dos horas. —frunce los labios— No quiero que vayas a la constructora mientras yo no esté. —parece adivinar mi mirada interrogante, cuando exhala ruidosamente—. No te expondré una semana sola; ahora que mis hijos saben de ti, es probable que le digan a su madre lo de nosotros. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Siento mucho dejarte sola precisamente en estos días.

— No quiero que sigas preocupado por mi. —explico— Tienes suficientes problemas para que ahora te estreses por mi. Ve a tu viaje, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo haré lo que me toca.

— Bella —toma mis manos entre las suyas—. Hazlo por mi. Quédate aquí, como tu jefe que soy te lo ordeno.

Ignoro su petición caminando a la cocina con él tras de mi. Me estaba enfadando su nivel de protección. Así que sin poder ocultar mi molestia agarro la tetera con brusquedad vertiendo un poco de café sobre la encimera, él sujeta mi mano quitando el recipiente.

— Te ves adorable cuando estas enojada. —réplica, dando un beso en mi mejilla. Sirve un poco de café en una taza para él—. Por mi salud mental te quedaras en casa, ¿a que si?

Doy un suspiro resignado.

— Solo por hoy —aclaro—, mañana volveré a la constructora.

Lo observo mientras él da un sorbo a ese líquido caliente; por las veces que hemos convivido sé que es adicto al café lo he visto beber cuatro tazas al día. También le gusta mirar el noticiero de la mañana y cuando no tiene tiempo para verlo llega a la oficina buscando en su portátil lo más relevante del acontecer. Intenta ser saludable alimentándose con moderación, balance y variedad. Mas termina siendo tentado por la comida rápida, el gym no es su fuerte sin embargo está empecinado en no fallar en su rutina de ejercicios, siempre menciona que a su edad debe cuidarse un poco más.

Él es completamente un amor, es de esas personas que una vez que las tienes en tu vida no debes dejarles ir nunca.

Me acerco un poco tan solo para apreciar a gusto esa arruguita en su entrecejo, alargo mi mano para acariciar con la yema de los dedos su áspera barba de días. Edward se queda quieto cerrando sus párpados _quizá_ le gusta sentir mi toque en su piel, ¿y si lo beso? Nosotros habíamos llegado a la conclusión que las muestras de cariño las dejaríamos para después, más seguro cuando saliera el divorcio. Desde entonces ambos hemos respetado dicho asentimiento, obvio también hemos compartido uno que otro beso. Pero, ¿por qué ya no me interesa cumplir ese acuerdo? ¿Por qué cada vez que lo veo mi corazón se acelera provocando una sensación en mi vientre? ¿Por qué justo hoy me quiero lanzar a sus brazos y perderme en su piel?

— ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar? —lanzo la pregunta en voz alta.

Mientras yo quiero esconder mi cabeza bajo la nieve de afuera.

Isabella, ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿Dónde está tu sensibilidad?

— ¿Eh? —parpadea sin comprender.

No le doy tiempo a nada, me abalanzo sobre sus labios apoyada de los dedos de mis pies, enredo mis brazos en su cuello devorando sus labios de una manera salvaje. Él no reacciona solo mantiene una mano en mi cintura mientras la otra continúa sosteniéndose de la encimera, debe pensar que soy una especie de _ninfómana_ o que de plano enloqueci.

No me importa lo que piense, yo solo deseo darle una pizca de felicidad, que olvide lo complicado de nuestra situación, que deje a un lado sus preocupaciones y vivamos lo que hay.

— Bella —menciona mi nombre casi en un gemido.

Sujeta mi cintura con ambas manos elevando mi cuerpo para dejarme sobre la encimera, la cual me hace estremecer por lo frío en mi trasero. Ignoro la sensación, atrayendo su cuerpo al mío que se apega con más ansias permitiendo a sus manos vagar bajo mi blusa recorriendo la desnudez de mi espalda, a la vez que mis dedos luchan por sacar el suéter el mismo que logro quitar por su cabeza —hago un puchero—, al percatarme de su camiseta. Edward sonríe complacido removiendo el mismo la prenda de algodón la cual avienta al piso.

Vuelvo a tirar de él explorando con mis labios su cuello haciendo que su respiración se ponga errática a la vez que mis dedos arañan su torso necesitando más. Sus manos tampoco se quedan quietas, ellas parecen entretenidas amasando mis senos con total sincronía mientras su lengua saborea la piel de mi hombro empujando con su nariz el tirante de mi blusa.

— Debemos parar. —su voz ronca me indica que en realidad no quiere detenerse.

— Quiero estar contigo. —revelo, antes de besar sus labios con una pasión arrolladora—. Aquí mismo.

— No en la cocina de Evangeline. —susurra sobre mis labios, acunando mi cara con sus grandes manos. Deteniendome—. No hoy, Bella.

— ¿Por qué? —murmuro con desilusión. Desvío mi mirada sintiendo la agitación en mi pecho.

Levanta mi rostro, obligándome a enfrentar sus hermosos ojos verdes que hoy parecen más oscuros.

— Porque están llamando a la puerta. —mira sobre mi hombro hacia la entrada donde escucho el timbre sonar con insistencia—. ¿Crees que sea Evangeline?

Niego. Al tiempo que me ayuda a bajar.

— Ve a mi habitación —señalo, detenida en la puerta. Edward hace mohín yéndose.

— ¿Tú? —Jared está frente a mí con su enorme sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él no se inmuta en responder solo se hace paso en la sala de estar.

— Pensé que estabas enferma. No fuiste a la constructora. —dice no muy convencido, mirándome de arriba abajo.

Acomodo mi blusa al igual que peino mi cabello con mis dedos.

— Estoy bien. —respondo sin mirarlo.

— Pareces agitada, ¿qué hacías? —camina a la cocina donde el suéter de Edward continúa en el piso. Se acuclilla para recogerlo.

— Estoy haciendo limpieza. —le arrebato el suéter—. Vete por favor.

Me vuelvo sobre mis pasos hasta llegar a la puerta. Mi nervios me traicionan mirando varias veces al pasillo. Rogando a los cielos que Edward esté escondido en el closet.

— Jared, por favor —abro la puerta—, necesito dormir.

Su semblante decae. Se aproxima a mi, cerrando la puerta de golpe provocando que los cuadros de la pared se desordenen.

— ¿Con quién estás, Bella? —el tono de su voz se vuelve alto, exigente. Sujeta mis hombros con brusquedad—. Estás con él, ¿cierto? Estás con el infeliz que te embarazo, ¿dímelo?

— No sé de qué hablas. —digo en voz apenas audible. Evitando a toda costa que Edward se de cuenta, este no es el momento para otro escándalo en la vida de él—. Por favor, vete.

— ¡Deja de encubrirlo! —chilla— al menos que tenga la decencia de dar la cara, que deje de escudarse en ti. ¡Maldito! —suelta un puño a la puerta, haciéndome pegar un respingo.

— ¿Por qué dejas que te use? —cuestiona dolido—. Y no te atrevas a negarlo, cuando es evidente lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Por qué lo dejas? —acaricia con su dedo índice mi mejilla, mientras evito mirarlo—. Ojalá, que ese imbécil tenga los suficientes pantalones para hacerse responsable de tu bebé. Si no lo hace, aquí estoy yo.

— No es necesario. —responde Edward. Provocando un entumecimiento en mi cuerpo. Jared queda atónito cuando lo mira frente a él—. Bella y mi hijo son mi total responsabilidad.

* * *

 **Buenas noches, ¿hay alguien ahí? Aquí les dejo capítulo extra en agradecimiento por todo su apoyo. Bueno, pues parece que Jared siempre llega para arruinar todo. Edward no se contuvo y le soltó por lo alto que es el papá.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y por todos sus reviews.**

 **Un especial agradecimiento a las chicas que me acompañan con sus comentarios, dudas e hipótesis en cada capítulo. Un beso grande mis niñas hermosas.**

 **¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**

 **¡GRACIAS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A:** Antes que nada, ofrezco una **DISCULPA** por no actualizar el viernes pasado. Estoy pasando por una época de mucho estrés, lo cual me está dificultando escribir como yo quisiera. Pido su comprensión.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Bella**

— _No es necesario. —responde Edward. Provocando un entumecimiento en mi cuerpo. Jared queda atónito cuando lo mira frente a él—. Bella y mi hijo son mi total responsabilidad._

— ¿De qué está hablando? —Jared se vuelve a mí. Apresando mis hombros, dejando notar en sus ojos una mezcla de coraje y decepción—. ¿Qué hace Edward contigo?

— Jared déjame explicarte. —pido, intentando zafarme de su agarre. Sus dedos están ejerciendo demasiada fuerza—. Me estas lastimando.

No hubo tiempo a reaccionar. Edward lo quita de encima con un solo tirón estrellando su cuerpo contra la puerta. Jared desconcertado y a la vez enojado le lanza un puño en el rostro que Edward esquiva a la perfección, lo siguiente son más golpes por parte del padre de mi hijo quien parece creer que mi amigo es un saco de boxeo.

— No vuelvas a tocarla. —ruge Edward con la vena de su frente exaltada a punto de explotar, su mandíbula completamente tensa, haciendo presión con su mano en el cuello de Jared.

— ¡Desgraciado! —chilla mi amigo con el rostro enrojecido a falta de oxígeno. Desesperado intenta quitar la mano de Edward la cual continúa aferrada en su cuello—. Te aprovechaste de Bella.

En cuestión de segundos Jared hunde su puño en el estómago de Edward sacándole el aire, haciéndolo doblar el cuerpo visiblemente sofocado. Empiezan de nuevo la riña sin contemplaciones por parte de ambos, hasta que veo con horror que mi amigo sangra por la nariz.

— ¡Paren! —chillo, sin poder contener el pánico ni mis lágrimas.

Ellos por supuesto ignoran mis súplicas. Inclusive ahora es Jared quien suelta derechazos en contra de Edward, hasta que se percata de la hemorragia que está teniendo cuando limpia con la mano su nariz. Veo el terror en su mirada, quizá está a punto de sufrir un colapso.

— ¿Pueden dejar de comportarse como trogloditas? —me ubico en medio de los dos, empujando sus torsos con mis palmas—. Joder, estoy temblando de nervios.

— Bella… —Edward se acerca envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura, me apega a su cuerpo, el cual continúa agitado—. ¿Estás bien?

Pongo mis ojos en blanco, quitando fácilmente sus manos de mi.

— ¿Cómo pudiste Bella? —cuestiona mi amigo, mirándome con desilusión. Se aleja dándonos la espalda mientras comienza a patear cuánta cosa se atraviesa en su camino—. Ahora lo comprendo todo —se vuelve hacia mí— él era tu prisa por estar aquí, ¿verdad?

— Puedo explicarte —insisto. Haciendo que él dé un paso atrás.

— No le debes explicaciones. —opina Edward—. Suficiente para él saber que eres mi mujer.

Le doy una mirada dura por su postura posesiva.

— Me dan asco los dos. —dice Jared, mirándome—. Pero, más tú. Porque nunca imaginé que fueras una…

Un puño en su mejilla no le deja terminar la oración al tiempo que lo veo caer al piso, inconsciente. Asustada me arrodillo a su flácido cuerpo sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡Edward! —exclamo entre lágrimas—. No tenías porqué golpearlo.

Empiezo a mover el rostro llamándolo por su nombre a la vez que limpio la sangre que no deja de fluir por su nariz.

— Deja de preocuparte por él. —exige, poniendo en el piso una botella de alcohol, que en estos momentos no me importa de dónde sacó—. ¡Solo está desmayado!

— ¡Es mi amigo! —chillo, pasando el pico de la botella de plástico por sus fosas nasales. Jared se remueve, devolviéndome la tranquilidad.

— ¿Amigo? —cuestiona irónico. Paseándose de un lado a otro—. Por favor, Bella. Deja de ser tan inocente, él no te ve como _amiga_.

— No lo hago —murmura el aludido con su cabeza apoyada en mis piernas—. Bella sabe que la quiero.

Tal vez sea bueno darle un golpe en la cabeza para que aprenda a no abrir la boca. Jugar al valiente no es buena idea en estos momentos. Y menos cuando Edward parece querer asesinarlo.

— ¡Bella está conmigo! —informa Edward en un grito—. Te guste o no soy el padre de su bebé, y si te estás preguntando si la quiero. ¡Sí, la quiero! ¿algo más que desees saber?

— Te faltó decir que estás casado y tienes hijos. —añade Jared entre dientes—. Pensé que eras más lista —me dice—, es triste reconocer que no lo eres.

Estaba por darle un puntapié. Se lo merece por bocafloja, sin embargo el envase de alcohol es la mejor opción. Empapo una servilleta de la cocina aplicándolo directamente en su mejilla lastimada, quejándose de inmediato como si fuese un niño.

— ¡Oye! —chilla—, ten más cuidado. Duele.

Se incorpora quedando sentado. Frente a mi.

— ¿Se aprovechó de ti, verdad? —indaga— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue de mutuo acuerdo. —reconozco, sin quitar mis ojos de él.

— Edward es mayor que tú. Puede ser tu papá. —debate.

— Lo quiero. —confieso, mirando fijamente a Edward. Quién a su vez parece estar a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

— ¡Está casado!, ¡tiene hijos! Bella, reacciona, no puedes denigrante de la manera que lo haces para estar con él. Conformarte con ser la amante, porque es a lo único que llegarás con Edward. ¿Eso quieres?

— Está en proceso de divorcio. —revelo.

Suelta una carcajada fingida. Mientras Edward continúa perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Tú le crees? Esa artimaña usará cada vez que quiera meterse en tus bragas. Y cómo eres tan tonta, se lo permites. Solo para que te use como su... ¡Puta!

Llena de rabia alargo mi brazo estrellando mi palma en su mejilla. Se que no soy muy fuerte, pero puedo darme cuenta que le ha dolido lo suficiente para acariciar con su mano la parte de piel enrojecida.

— ¡Lárgate! No tiene caso que sigamos siendo amigos, cuando has dado tu veredicto sobre mi. ¿Sabes? Piensa lo que quieras. Tu opinión es lo de menos.

Sin esperarlo, Edward lo levanta del suelo de un solo movimiento. Haciendo a Jared tambalear.

— Estoy tratando de reunir toda mi paciencia, no por ti. Sino por tu padre a quien guardo cariño. —zarandea el cuerpo de Jared—. Pero, te juro, que si vuelves a pronunciar una sola palabra en contra de Bella. Te partiré la cara, ¿entendiste?

— ¿Pasará lo mismo si hablo con Leah? —interroga burlón— ¿Y con tus hijos?

— Ni se te ocurra, Jared. —en la amenaza de Edward, pude notar un atisbo de preocupación.

— Vete Jared. —intento calmar los ánimos. Siendo la única forma que uno de los dos se fuera. Pero éste no aprecia su vida. Se entorna a mi, abrazándome.

— Perdón —murmura —, perdóname. Por favor.

— Estoy enojado contigo, y dolido. —añade— pero no quiero discutir. —sostiene mis rostro, acercándose—. Al menos dame una esperanza.

Mis dedos se mueven a sus labios evitando que me bese. Su mirada zafiro cae, resignado.

— ¿Por qué él? —dice en un susurro, antes de alejarse observando a Edward—. Me quedaré cerca de ti, quiero ser quien te consuele cuando _él_ te falle.

— No es necesario. —responde Edward.

— Amistad es lo único que encontrarás si te quedas conmigo. —me sincero— es lo único que hay.

— No estoy de acuerdo, Bella. —interviene Edward con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Dime que no hablas en serio? No puedes ofrecer amistad a quien estará como buitre esperando por ti. Él mismo lo dijo.

— También le dije que te quiero a ti. —explico— Jared es solo un amigo y él lo sabe.

— Me dejas claro que Jared es más importante para ti de lo que quieres admitir. —espeta.

— No es así. —intento acercarme, sin embargo me detiene con su palma en alto. Sus ojos muestran dolor.

— Entonces decide, ¿Jared o yo? —me pone a elegir dejándome sin palabras. Balbuceo queriendo encontrar mi voz.

— Te veo en una semana. —asegura antes de cerrar la puerta produciendo un estremecimiento.

Se ha ido. Edward se fue. Empiezo a sentir unas profundas ganas de llorar que casi puede sentir el líquido salado abandonar mis ojos.

— Gracias... —los brazos de Jared se flexionan alrededor de mi cuerpo—. Por dejarme estar cerca de ti.

No respondo, en estos momentos estoy tan aturdida no quiero pensar en que me he equivocado al dejar a mi amigo quedarse cerca de mi.

— Tengo una duda —susurra—, ¿cómo empezó todo?

Me alejo de él observando esa chispa de curiosidad en su mirada azul. Quiero confiar en él, ¿debo hacerlo? Creo si.

…

No recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba en esta posición tan solo era consciente que la lluvia había cesado en algún momento de la tarde, sin embargo mis lágrimas aún continuaban resbalando por mi rostro cada vez que Edward ignoraba mis llamadas.

La puerta se abre dando paso a Irina vestida con el traje de oficina, acomoda sus anteojos caminando vacilante hasta mi, desliza su espalda por la pared quedando sentada en el piso al lado mío. Recoge sus piernas envolviendo sus brazos alrededor.

— Quieres hablar —anima—, soy toda oídos.

Su mano da un suave apretón a mis manos las cuales descansan en mi regazo.

— Debes pensar lo peor de mi. —digo.

— Nunca lo he pensado, Bella.

— No fue mi intención. —explico de forma atropellada— Cuando todo pasó, no tenía idea que él era casado. Tampoco fue mi intención quedar embarazada. —sorbo mi nariz pasando mi dorso por ella—. Te juro que intente alejarme por su familia, por él. Solo que no pude.

— No necesitas darme explicaciones. —la miro sin comprender. Ella exhala, negando—. Cuando te dije, si querías hablar. Me refería a lo que pasó con ustedes hoy. Edward llegó a la oficina hecho una fiera, estuvo ladrando órdenes antes de salir al aeropuerto. ¿Discutieron? En el living había cuadros descolocados, a parte, tú, no has querido salir de aquí. ¿Qué pasó?

Doy un suspiro. Reuniendo todo el valor necesario para sincerarme.

— Jared lo sabe. —Irina agranda sus ojos, poniendo su completa atención—. Se fueron a los golpes, me asuste mucho porque Edward lo golpeaba sin piedad. Entonces mal interpretó mis súplicas, no solo eso. Sino que no le parece que Jared sea mi amigo. No lo quiere cerca de mi. Y me dio a elegir entre los dos, al ver que no contesté se marchó.

— Esta celoso. —asegura sonriente—. Eso explica su comportamiento de hombre incivilizado.

Alzo mis hombros.

— Pero, yo le quiero a él. —confieso— se lo he dicho.

— Se siente en desventaja con Jared; ya que es guapo, simpático y joven. —eleva ambas cejas— va más contigo. Se paciente, Bella. Me imagino que sus inseguridades son pasajeras.

— Me duele su comportamiento. ¿Puedes creer no ha tomada ni una de mis llamadas?

Irina sonríe.

— Nunca había visto esa faceta de él —suspira—; debe ser romántico, ¿no?

— No lo es —respondo—, es incómodo para mi.

Estar aquí junto a Irina desahogando mis penas es un poco raro. Ella debería estar haciéndome mil preguntas para saber cómo terminé embarazada de su jefe. Sin embargo prefiere saber mi presente. Eso me desconcierta, llevo tiempo sin sentirme bien con una amiga. En realidad nunca me di la oportunidad de tener una sola.

— ¿Por qué no me has echado de tu casa? —hago la pregunta sin pensar.

— No entiendo. —responde.

— ¿Por qué te portas tan buena conmigo a pesar de saber que destruí un matrimonio?

Niega.

— No has destruido nada. El matrimonio de Edward estaba acabado desde hace tiempo. Te puedo asegurar que tu presencia no tiene nada que ver. Yo no he tenido suerte en el amor y quizá sea la menos indicada para decirte que luches por tu felicidad. Sin embargo te digo: disfruta Bella, hazlo feliz. Cullen es un gran hombre y merece toda la felicidad que puedas darle, no dejes que nada te desanime para estar con él.

— No es tan fácil como se escucha. —suspiro— A veces me siento una completa perra, me duele saber que sus hijos no quieren verlo, que lo desprecian por mi culpa.

— Obvio en estos momentos no eres su persona favorita. —frunce los labios—. Considero que es cuestión de tiempo, cuando ellos miren la felicidad que irradia su padre. Empezarán a darse cuenta lo bien que le haces a Edward.

— Quiero creer en tus palabras.

— Y deja de llorar —regaña—, tus estados emocionales afectan mucho al bebé.

Me abraza haciendo que mi tensión disminuya.

…

El día no podía ser más aburrido desde hace 4 días así me parecen sin Edward. Contestar y transferir llamadas se me esta volviendo un total martirio. Solo tendré que agradecer que todo ha estado tranquilo, bueno, que James me haga saber que no soy de su agrado realmente me tiene sin cuidado. Newton siempre me ha ignorado así que ya me acostumbre. Muy diferente a Vladimir quien siempre se muestra amable conmigo, haciéndome sentir menos despreciada en este lugar.

— Isabella. —elevo mi rostro del computador, mirando unos hermosos orbes azules del otro lado del mostrador, es la señora Jessica. Ella me sonríe de esa forma tan angelical que siempre lo hace, rodea el escritorio llegando hasta mi. Me abraza—. ¿ Cómo has estado, cielo?

Su atención está puesta en mi vientre.

— Estoy genial. —ciño mi suéter, intentando que no vea mi barriga.

— No mientas, Bella. —su semblante se vuelve apenado—. Estoy enterada de tu embarazo.

Juro que mi corazón está palpitando descontrolado.

— Yo…yo… —tartamudeo.

— No hace falta que lo niegues. —su mano frota mi tripa—. Se que Jared no quiere hacerse responsable. No te preocupes, cariño.

¿Responsable?, ¿de qué? De pronto todo encaja en mi cerebro. ¿Qué has hecho pedazo de imbécil?

— Hablaré con Mike, te prometo que mi pequeño se casará contigo lo más pronto posible. —me da un rápido abrazo, antes de encaminarse al elevador.

Mi cuerpo no responde está siendo presa del pánico e igual manera debe estar mi voz porque no sale ni una sola palabra de mis labios. Solo soy consciente que Jessica se aleja para hablar con su esposo.

— Jared no es el papá. —chillo a su espalda. Se detiene, volviendo lentamente su rostro a mi. Entrecierra sus ojos, acercándose.

Su cara muestra total desconcierto al tiempo que sus labios rojos forman una "o".

— Mi hijo me confeso que te embarazó, y que no piensa casarse. Además no puedes negarlo… tu vientre es un poco más grande. Ustedes _durmieron_ juntos en casa, ¿no lo niegues?

— Las veces que "dormimos". —gesticulo con los dedos—. Jared se iba en madrugada con sus amigos. Señora, entre su hijo y yo nunca ha pasado nada, ni pasará.

— Estaban comprometidos, ¿no lo niegues?

— Eso también fue mentira. —reconozco, sin poder mirar sus orbes zafiro.

— Nos engañaron, ¿con qué intención? —su rostro se endurece—. No comprendo tu burla, Isabella.

— No puedo decir la verdad. Pero créame que era para una buena causa, su hijo solo iba a ayudarme… —no pude terminar porque su mano se cruza en mi mejilla. El ardor en mi piel es tan fuerte que mis ojos pican por soltar el llanto. Aunque nada se compara con su gesto de desilusión.

— Me arrepiento de haber abierto las puertas de mi casa, de querer tratarte como una hija, cuando no vales la pena. Mi hijo está diferente y ahora estoy segura que es por tu culpa.

— Lo siento. —mis lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, de verdad me duele su desprecio—. Nunca he querido causarles daño.

— Te hago totalmente responsable de lo que le ocurra a Jared. —señala— Hablaré con Mike y le diré todo. Haré que Edward te saque de la constructora.

Desaparece de mi vista adentrándose en el ascensor, su fría mirada es lo último que me permito ver de ella.

¿Por qué lo hiciste Jared? ¿Qué pretendías?

…

Los sábados por la mañana suelen ser tranquilos por lo menos es el día que Irina no me obliga a comer saludable _por dos_ como ella dice. Así que puedo disfrutar de mi cereal multicolor con leche y comer todo lo que mi gula necesite. Quizá deba ir por un emparedado de atún de esos que venden en la estación de gasolina aprovecharé y compraré también un batido de mango con nuez —acaricio mi estómago—, sintiendo salivar mi paladar.

Me asomo por la ventana de la cocina, el sol comienza a filtrase entre las nubes mientras el frío a mermado un poco, sin duda es un día espectacular para salir de compras. Debo tratar de hacer el miedo a un lado, centrarme en mi bebé y Jasmine que son lo verdadero importante.

— Jasmine. —digo su nombre en un susurro, sintiendo mi corazón encogerse. Garrett no me ha permitido hablar con ella, estoy segura que esa es su pequeña venganza por haber interpuesto un abogado.

Parece que nada me puede salir bien.

Primero, Garrett, con sus estúpidos pretextos para no dejarme hablar con mi sobrina. También debo agregar a Jared quien no me ha dado la cara desde que se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de "proclamarse padre" de mi bebé. Lo único lamentable de todo esto, es que la señora Jessica haya pasado de sentir cariño a odiarme, desde ese día me ha quedado la incertidumbre si habló o no con su esposo, ya que Newton no se ha dirigido a mi. Y para añadir un poco más a mi lista de preocupaciones, están los pequeños Cullen quien toda la semana los imaginé cruzando las puertas de vidrio de la constructora para ensañarse contra mi, lo cual agradezco no sucedió. Oh, Edward, también está agregado a la lista. Ése hombre cabezota que no contestó mis llamadas, ahora la debe estar pasando igual que yo, ya que _sin querer_ se me ha olvidado responder cada mensaje y llamada suya.

Termino mi desayuno con toda la paciencia que hay en mi, ignorando nuevamente el sonido del móvil, no me digno a mirar la pantalla, tan solo lo alejo, arrastrándolo por la encimera hasta chocar con la maseta de diminutas hojas verdes. El timbre de la puerta me hace estremecer, ¡calma Isabella! Parece que el menor ruido te asusta. Enojada conmigo doy un salto de la silla, no estoy tan mal vestida para estas horas de la mañana; una simple blusa de tirantes azul a juego con un leggins negro y mis zapatillas deportivas debe ser lo más _in._

— ¿Cómo estás? —dice con media sonrisa Edward, recargado en el umbral. ¿Que pasaría si le cierro la puerta en la cara? Mis ganas de averiguarlo se desvanecen cuando él se hace paso entre la puerta con la elegancia que lo caracteriza—. ¿Cómo se porta mi bebé?

Aquí está en medio de la sala; cruzado de brazos, vestido con vaqueros oscuros y una camisa verde con sus mangas arremangadas a mitad de brazos, mirándome como si deseara comerme. Oh, quizá eso último lo este imaginando yo. Indignada por mis pensamientos pecaminosos, levanto mi barbilla caminando por su lado ignorando su presencia, llego a la cocina. Comienzo a fregar algunos platos, bueno, me entretengo con el único tazón que hay en el sink manteniendo mis manos bajo el chorro de agua.

— No es bueno desperdiciar agua. —dice en mi oreja, haciéndome pegar un respingo. Él sonríe complacido cuando al cerrar el grifo su brazo acaricia con toda la intención mi busto—. ¿Por qué no has respondido mis llamadas?

Intento zafarme, sin que me sea permitido, sus brazos se ciñen más fuerte pegando mi espalda a su pecho.

— ¡Sueltame! —no quiero que lo haga, pero estoy enojada. Además debo de ponerme un poco difícil.

— No quiero que estemos así. —murmura sobre mi cuello mientras sus manos acarician mi cintura.

Se fuerte Isabella. Mantente enojada. Debe rogar un poco más.

Solo que mi resistencia se hace pedazos cuando me gira frente a él, sus orbes esmeralda brillan de ansiedad por mis labios, lo noto al ver la forma en que relame los suyos mientras se inclina lento, concienzudo a mi rostro. Cierro mis párpados dejando que su boca me dé lo que quiero, justo roza la comisura de mis labios cuando un burbujeo en mi vientre me desconcentra. Instintivamente pongo mi mano en mi tripa, volviendo a sentir esa agitación dentro de mi.

Sonrío incrédula.

A la vez que Edward parece comprender lo que pasa, porque él también lleva sus manos a mi barriga, mostrando en todo momento su sonrisa.

— ¿Sentiste? —indago nerviosa—. Se ha movido mi bebé. —anuncio feliz, sin poder creerlo acomodo mis palmas esperando por otro movimiento.

— No lo sentí —responde desanimado—. Sólo que tu expresión me hizo imaginarlo.

— Es la primera vez que lo siento, Edward. —aviso sin poder quitar mi sonrisa—. Es tan hermoso sentirlo dentro de mi.

Me abraza compartiendo conmigo el instante. Todavia emocionada y dichosa. Me aferro a su cuerpo prolongado el bello momento solo un poco más.

— Tal vez es su manera de pedirte que me perdones. Nuestro bebé está de mi lado. —dice, después de un rato en silencio.

— Buen intento —respondo, dándole un suave golpe en su costado.

Él suspira, acunando mi rostro.

— Perdón por comportarme como un adolescente. —revela con seriedad—. Te quiero, y no puedo evitar sentir celos de _ya sabes_. Tengo miedo que en cualquier momento te aleje de mi. —me da un beso fugaz—. Entiende, Bella, no quiero perderte.

— También te quiero, y te lo he dicho. —sonríe más relajado—. Pero no me gusta tu comportamiento. Edward, ¡no respondiste mis llamadas! —acuso— es demasiado infantil de tu parte.

— Usted tampoco lo hizo señorita. —reta—. No tienes una idea de todo lo que me han soportado, parece que mi genio no fue el mejor.

— Propongo que no vuelva a pasar, debemos aclarar las cosas al instante. Sin necesidad de hacer dramas, ¿esta bien?

Levanta su mano derecha en señal de promesa.

— Haré lo que pueda. —confiesa apenado.

Ruedo mis ojos. Lo que lo hace sonreír apegándome a su cuerpo.

— Te gustaría desayunar conmigo —pide—. Hay algo que debo decirte.

Con mis nervios a flor de piel, me quedo observando su rostro ¿alegre?

— ¿Pasa algo? —indago.

No responde, sólo se acerca capturando mis labios, distrayendome.

Apresa mi labio inferior disfrutando a su antojo mientras sus manos están en mi cadera frotándose peligrosamente con las suyas, gime, y me doy cuenta que esta perdiendo su autocontrol cuando me eleva sentándome en la encimera, por instinto mis piernas se enredan en su cintura a la vez que mis dedos tiran de su pelo, acercándolo a mi. Empiezo a disfrutar el sabor de su boca cuando un jadeo se escapa de ella. Haciéndome volver a la realidad. 1 ) no estamos solos, 2) es la cocina de Evangeline, 3) Edward me oculta algo. Asi que reuno toda la fuerza de voluntad y me separo de su boca.

— ¿Qué? —reniega, con su hermosa arruguita en su entrecejo.

— ¿Qué ocultas, Edward?

— Te lo diré en el desayuno. —sujeta mi cintura, ayudando a incorporarme en el piso—. También alista tus cosas.

Lo observo sin comprender.

— Desde hoy vendrás conmigo...

* * *

 **Hola, las he extrañado un montón. No voy a dejar la historia no piensen nada de eso, quizá solo pueda dar una actualización por semana. Pero estaré por aquí aunque no sea tan seguido. ¡Chicas! No se asusten, jessi, Vane, Vivi19, un beso por siempre estar al pendiente.**

 **Bueno, espero el capítulo sea de su agrado, ese Jared puro dolor de cabeza y Bella muy confía en él. Ni hablar de los celos de Edward. ¿Qué será lo que oculta Edward?**

 **Gracias por cada favorito, alerta y review. Me hacen muchísimo feliz leerles siempre, sus palabras son un gran aliciente para mi. GRACIAS por su apoyo a mis niñas de siempre y a las nuevas.**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 18**

Me gusta, me gusta cada vez más, incluso así con su gesto de enfado porque la he obligado a alimentarse de nuevo. Sus rellenos labios siguen fruncidos en una hermosa mueca, mirándome con ese brillo especial, se cruza de brazos mientras se recarga en la silla.

Imito su postura un tanto por molestarla.

A esta hora del día el sol promete ser un poco condescendiente, pues sus rayos empiezan a tomar un poco de fuerza. Justo bañandonos a través de la sombrilla que hay como barrera en el comedor del restaurante, la larga melena castaña de Isabella revela uno que otros mechones rojizos dándole un aire diferente a su rostro aniñado.

En eso el camarero se acerca retirando consigo los platos que hay sobre la mesa con los restos del almuerzo. Antes que lo haga echo un vistazo a las migajas del sandwich de atún que Bella había devorado a toda prisa. Sonrío satisfecho.

— Bien —dice—, ¿me puedes decir que tramas?

Estaba convencido que las dos noticias le alegrara de igual forma, aunque sabía cuán importante es volver a reunirse con Jasmine. En la semana Jacob Black mi abogado, me comunico que Garrett había concedido a Isabella se reuniese con la niña por 4 tardes en su casa y sin ninguna supervision, en un principio me opuse alegando que eran muy arriesgado dejar que ella fuese sola, siendo tranquilizado por Black, diciendo que era una treta para examinar que terrenos estamos pisando con ése tipo.

La exhalación exagerada de Bella me trae de nuevo al tema.

No respondo, agregando más expectación al momento. Tan solo expongo sobre la mesa dos ticket de avión.

Ella pasea su vista entre los boletos y mi rostro por unos segundos, antes de cubrir su boca con sus dedos. Sorprendida.

— Nos vamos a Moscú. —confirmo.

Su emoción se desborda incorporándose con rapidez se arroja a mis brazos siendo yo el sorprendido por su efusividad, la acomodo en mi regazo. Evitando que se aleje.

Ella mira a todas partes con una sonrisa tímida, intenta quitarse de encima, más no lo permito, dándose por vencida a los pocos segundos. Apresa su labio entre sus dientes e inclina su rostro. Avergonzada.

Elevo su mentón con mis dedos; obligándole a mirarme.

— ¿Qué pasa? —indago, confundido por su reacción.

— Estamos en un lugar público. —murmura— Y... tú… sigues casado.

Doy un breve vistazo por el restaurante. Constatando que las personas ahí; están inmersas en sus propias conversaciones, sin prestarnos la menor atención. Bueno, solo una pareja quien nos observa con curiosidad.

Al instante comienzo a sentir impotencia, _rabia,_ por no poder ser digno de ella. De no ser libre y disfrutar lo mas básico de una relación, el contacto, los arrumacos en público están censurados para nosotros, al menos por un tiempo más. En estos momentos odio más que nunca tener que contenerme de besarla como quisiese.

Suspiro resignado, dando un fugaz beso a sus labios. La ayudo a sentarse en la silla contigua lo más cerca a mi, sin soltar su mano.

— Ya falta poco, Bella. —revelo a medias. Un restaurante no me parece el lugar indicado para poder decirle la segunda sorpresa.

Ella me sonríe, al tiempo que sus ojos lucen esperanzados.

— Además —añado, cambiando el tema—, ¿no me has dicho que te parecio mi sorpresa?

— ¡Me encantó!, ¡Estoy feliz! —da un chillido de emoción, llevando nuestras manos unidas cerca de su pecho—. Gracias, Edward. Con mi corazón te lo agradezco.

Su felicidad me hace sentir dichoso. Casi puedo notar mi pecho inflado por haber podido ayudarla, porque de algo puedo estar seguro, es que si ella es feliz yo también lo soy.

— No tienes nada que agradecer. Cuando has sido tú quien me regala esas sonrisas. —ella se ruboriza, negando.

— En verdad, Edward. Estoy inmensamente feliz, no te imaginas lo difícil que la he pasado estos últimos meses. —sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos, dejando caer algunas lágrimas—. Entre el deceso de mi hermana y, que Garrett me echará de su casa sin permitirme acercarme a Jasmine ha sido lo peor para mi. Después cuando todo empieza a volverse más difícil, llega mi bebé, no lo voy a negar. Al principio sentí pánico por traer a un pequeño a mi mundo lleno de adversidad aunque después entendí que solo vino a renovar mis fuerzas. —sonríe— Lo que nunca imaginé que también llegarás tú. Que estés a mi lado, haciéndome sentir que todo estará bien.

— Te prometo que Jasmine estará con nosotros en menos tiempo del que te imaginas. —acaricio la punta de su nariz con mi dedo índice, logrando que el brillo de su mirada se vuelva más intenso.

Ella irradia completa felicidad. Me abraza, esta vez sin importar quien nos mire. La secundo, besando el tope de su cabeza, en eso percibo que estamos siendo observados con detenimiento. Es la misma pareja de hace rato; unos ancianos ocupando la mesa de al lado, la señora de pelo cano parece estar petrificada pues tiene la boca abierta, mientras su acompañante se ve de lo más feliz, devorando con los ojos a mi Bella. Su escrutinio me molesta a tal grado que termino mirandoles de forma socarrona a la vez que mis brazos ciñen más fuerte alrededor del esbelto cuerpo de Isabella.

— Debemos irnos. —le aviso, Bella eleva su rostro, arrugando su nariz. Negándose—. Quiero que descanses bien, son más de 13 horas de vuelo y en tu estado debemos tomar precauciones.

— Estamos perfectamente bien. —responde— la obstetra dijo que todo marcha de maravilla a mis cinco meses.

Con mi sonrisa ensanchada froto mi palma en su vientre. Su barriga no es muy grande, apenas y puede ser percibida según la vestimenta que use. En un principio llegó a mortificarme que no creciera tanto, aunque después de la última visita prenatal mi preocupación disminuyó quedando claro que nuestro bebé tenía las medidas perfectas para el periodo de gestación en el que está. Otra cosa que consideramos fue dejar de sorpresa su sexo, hasta el día de su nacimiento. Al principio no estuve muy de acuerdo con la idea, ya que estaba impaciente por saber si es una princesa, pero Bella terminó por convencerme que es una forma especial esperar hasta su llegada.

…

Abro mis párpados aún soñoliento, en alguna hora de la tarde después de una buena sesión de besos nos habíamos quedado dormidos tumbados sobre el sofá. Fácilmente tenía un brazo flexionado sobre la cintura de Bella evitando que fuera a caerse mientras nuestras piernas permanecen entrelazadas. Bajo mi mirada, observando con detenimiento su rostro, remuevo un mechón de su cabello llevándolo detrás de su oreja, ella sonríe manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, la abrazo más fuerte a mi cuerpo dando un sonoro beso en su frente.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —indago, pues el reloj de pared marca las 18 horas. Han pasado por lo menos ocho horas sin ingerir alimentos.

— Bastante. —responde apenada— hace rato busqué en tu alacena y no hay muchas opciones. ¿No haces el super?

— Sí, solo que te recuerdo que estuve fuera por una semana. —hago el intento por levantarme, pero Bella me lo impide apegándose a mi. Por supuesto me encanta tenerla así, mas estoy preocupado porque pruebe bocado—. Debes comer algo.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

— Ordené comida italiana —eleva ambas cejas—, ¿te gusta?

Asiento.

— ¿Desde a qué hora estás despierta?

— Mas o menos media hora. Busqué en los cajones de tu alacena alguna barra de granola y solo encontré unas cuantas galletas de chispas de chocolate. Me las comí. —confiesa abochornada.

La mención de las galletas hace a mi mente vagar quienes son los causantes que haya aquí ese tipo de _chucherías_. Mis hijos. Con los que llevaba una semana entera sin hablar y que tampoco habían accedido a mirarme esta mañana.

Me distraigo de mis pensamientos cuando veo a Bella correr entusiasmada a la puerta, la escucho cruzar unas cuantas palabras con el chico repartidor, mas exacto pregunta por su postre, una porción de tarta de chocolate.

Me aproximo al comedor cruzando mis brazos, tan solo observando el modo que se desplaza con avidez por la cocina tratando que la cena parezca de lo más casera, me regala una deslumbrante sonrisa cuando se percata que no dejo de verla. Camina hasta mí, la envuelvo en mis brazos y ella se pone de puntillas dándome un beso lento. Me inclino para evitar que siga haciendo esfuerzo, solo que su baja estatura me obliga a elevarla a mi altura haciendo flexionar sus piernas a mi cadera. Bella tira de mi pelo completamente entregada logrando que mi deseo por ella se intensifique.

Necesito hacerle el amor. Pese a que me he prometido esperar a estar libre para poder amarla sin remordimientos.

— Bella… —digo en voz ahogada cuando mis labios recorren su cuello—. La comida se enfría.

— ¿Mmh? —murmura. Abre sus ojos, dejándome saber con su mirada que no es precisamente lo que ella quiere. Sus ojos castaños gritan ¡hazme el amor!

Con mi respiración jadeante apoyo mi frente a la de ella. Bella también respira trabajosamente, muerde su labio inferior, estoy a punto de dejarla con los pies en el piso.

— ¿Estás segura? —inquiero. Yo había imaginado en volver hacerla mía de otra manera, preparar algo romántico para borrar de su mente aquella primera vez, donde solo fue sexo.

Sus orbes brillan suplicantes como esa noche, su aura inocente emana la necesidad de ser amada. Justo transportándome a la vez que la conocí, no es sexo, quizá nunca lo fue. Es un sentimiento más fuerte que siento expandir en mi pecho, una exigencia de cuidar de ella, de protegerla de todos.

La tomo en brazos; ella pega un chillido envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello, capturo sus labios, adueñandome de su boca mientras camino a la recámara. En cuestión de segundos la dejo con delicadeza sobre el colchón sin dejar de saborear sus suaves labios, sobretodo siendo precavido de no aplastar a nuestro bebé, sus dedos ansiosos empiezan a desabotonar mi camisa con torpeza, me alejo un poco, ayudándole a desnudarme. Bella parece impaciente pues comienza a quitarse la blusa ella misma, obligándome a detenerla.

— No. —sujeto sus manos. Mostrando en sus grandes ojos la confusión—. Déjame hacerlo a mi, despacio.

— Pero… pero, tú, no llevas ropa. —tartamudea, con su vista en mi bóxer. Nota mi erección y vuelve a apresar su labio, su gesto es tan erótico que juro estoy debatiéndome en tomarla de una vez.

Me detengo cuando estoy despojandola de su ropa con desesperación. Exhalo molesto conmigo. Mi Bella no se merece un trato así. Ella necesita que la ame con delicadeza, que sea capaz de no solo desnudarle el cuerpo sino el alma.

Haciendo auge de mi paciencia; beso sus labios a la vez que mis manos acarician su costado, abandono su boca repartiendo besos cortos en su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos están fijos en mi, siguiendo cada paso que hago.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―cuestiono. Temiendo que se haya arrepentido.

― Edward... ―acuna mi rostro con sus pequeñas manos―. Desde hace tiempo quería estar así... contigo.

Sonrío. Su honestidad en este preciso momento es lo necesario para mi sensatez. No me estoy aprovechando de su inmadurez, simplemente estamos disfrutando que nos pertenecemos más allá de compartir solo el cuerpo.

― Te amo. ―confieso, antes de capturar sus labios, tomo sus manos con delicadeza llevándolas a los lados de su cabeza entrelazando nuestros dedos, ella instintivamente abre sus piernas acunando mi cuerpo entre ellas.

Comienzo a recorrer con mi boca cada centímetro de su tersa piel, suspira, se estremece por las sensaciones que estoy produciendo en ella. Al llegar a su cuello empiezo a succionar de forma delicada esa parte, paso mi lengua por la extensión de su clavícula saboreando sus hombros dando una suave mordida, jadea clavando sus uñas en mi espalda, me acerca con desespero a ella mientras nuestras caderas no dejan de moverse buscando la mayor fricción. Voy bajando lento, sin prisa, besando su cuerpo hasta toparme con esos dos montículos coronados por sus pezones rosados. Sin poder contenerme mis palmas se posan sobre ellos, los acuno sintiendo lo llenos que están, empiezo a hacer movimientos circulares con mis manos, amasando con delicadeza, Bella gime. Y yo busco darle mayor placer, tomo sus pezones entre mis dedos índice y pulgar comenzando a frotarlos con suavidad, de inmediato se irguen en mis dedos haciendo que los saboreé, elevo mi vista siendo testigo del rostro de placer más hermoso que haya visto, mi chiquilla esta pérdida en deleite mantiene sus ojos cerrados, mordiendo su labio acallando sus propios gemidos. Vuelvo mi atención a sus senos, me acerco, introduciendo un pezon a mi boca, lo succiono, paso la punta mi lengua por encima de su areola y pezon, apenas rozando mis labios en el proceso. Disfrutando de la intensidad que provoca. Me concentro en su otro seno repitiendo los mismos movimientos a la vez que mi mano da atención al otro. Tratando de que los dos reciban las mismas caricias. Mientras Bella se retuerce bajo mi cuerpo.

― Edward ―dice mi nombre en un suspiro―. Te amo.

Su confesión provoca un inmenso calor en mi pecho, encaro su mirada achocolatada antes de adueñarme de sus labios saqueando su boca con mi lengua, gimo, cuando compruebo con mis dedos el calor de su estrechez. Está tan húmeda. Flexiono un poco mis piernas, alineando la punta de mi pene en su entrada.

― Ugh... ―gruño de placer, cuando me adentro en su vagina. Me estremezco por completo haciendo imposible no poner mis ojos en blanco. Se siente tan _putamente_ perfecto.

Alineo mis ojos con los de ella, su cuerpo se mantiene tenso a la vez que sus manos sostienen mis hombros con fuerza, su ceño se frunce. ¿Acaso siente dolor?

― Tengo miedo que oprimas mi vientre. ―susurra, con su frente perlada de sudor.

Sonrío. Me acerco a su boca devorando nuevamente sus labios.

― No lo haré. ―respondo sobre sus hinchados labios―. Te amo, Bella. No seré capaz de dañarlos nunca.

― Te amo más. ―replica, relajando su cuerpo.

Vuelvo a iniciar la sincronía de movimientos, primero lento disfrutando cada penetración, hasta volverse un vaivén arrebatado provocando que nuestros jadeos y gemidos se escuchen por toda la habitación. Arremeto con más fuerza cuando su cuerpo empieza a temblar, estímulo su clitoris con mis dedos haciéndola acabar con sensual gemido el cual me causa escalofríos, me entierro en su centro con más fuerza tres veces más hasta correrme en su interior.

Doy un beso a su sudorosa frente; antes de salir de su cuerpo. La atraigo a mi, dejándola que repose su cabeza en mi pecho al tiempo que mis brazos la envuelven con posesión.

 **...**

― Te ves hermosa con mi camisa. ―expreso. Cuando la veo acercarse a la cama.

Se había negado a comer en la cama, haciéndome ir al comedor para por fin disfrutar la comida italiana. Entonces yo también quise sacar provecho, no dejándola vestir nada más que mi camisa a medio abotonada.

― Pues, tú, te ves mejor sin ropa. ―alude con una gigantesca sonrisa. Se sube a la cama montándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

Llevo mis manos a sus caderas, empezando un vaivén. Haciendo mi pene se _levante_ de felicidad.

― Eres una descarada ―bromeo―, una descarada muy feliz.

― Sí. Estoy feliz.

Me uno a su risa, ahora tocando su vientre.

― Hay algo que debo decirte. ―digo, captando su atención―. Cuando regresemos de Moscú me reunire con Leah, ella ha aceptado darme el divorcio.

Sus ojos se agrandan, incrédulos. Después frunce el ceño.

― ¿Cómo fue qué acepto? ―indaga―, ¿Qué le has dado a cambio?

Aquí viene la parte difícil, en cuanto le diga lo que estoy dispuesto a ceder Bella no lo aceptara.

― Mi parte de la constructora. ―trato de imitar una sonrisa.

Si hay algo donde Leah sabe que me daña es la constructora, ella siempre supo todo lo que lidie para hacerla funcionar cuando absolutamente nadie confiaba en nosotros. Es por eso que ella intenta hacerme retractar respecto al divorcio de ese modo, sabe que más allá de mi fuente de empleo es mi pasión.

― No, no hagas eso. ―pide― No lo permitiré.

― Aún nada esta dicho, es lo que Leah ha pedido. Todavia falta reunirme con ella, discutir otras opciones. ―explico.

La atraigo, dejándola acurrucarse en mi.

Todo empezó mal, lo acepto, y también estoy dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí les dejo un capítulo muy tranquilo, les aviso que los siguientes también serán suaves sin drama. Es Bueno dejar ser feliz a nuestra pareja. Me avisan que les parece, okay.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas , favoritos y reviews.**

 **Me alegran muchísimo sus opiniones, siempre es importante saber que les parece la trama. Un beso a mis niñas que siempre comentan.**

 ***Me pueden recomendar fics de humor, terminados. Necesito leer algo que me haga reír.**

 **Una disculpa por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**

 **¡Nos leemos el viernes!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 19**

Despertar y tenerla en brazos sin duda lo he deseado más de lo que debo aceptar. Su tersa y tibia piel no tiene comparación a mis retorcidos sueños, ¿cuántas veces lo deseé? Se dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro, beso sus cabellos, apegandola más a mi. Mis brazos no están dispuestos a soltarla. Bella suspira soltando una leve risa que es amortiguada por mi pecho.

— ¿De qué se ríe, señorita? —mis dedos comienzan a dar cosquillas en sus costados. Haciéndola reír más fuerte mientras se remueve en mis brazos.

— Me gusta estar aquí —chilla—; en tus brazos, y tu cama.

Eleva su rostro dándome un beso demasiado corto. Se levanta enredada con una de las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo la cual sujeta con su mano sobre su pecho, me lanza un beso, adentrándose en el baño.

Cubro mi cara con las palmas, frotando mis párpados, se escapa un gran bostezo de mi boca que me obliga a sentar en la cama, miro la alarma que está sobre mi buró o mejor dicho mi móvil que está en el mismo lugar. Lo tomo leyendo que tengo dos llamadas perdidas; una de Leah y otra de James, toco con mi pulgar el icono de mensajes, mirando que son todos de mi ex mujer. Los borro sin leerlos. Arrojo mi celular sobre las mantas olvidando que existe.

— Apenas tenemos tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto. —murmuro. El sonido del móvil vuelve a sonar, esta vez alargo mi mano tentando el aparato, la pantalla dice James. Acepto la llamada.

— _¿Dime qué estás muy ocupado para no responder a Leah?_ —su voz pastosa me hace reír de buena gana— _Joder, hermano. Esa mujer está loca. Lleva fastidiando toda la maldita madrugada._

— Me acabo de enterar de sus mensajes. Te ha dicho si desea algo, ¿mis hijos están bien?

— _Ellos están perfectamente._ —me explica—. _Solo a su madre le dio por embriagarse, y llamarnos para hacernos participe de su pena._

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamo mortificado— ¡No puede ser!, Leah no consume alcohol.

— _Habla con ella. Me dio pena escucharla tan abatida._

— Con ella no se puede mantener una conversación prudente, siempre terminamos a los gritos.

— _Lo sé. Pero debes entender un poco su dolor, ponte en su lugar. Tan solo imagínate por una sola vez; que fue ella quien te dejó por alguien más joven y además imagina que es ella la embarazada. ¿Te agrada? A Leah tampoco, Edward._

James finaliza la llamada dejando un nudo en mi estómago, ¿desde cuándo esta de parte de Leah? Me tumbo de nuevo sobre la cama a la vez que froto mi rostro con mis palmas.

Al regresar tengo que hablar con ella. No quiero hacerle más daño.

…

— Bella, deja de moverte. —reprendo— pensarán que te estoy secuestrando, si continuas de ese modo.

Hace un especie de bufido antes de volver a removerse en su asiento. Ajusta la almohada bajo su cintura a la vez que cubre su delgado torso con una manta _cashimire_ , cruza y descruza sus piernas con rapidez para mover el pie izquierdo con insistencia contra el piso del avión, luego parece haberse quedado quieta por unos segundos, antes de volver a mover las piernas compulsivamente.

A eso me refiero con quedarse quieta. Bella lleva alrededor de dos horas de ese modo. No comprendo qué le pasa, cuando las once primeras horas del vuelo estuvo lo más relajada, incluso después de la pequeña siesta que tomamos, ella había estado de lo más parlanchina. De pronto todo cambió a este deplorable estado de ansiedad por parte de ella.

— ¿Estás bien? —intento que mi voz salga lo más normal posible. Ocultando a toda costa mi pánico por ella.

Gira su rostro hacia mí con una leve sonrisa. Asiente.

Se acomoda de costado, dándome la espalda a la vez que la escucho quejarse. Ajusta la manta nuevamente sobre ella volviendo a mover sus piernas.

— ¿Segura? —insisto. Obteniendo un _ajá_ como respuesta.

Me acerco a su hombro descansando mi barbilla sobre éste mientras mis brazos la rodean con suavidad. Mis manos van directo a su vientre, el cual siento extremadamente duro.

— Estoy muy nerviosa. —murmura entre dientes.

— ¿Por qué?

Se levanta levemente sobre su lugar, flexiona una pierna sentándose arriba de ella, la manta cae al piso sin percatarse. Me mira unos segundos bajando la vista a sus dedos los cuales retuerce como si fuesen de goma.

— Tengo razones —dice—; nunca he sido muy agradable para Garrett.

¿Garrett? ¿Él qué tiene ver en esto?

— Él sabe cómo molestarme. —agrega.

Sujeto sus manos, empezando a frotar cada uno de sus delgados dedos con los míos. Ella deja de mecer su pierna derecha, ahora apresando su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Le sonrío. Alargo mi mano, pasando muy suavemente mi dedo índice por sus rellenos labios, evitando que se haga daño.

— ¿Qué te preocupa de ese hombre? —indago.

Hace una exhalación un tanto exagerada, volviendo a fijar su vista en mi.

— Me molesta cuando se refiere a mi hermana, de ese modo tan despectivo. —susurra— Él nunca la quiso, siempre la humilló hasta el último día de su vida. Echándole en cara que se haya acostado con un hombre casado.

— Así como yo. —continúa murmurando con su mirada en su regazo.

Elevo mis cejas un poco desconcertado. Intento hablar, decirle que no tiene porque sentirse mal. Pero, Bella me impide continuar.

— Mi hermana estuvo con dos chicos al mismo tiempo, entonces cuando ella descubre su embarazo prefiere huir antes que afrontar las consecuencias. —aclara su garganta con un carraspeo—. Nunca supo cuál de ellos era el padre de Jasmine.

— Debes pensar lo peor de nosotras, ¿verdad? —dice en voz baja—. Solo voy a aclararte que mi hermana no fue ninguna…

— Shh… —pongo un dedo sobre sus labios—. Tú no tienes porque sentirte culpable de los actos de tu hermana. Y no te preocupes por mi opinión, no acostumbro juzgar a nadie. Aunque con todo lo revelado me ha surgido una duda. ¿Por qué se casó con Garrett?

— Bueno, él siempre fue su confidente. —suspira hondamente—. Ella era muy tímida siempre callada, hasta que un buen día me confesó que tenía novio. Recuerdo que ese tiempo simpre traía una sonrisa en su cara, se veía radiante de felicidad. Después de un tiempo todo cambió, ella volvió a ser la misma mujer retraída a lo todo le daba miedo. En aquella época Garrett no salía de nuestra casa, me lo topaba por todos lados como si fuese parte del inmobiliario, una noche los escuche discutiendo. Él se fue a punta de gritos, y ella aprovechó para confesar su embarazo —sonríe con tristeza—; yo la abracé, estaba feliz porque iba a ser tía.

— Fue entonces cuando me alejo, me gritó que no comprendía nada. En ese momento me confesó que se había acostado con otro. Que quizá el bebé no era de su novio, y que no deseaba averiguarlo. Dos días después abandonamos la ciudad, justamente mudandonos a Moscú donde vivía la familia de Garrett. Desde entonces se fue consumiendo en la amargura sobrellevando cada día su culpa. Su vida se fue apagando cada día más.

— Me imagino que Garrett vino a buscarla, prometiendo un montón de patrañas que nunca cumplió. —argumento.

— Se encargó de que la culpa le carcomiera el alma. ¿Te imaginas? Una sola borrachera de ella provocó un caos en nuestras vidas. Fue nuestra sentencia, y por mas que trate de hacerla entrar en razón. Por lo menos que fuese honesta con su novio, pero nunca pudo hacerlo.

— Garrett sabe quién puede ser el padre —digo—; él debe saber mucho más que tu Bella.

Se encoge de hombros.

— Lo único que está claro es que un tipo la emborrachó en una fiesta. Y era casado. Si Garrett lo sabe o no, nunca lo dirá.

— Bella, ¿te das cuenta que se aprovecharon de tu hermana? ¿Cómo pudo callar una violación?

Ella inclina su mirada, negando.

— No, no fue así. —murmura— ella sostuvo una relación con ese hombre cuando tenía novio. Todo comenzó después de esa vez que se emborrachó.

No hallo las palabras adecuadas, me sigue pareciendo un acto cobarde por parte de su hermana. Arrastrar a una menor a convivir con un manipulador como Garrett, debió ser mucha su culpa para soportar pasar los últimos días de su vida al lado de un hombre como él. Quizá esa fue la manera que encontró para liberar su conciencia.

De pronto todo tiene sentido, con un _clic_ en mi cabeza todo se acomada formando por completo el rompecabezas. Isabella está repitiendo la historia de su hermana; por eso sus miedos y dudas. No precisamente igual, pero si de una forma parecida. Con la diferencia que ella no quiere dañar a mis hijos ni ha Leah.

…

Alrededor de las 3 am de otro día llegamos al hotel, Bella había vuelto a tener esa etapa de ansiedad, se removió por varias horas hasta que el cansancio la arrastró a la inconsciencia logrando dormir 6 horas seguidas. Por mi parte solo pude arroparla entre mis brazos cuidando de los dos.

Al despertar; pido desayuno a la habitación, un café cargado y una tostada con mermelada de durazno, mientras Isabella juguetea con el yogurt. Después de la ducha su semblante se relaja, vistiendo sus leggins oscuros a juego con una blusa morada que hace más pronunciado su vientre, se calza unas botas de piso de esas que tienen _peluche_ por dentro, parece que son las favoritas de ella. Me acerco para envolverla en mis brazos, beso su frente para después capturar sus labios, la siento relajarse durante el beso, tomando eso como un asentamiento para seguir con nuestro propósito. La tomo de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, salimos de la habitación recorriendo con prisa cada pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada principal donde un coche nos espera.

El taxi recorre a vuelta de rueda la calle de _Arbat_ uno de los barrios más exclusivos y bohemios de Moscú; donde se empieza a ver todo tipo de espectáculo callejero, tiendas artesanales, cafeterías y restaurantes a la vez que los transeúntes admiran la fachada de los edificios sin importar el frío de la intemperie. El auto sigue avanzando un poco más veloz, alejándose de toda la muchedumbre, dejándome apreciar la arquitectura sobria de las casas, siendo estas muy alejadas del estilo moscovita que suele tener toda construcción aquí.

Bella se mueve; haciendo que yo quite mi brazo de encima de sus hombros, me sonríe ampliamente. Cuando el taxi se detiene frente a una casa de ladrillo, me bajo del vehículo sin poner atención a la mansión antigua, solo me concentro en el brillo de sus ojos que están a punto de soltar una que otra lágrima. Una vez frente al portal; Bella pasa sus palmas por el largo abrigo. Intentando que no se note su barriga.

En eso una señora bajita de complexión regordeta aparece frente a nosotros, lleva sus manos temblorosas a su boca cuando reconoce a Bella, detrás de ella hay una niña de cabello rubio platinado que se esconde entre las piernas de la señora.

Bella se acuclilla extendiendo sus brazos a la pequeña rubia. La niña abre al máximo sus ojos azules a la vez que se lanza a los brazos de su tía.

— ¡Lo hiciste! ¡has venido por mi! —exclama la pequeña en medio del llanto—. ¿Lo ves, Masha? Mi tía vino por mi. —la señora solo asiente quitando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

— Edward Cullen. —me presento. Ella sonríe, haciendo una seña con la mano que pasemos dentro.

Ayudo a Bella a incorporarse con cuidado entretanto la niña continúa aferrada a sus brazos, un poco preocupado por sostener el peso de la criatura, elevo mis cejas cuestionando con la mirada, _¿puedes hacerlo?_ Recibiendo una deslumbrante sonrisa por parte de ella. Recorremos un desolado jardín, pero si el vergel me pareció triste, no se compara con el ambiente de la fría casa. Las grandes paredes del hall pintadas de un color grisáceo, tapizada por cuadros de pinturas famosas como _la noche estrellada_ de Vicent Van Gogh, es apenas una de las tantas obras puestas en la larga pared dando aspecto de Galería de arte en vez de un hogar. La sala de estar compuesta por inmobiliario y decoraciones antiguas son el sello sepulcral para morir de aburrimiento si se permanece por más de dos horas. ¿Cómo puede vivir una niña aquí? Miro con detenimiento un candelabro de plata compuesto por siete velas que reposa encima de una consola de madera antigua. ¿Dónde están los cuadros fotográficos de la niña? ¿Acaso no se usa que estén en cualquier lugar de la casa?

— Edward... ¿En qué piensas? —la suave voz de Bella me trae de vuelta.

Sonrío. Siendo observado por unos pequeños orbes azules, la niña arruga su nariz cuando se percata de mi altura.

— ¿Quién es él, tía? —indaga recelosa. Pone sus manitas en su cintura, ladea su cabeza haciendo que sus trenzas se muevan de manera graciosa durante su inspección sobre mi persona. Luce un pijama color rosa con un dibujo de unicornio en el centro de la blusa, que provoca demasiada ternura.

— Es Edward... —dice Bella volviendo a tomarla en brazos, la niña recarga su frente en la mejilla de su tía, esperando que diga mucho más de mi—. Un amigo que me ayudará a llevarte conmigo.

La respuesta de Bella fue magia para Jasmine, sus ojos se iluminaron de ilusión mostrando una enorme sonrisa que deja ver cada uno de sus diminutos dientes blancos. La niña se mueve inquieta hasta que es puesta en el piso donde sus pies calzan unas curiosas pantuflas de unicornio que de inmediato corretean quedando frente a mí, envuelve mis piernas con sus manitas murmurando un _gracias._ Mi corazón se estremece; me inclino tomándola en brazos sorprendido que su peso sea muy liviano, ella deja un tímido beso en mi mejilla. Antes de pedirme que la ponga sobre el piso nuevamente.

— Es muy pequeña para su edad. Aunque no deja de ser adorable. —expreso aún enternecido.

La niña me roba la atención de Bella; narrando algunos cuentos, compartiendo anécdotas infantiles los cuales su tía escucha con interés. Ambas ríen de algún chiste que no alcance a escuchar, me aproximo sentándome al lado de Isabella, ella apoya una mano en mi pierna la cual cubro con la mía.

— ¿Me llevas por una empanada? —pide la niña— Masha no ha podido comprarme una, dice que no tiene suficiente plata.

La señora que está de pie junto a las escaleras se encoje de hombres, apenada.

— Lo siento, el señor no nos permite salir sin su permiso. —explica la mujer.

— No te preocupes, Masha. Nosotros la llevaremos en este momento. —responde Bella.

— Ve a vestirla —comento—, aquí las espero.

Jasmine pega un salto, volviendo a abrazarme o al menos intentando abarcar mi cuerpo con sus cortos brazos. Le correspondo subiendola a mi regazo donde ella se acurruca.

— Me agradas —dice en voz bajita, para salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Masha sube tras la niña.

— En la cocina hay café, ¿puedes servirte? Iré arriba con Jasmine para ayudarla a vestir. —tira de mi mano llevándome a él lugar donde supongo es la cocina. Se pone de puntillas y me da un beso, la abarco con un solo brazo, deteniéndola.

— Te va muy bien el papel de mamá. —adulo, sobre sus labios. Capturo su labio inferior entre mis dientes, molestandola.

— ¿Crees qué puedo decir a Jasmine de nuestro bebé? —indaga con un puchero.

— Primero quiero conocer a Garrett.

Bella arruga la nariz y yo me inclino besando la punta de ella. Beso de nuevo sus labios antes de dejarla ir.

Me pongo a curiosear la cocina, en la heladera no hay ningún dibujo adornando la puerta como cuando mis hijos tenían la edad de Jasmine, abro las puertas de la cocina integral buscando _algo_ que llame mi interés, sin encontrar nada más que platos y copas de vidrio. Solo una puerta en el fondo me hace acercar a ella, giro el pomo asomando mi cabeza y descubrir la habitación vacía. La gran ventana no tiene cortinas iluminando el pequeño cuarto con la claridad del día me adentro sintiendo un poco de frío instintivamente llevo mis manos a los bolsillos de mi gabardina, vuelvo a poner atención en la ventana buscando un cristal removido por donde se esté colando el aire gélido, pues se siente una corriente fría. No encuentro nada solo la horrible sensación que me hace castañar los dientes, doy media vuelta saliendo de la habitación y esta por darme un infarto cuando Bella está detenida en el umbral.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —interroga con seriedad.

Pongo mi mano sobre mi corazón confirmando su alocado latir.

— Me has pegado un susto. —respondo con voz agitada— ¿Por qué este lugar es demasiado frío?

— Debes ser porque aquí murió mi hermana.

* * *

 **Hola chicas! Aquí tienen nuevo capítulo, ya conocieron a Jasmine, también mostré un poco de la hermana de Bella, ¿qué les ha parecido? Ya se que extrañan a Leah, ella estará muy pronto con un POV.**

 **Agradezco sus favoritos, alertas y reviews. Recuerden que me hace muchísimo feliz leer sus comentarios. No se les olvide dejarme sus dudas, conjeturas y demás.**

 **¡Capítulo extra el martes por la noche!**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 20**

— Has estado muy callado. —dice Bella— ¿Te preocupa algo?

— Me he quedado pensando en lo de tu hermana.—confirmo.

La mirada de Bella refleja dolor, aún así imita una sonrisa benevolente volviéndose a la niña que está en la silla contigua. Toma una servilleta limpiando con delicadeza la comisura de la pequeña boca de Jasmine, siempre sonriéndole con cariño.

Alargo mi mano por sobre la mesa dando un suave apretón a su antebrazo. Ella eleva su rostro en mi dirección dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora, después juguetea con un mechón de cabello en su dedo, lo enrosca y lo suelta mirando el bonito rizo que ha formado.

— No es lo que te estás imaginando. — respondo con rapidez antes de que su cabecita suponga cosas que no son.

— ¿Entonces? —apremia.

La niña tira de la manga de su blusa pidiendo por su atención, le indico con la mano que atienda a Jasmine y Bella vuelve a centrarse tan sólo en la pequeña.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

— Quiero pasta de _bayas,_ ¿puedo pedir? —Jasmine retuerce sus frágiles dedos del mismo modo que he visto lo hace Bella.

— Por supuesto, princesa.

El camarero se acerca a la mesa justo después de que escucha a la niña hablar con Bella. Ella hace la nueva orden, siempre tan dulce y sonriente al chico desgarbado que parece que no tiene nada mejor qué hacer, que no sea estar pendiente de nuestra mesa, en especial de Isabella.

Hago un carraspeo haciéndome notar, porque ése fulano no se detiene con su verborrea de ofrecer postres solo a ella.

— Ya te explicó de una y otra forma que no desea nada más, de lo que ya te pidió. —Le digo en tono molesto.

Hace un ademán disculpándose para después desaparecer de mi vista.

— Fue muy grosero de tu parte hablarle de ese modo. —refuta Bella— el chico solo intentaba ser amable.

— No percibí que quisiese quedar bien conmigo; se veía bastante interesado en ti.

Pone los ojos en blanco y exhala de un modo gracioso que me hace sonreír. Pasa un poco de cabello detrás de su oreja apoyando a su vez los codos en la mesa, acuna sus mejillas con sus palmas. Centrándose en mi.

— Y bien, ¿en qué estábamos?

— Me parece que tu hermana se complicó la vida por gusto. No voy a juzgarle, solo te diré que si ella hubiese sido honesta. Por ende, tú, no estuvieses lejos de la niña. La pequeña necesita atenciones que obvio no le dan en su casa.

— Lo sé, Edward. Como te dije; intente de muchas maneras que ella entrase en razón, así también le rogué por el nombre de su novio o del otro tipo, nada funcionó. —de nuevo el camarero hace su aparición dejando el postre frente a Jasmine, esta vez solo hace su trabajo y se va—. Su vida tampoco fue fácil. Tan solo imagínate tener quince años ser la niña mimada, de pronto tu mundo da un giro donde pierdes a tu madre y ganas una hermana bebé. Hizo lo mejor que pudo, cuidó de mi olvidándose de ella, oh, ¿Tú, ves muy normal tener un primer novio a los treinta? El día que lo tuvo solo lo quiso para ella, y fue muy respetable.

No insistí en el tema. Para Bella, su hermana actuó por libertad, se sintió libre por primera vez y parece que quiso comerse el mundo de un bocado, aunque después no supo afrontar la responsabilidad que conllevaba dichas libertades.

Para mi, fue un acto egoísta, ¿quién no revela el nombre del novio a su propia hermana? Peor aún, cuando estas en el lecho de muerte y saber que tu propia hija quedará en manos de una persona sin escrúpulos, ¿por qué no decir los nombres de quienes puedan ser su padre? Y lo más inverosímil es dejar a tu única hermana _adolescente_ la responsabilidad de una pequeña.

— ¿Podemos regresar caminando? Estoy muy llena. —Jasmine frota sus pequeñas manos en su estómago. Se pone de pie dando un salto de la silla, ella misma se pone nuevamente su abrigo rojo, el cual le llega a las rodillas, hurga entre los bolsillos de éste los guantes negros y los coloca en sus manitas, después acomoda sobre sus trenzas despeinadas la boina roja. Me echa una mirada y sonríe—. ¿Cuándo nos iremos a norte América? ¿falta mucho?

Bella me observa dejando que responda.

— Jasmine, ¿me das un abrazo? —le pido, extendiendo mis brazos. La pequeña se acerca dejando que la envuelva en ellos, la siento en mis piernas, haciendo tiempo en buscar las palabras adecuadas para una niña—. ¿Estas yendo al colegio?

La pequeña niega sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— Mira. Esta vez, solo hemos venido a verte. Para irte con nosotros, necesitas esperar un poco más. —sus ojos se cristalizan—. Solo un poco, no será mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

— Me quiero ir —ruega—, quiero vivir con mi tía. Quiero irme con ustedes.

— Te llevaremos, solo que será en otra ocasión. —interviene Bella. Su voz entrecortada no me pasa desapercibida, sé lo que le duele escuchar a Jasmine rogar.

Alargo mi mano tomando la de Bella, me da un apretón el cual yo respondo, dejandole saber que todo estará bien. La niña esconde su rostro por sobre mi pecho dejando que la humedad en mi camisa se haga mas pronunciada. Jasmine llora en silencio mientras sus brazos se mantienen aferrados a mi cuello. La sensación de impotencia se acrecienta en mi interior, debería tomarla entre mis brazos y sacarla del país.

 **...**

— No, no, no Cullen. No puedes hacer eso y lo sabes. —Black deja un puñetazo sobre la mesa haciendo que se derrame un poco de su café. Mira hacia los lados y vuelve a fijar sus orbes oscuros en mi.

Estamos en el centro comercial; después de salir del restaurante decidimos caminar en una área que no estuviese al intemperie, mientras Bella y Jasmine se distraen recorriendo los almacenes de ropa. Jacob Black se ha reunido conmigo en una cafetería del mismo lugar.

Me cruzo de brazos recargando mi espalda en la silla, inicio un duelo de miradas con Black; él me conoce de años, para ser exactos desde los cuneros. Nuestras familias llevaron una estrecha amistad por nuestras madres que fueron inseparables desde adolescentes, nosotros fuimos buenos amigos y compañeros de colegio los trece primeros años de nuestras vidas. Después nuestra amistad se vio fragmentada por malos entendidos producto de nuestra niñez, mas nunca nos distanciamos del todo. Estoy enterado de lo acontecido en su vida, así como él lo esta de la mía. Sé que estudió abogacía, se casó hace cinco años y tiene un niño de la misma edad.

El mal humor de Black es porque le he sugerido una idea un poco descabellada. ¿Qué tan malo es sacar a Jasmine del país? Él tiene los contactos suficientes para que al menos una docena de abogados realice una identidad falsa para la niña, por supuesto me encargare de ocultar y protegerlas llegando al país, tan solo será durante el tiempo necesario para que Bella pueda obtener su custodia.

— Últimamente todo haces mal. —chasquea los dientes visiblemente molesto, rasca su nuca con desespero a la vez que resopla fuertemente—. Te pedí que no vinieras con Bella. No, no, el Señor tenía que ignorar mis sugerencias. Estás en proceso de divorcio, Edward ¿sabes lo que significa? No puedes dejarte ver con tu nueva mujer, y menos si esta embarazada, le estas dando todas los argumentos a Leah para que se quede con todo tu capital. A la vez que yo hago todo lo posible por proteger tu trasero, pero no, a ti no parece importarte.

— Leah está enterada de todo. Yo mismo le comuniqué del embarazo de Isabella tan solo omití el nombre.

— ¿También le dijiste qué estás en una relación?

Alejo mi mirada de él.

Parece que Black necesita que le explique de forma detallada y minuciosa mi situación con Bella.

— Cullen, aquí el abogado soy yo —explica—; déjame trabajar como estoy acostumbrado. Puedo entender que la situación de la niña te conmueva, sin embargo te pido que no intervengas. Mi padre me está asesorando en el caso de Jasmine, le he pedido ayuda, sé que su experiencia jurídica será muy necesaria.

— No voy a dejar sola a Bella con ese tipo.

— No iba a estar sola, se supone que yo estaría con ella. Soy su abogado ¿qué no?

— Quiero estar con ella, ser su apoyo cuando necesite de mi. —reflexiono— No la conoces Black, la vida de Isabella ha sido complicada y todo apunta que yo vine a hacerla más difícil.

— No sé qué decirte —da un sorbo a su café poniendo la taza un poco lejos de él—. La última vez que nos vimos parecías tan bien con tu familia, recuerdo que siempre fuiste un hombre hogareño. Verte ahora preocupado por una nueva mujer y aparte esperando bebé es difícil de creer...

— Creo imaginar tus pensamientos —digo—, debes pensar que me estoy aprovechando de ella.

— Honestamente no, considero que a tu vida le diste un cambio radical —me muestra una sonrisa sincera—. Ahora vistes vaqueros, hiciste un lado esos trajes formales que solías usar todo el tiempo, incluso usas zapatillas deportivas —rie—, estas completamente rejuvenecido. Pero sobretodo te veo feliz.

Rio junto a él. En ese momento llega Bella con la niña de la mano, nos ponemos de pie, primero hago las presentaciones y después le ayudo a sentarse.

— Bien, Isabella, necesito que me expliques con lujo de detalles tu vida junto a Garrett Becker. —alenta Black con total seriedad. Por su gesto intuyo que ha entrado en su _olfato_ de profesional.

 **...**

Miro el reloj de mi muñeca marca las veintidós horas con quince minutos, estamos en la sala de la antigua casa de Bella esperando por la llegada de su flamante cuñado, el mismo que no tiene ningún interés en llegar por ver a la niña. Jasmine se halla en los brazos de su tía dormida desde hace una hora.

— Debemos irnos.

Bella frunce los labios en desapruebo; vuelve a pasar sus dedos por el rostro de la niña, contemplando con ternura sus rasgos infantiles.

— Esperemos un poco más. —pide, sin dejar de arrullar a Jasmine de un lado a otro.

— Necesitas descansar —me pongo de pie aproximandome a donde están, me acuclillo, siendo yo el que acaricie sus labios con la yema de mis dedos—. Mañana vendremos de nuevo, ¿esta bien?

Asiente. Dejando que yo me encargue de su sobrina, acomodo el liviano cuerpo en mis brazos a la vez que me incorporo, Bella imita mi postura caminando delante de mí, guiándome escaleras arriba. Entre más escalones voy subiendo más estrecho se va haciendo el lugar, las paredes de ladrillo parecen envolverte para impedir que sigas avanzando ¿cómo pudo aguantar Bella vivir aquí? Luego de salir del claustrofóbico pasadizo, seguimos avanzando un largo pasillo iluminados por varias luces puestas estratégicamente en cada lado del corredor pasamos varias puertas hasta detenernos en frente de la última puerta, Bella la abre, cediendome el paso al entrar a la pequeña habitación se ilumina. Llevo a Jasmine a su cama, todo se ve normal, quizá la recámara no esté amueblada con colores y tules de colores infantiles, pero al menos es un lugar armonioso para una pequeña de cuatro años. Se remueve un poco cuando siente las pesadas mantas en su torso que Isabella intenta arropar. Hago un rápido recorrido por las lisas paredes sin ningún marco puesto en ellas, hasta que un portaretrato puesto encima del tocador llama mi atención, me acerco sosteniendolo el pesado retrato; es Jasmine de bebé en brazos de una Bella más joven con la misma hermosa sonrisa calida de hoy pero con aspecto aniñado, sin embargo no es Bella quien llama mi atención sino la otra mujer junto a ella, una rubia que está de perfil el cual su rostro no se aprecia bien, tan solo parece que contempla la escena entre la adolescente y el bebé.

— ¿Quién es ella? —indago, volviendo a Bella.

Se acerca quitando el portaretrato de mis manos, lo observa con anhelo pasando sus dedos por el rostro de la mujer de la fotografía.

— Es mi hermana.

— Su rostro me recuerda a alguien, ¿tienes otra foto de ella?

Se da la vuelta yendo hasta un viejo armario puesto en la esquina de la habitación; rebusca entre varias cosas y se entorna a mi.

— Ella es Tan, mi hermana.

Mis dedos sujetan la fotografía; es la misma mujer rubia, de ojos azules, de personalidad tímida que yo había conocido varios años atrás... es Tanya. La novia de James, la misma chica que nunca llegó el día de su boda, aquella que mi amigo buscó por varios meses como loco y no volvió a ver jamás.

¡Santo cielo! Esto debe ser un sueño ¿por qué tenía que ser yo quien diera con ella?

Mis ojos se encuentran con la mirada expectante de Isabella, quita el retrato de mis manos poniéndolo sobre el tocador, para después poner sus palmas en mis mejillas.

— Te has puesto pálido; parece que viste un fantasma.

Salgo de mi letargo, flexionando mis brazos sobre su cintura, la atraigo a mi cuerpo, apoyando mi mentón en su cabeza. No se me ocurre nada para decirle que yo conocí a su hermana.

— Hace varios años... James se iba a casar —murmuro despues de un rato. Ella se aleja dándome una mirada de ¿a mi qué? Entrelazo nuestros dedos sintiendo al momento la calidez corporal—. La novia nunca llegó.

— Él la buscó por todos lados en la espera de alguna explicación —añado—; y hoy descubro que siempre fue tu hermana.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Tu hermana y la novia de James es la misma mujer.

— ¡Estás loco! —exclama incrédula, sacude su cabeza negando—. Ella no iba a casarse, ¡no! Tanya solo se casó con Garrett.

— Es la misma mujer, no tuve mucho trato con ella. Mas estoy seguro que son la misma persona.

— No es verdad. —vuelve a negar. Y yo tomo su rostro entre mis manos obligándole a mirarme. Intenta zafarse mas no lo permito.

— Es Tanya, soy lo suficientemente cuerdo para recordar su rostro. Era una chica bastante callada. Es ella. —afirmo.

— Entiendo tu incredulidad, incluso comprendo que te sea difícil aceptar. Pero créeme que no estoy mintiendo, así como tampoco me equivoco en decirte que es la misma chica.

— Mi hermana no pudo dejar plantado a James —sus lágrimas comienzan a recorrer su piel humedecido mis dedos, traga saliva, y me mira—. Entonces, él debe ser su enamorado ¿verdad? Oh, ¡Dios! No puedo creerlo.

Se abraza a mi cintura. La envuelvo con todas mis fuerzas, claro sin ejercer presión.

— Shh... —la tranquilizo, ella empieza a balbucear.

— Mi hermana fue mi ángel terrenal. —susurra— Ella no pudo hacer algo tan cruel a James.

— No le digas —sus ojos suplican—, no le digas nada. Por favor.

Se muy bien a lo que se refiere, ella no desea que yo revele la verdad a mi amigo. Algo imposible para mi, no estoy dispuesto a callar para encubrir a Tanya.

Suelto un suspiro de resignación.

Beso sus cabellos, impregnando mi sistema de ese olor a fresias a la vez que veo hacia afuera de la ventana. La oscuridad parece mostrar más caminos que la misma claridad. Quizá más allá del mismo universo _algo_ se movió a favor para que Bella y yo nos encontráramos en el camino. Porque si bien ocurrió en esta cuidad, también pudo ocurrir en cualquier momento de nuestras vidas...

* * *

 **Hola! He aquí el capítulo extra, bueno, creo ya les aclare lo que muchas intuían. Sí, Tanya siempre fue la chica de la que Bella hablaba, mas adelante veremos la reacción de James y si él puede ayudar para recuperar a Jasmine. Por lo pronto el siguiente capítulo es un Outtake es lo que dio lugar a que se encontraran nuestros protagonistas por primera vez.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews.**

 **Agradezco mucho cada comentario recibido, de verdad valoro el tiempo que se toman por leerme y añadir sus conjeturas o cualquier palabra de animo o crítica que desean dejarme.**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**

 ***El siguiente capítulo estará más extenso de lo que yo acostumbro subir, por eso dudo en tenerlo listo el viernes, lo más probable que actualice el sábado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 21**

 _ **Outtake**_

 **Bella**

 _ **6 meses antes...**_

El olor a tarta de chocolate me evoca automáticamente mi primer dia de clases, recuerdo bien ese día porque llegué toda asustada a casa, mi compañerita de mesa con quien trabajaría todo el año escolar me había dicho que por no tener mamá nadie me iba a defender nunca, recuerdo haberle dicho tengo un papá y una hermana. Su respuesta fue, ellos también morirán. Sólo tenía 4 años cuando empecé a sentir en carne propia la preocupación de perderlos. Ese Día al bajar del bus mi padre me alzó en brazos se veía orgulloso de que su _ratita_ no hubiese llorado como la mayoría de los niños. No le dije nada tan sólo lo abracé, lo abracé fuerte y me puse valiente para no llorar. Entramos a casa, y el olor a chocolate se impregnó en mi pequeño ser. Mi hermana había preparado un pastel para celebrar mi primer día de preescolar. Desde ese día tengo bien grabado en mi memoria que el olor exquisito de una torta de chocolate en el horno para mi debe ser una especie de _valentía._

Tuve que ser fuerte cuando mi padre murió de un infarto fulminante a mis 8 años, por acto curioso él mismo preparó el pastel, aun estaba en el horno cuando padre cayó desvanecido quedando tendido a un lado de la estufa. Y seguía estando ese olor.

La chicharra del temporizador me hace dar un respingo, es tiempo de sacar del horno la tarta de chocolate.

— ¿Por qué la torta, Masha?

Ella se pone los guantes de protección abre la puerta del horno dejando que el olor inunde la cocina y se impregne en mi sistema.

— La señora ha pedido uno para ti —vuelve su vista a mi—. Quiere celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Mis ojos se aguadan. Miro a la puerta del fondo, ella está ahí.

Camino entre enojada y aterrada porque ese olor para mi ya no es de valentía.

Entro de puntillas a la habitación tratando de distinguir entre la penumbra, recorro las persianas que cubren la ventana dejando que la luz solar de un nuevo amanecer bañe mi rostro.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi _ratita_ … feliz cumpleaños... a… ti! —canturrea con voz agónica.

Su rostro pálido y ojeroso hoy luce más demacrado que otros días, su esquelético cuerpo parece hundirse entre las mantas del colchón. Me aproximo a la cama, toco su cara sintiendo la frialdad de su piel, sus iris azules se ven oscuras por lo morado del contorno de sus ojos, recorro con la punta de mis dedos su cabeza calva donde un día brilló una hermosa melena rubia, hoy solo aprecio las venas amoratadas en su piel.

— Falta justo un mes para mi cumpleaños. —reclamo con media sonrisa.

— Yo quiero celebrar hoy… mi _ratita._ —sus labios resecos con aspecto blancusco me sonríen con ternura, intenta alzar su brazo mas no tiene fuerza. Tomo su mano entre las mías primero beso su dorso para después llevar su fría palma a mi mejilla permitiendo que acune mi rostro, una lágrima humedece mi piel hasta perderse en sus raquíticos dedos—. No llores. —me pide con una expresión de súplica.

Mi labio inferior tiembla sin poder controlarlo mientras más lágrimas resbalan de mis ojos, aprieto mis párpados dando un hondo suspiro, mi cuerpo entero se revela a seguir soportando este dolor, mi corazón necesita vaciar el miedo que vive en mí desde hace catorce meses que le diagnosticaron _leucemia mieloide,_ el mismo cáncer que se ensaño con ella, dejándola sin posibilidad de cura. El que no permitió que yo fuera su donante de médula ósea, porque por una obra del destino no somos compatibles. El mismo que hoy da su estocada final arrebatandome cuán burlándose de mí un mes antes de mi cumpleaños diecinueve.

Entonces me agito sintiendo mi corazón explotar dentro de mi, me acurruco en su frío cuerpo permitiendo que sus brazos me consuelen como lo han hecho siempre, mi cabeza se hunde en su cuello donde percibo su respiración más pausada. Para sentirme más cerca a ella acomodo mi rostro muy junto al de mi hermana.

— ¡No me dejes! —ruego con mi todas mis fuerzas. Los espasmos en mi cuerpo producidos por mi llanto desesperado hacen que la cama también se agite—. No me dejes, Tan.

— Todo estará bien. —logra decir con calma. Siento mi coronilla humedecerse y me doy cuenta que ella también llora, sus lágrimas resbalan a los costados de su sien—. Es momento de seguir sin mi. Se que puedes hacerlo, porque eres muy valiente.

— No soy valiente nunca lo he sido… no puedo serlo. —me aferro a su frágil cuerpo.

— Yo sé que mi _ratita_ es valiente. —susurra—. Tú… vivirás por las dos, se que lo harás. Te va doler un tiempo pero será un dolor temporal —sus labios se acercan a mi frente, dejando un beso fugaz sobre mi piel—. ¿Sabes? En tu cumpleaños quiero que vayas a uno de esos lugares que frecuentan las personas para olvidar sus penas; pides una bebida de color azul en realidad no sé qué sea pero se veían apetecibles también pide que le pongan una sombrilla de esas diminutas, estoy segura que yo estaré junto a ti aunque no sea físicamente, de todos modos estaré murmurando _el feliz cumpleaños_ en tu oreja —su débil brazo se ciñe alrededor de mi—. La bebes por completo en honor a tu tonta hermana; después me imagino que un hombre intentará flirtear contigo, ignoralos, no te dejes llevar, al menos que sientas un revoloteo en tu estómago cuando lo veas, o que su mirada te ponga nerviosa. Entonces sabrás que él es el indicado.

— No lo haré —reniego—, no iré a ningún lugar. Me quedaré aquí celebrando contigo y Jasmine.

— Mírame… —su voz es más un quejido— quiero ver tus ojos por última vez.

Elevo mi rostro mis orbes chocolate sin gracia conectados al azul profundo de su iris, ya su mirada no es la misma de meses atrás; ahora sus párpados se ven cansados y sin pestañas por lo regular lo mantine más tiempo cerrados.

— Promete que vas a cuidar de Jasmine. No quiero que se quede con Garrett —susurra fatigada—. He dejado una carta notarial donde te dejo tutora de mi hija. Ese es mi último deseo.

— Si me dices el nombre del posible papá todo será más fácil. Él me ayudaría a tener a Jasmine conmigo.

Parpadea lentamente.

— Él debe odiarme, no tiene caso. —arruga la frente— ¿lo prometes?

― Te prometo que haré lo imposible por tenerla conmigo. ―respondo. Tanya asienta con una leve sonrisa.

Guarda silencio por vario tiempo solo dejando escuchar su respiración agitada.

— Dónde quiera que esté... cuidaré de ti. —su cuerpo empieza a estremecerse, por los movimientos involuntarios que hace y su rostro angustiado, refleja sus ganas de llorar—. Tú me enseñaste a ser mamá... fuiste mi primer bebé, mi _ratita_ bebé.

― Te amo tanto, hermana. ―logro decir entre el llanto.

― Shh... no llores... debes ser fuerte para Jasmine... no-no quiero que te vea... triste. ―su voz cada vez más pausada y cansina son un puñetazo a mi corazón. Sabía que había llegado el momento de dejarla ir―. Cuidaré de las dos.

Quería gritarle que no me dejara sola sin embargo mi garganta no producía palabras tan sólo un llanto descontrolado que no cesó minutos u horas no fui consciente del tiempo que transcurrió.

Tanya falleció con una mueca en su rostro, se fue de este mundo quizá en busca de la paz que nunca pudo tener en vida.

Su sepelio fue rápido ella siempre dijo que deseaba ser incinerada y que no quería ningún tipo de velatorio. Sus cenizas fueron puestas en una pequeña urna que descansa en el mausoleo de la ciudad.

…

 ** _Dias después..._**

Me arrojo sobre a la cama con mi estómago sobre el colchón, hoy mis pies duelen de andar caminando por más de ocho horas seguidas, creo eso de servir café no va conmigo. Un sonido delicado en la puerta me hace erguir la cabeza.

― Soy yo... ―dice Masha en voz baja.

― Adelante. ―respondo, mientras me ruedo en la cama, y quedo boca arriba pongo mis manos en mi estómago.

― Hoy escuché a Garrett hablando por teléfono ―se sienta en la cama―. Estaba diciendo lo que dice la carta.

Me incorporo sentándome con mis piernas a modo indio, acomodo mi cabello detrás de cada oreja.

― Al parecer, Tanya dejó estipulado que el día que te cases Jasmine quedará bajo tu custodia. ―revela― Garrett preguntó si esa cláusula era válida, mas no sé que le han respondido.

Me abalanzo sobre Masha haciéndola pegar un chillido de susto.

― Entonces me casaré.

Cuando Masha sale de mi recámara; corro en busca de mi tableta. Me conecto vía _Skype_ llamando a Jared, éste no tardó ni un minuto en aceptar mi vídeo llamada.

― _¡_ _Hola, hermosa!_ ―agita su mano a la cámara. Se alcanza a ver el respaldo de su cama, su rostro luce soñoliento. ¿Cómo puede dormir tanto? Por la diferencia de horario allá deben ser las 15 horas.

― He averiguado algo más...

Me interrumpe.

― _Hoy luces más bonita que otros días, ¿qué te hiciste?_

― Jared, pon atención. Mi hermana dejó una cláusula donde dice que si me casó Jasmine queda bajo mi tutela, ¿entiendes eso?

― _¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio?_ ―enarca una ceja depilada―. _Hagamoslo._

― ¿Lo dices en serio?

― S _i. ¿Por qué no? Mira Bella, tú, necesitas casarte para recuperar a tu sobrina y yo necesito casarme porque quiero demostrar que no soy el holgazán que todos creen._

― Solo será por apariencia ―dejo claro―. Cuando Jasmine esté conmigo me darás el divorcio ¿a qué si?

― _Será como tú digas, novia mía._ ―muestra una encantadora sonrisa―. _Te aseguro que nuestra amistad hará todo más fácil. Nosotros siempre nos hemos llevado bien._ ―se pone serio― _Quiero fidelidad, ¿se podrá?_

― Imbécil. ―le grito fingiendo enojo, finalizando la llamada.

Me vuelvo a tumbar sobre mi cama apretando mis párpados. Sonrío.

Quizá Jared me gusta más de lo que pienso. Tan, decía que el amor llega sin avisar, solo te toca y es suficiente para hacer estupideces, y ¿si es amor?, ¡Santo cielo!

 **...**

 _ **Día de mi cumpleaños...**_

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ―escucho el canturreo desafinado de mi pequeña―. ¡Tía! ¡despierta! ―sus manitas mueven mi espalda intentando despertarme; doy media vuelta dejando mi espalda al colchón abriendo mis ojos lentamente. La diminuta figura de Jasmine está de pie junto a mi cama, viste su camisón en color rosa de _peppa pig_ ese mismo que se ha convertido en su favorito donde la _cerda rosada_ se ve muy feliz con sus patas delanteras hacia arriba anunciando de lo más alegre el arco iris que posa sobre su cabeza.

― ¡Masha, mi tía despertó! ―grita. Se vuelve hacia la puerta con sus manitas juntas, de pronto empieza a saltar en un pie y en otro cuando Masha entra con una pequeña tarta en sus manos, la pone en mi regazo para después darme un fuerte abrazo, le miro y sonrío, ignorando el nudo en mi garganta.

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños querida Bella! ―empiezan a cantar― ¡feliz cumpleaños a ti! ―a la vez que ellas me cantan, inclino mi cabeza mirando la bonita decoración del bizcocho; esta cubierto de chocolate con una flor en el centro compuesto por fresas frescas, y una dedicación en dulce blanco " _felices 19",_ al tiempo que una vela comienza a consumirse―. Pide un deseo antes de soplar la vela de cumpleaños ―dice Masha, animándome.

Cierro mis párpados pidiendo con mi corazón, un poco de paz.

Abro los ojos; soplando aire por mi boca, apagando la vela.

Ellas aplauden satisfechas.

― ¿Tú hiciste la tarta? ―indago con curiosidad, porque hoy ese olor no se impregnó en la casa mucho menos en mi.

Masha me da la espalda, ella está frente al tocador cortando un gran trozo de pastel para Jasmine quien tira de su larga falda negra con demasiada ansiedad. Puedo ver sus movimientos en el espejo y me doy cuenta de la mueca que hace al escuchar mi pregunta. Se torna a mi con mi porción en un plato, lo pone en mis manos, sentándose al borde de mi cama.

― No, no la hice ―aclara―, no quise arruinar tu cumpleaños. Se que el olor te trae malos recuerdos y yo no quiero verte triste.

Quito mi vista de sus ojos negros, evitando llorar. Ella cubre con su temblorosa mano la mía, dándome un apretón. Masha ha sido la única persona buena en esta casa desde que llegamos a la ciudad. Ella conocía a profundidad nuestra historia, quizá por la misma razón nos tiene cierto aprecio y procura siempre cuidar de nosotras, bueno, ahora solo cuida de nosotras dos.

― ¿Hoy vas a trabajar?

Niego. Jugueteo un poco con el tenedor quitando el exceso de crema de chocolate para después hundirlo en la suave esponjosa masa. La torta tiene el mismo sabor de los que venden en la cafetería donde trabajo. Desde hace un mes había comenzado a trabajar para no estar en casa, pero mas que nada para evitar toparme con Garrett.

― Entonces te dejo para que tomes una ducha. ―se despide llevándose los restos de la tarta de cumpleaños con Jasmine siguiendo sus pasos.

Estoy por incorporarme de la cama cuando el sonido de una notificación me distrae; me estiro sobre la cama alargando mi mano y tomando mi tableta que está en la mesilla de noche, deslizo mi dedo índice por la pantalla. Tengo varios correos nuevos ―sonrío― cuando veo de quien se trata.

Son felicitaciones y palabras bonitas de Jared. Abrazo mi tableta a mi pecho, imaginando que es él. Sacudo mi cabeza, negando. _Estoy loca..._

— ¿Cuándo me darás la carta? —cuestiono a Garrett. Desde el umbral de su despacho.

Éste eleva su vista del computador unos segundos me mira de soslayo y vuelve a centrarse en el monitor.

Ha sido un completo infierno vivir sin mi hermana, no hay día que Garrett no me haga sentir como una _arrimada._ Suspiro entre impaciente y enojada me hago paso entre los montones de libros viejos que están por doquier, adentrándome en su horrible oficina, claro, dejando la puerta abierta, me planto en frente de su viejo escritorio.

― Se que detestas mi presencia en tu casa al igual que yo detesto la tuya, entonces hagamos un trato, ¿te parece?

Me ignora. Entonces es momento de cambiar mi táctica.

Continúa con su mirada frente a lo que sea que haga en esa computadora; su gordo trasero apenas cabe en su silla mientras su asquerosa respiración ruidosa es lo único que se escucha en la pequeña habitación, mantiene siempre la boca abierta para respirar parece que sus fosas nasales no son suficientes para abastecer de oxígeno su desproporcionado y muy grande cuerpo.

― En unos días ―continuo con valentía―; me voy a casar.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para captar su atención.

Me observa con detenimiento, si sus orbes grises fuesen dagas de acero en este momento estaria desmembrada quizá siendo alimento para los perros vagabundos de la ciudad.

De pronto su risa asmática empieza a escucharse. Su rostro se vuelve colorado mucho más de lo que es él.

― Apenas tienes un maldito mes trabajando y ya te embarazaste ―vuelve a reír―, no se puede esperar otra cosa de ti.

― No estoy embarazada.

― Mira Isabella, estoy ocupado en algo realmente importante, puedes irte a jugar a los _novios_ con el idiota ese con el que hablas todo el tiempo. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas. ―señala con la mano, volviendo a centrarse en el monitor.

― Cuando me case no podrás hacer nada por evitar que me lleve a Jasmine conmigo. ―desafío― No me hagas hacer un escándalo, Garrett.

Se pone de pie con agilidad para una persona de su complexión, se acerca sin esperarlo sujetando mi brazo con brusquedad, me agita varias veces, llevando mi cuerpo casi arrastras fuera de su despacho. Siento dolor en mi antebrazo, él está ejerciendo demasiada fuerza.

― ¡Sueltame! ―chillo, intentando zafarme― Garrett, déjame... me lastimas.

Él continúa llevando mi cuerpo a halones recorriendo parte de la sala estar y del hall.

― Quiero que te largues de mi casa, pequeña perra ―empiezo a soltar puños en su brazo evitando que me siga lastimando, su agarre me duele mucho. Eso lo enfurece pues ahora me toma de los cabellos provocando más dolor en mi―. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Isabella!

Lanza mi cuerpo con fuerza afuera del portal de su casa.

― ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca! ―cierra la puerta metálica en mi cara.

Me quedo esperando toda la tarde deseando que su coraje se disipe pues ya otras veces lo había hecho enojar y solo lograba encerrarme en mi recámara por algunas horas. Esta vez tengo frío, mi suéter es muy delgado para la baja temperatura que hace.

…

Con mis dientes tiritando llego al primer _pub_ que se cruza en mi camino después de haber recorrido varias calles más de dos veces. La luz a medias parece ser interesante en el lugar, eso evita que vean con atención mi vestimenta que no se ve propia para estar aquí. Miro a todos lados evitando ver directamente a las personas... En el rincón hay una mesa para pasar desapercibida.

― Hola ―dice un chico― ¿te ofrezco algo de beber o esperas a alguien más?

Me sobresalto y él me mira extrañado.

― Quiero una bebida de color azul.

No parece convencerlo mi petición suelta una sonrisa acercándose a mi, su rostro está muy cerca al mío.

― No debería vender alcohol a menores de edad, sin embargo contigo haré una excepción ―susurra, haciendo que su aliento mentolado se estrelle en mi cara―. Traeré algo especial para ti.

― La quiero con una sombrilla diminuta. ―pido, haciéndolo sonreír.

Hundo mis hombros mirando con interés la pequeña mesa redonda. Me quedo ahí sin mirar a nadie tan sólo esperando al chico rubio; después de lo que pareció una verdadera eternidad el mozo regresa pone frente a mi un vaso de cristal con un líquido azul en la parte de arriba y trasparencia al fondo ―sonrío― al mirar la diminuta sombrilla de colores.

― Es un cóctel especial para ti... ―dice en mi oreja― es un _blue lagoon._

Me alejo poniendo mi distancia. Ni siquiera lo miro. Él capta el mensaje, marchándose.

« _estoy cumpliendo tu deseo, espero tú cumplas tu promesa y estés aquí_ »

Doy el primer sorbo sintiendo alguna especie de ardor en la garganta pero el sabor a frutas es bueno, sostengo la _pajita_ entre mis dedos revolviendo un par de veces antes de volver a probar. Después de un rato y el vaso a poco menos de la mitad me empiezo a sentir muy feliz. Volteo a los lados mirando con más confianza a las personas de las mesas, una mirada en _especial_ capta mi atención, es un hombre alto mayor que yo, él también está solo, me sonríe de una manera poco usual, pues su sonrisa es torcida un tanto coqueta. Muerdo mi labio inferior evitando no sonreírle ampliamente. Fijo mi vista de nuevo en mi cóctel sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas cada vez que lo descubro mirando de forma persistente a donde estoy.

― Hola ―escucho una voz aterciopelada al lado mío. Meneo mi cabeza un poco a la izquierda y ¡oh, Dios! Él hombre _hermosamenteguapo_ esta sentado en mi mesa―. No te molesta que te haga compañía, ¿cierto?

Abro la boca de manera estúpida pues no puedo articular sonido alguno, él sonríe haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. Empiezo a retorcer mis dedos, ahora pensará que tengo un tipo de retraso.

― ¿Vienes muy seguido aquí? ―indaga. Lo miro directamente y él me sostiene la mirada. Trago saliva mas no respondo―. La noche es fría pare ser principios de septiembre.

― Hoy es 13 ―murmuro, quizá no alcanza a escuchar porque no dice nada. Ambos guardamos silencio.

Después de varios minutos de solo escuchar el murmullo de las personas, elevo mi cabeza pasando un poco de cabello detrás de mí oreja quitando _el muro_ que había puesto entre los dos, giro lentamente hacia él. había pensado que mi poca gracia para relacionarme con las personas lo haria huir de mi, pero no, él sigue observándome.

― ¿Te gusta el frío? ―vuelve a hablar, parece que intenta hacer de todo por entablar una platica, ¿qué puedes perder Bella? Anda habla deja de ser una asocial.

― No me gusta mucho el frío ―llevo la _pajita_ a mis labios terminado de un sorbo el líquido azulito que me ha hecho sentir muy liviana―. Aunque no te voy a negar que lo disfruto mucho.

Él no deja de mirar mis labios de una forma extraña que en lugar de darme miedo por ser un desconocido me hace sentir _rara,_ no sé, no puedo ni explicar lo que me provoca.

― ¿A ti te gusta el frío? ―intento seguir el hilo de la escueta conversación, esperando que de ese modo no observe mi boca.

― Sí, me gusta ―responde; relame su labio inferior y me es imposible no seguir su lengua―. También me gusta la primavera.

― Mi estación favorita es el otoño ―comento. Añorando aquellos días en mi ciudad donde el sonido de las hojas al caer eran la mejor melodía para mis oídos―. La manera en que las hojas se tiñen de café y naranjada son el mejor espectáculo visual.

― Sin embargo no se compara con el reverdecer de la primavera. ―dice él― con ella renaces cuando crees que tu ciclo se ha cumplido. Es una dosis de juventud.

Lo observo.

― Somos dignos representantes del otoño y primavera. ―reflexiono. Tal parece que mi comparación no ha sido de su agrado, pues su ceño se ha fruncido y parece meditar en lo que sea que esté pensando.

― He pasado gran parte de mi vida haciendo lo correcto. ―medita― Esta noche simplemente quiero ser un hombre y olvidarme de lo que piensen los demás.

― "La vida no está hecha para vivirse con miedo al que dirán", ese es mi lema... ―sonrío, sin hacer contacto con él. Me inclino con mi vista sobre el vaso de cristal mientras agito la pajita. Tanya solía decir que era valiente por atreverme a tanto, sin embargo desde que ella se fue tal vez se llevó mi valentía con ella―. Nunca te quedes con las ganas de nada, porque...

Sus labios silencian mi boca dejando que su sabor se mezcle con el mio. Al principio cierro mis párpados sin hacer ningún movimiento, después de unos segundos abro mi boca intentando seguir su ritmo. Sin embargo me es imposible, obvio no es mi primer beso, pero él parece todo un _máster_ en el arte.

Nuestros intercambios de besos se van haciendo más intensos, tanto que mis labios están hinchados.

― ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar más privado? ―murmura sobre mis labios.

Mi corazón empieza a palpitar a toda prisa, lo siento latir en mi cabeza. También puedo sentir mis piernas débiles, no respondieron al pellizco que me di en el muslo.

― Vamos. ―acepto a media voz. Él pone efectivo sobre la mesa.

Retira mi silla ayudándome a incorporar, entrelaza nuestros dedos a la vez que caminamos a la salida a toda prisa, de pronto me arrincona contra una de las paredes del lugar, besando mis labios con urgencia mientras sus manos tantean mi cintura puedo sentir todo su cuerpo restregándose al mío. No pienso, no quiero hacerlo tan solo dejo que su mano me muestre el camino.

Salimos del lugar tomados de las manos; por extraño que parezca no tengo frío tampoco siento nervios tan sólo quiero continuar lo que hicimos en el bar. Caminamos un poco más apresurados hacia el lado derecho de la acera no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la enorme entrada de un lujoso hotel nos daba la bienvenida, se vuelve a mí besando nuevamente mis labios para después caminar con la joven recepcionista intercambiando algunas palabras, luego de unos segundos regresa conmigo guiándome con su mano en mi espalda baja hacia al ascensor.

Al ingresar en el elevador se aferra con sus dos brazos envueltos bajo mis senos, mi espalda esta pegada a su pecho al tiempo que empieza a besar mi cuello. Un hombre carraspea haciéndose notar, ¡Santo cielo! ¿De dónde salió? No recuerdo haberlo visto al entrar. Agacho mi mirada, avergonzada.

Mi vergüenza dura muy poco cuando las puertas se abren de par en par, él sigue caminando como si estuviese adherido a mi cuerpo, pues sus brazos no han soltado para nada su agarre e incluso he sentido de forma sutil sus brazos oprimiendo mi busto. Nos detenemos frente a una puerta color blanco, lo veo pasar una tarjeta al momento que se produce un _clic_ la puerta se abre.

No me da tiempo de nada solo parece estar ansioso porque lo primero que hace es arrinconarme sin encender la luz, sus dedos están siendo bruscos al igual que sus labios, me eleva sujetando de mis nalgas hasta llevarme a la cama. Se detiene para iluminar la estancia con unas lamparillas incrustadas en la pared a cada lado de la cama, se torna a mi quitando mi suéter con demasiada prisa, instintivamente cubro mi sosten con mis brazos.

No quiero seguir... no quiero esto.

¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Isabella de dónde sacaste que eres valiente?

Elevo mi vista y él ya no trae camisa mi corazón se agita mientras mi estómago siente un nudo expandirse. Se agazapa de nuevo sobre mi, ahora su cuerpo cubre el mio, su boca se apodera de mis labios sin ningún tipo de delicadeza de su parte, mis manos comienzan a empujarlo de encima y él confundido tira de mi jeans junto con mis zapatillas. Estoy solo en ropa interior y a punto de llorar.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―indaga con voz ronca, volviendo a cubrir mi cuerpo con el suyo, esta vez besa mis hombros siendo menos rudo.

No puedo... tengo que decirlo.

Me estremezco cuando sus dedos palpan por encima de mis bragas cierro mis piernas asustada por lo que siga después. Estoy sintiendo mi pecho agitarse del pánico, su boca busca la mía esta vez en un beso largo, sus dos manos se posan en mis mejillas ―abro mis ojos― él tiene sus párpados cerrados, debería de quitarlo de encima en este momento que se ve tan entregado. Puedo flexionar mi rodilla y darle un buen golpe en su... _parte baja,_ eso le causará fatiga y entonces yo puedo correr y huir.

Varios besos después...

Ya no quiero huir, algo debe pasar, si no ¿qué alguien me explique por qué mis manos se aferran a su espalda?

El _clic_ de mi lindo sosten color rosa se escucha de forma abrupta, me tenso completamente. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo sin percatarme? Cruzo mis brazos aferrandome de las copas evitando con todas mis fuerzas que lo quite por completo. Su mirada y la mía se entrelazan tal parece que nuestros ojos "suplican", yo que se detenga, ¿y él?

Sus labios vuelven a atacar esta vez de forma más tierna y delicada; haciendo que me olvide de mi sosten, su lengua me provoca una sensación de escalofríos por toda mi piel pasa por mi cuello con gran lentitud llegando al lóbulo que muerde con delicadeza ―gimo― sintiendo mi pecho subir y bajar de forma maratónica, vuelve de nuevo a mi boca al tiempo que mis dedos viajan a su pelo atrayendolo más ―suspiro― cuando sus labios deciden seguir bajando probando cada centímetro de mi. ―jadeo― sintiendo por primera vez el placer de mis senos recibiendo atenciones. Esto es ¡indescriptible! Jamás hubiese imaginado lo que una lengua podría hacer a mis senos pero todo fue siendo mejor cuando sus dedos se encargan de hacer reaccionar de forma erguida a mis pezones, sus manos amasan suavemente mis pequeños pechos haciendo que me olvide de mi propio nombre... y mis bragas.

No, eso no era lo mejor, cuando introduce un dedo dentro mi vagina, mi cuerpo vuelve a tensarse al extraño invasor sin embargo es solo el principio; él me tranquiliza con un beso cargado de dulzura a la vez que mis dedos hacen puño las sábanas, puedo sentir la humedad cuando su dedo palpa sutilmente en mi interior. Me remuevo cuando siento _algo_ en mi entrada y no es su dedo.

Suspira hondamente. Se aleja un poco poniendo un condón y yo empiezo a temblar.

― Relájate ―susurra en mi oreja.

Asiento.

No hay vuelta atrás ―exhalo― prefiero que sea un guapo desconocido a algún otro. De todos modos tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

Dejo de besarlo cuando su pene empieza hacerse paso en mi, él se detiene buscando mis labios de nuevo.

― No seas tan brusco ―pido. Aun cuando él está siendo dócil conmigo.

Su gran pene vuelve a intentar hundirse en mi y yo vuelvo a revelarme. El dolor se está haciendo más intenso con forme se abre paso en mi. Mi respiración se hace pesada dificultosa para hablar y decirle que se detenga, las venas de sus brazos están exaltadas por el esfuerzo que hace en sostener su propio peso todo por no aplastar el mio.

Su mirada y la mía se encuentran esta vez es diferente pues sus orbes parecen hurgar mas allá de _mi mirada._ Entonces sucede empuja penetrandome, provocando un dolor no tan intenso como lo imaginé ―cierro los ojos― al instante empiezo a sentir su boca dejando besos por todo mi rostro, él no se ha movido. Se mantiene quieto mientras sus labios llegan a los míos besando con sumo cuidado.

Abro mis párpados soltando el aire que había retenido a la vez que él me observa con preocupación.

― ¿Estás bien? ―indaga con esa hermosa voz.

― Sí. ―confirmo. Sintiendo que el dolor se va haciendo cada vez más lejano.

Sus caderas comienzan a arremeter contra mi cuerpo haciendo que las mías salgan a su encuentro en un vaivén erótico que nunca antes había practicado. Aunque la molestia seguía estando, era soportable a comparación de la extrañeza de saber qué sigue. Él empuja cada vez más fuerte y empiezo a sentir miedo que vaya a lastimarme, mis piernas empiezan a doler por estar _demasiado_ tiempo abiertas acunando su gran cuerpo. También siento como se contrae mi vientre en algo diferente. Muerde con delicadeza mi hombro y eso me hace sentir mariposas en mi estómago me dejo llevar por las nuevas sensaciones, no sin antes tomar con mis manos su cara y besarlo como si fuese el final de mi vida, mi beso acelera su ritmo pues me penetra con más ahínco, entierro mis uñas en su espalda apegandolo a mi mientras éste gruñe fuerte en mi oído. El cansancio sobrepasa siento que mi cuerpo duele mucho, mis párpados pesan...

Alargo con cuidado mis piernas sobre la suave cama sintiendo un ligero escozor en mi zona vaginal, también siento mis piernas doler como si hubiese hecho ejercicio en exceso. Tiro del edredón color beige cubriendo mis senos mientras me muevo sobre mi costado izquierdo —hago un mohín por la molestia— y mi respiración se queda presa en mis pulmones cuando veo su figura acostado junto a mi; él tiene los ojos cerrados, con un semblante relajado mientras sus manos descansan a los costados de su cuerpo —me acerco un poco apoyada sobre mi codo— su cabello es un desorden, su nariz recta combina muy bien con sus delgados labios, pero sin duda lo que llama más mi atención es su marcada mandíbula que le hace lucir atractivo —acerco mis dedos a su mejilla apenas rozando la creciente barba, continuó despacio recorriendo sus rasgos con mucha timidez hasta llegar a sus pobladas cejas— tiene algunas líneas de expresión marcadas en su frente, quizá tenga más de cuarenta años, no lo sé.

— ¿Qué haces? —cuestiona somnoliento.

Retiro mi mano avergonzada por haber sido pillada.

— Lamento haberme dormido. —frota las palmas en su rostro desperezándose un poco.

Me hundo entre las almohadas volviendo a cubrir mi cuerpo hasta el cuello con el edredón, miro el techo perdiéndome entre las formas simétricas del acabado que tiene la habitación. La luz clara colándose por los ventanales me indica que ya es otro día.

— ¿Estás bien? —murmura.

No entiendo su pregunta, ¿qué se supone debo decir?, tal vez debo explicarle que estoy aterrada porque nunca imaginé que mi primera vez en entregarme, sería así. Fue tierno, amable, paciente y pasional. Y para ser un total desconocido, esta noche quedará en mi memoria como la mejor. O quizá deba fingir indiferencia, no sea que se haga ideas que no van, lo más probable es que yo sea una más. Él se ve a simple vista un hombre importante lo imagino por su traje de diseñador que ahora reposa a los pies de la cama junto con mi ropa unos simples vaqueros y un desteñido suéter.

— Oye, me estás asustando —sacude su mano frente a mi.

— Estoy bien… solo un poco dolorida —respondo en voz muy baja.

— Llamaré a recepción para pedir ibuprofen eso te quitará la molestia —se levanta de la cama con el teléfono en la mano y me decepcionó verlo con sólo bóxer. Lo sigo con la mirada hasta verlo desaparecer en el baño.

Suspiro tratando de no recordar su cuerpo sudado fundido al mío, empujando con una pasión arrebatada que nos había arrancado varios gemidos. ¡Listo! Las imágenes están grabadas en mi memoria, así como su delgado cuerpo en mi retina algo me dice que no será fácil olvidarme de él.

Me incorporo con algo de torpeza sujetando con fuerza la sábana alrededor de mi cuerpo, busco entre la cama mi ropa interior poniéndola sin mucho ánimo; mi pudor volvió a mi, cuando observo la mancha que hay en el colchón de inmediato siento mi cara arder y sé que estoy convertida en un tomate viviente, recojo mis demás prendas y me enfundo en ellas en menos de dos minutos. Camino hasta el pequeño tocador donde la chica castaña que hay en el reflejo del espejo me murmura que todo estará bien.

— Aquí está… —pone dos píldoras y la botella de agua encima del tocador— tomalas. —ordena— Te harán bien.

Trago las píldoras bajo su ardiente mirada a la vez que él se quita el albornoz blanco mientras se viste con total calma frente a mi. Vuelvo mi vista al espejo ahora tratando de ordenar mi cabello, pero mis dedos no son de mucha ayuda.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Siento mi corazón palpitar con tanta velocidad que siento me dará un ataque al miocardio. Quiere saber mi nombre ¿por qué? Acaso pretende que yo…

— Soy Edward Cullen —extiende su mano hacia mi— Creo que sobran las presentaciones después de lo que hicimos, pero no quiero que te hagas ideas que no son.

Acepto su mano, sintiendo un cosquilleo recorriendo mi piel.

Me sonríe. Alejándose de mí toque.

— Es la primera vez que engaño a mi esposa —susurra, manteniendo su cabeza inclinada— Supongo que sentirme mierda es parte de esto. No voy a justificarme con pretextos innecesarios, ni echarle la culpa a mis cuarenta, mucho menos a mis amigos. Creo que lo hecho, hecho está.

— Yo… voy a casarme —confieso en voz quebrada. Haciendo el ambiente más tenso e lo que ya era.

Agacho mi cabeza escondiéndome de su mirada, me escudo en mi cabello usándolo como cortina hasta llegar a la cama donde acomodo las sábanas para que no sea visible esa mancha que muestra la pérdida de mi virginidad.

Me siento en el borde de la cama mirando con extrema curiosidad la alfombra beige de la habitación. El ruido de su móvil me alerta que debo alejarme antes de que me dé por contarle mi patética vida.

— Tengo que irme, mi vuelo está por salir —escucho decir—, no tengo un marco de referencia de qué hacer en estos casos. Sólo puedo ofrecerte una disculpa por mi mal comportamiento, yo…

Miro sus zapatos negros frente a mí y elevo mi mirada para encontrarme con unas orbes esmeralda.

— Que seas muy feliz en tu matrimonio —sonríe de una manera torcida que hace mi corazón palpitar.

— Espero no vuelvas a engañar a tu esposa. —trago saliva con dificultad— También te deseo que seas feliz… con ella.

— Puedes quedarte si quieres, pague por dos días más —pasa sus dedos por su caótico pelo cobrizo dejando ver su argolla matrimonial, desvío mi mirada de él mientras se instala de nuevo el silencio— Quiero hacer muchas preguntas, pero sé que no es necesario.

Por el rabillo del ojo miro como se aproxima a la puerta con paso elegante, pone su mano en el pomo hasta abrir con lentitud como si no deseara irse. Lo veo salir y antes de que cierre la puerta me escucho gritando.

— Bella… mi nombre es Bella —escucho el golpe seco que indica que la puerta se ha cerrado.

Me deslizo hasta quedar sentada en la alfombra, abrazo con fuerza mis piernas apoyando mi mentón en mis rodillas, trato de no pensar en nada mientras suspiro con pesar.

— Tengo una boda que organizar. —murmuro a la soledad.

Me pongo de pie caminando hacia el baño me despojo de mi ropa dándome una ducha rápida. Quince minutos después mi cuerpo sigue doliendo he vuelto a poner mi ropa dispuesta a salir del lugar. Echo un último vistazo a la cama sonriendo triste.

― No te quejes Bella, tu lo has querido así. ―me regaño, cerrando la puerta.

 **...**

― Bella has vuelto ―Masha abre la puerta. Me envuelve en sus brazos, emocionada―. ¿Dónde has pasado la noche?

Sólo sonrío, yendo en busca de Jasmine. La hallo en la sala jugando con una muñeca. La alzó en brazos sintiéndome _valiente_ más mujer.

Al pasar los días todo se vuelve diferente, los comentarios de Garrett dejan de importar, mis horas de trabajo se hacen más livianas casi se van volando. Pero también mis video llamadas con Jared empiezan a ser menos frecuentes, ya no me emociona cuando leo un mensaje suyo. Lo extraño es que unos ojos verdes siempre se mezclan en mis ensoñaciones, y eso no es bueno.

Pues las casualidades no se repiten...

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí tienen la parte pérdida de su primer encuentro. Ahora ya saben porque Edward notó a la chiquilla triste , pues era su cumpleaños y Tanya había muerto un mes antes. También se enteraron que Bella ya no deseaba pasar la noche con Edward como en un principio, sin embargo éste último la persuadió hasta que lo consiguió es por eso que su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo. Quizá no fui muy explicita en narrar que Bella iba a repetir la historia de su hermana. Solo que Edward apareció en su vida y evitó que se casará. También dejo entrever que Bella se empezaba a ilusionar con Jared, pero todo quedo en eso. Me han preguntado cuántos capítulos quedan, solo les digo que faltan muchos capítulos aún.**

 ***Espero no haberlas aburrido.**

 **Agradezco mucho cada alerta, favorito y reviews.**

 **Chicas, gracias infinitas por tomarse un poco de su tiempo en dejarme sus dudas e hipotesis o palabras de ánimo que me hacen muchísimo feliz leer. Un beso.**

 **¡Capítulo extra el martes por la noche!**

 **Me disculpo por por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	23. Chapter 23

**N/A:** Chicas, me surgió un imprevisto familiar que hizo imposible actualizar como había dicho, el capítulo estaba listo el mismo martes por la noche solo que a veces las cosas no salen como lo planeamos, lo siento.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Bella**

Han pasado tres días desde que me había sincerado narrando a detalle parte de mi aunque en un principio me sentí cohibida por revelar aspectos que nadie conocía, estoy consiente me siento mejor al saber que Edward está enterado de todo, noto una especie de seguridad y alivio pues ya no guardaba _aquello_ solo para mi. No fue sencillo así como tampoco voy a negar que la tristeza me invadio al recordar lo acontecido a tan solo meses del fallecimiento de mi hermana fue bastante doloroso, la herida aun es reciente y a pesar que me jure mil cosas para no derrumbarme. El desconsuelo de su ausencia sigue ciñendo mi corazón.

En cambio si hablo de casualidades, bien puedo mencionar una; la cual me sigue pareciendo descabellado e irreal que Tanya y James hayan tenido una relación. Sobretodo es desconcertante que mi propia hermana haya decidido no confiar en mí, ¿qué ganaba con ocultarlo? Si bien dicen que las mentiras tarde o temprano se descubren, este debe ser un ejemplo, pues ahora gracias a su secreto tendré que lidiar con ese rubio que para colmo no soy muy de su agrado.

La voz fuerte de Edward me trae al presente.

Verlo vestido con lo más relajado de su guardarropa con un simple pantalón de chándal en color gris y una camiseta de algodón blanco, estoy segura cualquiera en su lugar luciría terrible mas en él, no. Edward se ve más guapo de lo que ya es; así camina descalzo por la alfombra de la amplia habitación con el móvil pegado a su oreja, lo escucho hacer un soplido con su boca manteniéndose atento a la llamada con Jacob Black, pasa de nuevo sus dedos dentro de su pelo tirando muy suavemente de sus cabellos cobrizos en un acto de ansiedad y por la arruga en su entrecejo puedo deducir que está molesto. Se detiene frente a la ventana llevando su mano al panel de la cortina la remueve hacia un lado dejando al descubierto la claridad de un nuevo amanecer.

Voltea hacia mí; me sonríe dándome un guiño.

Instintivamente mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa sincera.

Me dejo caer de espalda sobre el mullido colchón, esperando que termine pronto la llamada, paso mis dedos bajo mi cabello expandiendo lo largo sobre las almohadas formando un gran abanico. Llevo mis palmas a mi vientre poniendo atención en el pequeño bulto apenas visible.

Cierro mis párpados maravillada con los movimientos en mi tripa. Sonrío.

— Estaré listo en unos minutos. —susurra en mi oído. Sus labios se posan en mí frente dejando un sonoro beso, para después escuchar la puerta del baño.

Una vibración en la cama me obliga a abrir mis párpados. Me apoyo en un codo mirando el móvil de Edward que no se detiene en vibrar dejándome leer en la pantalla el nombre de Leah.

Una especie de incomodidad se instala en mi interior.

Te guste o no ella es su esposa; así que guarda tus celos, Isabella.

Aún molesta me incorporo distrayendome frente al espejo: mis jeans azules y un suéter de lana en color canela combinados con mis botas es lo más equis comparado con la ropa que ella debe tener.

Sacudo mi cabeza evitando no traer esas estúpidas comparaciones.

El móvil vuelve a vibrar en el momento que Edward regresa vestido con unos vaqueros y la camisa desabotona, se percata del aparato y lo ignora yéndose al closet.

— ¿Por qué no atiendes la llamada?

— Jasmine nos espera. —responde.

— Lleva rato insistiendo —digo entre dientes—; quizá es importante.

Él solo niega dejando escapar una risita.

— Conozco a Leah se lo que me espera con ella. Si me tomo el tiempo para responder una sola de sus llamadas me veré obligado para hacerlo siempre y créeme que sus pretextos son interminables. —su rostro se vuelve serio—. Esta vez no voy a caer en su juego.

— ¿Nos vamos? —tiende su mano a mi, dando por finalizada nuestra platica.

En el trayecto del taxi no hablo solo me mantengo escuchando la manera en que Edward describe con emoción cada estructura de los edificios siempre dejando saber su pasión por la arquitectura. En realidad no estoy atenta al tema, solo mi mente no puedo dejar de procesar a cuántos tipos de pretextos se refiere Edward, es que no concibo el porque estar tantos años con una persona experta en manipulación cuando es obvio que él conoce a profundidad su forma de ser. ¿Pueden lo hijos lograr ese efecto en un padre? Porque es mas que comprobado Edward la soportó por ellos. Esa mujer es de armas tomar, pues yo nunca he pensado en retenerlo conmigo solo por mi embarazo. Aunque viéndolo de un modo distinto no debo ser tan diferente a ella al menos esa debe ser la impresión que causo.

…

Caminar por _la plaza roja_ uno de los lugares más emblemáticos de Moscú es casi obligatorio cuando viajas a esta ciudad aunque mala idea cuando lo haces con una niña pequeña. Jasmine se ha negado a seguir caminando, exigiendo con evidente mueca de suplicio que Edward la lleve en brazos. Éste no se ha quejado ni un poco al contrario parece feliz en compartir su sabiduría con la niña, la misma qué no se ve muy interesada en escuchar el relato _del museo estatal de historia de Moscú._

— ¿Te gustaría ir al zoológico? —Edward intenta que Jasmine no se desplome de aburrimiento. La niña se remueve entre más dormida que despierta pero vuelve apoyar su pequeña cabeza en su hombro.

— No ha sido muy buena idea traerla aquí. —me da una mirada culposa—. ¿Qué se te ocurre hacer ahora?

— El zoo es buena idea, Edward. —digo. Él pasa su brazo libre por mis hombros guiándome a un taxi.

Tenemos la suerte de hallar uno libre llevándonos al lugar en quince minutos. Jasmine abre sus bellos ojos azules, pidiendo ser puesta con sus botas rojas en el piso —sonrío—, observando la forma que ella solita acomoda su mini cazadora dispuesta a echarse a correr. Edward sujeta su manita adivinando sus intenciones, haciendo que ella sólo eleve su cabecita en un ángulo de 90° para enfrentar la mirada esmeralda.

— No debes correr. —Edward se acuclilla, levanta su dedo índice y lo mueve de un lado a otro—. Es peligroso que te apartes de nosotros.

— ¿Por qué? —indaga Jasmine sin comprender.

Intervengo, dándole un poco de descanso a Edward.

— ¿Ves toda esa gente? —pregunto, y ella asiente mirando a su alrededor—. Si te separas de nosotros es muy fácil que te pierdas entre toda esa multitud, tú eres muy pequeña y no será muy fácil distinguir tu estatura.

— Oh. —murmura con su pequeña boca, achica sus ojos y rasca su cabeza—. Por eso Edward te abraza para que no te pierdas, ¿verdad?

Cubro mis labios con mi palma, escondiendo mi risa. Edward voltea hacia mí y juro que puso sus ojos en blanco, esto me hace soltar la carcajada siendo observada por ellos y algun otro curioso. Después de mi ataque de risa camino tras ellos pues me han aventajado muchos pasos adelante. Lo que me permite observar la facilidad que tiene él para convivir con una niña, pues la lleva de la mano mientras le explica de forma breve el lugar de origen de cada animal. Jasmine tira de su mano llevándole frente a los grandes osos, extendiendo sus manos para que Edward la eleve en sus brazos.

— Tío, ¿puedo tener un oso cuando vayamos a América? —sostiene con sus manitas el rostro de Edward. Éste a su vez parece desencajado, no por la pregunta sino de como lo ha llamado.

— ¿Eh? —balbucea—, no es muy buena idea.

— ¿No te gustan? Los osos son lindos.

— Lo son, pero ellos no pueden vivir en una casa con personas. Es decir son animales salvajes deben vivir en el bosque.

— Aquí no es un bosque y ellos están allí. —Jasmine apunta con su pequeño dedo al espacio de tierra árida con un gran charco de agua sucia donde un oso negro se revuelca en ella—. ¿Me compras uno?

— Te compraré el más grande —responde—; siempre y cuando sea de felpa.

La pequeña flexiona sus cortos brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, lo abraza con tanto entusiasmo que él sonríe cerrando sus ojos, aceptando el cariño que ella le da.

Pongo mi mano sobre la tela de mi suéter, justo en mi barriga.

— Tienes al mejor padre del mundo, pequeño. —le susurro. Levanto mi vista y Edward me observa, ofreciendo su mano para que me una a ellos.

Continuamos juntos; ahora con Jasmine tomando cada mano nuestra, mientras ella salta de vez en vez o se columpia de nosotros cada que se le antoja. Y me da gusto, estoy pensando realmente en disfrutar de esta racha de felicidad.

— Pocas veces he tenido la dicha de ver sonrisas como la tuya. —dice Edward, mientras mi sobrina se entretiene admirando los flamingos—. Así tan auténtica. Siempre natural.

— Muy adulador. —murmuro por lo bajo. Él se acerca otro poco más flexionando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura haciendo que yo descanse mi cabeza en su costado—. Me estoy enamorando de tu lado paternal, te hace lucir sumamente atractivo.

— Te estás burlando de mi, ¿eh? —su risotada amortigua en mi coronilla donde antes ha dejado unos cortos besos, ahora sus dedos se mueven con rapidez por mis costillas haciendo retorcerme de risa—. A mi me enamora verte sonreír.

— Es en serio, tu alegría me contagia. —me vuelve hacia él— Me encanta cuando empiezas a tararear canciones sin importar el ridículo que haces —ríe—, me gusta más cuando arrugas tu pequeña nariz por algún motivo, sin menospreciar tus hermosos labios fruncidos por muecas de enfado o, ¿qué tal cuándo bailas? Te ves tan divertida inventando esos pasos que según tú son de los setenta.

— Oye —doy un suave puño en su pecho—; cualquiera diría que estas enumerando mis defectos.

— No son defectos, cariño. —su semblante se vuelve serio—. Es tu esencia, la cual es increíblemente alegre, pocas personas tienen la dicha de ser así. Espontáneos. Eres una chica genuina que a pesar de todo lo mucho que has pasado continuas siendo optimista siempre tratando de hallar lo bueno de las personas. De verdad me gusta que seas así, porque sin tú darte cuenta me has traído nuevas ilusiones, cada dia me haces sentir más vivo que nunca.

Lo abrazo fuerte y él murmura en mi oído.

— Quiero que se llegue el día de poder tener a mis hijos y a ti juntos, conmigo. Ese día podre decir que mi felicidad esta completa.

— ¿Tienes hijos? —la vocecita de Jasmine nos hace separarnos de golpe. Ella nos mira desde su posición con sus manos en su cintura, mostrando esa chispa de curiosidad impresa en sus ojos—. ¿Eres un señor casado?

— Sí, los tengo. —Edward se inclina por ella, alzándola en brazos—. Tengo dos hijos, sus nombres son: Ian y Derek. Ellos viven con su mamá que antes era mi esposa. También voy a tener otro hijo pero él o ella aún viven en la barriga de su mamá.

Por La cara de Jasmine deduzco que no tiene una idea de lo que Edward le ha dicho o al menos parece confundida en la última parte. Me mira con atención y después lo hace con él.

— Oh... ¿y mi tía Bella cuándo tendrá tu bebé?

La mirada de Edward se cruza con la mía aun con incredulidad de como lo supo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que voy a tener un bebé? —interrogo. Haciendo que ella se entretenga con demasiada curiosidad en sus deditos.

— Ayer vi que Edward te dio un _pico..._ —retuerce sus dedos—, y hace tiempo pregunté a Masha como se hacían los bebés... y ella me dijo que el hombre debe dar un _piquito_ a la mujer. —bate sus palmas— Y así es como se hacen los bebés, ¿no lo sabían?

— Por supuesto. —carraspeo— Jasmine, en unos años recuérdame contarte la versión extensa del tema, por favor.

— Bella, no hagas bromas con la niña. —regaña, poniéndola sobre el piso. Ruedo mis ojos.

— ¿Cuándo nacerá? —pone sus palmas sobre mi suéter a la altura de mi vientre.

Su pequeño calor se expande en mi estómago logrando que el bebé se remueva y dé unos golpecitos en el lugar donde están sus manos, Jasmine se impresiona llevando sus manos a su boca, agranda mucho sus ojos volviendo a poner una palma mientras con la otra sigue cubriendo sus labios.

— ¿Lo has sentido? —pregunto y ella asiente—. Es su manera de saludarte y decirte que te quiere mucho.

— También te quiero —susurra, con sus labios pegados a mi estómago—. Aunque no te conozca.

Su inocencia me provoca tanta ternura, la envuelvo en brazos dejando que ella le hable con amor a mi bebé.

 **...**

El día acaba entre caminatas exhaustas y sonrisas llenas de felicidad. Mi pequeña sobrina cae rendida en los brazos de Edward; ambos la llevamos a su recámara donde me encargo de arropar su cuerpo con las mantas. La contemplo un poco más prolongando la despedida.

— Debiste decirle la verdad. —susurra Edward tras de mí—. Jasmine duerme feliz pensando que mañana vendremos de nuevo por ella.

— Prefiero que guarde la esperanza. —me inclino dejando un beso en su frente a la vez que mis dedos quitan algunos cabellos de su cara—. No quiero una despedida desgarradora como la última vez, no tengo el corazón para verla llorar de esa forma.

— Piensas que mentirle la hará feliz, ¿lo crees?

— Estoy segura de ello. Algunas veces debemos mentir para que las personas sean felices.

— No estoy de acuerdo contigo. —las puntas de sus dedos acarician con lentitud mi mejilla pasando por mis labios hasta elevar mi mentón—. Prefiero una verdad que duela a una mentira que me haga feliz por un tiempo.

— Lo tendré en cuenta. —rehuyo su mirada, besando las mejillas de Jasmine mientras susurro un _nos vemos pronto._

Con mi corazón en un puño salgo de la habitación reteniendo con todas las fuerzas mis lágrimas que amenazan con aparecer, escucho los pasos de Edward que siguen mi andar sin embargo no me detengo, no quiero que me abrace porque estoy segura me echaré a llorar con desconsuelo. Al llegar al hall Masha está de pie al inicio de las escaleras con su semblante entristecido.

— No te atormentes. Todo va estar bien. —Masha envuelve sus brazos en mi, me doy cuenta que ha sentido mi vientre—. Cuídate mucho, Bella. —dice en voz bajita.

Le sonríe a Edward con timidez antes de salir rumbo a la cocina.

— Debemos irnos, nuestro vuelo está por salir. —no digo nada, solo doy un hondo suspiro dejándome guiar por el brazo de Edward. Sin embargo para terminar éste día triste no podría faltar la presencia de Garrett para complicarlo todo.

— Por fin se van —dice saliendo de su despacho— adiós, Isabella. Espero no verte nunca.

— Bella no tiene nada que tratar con usted, para eso está mi abogado Jacob Black. —puedo sentir el cuerpo de Edward en completa tensión.

— Debería de preocuparse por sus cosas y no meterse donde no lo llaman, Cullen. ¿Acaso no le han dicho qué quién busca encuentra? —la voz pesada y errática de Garrett me obliga a mirarlo. Su rostro enrojecido parece estar cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, el nudo de su corbata esta deshecho y los dos primeros botones de su camisa blanca están sueltos parece ser bastante extraño mostrarse de ese modo cuando siempre ha vestido impecable. Algo también raro es su escaso pelo rubio siempre tuvo un relamido perfecto y hoy tiene indicios de haber sido despeinando con frustración.

— Me esta usted, amenazando. —Edward lo afronta.

— No acostumbro intimidar a la gente. —la voz de Garrett se escucha más agitada—. Isabella me conoce muy bien —me sonríe con burla—. Por cierto, éste no es el mismo tipo del cual hablabas todo el tiempo... ¿Cómo dijiste qué se llama? Jared recuerdo ese nombre. ¿Qué fue de él? Me imagino que no pudiste sacarle nada por eso te buscaste otro ¿verdad? Mi pequeña Isabella igual de cusca que la hermana.

En segundos Edward lo sujeta de la camisa mientras zarandea el pesado cuerpo contra la pared exigiéndole una disculpa hacia mí. Garrett empieza a toser tratando de hacer una bocanada de aire a falta de su pésima respiración. Intervengo haciendo que lo suelte, pues no quiero ningún tipo de aspavientos que puedan despertar a Jasmine.

Edward intuye mi verdadera preocupación mirando a las escaleras, se aleja con su vena marcada en la frente producto del coraje que aún siente, sujeta mi mano caminando hacia la salida. Su móvil vuelve a vibrar haciéndolo rechinar los dientes cuando mira en la pantalla de quién se trata, lo guarda nuevamente en su bolsillo a la vez que me regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— ¿Leah?

Niega.

— James. —responde.

— ¿Por qué no respondiste su llamada?

— Seguro me habla para quejarse de Leah —alza sus hombros—. En cuanto lleguemos a Chicago hablaré con ambos, ¿contenta?

— No se trata de darme gusto a mi —reacciono—; solo pienso que no te cuesta nada atender una simple llamada, no entiendo tu afán en evitar que te escuche hablar con Leah, por si no lo recuerdas, ella es la madre de tus hijos y eso no lo podrás cambiar.

— Sabes que también me agrada tu madurez combina muy bien con tu alegría. —me da un beso en los labios a la vez que nos subimos al taxi—. Solo que no estoy dispuesto a mezclar esta nueva etapa de mi vida con ella, haré todo lo que esté de mi alcance en seguir protegiendo esta felicidad solo para nosotros.

Tal vez Edward se está dejando llevar solo por las emociones dejando a un lado los motivos existenciales de nuestra estrepitosa relación.

 **...**

Ambos estamos cansados y hambrientos cuando llegamos a su penthouse, Edward abre la puerta y juro que quiero dejarme caer al piso y dormir por días. Mi espalda baja duele provocando una terrible molestia.

— ¿Y eso? —indago al percatarme del gigantesco arreglo floral que está sobre la mesa del comedor. Edward se acerca por mi espalda flexiona sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Yo solo dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás apoyándome en su pecho.

— Son para ti, ¿te gustan?

— ¡Estás loco! —reclamo, dándome la vuelta y quedando frente a él. Mi respuesta parece tensarlo, aprieta sus párpados con fuerza por unos segundos después me mira con pena. Le sonrío—. Son las flores más hermosas que he visto —termino diciendo.

Él sonríe dejando escapar un hondo suspiro.

— Por un momento pensé me dirías que no te agradan las flores. —me abraza con fuerza.

— Me encantan… —me pongo de puntillas dándole un corto beso— gracias. Pero, ¿cuándo hiciste la orden? No me di cuenta.

— En una de tus tantas visitas al sanitario me aburrí y se me ocurrió esto. —me señala las flores.

— También aproveché mis idas al baño —expreso con presunción, alargando mis brazos a su cuello—. Ordené pizza.

— ¿Pizza? Oh, ¡qué detallista! —se burla.

— No te hagas —doy un ligero golpe a su pecho y él finge dolor—. Estoy segura que mueres de hambre, no puedo ser la única que esté hambrienta todo el tiempo.

Suelta una leve carcajada.

— Iré a darme una ducha —da un corto beso a mis labios—. ¿Me acompañas?

Retengo mi labio entre mis dientes mordisqueando con fuerza. Debatiéndome entre ducharme con él o esperar la pizza, mis tripas rugen y sé qué esperaré la cena.

Lo escucho reírse con fuerza, elevo mi vista mirándolo interrogante con mi ceja arqueada agregando más realismo a mi supuesto mal humor, lo que provoca más risa en él.

— En cinco minutos estoy de vuelta —desabotona su camisa dejando su torso al descubierto, seduciendome. Se acerca de nuevo a mi, me apega a su cuerpo besándome con tanta pasión que estoy dudando en querer ingerir bocado, se aleja con su hermosa sonrisa triunfal por lo que sabe ha producido en mi.

Suspiro.

Me escabullo en el comedor mirando y oliendo cada flor en el bello jarrón de cristal; las orquídeas rosadas y blancas se ven magníficas en esa combinación.

El timbre me hace sonreír, apresurada tomo efectivo de mi cartera y me dirijo a la puerta. Mi sonrisa se borra al momento que el umbral me revela de quién se trata. Ella está justo frente a mí con su cabello suelto en un perfecto alisado, enfundada en un hermoso vestido verde entallado a la forma de sus curvas con unas zapatillas tan altas que la hacen notar más imponente de lo que es su personalidad. Se quita sus gafas oscuras revelando sus ojos llorosos los mismos que se agrandan cuando se da cuenta de quién soy, trato de cubrir mi estómago pero no tiene caso, ella lo ha visto. Su rostro palidece e incluso apoya su mano en el marco de la puerta, sus lágrimas resbalan una tras otra a la vez que eleva su mentón con dignidad, mirando detrás de mí. Se que Edward está ahí.

— Aquí están los papeles del divorcio. —dice Leah con una voz gruesa por el nudo en la garganta que debe sentir. Extiende su mano, dándole un folder a Edward que éste a su vez se acerca y toma entre sus dedos de inmediato—. No pedí nada de lo que había dicho —traga saliva, mirándole con tanto desprecio—. Cuando te canses de jugar al adolescente; espero que te acuerdes que tienes dos hijos y uno de ellos lleva dos días en el hospital.

Se da la media vuelta con total lentitud sin dejar de mirarme haciéndome sentir el ser más miserable que pueda existir...

* * *

 **Antes que nada me disculpo por el largo y aburrido capítulo anterior, pero era necesario hacerlo. Mmh okay... ¿por donde empiezo? Bueno, a partir de éste capítulo la historia dará un vuelco. Tengo que ser honesta con ustedes, desde hace varios capítulos atrás no me he podido conectar con la historia, todo porque añadí cosas que no me agradaron y no supe cómo resolver (si supe mas no lo corregí a tiempo) sé que ustedes lo perciben. Es por eso que piensan que algo falta, quizá digan van demasiado rápido o simplemente los protagonistas no entonan bien, y pues sí. Todo es debido a mi descontento con cada actualización. Necesito ajustar el rumbo y ser fiel a la idea que existe en mi cabeza. Para eso sucederán unos pequeños ajustes que espero sean de su agrado. Oh, por supuesto que sigue habiendo final FELIZ y con respecto al número de capítulos, tal vez nos vayamos hasta el 40 ¿qué les parece?**

 **Ahora espero leer sus reacciones, no sin antes agradecer el tiempo que invierten dejándome sus hipotesis, dudas y demás. Gracias totales, me alegra mucho leerles, un beso.**

 ***Me pidieron un outtake de James y Tanya me agrado eso, más adelante haré lo posible por traerlo, también me han escrito que no he subido capítulo narrado por Leah y les digo es el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o gramática que puedan encontrar.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	24. Chapter 24

**N/A:** el capítulo fue hecho sin la intención de ofender o alterar ninguna creencia religiosa.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 23**

 **Leah**

— Mamá… se está haciendo tarde para ir al colegio.

La suave voz de Derek se oye en mi oído, lo ignoro acomodando mi cuerpo sobre mi costado soportando el dolor que taladra mis sienes aprieto con fuerza mis labios evitando que una arcada se manifieste nuevamente. _Estúpida resaca_

— Má… má... ¡má! —los chillidos de Ian son ruidosos e insoportables haciéndome sentir ese conocido dolor de estómago cada vez que se comporta de esa manera. Siento el colchón hundirse junto a mi en movimientos bruscos, empiezo a sentir unos dedos en mi rostro tratando de remover mi antifaz nocturno—. Má, ¿Estás dormida?

El sonido de su risa es suficiente para mi poca paciencia.

De un solo movimiento termino sentada sobre mi propia cama dejando las sábanas a mitad de mi cintura, aún enojada retiro mi antifaz. Abro mis ojos teniendo que soportar la maldita luz que se filtra por la ventana, Ian vestido con su uniforme escolar se deja caer despreocupado sobre el colchón cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, me ve y sonríe con inocencia.

— ¿Te desperté? —se mofa.

— ¡Vete! —le exijo al tronido de mis dedos—. Sal de mi cama y lárgate.

— ¡Má! —cubre su boca con sus manos—. Tienes un aliento horrible.

Escucho la risa de su hermano mayor a mi espalda. Volteo, viéndole de pie también vestido con uniforme de deporte y su mochila al hombro.

— Maldita sea, Ian ¿por qué tienes que ser tan infantil? —mis lágrimas descienden llenas de rabia y frustración, con mis manos en puño empiezo a golpear la superficie de la cama totalmente enojada—. Quiero que me dejen en paz y se larguen de mi alcoba.

— Perdón mamá —las manos de Derek se posan en mis hombros—. No queremos hacerte enojar. Solo que llevamos dos días sin ir a clases, no quiero que eso interfiera en mi promedio final.

Sacudo sus dedos de mi con un solo manotazo.

Derek se aleja, rodea la cama y llega junto a su hermano. Ahora Ian también se ha incorporado, ambos me observan de brazos cruzados con expresiones de molestia. ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan parecidos a su padre?

Dejo escapar un sollozo sintiéndome agobiada por mi situación, llena de vergüenza cubro mi rostro evitando causar lástima a mis hijos. La desesperanza cada día me consume más me siento sola. Pérdida. Sin saber qué camino elegir. No se hacer nada, nunca tuve la necesidad de trabajar tampoco me interesó estudiar la universidad. Yo lo único que deseé fue casarme con Edward y vivir sin preocupaciones.

Jamás imaginé ni por un segundo que un día me fuese abandonar. Es que suena tan ilógico pensar que me ha dejado. Que se atrevió a engañarme con otra mujer, cuando todos estos años me desvivi en verme bonita de hecho toda cuánta cirugía me realice siempre fue pensando en que me hallará perfecta. Incluso siempre lo puse por encima de mis hijos para que nunca se le ocurriera buscar en ningún lugar lo que tenia en casa, ¿de qué sirvió? Si a la primera oportunidad que tuvo se revolco con otra y para colmo la embarazo. Su engaño me desplomó, fracturó mi autoestima mandandola directo al piso.

Aún con mi amor propio hecho mierda rebusque en mi interior lo que quedaba de dignidad, y se la entregue en un intento por hacerlo razonar, le propuse que nos quedáramos a su _bastardo_ pero nada funcionó, así como tampoco mis ruegos porque se quedara con nosotros.

¿Por dónde se empieza a vivir? Cuando no tienes una puta idea, a mi las sonrisas hipócritas, las palabras dulces y las demostraciones de afecto nunca se me han dado, al menos no con otras personas a parte de Edward ni siquiera con mis hijos porque para eso también estaba él.

— El desayuno está servido. —dijo Claire, ella nos observa a los tres mientras seca sus manos en el delantal de su ancha cintura, se adentra en mi recámara levantando del piso mi ropa esparcida por la habitación.

— Déjenme sola —ordeno.

Mis hijos no dicen nada, salen en silencio sin cerrar la puerta.

— Al paso que vas te quedarás sola. —masculla entre dientes al tiempo que se queja de dolor en la espalda—. Si no pudiste retener a un hombre mucho menos lo harás con tus hijos.

— A ti quien te pidió opinión, vieja reumática. —me incorporo pateando las sábana dejándola caer en el piso con toda intensión. Ella mira mi acción y niega.

— Si no estás dispuesta a cumplir con tus obligaciones de madre al menos déjalos irse con Edward. Esos chicos merecen una vida tranquila y no el infierno que los estas haciendo vivir. —refuta con calma a la vez que dobla mi ropa y la apila sobre la cama—. Espero que Dios no tome en cuenta tus acciones porque un día de estos, sus rayos descenderán sobre ti...

Una carcajada sale de mi garganta interrumpiendo su sermón mañanero.

— ¡Por favor! No seas ridícula. —logro decir entre mi sofocada risa—. Mejor vete a la cocina antes que se te ocurra exorcizarme.

…

Bostezo de aburrimiento, fingiendo no escuchar el parloteo de las tres víboras sentadas junto a mi.

— ¡Ay! —exclama Jessica con cara de idiota—. ¡Es hermoso tu anillo!

— ¡Felicidades! —dice con hipocresía Victoria mirando con envidia el estúpido anillo de compromiso.

Angela se regocija entre la falsedad de los buenos deseos de las mejores "amigas" después su rostro se vuelve a mí, quizá esperando que diga más mentiras para sentirse satisfecha.

Yo por mi parte cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho mirando hacia fuera de la ventana del restaurante. El silencio se adueña de cada una solo dejando escuchar el murmullo de los comensales; Jessica se entretiene jugando con los botecitos de sal y pimienta que están sobre la mesa, Victoria tiene el móvil en sus manos tal vez esperando un texto de James que estoy segura no llegará, mientras que Angela suspira sin dejar de mirar el diamante en su dedo anular.

— El otro día me encontré a Edward con los chicos —expresa Angela con una sonrisa extendida—. No sabia que estaban separados.

Un dolor en mi estómago se instala de inmediato al escuchar sus palabras.

— James me contó que se están divorciando. —añade Victoria con voz fingida—. Por cierto, ¿Edward será papá nuevamente?

— ¿¡Qué!? —exclama Jessica con sus dedos cubriendo su boca—. ¡Estás embarazada!

— No, no es así —interviene Angela gesticulando con sus manos, su manera sutil de restregarnos el estúpido anillo por la cara—. Edward tendrá un hijo con su novia. La conocí ese día, es una chica preciosa, super joven. Hacen una hermosa pareja. Al parecer tus hijos ya conviven con ella. —cubre su boca con su mano en señal que está arrepentida por lo dicho.

Mis ojos pican de esa forma rara cuando quieres llorar al tiempo que siento un puñetazo dentro de mi pecho. ¿Mis hijos la conocen?

No vas a llorar; ordeno a mis estúpidas lágrimas, detenerse.

No les des el gusto de verte humillada. Elevo mi mentón sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta y sonrío con suficiencia.

— No estoy en la obligación de contar mi vida personal. —respondo con indiferencia—. Lo que suceda entre Edward y yo es asunto nuestro y ustedes —las señalo con mi dedo— no tienen ningún derecho a intervenir.

— Se supone que somos amigas —alega Victoria—; estamos para apoyarte en estos difíciles momentos.

— Más falsa no puedes ser ¿verdad? Nosotras no somos amigas, nunca lo hemos sido. —respondo. Sus rostros están estupefactos y con los ojos muy abiertos—. Al menos yo no les he considerado amigas.

Me incorporo con elegancia y un tanto pedante.

— Espero no volver a saber de ustedes nunca. —al darme la vuelta la voz de Victoria me detiene.

— Yo también espero no vuelvas a emborracharte asi no tendrás pretextos en llamar a mi casa en plena madrugada para narrarle a mi marido cuanto extrañas a Edward. —puedo notar la burla en sus palabras.

Maldita perra.

Me pongo mis gafas de sol y salgo del lugar antes de que me dé por decirle sus verdades a cada una. Esto de juntarnos a diario para escupir veneno sacando los trapos sucios de nuestros conocidos es una completa boberia.

 **...**

Tomo mi móvil deslizando mi dedo por el icono de contactos _"hubby"_ así lo tengo añadido, es mi Edward, todavía mi esposo con la foto que yo le hice un día; él está sonriendo para mi con una taza de café en su mano derecha mientras con la mano izquierda me dice adiós. Estúpidas y amargas lágrimas descienden sin querer. Hago la llamada y me conecta, un timbre, dos, tres... entra a buzón.

Enojada lanzo mi celular al asiento copiloto.

Dejando mi mente empiece a repetir las palabras de Angela: Es una chica preciosa, super joven. Hacen una hermosa pareja. Al parecer tus hijos ya conviven con ella.

Mi llanto se empieza a descontrolar en medio de hipidos golpeo con mi puño el volante de mi camioneta, no quiero volverme sensiblera pero algo en mi pecho duele... duele mucho. Meto el cambio acelerando a más de 80 (mph) en una zona de 40 conduzco sin sentido por la avenida principal esperando que se disipe mi tristeza. Flashes vienen a mi mente...

— _¡Feliz aniversario, amor!_ — _Edward está detenido en el umbral de nuestro apartamento con un gran ramo de rosas en sus manos, se ven tan grandes que a duras penas se distingue él detrás de todo ese inmenso arreglo floral. Lo lleva hasta la mesilla de centro volviendo sobre sus pasos para alzarme en sus brazos_ —. _Nuestro primer año de casados._

— _¡_ _Ya basta!_ — _chillo, golpeando su hombro con mi puño. Él se sorprende y me pone en el piso con su rostro desencajado_ —. _Déjate de mafufadas, no seas ridículo._ — _me pierdo en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua e ignorando el estúpido ramo. Lo ignoro por el resto del día, y parte de la semana hasta que Edward se encarga de tirar las flores marchitas, que en ningún momento me dediqué a mirar ni mover de la mesilla._

Más lágrimas vuelven a caer de mis ojos. Ahora manejo por la carretera interestatal rumbo a casa. El móvil suena y alargo mi mano un poco nerviosa porque sea Edward, mi decepción cae cuando veo la imagen de Ian en la pantalla, deslizo el dedo en la franja roja de rechazar la llamada, volviendo a lanzar el aparato contra el asiento.

— _¡_ _Maldita sea, Edward!_ — _chillo fuerte cuando una estúpida contracción me esta partiendo en dos, pongo mi mano encima de mi enorme vientre deseando pase pronto_ —. _¿Por qué quieren abrir mi piel? Eso dejara una cicatriz horrenda._

 _Un doctor con su semblante calmado interviene tratando de explicarme que Ian cambió de posición y deben realizar una cesárea para sacarlo antes de que se axficie dentro de mi, porque desde hace horas he roto aguas y no hay suficiente líquido amniótico para que pueda sobrevivir._

— _¿Por qué Ian es tan inquieto, Doctor? Su hermano mayor nunca fue así._ — _entre contracciones y voz sofocada intento prolongar el momento para que mi hijo nazca sin necesidad que rompan mi piel._

— _Leah, por favor._ — _súplica Edward_ — _el tiempo transcurre y nuestro hijo puede morir._

— _No_ _te daré más hijos ¿oíste? Nunca más_ — _sentencio con enfado, dejando que los enfermeros se encarguen de preparar mi cuerpo para la anestesia raquídea._

Doy vuelta en mi cuadra disminuyendo la velocidad, presionó el pequeño botón localizado arriba del retrovisor y la verja metálica se desliza hacia un lado permitiendo la entrada, aparco la camioneta fuera del garaje. Mi llanto también ha disminuido aunque el dolor sigue incrementándose.

— Yo tuve la culpa... yo te aleje de mi. —murmuro, dejando en mis lágrimas se vaya todo mi dolor. Pero no se va, al contrario sigue haciéndose más profundo.

— Gracias por ir por nosotros, má. —Ian abre la puerta de la camioneta haciéndome dar un respingo.

Con disimulo limpio con rapidez mis lágrimas escondiendo el rostro entre mis manos.

— No me grites —reclamo bajando de la camioneta a la vez que azoto con fuerza la puerta de ésta.

— Quiero irme con pá. —exige delante de mí, su rostro enfurruñado y enrojecido son la muestra de su rabieta—. No quiero vivir contigo.

Respiro hondo tratando de calmar mi coraje, Ian siempre ha sido especialista en sacarme de quicio, se puede decir desde antes de nacer.

— No me gusta estar esperando a la salida del colegio una o dos horas después de que se acaban las clases. —protesta— Tampoco me gusta llegar tarde a la hora de entrada.

— Anda —señalo el portón—; corre, lárgate con él.

— Vamos adentro, Ian. —Derek tira de la mochila de su hermano invitándolo a entrar a casa, pero éste se zafa de su agarre volviéndose a mi.

— ¿Qué? —increpo— porque no se largan los dos con su padre y su amante. Es obvio que ustedes también les gusta convivir con ella, han salido todos juntos como una familia feliz, ¿no? Pues vayan, haber si él los aguanta y tiene tiempo para ustedes.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? —indaga Derek— nosotros no hemos salido como familia.

— Son un par de mentirosos —chillo— ustedes saben quien es la mujerzuela y prefieren callar. Pero son los primeros en acusarme por llevarlos tarde al colegio.

— Si no trabajas ni haces nada; al menos has bien el papel de mamá. —interviene Ian.

Llena de rabia y dolor por sus palabras estampo mi palma es su mejilla. Produciendo un cosquilleo en mi mano mientras un calor se apodera de mi pecho, yo nunca le había pegado.

Él se aleja con su mano en la cara mirándome con sus lágrimas a punto de brotar. Quiero detenerlo, tengo la necesidad de pedirle perdón, sin embargo no puedo, solo me quedo anclada sintiendo mis piernas pesar cual plomo... Un chirrido espantoso me hace girar a la calle, mi boca se abre con la intención de gritar, mis entrañas se remueven sintiendo que han sacado mi corazón.

Es mi hijo. Mi bebé.

— Ian —por fin se oye mi voz. Corro sin importar nada, ni siquiera mis zapatillas altas que tanto amo, nada es más importante que él. Corro... corro, sintiendo que en cada paso se va mi vida.

Me arrodillo ante su cuerpo inerte y lleno de sangre muevo su cabeza mirando su mejilla lastimada, tiene sus pícaros ojos cerrados y entonces veo sangre salir de su boca. Lo abrazo acunandolo en mi regazo.

— No lo muevas, mamá. —pide Derek con voz entrecortada, lo veo de reojo, habla con un hombre mayor. Éste último parece estar en shock caminando tembloroso de un lado a otro con su móvil en la oreja.

— No-no lo vi, señora. —el anciano empieza a tartamudear, se disculpa con Derek y conmigo. Solo que no puedo concentrarme en su relato, es Ian el único que ocupa todos mis pensamientos toda mi atención. Acuno su rostro aun infantil tiene una mueca de dolor pero no está consiente.

Quiero decirle muchas cosas. Pedirle perdón. Sin embargo mis palabras continúan anudadas en el fondo de mi garganta, tan sólo puedo llorar con él en mis brazos... Sin poder darle un corto beso como tantas veces lo pidió.

El ruido de la ambulancia me saca de trance, unos jóvenes me hacen preguntas a lo que yo me quedo callada. ¿Qué tipo de madre soy? No tengo idea si es alérgico a algo. Ellos parecen comprender mi estado de conmoción, pues solo lo suben a la camilla asegurando su cuerpo con unos arneses, me invitan a viajar con él en la ambulancia y lo hago. En todo el trayecto mi corazón está latiendo de prisa, los para médicos hablan entre ellos conectando a mi hijo a un aparato para respirar, sus rostros dejan saber que algo no está bien.

Al llegar al hospital deslizan la camilla a toda prisa por un pasillo repleto de enfermeras, una de ellas me detiene no me deja ir con él. Volteo a todos lados mirando a ningún punto tan solo me quedo aquí de pie sintiendo por primera vez mi corazón en carne viva. Experimentado por vez primera el dolor de una madre.

Me abrazo a mi misma dejando los minutos transcurrir...

— Señora Cullen. —un hombre adulto de tez trigueña y poco pelo se presenta como el Doctor Howser—. Su hijo está grave; sufrió traumatismo encéfalo craneano, lo que provoco una elevación en su presión intracranial, también tiene una fractura expuesta en su brazo izquierdo, así como hematomas por su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —por más estúpido que se escuche no entiendo ni una sola palabra.

— Tuvimos que practicar un coma inducido. —quita sus gafas de aumento guardandolos en en bolsillo derecho de su pulcra bata blanca—. Eso permitirá que la presión disminuya al igual que el flujo sanguíneo.

— Pero, mi hijo está bien, se va recuperar ¿verdad?

— En estos momentos estamos monitoriando su actividad cerebral. —dice como si fuese lo más normal—. No le voy a mentir, señora, aún no sabemos con exactitud que tipo de reacción secundaria registrará el paciente. Ahora lo importante es proteger su cerebro por eso fue necesario sedarlo por completo. La mantendré informada sobre su evolución.

El doctor se aleja con la misma frialdad con la que llegó. Dejándome consumir por la angustia de no saber que sucederá; el paso de los minutos comienza a pasar lento imaginando posibles escenarios que me niego a aceptar. De pronto unas manos arrugadas se posan en mis antebrazos es Claire, quien tiene la intención de abrazarme mas no lo hace, les empiezo a explicar lo que el médico me ha dicho. Derek se mantiene sereno y alejado todo lo que puede de mi, James también está, él ha sido quien los ha traído aquí, lo veo recorrer a zancadas la sala de espera con su móvil pegado a su oreja haciendo un chasquido de dientes cuando no responden su llamada.

La noche cae llenando mi sistema de ansiedad, no hay ninguna novedad tan solo doctores y enfermeras que caminan de un pasillo a otro concentrados en su trabajo mientras la culpa me carcome a cada segundo... Así llego la luz de otro día; Derek aun duerme sobre las sillas donde el mismo se acurruco a la vez que Claire peina su pelo de vez en vez, ella también a dormitado por minutos, la he visto cabecear incontables veces sin soltar un _rosario_ que trae entre sus dedos, James se ha mantenido más tiempo de pie pendiente a su teléfono móvil, justo ahora está frente a mí recargado en la blanca pared de la sala de espera.

— Doctor Howser... —me levanto de prisa de la incómoda silla cuando miro al doctor caminar con otro séquito de doctores, él se detiene mirando en mi dirección—. ¿Cómo está mi hijo? Desde ayer no sé nada de él, las enfermeras solo dicen que su diagnóstico es reservado. ¿Qué es eso? ¿puedo verlo? ¿dónde está?

Con palabras atropelladas intento que el Doctor comprenda mi sentir, necesito ver a mi hijo, saber que está bien.

— Señora. —dice, volviendo a quitar sus gafas—. Ian no está respondiendo como imaginé que lo haría, me preocupa su presión cranial la cual no ha cedido aunque tampoco se ha elevado. Él continúa en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, ahí no se permiten visitas —exhala hondamente—, por la gravedad del niño, haré una excepción con usted.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con que no está respondiendo?

— Tiene que ser fuerte, señora. En estos casos un fallo respiratorio puede sorprender en cualquier momento. —responde sin vacilación.

De pronto todo se mueve a mi alrededor mi cuerpo desfallece y yo me aferro al antebrazo del médico, me duele el pecho, quiero llorar, salir corriendo hacia Ian y sacarlo de donde esté.

Vestida de pies a cabeza con indumentaria desechable y esterilizada recorro el amplio y frío pasillo siguiendo en todo momento a una enfermera, respiro profundo y sacando fuerza de quién sabe dónde entro a la habitación, mi corazón da un vuelco cuando lo veo: en una cama conectado a máquinas y un tubo en su boca está mi hijo, un sollozo se escapa de mi garganta sin poder evitarlo dejando que las agitaciones involuntarias se apoderen de mi cuerpo. Ian tiene su cabeza vendada y rostro está hinchado, no parece él, no puede ser mi hijo. Me aproximo a la camilla tocando con suma lentitud su brazo.

— Ian —susurro entre lágrimas—; te prometo que en cuanto salgas de aquí te dejaré vivir con tu pá. Voy a dejar que comas todas esas chucherías que siempre pides y te voy a dar todos esos besos que se quedaron olvidados.

— Necesito que mi ingeniero aeroespacial despierte y construya todos esos sueños, quiero escucharte tocar esos solos de guitarra que inventas en tu habitación. Quiero que te aferres a la vida para demostrarte cuanto te amo, y sepas te he amado siempre a pesar de no demostrarlo. Vuelve hijo, mi bebé.

— Se acabó el tiempo, señora. —la enfermera murmura, no me había fijado que está en mi espera a los pies de la cama.

Doy un húmedo beso cubierta con el tapabocas sobre la frente de mi hijo antes de salir con mi corazón triturado. Camino de vuelta hasta toparme con Claire.

— Pídele a tu Dios que lo sane. —exijo, tragando todo mi pesar.

—Vamos a pedirle juntas. —Claire pone su rosario en mis manos.

— Yo nunca le he pedido nada, creo el último día que estuve en una iglesia fue el día de mi boda. Y mira como acabe. —devuelvo su rosario cerrando sus dedos alrededor de éste.

 **...**

— Me estas castigando ¿verdad? —murmuro al techo de mi habitación—. ¿Crees que soy incapaz de hacer algo bueno? Pues no, fíjate que no, yo también tengo sentimientos y lo de mi hijo me esta partiendo el alma —sollozo sin dejar de ver el techo, hablando con alguien que dicen que escucha nuestras necesidades.

Suena estúpido, pero Claire siempre dice que él escucha lo más recóndito de nuestro corazón.

Entonces miro al buró son las 18 horas debo regresar al hospital. Un folder llama mi atención; es la anulación de matrimonio estos papeles llevan días aquí. Tomo una pluma entre mis dedos y sin pensar en nadie más que Ian. Firmo cada una de las hojas donde dejo libre a Edward mis lágrimas vuelven aparecer, ellas me han acompañado estos dos días, mi corazón vuelve a encogerse cuando firmo la última hoja, doy un beso al folder llevándole a mi pecho. No tiene caso seguir de este modo, cuando mi hijo está en una cama de hospital.

— ¿Ves que yo también se hacer buenas obras? —musito. Saliendo a toda prisa a enfrentarlo a su casa.

Al llegar al edificio el hombre de mantenimiento me observa sin pronunciar palabra lo miro por debajo de mi hombro caminando a toda prisa hacia el ascensor.

Mi dedo se desliza en el timbre de su penthouse al tiempo que mis pulmones deciden llenarse de todo el aire necesario. La puerta se abre; una mujer joven tiene una sonrisa en su cara la misma que desaparece cuando me ve. Me sujeto del marco de la puerta cuando mis piernas se debilitan es… es Bella, ella tira de su camiseta ceñida a su cuerpo evitando que distinga su vientre hinchado, de inmediato siento mis ojos picar a la vez que mis lágrimas humedecen mis mejillas. Edward se aproxima detrás de ella vestido solo con un pantalón chándal y sin camisa.

Es ella.

Elevo mi mentón dejando mi autoestima en el suelo.

No voy a llorar... siento mi corazón hacerse añicos... no voy a llorar...

— Aquí están los papeles del divorcio. —trato de que mi voz no se quiebre. Alargo mi mano en su dirección y Edward toma el folder sin pestañear—. Cuando te canses de jugar al adolescente, espero que te acuerdes que tienes dos hijos y uno de ellos lleva dos días en el hospital.

Le doy una mirada cargada de resentimiento a la escuincla antes de dar media vuelta, llevo la mano derecha a mi pecho al tiempo que me entorno sobre mis propios pasos. Estoy segura que debo parecer una desquiciada con todo el maquillaje corrido por todas las lágrimas que no cesan.

No me importa.

Esta con ella. Viven juntos. Es su mujer.

Cubro mi boca tratando no se escuche mi sollozo a la vez que la puerta del elevador se abre.

— Leah, ¿qué está pasando? —Edward me detiene del brazo— ¿quién está en en hospital?

Me giro a él; lo miro a los ojos y me dan ganas de gritarle que deje de ser hipócrita, sin embargo no tengo fuerzas ni ánimos para discutir, me he cansado de ser fuerte.

— Yo tuve la culpa, Edward. —digo entre hipidos— discutimos como siempre y le pegué, entonces Ian corrió furioso a la calle y... y...

— Por favor, Leah, habla —zarandea mis brazos— ¿Qué tiene Ian?

— El doctor lo sometio a un coma inducido pero Ian se nos puede morir.

Noto en sus ojos un dolor semejante al mío, lo abrazo dejando escapar ese llanto que proviene de mi alma mientras Edward me envuelve con todas sus fuerzas haciendo nuestras lágrimas mezclarse por el mismo miedo de perder lo que ambos amamos.

* * *

 **Ana Laura se pone de puntillas y se va...**

 **No sin antes agradecer el tiempo que se toman en escribir en cada capítulo, me hace feliz leerles, un beso. Oh, por cierto, me dejan saber sus opiniones. *Recuerden que les avise del vuelco de la historia pues ya empiezan los cambios.**

 **Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**

 **Gracias.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 24**

Hay sueños de los cuales deseas despertar... mis piernas se sienten pesadas conforme avanzo por los interminables pasillos, prácticamente estoy corriendo mientras sujeto la mano de Leah, ella por momentos me guía, también me ha explicado lo sucedido con nuestro hijo. Sin embargo no me he concentrado en sus palabras, tampoco recuerdo cómo he llegado hasta aquí. Quiero despertar de ésta pesadilla, volteo a todos lados mirando a los médicos y enfermeras que caminan compartiendo gestos entre ellos al tiempo que me observan cual loco fugitivo... entonces la realidad me golpea.

— Tengo que ver a Ian —exijo a media voz—, quiero ver a mi hijo.

Leah frota su palma a lo largo de mi brazo tratando de relajar mi postura, mi respiración esta acelerada al igual que lo está mi corazón, le doy una mirada condescendiente y me alejo de ella. Con las manos en mis bolsillos camino hasta quedar frente a un ventanal donde observo las luces de los autos que transitan a esta hora por la carretera.

Recargo mi frente sobre el cristal sintiendo como la culpa se adentra cada vez más.

Imagenes de un Ian pequeño empiezan a ocupar mi memoria, recordando las veces que estuve con mi hijo procurando que no saliera herido en cada osadía.

— _¿Viste eso, pá?_ _Los puercos son amigos_ — _mi hijo está completamente eufórico porque se había colado al pequeño estanque donde los animales de granja descansan. Él con solo 3 años era feliz en mis brazos cuando los cuidadores tuvieron que ingresar a sacarlo, lleno de barro porque se había revolcado con sus nuevos amigos._

— _No vuelvas a hacer eso, Ian. Es peligroso._ — _le regaño con gesto severo._

 _Él me sonríe enseñando sus pequeños dientes mientras sus ojos verdes se cierran por completo ante su gesto de felicidad, lo abrazo olvidando lo sucio que está tan sólo comparto con él su pequeña hazaña._

Sonrío, dejando que más recuerdos me invadan...

— _Hola, campeones ¿cómo se han portado hoy?_ — _habia llegado de la oficina, afloje mi corbata, cargando a Derek en brazos mientras Ian con apenas 9 meses trataba de comer solo por primera vez. Su papilla de zanahoria esta esparcida por toda su carita y cuerpo, lo que me hizo sonreír que no llevará ropa tan sólo un pañal._

 _Doy media vuelta dejando a Derek sobre sus pies para verlo echarse a correr a la sala de estar._

— _pá... pá_ — _me vuelvo hacia mí bebé aun incrédulo por escucharlo pronunciar palabra. Lo observo, no puedo creer que mi pequeño regordete sin pelo haya dicho papá. Él continúa en su silla golpeando la cuchara de plástico contra la mesilla._

— _Vamos, Ian, dilo de nuevo... pa-pá._ — _lo_ _alzo en brazos incitando a que vuelva hacerlo mientras mi bebé entra en un ataque de risa._

— _Deja de consertirlo_ — _reprende Leah al entrar a la cocina, se acerca a dejar un beso en mis labios, haciendo una mueca cuando el bebé estira sus pequeños brazos hacia ella_ —. _Ni creas que te voy a cargar, estás todo sucio y hueles a vómito._

— _No seas cruel._ — _m_ _i bebé se acurruca en mi cuello y yo lo abrazo con más fuerza._

— _Pá... pá._ — _dice nuevamente. Sonrío emocionado y presuncioso por ser su primera palabra._

— Edward, te hará bien un poco de café. —Leah ofrece un vaso ante mí—. Le He pedido al Dr. Howser que te deje entrar con Ian.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? —le doy un sorbo al líquido caliente.

— Por el momento no puede ser posible. —murmura, desviando su mirada.

— ¿Sabías qué Ian me dedicó su primera palabra? —el cambio de tema la toma con la guardia baja.

Frunce los labios, respondiendo un sí apenas audible.

— Siempre has sido su consentido. —finge una leve sonrisa.

— No es que sea su consentido, sino he sido el único que lo ha amado desde el primer día de su vida. —reflexiono—. Y eso él lo pudo sentir en cada momento de estos 14 años.

— No todas las personas somos como tú. A mi no se me da el ser cariñosa con la gente.

— ¿Con la gente? Por Dios, Leah ¡es tu hijo! ¿Podrías haber sido menos agria con él?

— Al menos no fui yo quien lo abandonó, por irse con una escuincla que podría ser tu hija. ¿O vas a negarlo?

Aquí vamos Leah es especialista en voltear las cosas para hacerte sentir como la mierda. Si, eso es típico en ella.

— Los dos hemos actuado mal. Acepto mi culpa, pero en estos momentos tenemos un hijo luchando por sobrevivir y a otro quien vive en carne propia lo sucedido a su único hermano. Dejemos a un lado nuestras fricciones ¿no te parece?

— Tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar de ella. —dice Leah antes de caminar hacia un pasillo.

 **...**

— Hola, campeón. —trago saliva, elevando mi mano izquierda cubierta con guantes sobre la pared de cristal. Se forma un nudo en mi garganta impidiendo pronunciar palabra.

El Doctor Howser se aleja dejándome aquí, es la sexta vez que me explica que no puedo pasar a verlo ¿la sexta vez? No, quizá era la décima, en realidad he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he insistido entrar al cuarto donde está mi hijo, he suplicado de una y otra forma en que se me permita estar unos minutos con él. Consiguiendo solo estar detrás de esta pared de vidrio, dejándome observar a Ian sobre una camilla conectado a máquinas que lo mantienen con vida. Una enfermera esta dentro, mira hacia la maquina de electrocardiograma y hace unos apuntes sobre una tablilla, me observa unos segundos volviendo su concentración a mi hijo.

Estoy por suplicar que me permita entrar.

— Necesito entrar —pido, cuando ella abre la puerta cerrandola con rapidez tras su espalda, da unos cuantos pasos, ignorando mi presencia. Mas no me rindo y camino a su lado—. Por favor, señorita. Quiero entrar a la habitación donde está mi hijo, solo un par de minutos.

Se detiene, expulsando aire por la boca.

— Señor, su hijo no puede tener visitas son ordenes del Dr. Howser. Aunque desde anoche lo he visto deambular de un lado a otro y no me parece justo que las madres tengan prioridad. —mira el reloj en su muñeca y después vuelve sus ojos a mi—. Mi turno esta por acabar, lo dejare entrar solo un par de minutos, ¿está bien?

Asiento, siguiendo sus pasos. Ella se detiene en la puerta y me señala que entre.

Nada, ni siquiera una pared de cristal donde has visto con tus ojos que parte de ti está en una camilla de hospital a merced de una máquina, nada se compara con la sensación de estar en el mismo espacio. El dolor se vuelve más intenso mientras la culpa te pincha justo en el pecho. El área se vuelve reducida aprisionando cada sentido de tu ser, y entonces deseas tener poderes sobrenaturales y protegerlo de cuanto daño pueda sufrir. Justo como en este momento.

Mis ojos se humedecen se qué mis lágrimas se están desbordando a la vez que intento no arrojarme al cuerpo de mi hijo para arrullarlo como si fuese un niño pequeño; me voy inclinando a una distancia prudente de su rostro hinchado.

—Ian, sé que no puedes oírme —susurro—; y yo tengo tanto que contarte.

— Hay una charla pendiente entre nosotros, ¿recuerdas? —el nudo en la garganta se hace más grande, haciendo mi voz quebrar. Suspiro hondo tratando de no derrumbarme—. Vamos, hijo, hay mucho por aprender, por vivir y por equivocarse.

— Te amo con el alma, Ian. —dejo un beso en su frente, alejándome rápido antes que me dé por envolverlo entre mis brazos con todas mis fuerzas.

Salgo de la habitación sabiendo que parte de mi corazón se queda con él.

 **...**

Despues de cuatro dias de esperar por noticias, el ambiente en la sala de espera sigue siendo incómodo; mientras Claire se mantiene sentada con un rosario en sus dedos no ha dejado de observarme con una mueca de reproche, James también está sentado junto a Derek, los he visto intercambiar palabras señalando alguna cosa de sus móviles, por supuesto que mi hijo me saludó cuando me vio llegar aunque se ha mostrado un poco reticente me ha sonreído con honestidad, y Leah, bueno, ella tan solo camina por momentos alrededor de los sofás en todo el rato ha lucido un semblante preocupado.

Es un poco extraño verla así, por lo regular Leah nunca muestra ningún tipo de mortificación al menos que no sea por una uña rota o por no encontrar un nuevo par de zapatos para agrandar su colección. No recuerdo verla visto en ese estado ni cuando Derek enfermó de apendicitis a los cinco años, mucho menos cuando Ian se rompió el brazo a los cuatro. Tampoco puedo pasar desapercibida su ropa deportiva, ella nunca se muestra así como luce hoy: con el pelo hecho en una coleta despeinada, sin maquillaje.

Debe ser el gran pesar que siente por lo sucedido, ella me ha contado lo ocurrido y aunque no la culpo de nada, estoy seguro que su conciencia no la deja descansar porque lo mismo que ella siente es lo que estoy viviendo.

Elevo mi cara recargando la cabeza en la pared.

— Papá, ¿estás bien? —indaga Derek.

Asiento. Haciendo que ruede los ojos, y se cruce de brazos.

— Siento mucho lo sucedido con Ian. —me disculpo y él niega.

— Fue un accidente, papá.

Por lógica mi razonamiento me hace asimilar que había sido un accidente; sin embargo mi lado emocional se empeña en imaginar si yo hubiera estado con él en ese justo momento. Ian no estuviese en esa cama.

Me acomodo en los sofás cerca de Derek, tan solo dejando correr los minutos, quizá horas hasta que la oscuridad se distingue por las ventanales.

— ¿Estabas con Bella? —murmura después de tiempo.

No tiene caso mentir, así que hago un asentimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Te vas a casar con ella, papá?

— No lo he pensado, es demasiado apresurado pedir matrimonio. Pero no descarto la idea en un futuro. ¿Te molesta?

Se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Viven juntos?

— No, aún no.

— ¡Oh! —murmura— ¿puedo vivir contigo?

— La casa es de ustedes, allí siempre son bienvenidos.

Me da una tímida sonrisa recargandose sobre mi costado, lo abrazo y mi hijo corresponde.

— Los he extrañado mucho. —confieso.

— También te echamos de menos, papá.

La voz del Dr. Howser nos hace ponernos de pie.

— ¿Pasó algo? ¿mi hijo está bien? —mis manos comienzan a sudar.

Derek da una palmada en mi hombro, es su manera de tranquilizarme. Volteo a él con un asentimiento de cabeza. Sus grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos son la muestra de lo poco que ha dormido en estos últimos días. Doy un apretón a su antebrazo dándole a entender que estoy _bien._ En eso mi móvil comienza a vibrar lo saco del bolsillo de mi pantalón mirando la foto de Bella en la pantalla, sin pensarlo rechazo la llamada, poniendo mi atención ante el hombre de tez trigueña.

— En unas horas sacaré del coma inducido a Ian. Necesito saber con exactitud que tanto daño provocó el traumatismo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo es necesario para saber su estado? —mi corazón retumba casi violentamente. Mis nervios están en un nivel insospechado.

— Las primeras 24 horas después del coma son prioridad, son las que indican si hubo daño en las habilidadas motoras.

— ¿Qué sucede? —la voz angustiada de Leah, me hace moverme a ella. Sus ojos suplican que hable, lo cual me hace abrazarla para tranquilizar su estado.

— Su esposo le explicará, señora. —dice el doctor.

— Van a sacar a Ian del coma. —anuncio.

— Oh, Edward —me abraza—. No me voy a perdonar nunca, si algo le pasa a mi hijo.

Se acurruca un poco más en mi, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello y abrazando mi cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de mi. Derek parpadea sin saber qué hacer hasta que se une también a nuestro abrazo. Los envuelvo a los dos, trantando de reconfortar aunque sea un poco. El vibrar de mi móvil se vuelve insistente teniendo que se parmesano de ellos, camino unos cuantos pasos atendiendo la llamada.

— _¿Edward?_ —escucho la suave voz de Bella .

— Sí —llevo mi mano libre a mi frente, deslizando mis dedos de un lado a otro sobre ésta. Hay un momento de silencio seguido de un largo suspiro de parte de ella.

— _Estoy muy preocupada, no he sabido nada de ti desde hace cuatro días, ¿cómo sigue tu hijo?_

— El doctor considera sacarlo del coma en unas horas más para saber con exactitud las secuelas del golpe.

— _Oh Dios, que buena noticia, me alegro mucho. Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien._ —exhala ruidoso, provocando que se distorsione el sonido—. _Estuve tentada a buscarte, me he sentido impotente en no poder estar contigo. Es muy difícil estar lejos de ti._

— También me has hecho falta, Bella. —me sincero en voz muy baja. Doy media vuelta sobre mis pasos y Leah está al lado mío extendiendo un vaso de café para mi, lo tomo gesticulando un "gracias" con mi boca esperando que se marche pero no, ella se queda—. ¿James te ha buscado? Estoy enterado de lo que te hizo.

— Recuerdo que te gusta el café endulzado con leche de vainilla. —pronuncia Leah en voz alta—. Tenemos una charla pendiente ¿recuerdas?

— _No te preocupes por mi._ —Isabella murmura— _Siento mucho interrumpir._ —Sin darme tiempo a nada finaliza la llamada.

— ¿A qué viene esto , Leah? —doy un sorbo al café evitando empezar una discusión.

— Tenemos una platica pendiente. —hala de mi mano intentando guiarme a la cafetería. Me deshago con facilidad de su agarre quedándome en la misma posición, ella voltea hacia mi—. Edward necesitamos hablar.

Me resigno a seguir su andar a la cafetería; el lugar es amplio con demasiadas mesas vacías, veo una mesa cerca de la entrada y Leah elige una del fondo, y me parece bien. Nos sentamos de frente, ella empieza a jugar con su argolla de casados.

— Mirar a Ian en ese estado me hizo recapacitar —dice, dejando escapar sus lágrimas, las cuales limpia con sus dedos—. En mi desesperación firmé la disolución de matrimonio... ahora eres libre.

Deja en paz sus dedos para acomodar su cabello deshaciendo la coleta y dejándolo suelto sobre sus hombros, centrando sus ojos llorosos en mi.

— Estoy consiente que tuve la culpa de nuestra ruptura. —añade— de a poco acabe con el amor que me tenias, y lo acepto, aunque duela... lo acepto.

— Ambos somos culpables —intervengo. Ella abre los ojos, incrédula—. Y yo tengo mucha culpa por consecuentar cada capricho, por siempre permitir que decidieras por mi. Pero sobretodo por no poner un alto a tu comportamiento frío hacia nuestros hijos. Los dos hemos contribuido al fracaso de nuestra unión.

— Te faltó agregar tu infidelidad, querido.

— ¿Vamos a empezar con lo mismo? Ya lo hemos hablado

— Al menos merezco que seas honesto conmigo, Edward. Si yo estoy siendo sincera, tú, también debes serlo. ¿Desde cuándo me engañaste?

— Esta platica no tiene sentido.

— Acaso crees que no me dolió verla en tu casa, tan feliz con su barriga, mientras a mi me estaba llevando el diablo, ¿piensas qué no me duele? Me sentí en el mismísimo infierno.

— Leah, nunca ha sido mi intención herirte.

— Es muy amable de tu parte —ríe sarcástica—. Mas tus intenciones no evitan que duela.

— Al menos, tú, empezarás de nuevo —añade—, y ¿qué será de mi? No tengo idea como iniciar de cero. Mis hijos te prefieren a ti, y si ellos quieren vivir contigo no me opondré.

No pude evitar sentir pena por ella; Leah nunca se interesó por nada más que su belleza física a vivido pendiente en las tendencias de moda y la vida de cada diseñador, que dudo entienda la verdadera realidad. Tampoco puedo decirle que ayudaré a acoplarse a un nuevo estilo de vida, porque no es de mi incumbencia, eso generaría malos entendidos en ella misma y no estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. Sin embargo no puedo alejarme totalmente de ella, nuestros hijos están de por medio y sería cruel abandonarla a su suerte.

— Entiendo que te sea difícil acoplarte al cambio, puedes empezar por una cosa a la vez, no sé, deberías terminar la carrera de derecho o buscarte una carrera diferente ¿qué te gusta más? Empieza por ahí, por lo que más te guste.

— No me interesa estudiar, no es lo mio. Prefiero trabajar en la constructora, al menos allí me puedes ayudar sin sentirme una completa inútil.

— Leah, es normal que te sientas abrumada por no saber qué hacer, pero no podemos fingir que no ha pasado nada y que nosotros seguimos siendo los mejores amigos. Porque eso no es verdad —aclaro— No quiero causar más daño del que te hice, por eso prefiero que cada quien siga su camino.

— Tienes razón —hace una mueca poniéndose de pie—. Veré cómo me las arreglo sin tu ayuda.

Apoyado en mis codos sobre la mesa cubro mi cara con mis palmas cuando ella sale de la cafetería.

 **...**

Las horas transcurren... el Dr. nos había explicado que después de dar inicio a la reducción de fármacos, Ian podría tardar un poco más en cobrar conciencia que ellos seguían analizando cada detalle de su actividad cerebral y aunque ahora solo parecía estar dormido profundamente, ya que también se le había retirado el tubo de oxígeno y su hinchazón había disminuido por completo al igual que lo amoratado de su cuerpo. Ian no daba ningún indicio de despertar, era la segunda vez que el Dr. Howser entra a la habitación sin obtener ninguna reacción por parte de mi hijo. Tan solo nos da una mirada a Leah y a mi, volviendo a salir sin decir nada.

— Tengo miedo, Edward. —murmura Leah después de horas de silencio—. Si mi hijo no despierta, me voy a morir.

— No digas eso. —empiezo a frotar su espalda, tratando de calmar su llanto—. Ian despertará, estoy seguro.

Después de seis días completos en el hospital, Leah se ve agotada, en todo ese tiempo no ha querido despegarse de aquí, tan solo fue a casa a ducharse y probar un poco de bocado, haciéndome preocupar por su rostro demacrado.

En realidad también estoy preocupado por mi hijo pero no debo demostrarlo ante su madre, ella está lo suficiente alterada para agregar mis temores abrumandola más, a parte mi preocupación se extiende por Bella con quien no he podido mantener comunicación a causa de tiempo disponible.

Me acerco a mi hijo sintiendo el calor corporal de su piel, llamando mi atención el movimiento sutil de sus dedos, despacio deslizo mi mano bajo la suya logrando que Ian dé un leve apretón — sonrío— al sentir su pequeño movimiento, alzo mi vista observando su rostro apacible y mi corazón parece querer salir de mi pecho cuando sus párpados se abren mostrando el verde profundo de sus iris.

— Ian, has vuelto. —pronuncio con profundo agradecimiento, sin embargo él no me ve ni un solo instante, tan solo mira con exasperación a todos lados, su rostro muestra temor.

— ¿Por qué no reacciona? —Leah comienza a gritar— ¿qué le pasa, Edward?

El Dr. y las enfermeras entran a la habitación asustados por los chillidos de la madre de mi hijo, la misma enfermera que me había permitido entrar por primera vez me pide que saque a Leah pues no deja de gritar por Ian y eso parece alterarlo a él.

Enojado con Leah la saco casi arrastras hasta la sala de espera, ella está completamente alterada y no deja de pronunciar el nombre de Ian. Derek se incorpora asustado cuando nos ve llagar, al igual que las personas que están en los sofás, distingo a Newton con Jessica, así como a James y Victoria. Mi hijo intenta ayudar a sentar a su madre, hasta que entre los dos lo logramos.

— ¡Basta Leah! —exclamo tomando sus muñecas—. Tienes que ser fuerte para Ian, ¿lo entiendes?

— No voy a poder —chilla—; no podré sola.

— No estás sola —la abrazo, frotando su espalda—. Yo estaré con ustedes.

Siento las miradas de los curiosos posadas en nosotros, entonces comprendo lo que he dicho...

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) Jimena, espero hayas tenido un gran día junto a tus seres queridos, saludos a tu linda Argentina. | chimoltrufia69, ¿crees qué Leah se volverá buena? (Ily) | jane2, hay mucha razón en tu reflexión. | Suiza19, me alegro que por fin te gustara el capítulo. | almacullenmasen, pobre, me dio pena lo sucedido con Ian. | MsMonik, entonces, ¿crees qué Leah y Edward merecen estar juntos? Oh, vaya! | LittlePieceOfMyMind, me imagino que la mayoría pensó igual a ti. | adriana molina, Leah se ha dado cuenta demasiado tarde, ¿crees qué intente algo nuevamente? | (guest) esperó y te guste el giro de la historia, me lo dejas saber. | Jade HSos, sufrí junto con Ian, pero créeme que dude en hacerlo. | Andrea, estoy de acuerdo contigo. | (guest) sin palabras... ¿te gustó? | mylac, no supo actuar inteleligente. | Jane Bells, ¿qué te puedo decir que no sepas? Eres lo máximo! | anonimo, no eso no. | Vanina Iliana, ellos necesitan un tiempo es lo único que te puedo decir. | angi cullen, exacto, los dos actuaron mal ahora vendrán las consecuencias. | Cary, veremos si el accidente de su hijo ablanda su corazón. | (guest) wow adivinaste casi todo. | Nancygov, solo será dos capítulos dramáticos. | Diannita Robles, ¿qué te pareció el capítulo de hoy? Saludos a tu bello Monterrey. | Adriu, ella vivió de esa forma porque así lo quiso, Leah tuvo la felicidad en sus manos y la dejó escapar, saludos a tu lindo Ecuador. | Elizabeth Marie Cullen, creo has sido la única que se ha mantenido firme ante Leah. | Daniela, bastante difícil su situación pero los 3 sufrirán al mismo tiempo. | alianna09, solo podré actualizar una vez a la semana. | Marianacs, no morirá, tranquila. | kaja0507, afectarán a todos. | valery1, gracias a ti. | aea7, espero te guste. | Crepusculo-Total, un poco si. | Flor Mcarty, gracias a ti. | Pera I.t, totalmente desgarrador, que manera tiene la vida de hacerte entrar en razón. | Vivi19, gracias a ti, espero haya sido de tu agrado. | Vane, no lo haré. | mcalderona2, todas quieren lo mismo. | Yoliki, exacto.**

 **Bueno, no estoy dando por hecho que ellos volverán como pareja, pero considero que ambos tienen que llevar una buena relación por su familia. Les aclaro pronto para que no hagan corajes.**

 **Agradezco siempre el tiempo que se toman en escribir, un beso. También les mando un CALUROSO abrazo a todos los que leen, tengan excelente fin de semana.**

 **Sé que no tengo la mejor ortografía me disculpo por ello.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	26. Chapter 26

**N/A:** ofrezco una **DISCULPA** por la demora. Este mes será un poco difícil actualizar cada viernes, estoy de vacaciones, eso complica escribir porque no tengo la privacidad necesaria para concentrarme. Espero su comprensión.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 25**

En el instante que Ian abrió los ojos de nuevo pude respirar con tranquilidad, desde ese momento cada movimiento que realiza por día es un logro más. Aunque el doctor nos había explicado que su reacción desorientada era normal dado al tiempo que estuvo sedado, así como también que su voz se escuche tan lastimada por el tubo endotraqueal que estuvo en su boca y garganta por tantos días. Simplemente nada se compara con oír de nuevo su voz en esas bromas sin gracia que ahora me causan una doble felicidad.

— Pá… —dice con voz disfónica. Hace un carraspeo arrugando su frente, después se mueve sobre un costado dejando su brazo enyesado sobre su torso—. ¿Cuándo me darán el alta? Ya no aguanto esta incómoda cama.

— No lo sé, hijo. —lo arropo con la sábana mientras él arquea ambas cejas—. ¿Qué? —digo con inocencia.

— Pá, deja de hacer eso —señala con la mirada la sábana puesta hasta su cuello—. No soy un niño pequeño.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco, siguiendo con mi tarea de cobijarlo.

— Cuando salga de aquí... —vacila un poco arrastrando sus dedos por las figuras de las mantas—. Puedo vivir contigo ¿si?

— Estaré feliz de tenerlos conmigo —Ian entrecierra los ojos, resopla, se acomoda de espaldas al colchón—. Derek también vivirá con nosotros —aclaro.

Sus ojos se iluminan al sonreír. Pero su sonrisa se desfigura cuando Leah entra bebiendo de una botella de agua. Por extraño que parezca se había ofrecido llevar a Derek al colegio después de perder clases por una semana.

— ¡Oh, estás despierto! —exclama ella— ¡qué gusto! ¿cómo te sientes?

Leah me observa sin decir nada cuando nuestro hijo no se ve interesado en responder, la escucho resoplar dando media vuelta sentándose en el sillón que está junto a la cama. No le quito la vista de encima, me seguía pareciendo atípico que ahora no usará esa vestimenta tan formal y elegante que solía usar, ahora todo ese montón de ropa de diseñador se reducía a vaqueros y zapatillas de piso un tanto moderna para ella. Aunque su maquillaje había vuelto a ser el mismo.

Me pilla mirándola con demasiada atención y sonríe, haciendo que yo sacuda la cabeza.

— Ian me acaba de decir que vendrá a vivir conmigo. —comento.

Leah frunce sus labios mirando hacia dónde Ian está acostado.

— Esta bien. —dice a poca voz— Te quiero pedir permiso para visitarlos.

— También son tus hijos —alzo mis hombros—; puedes verlos cuando quieras.

Se hace un breve silencio.

— Me entretuve demás en el colegio. El director te ha concedido un mes sin clases con la condición que te pongas al corriente con las asignaturas, Derek se hará cargo de traerte la tarea, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Ian asiente sin pronunciar palabra.

— Si quieres puedes ir a descansar un rato —me anima Leah—. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de él.

— ¡No! —un chillido lastimero sale de la garganta de Ian, se sienta en la cama con gesto de dolor por la rapidez de sus movimientos—. No quiero que te vayas, pá.

— Deberías de ser más maduro y entender que tu padre se merece un poco de descanso, así como también necesita hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones en la constructora. —comenta Leah con su atención puesta en su móvil—. Además da lo mismo quien te cuide ¿no?

— No tengo ganas de que me cuides, tú. —responde mi hijo.

Me cruzo de brazos de pie frente a la cama de Ian; algo me dice que echar andar de nuevo una relación madre e hijo será un proceso lento y complicado.

 **...**

Todo se había vuelto un absoluto caos desde hace un mes que Ian fue dado de alta; no me quejo por tenerlo en casa, al contario me daba tranquilidad estar al pendiente de su estado de salud. Aunque por una parte su recuperación iba a pasos agigantados, no me daba la felicidadad completa porque ahora sufría de pesadillas, lo que conseguía alterarlo teniendo que ser medicado con fármacos para conciliar el sueño, otro gran problema eran los repentinos dolores de cabeza que lograban enfadarlo con rapidez volviéndolo quejoso, por último tengo que agregar también su desinterés por su madre.

Admito que Leah está haciendo gala de toda su paciencia porque por muchos desaires que reciba de Ian, ella no se daba por vencida. Y la prueba de ello, es verla aquí, rogando porque su hijo pruebe de un poco de la sopa de vegetales _comprada_ que había traído para nosotros.

— Ian, deja de portarte como niñato. —ahora pretende alimentarlo por ella misma, como si fuese un bebé jugando al avioncito,acercando la cuchara a la boca—. ¡Solo come y ya!

Ian aprieta los labios evitando que su carcajada se materialice, lo que Derek no puede esconder y termina riéndose golpeando con exageración la palma de su mano contra la mesa en repetidas ocasiones, después también toma su propia cuchara imitando la acción de su mamá, queriendo obligar a su hermano a comer.

— Come, bebé —empieza a mover la cuchara como si se tratara de un avión. Ellos se comienzan a burlar.

— Ambos son patéticos. —Leah se incorpora con brusquedad y recoge su plato llevándolo a la cocina.

— ¿En serio soy patético? —cuestiona Ian en tono de reproche—. Tan solo porque no me interesa jugar al niño atendido por su mamá, bueno, creo se te hizo un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? te recuerdo que tengo 14 años.

— Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por llevar una buena relación y a ti no parece interesarte. —masculla la madre desde la cocina y por su tono de voz deduzco que está llorando.

Miro a Ian y éste se encoge de hombros, alejando con la mano el tazón de sopa.

He intentando este largo mes no entrometerme en la relación de ellos; cada vez que los escucho discutir o tener un percance cómo éste prefiero no opinar, pero creo ya va siendo hora que hable con mi hijo para que intente llevar una mejor relación con su madre, al igual que necesito hacerlo con ella, porque aunque su intención es buena, su poca creatividad para el acercamiento es bastante inmadura.

Veo a Derek correr a la cocina y mi pensamiento de ir a consolar a su madre desaparece a los segundos cuando pone sobre la mesa dos tazones limpios, y una caja de cereal, él sirve apresurado el cereal de aros multicolores en cada tazón agregando suficiente leche la misma que se derrama por la mesa para comenzar a degustar unos simples cereales.

Sonrío a mis adentros recordando que una persona ama cenar lo mismo. Bella.

En este mes no he podido estar junto a ella como hubiese querido, nuestra relación por así decirlo, se vio reducida a mensajes de texto o llamadas esporádicas. Pues había ocupado mi tiempo completo en la recuperación de Ian.

Digamos que lo único que por ahora me mantiene de buen humor con respecto a Bella, es saber que mañana volveré a la constructora así tendré oportunidad de verla.

— Edward. —la mano de Leah se agita delante de mí cara. Sus ojos lucen llorosos y su rostro desanimado—. ¿Puedes llevarme a casa? No tengo ánimos para conducir.

Doy una mirada a mis hijos quienes continúan comiendo con su vista puesta en los cereales.

Indeciso veo el reloj de pared marcando las veintidós horas, no me agrada la idea de apartarme de ellos al menos no lo he hecho en estas cuatro semanas, pero tampoco me agrada la idea que Leah vaya pedir quedarse. Así me convenzo que lo mejor es llevarla a su casa.

 **...**

— Mañana me levantaré temprano para preparar el desayuno —dijo Leah rompiendo el silencio que había en la cabina del auto—. Estoy pensando hacer algo especial para los chicos, ¿te parece bien croissants?

— Si son del restaurante italiano favorito de Ian, seguro sí. ¿Quieres qué los lleve a tu casa por la mañana? Así los puedes llevar al colegio cuando terminen.

— En realidad me gustaría que también estés con nosotros. Me he sentido bien conviviendo todos juntos.

— No puedo, tengo pendientes por hacer. —con mi visión periférica capto el gesto enfurruñado mientras se cruza de brazos. Entonces me doy cuenta que Leah esta confundiendo nuestra nueva relación—. No quiero te hagas ideas que no son. Me da gusto que intentes acercarte a los niños, pero será mejor mantener nuestra distancia.

— Solo intento ser amable, tan poco creas que me estoy muriendo por verte, querido.

— Espero así sea por el bien de todos. Tus sorpresivas visitas al penthouse con municiones de comida para alimentarnos ojalá sean solo por nuestros hijos.

Un "ajá " apenas audible fue lo último que pronunció en los veinte minutos de trayecto de mi casa a la suya.

De regreso a casa lanzo las llaves en la encimera, me extraña ver encendida solo la luz del extractor y eso me hace darme cuenta que mis hijos dejaron completamente limpia, y ordenada la cocina.

— Pá... —Ian aparece de pie en el oscuro pasillo, se acerca tallando sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos mientras da un largo bostezo. Su pijama de cuadros azules me hace recordar que ahora es un adolescente quien esta delante de mí, y que atrás habían quedado esas pijamas coloridas de super héroes—.

— ¿Te sientes mal?

Solo niega, volviendo a bostezar.

— Solo te recuerdo que mañana tengo la última cita con el Dr. Howser —señala su brazo lastimado—; es después de clases.

— Claro, hijo. Lo tengo añadido como recordatorio en mis notas. —agito mi móvil y él sacude la cebeza a la vez que se detiene con rapidez de la encimera.

— Quiero que estos mareos se pasen pronto —dice con una mano en su frente.

— El Dr. dijo que el vértigo estaría por un tiempo. —paso mi brazo por sus hombros, caminando con él hasta la puerta de su habitación—. Procura dormir.

Él se queda detenido bajo el umbral de su dormitorio tan sólo observándome. Entonces sé que debo aprovechar la oportunidad para traer a colación el tema de su madre.

— Ian, ¿por qué no intentas ser más blando con tu mamá? Comprendo que el vínculo entre ustedes no ha sido nunca el más estrecho, pero debes darle una oportunidad. Me consta que Leah hace de todo por congeniar contigo, así cómo también puedo darme cuenta de tu poco interés. ¿Por qué tanta apatía?

Él frunce los labios sin esconder su molestia.

— No es tan fácil, pá. —se queda callado por largo rato antes de volver a hablar—. A veces siento que no lo hace por tener una buena relación conmigo, no lo sé, es algo difícil de explicar, siento que má solo le importa estar metida aquí con nosotros, por ti, ¿me entiendes? Ella intenta llevarse bien con nosotros para tener el pretexto perfecto para verte.

Había tenido la misma impresión respecto a Leah no lo iba a negar, sin embargo no puedo ser tan desalmado y corroborar la teoría de mi hijo. Ellos están grandes y pueden discernir si el cariño de su madre es sincero, por eso tendré que ser más precavido cuando Leah esté cerca, de ninguna manera permitiré que intente usarlos.

Aunque todavía queda el beneficio de la duda, Leah siempre fue desapegada de ellos, no será muy probable que los llene de besos y abrazos cuando nunca lo hizo antes. Debo darle un poco más de tiempo para saber que tan honesto es su comportamiento para con nuestros hijos.

— Al menos merece una oportunidad, ¿no crees?

— Quizá —bosteza—, buenas noches, pá. —se despide, cerrando la puerta.

Un suspiro cansino sale de mi garganta.

Entro a mi recámara aun con la charla sobre Leah en mi cabeza, niego, sacando mi móvil empiezo a escribir con rapidez un mensaje de buenas noches para Bella, lo envío sintiendo pena por no haber respondido el texto de la mañana, me tumbo de espaldas sobre la cama dejando el móvil en mi pecho... Pasan los minutos y ella no responde, envío cuatro mensajes más, sin obtener respuesta hasta que decido marcar directo, sorprendido porque al segundo timbre la llamada es rechazada. Busco en los contactos del móvil el número de Irina.

— Buenas noches, Edward. —contesta con voz adormilada al cuarto timbre—. ¿Pasa algo?

— Irina, lamento despertarte —rasco mi cabeza por mi imprudencia—. Podrías comunicarme con Bella.

— Oh... Bella está dormida —responde entre bostezos—, ¿es muy urgente?

— ¿Puedes comprobar si en verdad duerme?

— ¿Eh?

Empiezo a escuchar ruidos e imagino que Irina a ido a la habitación de Bella, unos suaves golpes me lo confirman, para después no escuchar nada por unos dos minutos.

— Edward... —su voz se escucha dudosa— si, ella está profundamente dormida. Te veo mañana, jefe.

Molesto lanzo mi celular lejos de mi; froto mi rostro evitando pensar en posibles escenarios para nada agradables, hasta que el sueño de a poco me va arrastrando a la inconsciencia siendo Bella mi último pensamiento.

 **...**

Mi sonrisa no podía extenderse más; hoy empezamos de nuevo la rutina: escuela, gym y trabajo. Todo en ese orden... Después de llevar a mis risueños hijos al colegio y luego de hacer prometer a Ian que al primer malestar que sintiese me debe llamar así sea por cualquier mínimo mareo lo dejé bajar del coche. Ahora me sentía con la batería recargada había hecho media hora de cardio lo suficiente para sentirme como nuevo, creo que el gimnasio había logrado su parte antiestrés.

Nervioso cruzo la puerta de cristal todavía con la sonrisa en mis labios... lo primero que llama mi atención es la recepción vacía, arrugo mi frente mirando a todos lados buscándola por algún pasillo y nada. En el ascensor Vladimir me da un fuerte abrazo que bien pude haber perdido un pulmón debido a lo exagerado, me empieza a contar todo lo acontecido en estas semanas que estuve fuera. Aunque no había estado al cien por ciento desconectado, ya que me he mantenido al corriente de todo vía e-mail. Al llegar al sexto piso donde está mi oficina, Mike me intercepta evitando que busque a Irina, lo escucho por cortesía o al menos finjo hacerlo pero éste no tiene para cuando terminar su verborrea.

— ¿Y Bella? —me detengo frente al escritorio de Irina, ella me mira por encima de sus anteojos y parpadea un par de veces.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Bella con el nuevo proyecto? —cuestiona Mike al lado mío, yo solo elevo mi dedo sobre mis labios dándole una mirada para que guarde silencio.

— Es una larga historia. —interrumpe Vladimir. Se acomoda en medio de los dos poniendo sus manos en cada hombro de nosotros.

— Ella pidió el día de hoy, necesita hacer algunas cosas —Irina encoge sus hombros volviendo su vista al computador.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas? —pregunto, inclinando mi cuerpo sobre el escritorio sin dejar de observar la confusión en su rostro.

— Tenía una reunión con un tal Black. —responde Irina casi intimidada— por la tarde tiene consulta prenatal, así qué se tomó el día libre.

Satisfecho por la información obtenida le doy un gracias a mi secretaria antes de adentrarme en mi oficina. Lo primero que hago es comunicarme con Jacob, volviendo mi frustración cuando la llamada entra a buzón, dejo el móvil en el escritorio al tiempo que empiezo a trabajar en mi portátil...

— Una de dos —pronuncia James al entrar en mi oficina—, ¿Mike es tonto o muy inocente? Lo acabo de escuchar charlando con Vladimir del porqué siempre estás pendiente de Isabella.

— A estas alturas aun no entiendo porque no se ha regado el chisme, Vladimir debe estar muy entretenido con los preparativos de su matrimonio que ha pasado por alto lo mio con Bella.

— Te dije que no diría nada —dice Vladimir detenido en la puerta. Resopla antes de entrar a mi oficina, se cruza de brazos sentándose en mi escritorio y dándome la espalda—. No es de mi incumbencia, pero sería bueno que hablaras con Mike. Hemos conservado una amistad por largos años, aparte de compartir una sociedad en la constructora, es lo menos que se merece ¿no?

— Entre todas las cosas que necesito aclarar, Newton ocupa el último lugar de explicaciones. Tengo prioridades más importantes que ponerme a contar mi vida amorosa con él.

— Vladimir tiene razón, es mejor que Mike sepa sobre lo tuyo con Bella, por ti y no por terceros. —opina James, sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

Su solo presencia me recuerda que también tengo una platica pendiente con él; algo mucho más relevante, que un simple cotilleo sobre mi vida.

— ¿Bella ha intentado hablar contigo? —indago.

James abre los ojos en exageración contrariado por mi pregunta.

— No tengo absolutamente nada que tratar con ella. No voy a mentirte, el que tú... estés con ella no significa que deba ser mi amiga o algo parecido, la chiquilla no me agrada, la siento un poco oportunista —chasquea los dientes— en verdad no me interesa nada de ella. Espero no te moleste mi sinceridad.

— No te confundas, James. Te aprecio y agradezco que siempre estés para mi familia tanto para mi, pero no te permito que te ensañes con Isabella porque no la conoces. Además no puedes saber en que momento necesitarás de ella.

James arruga su frente y achica los ojos sin comprender.

— ¿Qué mierda puedo necesitar de Bella?

— Te recomiendo que la busques —animo—, después me cuentas.

— Creo que te has vuelto loco. —se incorpora, soltando una carcajada antes de marcharse.

Retorno mi vista a Vladimir quien ahora está sentado frente a mí, le señalo la puerta invitándole a irse, mas no lo hace, tan solo se acomoda a sus anchas a la vez que dobla las mangas de su camisa dispuesto a escuchar lo que quiera decirle o mejor dicho, desahogarme con él.

 **...**

El día no podia ser más complicado; llevábamos 35 minutos sentados en la pequeña sala esperando la consulta de Ian, la secretaria había dicho que las citas estaban retrasadas, lo cual provoca más tensión en mi, si es posible. El trabajo en la oficina imposibilitó volver a comunicarme con Isabella, siendo también imposible hablar con Black.

Pero eso pasa a segundo término cuando la diviso saliendo de uno de los consultorios. Y no pude dejar de admirar su redondeado vientre, ahora más hinchado haciéndola ver la mujer embarazada más hermosa, enfundada en un vestido celeste que cae con vuelo desde al final de su busto, haciéndola lucir realmente adorable.

— Bella —cual autómata camino tras ella. Vocifero su nombre varias veces más, apresurando mi andar hasta que se detiene antes de cruzar las enormes puertas de la entrada—. ¿Por qué no te detienes?

Sujeto con delicadeza su antebrazo haciéndola girar a mi.

— El embarazo te hace lucir más hermosa de lo que ya eres. —me acerco dejando un beso en la comisura de sus labios, estrechando a la vez su menudo cuerpo—. No te imaginas lo mucho que te he extrañado. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

— Pá... —escucho a Ian tras de mí, no aflojo mi brazo de la cintura de Bella cuando me volteo, hacia mí hijo—. Nos toca entrar a consulta.

— Ian, necesito hablar con Bella. Ve a revisión —señalo con mi mano— en un momento estoy contigo.

— ¿Y por qué no puedes venir con nosotros? —interviene Derek. Le da una dura mirada a Bella y después a mi—. Necesitan tu consentimiento para realizar lo que sea a Ian, tienes que entrar con nosotros.

Llevo mis dedos al puente de mi nariz completamente ofuscado.

— Es sólo un chequeo médico, tú hermano seguirá instrucciones que le indiquen. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Ian? —éste último hace un asentimiento dando media vuelta—. Ve con él...

— Edward —irrumpe Bella, quien se había alejado de mi agarre sin darme cuenta—. Debes ir con tus hijos. Yo no dispongo de tiempo para hablar contigo.

Ahora soy yo quien la observa como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

— No quiero esto —señala hacia Derek, quien camina enfadado detrás de su hermano—. No es justo para nadie.

— Lo sé, he tenido un mes complicado, mas poco a poco vamos regresando a la normalidad.

— No entiendes —dice pasando la palma por su cara, respira hondamente y acaricia su vientre con sus manos, sonrío, acercándome a ella para también disfrutar de los movimientos de mi bebé—. Lo que te quiero decir; es que no debemos continuar con lo nuestro. No lo quiero.

— ¿Qué dices? —me alejo dos pasos, mirando con atención su rostro serio.

— Sabes muy bien lo que estoy diciendo —su rostro se endurece— merezco mucho más que unas simples llamadas o unos cuantos mensajes. ¿No crees?

— Por supuesto que mereces mucho más, siempre lo he sabido. Pero estuve concentrado en la recuperación de mi hijo, tampoco anduve de fiesta.

— Lo sé. Y no tienes una idea de las ganas que tenía por ir a buscarte, abrazarte y susurrarte que todo iba a estar bien. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo, porque sé muy bien el lugar que ocupo. Tampoco puedes imaginar lo que sentí cuando te vi abrazándola sin comprender porque lo hacías. Tuve que tragarme mi dolor y hacerme a la idea que es lo único que hay para mi. Pero no es verdad, hay muchísimo más que las malas caras de tus hijos, mucho más que soportar a tu ex-mujer metida en tu apartamento ocupando su lugar.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio.

— Edward, acepta que te estabas debatiendo entre ir con tus hijos o quedarte conmigo, ¿lo vas a negar? —niega soltando una amarga sonrisa—. Jamás te pondré a eligir y justamente es lo que en estos momentos está pasando. Y no lo quiero.

— Bella, no es así —intento calmar su alterado estado. Sin conseguir mucho, cuando de un manotazo me aparta, termino elevando mis manos en señal de rendición—. Bien, acepto que ha sido difícil estas semanas, sé que no he podido estar contigo como yo quiero. Pero no quiero dejar de verte, no me alejes de ti, de nuestro bebé, no lo hagas.

— Jamás podré apartarte de mi bebé —sus ojos me dicen cuán verdaderas son sus palabras. Solo que esa frase en este instante no parece dar ningún efecto, yo la necesito conmigo como pareja—. Nunca voy a intervenir entre la relación que pueda existir entre ustedes. Solo que lo nuestro debe quedar aquí.

— No puedes hacerme esto. —doy un paso hacia ella, haciendo que retroceda—. No ahora, justo cuando más te necesito. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que ibas a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario, ahora tengo el divorcio, no hay más obstáculos.

— Cambie de opinión —asegura— Te mantendré al tanto sobre mis citas prenatales, y mi posible fecha de parto.

La detengo evitando que se vaya.

Comprendo que esté dolida, quizá sea su mismo desencanto el culpable de actuar así. Mas no estoy dispuesto a perderla, no sin pedir una nueva oportunidad para enamorarla.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por dejar en cada capítulo una reacción sobre la historia, les prometo no hacerlas sufrir mucho.**

 **Ana, hola, pasa que estoy de vacaciones y no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar. | Jimena, Ian está bien. | chimoltrufia69, no, él no volverá con Leah. | adriana molina, fue Bella la que decidió hacerse un lado, ¿cómo ves? | paosierra, todo se complicó para él y todos a su alrededor, al final Bella terminó por hacerse a un lado. | Vivi19, gracias a ti siempre por leer. | (guest) gracias por leer. | LittlePieceOfMyMind, mucha razón en lo que dices. | (guest) oh, caray! No creo que lo haga, su tiempo juntos ya pasó. | kaja0507, pobre Edward un día de estos se querrá volver loco. | Cary, las cosas están claras, solo que Leah no se da por vencida. | mylac, afortunadamente no perdió la memoria, pero si la está pasando mal. | Flor Mcarty, también la odio. | Diannita Robles, tengo que decirte que le has atinado a todo, saludos a Monterrey. | Jade HSos, él intentó dividir su tiempo pero las cosas no salieron como pretendía. | (guest) también rompió mi corazón. | Giss, deberás qué Edward intenta llevar buena relación con Leah, pero esa mujer es detestable. | Lidia, me dió risa tu comentario, primero sales a defender y luego te arrepientes. | Nancygov, pobre Edward quiere cuidar de hijos y Bella solo que nada funciona. | Jane Bells, también tengo unas ganas de zarandear a Leah, y sí, ella sólo tuvo hijos por Edward, no porque ella los quisiera. | Daniela, entiendo tu coraje, Leah es detestable. | Pera I.t, fue triste escribir a un Ian enfermo, me sentí mal por ello. | Elizabeth Marie Cullen, te digo que eres si no la única o de las pocas lectoras que nunca se han creído en el arrepentimiento de Leah. Ya recuperé a Ian para aminorar el estrés de Edward, pero tal parece que el destino tiene otros planes, pues Bella ya decidió por los dos. | Adriu, no perdió la memoria pero si esta pasándola mal, Bella decidió seguir sin causar molestias, saludos a Ecuador. | GraceVronsky, muy pocas creen en Leah, su actitud se lo ha ganado, me alegro que te guste el fic. | MsMonik, si tiene una oportunidad pero Ian está muy herido por su actitud del pasado y eso le va al costar un poco a Leah. | Lu, Leah no traerá tantos problemas solo es muy hostigosa. | Yoliki, sí, hará de las suyas pero no en plan malvado. | Vane, no, no me secuestres chica, no las haré sufrir tanto, OK.**

 **También agradezco a todas esa personitas que me leen en completo anonimato.**

 **Hago todo lo posible por mejorar mi ortografía, me disculpo por cada error encontrado.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	27. Chapter 27

**N/A:** les recuerdo que sigo de vacaciones, por eso tardo un poco más en actualizar.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 26**

 **Bella**

— No digas nada —amenazo a Irina después de lanzar las llaves en la encimera. Ella empuja sus gafas con su dedo medio, sin dejar de observarme—. Me demore en regresar por...

Acostarme con Edward, grita mi silencio.

— ¿Tu cabello está húmedo? —indaga con fingida inocencia, volviendo su atención al televisor—. Pensé que te quedarías con Edward, porque ya es un poco tarde.

No respondo.

Las voces de los actores de _super natural_ es lo único que se escucha en el pequeño salón. Irina es fanática a esa tele serie, tiene un _encantamiento fanático sobre exagerado_ con Jared Padalecki y sueña casarse con un tipo igual a él. !Dios! Ella es muy soñadora.

Enfadada conmigo y con todos al mismo tiempo; busco en la nevera mi cubeta de helado napolitano, para despues rebuscar en el cajón de los cubiertos la cuchara más grande que haya, con un mohín en mi cara me siento en el sofá junto a Irina, empiezo a comer de todo el helado posible dejando que el azúcar haga efecto en mi torrente sanguíneo y me endulce el ánimo.

No pasan ni diez minutos cuando el propósito del mantecado empieza a surgir efecto; nadie dijo que para bien, pues mi mente está empecinada en mostrar todo lo negativo.

 _Me asomo al pasillo viendo correr a Edward mientras éste va poniendo su camisa en el camino, trato de dar privacidad volviendo adentro del apartamento, sin embargo mi curiosidad me obliga a volver a manifestarme esta vez recargando mi cuerpo en el marco de la puerta y lo encuentro allí a unos cuantos pasos del ascensor; abrazado a Leah, ella se ve desconsolada y parece que él intenta reconfortar su estado de ánimo, sus grandes manos masajean con delicadeza la espalda de su ex mujer, hablando muy cerca, cual cómplices a punto de fugarse._

 _Sintiendo una incomodidad; me entorno al comedor donde obligo a mis emociones mantenerse a raya, me concentro en el enorme arreglo floral, sobresaltandome por el ruido de la puerta._

— _Necesito ir con mi hijo. No me esperes esta noche_ — _dice Edward sin dejar de pasar sus dedos en su pelo._

— _¿Qué ocurre?_ — _me acerco acunando de inmediato su rostro entre mis manos. Edward cierra sus párpados a mi tacto, dejándome sentir la rigidez de su cuerpo._

— _Ian tuvo un accidente_ — _responde entre dientes_ —, _está muy grave._

 _Tan solo rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos lo más que mi estómago lo permite, intentando que su angustia disminuya aunque sea por un momento, soy consciente que es su hijo quién está en un hospital y es imposible que deje de preocuparse por él._

— _Estaré pendiente de ti_ — _promete,_ _dejando un beso en mi frente._

Sorbo mi nariz, restregando el dorso de mis manos en mis mejillas, sí, ¡estoy llorando! para variar.

Debería de estar seca por tantas lágrimas derramadas este último mes, aunque parece ser qué no, aún puedo llorar sin desidratarme. Otra cucharada de helado me da un poco de placer y otra... y otra... hasta que mi gula está saciada, mi bebé revolotea en mi vientre lo cual me hace acariciar mi panza. Cierro mis párpados disfrutando la sensación de sentirlo moverse dentro de mi y mis recuerdos vuelven a empañar mis emociones.

— _Bella, te has vuelto a dormir_ — _dijo_ _Irina cubriendo mi cuerpo con la frazada de su madre. De nuevo me había quedado dormitando en el sofá de su sala_ —. _Debe ser difícil para Edward comunicarse contigo, ya sabes la pésima interferencia que hay en esos lugares. O también puede ser que se quedo sin pila._

 _Pongo mis ojos en blanco, dejando a Irina continuar con su tarea de cubrir mis piernas, me da unas suaves palmadas en ellas haciendo un gesto con su mano para que le deje sentar conmigo en el sofá._

— _No lo justifiques._ — _alego, dejando que el nudo en mi garganta haga mi voz entrecortada_ —. _Quién quiere hacer algo lo hace sin necesidad de excusas; además solo quiero escuchar su voz, saber que está bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo puede quitar responder un mensaje?_

 _Todos los días desde que Edward está con Ian en el hospital trato de confortarlo con mensajes de ánimo, incluso hice varias llamadas para saber de propia voz de él sobre el estado de salud de su hijo. Lleva dos semanas sin responder ni los textos, mucho menos las llamadas._

— _Tú siempre supiste el amor que tiene por sus hijos..._

 _La interrumpo_ — _No estoy pidiendo que deje de quererlos, jamás se me ha ocurrido semejante tontería. Lo único que quiero es sentirme importante para él._

— Deja de verme así —reclamo a Irina—. Y mejor suéltalo de una vez, de todos modos siempre estas a favor de Edward.

Suelta una risita, quitando el envase de helado de mis piernas.

— No tengo favoritismo con ninguno de los dos. —dice, hundiendo la cuchara en el dulce mantecado, degustando sin dejar de verme—. En estos meses te has convertido en una amiga muy especial y he visto lo mucho que has sufrido éste último mes... ambos han sufrido —corrige.

Da un suspiro hondo, quedándose en silencio por unos breves minutos.

— Es complicado para mi darte un consejo —eleva sus hombros con timidez—. Como te has dado cuenta, tengo cero experiencia en cuestiones amorosas, y estoy resignada a pasar mis días compartiendo esta casa con unos cuántos gatos. —sonríe, mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca, antes de volver a ponerse seria—. El amor es así, no puede ser todo bonito. Muchas veces hay que llorar, gritar, maldecir, enojarte, soltar, pero siempre perdonar.

— ¿Eso qué? No tiene nada que ver.

— Tú y yo sabemos que te tiene tan mal, ¿quieres hablar de ello?

Volteo hacia el televisor fingiendo poner atención a la serie...

— _Vladimir_ — _le llamo cuando lo veo salir de prisa. Llevaba gran parte del día intentando hablar con él_ —. _Hola, ¿sabes cómo sigue Ian? No he podido comunicarme con Edward._

 _Él mira su reloj con impaciencia._

 _Un viernes a las 17 horas deben ser días prohibidos para dirigir la palabra a Vladimir, se ve un tanto nervioso rascando su rizado cabello con impaciencia, sus labios se curvan hacia arriba intentando dar una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

— _Ian tiene una semana que salió del hospital. Anoche, Angela y yo fuimos a verlo._

— _Oh... ¿Está con su mamá?_

— _No, los chicos se están quedando con Edward._

 _¡Una semana! y Edward no pudo avisarme que su hijo está fuera de peligro._

— _¿Quieres qué te lleve? Voy al apartamento de Edward, me esta esperando para explicarme algunos puntos sobre una conferencia que tendré en su representación._

 _Toda la emoción que sentía al saber que lo vería no se puede comparar con los nervios hechos nudo en mi estómago, con un regalo en mis manos y un gran globo de helio con la frase "mejorate pronto" impreso sobre un diseño de una band aid. Estaban por quemar mis manos, después de haber convencido casi rogado porque Vladimir parase en una tienda game stop, tan solo baje con rapidez buscando el videojuego más nuevo del Xbox one._

 _Sin embargo todo se redujo a nada, evaporando mis ganas cuando diviso a Leah entrar al ascensor con unas bolsas de comida orgánica en sus manos._

 _Detengo mi andar._

— _No te has arrepentido ¿verdad?_ — _Vladimir tira de mi brazo, haciéndome seguir sus pasos_ —. _Bella, no puedes acobardarte justo ahora. Me hiciste llevarte a una floristería y no compraste nada, después pasamos por una farmacia para tan sólo comprar un globo y, ¿qué pasa con los 15 minutos perdidos en la tienda de videojuegos? En total hemos perdido una hora para que te quedes pazmada por ver a Leah llegar. Te aseguro que no será la última vez que la veas, ahora se ve realmente preocupada por sus hijos, es raro ¡si! Pero es bueno que quiera recuperar el tiempo con ellos._

— _No puedo_ — _le extiendo el regalo con el globo_ —. _L_ _lévalos, tú, y dile a Ian que... no le digas nada._

 _No fue difícil convencer a Vladimir que dijera que el obsequio era de parte suya._

 _Cuando imagino que la peor parte había pasado y estaba por preparar a mi corazón a los mil y un pretextos de los porqué Edward no me pudo avisar de la recuperación de su hijo; un fuerte agarre me detiene, girandome con brusquedad para quedar frente a Leah._

 _Con su imponente estatura y una aura peligrosa, sus ojos verdes me miran amenazantes._

— _¿Cómo te atreves a intentar acercarte a mis hijos? Eres una descarada, cínica, golfa..._

 _La dejo con la palabra en la boca, dejando que use todos los calificativos que quiera darme, apurando mis pasos cruzo las grandes puertas de cristal, escuchando cada vez más cerca sus insultos._

— _Anda... huye, zorra, cuando Edward tenga ganas de sacarse las ganas te volverá a buscar._

 _Sus palabras calan hondo. Acaricio mi barriga rogando porque mi bebé este dormido y no se altere por los gritos._

 _No llores Bella, no le des ese gusto._

— _Señora_ — _la enfrento. La miro del mismo modo despectivo que ella lo ha hecho, poniendo toda mi atención en los vaqueros rotos y desteñidos a juego con una camiseta blanca con el logo de la banda de punk-rock Ramones, su calzado deportivo me hace agrandar mis ojos, porque luce bien_ —. _Deje de preocuparse por mi, y vaya a cuidar de sus hijos._

— _No me preocupa saber la forma en que Edward te utiliza. Ahora esta comprobado que solo has sido y seguirás siendo su desahogo. Porque sino fuera de ese modo, hubiese corrido a refugiarse en ti cuando nuestro hijo enfermó y ni para eso te busco, prepárate porque no tarda en buscarte._

— ¿Hablaste con Edward respecto a tu enfrentamiento con su ex? —pregunta Irina trayendome al presente.

Niego.

Quizá en el fondo me duele aceptar que esa mujer tenía razón.

 **...**

Inhalo despacio y exhalo ruidosamente.

Mi decisión es irrefutable no había vuelta atrás, el primer paso ya lo he dado. Irina solo niega al verme llegar manteniéndose en silencio mirando el computador mientras yo doy unos golpes suaves a la puerta de la oficina.

Anoche le había comentado mis planes a Irina, aunque se negó a entender mis razones por alejarme de Edward. Termino respetando mi decisión.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Edward se sorprende al verme en su oficina, se pone de pie, aproximándose hasta mi.

— Bella —pronuncia mi nombre con preocupación mirándome de pies a cabeza—. ¿Te sientes mal?

Niego.

— Acabo de firmar mi renuncia de la constructora. —lo miro a los ojos y puedo notar su desconcierto. Da media vuelta alejándose de mí, caminando al ventanal donde permanece en silencio—. La distancia nos viene bien a ambos, yo necesito un poco de paz para este último trimestre de embarazo y sé que estando cerca de ti no lo podre lograr. —se vuelve de frente, apoya su espalda en el cristal cruzándose de brazos.

— Mi palabra sigue en pie. No voy a alejarte de nuestro bebé. —aclaro, antes de que empiece a discutir, su ceño se relaja mas no su postura—. Mi decisión sigue en pie; anoche te lo dejé saber.

— ¿Anoche? —ladea la cabeza, fijando su vista en mis senos haciéndome sonrojar—. Pensé que te había convencido al menos tu piel no se mostró muy resistente.

— Lo nuestro fue solo sexo, ¿te recuerdo cómo fue? Bueno, dijiste que hablaríamos, nos quedamos de ver en una cafetería, mientras, tú, les hiciste a creer a tus hijos que irías a la oficina a terminar unos pendientes. Me sigue quedando claro el lugar que ocupo en tu vida, y yo soy una idiota por permitir que me trates de ese modo.

— No, Bella, no quiero que te sientas así. De verdad esa nunca ha sido mi intención. —se acerca, ciñendo sus brazos alrededor de mi— Te amo, y dijimos que nos daríamos un tiempo ¿lo recuerdas? Pero eso no incluía separarnos del todo.

— ¡Lo dijiste, tú! —chillo, intentando zafarme de su abrazo—. Te pedí que terminaramos esto y no aceptaste.

— Porque te estás comportando como una adolescente caprichosa. Lo único que haces es gritar e imponer tus berrinches. Además, solo hablamos de un tiempo alejados mientras me hago cargo de Ian.

Cierro mis ojos al escuchar tal tontería, llevo mis manos a mis sienes tratando de ignorar sus argumentos. Vuelvo a exhalar más profundo para evitar decirle un par de palabrotas.

— Dejemoslo, no va a funcionar. —murmuro, aun con mis párpados cerrados.

Lo escucho suspirar. Abro mis ojos y está frente a mí con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, observándome.

— Debemos de ser honestos y reconocer que lo "nuestro" empezó mal. Debimos de ser más conscientes y dejar que, tú, sobre llevarás la separación con Leah y el distanciamiento de tus hijos, por mi parte nunca tuve tiempo para llorar la partida de mi hermana. Nos hizo falta vivir a nuestro modo el duelo, si, ambos quisimos aventurarnos a la primera y aquí están las consecuencias.

— No necesito vivir ningún duelo.

— Yo, sí. Te pido que no me busques más, no me presiones, por favor. —alargo mi mano hacia él, quien sólo me mira dolido— Seamos amigos, ¿quieres?

— No quiero ser tu amigo. —responde con frialdad, ignora mi mano, yéndose a su lugar detrás del escritorio—. Puedo entender tu enfado hacia mí, créeme, lo hago. Sé que no me he portado como debería, solo quiero hacerte entender que si estuve distante contigo, no fue por gusto. Bella, entiende, se trataba de la vida de uno de mis hijos quien estaba en un hospital.

Yo comprendo esa parte, pero ¿quién me entiende a mi? Esa es la gran diferencia, porque para todos incluso para Edward es fácil opinar y dar a entender que soy una egoísta mas no lo soy. Yo tengo derecho a querer un poco de tiempo tan sólo para mi, para nosotros. Y dejar de sentirme usada como anoche me sentí.

— Edward, sino paramos esto, nuestra relación será solo sexo. Al paso que vamos es lo único que va ocurrir entre nosotros. ¿Imagínate dentro de cinco años?, lo más seguro es que esté viviendo en un apartamento sustentado por ti, con todos los servicios pagados junto al colegio de tu hijo que también querrás pagar. ¿Y yo? Tal vez, solo tal vez, esté criando un bebé en brazos mientras espero que llegue la tarde para recibirte en casa, te hablaré de todo lo que han hecho tus hijos, compartirás la cena y después de dormir a los niños, terminaremos haciendo el amor y de prisa, porque tendrás que volver a tu casa dónde estén esperando por ti, tus hijos universitarios. —me estremezco de solo imaginar—. No, Edward Cullen. No estoy dispuesta a dejar que pase. Aunque no lo creas tengo sueños que quiero cumplir así deje mi alma en ellos. Quiero que cuando pasen los años, pueda voltear atrás y decir: Sí, esa soy yo, la _chiquilla_ que se equivocó, sufrió, lloró, amó, fue una madre joven, pero nunca nada la detuvo.

— Bella, perdón por hacerte sentir de esa manera —suspira—; nunca ha sido mi intención.

El silencio se prolonga volviendo a un Edward pensativo.

— Además, ¿qué hay de malo que quiera apoyarte económicamente? Entiendo que quieras realizar tus metas, y estoy mas que convencido que lograrás cada una. Solo que no veo claro en qué ayuda el distanciamiento, cuando nazca nuestro bebé quiero ayudarte a cuidar de él o ella mientras, tú, estudias la universidad.

— Esa ayuda si es aceptada. Así puedo ahorrar lo de una nanny.

— ¿Y la ayuda monetaria?

Entrecierro los ojos. —Solo con respecto al bebé.

— ¿Y nosotros?

— Veremos qué pasa.

Rueda los ojos, aproximándose.

— Soy un amigo muy celoso, te lo advierto. —extiende su mano, sorprendiéndome—. Y el plazo se termina cuando nazca nuestro bebé.

 **...**

El reverdecer de la primavera resplandece por doquier, los árboles han florecido nuevamente haciendo que todo tenga un aspecto verdoso y colorido, incluso el olor ahora es distinto. La época ventosa de la estación esta en pleno apogeo, se siente en cada poro de la piel llamandote a vivir una nueva oportunidad. Mi pensamiento me hace sonreir conforme camino por un parque, cierro mis ojos por unos instantes, dejándome llevar por los fuertes vientos que están encaprichados en despeinar mi cabello y mover de un lado a otro el vuelo de mi vestido.

Continúo con mi andar, sintiendo ese cansancio en mis pies, últimamente han estado un poco doloridos, debe ser por las largas caminatas que he tenido estos días. Hoy tampoco tuve suerte, ha pasado una semana desde que deje la constructora y eran los mismos días que me aferro a conseguir un nuevo empleo. No hay muchas opciones cuando en tu curriculum no aparece ninguna universidad y a parte estas en el último trimestre de gestación.

Justo doy vuelta en la calle donde vivo y, mi corazón golpetea de prisa cuando me percato de Jacob Black observando con confusión el edificio de ladrillo. Me aproximo a él y mis pies se detienen cuando Edward se baja de su coche y James lo acompaña. Los tres hombres intercambian saludos y se adentran en la vivienda.

¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?

— Hola. —saludo al entrar. Edward parece muy interesado en la charla que mantiene con Evangeline, ya que él fue el único que no respondió mi saludo. Tan solo me ve unos segundos volviendo su atención a la mujer que sirve café para él.

— Oh, Bella —me abraza Jacob—; me da gusto verte.

Quise decirle que también me da alegría verlo de nuevo, solo que la mirada de ogro de James me quito la intención.

— ¿Jasmine está bien, verdad? —indago.

Edward se aclara la garganta. Se acerca a mi dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta, sin dejar de acariciar mi estómago, eso me hace emocionarme como una tonta al verlo sonreír con anhelo hacia mí vientre. Por mi parte solo murmuro un _bien,_ volviendo mi vista a Jacob Black.

— Hay un juicio en contra de Garrett para obtener la patria potestad de tu sobrina y necesito que viajes con nosotros.

— Un momento —dice James.

Había olvidado su presencia, y en realidad no entiendo que hace aquí, porque su rostro de sorpresa me hace pensar que no está enterado de nada sobre Jasmine.

— Edward, me dijiste que teníamos algo importante que tratar y me traes a casa de Bella, ¿para qué? —me mira fijamente sin ocultar su desagrado, cruza sus brazos en espera de una respuesta.

Puedo sentir el ambiente pesado fluir en el aire de la sala de estar.

— Edward —lo llamo—, no es necesario.

— Isabella, necesitamos comparar el ADN, es la única forma de acelerar el proceso, sin tener que esperar audiencia tras otra. —me explica Jacob en voz baja—. Si no lo hacemos participe puede que pasen varios meses más donde tú, tendrás que estar presente en cada una. No hay suficiente tiempo —señala con su vista mi estómago—, y te tocaría dar a luz en Moscú. Si aceptas en menos de 15 días estaremos de vuelta y con Jasmine viajando con nosotros.

En menos de quince días repite mi mente. Tan solo ¡quince días!

No hace falta ver mi reflejo en un espejo para saber a la perfección que mi rostro es de absoluta felicidad, sin embargo no pude mantener mi sonrisa cuando vi la cara de James, quien parecía estar incómodo, susurrando no sé qué cosa con Edward. La realidad me golpeo de nuevo, al comprender que Jasmine pasaría a ser hija de él y por ende vivirá con James.

— ¡No! —chillo—; no quiero que él se entere sobre Jasmine.

Edward da cuatro pasos para estar a mi lado y dar la espalda a su amigo.

— Acepta, Bella, es la forma más rápida y segura. Piensa en Jasmine, en lo feliz que estará por vivir contigo.

— Eso es mentira —respondo.

Edward lleva sus manos a su pelo, tirando muy suavemente, en un acto de exasperación que suele usar muy a menudo. Jacob solo me sonríe, me imagino que tratando de persuadir mi estado de ánimo. No puedo decir lo mismo de James, quien ahora parece estar intrigado mirándonos desde el comedor donde comparte con la madre de Irina una taza de café.

— No traten de engañarme. Desde el momento que él se entere de todo y el juez de el fallo a su favor, la niña se irá a vivir con... — _su papá_ no pude pronunciarlo en voz alta—. ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

— No es lo que te estás imaginando —Jacob lleva sus manos a su masculina cintura—. No pueden mandar a una niña de 4 años a vivir con un _extraño,_ aunque el resultado sea positivo no deja de ser un desconocido para ella. Lo más seguro es que necesite terapia para ayudarle a comprender a su corta edad que tiene un papá. Necesitará mucho de ti para acoplarse a él. ¿Me entiendes?

— Así como lo ves con esa cara de ogro amargado —murmura Edward muy cerca de mi oído—. James no es malo.

Asomo un poco mi cabeza por sobre el brazo de Edward y lo veo sonreír mientras hojea el álbum fotográfico de Irina a la vez que Evangeline señala cada foto de cuando su hija era una niña. James se mira un poco menos agrio cuando sonríe.

— Esta bien.

Edward y Jacob suspiran al mismo tiempo. Éste último da media vuelta para dar una palmada a la espalda del rubio.

— Esta vez no voy a poder acompañarte. Pero estaré al pendiente de todo, le pediré a James que me tenga informado del proceso.

Asiento.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir con _ella_ a Moscú? —cuestiona James. Su gesto de indiferencia no me pasa por alto cuando no me dedica ni una mirada—. ¿De qué se trata todo este misterio?

De pronto tres pares de ojos me observan solo a mi; encojo mis hombros sentándome en el reposabrazos del sillón, dejando a los hombres de pie, rodeandome.

— Necesito comparar tu ADN con el de la sobrina de Isabella. —Black lo dice tan normal.

— ¡Qué diablos! —exclama James.

Miro a Edward poner su mano en el hombro de su amigo y éste lo observa interrogante.

— No estoy entendiendo nada, ¿qué tengo que ver con la sobrina de Bella?

— De eso debí hablarte desde que regresé de mi viaje con Bella. No pude hacerlo porque ocurrió el accidente de Ian, el trabajo acumulado en la oficina hizo que no pudiera explicarte lo que descubrí. —Edward gesticula cada frase con las manos con la mayor calma posible—. Isabella es hermana de... Tanya.

El rostro de James refleja un sin fin de emociones, se puede notar en sus ojos la felicidad al distinguir el brillo de su mirada, seguido por la decepción, el enojo y por último la ira que se distingue en sus facciones cuando sus cejas se juntan y las esquinas de sus labios se muestran hacia abajo, me mira fijamente y su boca parece gritar en silencio.

Se aproxima dando una zancada.

Sostengo su mirada, esperando que diga lo que quiera, pero no lo hace. Tan solo se quita su saco lanzándolo en el sofá, lleva sus manos a su cabeza, caminando de un lado al otro con un animal herido.

— No me interesa. —susurra.

— La niña puede ser tuya. —interviene Jacob. Ganándose una mirada amenazadora por parte de Edward.

James entrecierra los ojos acercándose de nuevo a nosotros.

— ¿Qué niña?

— La hija que dejó Tanya. —responde Edward en voz muy baja.

— ¿También a ella la dejó? Vaya. —el humor sarcástico de James no se hace esperar.

— Tanya murió hace meses. —revela Edward.

James se queda rígido parece estar en otro lugar muy lejos de aquí. Se sostiene de Edward y lo ve fijamente, sus ojos se han humedecido tornando su rostro rojo y desencajado. Su manzana de Adán se mueve de arriba abajo con rapidez.

Edward le da un fuerte abrazo, prestando su hombro para que su amigo se desahogue, le vuelve a dar unas fuertes palmadas en su espalda dejando que saque todo su llanto, mas el rubio vuelve a parecer ido, como si solo su musculoso cuerpo este presente con nosotros.

De pronto un sollozo grave se escucha de la garganta de James cubriendo de inmediato su cara de lágrimas, su nariz se vuelve roja y las sacudidas de su cuerpo se hacen más intensas. Desvío mi vista de ellos, con la intensión de ponerme en pie, puedo sentir mi corazón encogerse y mi pecho achicarse.

Su dolor es el mismo que el mio.

El ruido en la puerta me hace mirar hacia ella; Irina acaba de llegar de la oficina, solo observa preocupada la escena de James llorando desconsolado en los brazos de Edward, da una breve sonrisa a Black caminando hasta mi, deja un beso en mi mejilla al tiempo que soba mi vientre para dirigirse hacia Evangeline que continúa en el comedor fingiendo mirar las fotografías.

— ¿Cómo ocurrió? —musita James.

Edward me mira de reojo antes de salir fuera del apartamento. Por sus voces puedo saber que están del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta Irina desde la cocina, sirve un poco de café en una taza y lo trae a la mesa, ofrece a Jacob y éste niega. Se sienta al lado mío sin dejar de batir la cuchara en el líquido oscuro y caliente.

— Le han contado todo sobre su antigua enamorada. —dice Evangeline a modo de susurro.

Irina agranda sus ojos visiblemente preocupada. Ella también esta enterada sobre toda la verdad respecto al romance que mi hermana y James habían vivido.

— Si James acepta o no, tú viajarás conmigo mañana. —comenta Black— Tenemos todo a nuestro favor.

Se empieza a escuchar el cuchicheo de la platica de los tres sobre el comedor, mi mente solo se desconecta de ellos.

Todos están afirmando que James es el padre de Jasmine y una parte de mi también está aceptando esa versión, pero ¿qué sucederá si no lo es? Automáticamente será un doble golpe bajo para él... y para mi.

— Viajaré con ustedes. —confirma James en cuanto vuelve a entrar. Su semblante se había repuesto un poco—. Yo pasaré por ti. —dice cortante, dejándome sin palabras.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por dejar una reacción sobre cada capítulo de la historia, un beso enorme a cada una, espero me cuenten que piensan sobre este nuevo capítulo. ¿Creen qué Edward respete el pacto de amistad con Bella?**

 **Chimoltrufia69, hola, no hagas corajes, te prometo recompensare tu enojo. | adriana molina, hola, parece que la comodidad (como tú lo dijiste) se le acabo, saludos. | (guest) hola, es un gusto saber que siguen leyendo y conservando el cariño para Mamá se cayó del cielo, he pensado en reeditar de nuevo la historia, quizá a finales de éste año pueda hacerlo, saludos. | (Guest) hola, entiendo que no puedan elegir, pues es complicado cuando ambos sufren por separado, saludos. | Cary, hola, Ian es muy listo y captó rápido las intenciones de su mamá, Leah tiene que hacer grandes méritos para ganarse a sus hijos, veremos si en verdad le interesa hacerlo, saludos. | (guest) hola, no puedo actualizar como antes lo hacía porque estoy de vacaciones, deja que vuelva a la rutina y volveré a ponerme al día con ustedes. | Nancygov, hola, estoy de acuerdo contigo, él tendrá que hacer méritos para reconquistarla, saludos. | kaja0507, hola, te confieso que Black no tuvo nada que ver en la decisión de Bella, saludos. | Flor Mcarty, hola, busqué la canción y dejame decirte que es hermosa la letra, gracias por tu recomendación, saludos. | Ana, hola, Bella se merece lo mejor y a mi ver Edward lo es, solo necesita hacérselo sentir, saludos. | Vanina Iliana, hola, es que me disculpó porque no falta quien venga con sus comentarios malintencionados, aun dejandoles siempre saber que mi español no es muy bueno, pero hay una que otra persona que no lo comprende del todo, saludos. | Vivi19, hola, tu petición a sido concedida, he aquí el capítulo bajo el punto de vista de Bella, saludos. | jane2, hola, es muy comprensible el comportamiento de Bella, pues Edward no tuvo tiempo para ella en un mes, aunque sabemos la razón, no deja de dolerle. Fijate que los chicos seguirán con su papá, es un pequeño adelanto, saludos. | Daniela, hola, necesitan un tiempo para dedicarse a lo suyo y saber si su amor es de los buenos, saludos. | Elizabeth Marie Cullen, hola, sí, tú siempre en lo correcto, pues ellos necesitan organizar de nuevo sus vidas es lo que te puedo decir. Te prometo que la distancia entre ellos volverá más fuerte su amor, saludos. | alianna09, hola, en el siguiente capítulo veremos la reacción de sus hijos sobre el distanciamiento de su padre con Bella, saludos. | Yoliki, hola, exacto los dos sufrirán por lo mismo, saludos. | Adriu, hola, apoyas a Bella también? Edward debe hacer mucho por recuperarla, saludos hasta Ecuador . | Vanesa, hola, me he reído mucho con tus ocurrencias, gracias por estos dos años dándome un poco de tu tiempo y por siempre hacerme sonreír con tus palabras, te prometo que no te haré sufrir mucho, saludos. | Jane, hola, qué te pareció la reacción de James? saludos. | Lu, hola, pasará pronto, prometido, saludos. | MsMonik, hola, Leah es Leah y dicen que genio y figura, así qué, no se puede esperar mucho de ella, saludos. | Diannita Robles, hola, sigues teniendo razón y me asusta, saludos a tu bello Monterrey. | Jade HSos, hola, será un poco complicado, pero te confieso que sus hijos tendrán que ver en esa parte y no para mal , saludos. | Pera I.t, hola, Bella sabe que no fue por gusto pero no deja de sentirse mal, tienes razón, Edward deberá equilibrar su tiempo entre sus hijos y ella, saludos. | LittlePieceOfMyMind, hola, todo lo que querías sucedió en este capítulo, qué te pareció? Saludos.**

 **GRACIAS TOTALES POR LEER.**


	28. Chapter 28

**N/A:** Hola, he vuelto a la rutina, a partir de hoy, iniciamos con actualizaciones semanales. Viernes por la noche, gracias por esperar.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Bella**

Agobiada.

Ese es mi sentir desde ayer por la tarde y las horas de vuelo solo han contribuido a empeorar mi estado de ánimo; soportar a James con sus interrogantes queriendo siempre culparme de todo es realmente cansino. Le había explicado una y otra vez lo sucedido con Tanya mientras él intenta hilar los posibles porqué siempre llegando al mismo punto de partida.

También había hecho el intento porque su postura sobre mi fuese otra, al menos no deseaba seguir soportando sus malas caras, así como tampoco su tono de voz autoritario y mandón. Él fue sincero y confesó que no simpatiza conmigo, alegando que por el momento quiere manejar nuestro posible "parentesco" de la manera más cortés sin estrechar ningún tipo de sentimiento.

Entonces tenerlo al lado mío sin hablar es incómodo, si volteo hacia él solo me observa con su ceño fruncido, cada vez que tengo que usar el sanitario desgraciadamente tengo que pasar por su lugar, así que ignoro sus estúpidos bufidos. Pero no todo tiene que ser malo, no.

Irina también decidió viajar con nosotros, eso me anima a sonreír cada que su dulce mirada me contempla con un poco de pavor por ser testigo de mis pequeños altercados con James. Digamos que ella ahora es una especie de mediadora entre el rubio y yo.

― ¿Hay algún problema si me quedo en tu lugar? ―pregunta Irina, cuando me ve regresar del baño.

Solo encojo mis hombros restándole importancia.

Ella ahora va muy cómoda sentada en medio de James y de mi. Dejándome la ventanilla como entretenimiento visual, aunque finjo desinterés, no dejo de escuchar la charla entre ellos.

― Entonces…. ¿qué pasará con Victoria si Jasmine resulta ser tu hija?

James suelta un suspiro.

― Así como es ella, no dudes que me echara a patadas de la casa, seguro discutiremos los días siguientes y después de habernos dicho de todo, terminaremos juntos de nuevo fingiendo que somos felices el uno para el otro. Llevamos cinco años de ese modo, ¿qué puede ser diferente esta vez?

― Yo hablo de la niña ―recalca Irina―; ¿si ella no la quiere, qué harás?

James no responde y su silencio me hace buscar su rostro. Me inclino hacia delante; notando que Irina está igual de intrigada que yo. Él permanece con su mirada perdida en la revista de autos clásicos que tiene entre sus manos.

― No quiero hacerme ilusiones. ―murmura― He querido tanto ser padre y que de pronto tu deseo se convierta en realidad en las circunstancias más extrañas y dolidas, es un poco irreal. En este preciso momento creo que estoy soñando y siento que en cualquier movimiento que haga me despertaré y la realidad será aún más dura.

― Comprendo perfectamente lo que te pasa. ―susurra Irina, mueve su mano con timidez hasta las grandes manos de James, dándole un apretón que él retribuye con una media sonrisa―. Deseo con todo mi corazón que Jasmine sea tu hija, esa pequeña no puede tener mejor padre que tú.

Veo como James envuelve la mano de Irina en las de él, suspira de nuevo cerrando sus párpados mientras descansa su cabeza en el respaldar. Ella lo observa acomodando sus gruesas gafas con su mano libre, se recarga en su lugar sin remover su mano atrapada. Mi vista se va más adelante después del pasillo donde Jacob va sentado, agranda sus ojos cuando los míos lo pillan conmovido por la rara escena entre mis acompañantes.

Después de ver a James mostrar su lado más sensible decido que quizá no es tan amargado como lo considero. Tal vez su carácter hosco se debe a su desdichada vida amorosa que ha vivido y que para colmo mi hermana fue la causante.

De esta forma obligo a mi mente a desconectarse de todo por unas horas más, intento no pensar en nada que no sea Jasmine, dejo mis palmas en mi vientre y cierro mis ojos deseando que el sueño conforte mi sentir.

…

La llegada al hotel fue de lo más ansiosa mientras mis ganas por estrechar a Jasmine me consumian del mismo modo que mi cuerpo parecía gritar ¡descansa, por favor! Esta vez tuve que obedecer a mi razón; durmiendo 10 horas seguidas, además no había opción con Irina cuidando mis pasos. Ahora entiendo que ella está conmigo con la única intención de hacerla de niñera, no es muy difícil intuir quién está detrás de esa idea.

Edward debe tener mucha culpa.

― Irina, esto es vergonzoso. ―le digo en un intento por impedir que siga cepillando mi cabello como si fuese niña.

― Déjate consentir. ¿Sabes? siempre quise tener una hermana para cuidar de ella, y para mi, tú, eres esa hermanita.

Escuchar de su propia boca la sinceridad de sus palabras me hace abochornar una especie de alegría por saber que ella me aprecia. Por supuesto lo sabía desde hace tiempo pero ahora tengo un sentimiento especial por Irina, algo muy dentro de mi me hace querer recompensar todo ese cariño, y estoy segura que encontraré la forma de hacerlo.

Mi silencio, la hace alejarse, con el cepillo aun en sus manos camina hacia la ventana donde se concentra en ver la ciudad desde ese punto, dándome la espalda la escucho murmurar.

― Siempre estuve sola, fui criada por una mujer de edad adulta, mi madre no pudo darme más hermanos. ―voltea y me sonríe―. Desde que llegaste me siento muy feliz, me has dado una familia, la gran familia que siempre soñé tener y que pensé que ya no la tendría nunca. ¡Voy a ser tía! ―exclama― En realidad ya lo soy, Jasmine es mi primer sobrina. No veo la hora de conocerla.

La veo correr emocionada al closet, lanza el cepillo dentro de los espacios mientras se apresura a abotonar su saco suit, se mira en el espejo y desliza la palma por su estirada y perfecta coleta.

Ella es muy hermosa no solo por fuera sino también los maravillosos sentimientos que posee la hacen serlo en toda la extensión de la palabra. No me explico cómo se atreve a restar belleza a su persona con esos anteojos anticuados y su atuendo aburrido, si tan solo dejara suelta su rubia y lisa melena, se quitaría varios años de encima, lo mismo pasaría con los trajes que viste, quizá debería olvidarnos por error aquí.

Oh, Bella que ideas tan locas se te ocurren.

― Te quiero mucho ―le digo. Ella agranda sus ojos haciendo sus cejas elevar de manera graciosa. Con pasos lentos y cuidadosos me acerco, abrazándome a su delgada cintura, sin aplastar mi vientre me devuelve el abrazo―. Es mejor irnos antes que me ponga sentimental.

― Sí, quiero abrazar a esa niña y darle montones de besos. ―responde, quitando con rapidez una lágrima.

― Solo una pregunta más ―digo antes de cruzar el umbral― ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

Su rostro se torna de un rojo intenso, sonríe con nerviosismo y niega.

― Él no lo sabe.

― ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ―empiezo a interrogar caminando detrás de ella.

Irina apura el paso, dejándome en desventaja porque no puedo correr como yo quisiera.

― ¿Es algún vecino? ―grito tras ella― ¿un compañero de trabajo?

― Shh... ―se vuelve hacia mí con su dedo índice sobre sus labios, volviendo a negar―. No soy ninguna adolescente para andar pensando en chicos, Bella.

― ¿Y? ¿Acaso hay alguna edad estándar para enamorarse?

James sale de su habitacion justo cuando a mi se me da por gritar; hace una mueca de desagrado y se une a Irina quien lleva algunos pasos adelante. Los veo intercambiar palabras de forma tranquila continuando juntos su andar por el pasillo. Puedo notar que él muestra cierta camaradería con ella, así con todo, y su complexión gigantesca y musculosa parece que su imagen amarga es solo para mi.

…

Díez días después mis nervios estaban acabando con mi serenidad, no había conciliado el sueño en varias noches hasta pasadas las 4 de la madrugada, en sí, las pocas horas que llevaba dormidas no eran de suficiente ayuda con el estrés acumulado. Tuve suerte de pasar las mañanas con Jasmine, de ese modo podía convivir y entretenerla para que se dejara hacer las pruebas necesarias para la identificación del ADN. Por protocolo jurídico James no ha podido verla ni tener ningún contacto con ella, algo que según palabras de Irina lo estaba volviendo loco.

En estos días todos estábamos por volvernos locos; Garrett encabeza la lista, con sus miradas asesinas e insultos hacia mí siempre tratando de amedrentar cada que le sea necesario. Otro más podría ser James aunque se ha mantenido al margen respecto a su trato conmigo, a veces me daba la impresión de querer hablarme, pero todo queda siempre en eso, imaginaciones. Jacob era el más ocupado, con sus folders en completo orden se la ha pasado estudiando cláusulas e investigando todo tipo de datos que puedan estropear el caso. Irina, ella solo se la ha pasado insistiendo cada dos horas que necesito alimentarme y debo agregar que ha caído enamorada de mi pequeña Jasmine, tanto que ella insiste en ayudarme con el aseo personal de la niña.

― ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―pregunta Jasmine mirando con curiosidad la pequeña oficina de paredes blancas.

Yo dejo de morder mis uñas cuando mi sobrina deja besos pegajosos en mi barriga. Con sus mejillas infladas producto del caramelo que trae en su boca, intenta sonreír, al notar lo complicado decide sacar la bola de dulce y ponerlo en mi mano, así lleno de babas. Comienza a dar vueltas sobre sus hermosas zapatillas blancas maravillandose por el vuelo de su vestido de lunares rosas, y con sus manitas jugueteando en su pelo suelto comienza a tararear una canción infantil.

― Jasmine. ―la llamo, haciendo que se detenga de inmediato, sus ojos azules brillan al enfocar mi rostro―. En tres semanas es tu cumpleaños.

Da unos pequeños saltos comprendiendo a su corta edad lo que eso significa.

Su entusiasmo me hace darle una sonrisa.

Hoy es la entrega de los resultados del ADN y el juez decidió que todo se llevaría a cabo a las 10 am, hacía más de veinte minutos que la audiencia había comenzado. Jacob me explicó que mi presencia no era requerida, porque el caso se apela por parte del padre biológico.

Manteniendo la compostura con una sonrisa extendida a lo largo de mi cara, busco el sexto de basura donde tirar el resto del caramelo, hago un respingo por el ruido de la puerta.

Y mi corazón comienza un martilleo extraño, inhalo todo el aire que puedo cuando Black vestido con un elegante traje negro, me hace una seña.

Irina llega detrás de él, se acuclilla ante Jasmine dándole un fuerte abrazo que hace a la niña removerse de incomodidad.

Mis lágrimas están por derramarse, lo puedo sentir en lo pañoso de mi vista y el maldito nudo en mi garganta.

Jacob toma mi mano, debido a que mi cuerpo no reacciona y me guía fuera de la oficina.

James está de pie con los puños en alto recargado en la pared donde fotografías de jueces se exhiben a lo largo y ancho del pasillo. Me da la espalda, no veo su rostro, solo me percato de su cabeza inclinada.

Yo por mi parte abro mi boca sintiendo una sequedad en ella, quiero preguntar lo que ha pasado sin embargo mi voz no parece tener valor, tan solo termino haciendo un sonido débil, lo más comparado a un carraspeo lo suficiente para captar la atención del rubio, quien voltea a verme con una tímida sonrisa.

Mi corazón se relaja pero sigue estando en guardia.

― Es mi hija. ―revela James.

Jasmine tiene un papá.

Mi cerebro empieza a repetir.

Mi vista se fija en James.

Quien de dos zancadas llega hasta mí y me abraza con facilidad ante su imponente complexión, me estruja con un poco más de fuerza mientras yo intento alejarlo. Él comprende de inmediato que está oprimiendo mi estómago y se retira elevando sus manos en señal de disculpa.

― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―indago a Jacob, pues James parecía estar ensimismado muy lejos de aquí.

― El juez le otorgó la custodia total de la niña, bajo algunas condiciones por supuesto. Pero no es nada que él no pueda cumplir. ―responde Jacob sin poder ocultar su inmensa alegría por una victoria a su favor, se cruza de brazos y con una sonrisa arrogante observa a James.

Volteo hacia el aludido, quien ahora camina como león tirando con impaciencia de su pelo después frota su rostro tan solo unos segundos, volviendo a erguirse frente a mí.

― No sé nada de muñecas, ¡mierda! ¡soy padre! ¿pueden creerlo? ―empezó a zarandear mis hombros al tiempo que besaba mis mejillas―. Necesito verla, saber que es real… que Jasmine existe, ¡Dios qué hermoso nombre!

― Hey, hombre ―habla Jacob quitándome de las manos del _alocado_ , pasa su brazo por mis hombros en un intento por mantener mi seguridad lejos de James―. Deja de ser tan bruto, Isabella está embarazada, y habrá que devolverla sana y salva a Edward. Además tengo que hablar contigo sobre la niña, no puedes entrar a ese cuarto y decirle que eres su padre, ¿me explico?

― ¿Y yo? ―pregunto― ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

Jacob solo me sonríe antes de llevarse al rubio con él.

…

― Bella, deja de morder tus uñas. ―regaña Irina.

Ruedo mis ojos ignorando su petición.

Ahora me centro en los garabatos que Jasmine traza en la hoja que está sobre el escritorio, ella me mira con dulzura formando un pequeño puchero con sus labios rosas lanzándome un beso al aire tan solo para mi. Nuestra pequeña complicidad desaparece cuando James abre la puerta.

― Hola. ―su voz es apenas un murmullo.

Jacob también saluda con más confianza a mi pequeña. Jasmine se incorpora con torpeza refugiándose en mis brazos, esconde su sonrojado rostro en mi pecho siempre tocando mi vientre con sus manitas.

Miro a James y veo la desilusión en su cara, sigo con mi escrutinio dándome cuenta que se ha quitado el saco de vestir, luciendo su camisa gris con las mangas dobladas a medio brazo y sin usar corbata, mostrando una apariencia más relajada.

― Jasmine, cielo. ―sostengo sus mejillas con ambas manos―. ¿Quieres comer un helado?

Ella mueve su cabeza de arriba y abajo, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Se pone un poco huraña cuando el rubio intenta tocar su mano, me da los brazos en un intento por sentirse segura conmigo, Irina percatandose que no podré cargarla en brazos, lo hace por mi.

― ¿Por qué me tiene miedo? ―cuestiona James en tono bajo― ¿Qué le has contado de mi?

Me detengo, dejando que Irina siga su camino aun con la niña en sus brazos, mientras Jacob empieza a bromear ganándose la confianza de Jasmine.

― No le he dicho nada. ―respondo― Entiendo que no tengas una idea como iniciar una conversación con una niña, pero debes de tener paciencia porque te hará falta.

Me pone mala cara y sigue su andar.

Bufo.

Esto será demasiado difícil. Suspiro.

Después de dos horas seguíamos en el restaurante, habíamos hablado sobre la audiencia poniéndome al corriente de todo lo que el juez había impuesto para la niña. Las terapias al psicólogo no solo estaban obligadas para Jasmine sino también para su _papá_ y tenía que ser un año obligatorio como mínimo. Por el momento no iba a vivir con él a menos que yo estuviera viviendo con ambos y eso definitivamente estaba descartado.

Había otro impedimento para volver a América, era la nueva partida de nacimiento de la niña con su nuevo apellido dándole a James todas los derechos y responsabilidades de los que tiene un padre. Y por ello había que esperar otras dos semanas más para poder sacar a Jasmine del país. Llegando a la conclusión que Irina tendría que volver sola a reunirse de nuevo a la constructora, Jacob se quedará con nosotros para auxiliarnos en cualquier inconveniente que pueda presentarse. De ese modo habíamos resuelto como quedarnos unos días más.

― Me siento extraño ―confiesa James, volviéndome a presente― No tengo idea cómo comportarme.

Escuchar a James me hacía querer poder leer mentes, de esa manera sería más sencillo saber con exactitud su sentir. Porque verle con ese rostro lleno de frustración me daba cierta pena.

Parecía no poder quitar su mirada de la niña y aunque le sonreía, ella no le tomaba el menor interés.

Jasmine se mantenía degustando de su helado muy enajenada de que ella era el tema de conversación, tan solo sus sonrisas eran para mi y una que otra para Irina y Jacob.

― Tan solo, se tu mismo ―dice Irina―. No trates de acercarte a la niña con otra personalidad, debes dejar que te empiece a conocer como eres realmente. Estoy segura que ella percibirá tus buenos sentimientos. Tampoco trates de ganar su cariño con regalos, eso solo hará que ella busque tu persona por interés y no por amor. Debes confiar en tu gran corazón.

Los tres adultos en la mesa teníamos los ojos fijos en la chica rubia con gafas enormes, ella se incomoda con nuestro escrutinio encogiéndose de hombros.

Si mi intuición no me fallaba, podría jurar que Irina tenía cierta admiración por James.

…

La luz que se filtra por las cortinas dan directo a mi cara, lo que me hace remover sintiendo un dolor punzante en mi cadera, aprieto mis labios buscando otra posición más cómoda. Llevaba días con ese dolor logrando restar un poco de felicidad.

En estos días habíamos hecho una especie de tregua el rubio y yo; por las mañanas compartíamos el desayuno para después caminar por los jardines, después volvíamos al hotel donde Jasmine dormía su siesta, ella prefería comer en la habitación porque le daba oportunidad de mirar sus caricaturas en el televisor y en la comodidad de la cama, ya por la noche nos juntamos de nuevo para cenar en el restaurante del hotel.

Referente al avance entre Jasmine y su padre el porcentaje era el mismo que un principio aunque al menos ahora le sonreía con más confianza.

― Tía, tengo hambre. ―musita Jasmine.

Puedo sentir que se arrastra por la cama quitando muy lento mis sábanas para introducirse bajo ellas. Abro mis párpados y sus ojos azules me observan divertidos.

Su cabello está despeinado tipo una maraña de pelos de muñeca vieja, su bata de tirantes con la princesa de rapunzel en el frente esta subida por completo mostrando sus diminutos calzones morados.

Arrugo mi nariz en desapruebo y ella se ríe.

― Jasmine, tienes que aprender a no mostrar tus calzones. Ya eres una chica grande.

― Me siento fresca. ―responde arrugando también su nariz y empezando a lanzar patadas mientras continúa riéndose.

En un movimiento inesperado su pequeña pierna golpea mi vientre con fuerza haciéndome sofocar.

Intento ponerme en pie, y termino quedando de costado sin poder moverme por el dolor en mi cadera.

Cierro mis párpados a la vez que suspiro hondo esperando que el dolor pase.

― Perdón ―la escucho murmurar―, perdóname.

― No pasa nada, cariño. ―digo con mis dientes apretados, conteniendo el dolor de espalda baja― Ayúdame a ponerme de pie ¿si?

Ella intenta empujar mi cuerpo con sus manos en mi espalda, yo empiezo a sobar mi vientre mientras hago algunas exhalaciones. Después de minutos el dolor va disminuyendo, volviendo a sentir los movimientos de mi bebé.

― Tía ―Jasmine continúa empujando mi espalda― están llamando a la puerta.

Miro el reloj del buró y veo que son las 8 am. James quedó de venir temprano por nosotras.

― Abre es James.

Ella brinca con agilidad de la cama a la alfombra corriendo hasta la puerta. Me percato que abre y se queda viendo con una sonrisa a quién esté fuera.

― ¿Quién… ? ―mi pregunta se queda suspendida cuando su figura se muestra frente a mi.

* * *

 **¿Quién creen que llegó? Agradezco con todo mi corazón sus reacciones para la historia, un beso enorme a cada una. Me hace muchísimo feliz, sus alertas, favoritos y todas sus opiniones.**

 **Chimoltrufia69,** tranquila, ignora ese tipo de comentarios, un beso. **PV,** Ridícula yo? Si te has pasado los primeros 20 capítulos echando tu veneno sobre la historia y ahora te quejas porque no subo capítulo. No conforme con eso te pones a acusarme de que yo soy la que exijo comentarios, cuando nunca les he condicionado para hacerlo, ¿quién es la ridícula? Aprende a interpretar lo que lees porque claramente les he dejado saber que estaba de VACACIONES, en fin, las haters solo buscan la manera de incomodar, así que no te daré réplica. Búscate una historia de tu gusto y disfruta la variedad de fanfiction, espero que ahora seas muy feliz porque al fin obtuviste mi reacción, saludos. **paosierra,** hola, comparto tu opinión, Edward no ha sabido equilibrar su tiempo entre sus 3 amores así como tampoco le da el lugar que se merece, veremos que tanto le tocará rogar. Besos, saludos. **Vanina Iliana,** muchas gracias a ti por tus comentarios, un beso y saludos. **(guest),** paciencia, apenas volví a mi rutina, así que haré todo lo posible por actualizar por semana, saludos. **kaja0507,** es difícil lo sé, algo de los chicos viene en el próximo capítulo, espero que te guste, un beso y saludos. **mrs puff,** hola, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar opiniones en los 27 capítulos, besos. **MsMonik,** será muy feliz, prometido, besos. **Carol,** (se me había pasado tu nombre) hola, ¿qué te pareció el capítulo de hoy? Me alegro mucho que te este gustando, y veremos si Edward se pone pilas, besos. **jane2,** Edward si se ha pasado, no ha sabido dar la misma importancia a Bella y lo peor fue que intimaron, ese fue el detonante principal que incitó a la separación, pues ella se siente usada e imagina que si no pone un alto, su relación se basará solo en sexo y no en amor y hay que añadir que le caló las palabras de Leah. Oh, por cierto Irina no puede quedar con Jacob, él está casado, pero si tengo pensando en alguien para ella, ya lo sabrán muy pronto. Besos. **Cary,** se me hace que seguirás odiando a Leah porque esta mujer es bastante enfadosa y respecto a Edward esperemos que haga algo pronto por recuperar a Bella, besos. **anonimo,** empezaré a actualizar los viernes por la noche, saludos. **Elizabeth Cullen,** andaré cada semana por aquí, y sí James es el papá, saludos. **Diannita Robles,** hola, sí también pasará mas o menos eso que dices, saludos a tu bello Monterrey. **LittlePieceOfMyMind,** y sus celos seguirán yo sé porque te lo digo y también te digo que tu teoría es acertada, ¡felices vacaciones! **(guest),** hola, no narre el lemmon porque fue un poco agridulce para Bella pues ella narró su sentir y al parecer no fue muy feliz que digamos, saludos. **Ana,** no debió acostarse pero lo hizo, y eso la hizo alertarse que no es lo que quiere, saludos. **Nancygov,** al parecer lo que querías ya sucedió, Bella ya tiene a Jasmine, espero que Edward haga lo suyo, besos. **Daniela,** según mis cálculos tengo programado sacar 40 capítulos y por el momento no puedo dar capítulos extras, saludos. **Elizabeth Marie Cullen,** hola, también estoy segura que fue la mejor decisión, ella lo ama y sabe que debe poner cierta distancia porque no quiere terminar siendo solo una relación clandestina. Respecto a Leah, solo te digo que ella seguirá siendo fastidiosa porque ella es así y quizá la termines odiando más, también te confieso que el drama ya está por acabar algún otro capítulo más y ya, besos. **Vivi19,** hola, ya esta confirmado que James y Jasmine son padre e hija, y ahora solo resta agregar a la pequeña a la vida del enojon de James. También veremos si Edward hace algo por acercarse a Bella no sea que vaya a salir un nuevo galán, no sé, yo solo digo, un beso y gracias por tu apoyo. **Lidia,** exacto esa razón la hizo tomar la decisión de darse un respiro sobre su relación con Edward, saludos. **Yoliki,** bueno, no sé muy bien como ayudarte, la única es que vuelvas a poner la historia en tus alertas, besos. **adriana molina,** hola, no te preocupes, aquí sigo firme, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, un beso. **Jane Bells,** hola, ya sabes Leah seguirá actuando como siempre y respecto a James pues él seguirá con su incomodidad hacia Bella, empezarán sus pleitos pero no tan dramáticos solo incomodaran a Edward, besos. **Adriu,** hola, igual sabia que se sentirían mal por Bella pero creí necesario mirar desde su perspectiva y que ustedes supieran que realmente la pasó mal, solo puedo decirte que los chicos se darán cuenta de la falta que Bella hace en la vida de su padre (ya te dije de más) saludos a tu lindo Ecuador, besos. **Pera I.t,** hola, ambos tendrán que seguir con sus vidas y todo parece indicar que Jasmine hará más llevadera esa parte para su tía, muchas gracias por siempre leer, besos. **Vane,** hola, sí lo es, no te mortifiques, esta vez fue un poco extraño leer tu comentario sin que estés enojada conmigo, ya se me hizo costumbre que cada capítulo te enojes, besos. **(guest),** hola, no me salté ningún capítulo, lo único que pasó es que no agregue el encuentro sexual entre Bella y Edward. Preferí que ustedes echarán a volar su imaginación, pero no te preocupes ya vendrán momentos que si tendré que narrar entre nuestros protagonistas, besos. **Flor Mcarty,** gracias a ti por leer, besos.

 **GRACIAS TOTALES POR LEER.**


	29. Chapter 29

**N/A:** Hola! He tenido un pequeño percance que me ha obligado a dejar el capítulo inconcluso, así que se me ocurrió subir la continuación este próximo lunes. Si no les parece la idea me lo dejan saber para remover el capítulo y publicarlo por completo el lunes. ¿Qué dicen?

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 28**

― ¿Quién…? ―Bella se queda a media pregunta dejando sus labios entreabiertos.

Con disimulo desliza sus dedos por su desordenado cabello buscando la manera de domar su melena.

Se incorpora con algo de dificultad siempre sosteniendo su vientre con una mano bajo éste, hace una mueca quizá de incomodidad quedando de pie, dejando su camisón resbalar de manera insinuante por sus muslos apenas cubriendo lo necesario.

Es una hermosa tentación.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―cuestiona al tiempo que da media vuelta tomando la bata que está a los pies de la cama.

Me apresuro, ayudándole a pasar la suave tela por sus brazos, me acerco lo suficiente para sentir su trasero dejando un corto beso detrás de su cuello, ella da un respingo y camina lejos de mi.

Me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

― Hola. ―digo avergonzado por mi atrevimiento, llevando mis manos a estarse quietas en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

Se cruza de brazos, dejándome ver unos muy prominentes senos, a lo que ella hace un puchero de molestia intentando cubrirlos con su bata, pero no lo consigue.

Hago una nota mental de no distraerme con su cuerpo. Al menos no delatarme frente a ella.

― ¡Tío, Edward! ―la vocecilla cantarina de Jasmine me hace dejar de verla.

Ahora me centro en la diminuta mujercita de cabellos rebeldes que brinca en un pie y en otro sosteniendo su liviano peso; me acuclillo a su altura pasando mi dedo pulgar por su mejilla, la niña retuerce sus dedos con sorprendente flexibilidad a la vez que me sonríe, mostrando su hilera de pequeños y blancos dientes.

― ¿Cómo estás princesa?

Jasmine me extiende sus brazos en una clara invitación que la alce conmigo. Lo hago dejando un beso en cada sonrojada mejilla, lo que la hace reír retorciéndose en mis brazos cuando mi áspera barba de días roza su delicada piel.

― Estoy bien ―dice―; Tía Bella no está bien, le duele el bebé.

Junto mis cejas sin comprender lo que dice.

― Mi piernita le toco un poco fuerte allí donde vive el bebé ―explica con rapidez y sin aliento―. Le dolía mucho y me dijo que le ayude a ponerse de pie, yo no pude. También el otro le dolía el bebé y yo no le había tocado, ahora siempre le duele el bebé, ¿por qué le duele, tío Edward?

― Es suficiente, Jasmine. ―grita Bella desde el interior del baño.

Veo unos instantes a la puerta donde Bella está dentro y luego volteo a mirar a la pequeña risueña que está en mis brazos quien tiene sus dos manos cubriendo su boca y sus pequeños hombros alzados.

― Gracias preciosa, por cuidar a tía Bella. Ahora yo te ayudaré a cuidarla ―le doy un sonoro beso a su frente antes de ponerla en la alfombra y mirarla correr a la cama donde se sube sujetándose de las sábanas para después cubrirse por completo con ellas.

Doy un suspiro hondo intentando mantener mi buen humor.

Estaba completamente agradecido con James que me alertara sobre el estado de Isabella. Él me había mencionado en una de las tantas llamadas, que no le miraba bien, incluso había notado un cansancio extremo junto a su falta de apetito. Así que no quise esperar a que volvieran y junto a mis hijos decidí viajar a su encuentro.

En un principio Ian y Derek se rehusaron a venir conmigo porque ellos sabían el verdadero motivo de viajar a Moscú, sin embargo no les quedó otra opción cuando les di a elegir quedarse con Leah.

― ¿Y...? ―apremia Bella al salir del baño.

Cepilla su cabello húmedo con algo de rudeza mientras camina hasta la cama donde se sienta en el borde del colchón, la veo debatirse entre pedirme ayuda o no cuando pone sus zapatillas de piso y no puede subir la pequeña cremallera que tiene en la parte del talón uniendo el bonito calzado con unas tiras en la parte del tobillo.

Exhalo ruidosamente por su falta de confianza.

Me acuclillo a sus pies tomando con delicadeza su pierna y casi me hace rodar los ojos cuando pone su mano impidiendo que vea más allá de la tela del vestido amarillo que llega justo a arriba de sus rodillas.

En menos de tres segundos ella tiene puestas sus zapatillas haciéndome sonreír cuando extiende frente a mí un pequeño pote de crema humectante, el cual tomo con mis dedos frotando entre ellos esparciendo de forma uniforme por sus suaves chamorros.

― Mmh… gracias. ―dice conteniendo una sonrisa.

― Cuando quieras. ―respondo, y ella rueda los ojos.

Me apresuro a ayudarla cuando la veo incorporarse y me es imposible no poner mi palma en su hinchado vientre. Ahora con siete meses es más enorme y redondo.

― No me has dicho porqué estás aquí.

― Por ustedes ―digo rápido.

― Tú y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, ¿lo recuerdas? ―eleva su voz.

― Acuerdo que no estoy dispuesto a cumplir si tu salud y la de mi bebé están en juego. No voy a alejarme de ti.

― Eres insoportable, Edward Cullen, IN-SO-POR-TABLE ―se gira sobre sus talones para ayudar a Jasmine a vestir.

― Estaré esperando por ustedes en el pasillo, no tarden. ―le aviso sin ocultar mi alegría de sentirme vencedor.

Y al ver su mirada estoy seguro de no tentar mucho mi suerte cuando me observa con su barbilla altanera con unas ganas de saltar sobre mi cuello y no precisamente para besarlo.

Después de hacerme esperar por 45 minutos fuera de la habitación su manera sutil de desquitarse conmigo, estoy un poco inquieto por la reacción de mis hijos ante Bella, a pesar de haber hablado con ellos en las horas de vuelo, dejandoles claro que ella se merece todo su respeto, por supuesto no me fue fácil que aceptarán mi condición pero la salud de mi bebé e Isabella no están en discusión.

― Buenos días… ―dicen mis hijos al unísono cuando llegan a la mesa del restaurante, le dan un abrazo a James, y un saludo de mano a Jacob, miran a la niña diciéndole un escueto hola a Jasmine quien de inmediato les sonríe.

Bella está frente a mí, la veo inclinar su cabeza visiblemente incómoda.

Ian y Derek se sientan junto a mi ocupando cada lado donde estoy sentado diciendo sus bromas como si nada pasara, el ambiente pasa a estar tenso por parte de todos en la mesa, menos por parte de la niña que continúa fascinada con mis hijos.

― No saludaron a Bella. ―les reclamo en voz baja.

Agradezco a Jacob quien se pone a conversar con ella de no sé qué cosas mientras James intenta hacer lo mismo con la niña.

― El "buenos días" fue un saludo extendido, papá. ―responde Derek― además fue ella quien no saludo de vuelta, obvio eso no lo viste ¿verdad?

― No voy a permitir ninguna mala cara hacia Isabella, ¿queda claro?

Tan solo mueven su cabeza en un sí mudo.

El desayuno es servido y todos empezamos a ingerir nuestros alimentos mientras Bella solo baña de sirope sus panquecas una y otra vez. Parece querer evitar mirar en mi dirección pues desde hace veinte minutos ha ignorado mi conversación distrayéndose con la fruta de la niña, haciendo trozos más pequeños y dándole de comer en la boca a la vez que entabla una platica solo para ellas.

― ¿Por qué no comes aunque sea un poco?

― No tengo apetito. ―responde sin mirarme.

― Pero no has probado bocado, al menos deberías alimentarte mejor.

Muerde su labio con aprehensión a la vez que cierra sus párpados una fracción de segundos.

Sin imaginarlo venir se incorpora sin decir nada saliendo de mi vista mientras Jacob y James me observan con cara de ¿Idiota no irás tras ella?

Suspiro al tiempo que cierro mis puños y me dispongo a salir por Bella. No tardo ni 3 minutos en dar con ella; la diviso fuera del restaurante con su vista en la enorme pecera que está al fondo del lobby, con mis manos en mis bolsillos me aproximo hasta ubicarme tras su figura.

Carraspeo en un intento por captar su atención.

― ¿Hice algo que te molestó?

Voltea.

Sus ojos lucen brillosos por sus lágrimas a punto de escapar.

― No puedes obligar a tus hijos a convivir con la amante de su padre. ―murmura― No lo hagas más.

― Bella… no puedes… ―alarga su mano cubriendo mi boca, sin darme la oportunidad de continuar.

― No, Edward. Por favor no lo quiero. ―sus lágrimas comienzan a humedecer su rostro―. No puedes imaginar lo humillada que me sentí.

Su voz se vuelve rota.

― Esto se acabó, necesitamos seguir con nuestras vidas por separado.

Tomo sus manos entre las mías, primero besando su dorso con tanta ternura, entrelazo nuestros dedos, dando un paso quedando lo más cerca posible.

― Perdón si te han incomodado con sus gestos o algún mal comentario.―me disculpo, a la vez que ella niega.

― No es nada de eso. Es solo que… no es justo que los obligues a convivir conmigo cuando es obvio que no soy de su agrado. Para ellos fui yo quien destruyó su familia y no importa cuántas veces me digas que no fue así. Ante sus ojos siempre seré la villana, la mujer que se interpuso entre sus padres. ―suspira― De algún modo puedo entender su apatía hacia mí. ―simula una sonrisa― si en verdad me quieres como aseguras hacerlo deja de buscarme, solo hazlo por favor.

Mi silencio fue considerado un sí.

Lo supe desde el momento que Bella me observa con su rostro compungido, no me da tiempo a conversar sobre nosotros tan solo ha tomado una decisión que esta vez parece ser definitiva.

…

* * *

 **Estoy muy apenada por dejar el capítulo de esta forma, ya que en mis planes el drama acababa en éste capítulo, les prometo que hice todo por terminar la actualización pero mi salud no me permitio seguir, así que ustedes deciden si esperan la continuación o de plano lo remuevo.**

 **Agradezco con todo mi corazón sus reacciones para la historia, me hace muchísimo feliz, sus alertas, favoritos y sus reviews.**

 **(GUEST),** hola, comprendo tu frustración, suele pasarme con las historias que leo, saludos. **jane2,** pues fue Edward quien llegó, al parecer quiere recuperarla, el problema es que Bella no se ve muy animada, besos. **Crister11,** tienes razón, aunque James sea un gruñón con Bella merece todo el amor de su princesa, besos. **paosierra,** exacto, James siente enfado hacia Bella por lo vivido con Tanya, de algún modo la culpa a ella también, besos. **MsMonik,** también a mi me gusta esa pareja, lo tenía que confesar, besos. **kaja0507,** me encanta que hayas puesto atención a la reacción de la niña, era la clave para adivinarlo, besos. **B. Swan,** haha, no recuerdas el nombre de Jared, por cierto próximamente hará su aparición de nuevo, saludos. **Cary,** lo está, la niña merece mucha felicidad al lado de su tía y su papi, por cierto sería bueno que leyeras la continuación del capítulo, tiene mucho que ver con lo que me has escrito en tu review, te di demasiada información, un beso. **mylac,** no comprendo que tiene contra mi, ella antes comentaba y no era agresiva, pero en fin, no merece la pena recordarla, saludos. **Flor Mcarty,** sí lo es, saludos. **adriana molina,** muchísimas gracias por siempre dejar tus comentarios, un beso. **(guest),** no, ahora tus presentimientos te fallaron, saludos. **liduvina,** hola, sí era Edward, me alegro que te guste la historia, saludos. **Princesa Tibetana,** muchas gracias, me da gusto que te mantenga atrapada, aunque no lo creas no subí la verdadera versión de mi cabeza, esa era muchísimo peor, saludos. **Daniela,** más adelante vendrán esos momentos que pides, saludos. **mcalderona2,** con gusto traeré otro el lunes y el viernes de la próxima semana, saludos. **mrs puff,** pues si era Edward, saludos. **chimoltrufia69,** creo que el nacimiento esperará un poquito más o quien sabe, un beso. **Elizabeth Marie Cullen,** ya te había revelado que terminaba hoy el drama, esa era mi intención pero tuve un pequeño incidente, te confieso se me atravesó el piso y la estoy pasando mal, un beso. **Ana,** que bueno! Saludos. **Vivi19,** acaso era Edward? Creo que si, la mayoría de las veces siempre le atinas, tú mortificación por Bella está por acabar, de hecho sería en este capítulo y no pude terminarlo, un beso. **Diannita Robles,** exacto Bella ya se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Irina, saludos a tu bello Monterrey. **Pera I.t,** tu intriga por saber del misterioso visitante acabo hoy, Edward llegó para verla, otro beso de vuelta, saludos. **alianna09,** si, Edward, un beso para ti. **Adriu,** ya tenias la intuición del amor de Irina y aun falta más de ellos, ya verás como resolvere lo de vivir juntos James y Bella será divertido, ups! Ya te dije mucho, saludos y besos Hasta Ecuador. **Yoliki,** si era Edward, me alegro que tus alertas funcionen, besos. **Vane,** ay! ya mero si, tiene 7 meses. Besos. **Jane Bells, hola,** te confieso que también me encanta Irina haré algo bonito por ella, un beso.

 **GRACIAS TOTALES POR LEER.**


	30. Chapter 30

**N/A:** Lamento las molestias que ocasione; en la madrugada subí el capítulo pero lo eliminé para hacer unas modificaciones. Aquí les dejo la nueva versión, espero y guste.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 29**

…

Bella da media vuelta intentado huir de mi, sin embargo mis reflejos son más rápidos y antes de que se marche, apreso su antebrazo sin ejercer ninguna presión. Ella se remueve zafando sin problema su extremidad.

Suspira, volviendo a fijar sus ojos marrones en mi.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunto, intentando que mi voz sea fuerte y clara, pero solo sale un tímido susurro.

Bella cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho sin perder de vista a quien esté detrás de mí. Noto su seriedad en el instante, volviendo de nuevo la tensión a ella.

— Pá... —escucho la voz de Ian.

Maldigo en voz alta antes de voltear con mi hijo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —gruño.

Él parece sorprendido por mi reacción, pues su rostro se ve contrariado. Agita mi móvil frente a mí, haciéndome sentir estúpido al recordar que lo había dejado en la mesa.

— Tenías una llamada de Newton, eso era todo. —responde en voz baja.

Me tiende el celular dejándolo sobre mi mano, observo la pantalla oscura poniendo en duda lo que ha dicho, vuelvo mi vista a Ian y éste se encoge de hombros con timidez, suelto un bufido al tiempo que deslizo mi dedo pulgar por la pantalla comprobando que tengo 2 llamadas perdidas de Mike.

Ahora es mi hijo quien me mira dolido antes de girarse sobre sus talones y salir a toda prisa de mi vista.

— ¿Ahora vas a gritarle, para que tengan más motivos para odiarme? —cuestiona Bella plantándose frente a mí.

— Pensé que estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Lo hace muy seguido?

Inclino mi cabeza porque se que mis hijos no acostumbran mentir.

— Hasta cierto punto puedo comprender que no me quieran, mas no me voy a perdonar que el vínculo que tienes con tus hijos se deteriore por mi culpa. Trabaja en tu relación con ellos, no puedes perder los estribos tan solo porque lo nuestro no funciona, no trates de buscar culpables cuando somos nosotros los únicos responsables.

— Tienes razón en todo lo que me dices, lo acepto, pero ¿quién entiende mis sentimientos hacia ti? —deslizo mis manos por su cuello hasta acunar su rostro entre mis palmas— te amo, Bella, y cada día que pasa veo como te estoy perdiendo.

— Yo también siento que te pierdo —revela—, y no creas que no me duele el alma por imaginar lo que pueda ocurrir.

Toma una bocanada de aire, dejando que mis yemas limpien sus lágrimas.

— Pero lo prefiero así, antes de alejarte de tus hijos. Porque se lo mucho que te dolería si volvieran a apartarse de ti. Tú, eres todo su mundo y lo único que ellos tienen.

— ¡Por Dios! Estas dando por hecho algo que no va a ocurrir, son unos adolescentes ¿entiendes? No tardan en empezar con citas, vendrán novias, viajes con amigos, tendrán sus días buenos y otros no tanto y estaré siempre dándoles mi apoyo en cada paso. Pero no podemos hacernos los desentendidos e ignorar que ellos un día se irán a hacer su vida, ¿y yo? Estoy seguro que me lamentare el resto de mi vida si te dejo ir.

Su profunda mirada me contempla con cierto recelo, quizá dudando de lo que he dicho.

— Entonces... no me dejes ir —dice en voz muy baja mientras de sus labios se forma una débil sonrisa—. Te amo, Edward.

Siento que el piso se mueve bajo mis pies y estoy convencido que no es mas que mi maldito miedo cayéndose de mi cuerpo.

La envuelvo entre mis brazos con ternura y precaución; dejando besos sobre su cabeza, puedo sentir como sus brazos tambien se ciñen en mi cintura de forma posesiva, lo que me hace sonreír ampliamente.

— ¿Podemos mantenerlo en secreto? —cuestiona, lo que me hace tensar.

Me alejo lo suficiente para observar su hermoso rostro; ella tiene su barbilla erguida, mirándome suplicante.

Bella sabe que me tiene dónde quiere cuando me mira de ese modo. Ahora me tocaba a mi hacerlo todo por ella.

…

Puedes estar tan cerca de alguien y a la vez tan lejos… eso nos ocurrió desde ese día, y me debilidad por Bella la estaba pagando con creces, pues ella había decidido que lo mejor era aparentar estar separados delante de todos y yo accedí.

Asi estuvimos a unos cuantos pasos de nuestras habitaciones en el hotel y el distanciamiento era de un tamaño descomunal, no había cabida para miradas, mucho menos para conversaciones.

De ese modo a James le fue otorgada la nueva partida de la niña que lo señala como padre biológico de Jasmine Miller ahora con su nuevo apellido, él por su parte no quiso perder tiempo y lo primero que hizo, fue regresar a Chicago a comprar todo un nuevo guardarropa para su hija junto a Bella, quien también regreso con ellos. Claro, sin despedirse de mi, logrando que mi estado de ánimo decayese sin reparo.

Nosotros nos quedamos unos días más, trate que mis hijos disfrutarán y conocieran un poco la ciudad y aunque estuve tentado a sacar el nombre de Bella a conversación, al fin de cuentas opte por no tocar el tema de Bella con ellos, me había sorprendido al ser ellos mismos quienes quisieran saber de ella, en sí, no precisamente de Isabella, pero si mostraron cierto interés por conocer detalles del nacimiento de su nuevo hermano. Y aunque yo evitaba ilusionarme por su nuevo apego, no dejaba de ilusionarme.

Algo extraño por así decirlo ocurrió en mi regreso a la constructora y no me refiero al exceso de trabajo por el que me he visto obligado a trabajar largas horas, si no a que Newton estaba completamente enterado de todo y cuando digo todo me refiero a TODO. Agradecí que no preguntará nada porque mi estado de ánimo no estaba para contar absolutamente nada, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano la conversación pendiente entre nosotros se daría y no tanto por darle explicaciones, sino que Mike necesita verdades para tratar de entender la actitud de su hijo y eso como amigo se lo debía.

Así pasaron dos semanas entre el ajetreo de nuevos proyectos, un viaje relámpago a Springfield por un concierto de música por parte mi hijo mayor, dos nuevas visitas al Doctor por citas relacionadas con la salud de Ian.

Mientras nuestro romance clandestino como Isabella lo llama se había vuelto a pausar a causa de Jasmine, quien no lograba adaptarse a la nueva ciudad ni a las visitas constantes de James.

Otro motivo se habia vuelto entrometer entre nosotros; el nuevo empleo de Bella, apenas llevaba una semana trabajando en la recepción de una clínica dental, por supuesto que esa había sido nuestra primera discusión, yo no estaba de acuerdo en que ella trabajase en el último trimestre de embarazo, pero ¡Dios! Bella es la mujer más obstinada que he conocido y su terquedad tentaba contra mi apacibilidad, asi después de nuestra pelea y meditarlo por días, terminé aceptando su nuevo trabajo, no sin antes estar completamente seguro de que ella y mi bebé no corrían peligro en responder llamadas y agendar consultas.

Ahora comprendía lo que tantas veces Bella me había explicado; ella necesita sentir en su piel que su vida avanza sin necesidad de depender de mi.

Y en verdad estaba orgulloso del pequeño paso que había decidido dar.

…

— ¡Tío, Edward! —chilla Jasmine, corre hacia mí y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se arroja a mis piernas abrazándome con su poca fuerza, alargo mis manos, la sujeto y la elevo a mi altura, dejando un beso en cada mejilla haciéndole cosquillas con mi barba.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, princesa! —la felicito y ella asiente con una dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no has venido a verme? —pregunta, mientras me observa con sus ojitos entrecerrados.

— He tenido mucho trabajo, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible por empezar a venir cada tarde para llevarte al parque junto a tu tía Bella, ¿te gusta la idea?

Es sucio usar a la niña para verme con Isabella, sin embargo no estaba tan mal porque de verdad me gusta convivir con la pequeña y me he encariñado de ella, estoy seguro que Jasmine también le agrada estar cerca de mi, por algo siempre me hacía sentir su consentido.

— ¡Sí! —chilla tan fuerte que Evangeline asoma la cabeza desde la cocina, me sonríe volviendo a lo suyo. Jasmine cubre su pequeña boca con sus manos, a la vez que agranda sus ojos azules—. Mi tía no podrá ir con nosotros al parque —dice en voz muy baja y sin quitar sus manos de la boca—. Ella no está en las tardes.

Rio.

Mientras Jasmine no deja de verme con atención.

No puedo tener más suerte cuando mis hijos se hacen notar, dándole a la niña sus obsequios. Ella los toma un poco cohibida llevándolos a la pequeña mesa de la sala donde ya hay varias bolsas de regalos.

— ¡Oye! —dice Jasmine girando sobre sus talones, haciendo su vestido morado esponjar con gracia a la vez que sacude su cabello rubio con sus manitas—. ¿Verdad que parezco una princesa? Soy Rapunzel.

— Eres la princesa más hermosa que he visto. —respondo.

Jasmine arruga su pequeña nariz, mirándome muy enfadada.

— Le digo a ellos. —me dice, señalando a mis hijos quienes comienzan a reír por su regaño.

— Oh, si es verdad eres la Rapunzel más bonita y enana que me he encontrado. —bromea Ian.

— No la molestes, Ian, ella en realidad es muy bella. —defiende Derek— Yo sabía que Rapunzel es tu princesa favorita, espero te guste el regalo que elegí para ti.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Jasmine se acomodara en medio de los dos iniciando una amena conversación acerca de princesas.

Sacudo mi cabeza, sonriendo para mis adentros descubro que nunca me he interesado en cuentos de princesas y quizás no sea tarde en aprender, sobre todo debería empezar a conocer que existen muchas princesas y no es solo la Cenicienta con diferentes vestidos y pelucas.

Al entrar a la cocina me sorprendo al ver a James con el mandil de la madre de Irina cocinando en el pequeño espacio que tienen por terraza; doy un beso a Evangeline quien me da unas bolsas de panecillos para hamburguesas, señalando hacia mi amigo, quince incómodos pasos y estoy frente al rubio.

— No digas nada —espeta— yo quería celebrar en uno de esos lugares donde hay malditas botargas infantiles que te persiguen por todo el puto restaurante y uno come pizza hasta reventar.

— ¿Cuál fue el problema?

Arruga su frente llena de sudor mientras me observa con su rostro enrojecido. En este caso no sé si pueda estar enojado por mi pregunta o quizá, sea por el fuerte sol que hay justo a las 3 de la tarde donde él está en un balcón de menos de tres metros de ancho sin ninguna sombrilla estando cerca de una parrilla de carbón, me voy mas por la segunda opción, le sonrío dejando las bolsas de pan en la mesilla que está junto a él, ganándome un bufido de parte suya.

— Lo estoy haciendo por ella, por mi hija. —contesta— Jasmine siempre quiso una fiesta vestida como una princesa, esa que tiene el puto cabello como enredadera y vive en una torre con una bruja a la cual le canta para que no envejezca. —me le quedo viendo y el rie— ¿qué? Es verdad, te recomiendo la película, después de que la veas 30 veces seguidas le agarras cariño y entiendes que la princesa no es ninguna interesada, ella solo quería ver unas jodidas luces, podría haber pedido cualquier cosa, pero no, ella solo quiso ver unas luces flotantes y su príncipe le concedió su deseo.

— Entonces tu princesa solo quiso hamburguesas, vaya, Victoria nunca pudo meterte a la cocina, ni siquiera lo hizo...

— Ya —me interrumpe—, sé lo que dirás y no quiero escucharlo.

— Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablarlo aunque no lo quieras, porque gracias a esa mujer innombrable, ahora tienes una maravillosa razón de levantarte todas las mañanas y saber que no se puede ser tan feliz.

— Estaré feliz cuando me llame papá, cuando viva conmigo y juntos empecemos una nueva vida.

— Tal vez no falte mucho para eso, por lo pronto conformate con sus sonrisas mágicas.

Sus ojos azules muestran ilusión y eso lo hace asentir.

— ¿Cómo lo tomó Victoria? —indago.

Por mi parte comienzo a doblar las mangas de mi camisa, estaba empezando a traspirar como caballo por culpa de la intensa resolana.

— No creo que estés interesado en escuchar las blasfemias que dijo contra mi, y mira que no soy pudoroso. Dice que solo estoy inventando para verme a escondidas con Bella, que soy un asno y no se que tantos sobrenombres me ha dicho. Toda esa negación de Victoria hacia Jasmine es porque ella no acepta que pueda ser padre.

— ¿Por qué su inquietud hacia Bella? —pregunto con curiosidad.

James pone atención a varias de las carnes que están sobre la parrilla echando demasiado humo, les da la vuelta con las tenazas, chasquea los dientes molesto cuando se percata que viarias se han quemado y ahora están completamente chamuscadas.

Maldice varias veces más cuando deja sobre el plato las carnes incomibles.

Eleva su mirada hacia mí.

— Victoria cree que me gusta Bella; ya sabes se hizo toda una historia en su cabeza de ahora que ustedes no están juntos, dice que la chiquilla intentará enamorarme. —suelta una carcajada viéndome como si lo dicho fuera gracioso.

Mi rostro serio lo hace dejar de reír de esa forma estúpida.

— ¿No estás pensando que me gusta Bella?

Hago una mueca dejando que él piense lo que quiera, estoy más que convencido de los sentimientos de James y podría meter mis manos al fuego por él, porque nunca miraría a Bella de la misma forma que lo hago yo.

Solo que está vez quiero fastidiarlo.

— ¡Maldita sea, Edward! —grita malhumorado— ¿cómo puedes creer que me gusta? Es la hermana de Tanya, ¿entiendes eso?

Bueno, al menos mi mutismo sirvió para que pudiera pronunciar de nuevo el nombre de Tanya.

Sonrío y eso parece relajarlo.

— Al menos no es de mi de quién debes cuidarte.

— ¿De qué hablas? —cuestiono con rapidez.

Lo veo espolvorear sazonador encima de las carnes que acaba de poner al fuego, así también limpia sus manos con una servilleta de papel todo con total lentitud prolongando mi exasperación.

— Bella ha empezado a trabajar —revela, después de media vida de silencio—. Trabaja medio turno tan solo por las tardes; es recepcionista en una clínica dental, parece que se lleva bien con el dentista Paul creo que así se llama, incluso le ha animado a estudiar la universidad después de que tenga a tu hijo. Se ve contenta...

Por supuesto que sabía que trabajaba, pero nunca menciono a ¿Paul? ¿Ese quién es?

Doy media vuelta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, en la cocina choco con Evangeline quien me ofrece un vaso con gaseosa la cual no acepto, en la sala continúan mis hijos y Jasmine al parecer están mirando alguna película animada, el timbre me distrae y al abrir la puerta tengo que sonreír por educación a Angela, ella me abraza y Vladimir golpea mi espalda su forma tan peculiar de saludarme, los invito a pasar pero Irina ya está junto a ellos en el pequeño hall, le hago una seña, la que da como respuesta encogiéndose de hombros.

— Hola. —la suave voz de Bella se escucha desde el pasillo y es suficiente para que mi malhumor se esfume por la ventana.

¿Cómo puede ésta hermosa chiquilla tener tanto poder sobre mi?

Ella camina hasta quedar frente a mí enfundada en un sencillo vestido largo a rayas en tonos azules haciéndola lucir más encantadora que nunca, la maternidad le ha sentado bien, demasiado bien diría yo. La veo abrazar a Ang siempre con su dulce sonrisa en sus labios, ríe de las ocurrencias de Vladimir y éste pone su palma sobre su vientre logrando colorear sus mejillas por la sarta de tonterías que mi buen amigo suele hablar. Irina también se une a la conversación señala el cabello de Bella haciendo que Angela acaricie las largas hondas de su melena.

Carraspeo, captando su atención.

― ¿Podemos hablar?

Ella suspira, caminando hacia el final del pasillo donde sin pensarlo dos veces la sigo.

Se ve nerviosa, pues no deja de retorcer sus delgados dedos, apresa entre sus dientes su labio inferior sin mantener contacto conmigo.

― ¿Quién es Paul? —exijo saber.

Mi pregunta es directa, aunque no parece sosprenderla tan solo abre y cierra la boca como un diminuto pez fuera del agua.

Arruga su nariz mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

― Él es uno de los dentistas de la clínica.

― ¿Amigo?

― Tanto así como un amigo, no sé. Él es amable y atento conmigo.

Sentí las mismas entrañas removerse en mi interior; una parte de mi quería salir corriendo en este momento para buscar a ese imbécil y dejarle claro que Bella es solo mía. Sin embargo mi lado noble solo tenia ganas de abrazar fuerte a mi mujer, llenarla de besos mientras súplico por no esconder más nuestros sentimientos.

― Te amo. ―expreso con todo mi amor, tragándome todo el miedo de perderla.

Porque si, admito, estoy celoso de ese Paul.

Me concentro en disfrutar de nuestro acercamiento, doy un paso adelante sin dejarle escapatoria de huir, elevo mis manos sobre la pared, trayendo a mi mente aquel recuerdo de meses atrás donde la acorrale en casa de los Newton.

Bella no dice nada a mis movimientos tan solo se mantiene espectante, mientras las palmas de sus manos acarician con suavidad su estómago.

― Por favor, Isabella. ―susurro cerca de su oído― No puedo seguir ocultando que eres mía.

― Edward. ―responde agitada, visiblemente aturdida por mi cercanía. De pronto su nerviosismo salta a la vista intentando empujar mi torso con sus manos, alejándome de ella―. Nos pueden ver tus hijos, ellos están ahí... en la sala.

― ¿Por qué no quieres que se enteren?

― Porque no, Edward, todavía no es el momento, esperemos un poco más.

― No voy a seguir negando que estamos juntos ―refuto―; ya me canse de esconderme como si fuera un adolescente. No hay nada de malo en aceptar que nos amamos. Y para ser honesto, tus excusas sin sentido no me convencen.

— Estás haciendo esta escena porque estás celoso, ¿es eso verdad?

— Sí.

Bella suelta una carcajada logrando captar la atención de los presentes en el pequeño salón.

— Paul no tiene ningún interés amoroso en mi, te aseguro que no soy su tipo. —dijo entre risas—. Es gay.

Sintiéndome estúpido, relajo mi humor.

 **...**

Después de la fiesta de Jasmine todo empezó a ir de mal a peor referente a mi vida laboral, había acabado el mes de junio con una gran perdida en un proyecto que prometía una jugosa ganancia y el renombre de la constructora, haciéndome estar la mayor parte del tiempo de mal humor. Varios personas pagaron las consecuencias por mi pésimo estado emocional y la primera fue Leah.

No me arrepiento de haberle gritado y sacado a halones de mi casa cuando se puso a reclamar que la manutención no cubría todas sus necesidades; todavía no me cabe en la cebeza el cinismo para exigir más cuando ella nunca quiere estar con sus hijos ni apoyarlos en ninguno de los eventos extracurriculares. Ese día, recuerdo que tentó contra mi buena voluntad y terminé explotando en su contra. Desde luego después me reclamó y todas las intenciones que tenia por disculparme se desvanecieron cuando me exigió un viaje para olvidar según ella el mal momento que le hice pasar.

Desde entonces me empecé a refugiar en el trabajo, tanto que había decidido llevarlo a casa para trabajar los fines de semana, mis hijos en un principio se opusieron, pero a los días se empezaron a acostumbrar a verme siempre revisando planos en la pequeña oficina que había condicionado en la casa. Estaba dispuesto a recuperarme después del fracaso del centro comercial.

Con Bella las cosas tampoco han sido fácil aunque debo reconocer que nos hemos visto con mayor frecuencia, no me podía conformar con acompañarla a sus citas prenatales y fingir que no pasaba nada entre nosotros. Pero por el momento así vamos bien, tampoco habia dejado de llenarla de pequeños detalles, por ejemplo; un helado, algún peluche, o simplemente sorprenderla con una flor robada de cualquier jardin que su cruzase en mi camino.

― Papá ―la voz de Derek me trae de nuevo al presente―. De nuevo no vas a comer con nosotros.

Parpadeo un par de veces, viéndolo apoyado en el marco de la puerta no había notado su altura, ahora es más alto a su hermano, aunque Ian no se haya estirado ni un centímetro también ha cambiado, su cabello a crecido uniéndose a esa moda de pelo rebelde y despeinado.

Los dos siguen de pie junto al umbral; vestidos con esa ropa de indigente que nunca voy a entender, según la moda entre más aspecto viejo y llena de hoyos este la vestimenta su precio siempre será mucho mayor.

― Derek cocinó, es un asco. ―dice Ian― vamos pá, compra pizza, no quiero morir envenenado por mi hermano.

Ian siempre conseguía la forma de hacerme sonreír.

Los sigo hasta la cocina, observando el desastre en la estufa, el intento de crema de broccoli esta esparcida por la cacerola y piso.

Miro a Derek y éste solo murmura _tutorial de YouTube._

― No me obligaras a comer eso, ¿verdad? ―Ian continúa con su humor divertido a costa de su hermano.

Rio.

― Es bueno verte reír, papá, aunque sea a mi costa. ―anima Derek, dando unas palmadas a mi espalda.

― He sido un gruñón estas últimas semanas, no sé qué me pasa. ―reflexiono a medias sin ahondar la verdadera razón.

Recargado en la encimera, cruzo mis brazos bajo su atenta mirada.

― Bella... y yo, estamos saliendo de...

― Pá ―interrumpe Ian.

― No, no quiero escuchar sus pretextos egoístas. Yo he dado todo por ustedes, siempre consintiendo sus caprichos, velando sus sueños y, ¿no pueden aceptar a Bella?, lo sé, no hice las cosas de la mejor forma. Sin embargo he pagado las consecuencias.

― No tenemos nada en contra de Bella, papá. ―revela mi hijo mayor― Es cierto que hemos sido maleducados al ignorarla cada vez que hemos estado juntos, y acepto que ha sido tonto por parte nuestra. Mas no queremos verte así, metido siempre en planos y la portátil, no es justo para ti.

― Tampoco quiero verte enfermar ―añade Ian―, y eso pasará si continuas torturándote en el trabajo.

Ian rasca su cabeza mientras frunce los labios.

― Es difícil y raro para mi, decirte que vayas a buscarla y la traigas aquí. ―alza sus hombros―. No sé, si yo fuera mago, daría 3 palmadas y Bella aparecería en esta misma cocina, pero como no lo soy, ¿por qué no vas a buscarla?

Mi cara de estupefacción los hace rodar los ojos.

― Si me hubieses dejado hablar cuando intente explicarte que no tenemos nada en contra de Bella, estoy seguro que ahora estuvieras con ella. ―continúa Ian― Pá, no eres muy discreto cuando la miras, ya nos habíamos dado cuenta que ustedes traían onda.

Les agradezco abrazando a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mi mente no podía dar crédito a las palabras de mis hijos, quería detenerme a preguntar tantas cosas y a la vez salir corriendo en busca de Bella pero me veo obligado a pedir comida a domicilio y hacer limpieza profunda en mi cocina.

 **...**

Había encontrando mi propia paz en el curso de los días; estaba aprendiendo una nueva forma de convivir con Bella y mis hijos, no habíamos vuelto a hablar de nuestra relación, mas no podía pedir más cuando los miraba compartir risas con esas raras charlas de mis hijos y ella.

No puedo decir que son los mejores amigos ni que existe tal grado de confianza entre ellos, pero puedo asegurar que mis hijos empiezan a mirarla de una manera diferente. No había que ser muy astuto para entender que Ian y Derek estaban necesitados de atención y cariño materno, y a mi ver ellos sentían que Bella con su juventud era capaz de llenar esos pequeños huecos.

O cómo explico que ellos pidieran venir a ver películas a casa de Evangeline con el pretexto de mirar a Jasmine. Aun sabiendo que la niña ya está dormida.

― Tu estómago hoy se ve muy grande. ―comenta Ian― ¿puedo tocarlo? Nunca he tocado una barriga de embarazo

Bella agranda sus ojos dando su aprobación con un asentimiento.

Mi hijo no duda en deslizar su palma con delicadeza por todo el estómago, su rostro me dice que el bebé ha golpeado su mano porque Ian abre su boca completamente emocionado.

― ¡Derek, toca aquí! ―exclama―, ¡el bebé pateo mi mano!

Mi otro hijo se incorpora del sofá da tres pasos acuclillandose ante Bella, con timidez posa su palma también dónde su hermano le indica, intercambian sonrisas.

Sin percatarse con mi móvil hago una captura de los tres, guardando la imagen en la pantalla.

Pero algo no anda bien, Bella se ve tensa como si algo le molestara estaba convencido que mis hijos no habían sido los causantes de su incomodidad.

― ¿Qué sucede, cariño? ―Evangeline se adelanta a mi pregunta. Llegando hasta ella con su lento andar, acaricia su cabello con ternura, antes de volver a interrogar― ¿de nuevo los dolores?

Su pregunta me pone alerta, ¿de qué dolores habla?

No hubo tiempo para preguntas, ni respuestas porque el chillido de Bella provocó la histeria por parte de todos.

― Tranquila, amor. ―expreso, llegando a su lado mostrando mi mejor cara de serenidad. Ella me mira y aprieta con todas sus fuerzas mi mano.

― Me duele... mucho ―murmura.

Le ayudo a incorporarse con lentitud, ella mantiene sus dientes apretados y sus párpados cerrados por unos segundos.

― ¿Desde cuándo te sientes así? ―indago, manteniendo mis nervios al límite de solo pensar que Bella pueda estar en labor de parto.

― Después de las 3 de la tarde empecé a sentir los dolores.

Maldigo para mis adentros cuando veo el reloj y son las 9 de la noche.

― Debiste decirme, Bella, han pasado 6 horas desde entonces.

― Solo tengo 37 semanas... ―su voz se ve interrumpida por una nueva contracción.

― Es la recta final de gestación, la enfermera nos dijo ¿recuerdas?

Ella se queda muda cuando entre sus piernas empieza a correr un líquido incoloro que llega a sus pies.

― Llévala al hospital de inmediato, Bella a roto fuente. ―alguien murmura a mi espalda, mas no pongo atención si fue Irina o su madre.

Solo la tomo en mis brazos saliendo del lugar.

 **...**

Han pasado 40 minutos de haber llegado al hospital, Isabella está algo ansiosa y el obstetra nos ha dicho que lleva 8 cm de dilatación, todo el material quirúrgico esta listo a los pies de la camilla junto con el pequeño cunero que espera listo la llegada de nuestro hijo.

Ella no ha soltado mi mano en todo este tiempo trascurrido, al parecer eso la mantiene fuerte mientras yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que peinar con mis dedos su dócil cabello.

― Te amo. ―susurra con sus dientes apretados, mientras el monitorizacion fetal se eleva debido a las fuetes contracciones, sus lágrimas resbalan una tras otra empapando sus sienes y cabello.

― Te amo más. ―inclino mi rostro, dejando un beso en sus labios.

Comienzo a perder la calma cuando los minutos pasan y no ha venido ninguna enfermera a comprobar que mi Bella esté en condiciones para dar a luz, me dispongo a salir al pasillo, pero la mano de mi mujer aferrada a mi muñeca me lo impide.

― No me dejes, no quiero que lo hagas. ―pide, antes de soltar un fuerte grito de dolor.

― No voy a dejarte, mi vida. ―respondo, limpiando sus lágrimas con la yema de mis dedos.

Ella está sufriendo lo percibo en su mueca, que ahora refleja dolor.

― Si es niño lo llamaré Edward y si es niña Erin, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Dejo un beso a su frente, aceptando.

Como si fuese en cámara lenta todo empieza a ocurrir; cuando entran a la habitación el séquito de enfermeras y doctores, el obstetra dice que ha llegado a los 10 cm de dilatación, flexionan sus piernas mientras dos enfermeras se posicionan a cada lado, ellas empiezan a contar en voz alta siguiendo las indicaciones del ginecólogo, le ordenan a Bella que puje y lo hace. Yo limpio el sudor de su frente cuando cansada deja caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, le dicen que vuelva a pujar a la cuenta de 4 y ella vuelve hacerlo esta vez con susu labios apretados y rostro enrojecido y bañado de sudor.

Un llanto enfurecido y muy fuerte se escucha en toda la habitación, mis ojos captan un pequeñito ser enrojecido y de pelo cobrizo en brazos del Doctor, quien de inmediato limpia su rostro y succiona con un pequeño aspirador sus diminutas fosas nasales, es niña dice, haciendo mi corazón martillar a velocidad.

¡Niña!

Le ponen su pequeño gorro en su cabeza envolviendo su cuerpecito en una manta a rayas, lo hacen con total brusquedad que de mis labios salen las palabras sin pensar.

― Ten más cuidado, le puedes lastimar un brazo.

La enfermera ríe y deja a mi bebé sobre el pecho de Bella.

― Oh Dios, ¡Erin, es hermosa! ―besa su frente.

― Es hermosa como tú ―le digo a Bella dejando un fugaz beso en sus labios― Te amo mamá.

― Te amo papá ―contesta― ¿la quieres cargar?

Desde el momento que la sostengo por primera vez en mis brazos es una sensación totalmente diferente; yo soy padre de dos varones a los cuales enseñé a andar en bici y si se rompían una pierna estaba bien de eso se trata la vida, pero con ella no, Erin es una princesa, papá no dejará que nada le pase.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus buenos deseos estoy mucho mejor, el dolor cada vez es menos. Y bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo? No podía ni quería seguir postergando su reconciliación y me pareció que la llegada de su pequeña princesa era la mejor manera de volver a empezar.**

 **Agradezco con todo mi corazón sus reacciones para la historia, me hace muchísimo feliz, sus alertas, favoritos y todos sus comentarios.**

 **Chicas: Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Nairelena, mrs puff, olenka68, Crister11 y (guest) va de nuevo el capítulo.**

 **Nydiac10,** hola, gracias a ti por leer, saludos. **MsMonik,** hola, en realidad los chicos no la saludaron, se sintió ignorada y sus hormonas le hicieron sentir terrible, saludos. **jane2,** hola, tienes razón fueron las hormonas de Bella, ya le tocará a ella decir lo que sintió, besos. **LittlePieceOfMyMind,** hola, desesperantes y tercos por igual, pero ya no las haré sufrir ya tuvimos suficiente, besos. **Carol,** hola, concuerdo contigo no era el momento de mezclar los hijos con Bella, pero todo se resolvió entre ellos, besos. **Chimoltrufia69,** hola, hasta aquí llegó el drama no pienso hacerte sufrir más, un beso. **Adriana Molina,** hola, pues ya le dio la oportunidad que decías, un beso. **Diannita Robles,** por supuesto, ese fue el motivo de no poder continuar el capítulo pasado, un beso. **Veronica,** ha sido demasiado blando, pero estos meses lejos de ella la pasó mal, besos. **Nancygov,** los chicos también la pasaron mal al ver a su papá deprimido, ellos confundieron su presión laboral con tristeza por Bella pero de algo sirvió pues adoran a su papá y quieren verlo feliz, un beso. **Ana,** gracias a ti por leer, saludos. **(guest),** oh, lo siento a mi tampoco me gustó dejarlo a medias, Saludos. **Flor Mcarty,** hola, nada grave, espero te guste la actualización, saludos. **Lyd Macan,** sí, por supuesto que terminaré la historia, besos. **florcitacullen,** gracias, ya estoy mucho mejor. Jasmine vive con Bella, besos. **Daniela,** no los chicos no le harán nada, ellos no son malos, besos. **liduvina,** a Bella le ha tocado aguantar de todo, pero ella pretendia hacerse un lado para que los hijos de Edward no se alejaranima de nuevo, besos. **Yoliki,** les tocó sufrir pero ya tienen su recompensa, besos. **alianna09,** hago lo posible por actualizar, espero que en septiembre pueda finalizarla, besos. **Vane,** claro, aquí ando echándole ganas, besos. **sonia sandria,** el break duró solo este capítulo, besos. **Vivi19,** gracias a ti, tienes razón las hormonas hicieron lo suyo porque los chicos son juguetones pero no malos. Pero al ver a Edward mal, no les quedo otra que hacer un lado su apatia por Bella, besos. **Lu,** al parecer ya están bien, gracias, aquí ando de mejor ánimo, saludos. **Elizabeth Marie Cullen,** hola, ya estoy mucho mejor, adolorida, pero de mejor ánimo. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, ya no quise tenerlos separados por más tiempo, pues para mi fue demasiado drama, besos. **AnnieOR,** muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, saludos. **Pera I.t,** oh, no te preocupes, me llevé tremendo golpe en mi mano derecha e hice mal en no atenderme a tiempo. Si la pasó mal, pero hay que reconocer que lo único que Bella pretendía era que los chicos no volvieran a apartarse de su padre, aunque también las hormonas dieron guerra, besos a ti. **kaja0507,** gracias por comprender, y como dijiste los chicos se dieron cuenta que su papá está enamorado y verlo triste no les gustó para nada, besos. **Jane Bells,** hola, me alegro mucho que te guste Jasmine, así como también espero que te haya gustado el final del drama, te mando un beso (por eso te comente que estábamos conectadas). **Adriu,** hola, ya estoy mucho mejor, espero que esta nueva actualización sea de tu agrado, besos hasta Ecuador. **mrs puff,** muchas gracias por la espera, besos.

 **GRACIAS TOTALES POR LEER.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 30**

 **Bella**

— ¿Por qué no la han traído? —mi impaciencia me hace cuestionar.

Necesito volver a sentir la suavidad de su piel, impregnar mi sistema con ese olor especial mientras reconforto mi temor en su débil peso.

La noche estaba pasando lenta desde que me trajeron a una habitación postparto, mi cuerpo está dolorido y mis emociones al límite pues la ansiedad está jugando su mejor carta. Después de tener a mi pequeña Erin se la llevaron advirtiendo que debía recuperarme mientras a ella la tendrán en observación, la enfermera me aseguro que todo estaba en perfecto estado, que solo es cuestión de rutina. Con esa revelación me deje arrastrar en algún momento de la noche, el cansancio me venció, durmiendo dos horas continuas antes de que la enfermera llegará a examinar mi tensión sanguínea.

Miro a la enfermera abandonar el cuarto, cerrando la puerta con precaución de no hacer ruido.

Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios cuando miro a Edward durmiendo en el sofá que está junto a la ventana; sus brazos descansan sobre su torso cubriéndose con una frazada del frío de la habitación, sus piernas están completamente extendidas hacia enfrente y su cabeza echada atrás recargada en el borde del respaldo, su respiración parece acompasada dejando escuchar un débil ronquido de sus labios entreabiertos.

Se ve completamente exhausto.

Suspiro, palpando mi vientre un poco hinchado, sintiendo la flacidez en el.

Un chillido probablemente de enfado se escucha del otro lado de la puerta, antes de llamar con suavidad. Una enfermera de cabello corto y de ojos rasgados se asoma, me sonríe, empujando a la vez la cuna portable, el llanto se incrementa ahora de desconsuelo.

Mi corazón se contrae por estar haciendo sufrir a mi bebé.

Ansiosa intento sentarme en la cama extendiendo mis brazos en dirección a la risueña mujer de edad media quien pone en mi regazo a mi pequeño corazón.

— Erin —le digo por su nombre, cuando desesperada abre su diminuta boca en busca de alimento.

Me descubro uno de mis senos sin tener idea cómo alimentarla; aunque no fue necesario hacer mucho cuando su boca se prende a mi enorme montículo pesado. Tenso mis labios al sentir el dolor que estoy sintiendo, la enfermera se acerca enseñándome la manera correcta de sostener mi pecho con mi mano para facilitar la succión.

Una vez que el dolor pasa.

Puedo centrarme en mi niña; su rostro sonrosado y enfurecido sin ningún tipo de lágrimas que me hace querer abrazarla más a mi cuerpo. Erin es tan pequeña, que agradezco esté saludable por pesar 2,400 kg y medir sólo 44 cm.

Aún pegada a mi pecho me dedico a recorrer su rostro, deslizando mi dedo índice con tanta benevolencia como si fuese a romperla. Mi pequeña tiene sus párpados cerrados manteniendo su mandíbula en movimiento por la desesperada forma de mamar, su nariz más parecida a un pequeño botón es la cosita más hermosa que mis ojos han mirado. Mi vista sigue maravillada ahora en su cuerpo diminuto todavía envuelto en la manta de hospital, la cual descubro un poco tan solo para ver sus manitas hechas puño detenidas a la altura de su estómago el cual solo es cubierto por una sencilla camiseta de algodón en color blanco dejando ver la pinza que presiona el resto del cordón umbilical, su pañal le queda enorme y deja expuestas sus cortas y rosadas piernas desnudas, mis dedos van al la suave piel de sus pies tan pequeños, ala tiempo que deja libre mi pezón quedando quieta y satisfecha que me hace sonreír.

La enfermera me explica qué debo sacar el aire cada vez que mi bebé se alimente entonces sintiéndome inexperta, sujeto su flácido cuerpo apoyándolo sobre mi pecho dejando su cabeza en mi hombro a la vez que froto su espalda alternando con unas suaves palmadas, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando un sonido gracioso escapa desde su estómago y sale por su boca. El eructo fue bajo pero lo suficiente para la comodidad de mi hija.

La vuelvo acomodar en mi regazo, esta vez siendo testigo de lo profundamente dormida y satisfecha que está con sus labios formados en una perfecta "o".

Han pasado diez minutos, Erin sigue dormida en mis brazos y la enfermera se ha ido, confiando en mi instinto materno de poder resolver los deseos de mi bebé.

Agotada, miro a Edward sintiendo una profunda pena viéndolo en esa incómoda posición. Resignada cierro mis ojos intentando dormir.

Un llanto fuerte me hace abrir los ojos, parpadeo aturdida, centrándome en Edward detenido a los pies de mi cama cambiando el pañal de nuestra hija con total experiencia.

Me da un guiño.

— No fue mi intención que despertaras pronto. —dice, arrullandola entre sus brazos— parece que tiene hambre y si no la alimentas, se pondrá más furiosa de lo que está.

— No escuché su llanto, ¿cuánto tiene despierta? —sintiéndome culpable alargo mis manos para estrechar su cuerpo.

Erin no quiere mimos su fuerte llanto lo deja saber, dejando como única opción descubrir mi otro seno, sus pequeños labios color rosa se mueven desesperados ante mí piel expuesta reaccionando del mismo modo que la primera vez.

Esta vez intento ser valiente y no cerrar los párpados ante la succión vigorosa que mi niña efectúa. Relajando mi nervios; acaricio de nuevo su rostro hasta llegar a su cabeza donde el pequeño gorro está por salirse, mostrando un poco de pelo del mismo color al de su padre.

Escucho a Edward suspirar.

Elevo mi rostro para ver una sonrisa pretenciosa en sus labios.

— Bella, no quiero que te culpes por quedarte dormida. El cansancio físico y emocional es normal en ti, acabas de convertirte en madre. —explica, pasando un dedo por mis mejillas, apartando mis lágrimas—. Yo también estuve dormido cuando te toco amamantar por primera vez, y no voy a reprimirme porque no fui testigo del vínculo invisible que se ha formado entre nuestra hija y tú. Es un acto de amor puro e incondicional que se quedara con ustedes hasta el final de sus días, y yo solo podré integrarme según mi tiempo compartido con ella.

— Pero, no puede ser que no escuchara…

Sus labios silencian los míos en un beso fugaz.

— Tranquila… Desde ahora somos un equipo, ¿está bien?

Asiento.

Siendo recompensada con otro beso largo cargado de ternura.

…

Ha pasado un día desde la llegada de Erin, todo indica que se nos dará el alta en unas horas, aunque Edward esté muy animado siempre sonriente con las visitas, he notado el cansancio en su rostro, no ha querido moverse de nuestro lado ni siquiera para probar bocado tan solo aceptó un café que Irina le ofreció.

— Es una pena que no vayamos a disfrutar de esta hermosa beba. —externa Evangeline. Dejando a mi hija en brazos de Irina.

Me siento mal rechazar su casa cuando ella me ha tenido viviendo todos estos meses, cuidando de mí y también de Jasmine, solo que no hubo opción cuando Edward me ha insistido que lo deje cuidar de nosotras.

Es que tampoco es justo para él perderse momentos con su hija, tiene todo el derecho de querer estar cerca, disfrutando de su crecimiento, y vivir junto a mi los cambios que el pediatra ha señalado que sucederán lo primeros días de vida.

— ¡Cómo! ¿vivirás con Edward? —interroga James.

Con sus manos en los bolsillos lo veo caminar hasta donde Irina tiene a Erin, sonríe al contemplar la diminuta persona envuelta en una frazada. Para después volver su vista a mi, esperando por una respuesta.

— Sí. —mi voz sale en un hilillo.

Me refugio en mi sobrina; quién tiene rato subida en la camilla sin quererse separar de mí, beso su cabello, envolviendo su menudo cuerpo entre mis brazos.

Es una decisión difícil para mí, reconozco que James ha hecho de todo por convivir con su hija esperando por la oportunidad de poder revelar a la niña quien es él en su vida. Acepto que tiene derecho al amor de la niña, incluso gran parte de ese sentimiento se lo ha empezado a ganar a pulso, pues nunca ha dejado de insistir en ganarse aunque sea una mínima sonrisa por parte de Jasmine, en estos días transcurridos he mirado que mi sobrina comienza a ceder ante el llamado de la sangre, y gran parte de ese avance ha sido por Irina.

Su manera tan natural de ayudar a todos la hace ser admirable.

Aunque también tiene su dosis de torpeza, esa que me hace reír con ganas por sus intentos fallidos en la gastronomía, nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien que confunde el azúcar con sal, y que es incapaz de seguir a paso las instrucciones de una caja de macarrones.

Sin duda la echaré de menos.

— ¿Y yo, dónde quedo? —pregunta James, empezando a caminar por la habitación rodeando mi cama.

Edward se aclara la garganta, llamando nuestra atención.

— Vivirán conmigo, las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas para ti, ¿no veo el problema?

— Tú, no cocinas como Evangeline. —opina James— ¿De qué se alimentará Jasmine en estos días que Bella guarde reposo?

— Tampoco eres el mejor cocinero —contraataca Edward—. James, es ridículo siquiera estar discutiendo por los talentos culinarios que ninguno de los dos posee, mejor dime que no estás ideando meterte a vivir a mi casa, ¿a qué no?

— No estaría nada mal vivir con ustedes.

— ¡Eso sería genial, tío! —exclama Ian.

Él había estado muy tranquilo solo escudriñando de lejos a Erin. Pega un brinco del sofá donde estaba sentado y golpea de forma juguetona el hombro del rubio— ¿te imaginas las retas de fifa hasta la madrugada?

— Serán las mejores vacaciones de verano. —añade Derek visiblemente emocionado.

Mi vista se enfoca en Edward quien suelta un hondo suspiro de resignación.

Solo puedo reír en mi interior, al parecer James no está de broma cuando dice, que no estaría mal vivir todos juntos.

 **...**

Me sentía un poco extraña en casa de Edward, no era incomodidad sino vergüenza por invadir el espacio de los chicos, aunque habría que reconocer que ellos tienen su propio mundo en sus respectivos dormitorios. En un principio llegue a pensar que se ocultaban por no verme, mas después de 3 días viviendo en su hogar, me doy cuenta que ese es su plan para el verano; dormir hasta la madrugada y despertar al mediodía, aparecer como zombis en la cocina para desayunar cereal para despues tumbarse en los sofás a mirar sus series de televisión lo que resta de la tarde, y si de casualidad nos llegamos a topar, tan solo me preguntan por Erin, haciendo su decepción notar en sus caras cada vez que respondo, que ella duerme plácidamente.

Era cierto, mi hija duerme alrededor de 17 horas en intervalos usados para comer, sacar gases, cambiar su pañal, leerle un libro o darle baños de esponja.

— ¿Cuándo hará algo más qué no sea dormir? —me sorprendo ante la pregunta de Ian.

Él no había entablado conversación de más de tres palabras, así que, verlo entrar en mi alcoba sin ninguna tipo de reticencia, debía ser tomado como algo bueno.

Se queda ensimismado viendo a su hermana durmiendo en la enorme cuna circular que está junto a mi cama, se inclina sobre ésta, acariciando el rostro con la yema de sus dedos con tanta suavidad.

— ¿Quieres sostenerla?

Sus ojos verdes se agrandan ante mi pregunta.

Entiendo un claro ¡Sí! Cuando se sienta en el borde dela colchón y extiende los brazos.

Me deslizo de la cama removiendo las mantas hasta incorporarme, llego a la cuna para tomar en brazos a mi bebé, también remuevo su frazada color rosa, depositando su cuerpecito cubierto por un mameluco con diseños de bailarinas, dejo un beso en su frente antes de colocarla en los brazos de su hermano.

Ian parece aterrado en un principio noto sus brazos completamente rígidos envueltos en Erin, dándole confianza empiezo una platica trivial, él parece relajarse hablando de videojuegos y de los últimos juegos en línea.

Un ruido nos distrae en la puerta.

Es Derek aproximándose a nosotros, trae en sus manos un control de videojuegos sin disimular su gesto de enfado suelta un bufido.

— Agarra bien su cabecita —regaña—, ni eso haces bien.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

Derek se muestra serio ante mi pregunta, parece meditarlo unos minutos antes de mover su cabeza de arriba y abajo.

Él se ve más relajado cuando sujeta a mi bebé y la acomoda en sus brazos, dejando el peso de la cabeza apoyado en su brazo y el final de su espalda en el otro. La empieza arrullar muy lento a la vez que acerca sus labios dejando un corto beso sobre el gorro.

Él cree que no he visto porque empieza a caminar con ella en brazos, haciéndose el desentendido.

— ¡La comida está lista! —dice Edward al entrar a la habitación, alza sus cejas cuando mira a sus hijos de lo más cariñosos con su hermana, se acerca a paso lento y despeina el pelo de su hijo—. Te ves bien con tu hermana bebé en brazos.

Se vuelve hacia mi, dejando un beso en mis labios.

— Ella es muy suave. —susurra Derek.

— Es muy pequeña... creo se parece mucho a ti, pá. —expresa Ian sin quitar su sonrisa—. No te preocupes, Bella, en lo menuda tiene parecido contigo —me sonríe con inocencia haciéndome reír.

— ¿Por qué yo no tengo mamá? —interrumpe Jasmine, detenida en la puerta.

Las miradas de todos recae en mi.

— Mi hermana es tu mamá, ¿no la recuerdas? —un nudo en mi garganta quiebra mi voz.

— Sí, ella está en el cielo —dice—, aunque tampoco tengo papá.

— Si lo tienes —revelo.

Mi princesa levanta su cabeza y arruga su nariz. Corre, hasta quedar frente a mi, moviendo sus pies de adelante y atras.

— ¿Dónde está?

Exhalo ante la mirada expectante de Edward.

Ian la toma en brazos, despeina su cabello con sus dedos, depositandola sobre la cama. Jasmine baja su vestido con rapidez, cubriendo sus piernas como le he enseñado.

No es necesario pedirles que me dejen sola con ella, ellos lo hacen, llevándose a Erin en brazos.

Me acurruco junto a Jasmine, dejando que ella sea quien me abrace.

— Tu papá ha estado muy cerca de ti —comienzo— y sé que cuando sepas quien es, vas a quererlo mucho más.

— ¿Por qué no viene?

— Él fue con ustedes a comprar comida —confieso a medias.

James pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con nosotros, ha sido de mucha ayuda cuando la niña necesita supervision extra. Aunque yo sigo haciéndome cargo de sus necesidades, continuaba compartiendo mi cama con ella, como lo hacíamos en casa de Irina. Se podría decir que nuestra unión seguía intacta, no sería capaz nunca de hacerla menos. Jasmine siempre será mi primer bebé.

Llenándome de valor... completo mi revelación.

— James es tu papi.

Jasmine se desliza quedando sentada en medio de la cama, aprieta sus labios jugando con sus dedos sobre su regazo, su mirada se mantiene baja.

El silencio se hace grande.

— ¿Dime algo, princesa?

Pasan otros segundos más y ella tiene una sonrisa.

Sin esperarlo se abalanza sobre mi, colgándose a mi cuello.

— ¡Ya tengo un papá!

Se pone a brincar sobre la cama, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase.

* * *

 **Hola, un capítulo corto sobre la llegada de la pequeña Erin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado al igual que yo. Solo me resta agradecer por sus alertas, favoritos y opiniones.**

 **Adriana Molina,** hola, te alcanzo a responder antes de publicar, ese nombre es mi favorito, me encanta como se escucha, un beso. **Jane Bells,** hola, me encanta que tus conclusiones sobre la historia siempre son muy detalladas y desde luego acertadas, un beso. **Quiin94,** al parecer los chicos lo tomaron bien, Ian tiene una forma de ser muy infantil y Derek se nota más protector para con ella, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, besos. **nydiac10,** me alegro que te haya gustado, besos. **aea7,** te confieso que también me gustó, saludos. **Diannita Robles,** oh, ¿en serio? Pensé que nadie la había leído porque fue subida en la madrugada, me da gusto que ta haya gustado el cambio que le di, pues la otra versión era drama y ya no quería seguir en lo mismo, saludos hasta tu bello Monterrey. **Lali,** hola, de hecho sí, esta es una nueva etapa donde el tiempo transcurrirá muy de prisa, bueno no tanto. Besos. **LittlePieceOfMyMind,** haha, si hubieses leído la primera versión que hice, si le habrías dado con todo a Edward, besos. **Cary,** me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo pues la primera versión no fue de mi agrado, te aseguro que hubieras odiado a Edward y Bella por igual, besos. **Lu,** hola, ya nació Erin, y haré todo de mi parte por actualizar 2 veces por semana, besos. **paosierra,** hola, no, Leah estará entretenida viajando, por el momento no nos dará lata, besos. **Vane,** haha y eso que no leíste la otra versión, tus ocurrencias me hacen siempre reír, besos. **Veronica,** hola, mil gracias por tu comentario, es muy gratificante leer que gusta mi historia, un beso enorme. **Daniela,** me da gusto saber que te gustó el cambio que di, pues dude la primera vez y dije, bueno tiene que gustarme principalmente a mi, y te confieso que a mi me encantó, saludos. **Nancygov,** hola, ya era justo acabar y no encontré mejor forma que su pequeña Erin, hay algo de cierto en lo que dices de James, pero ya no quiero adelantar mucho, recibe besos. **MsMonik,** Edward necesita aprender mucho de niñas pero su instinto protector ya se activó, saludos. **Adriu,** sé que el drama fue engorroso pero necesario para resolver muchas cosas, quedan pendientes algunas y en estos capítulos saldrán solo que sin drama, besos. **mrs puff,** hola, por el momento Leah no aparecerá en acción, la he mandado de vacaciones, saludos. **LOQUIBELL,** las hice sufrir mucho, lo sé, ahora me toca recompensar, besos. **Crister11,** hola, desde siempre pensé que tenia que ser una niña, y los chicos también se van mostrando sobre protectores con su hermana bebé, besos. **Flor Mcarty,** gracias a ti por leer, saludos. **Vivi19,** hola, me agrada más saber que te ha gustado el comienzo de esta nueva familia, ya leeras como de a poco se van uniendo los chicos a Bella y me parece ya han empezado, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, un beso enorme. **Yoliki,** los chicos son encantadores, gracias por leer. Saludos. **Chimoltrufia69,** admito que batallo al escribir tu user, es mucho difícil, pero hago siempre el esfuerzo por responder siempre tus opiniones, me alegro que te haya hecho feliz la actualización, un beso.

 **GRACIAS TOTALES POR LEER.**


	32. Chapter 32

Hola, muchas de ustedes saben que soy de Texas, así como también saben lo ocurrido por el huracán Harvey. No tengo palabras suficientes para narrar lo mucho que duele mi corazón. Solo les digo que estoy bien, estoy en casa intentando volver a la normalidad. Gracias por sus oraciones y por esperar.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 31**

Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con James explicándole que Bella estaba en el dormitorio hablando con su hija. Fue suficiente para enloquecerlo, se puso a caminar por toda la estancia murmurando frases inentendibles, impidiendo que mi bebé durmiera por su verborrea.

— Ya tardaron mucho, ¿no?, tal vez se desilusionó al saber que soy su papá… o quizá está asustada por eso no salen de la habitación. Deberías ir a ver qué sucede, porque yo creo…

— Guarda silencio. —exijo.

James chasquea los dientes sentándose en el reposabrazos, acariciando con sus nudillos las mejillas sonrosadas de mi bebé.

Erin se estremece por el contacto, alarga sus cortos brazos por arriba de su cabeza y empieza abrir y cerrar sus párpados con pesadez, arruga su frente al tiempo que suelta el chupete dejando sus labios en una graciosa "o" , estira sus piernas soltando un fuerte llanto.

— ¿Ves lo que hiciste? —gruño. Me incorporo con mi hija en brazos.

Camino a paso lento arrullandola con delicadeza de un lado a otro, murmurando una canción infantil en su oído, ignorando la mirada de James.

— Pareces primerizo —se burla— ¿para qué crees que sirve el pacificador? No piensas que Bella le pone esa jirafa encima de su estómago por adorno ¿no?

Hago oídos sordos tomando entre mis dedos el curioso muñeco en forma de jirafa quien en la trompa trae sujetando el chupete, lo pongo en la boca de mi hija y ella empieza a succionar desesperada.

Escucho la exhalación exagerada de James a mi espalda.

Estoy frente al ventanal mirando la ciudad sin dejar de arrullar a Erin que ha vuelto a cerrar sus párpados haciéndome creer que duerme. Su liviano peso me facilita acercar su cuerpo a mi rostro, dejando besos en su frente, huele tan bien. Que es imposible dejar de repartir besos en ella.

Es tan hermosa que no he podido dejar de admirarla; con un solo brazo la sostengo conmigo, dejando que mi mano libre se deslice por su cabeza, sobo con la punta de mis dedos su sedoso y escaso pelo eso parece gustarle pues cuando me detengo ella abre sus ojos.

— Hola, princesa —le digo—, yo soy papá.

Sus iris verdes están atentas a mi rostro como si entendiese lo que hablo.

— ¿Sabes?, te esperé con muchas ansias, soñé tantas veces con tenerte en brazos y dormirte.

Continuo con la yema de mis dedos recorriendo su frágil cuero cabelludo mientras Erin cierra sus párpados, relajada.

Le doy otro beso en su frente, acurrucando su cuerpo hecho bolita en mi pecho.

— Es muy parecida a ti, pero en versión mejorada. —argumenta mi viejo amigo—. Ella es muy hermosa.

Me vuelvo a él con una sonrisa orgullosa, esta vez tiene mucha razón. No hay nada que objetar.

Una risita amortiguada capta nuestra atención.

Jasmine tira de la mano de Bella con tanta fuerza que en estos momentos pareciera que es capaz de mover un remolque por sus emociones contenidas. Se posan ante nosotros, la niña me sonríe de una forma contagiosa, irgue su rostro alternando su mirada entre James y su tía.

— Ya sé, quién eres.

Sus palabras apenas audibles hacen sonreír a James. Éste se acuclilla ante ella, titubeante alarga su mano a la mejilla de su hija.

— ¿Quién soy? —pregunta en un murmullo.

— Mi papá —responde Jasmine con rapidez—. Eres mi papá.

— ¿Te gusta que lo sea?

— Sí...

Apenas la niña termina de hablar y ya estaba en brazos de James; él la sostiene a su altura, girando con ella a la vez que la pequeña esconde su rostro en el cuello de su padre.

Doy un paso al frente tomando la cintura de Bella, por su semblante confundido puedo saber que ella tiene miedo de perder a Jasmine. Se abraza a mi, mirándome con ojos húmedos, beso su frente afianzando mi abrazo e intentando animar. Ella se acerca a nuestra hija dejando un corto beso en su pelo.

— Vamos. —con mi mano apoyada en su espalda baja, la guio, dándoles privacidad.

Al llegar a nuestra habitación, Bella vuelve a hundir su rostro entre mi pecho y el cuerpo de Erin, sus brazos están fuertemente enlazados a mi cintura.

— No llores —pido—; no lo hagas.

Es muy normal que las emociones la sobrepasen. Es una mezcla agridulce lo que está viviendo, por un lado es consciente que lo mejor para Jasmine es tener a su padre junto a ella, incluso puedo notar un ápice de felicidad por la niña. Sin embargo, en el aspecto sentimental es lo que la vuelve vulnerable, el apego emocional que existe entre ambas la vuelve temerosa.

Después de hacerle entender que James nunca alejaría a la niña de ella, así como tampoco se la llevaría a ningún lugar sin avisarle. Ella comprendió.

Mas no se tranquiliza por completo hasta mirar que Jasmine estaba de lo más entretenida en el regazo de su padre, no era una relación de complicidad, aún, sólo eran padre e hija aprendiendo de ambos.

Así transcurre nuestra tarde de comida china, con una Jasmine curiosa por saber toda la vida de James; amenas risas por los comentarios de Ian que nunca puede hablar con seriedad, y degustando un pastel de queso que Irina amablemente se ofreció a traer.

Habría que agradecer mucho a Irina porque sus deliciosos postres estaban salvando nuestra ingesta alimentaria.

— Me gusta que tengas fuerzas.

La sinceridad de la niña hace a todos reír cuando el rostro de James se enrojece.

— ¿Por qué te gusta? —indago. Tan solo para molestar.

La pequeña rubia me mira con ojos entrecerrados por unos segundos antes de volver a poner su concentración en los palillos que tiene en sus dedos, enredando los largos fideos en ellos para engullirlos a toda prisa.

— A mi tía le gustan con muchas fuerzas. —explica con tanta inocencia.

Haciendo a todos reír mientras Bella comienza a toser.

Confieso que ya no me causa tanta gracia haber preguntado.

— ¡Ah! —miro a Bella notando lo enrojecido de su cara.

— A que sí, tía. —la niña insiste. Esta vez mirando a Irina.

— Alguien mañana se levantará de madrugada para ir al gym. —escucho decir a James desde la cocina, tirando una carcajada.

Bufo.

— ¡Iré por el postre! —anuncia Irina, saliendo tras de James.

Mis hijos por su parte comienzan a discutir entre ellos por sostener primero en sus brazos a Erin, mientras la pequeña rubia también empieza a pedir su turno.

Suelto un suspiro, cruzando mis brazos esperando que la _chiquilla_ sentada frente a mí, deje de morder sus labios y me vea.

…

Al día siguiente me despierto muy temprano como es mi costumbre por lo general los domingos suelen ser muy ruidosos desde las primeras horas. Me remuevo entre las sábanas sintiendo un diminuto cuerpo junto a mí, sonrío, mi hija me observa con esa inquietud que caracteriza a los bebés, sus piernas patean permanentemente mientras mueve sus brazos sin sentido.

— Buenos días, princesa. —beso su frente—. ¿Dónde está mamá?

El lado de la cama de Bella está lleno de almohadas formando una barrera, evitando alguna caída. Solo niego con mi cabeza, es imposible que un recién nacido caiga, mi bebé no sabe rodar.

Mi hija toma con todas sus fuerzas mi dedo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se ve atenta a mi rostro tal parece que mi voz le es agradable.

— Algo me dice que prefieres estar en mis brazos.

La atraigo a mi pecho, dejándola boca abajo. También empiezo a frotar su espalda sintiendo la suavidad de la tela de su mameluco de bailarinas, ella está quieta escuchando los latidos de mi corazón, así empiezo a susurrar una canción hasta que el sueño nos vence…

— Buenos días, dormilones. —la suave voz de Bella se escucha muy cerca—. Se ven tan tiernos los dos con la boca abierta.

Froto mi cara con mi palma, sosteniendo con mi otra mano la espalda de mi bebé quien seguía en mi pecho profundamente dormida.

Antes de abrir mis ojos siento los suaves labios de Bella sobre los míos.

— Me gusta éste despertar. —le digo muy animado.

Ella niega subiéndose a la cama junto a nosotros, su cabello se ve húmedo, haciéndome enarcar una ceja cuando mi mirada lasciva la devora por su sexy camisón de seda.

— Irina me lo regaló —responde a mi pregunta no formulada.

Se arrodilla encima del colchón de modo que está sentada sobre sus propias piernas quedando frente de mi, la tela azul se ajusta a sus muslos volviéndola tentadora a la vez que obligo a mis ojos a dejar de verla, eso de la cuarentena se está haciendo cada día más difícil.

Entonces recuerdo que estoy molesto con ella porque anoche me rehuyó, quedándose dormida, para no hablar conmigo sobre que le gustan los fortachones.

— Con qué musculosos, ¿eh?

Suelta una risa despreocupada.

Se ve tan hermosa recién duchada que por más que evito no perderme en sus curvas, termino haciéndolo, sus senos están muy apetecibles después de ser madre, no es que antes no lo estuvieran, solo ahora puedo ver que no cabrían en las palmas de mis manos.

Erin se remueve mandando a volar mis pensamientos indecorosos muy lejos de aquí.

Esta vez la arrullo de nuevo en brazos hasta que vuelve a cerrar sus párpados.

— Lo que dijo Jasmine es verdad. —confiesa en voz baja.

Un repentino calor de incomodidad empieza a instalarse en mi pecho, Bella se percata de mis celos, riendo.

 _¿Qué es lo gracioso?_

Lleva un poco de cabello tras su oreja a su vez que aclara su garganta.

— Fue sobre una charla que tuve con Irina, estaba intentando sacarle información. —murmura. Guarda silencio por largo rato, por su mueca puedo darme cuenta que esta haciendo memoria—. Recuerdo bien ese día —dice— era un sábado por la noche, Jasmine tenía poco tiempo de estar conmigo, incluso ahora sé que no estaba dormida como nos hizo creer. Yo le pregunté a Irina si le gustaban los hombres con bíceps marcados, estaba atando mis propias teorías.

— No entiendo nada, ¿qué teorías?

— Bueno, se me ha ocurrido que Irina está enamorada y creo saber quién es.

— ¿Irina enamorada? ¿de quién?

— De James.

Una carcajada se escapa de mi boca, es tan fuerte que mi hija se estremece. Si no fuera por Erin, estoy seguro que estuviera dando vueltas por todo lo ancho de la cama, el estómago me empieza a doler y no puedo parar de reír.

Por fin el lado adolescente de Bella estaba saliendo a flote; solo a ella podría imaginar tal cosa, no es que menosprecie a Irina muy al contrario ella es demasiado dulce y noble para alguien como James.

— No vuelvo a contarte nada.

Reprimo mi risa, poniendo toda mi atención en Bella.

— Ustedes nunca se dan cuenta de esos pequeños detalles. ¡Por Dios, Edward!, ¿acaso nadie se ha fijado cómo lo mira? Sus ojos brillan cuando lo ve. Y luego cuando James habla ella siempre está atenta como si el resto no importara.

— Entonces puedo decir que también está enamorada de Vladimir, Mike y hasta de mí. —rueda los ojos, ante lo dicho—. No puedes deducir que es amor solo por su forma de mirar. Existen miles de sentimientos, quizá lo admira, no sé, Irina es amable con todos.

— ¿Crees que James sienta atracción por ella? Irina es muy bonita, estoy pensando en una nueva imagen, ropa más moderna…

— No, no harás nada, Isabella. —la interrumpo.

Con una mueca divertida, desliza su palma por mi pierna mandando calor a través de la tela pijama, es consciente que estoy siguiendo el trayecto de su mano puesto que sus labios esbozan una sonrisa traviesa, al saber lo que está provocando con su toque.

— Si buscas convencerme, te aviso que no pasará.

Su rostro se vuelve enfurruñado, se detiene, enlazando sus manos en su regazo.

— Hagamos un trato, ¿si? —pide, después de un rato—. Prometo no entrometerme si Irina niega que le gusta James. Sin embargo, si ella acepta que lo quiere —frunce sus labios, ideando alguna locura— tendré luz verde para hacer lo que yo quiera.

Cierro mis párpados al tiempo que dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola por unos segundos en el respaldo de la cama dejando escapar un hondo suspiro, me enderezo de nuevo, mirando su hermosa sonrisa en la espera de mi respuesta.

— Entiendo que sientas cariño por Irina, últimamente han convivido mucho. Aunque no lo creas también la estimo, a ella y a su madre. Sin embargo, por mucho cariño que haya, no podemos interferir en sus vidas queriendo manipular sus sentimientos. No es justo para ella.

— Pero… —me interrumpe, haciéndome poner mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

— El hecho que Irina sienta algo por James, no cambia el resultado. Él está con Victoria, y bien o mal, ellos están en busca de ese equilibrio en su relación. Todos sus problemas siempre han sido producto de la frustración de él por no tener hijos, ¿comprendes? No podemos ser tan crueles con Vic, cuando ella es la única que lo ha soportado en sus peores momentos y si bien ellos tienen sus crisis como cualquier pareja,siempre terminan resolviendolos a su manera.

La desilusión en su rostro se instala de inmediato. Sus hombros se bajaron en desánimo al igual que su mirada.

— Ven acá —tire de su mano, atrayéndola a mi cuerpo.

La abrazo, dejando un beso corto en sus labios. Ella suspira, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

— Mejor hablemos de nosotros, dime, ¿qué has decidido de vivir conmigo?

— Estoy viviendo contigo. —murmura.

— Me refiero a quedarte aquí después de terminar tu periodo de reposo. No quiero que se vayan. —mi voz es casi suplicante. La aprieto más a mi cuerpo, no dejándola moverse.

Ella ríe, ante mi arranque posesivo.

— Me quedaré con la única condición que tus hijos estén de acuerdo.

— Ellos están felices de que vivan aquí. —musito, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello— anda, ¿dime qué se quedarán?.

Suspira. Quitando de mis brazos a nuestra hija. La arrulla en su regazo y eleva vista a mi.

— No quiero alejarme de ti.

Su respuesta me hace feliz, emocionado como un adolescente, dejo un beso sobre sus cabellos mientras afianzo mi agarre.

Yo tampoco podría dejar de verlas, incluso si pudiera no volvería a la constructora en buen tiempo, sin embargo, eso no iba a ocurrir y era molesto.

También seguía siendo molesto tener a James todo el tiempo merodeando día y noche, adueñándose de a poco de mi hogar, mas me valdría una charla bastante extendida con él. Esa idea repentina de acampar en la sala era mejor que no se repitiera, con la noche de ayer tuve suficiente, sus carcajadas exageradas eran de aguantar, pero, sus estúpidos ronquidos eran insoportables, debería ser un buen tío y comprarle a Jasmine un par de tapones para sus oídos, la niña debe estar aterrada por ello, quizá no querrá volver a vivir una pijamada junto a su padre, y no la culpo.

— ¿En qué piensas?

La voz suave de Bella me hace volver mi atención a ellas.

— En que quiero pasar el domingo en la cama. No tengo intención de salir de esta habitación en todo el día. ¿Te gusta la idea?

— Me parece perfecta…

* * *

 **Bueno, un capítulo corto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Edward está que babea por su princesa, no podía ser de otra manera. También parece que necesita disfrutar un tiempo tranquilo con Bella y Erin.**

 **Agradezco con todo mi corazón sus reacciones para la historia, no se imaginan lo importante que es leerles en cada capítulo.**

 **Techu,** gracias a ti por leer, besos. **monylopez24,** gracias por tus palabras, besos. **Veronica,** hola, ya de mejor ánimo, gracias por comentar, un beso grande hasta España. **C. vallecillo,** hola, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que has dejado, un beso. **Vane,** es bueno leerte y saber que hay alguien del otro lado de la pantalla de un celular o pc que esperan por mi regreso, un beso. **Cary,** hola, tienes razón, nadie se puede resistir a la cosita preciosa de Erin, mucho menos Edward, un beso. **Adriana Molina,** hola, Jasmine mira todo a su manera , ella está feliz porque tiene un papá, esa es la magia de la inocencia, un beso. **(guest) Liz,** me alegro que te guste, saludos. **Ana,** sí es una bebé muy querida, saludos. **sonia sandria,** muchas gracias, a Jasmine también le toca ser feliz con su papi, ya lo leeras, besos. **Vivi19,** hola, ya ves como es fanfiction a veces hace de las suyas, lo importante es que pudiste leer, qué te digo de Jasmine, solo que me gustaría tener esa chispa de inocencia, besos. **jane2,** hola, espero no haberte hecho sufrir con la demora, pues lo importante es que aquí ando de nuevo. Respecto al capítulo te diré que Edward anda como pavoreal, si hablamos de Bella ni que decir , ella decidió quedarse con él, besos. **Vanina Iliana,** gracias a ti por leer, les dije que los chicos Cullen no eran malos, y Jasmine ella también es un amor, besos. **Diannita Robles,** hola, que buena memoria, estas en lo correcto soy de Texas. Respecto al capítulo, me motivan mucho tus palabras y te confieso que también me gusta Irina para él pero tal parece que no pasará, no lo sé, ¿tú qué crees? Saludos hasta tu bello Monterrey. **chimultrufia69,** me encanta que te haya traído buenos recuerdos, respecto a tu pregunta te digo que aun no sé, besos. **Flor Mcarty,** gracias siempre por leer, besos. **Crister11,** bien lo dijiste , Erin los trae vueltos locos, besos. **Daniela,** oh, me alegro que te haya gustado, besos. **Elizabeth Marie Cullen,** hola, solo te digo que no tengo pensado separar a Jasmine de Bella, al menos no lo he pensado, me gusta que la niña viva con su tía y disfrute de la bebé junto a los Cullen, saludo afectuoso, besos. **MsMonik,** hola, ya aquí de nueva cuenta, oh, me encanta que te haya gustado Erin, fue un placer escribir ese momento especial, besos. **kaja0507,** hola, te cuento rápido, es que hice el capítulo lo subí y lo deje solo 3 horas y decidí eliminarlo porque no me gustó, lo volví a editar y fue la versión que deje. Besos. **B. Swan ,** muchas gracias, saludos. **LittlePieceOfMyMind,** hola, si tuviera más tiempo escribiría mucho más de Jasmine-Bella-James, se me hace que tendré que hacer un buen espacio en mi vida para hacerlo, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para cubrir su interacción, besos. **LOQUIBELL,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar, y pues siguen prendados a la pequeña Erin, no se diga Edward, besos. **Nancygov,** el poder que tienen los bebés, bien sabemos que son irresistibles y tal parece que todo marcha bien entre Bella y Edward, besos. **Melania,** hola, fue imposible resistirse a la bebé, besos. **mrs puff,** qué bueno que te guste, besos. **Quinn94,** hola, no me había sido posible actualizar, a veces las cosas no resultan como queremos, estoy en deuda con ustedes, besos. **Jane Bells,** hola, bien lo dijiste fue mágico, así también fue para mi escribirlo, no quise enredar mucho a Jasmine solo me deje guiar por su deseo de tener papá sin tantas complicaciones. Un beso enorme. **Pera I.t,** me parece que se corto el comentario, entonces adivinare que te ha gustado, besos. **Yoliki,** hola, si todo bien, no sé porque pero siempre te imagino con mucha energía, besos. **nydiac10,** a mi también me encanta el nombre de Erin, bueno , los chicos no se resistieron a su hermanita, besos.

 **GRACIAS TOTALESPOR LEER.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 32**

El domingo había pasado entre cambio de pañales y quejidos por parte de Erin, ella estuvo incómoda la mayor parte del día que nos fue imposible que durmiera media hora continua. Bella habló por más de una hora con Evangeline, ella le tuvo la paciencia para explicarle un par de cosas sobre bebés, llegando a la misma conclusión que yo. _Cólicos._

Me asomo a la cuna.

Al menos hoy se ve relajada con sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados de su cabeza, se había dormido con una ligera camiseta amarilla de manga larga y cubierta solo por su pañal. Sus diminutos pies tampoco tiene ningún tipo de calcetines los puedo ver porque la manta que debería de cubrir su cuerpo está arrugada bajo ellos.

Miro el buró, que semanas atrás siempre estaba en perfecto orden con un solitario reloj/alarma sobre él. Sin embargo, hoy no se podia estar mas feliz de verlo lleno de cosas de bebé; paquetes de toallitas húmedas, extractor de leche, termómetro de infantes, varios frascos de medicinas para bebés, sonajeros.

Sonrío.

Volteo a la cama. Bella sigue dormida sobre su costado con su cabello esparcido por la almohada y varios mechones cubriendo su bello rostro. Tiene su brazo encima del torso de Jasmine, quien duerme serena en los brazos de ella, ambas cubiertas bajo las mantas.

Me aproximo a su cara dejando un beso sobre sus labios, antes de escuchar sonar el timbre con insistencia.

Arrastro mis pies descalzos de forma sigilosa para no despertar a nadie, aunque no creo que alguien pueda despertarse un lunes por la mañana en plenas vacaciones de verano.

Tropiezo, enredando mi pie en la base del columpio de Erin —maldigo entre dientes— volviendo mi vista hacia el silencioso pasillo, me sobo discretamente el pie justo en el dedo chiquito, echo un vistazo a la sala de estar, mirando la cama improvisada con mantas de _princesas_ , las muñecas revueltas en la alfombra.

Niego. Haciendo una nota mental.

 _Contratar una empleada doméstica._

Me apuro a la puerta porque el timbre no cesa.

— Buenos días, Edward. —saluda James bajo el umbral.

Elevo mi mano pasándola por mi cabello.

James se hace camino, arrastrando con él una valija. Rodea sin problema la montaña de juguetes, sentándose en el sillón individual, se pone a curiosear una muñeca que está sobre el mismo sofá, tomándola entre sus manos.

— Te ves pésimo —murmura, viendo mi estado indigente en el que estoy convertido esta mañana. No podría ser de otra manera, cuando tu hija recién nacida no puede dormir.

— Gracias. —respondo— mi hija, lo vale.

Asiente. Dejando sobre el reposabrazos la primera muñeca de Erin.

Se pone de pie por unos instantes mientras desabotona su pulcro saco negro, volviendo a sentarse con un pie encima de su rodilla.

— ¿Te vas de viaje? —pregunto, señalando la maleta que está en el piso.

Rasco mi cabeza a la vez que también me siento en el sofá frente a él. A diferencia de James, mi ropa es un desastre, un pantalón pijama a rayas y una camiseta de algodón manchada por el vómito de mi bebé, agradezco que sea gris y no se note.

— Me salí de casa. —responde al instante.

Se queda callado por un buen tiempo, no sé, quizá minutos que para mi son horas, haciéndome impacientar.

— Volví a discutir con Victoria. —murmura tan bajo que tengo que leer sus labios.

Le pongo atención, notando su rostro ojeroso. Parece que él tampoco la pasó bien.

— ¿Ahora cuál fue el motivo?

— Victoria quiere conocer a Jasmine. Quiere que le diga que ella será su mamá, le expliqué que por el momento no es conveniente, según lo dicho por la psicóloga. No me cree. Se puso histérica, peleamos, ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre.

Frota su cara, soltando un suspiro.

— Te juro que cada vez es más insoportable convivir con ella.

No le digo nada tan solo me quedo escuchando con atención todo lo que quiera decir. Tampoco le doy un consejo después de media hora, no tiene caso desgastarse hablando con él, cuando se de memoria lo que hará. Él y Victoria están envueltos en una relación destructiva que lo único que se espera de ellos, es mirar quién se harta primero y decide terminar en Santa paz.

— Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. —le digo, después de un largo silencio.

— Gracias. Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

Me agradece, dando una palmada en mi hombro, entornándose hacia el pasillo en donde está la habitación de invitados.

Tumbado aún en el sofá cierro mis ojos —suspiro— sabiendo que necesito una ducha.

…

Entre la comodidad de casa y la locura por querer cuidar todos de mi hija, los días transcurren deprisa. Seis semanas después del nacimiento de Erin todo estaba tomando su propio curso, ella comienza a dormir más horas durante la noche, lo que en realidad es de gran alivio para nosotros, así también estaba más atenta a las figuras de colores brillantes y con sonido. Nos encantaba oir sus balbuceos cada que alguno de nosotros se postraba frente a ella, es realmente adorable mirar sus gestos cuando me ve llegar de la oficina, que es imposible resistirse a tenerla en brazos la mayor parte de la tarde.

— Se buena con mamá —le digo, dejando un beso en su frente.

Erin me mira sin dejar de succionar su chupete, balanceándose de un lado a otro en su columpio musical.

— Se hará tarde. —dice Bella desde el comedor con su vista clavada en la pantalla de su tableta.

Ella también se había recuperado, volvió a su peso y se habia hecho de una beca para estudiar la universidad, en 3 semanas comenzaría a estudiar psicología. Aunque en un principio intenté rehusarme porque no estaba de acuerdo en que Erin estuviera en una guardería por largas horas, me tranquiliza saber que no estará toda la semana, pues ella había elegido un horario flexible estudiando por las tardes. Así tendré tiempo suficiente para ayudar a cuidar de ella, sin necesidad de estar tantas horas en ese lugar.

Es un gran reto para Bella; alternar su maternidad con las clases, sin embargo estoy convencido que podrá hacerlo y yo no puedo hacer menos que apoyarla.

— Estaré pendiente del móvil —le digo—, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme.

Rueda los ojos, acercándose a mi.

Sus pantaloncillos cortos le van muy bien, sus muslos siempre lucen torneados en ellos.

Suelto un largo suspiro, rodeando su cintura entre mis brazos. Una vez más tengo que reprimir mis ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella y tomarla. No había pasado nada entre nosotros desde el nacimiento de nuestra hija, ambos acordamos esperar. Primero por ordenes del ginecólogo, segundo por Jasmine con quien compartíamos habitación, aunque debo agradecer que James se quedara a vivir en casa, así la niña se había mudado a su dormitorio y eso fue aun peor, porque Bella ponía de pretexto la cercanía de los cuartos, alegando que solo nos dividía una delgada pared y ellos podrían escuchar lo que hacíamos. Ese día me moleste tanto que dormí a Erin en medio de los dos, grave error, porque desde entonces mi bebé prefería dormir en la cama.

— Quiero que dejes de preocuparte por nosotras. —susurra, trayendo mi mente al presente. Se pone de puntillas sobre sus pies, enlazando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello—. Disfruta tu tarde con los chicos.

Me inclino capturando sus cálidos labios en un beso lento cargado de todo mi amor. Afianzo mis manos en su cintura atrayéndola a mi cuerpo, la escucho gemir tan bajo cuando me empiezo a frotar en ella. Alentado por su entrega, mis labios abandonan los suyos, siguiendo el camino de su garganta, lamiendo, mordisqueando su piel hasta su cuello donde succiono con fuerza.

— Ed...ward…, no —con voz entrecortada, me aparta de ella.

La miro atónito, por el modo repentino de alejarme de su piel.

— Alguien puede vernos. —comenta con una sonrisa pícara— anda —pega una palmada a mi trasero— la película empezará en unos minutos, si llegan tarde los chicos se molestaran contigo.

— Me desquitare por lo que has hecho. —amenazo en broma, volviendo a unir mis labios a su boca, retengo entre mis dientes su labio inferior, mordiendo con suavidad.

Jadea.

Y ahora soy yo quien se aleja, dejándola con una terrible mueca de excitación.

Le guiño un ojo desde el umbral, antes de cerrar la puerta.

…

Las tenues luces se iluminan en la sala de cine mientras en el proyector aparecen las diminutas letras reproduciéndose a gran velocidad. Algunas personas muestran rostros de temor pero la gran mayoría cuchichea sobre el fiasco de la película.

Nosotros nos hacemos paso entre la multitud hasta llegar al kiosko de golosinas.

Ian se adelanta a la dulceria volviendo a rellenar su vaso con gaseosa, lo veo sonreír ante la chica que está del otro lado del mostrador, para después sumirse en una platica más profunda. De vez en cuando la veo mirar en nuestra dirección, luciendo avergonzada al ser pillada.

Por mi parte intento entablar una charla con mi hijo tan solo obteniendo monosílabos como respuestas.

Aunque Derek no lo admita nunca, puedo saber a que se debe su tristeza. Hoy cumple 16 años y Leah no se ha manifestado de ningún modo para felicitarlo.

— ¡Listo! —exclama Ian, al llegar de nuevo a nosotros.

Saco mis manos de los bolsillos, caminando junto a ellos hasta la parte exterior.

— ¿Quieren ir a cenar? —pregunto, antes de subir al coche.

Derek niega, manteniendo el rostro cabizbajo de todo el día. Ian por su parte se encoge de hombros sin dejar de sorber de la pajilla del vaso.

— Hay un nuevo restaurante de comida tailandesa —añado—, me han dicho que es muy bueno.

— Quiero ir a casa —pide Derek.

Sin pensarlo doy un fuerte golpe al volante, antes de frotar mi rostro con mis manos, volviendo a estampar mis puños en el maldito volante. Sacando mi coraje contra esa mujer. Leah sabe que al dañarlos a ellos lo hace conmigo. Ella es consciente de todo lo que causa, por eso no responde sus llamadas y evita siempre verlos con sus excusas absurdas.

Es cruel. Perversa.

¿Y si la busco?

Maldita sea... el diálogo nunca ha sido parte fundamental en nosotros.

Azoto la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria al bajar del auto, las personas que caminan en el estacionamiento me miran con desconfianza. Marco su número, ignorando los murmullos de la gente, tiro un poco de mi pelo esperando por su respuesta y el buzón de voz me hace maldecir en voz alta.

— No es necesario que le llames a mamá. —murmura Derek, asomando su cabeza por la ventanilla del coche—. No puedes reclamarle algo que no ha nacido de ella.

Chasquea los dientes, antes de salir.

Estamos recargados en el auto sin hablar, de pronto su rostro se irgue, mirándome.

— Ella siempre ha sido así —dice en voz baja—. Debería de estar acostumbrado.

Lo atraigo, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

— Quizá... —me quedo callado, buscando una justificación razonable.

— No digas, papá. —expresa mi hijo, después de mi silencio.

Lo miro a los ojos cuando siento una palmada en mi hombro, Derek me da una tímida sonrisa, volviendo a subir al coche.

Resignado, dejo escapar una exhalación. Convencido que las excusas sobre Leah para ellos, ya no serán creíbles como en su niñez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bella**

— Muévelo un poco más a la izquierda —le digo a James. Éste rueda los ojos, pero hace lo que le pido—. ¡Quedo perfecto!

Camino 4 pasos atrás mirando fijamente el gran cartel de cumpleaños colgado justo encima del comedor, —sonrío embelesada— al mirar los globos de colores pegados al techo.

Miro tambien a mi hija, entusiasmada, desde su portabebé, pues sus pies y manos no dejan de sacudirse sin control, mirando el decorado de globos.

— ¡La mesa de postres está lista! —anuncia Irina. Asoma su cabeza desde la cocina, sonriendo.

Levanto mi pulgar hacia ella.

— Es hora de ir por la tarta —digo.

James se me queda viendo y hace un bufido.

— Tú nada más te la pasas dando ordenes —espeta.

Esbozo una gran sonrisa, haciéndolo enojar.

Era curioso que a pesar de llevar conviviendo todo estas semanas juntos, James seguía resistiéndose a hacer las pases conmigo.

Cada día que pasa caigo en cuenta que es un gran hombre y por ende un gran papá. Jasmine ha sacado a flote al hombre divertido, sin embargo, no puedo decir que conmigo sea del mismo modo que con su hija. A mi, me sigue tratando con la punta del pie, llevándome la contraria en todo lo que pueda y siempre metiéndose con mi sazón.

Es un completo troglodita.

Medito un poco el sobrenombre _¿troglodita?_ No, no es así; él es solo un hombre con un gran corazón que no ha sabido elegir bien a su compañera de vida.

Sin poder evitarlo mi corazón se encoge de tristeza.

Mi hermana le había marcado de una forma profunda, le hirió tanto que él se castigaba con su esposa. Tal vez esa sea la razón de aceptar ese juego de Victoria.

— ¿Vas a seguir de mandona o me acompañas a la pastelería?

Parpadeo ante su cuestionamiento, en sí, no por lo que dice, mas bien por cómo tira de mi. No me da tiempo a hacer nada, tan solo veo de un borrón el ascensor dónde me empuja.

— ¡Oye! —me quejo.

Froto con mis dedos la piel enrojecida de mi muñeca.

— ¿Si te caigo tan mal, por qué no invitas a Irina?

— Ella me da miedo.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Si tu coeficiente intelectual fuera elevado, yo te explicaría con gusto.

— Lo dices, tú, ¿en serio? —cruzo mis brazos, mirando a James presionar los botones del ascensor—. Un hombre de 40 años, quién no sabe lo que quiere. Que prefiere jugar al desubicado con tal de no enfrentar su realidad.

— ¿Quién crees que me convirtió en esto?

— Es estúpido que me culpes —murmuro.

Su silencio me enoja.

Me enoja más porque me da la espalda, ignorándome como es su costumbre. El sonido del ascensor me distrae, las puertas se abren. James sale primero que yo, dando zancadas hasta el aparcadero.

 _¿caballeroso?_

Aún molesta, camino tras él.

Pasan 15 minutos, lo sé, porque el reloj de su camioneta indica la hora, sin ninguna precaución se detiene con un movimiento brusco, en el primer sitio que ve desocupado.

 _Estúpido troglodita._

Voltea a mirarme antes de bajar de la cabina con su peculiar sonrisa burlesca, sabe que estoy aterrada por su forma de conducir.

Aún con mi corazón latiendo violentamente, pongo mi mano sobre mi pecho sintiendo su acelerado palpitar mientras bajo de su flamante camioneta nueva, dándole un fuerte azote a la puerta, haciendo las alarmas disparar.

— ¡Qué diablos te pasa! —chilla.

 _¡Jodete!_ murmuro tan bajo, cuando paso por su lado.

Nuestra espera en la pastelería no fue ni 10 minutos. De regreso, el sonido de la música de _Linkin Park_ en la cabina era un volumen bastante alto, ese tipo de alto para no saber nada de tu acompañante.

Muerdo mi lengua para no hablar, solo que a veces no funciona.

— Por qué no preguntas todo lo que quieras saber.

James me mira unos instantes, volviendo su atención a la carretera.

— ¿Alguna vez te habló de mi?

El tono esperanzador de su voz me hace cuestionar ¿por qué no seguí mordiendo mi lengua?

— Nunca mencionó tu nombre. —respondo, mirando fuera del cristal.

El atardecer había caído en la ciudad cubriendo las nubes de ese color anaranjado rojizo.

— ¿Sabes? No quiero odiarla. —menciona, después de un largo silencio—. Ella me dejó a Jasmine, y mi hija es suficiente para mi. Mi niña es mucho más de lo puedo merecer. Prefiero quedarme con los buenos momentos, es lo que se hace ¿no?

Ajusta el volumen de la emisora radial dejando escuchar la canción _leave out all the rest_ inundar el pequeño espacio. Es su manera de decir, que no quiere saber nada más.

 **...**

Después de llegar al apartamento, James no ha vuelto a entablar conversación conmigo. Tan solo lo he visto murmurar con Irina mientras Jasmine está sobre sus hombros.

No me quejo, solo me da la impresión que yo no encajo en la charla de esos tres.

Mi bebé se remueve en brazos captando mi atención; Erin chupa con verdadera hambre su pequeño puño.

— No, eso no se hace. —le digo, quitando su manita de su boca. Ella arruga su entrecejo, soltando un fuerte llorido—. Bien, Erin, es hora de tu biberón.

Habíamos decidido alimentar a nuestra hija de los dos métodos para facilitar su adaptación en la guardería. Aunque, todavía no le daba mucha gracia la leche en polvo.

El sonido de un mensaje de texto en mi movil me hace sonreír. Veo la pantalla y automáticamente beso la mejilla de mi bebé. Ian había sido cómplice en organizar conmigo la fiesta sorpresa de Derek. Con sus ocurrencias se había encargado de entretener a su padre y hermano. Mientras él se hacía cargo de invitar a sus amistades.

— ¡Ya vienen! —les grito al grupo de adolescentes.

Las luces se apagan quedando en completo silencio.

Arrullo a Erin dándole tranquilidad cuando distingo que la puerta se abre, la estancia se ilumina, los chicos corean el feliz cumpleaños entre gritos y abrazos por parte de algunas niñas que se abalanzan sobre un sosprendido Derek.

— ¿A quién se le ocurrió esto? —masculla Edward, sin dejar de mirar al montón de adolescentes adueñados de la sala de estar.

No hace falta voltear a ver a Irina ni a James, puedo sentir sus miradas sobre mi, culpandome de todo.

— Fui yo —digo en voz alta.

Los ojos de Edward vagan por la decoración del techo hasta llegar a mi, sonríe, acercándose a nosotras. Toma a Erin en sus brazos, abrazándome a su costado al tiempo que deja un beso a mi frente.

— No lo hice todo sola. Ian fue un gran aliado.

Lo escucho exhalar mientras contempla a sus hijos; ellos están conviviendo con amigos de su edad, haciendo cosas de adolescentes.

— Gracias —murmura.

— Ahora te toca hacer tu parte. —le digo, cambiando de tema—. Seras el encargado de todos esos niños; no se te olvide, que a un adolescente no puedes dejarlo solo en una casa ajena.

Sostengo en brazos a mi bebé.

— Yo estaré ocupada con Erin, antes de que acabe con sus manos.

— ¿Las habitaciones tienen pestillo?

Su pregunta me hace negar.

— Debiste hacerlo. Aquella pareja de allá —señala al fondo—, parece que la niña quiere comer la boca de ese chico.

James hace una broma respecto a los fogosos adolescentes; entretanto Irina me sigue a la alcoba. Cierra la puerta tras ella, dejando a Jasmine correr a la cama, subiéndose en ella.

Erin llora cuando su espalda toca el mullido colchón de su cuna, sus lágrimas empiezan a humedecer su sien hasta llegar a su escaso pelo. Mis nervios aumentan cuando ella se altera, mis dedos tiemblan tirando un poco de la leche en polvo que intento vaciar en el biberón con agua. Después de dos intentos, agito la botella.

Llama mi atención el silencio de mi bebé. Miro la cuna, ella succiona con exasperación el chupete que Jasmine sostiene para ella.

— Erin tiene mucha hambre. —dice Jasmine.

— Lo sé, princesa. Siento mucho haber causado su llanto.

— No me gusta cuando llora —reconoce—, me dan ganas de llorar a mi también.

De pronto empieza a repartir besos cortos en las mejillas húmedas de mi hija, mientras los espasmos de Erin no le evitan succionar con hambre su biberón.

— Te quiero mucho —expreso, recorriendo con la punta de mis dedos su cabello rubio platinado.

Jasmine eleva su cabeza, dejando de besar a Erin. Me sonríe, acurrucandose con mucho cuidado en mi regazo.

— Te quiero más, tía.

Mi corazón se regocija porque se cuan sinceras son sus palabras.

— No quiero interrumpir —Irina también se acerca a nosotras—. Le prometí a Jasmine una pijamada, ¿puede quedarse esta noche en casa? Solo será esta noche.

— No lo sé —dudo—, James debería decidir.

— Él está de acuerdo. Y me dijo que hablara contigo para saber lo que decidas.

Parpadeo. Pero, ¿qué le pasa a ese hombre?, si James nunca ha tenido esa tipo de cortesías conmigo. Hacia lo que le venía en gana sin consultarme siquiera.

— Entonces, esta bien.

Mi niña me agradece besando nuestras mejillas con tanta ternura para después salir despavorida a su habitación, llevándose a Irina con ella.

 **...**

Desde hace media hora no se escucha ningún ruido en la casa, lo más seguro es que los amigos de Derek ya se hayan marchado.

23 horas marca el reloj.

La lamparilla del buró ilumina la habitación muy tenuemente, Erin sigue en su cuna vestida con un pequeño camisón rosa con sus pies sobre su manta de borregos, ella es una pateadora que detesta estar cobijada.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —pide Derek, asomado su cabeza en la puerta.

— Por supuesto.

Se queda a los pies de la cama, sonriendo hacia la cuna. Aprovecho su distracción en acomodar mi bata, cubriendo mi piel expuesta con ella.

— ¿Cómo te la pasaste? —pregunto, rompiendo el silencio.

Él sonríe sin mostrar sus dientes, deslizando sus manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero.

— Bien —musita—. Es la primera vez que festejo mi cumpleaños con amigos. Creo volveré a repetirlo el próximo año.

— ¡Qué bien!

— Te guarde un poco de tarta en la cocina.

— Oh, no tenias porque hacerlo, era solo para ustedes.

— ¿No la molestó el ruido?

— ¿Eh?

— Me refiero a mi hermanita, ¿no se puso necia?, nosotros intentamos no hacer mucho escándalo, pero las chicas son muy gritonas.

Dijo ¿hermanita?

— No, no, Erin ha dormido muy bien.

— ¡Oh! —murmura— Bueno, será mejor que te deje dormir también a ti. Papá nos dio permiso de dormir en casa de un amigo, allá seguiremos la fiesta en su alberca.

— Diviertanse mucho, sanamente.

Asiente.

— Gracias, Bella. —sonríe con sus frenillos asomándose de sus labios—. Eres genial.

Sacude su mano, dando media vuelta tan rápido que apenas distingo que desaparece por la puerta.

Me dejo caer sobre las almohadas, dejando escapar una sonrisa tonta.

— hola, amor. —saluda Edward bastante alegre.

Se aproxima a la cama dejándose caer de espalda sobre el colchón mientras ríe.

— ¿Estás borracho?

— No, solo estoy muy feliz. —se endereza sobre sus codos, mirándome—. Eres increíble, Bella. No tienes una idea de lo feliz que estaban mis hijos. Tanto, que no quise borrar sus sonrisas, los deje ir a casa de un amigo de ellos. No sin antes hablar con el padre del jovencito, prometió cuidarlos bien.

Más animado que de costumbre, empieza a narrar lo ocurrido en el pequeño festejo adolescente. La tarta esparcida por todo el comedor que los mismos chicos tuvieron que limpiar antes de irse, le arranca una sonora carcajada, me imagino que recordando la escena. Dejando un lado el padre escricto que a veces pretendía ser, me confiesa que les dio espacio a todos de sentirse en ambiente, sin andar merodeando cada cinco minutos. Que él y James terminaron metidos en la pequeña oficina recordando su época universitaria, bebiendo vodka, suficiente valor para el rubio quien había salido en busca de Victoria.

— Es tarde —le corto su verborrea.

Resopla, volviendo a tumbarse de espalda.

— Cada vez te adueñas más de mi. —tira de mi pierna con tanta fuerza, que termino sobre su cuerpo sin darme cuenta. Chillo por la sorpresa, haciéndolo reír, quita algunos cabellos de mi frente, acariciando mi rostro con la yema de sus dedos—. Te amo, Isabella Swan.

— Te amo, Edward Cullen. —susurro sobre sus labios.

Le doy un beso duro, salvaje, apasionado.

Muerdo con fuerza su labio inferior, ganando un gemido, mis labios empiezan a recorrer su mandíbula, deslizo mi lengua por su cuello, mordisqueando su piel, jadea a la vez que sus manos presionan mis caderas con las de él.

— Por favor, Bella —súplica—, te necesito.

Me alejo de su rostro; sus labios están hinchados y el inferior tiene una marca morada.

Le doy otro beso igual de fuerte.

Entonces recuerdo lo que me hizo en la tarde y mi lado malvado me hace sonreír.

— Lo siento, amor. Tengo hambre.

Sin decir nada más, salgo de la cama con mi mano cubriendo mi boca para no reír de la cara de Edward. Me detengo detrás de la puerta, lo escucho maldecir y estoy tentada en volver, cuando la puerta del baño se escucha cerrarse de golpe.

Después de cerciorarme que Erin seguía profundamente dormida, me acerco a la puerta del baño, el ruido de la ducha se escucha del otro lado, giro el pomo y éste tiene pestillo.

Desilusionada, salgo a la estancia. Todo esta en completa oscuridad, tan solo iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna la cual se filtra por el ventanal.

Este juego de resistencia se me esta yendo de las manos.

Contemplo una vez más las estrellas en el firmamento oscuro, esta vez no suspiro, tan solo me recargo en el marco del ventanal, perdiendo mi vista en algún punto del cielo estrellado.

— Una moneda por tus pensamientos. —susurra Edward en mi oído, sus brazos se aprietan en mi cintura, tirando muy lentamente de mi.

Suelto una risita nerviosa, cuando besa mi cuello. Me remuevo y él afianza su agarre.

— No, ahora no te me escapas. —sentencia.

...

* * *

 **Hola! Agradezco mucho sus favoritos, alertas y cada comentario que me dejan, sin duda me han dado mucho ánimo para seguir.**

 **Veronica:** es muy fácil, lo más seguro es que lees desde tu celular. Bueno, al ingresar a alguna historia (sea cual sea el idioma) fanfiction te pregunta si lo quieres traducir, solo dale en dónde dice traducir y automáticamente se convierte al idioma que está configurado tu celular. Te aclaro que no siempre se traduce completo, ya que hay palabras que de plano no se pueden traducir debido al modismo que hablamos (en este caso escribimos) Esperó haberme explicado bien, de cualquier forma puedes preguntarme con toda confianza. Suerte!

 **Jane2,** hola, opino igual que tú, algo falta pero mi mente me sigue jugando malas pasadas, besos. **Cary,** hola, todo el amor que Bella le tiene a Jasmine la hace temerosa pero parece ser que no durará siempre de ese modo, besos. **Diannita Robles,** No puedo decirte mucho sobre James e Irina, saludos. **Quinn94,** mucho mejor, te mando besos. **MsMonik,** hoy supieron un poco de Leah y Jared saldra mas adelante, besos. **Nancygov,** todo empieza a volverse más cómodo para la familia, besos. **Jane Bells,** solo te digo que Edward está muy desesperado por el largo tiempo de abstinencia, un beso enorme. **Jade HSos,** hola, sí, sus vidas parece estarse acomodando con el pasar del tiempo, saludos. **aea7,** esperemos que sea de la mejor manera, saludos. **LittlePieceOfMyMind,** estoy muy agradecida con tus buenos deseos. Retomando la historia, pues tal parece que todos se han ido integrando de la mejor forma, besos. **Vivi19,** hola, muchas gracias por tus ánimos, de verdad los valoro demasiado porque sin duda sus palabras son las que me impulsan a seguir cuando todo se complica, un beso grande. **Adriana Molina,** hola, hoy tuviste poquito de Leah, besos. **Daniela,** solo te digo que todavía no sé, haha me encantó eso de los celos, besos. **Elizabeth Marie Cullen,** hola, ahora estoy bien, gracias. Me dió risa eso que mencionas de un descuido con la cuarentena, como veras, Edward está más que encantado con la idea de no seguir respetando su tiempo de abstinencia, un beso grande. **LOQUIBELL,** hola, muchas gracias, tienes razón, al parecer la vida de todos está llevándose tranquila, besos. **Pera I.t,** hola, ya todo bien. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, besos. **Vane,** haré todo lo posible por escribir más sobre las niñas, besos. **Adriu,** me alegro tanto que te haya gustado el capítulo, abrazo Hasta Ecuador. **Yoliki,** gracias a ti por siempre dejar un comentario, besos. **Veronica,** hola, muchísimas gracias por tus oraciones. Recibe un abrazo de vuelta. **Vanina Iliana,** muchísimas gracias a ti por leer, besos. **flor Mcarty,** hola, qué bueno que te guste, saludos. **nydiac10,** muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, besos. **Techu,** hola, me da ánimos que te guste el capítulo. Acá vamos de a poco volviendo a la normalidad, besos. **mrs puff,** Erin es una amor, besos. **C. Vallecillo,** hola, es un gusto saber que les agrada, besos.

 **GRACIAS TOTALES POR LEER.**


	34. Chapter 34

Abrazo fraterno a los países afectados por los desastres naturales, mi corazón y oraciones están con las víctimas del huracán Maria y los sismos que continúan sintiéndose en el país vecino. Pido a Dios que ustedes y sus familias estén a salvo. Oremos por el planeta, no perdamos la fe. **#FuerzaMéxico #FuerzaPuertoRico**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 33**

 **Bella**

Intento zafarme de su agarre una vez más haciendo que sus brazos se ciñan con intensidad alrededor de mi cintura; sus labios hacen camino del cuello a mi boca, cierro mis párpados dejándome llevar por la sensación. Siento su mano acariciar mi espalda hasta llegar a mi hombro la suave tela resbala por mi piel, ha quitado mi bata.

Abro mis ojos para ver su rostro iluminado por la escasa luz del exterior, su semblante es de un león hambriento, su mirada ahora felina me dice que no soporta más el rechazo.

— Quiero comenzar de cero. —dice, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos mis labios. Los desliza tan lento, que me hace vibrar con su toque—. Déjame explorar tu alma… y quedarme aquí. —susurra, poniendo su mano sobre mi pecho—.

Mi corazón se agita ante su toque.

— Ed... ward... —su dedo se presiona en mi boca.

— Shh... no digas nada. Sólo déjate llevar.

Acaricia mi mano, llevándola a su boca, besando con premura cada centímetro de piel. Mis ojos siguen cada paso, volviendo mi respiración pesada.

Su brazo se engancha de nuevo en mi cintura, me envuelve con presión. Cierro mis ojos cuando sus labios encuentran los míos, su lengua se adentra en mi boca, gimo. Casi no puedo respirar, su beso avasallador me esta dejando sin aliento, mis manos empujan su pecho desnudo, en busca de oxigeno. Él se da cuenta, parece que esta en la misma situación, ambos estamos agitados.

Su frente sudorosa se pega a la mía.

— Esta noche voy hacerte mía —murmura— en cada rincón de la casa.

Vuelve a besarme esta vez con delicadeza, ahora sus dedos se posan en mis hombros tocando mi piel con ansiedad, sostiene entre sus dedos los delgados tirantes de mi camisón, deslizandolos por los lados.

Acuna mis senos por sobre la tela comprobando lo pesados que están, mis pezones se irguen ante sus provocaciones, arrancando un gemido que se amortigua en su boca.

Sus manos dejan de atormentar mis pezones yéndose a los tirantes nuevamente, los rompe. Abro mis párpados, miro el camisón resbalar por mi cuerpo, uniéndose a la bata que yace en el suelo.

— Aquí no... —logro decir cuando su boca se adueña de mi cuello.

Desnuda. En la penumbra. Ventanal.

Mi cerebro no procesa mis pensamientos en orden, solo puedo sentir lo que sus caricias están logrando en mi cuerpo.

Quiero decirle que se detenga, no quiero hacer esto aquí.

Jadeo.

Creo que he perdido mi voz y ahora sólo hago sonidos guturales.

Su lengua se desliza de mi cuello hasta el centro de mis senos, mi vellos se erizan, mi respiración se acelera. Su boca se ciñe en mi montículo, chupando esa parte con verdadera devoción y, yo no recuerdo mi propio nombre.

— Abre las piernas —ordena.

No entiendo, ¿para qué?

Mi cuerpo entero se estremece cuando lo veo arrodillarse ante mi.

No, no, no, no. Él va a hacer, lo que creo, que va a hacer.

Su lengua desciende por mi tórax dejando sus manos en mis pechos, amasandolos por unos segundos más. Eleva su vista, me sonríe travieso antes de meter su cara entre mis piernas, gime fuerte cuando su lengua llega a mi núcleo.

Edward me está... Dios..., si lo está haciendo.

No tengo cabeza para describir la sensación, tan solo tengo la necesidad de mover mis caderas en busca de más fricción mientras mis manos se niegan a soltar su pelo, empujandolo en busca de más de lo que su bendita lengua está provocando.

Mis extremidades se agarrotan cuando un calor se produce en mi vientre, me sostengo de la cabeza de Edward sintiendo mis piernas debilitarse.

— Edward —susurro en medio de mi clímax—, te amo.

No sé en qué momento se incorpora, besa mis labios haciendo que saboree mis propios jugos. Me tumba lento sobre la alfombra, abro mis piernas, acogiendo su peso. Estoy tan subyugada ante las sensaciones, que cuando me penetra no siento dolor como había creído que pasaría, tan solo una pequeña molestia por su intromisión.

Sus acometidas son suaves, y no estoy de acuerdo.

— Más... más fuerte.—ruego.

Sonríe presumido, su pelo está despeinado y algunos más se pegan en su frente por la sudoración. Acuno su rostro acercandolo a mi, lo beso.

Sus embestidas se vuelven fuertes, en cada una, lo siento más profundo... más dentro... más mío.

— Bella, me voy a correr —murmura con voz enroquecida—, te amo.

Muerdo su hombro cuando lo siento vaciarse dentro de mi, haciéndome alcanzar mi propio orgasmo.

Su cuerpo se desploma encima del mio, se queda estático unos segundos antes de salir, dejándome esa sensación de vacío. Se rueda sobre el piso, tirando de mi.

Descanso mi cabeza sobre su pecho sudoroso, sintiendo trazar líneas en mi espalda con la punta de sus dedos.

Uno mis labios a los suyos, mordiendo un poco su carne, él jadea en respuesta a la vez que da una palmada a mi nalga.

Intento levantarme, necesito ver si Erin sigue dormida. Edward vuelve a tirar con fuerza de mi.

— Aún no terminamos —gruñe—, nos falta la cocina, el baño, el pasillo y todo lo que se nos atraviese en el camino a nuestra alcoba.

Niego divertida.

Mas la diversión desaparece cuando me pone en sus brazos, caminando hacia la cocina.

 **...**

Muevo mis caderas al ritmo de mi tarareo, vierto la mezcla sobre la maquina wafflera esparciendo algunas nueces trituradas.

— El olor a waffle es simplemente, ¡delicioso! —dice Ian llegando a la cocina—. ¿Puedo pedir doble ración?

— Claro que sí.

— Despertaste muy feliz. Nunca te había visto tan contenta. —vacila.

Me vuelvo hacia él; para mirarlo comiéndose la fruta del tazón, me sonríe y yo también lo hago.

— ¿Piensas vivir aquí?

Su pregunta me desconcierta. Mi sonrisa se desvanece y él lo nota. Despacio me giro, volviendo mi atención al tazón con mezcla que no dejo de batir.

Se acerca; puedo verlo por el rabillo del ojo que continúa comiendo uvas mientras observa lo que hago.

— Yo… yo no quiero incomodar. —respondo, haciendo un intento porque mi voz se escuche fuerte.

— ¿Cuándo hablas de incomodar, te refieres a tus cantos exorcizados?

Desvío mi vista del waffle recién salido hacía Ian; su pelo desordenado igual que el de su padre, me hace imaginar que así se miraba cuando tenía su edad. Debió ser muy asediado por las chicas pubertas, esto último intento sacarlo de mi cabeza por mi propio bien.

— Hablo de ustedes. No quiero causar ninguna molestia en su casa. —digo.

Chasquea los dientes.

— Me gusta que nos cocines. —revela— También me gusta oírte cantar, aunque lo hagas horrible, nunca alcanzas las notas. —ríe.

Lo fulmino con la mirada y éste se encoge de hombros.

— Tus pasos de baile también son ridículos. Pero eres tú, sin máscaras, sin pretensiones.

— ¡Oye!, no lo hago tan mal.

Rueda los ojos.

— De verdad gracias, Ian. Ustedes se han portado maravillosamente, no sólo con Jasmine, ni conmigo, sino también con Erin. No tienes una idea de lo importante que es para mi, que la quieran a ella.

— No podría no quererla, Erin es adorable. —dice con sus mejillas enrojecidas—. Además, ella es la bebé más hermosa que he visto, me gusta que sea mi hermana. Solo espero que también yo le guste a ella.

— Estoy segura que ustedes serán sus favoritos.

— Yo, más, ¿verdad?

Niego.

— Te ayudaré a poner la mesa. —avisa.

— Bella —me llama, antes de ir al comedor—; me caes bien.

Mi sonrisa se mantuvo la mayor parte del desayuno, por supuesto que para Edward no pasó desapercibido el trato de su hijo hacia mí. No externó su curiosidad tan solo se quedó al margen, observando con cierta emoción nuestras interacciones.

De igual forma el almuerzo y la cena fueron amenas; era divertido convivir con ellos sin sentir miedo a causar alguna incomodidad.

Otra cosa que estaba agregando mayor felicidad eran mis noches; ahora despues de alimentar a mi bebé, Edward se encarga de ella, dejándola dormida en su cuna. Dándome espacio de concentrarme en mis próximas asignaturas.

— Edward... —me quejo.

Él me ignora besando mi hombro, me desconcentro de la pantalla de la tableta, llevo un poco más de media hora intentando estudiar, aunque no he podido avanzar cuando Edward no deja de mordisquear mi piel de una forma apasionada.

— Necesito estudiar —susurro.

— Yo te necesito a ti.

Un sonido bajo sale de mi garganta cuando sus dientes muerden el lobulo de mi oreja. Cierro mis ojos dejándome llevar. La suavidad de las sábanas se sienten en mi espalda cuando me recuesto sobre ellas, acunando el cuerpo de Edward entre mis piernas.

…

— ¡Tía! —chilla Jasmine arrojándose a mis brazos.

La elevo a mi altura, dejando besos cortos en sus mejillas. No la había visto en un día entero y la echaba de menos. Ella correspondió a mis mimos echando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

— ¿Dónde está Erin?

— Ella duerme, cielo. Le di una ducha porque estaba inquieta y se quedó dormidita.

Jasmine frunce el ceño en desapruebo.

La risa de Irina capta mi atención; plantada en la sala de estar con su vestimenta de siempre y melena suelta, ¿melena suelta?, sí ¡al fin! Su cabello largo cae sobre su hombro de forma natural, sonríe nerviosa cuando se percata que la he descubierto mirando con bastante curiosidad por toda la estancia.

— Una pequeña traviesa se puso creativa anoche y corto todas las gomas para mi cabello. —suspira con resignación—. No me quedó más remedio que dejarlo suelto.

Por primera vez no sentí necesidad de reprender a Jasmine por una inocente chiquillada. Muy al contrario unas ganas de besarla y aplaudirle me surgieron. Aunque sabía que debía contenerme, pues a Irina no le causará gracia.

— ¿Jasmine qué hablamos de respetar las cosas ajenas? Eso no se hace, cariño. No puedes usar tijeras si no hay adultos contigo, es peligroso, ¿lo entiendes?

Asiente con su cara enrojecida.

Doy otro beso a su frente dejándola sobre sus pies.

— No seas tan dura con ella. En realidad fue mi culpa por dejar a la vista objetos punzocortantes, unas simples gomas es lo de menos.

— Luces muy bonita. —alago— tienes un cabello hermoso, deberías dejarlo suelto por unos días para que te acostumbres.

— Gracias. —empieza a vagar su vista nuevamente, soltando un suspiro—. Puedes avisarle a James que estamos retrasados, no me gusta llegar tarde a la oficina.

Elevo una ceja al mirarla.

— Anoche me envió un texto; me dijo que él me llevaría a la constructora cuando viniera a dejar a la niña. ¡No me digas que se quedó dormido!

— Desde el sábado en la noche James se fue a su casa y no ha vuelto.

Supe que mis palabras le dolían porque su rostro se volvió triste aunque lo camuflo con una sonrisa forzada.

Sujeto una de sus manos, pidiéndole que se siente.

— ¿Por qué no hablas de lo que sientes por él?

Mi pregunta la hace evadir mi cara.

— No tiene caso. —murmura.

— Irina tienes que hablarlo, debes desahogarte. Te hara bien soltar todos los sentimientos que guardas sobre James.

Su nariz se enrojece a la vez que sus labios tiemblan, se nota que está conteniendo su llanto.

— Pensé que esta vez... no la buscaría más —su voz se quiebra—. Soy una tonta, no debí ilusionarme nunca con un hombre como él.

Doy un apretón a su mano, animando a continuar.

— Desde que inicié con ellos en la constructora, fue imposible no quedarme como tonta mirándole. —sonríe—. En un principio pensé que era una ilusión pasajera, ya que él siempre fue amable conmigo, después cambio su trato convirtiéndome en su confidente y eso me hacía suspirar de emoción porque estaba segura que sentía algo por mi. Con el paso de los años fui viviendo de fantasías creadas por mi loco corazón que se ha empeñado en ver lo que no existe. La realidad me golpeó cuando apareció Tanya... y yo tenía que sonreír ante su enamoramiento, eso hacen las amigas ¿qué no?, en ese tiempo me hizo a un lado por ella. Dejó de frecuentar mi casa, también me hablaba con menos frecuencia, y eso me obligó a olvidarle. Estaba convencida de hacerlo, cuando una mañana me dijo de lo más feliz que iba a casarse, un nuevo golpe bajo. Entonces una vez que la boda no se realizó... Victoria apareció en su vida, ella prácticamente me borró de la vida de él.

Cierra sus ojos mientras sus lágrimas descienden sin cesar.

— Volví a creer que me elegiría a mi. —musita— Debes de pensar que soy una imbécil por amar a un hombre en silencio por diez años, ¿verdad?

— De ninguna manera. Yo veo a una mujer hermosa por dentro y por fuera, que no ha sido valorada como se merece. —guardo silencio, meditando las palabras correctas—. Quizá te parezca un poco raro lo que voy a decirte, pero debes olvidarte de él. Deja que James se encargue de su vida sin necesidad de inmiscuirte, empieza a tratarlo de una forma diferente a como lo has hecho, hazlo entender que no estás a su disposición.

— Eso no ayudará a que deje de amarlo. Un amor de años no se olvida tan fácil, porque esta aquí... —oprime su pecho con su puño— en mi corazón.

¿Qué podría decirle? Irina está desilusionada una vez más por el mismo hombre. Cualquier cosa que intente hacerle ver, por el momento esta descartado.

La abrazo con fuerza, dejándola llorar en mi regazo. Esperando que el llanto se lleve un poco su tristeza. Cepillo su cabello con mis dedos mientras sus lágrimas humedecen mi blusa.

La puerta se abre; dejándose ver un James enfadado, eleva ambas cejas cuando se percata de Irina.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

Irina se incorpora ante la voz de él, limpia sus lágrimas con algo de torpeza y su nerviosismo me dice que tengo que intervenir.

— No creo que te importe. —expreso con desdén. Ahora estoy enfadada con él.

Me ignora y se dirige a ella.

— ¿Podemos irnos? Se me hizo un poco tarde y no quiero soportar la histeria de Edward porque no llega su asistente.

Se pierde por el pasillo antes de escuchar los gritos de Jasmine ante los cariños de su padre. Vuelve aparecer delante de nosotras con su hija en brazos.

— Irina no irá a la oficina —le digo—, no se siente bien.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿estás enferma?, ¿de qué?

Ella boquea ante su rafaga de preguntas.

— ¿Tendrás un bebé? —indaga Jasmine con una sonrisa— Mi tía Bella también se ponía enferma, ¿a qué sí, tía?

— ¿Eh?—responde Irina aún pasmada por la hipótesis de la niña—. ¡No!

La cara de James es de absoluta sorpresa. Puedo reírme de él de buena gana y estoy segura no entendería de que se trata.

— No, no hay ningún bebé, mi amor. —le explico a mi sobrina mientras la quito de los brazos de su padre—. Tan solo no se siente bien, ¿puedes darle muchos besitos?, es la mejor medicina para Irina.

Jasmine baja de mis brazos, yéndose al regazo de Irina repartiendo besos en su cara.

— Deberías irte.

— Qué irritable eres. —me dice— No entiendo cómo hace Irina para soportarte, debe tener ganado el cielo.

— Me imagino que si. Porque tenerte de amigo a ti es para irse directo al infierno, al menos conmigo tienes asegurado un trozo de paraíso.

— No puedo creer que te consideres su amiga, tan solo por unos cuantos meses de convivencia. Ni siquiera tienes una idea de quien es ella.

— ¿Tú, si? No me digas que la conoces lo suficiente para saber todo de ella.

— ¡Irina, vámonos! —chilla lo suficiente alto para ensordecer a cualquiera—.

Cierro mis párpados un par de segundos conteniendo mi rabia. Mis manos se abren y cierran listas para golpear su lindo rostro.

Él sabe lo que estoy tramando, sus ojos ahora miran mis puños con demasiada diversión.

Se entorna hacia la rubia, inclinándose a besar la frente de su hija, lo escucho murmurar e Irina se incorpora colgando su bolso en el hombro.

Es obvio que ella se va a ir con él.

Me recargo en el umbral, cruzo mis brazos sin quitar mi vista de Irina. Ella camina pasando a mi lado, se detiene unos segundos, su gesto de "no puedo ignorarlo" parece estar pintado en su mirada.

Bufo.

— Ah... —James chasquea los dientes— se me olvidaba, en la tarde iremos a comer pizza. No tengo opción que llevarte con nosotros.

No respondo.

Cierro la puerta tras él, conteniendo las ganas de patear su culo.

 **...**

— Anda, será divertido. —Ian tira mi mano, haciéndome trastibillar.

Llevan quince minutos pidiendo que los acompañe a la pizza, no tenía ninguna intención de desairar su invitación, ellos no se merecen esta actitud mía. Sin embargo no tuve otra elección cuando James insinuó que cuidaría de mi como si fuese una cría más. Su comentario rebasó mi paciencia, mi mal humor afloró sin darme opción a considerar el ruego de los chicos.

— Prefiero quedarme a estudiar, mis clases comenzarán muy pronto. —me excuso por enésima vez.

Sus sonrisas se debilitan por unos instantes, recomponiendo sus caras al asegurar que traerán una pizza entera para mi. Después de agradecer su noble gesto, ellos salen llevando a Jasmine de la mano.

— Mi intención no era molestarte. Es decir, me divierte hacerte enfadar porque eres chistosa cuando te enojas. En serio lo eres, mas no he querido hacerte sentir mal. —reflexiona, haciendo un corto silencio.

— Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre Jasmine —dice—, espero que tengas tiempo.

— ¿De qué trata?

— Ya lo sabrás —responde antes de salir detrás de los chicos y su hija.

Mi desánimo cae, mas evito angustiarme.

Tomo a Erin en brazos, sacándola de su silla mecedora. Llevaba una hora en ese lugar, observando atenta la algarabía de todos.

La acuno y ella protesta con sus quejidos. Empiezo a creer que detesta que la arrulle en brazos, por lo regular nunca se queja cuando es Edward quien lo hace.

— Eres una tramposa —le digo cuando la pongo a la altura de mi cara.

Su rostro rosado se enrojece fuertemente, esta a punto de soltar el llanto.

— No señorita, usted se portará bien con mamá y la ayudará a estudiar, ¿estamos?

Ella balbucea deteniendo en su boca diminutas burbujas de saliva, unas cuantas babas caen sobre su vestido amarillo mientras patalea desesperada como si eso le divirtiera porque empieza a esbozar una angelical sonrisa.

Beso el tope de su cabeza impregnado del aroma a bebé.

Ha pasado alrededor de veinte minutos a Erin no parece divertirle que esté estudiando, ha dado manotazos, patadas a la tableta en un par de ocasiones, el chupete tampoco le interesa hasta que el sonido de la puerta la deja quieta.

No podría ser Edward; él tenía una reunión con unos canadienses y me había dicho que llegaría tarde.

Con mi hija en brazos abro la puerta. Hay un gran oso café casi de mi tamaño bajo el umbral.

Sorprendida, doy un paso al frente.

— Hola. —saluda Jared, haciéndose notar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin permiso de mi parte carga al oso llevándolo al sofá, curiosea en la estancia algunos segundos, fijando su atención a mi hija que continúa en mis brazos.

— ¡Es hermosa!—se acerca con intención de tomarla en brazos, haciéndome retroceder.

Después de meses sin darme la cara; me enoja que tenga el descaro de presentarse como si nada hubiese pasado, siendo que él había inventado a su madre que Erin era suya.

— He venido a pedirte perdón. Me porté como un cabrón, lo acepto. Aquí me tienes para afrontar las consecuencias.

Su voz fue bajando, empieza a mover su pie en ese tic nervioso que siempre había conocido de él.

Reconozco que Jared suele tentar contra mi buen corazón; por más tonterías que hiciese yo siempre le perdonaba sus boberias, sin embargo esta vez no puede ser igual. Su falta hacia mí me había producido dolor y no me refiero a la bofetada de su madre sino a toparme con la desilusión de una persona que considere un confidente.

— ¿Bella, dime qué piensas?

— No puedes aparecerte así de la nada y pedirme perdón después de tanto tiempo.

— He cambiado, ya no soy igual que antes.

Lo observo de arriba abajo, su vestimenta seguía siendo la misma de un chico moderno; sus tenis, vaqueros ajustados, musculosa, gorra, perforaciones en la ceja. Por fuera se ve completamente igual.

— No me refiero a ese cambio —ríe, adivinando mis pensamientos—. Estoy viviendo solo, me inscribí a la universidad y tengo un empleo.

Elevo mi ceja.

— No es un gran trabajo, pero es fijo y me alcanza para vivir.

— Dame una oportunidad de recuperar tu amistad, ¿qué dices? —extiende su mano hacia mi.

Aceptarlo de nuevo en mi vida, sería aceptar su inmadurez y no estoy convencida de querer lidiar con ello.

* * *

 **Hola! No soy buena con los lemon, lo acepto. Bueno, ¿qué piensan de Irina?, ¿creen que Jared merezca una oportunidad? De una vez les digo que Leah regresa muy fresca en el siguiente capítulo. Agradezco mucho cada comentario que me dejan. También me disculpo por mi pésima ortografía.**

 **Jane2,** hola, los chicos ya están encantados con Bella y mucho más con Erin, todo era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos la aceptaran, besos. **Vanina Iliana,** y si, sí hubo acción, como dices tú, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los hijos de Edward la quisieran, besos. **(Guest),** saludos, siento no actualizar pronto. **Quiin94,** estoy mucho mejor, gracias a ti por leerme, besos. **Elizabeth Cullen,** estoy ideando un capítulo desde el punto de vista de James, solo que será más adelante, besos. **kaja0507,** no tengo idea que sucede, quizá debas volver a salvar la alerta, inténtalo. Leah saldrá quizás en el siguiente capítulo, besos. **Carol,** y no se escapó, haha, pero ella tampoco quería escaparse, ¿no crees?, besos. **Jane Bells,** la escena del buró fue un momento en lo personal hermoso, captaste que James dijo que Irina le daba miedo, verdad. No sé porque, pero me gusta escribir de James molestando a Bella, me divierte esa parte. Un beso enorme. **LittlePieceOfMyMind,** te comprendo perfecto, muchas de las veces lees y no tienes tiempo para escribir, a mi me pasa que no tengo tiempo ni para leer actualización, pero cuando lo hago me suelto de lo lindo. Erin también ha robado mi corazón, besos. **Diannita Robles,** es que le corté porque batallo haciendo lemon, claro, iré poniendo de a poquito de las dos, saludos a tu bello Monterrey. **Daniela,** Leah no cambiará nunca, es una pena que no quiera ser parte de la vida de sus hijos, veremos que se le ocurre próximamente, besos. **Elizabeth Marie Cullen,** ya Bella no pudo resistirse a ese hombre, ¿quién lo haría? Y si hablamos de Leah, ella no parece querer cambiar ya que la indiferencia con sus hijos lo deja claro. Con respecto a los chicos, ellos se han ido involucrando más con Bella y convivir tanto con ella y la pequeña Erin, los ha hecho quererla, aunque sea un poco. Y vamos con Jasmine, me alegra que te gusten sus pequeñas intervenciones, es que intento no hacerla un lado por Erin, para no ser cruel. Veremos que le depara el destino a Irina, aún no me decido, besos. **Vane,** haha, siempre me haces reír, pero tienes mucha razón en lo que escribes, Bella lo trae loquito, besos. **sonia sandria,** Edward no resistió más y Bella se hacía la interesante, haha, y no, Bella no quiso librarse de él, besos. **Techu,** tienes toda la razón, cada día que pasa, Bella se gana el cariño de ellos. Veremos si puede ganarse a James, te digo, que esos dos me divierten con sus pleitos, besos. **Jimena,** es gruñón con ella, pero no es malo. Veremos si pueden llevar la fiesta en paz, besos. **Nancygov,** todo indica que Bella y los chicos van viento en popa, Leah le tocará rogar por su cariño, se merece llorar por ellos, ¿no crees?, veremos que sigue con James, besos. **Rocío,** hola, gracias por leer, y si, los chicos cada vezona más se acercan a Bella, besos. **chimultrufia69,** hola, es una pena que Leah se desquite con sus hijos, pero en fin, ella se lo pierde, porque ahora están más unidos a Bella. Veremos cómo queda lo de James e Irina, besos. **Veronica,** hola, estuve buscando información y ya no es posible traducir como te había dicho, al menos no de una portátil ni de un ordenador. Antes si se podía porque en la parte de arriba de la página hay una barra/franja en azul dónde viene una letra A que es para cambiar diferentes tipos de fuentes y también había un mundo, bueno, ahí se daba click para cambiar el idioma. Quizá ahora fanfiction lo ha removido porque no me aparece, siento no haberte ayudado, un abrazo, besos. **MsMonik,** estoy ideando un LeahPOV deja organizarme bien, besos. **Jade HSos,** ya se, cada vez se unen más, y lo mejor es que todo empieza a tomar su ritmo, besos. **Flor Mcarty,** hola, lo que pasa es que trabajo y no dispongo de tiempo suficiente, lamento las molestias, besos. **monylopez24,** la amargura que se carga la desquita con la persona equivocada, pero no es malo, veremos si él le da la oportunidad de tratarse, besos. **mrs puff,** cuando escribo tu user siempre recuerdo el episodio de sponge Bob sacando la licencia de conducir, haha, tenía que decirte. Me alegro que te guste James, besos. **debynoe,** exacto, Leah solo le dió hijos a Edward porque él los quería no porque a ella le hicieran falta. Bueno, era lo mas natural, que los chicos se acoplaran a Bella. Veremos que tanto cambia James con Bella, besos. **Pera I.t,** esa parte es cruel pero Leah no tiene remedio, ese vínculo materno nunca se materializó en ella. Un abrazo fuerte, besos. **Yoliki,** hola, si, estos chicos andan muy candentes, besos.

 **GRACIAS TOTALES POR LEER.**


	35. Chapter 35

Hola, aquí les dejo capítulo extra por alcanzar los 1000 reviews, GRACIAS.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 34**

 **Leah**

El hedor a cigarrillo esta impregnado por todo el ruidoso lugar, la iluminación es baja, pero aun se distinguen las personas compartiendo todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas, unos parecen haber nacido para perderse entre botellas de alcohol del bar, otros solo parlotean sus aventuras como si fuese una gran hazaña. El bullicio me está sacando de quicio al igual que los estúpidos borrachos que se han acercado a mí, ofreciendo su compañía.

 _Bola de imbéciles._

Mi falda se sube al cruzar mis piernas, no me molesto en bajarla. Las miradas recaen sobre mí, puedo sentirlas.

— ¿Vas a querer otro martini? —pregunta una voz insulza. Es Jared detrás de la barra.

Lo veo. Su ropa de vestir en color negro, lo hace verse un poco mayor. Aunque no deja de ser un jovencito.

 _¿Qué se sentirá estar con uno?_

Leah deja de pensar idioteces, me recrimino.

— No. Son un asco, ser bartender no es lo tuyo.

— Tengo un cóctel especialmente para ti. —flirtea, inclinándose un poco hacia mí—. ¿Quieres probarlo? Es una bebida que yo invente, se llama "para que no me dejen". —suelta una carcajada, burlándose de mí.

— Imbécil. —riño, vaciando el resto de mi bebida sobre la barra.

Un hombre se acerca; me incorporo del taburete, pidiendo que me deje sola. No estoy de humor para soportar ebrios.

Miro mi celular, son casi las 9 de la noche. Marco el número de Edward y entra al _voicemail._

— Aquí estoy. —dice la voz aterciopelada que he estado esperando.

Esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

Sigue estando igual de guapo a pesar de verse más delgado; no quiero pensar en el porqué su delgadez, quizá no es feliz, eso debe ser.

Me mata que doble las mangas de su camisa, justo como la está haciendo. Pero mirar los 3 primeros botones de su camisa, sin abotonar, es mi debilidad. Cuántas veces le arranque la ropa para hacerle el amor. Infinidad de veces.

Él también gozaba que lo dominara, no lo puede negar.

— ¿Leah, cuál es la urgencia?

Su pregunta me hace mirarlo con rabia.

¿Tanto aborrece estar cerca de mi?

— Tómate una copa conmigo. —ofrezco.

Busco a Jared con la mirada, él me ve, no exactamente. Esta viendo a Edward y con eso me basta.

— Niño, un whisky doble para mi acompañante y un martini para mi.

Edward se percata de Jared, abre los ojos totalmente sorprendido.

No le doy tiempo a nada, solo tiro de su mano, guiando a buscar una mesa lo más apartada posible. Él zafa su mano, haciéndome rodar los ojos.

— No tengo tiempo de esto, estoy cansado y quiero llegar a casa. —dice, quedándose de pie—. Me desvíe del camino porque dijiste que teníamos algo importante que hablar.

— Te ves terrible.

Rueda los ojos. Sus manos descansan sobre el respaldo del taburete, miro sus dedos y no lleva nuestra alianza de matrimonio.

— Hey, Edward. —Jared interrumpe, poniendo nuestras bebidas en la mesa—. Hoy visité a Bella. Por cierto, tu bebé es hermosa, nada que ver contigo.

 _Imbécil._

— No digas mentiras, Bella no quiere saber nada de ti. —responde Edward con total convicción.

Al parecer Jared sigue de rogón con la mustia.

— Bella me aceptó de nuevo, y esta vez no voy a fallarle.

Edward entrecierra los ojos, dudando de lo dicho.

— Jared —le llamo, al tronido de mis dedos—. ¡Lárgate de una vez!

Éste mueve su mano sobre mi rostro, despidiéndose con su estúpida sonrisa.

La cara de Edward es de total amargura. Río por ello.

— ¿Cómo están mis hijos?

Mi pregunta lo hace resoplar, sin embargo decide sentarse frente a mi.

— Eres una hipócrita. Derek cumplió años y te hiciste la desentendida. No respondiste ni una sola de mis llamadas, así como tampoco lo haces con ellos.

La vena de su frente está exaltada, su enojo me gusta. Al fin está donde quiero.

— Tú no me has dejado verlos.

Mi voz de víctima me asusta. Del mismo modo que parece asustarle a él.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Me has pagado mucho dinero para que no me acerque a mis hijos, al igual que me has amenazado por teléfono para que me aleje de ellos.

— Estás loca, yo nunca haría nada de eso, no mientas.

— Entonces qué significa todos los cheques que has girado en mi nombre, cariño.

— Sabes bien que ese dinero, tú, lo pediste. Lo usaste para viajar, darte la buena vida, no te hagas la tonta. —refuta, bastante exaltado.

— No, yo no he viajado a ningún lado. Fuiste tú quien me dió todo esas cantidades de dinero a pago por desaparecer de la vida de nuestros hijos. Yo no acepté tus chantajes y fui en busca de ellos, ¿y qué me gané?, me sacaste a halones de tu oficina, al igual que de tu casa, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Su expresión me dice, que sabe lo que hablo.

— Dejaste marcados tus dedos en mi piel, tengo evidencias de los cardenales en mis brazos. También hay testigos de lo ocurrido, Irina, James, demás empleados y el portero de tu penthouse.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Leah?

— Tengo todo a mi favor para acusarte de violencia doméstica y quitarte a mis hijos. Si quiero, puedo obtener la custodia total y mandarte encarcelar por lo que me has hecho.

— Estás mintiendo, lo sabes.

Le doy un sorbo a mi martini, sin dejar de ver su cara de estupefacción. Después de un rato de silencio, la copa del martini esta vacía, relamo mis labios, todo bajo su mirada asesina.

Sonrío.

— Todo te culpa, cariño.

Bufa a la vez que aprieta de nuevo el puente de su nariz por unos segundos.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? —cuestiona.

Me inclino por sobre la mesa, haciéndolo retirarse de mi rostro.

— Hay algo que quiero y, que sólo tú, me puedes dar.

Suelta una risita, creyendo haber adivinado mis pretensiones.

— ¿Dime cuánto dinero tengo que darte esta vez?

Miro por sobre su hombro; el niñato de Jared nos observa mientras se hace tonto sirviendo bebidas para algunos hombres que hay en la barra.

Aprovecho para inclinarme hacia Edward dándole una buena vista de mis senos, los que casualmente luzco con gran escote, sin dejar mucho a la imaginación. Éste se pone rígido por mi cercanía, mas no se aleja.

— Quiero una noche... contigo. —susurro en su oído.

— ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? —indaga incrédulo.

— Tengo la necesidad de pagarle con la misma moneda, a la estúpida mustia que vive contigo.

— ¡Vete al infierno! —me enfrenta, se pone de pie con tanta prisa que el taburete se tambalea. Da media vuelta, saliendo entre los borrachos.

— Maldita seas Isabella. —murmuro, echando mierda a todo el que se atraviese en mi camino, lo sigo.

El bochorno golpea mi cuerpo al salir del lugar, siempre suele ser así las últimas noches del verano, es la peor temporada de Chicago. Apresuro mi paso detrás de Edward, entretanto unos hombres me ven extraño mientras comparten un cigarrillo escondidos en la oscuridad del aparcadero.

— Estoy dispuesta a retractarme de todo, también te cederé la custodia de mis hijos. A cambio de una noche entera. —chillo tras su espalda, él se detiene a medio aparcadero.— Solo quiero desquitarme de lo que me ha hecho, te juro que si aceptas, no volverás a saber de mi.

Se entorna hacia mí, no distingo su rostro, mas pudo imaginar la rabia que está sintiendo.

Lo conozco tan bien, sé a la perfección sus puntos débiles. Así como él también sabe de todo lo que soy capaz.

— Tengo una reserva en la mejor suite _T_ _he Langham,_ esta noche, ¿te parece, cariño? En ese hotel la hemos pasado bien, es como recordar viejos tiempos, ¿no crees?

Edward está frente a mí, estoy segura que ahora quiero apretar mi cuello y matarme con sus propias manos, es una pena que no pueda.

— No, no iré a ningún lado. Tus chantajes no me interesan, solo me confirman la clase de ser tan despreciable que elegí para madre de mis hijos, y no tienes una idea de lo que me arrepiento que sea así. No mereces que te quieran, como lo han hecho siempre.

Sus palabras se clavan en mi pecho, y duele. Pero no voy a demostrarlo, si yo no soy feliz, él tampoco lo será. Así de fácil.

Da media vuelta, dejándome sola. Se ha marchado. Sin importarle lo que pueda pasarme en este lugar.

Mas el sonido de mi móvil me hace sonreír.

 **...**

 **Edward**

Después de dejar a Leah a mitad de la oscuridad de un solitario aparcadero, había conducido como un loco por la interestatal, hice también un par de llamadas al móvil de Black hasta que obtuve su respuesta. Hablé con él en el trayecto de regreso a casa, poniéndolo al corriente de lo hablado con mi ex mujer, por supuesto, omitiendo lo de la propuesta. Jacob ajeno a eso último, me advirtió que Leah tiene la sartén por el mango, dejándome claro que teniamos que reunirnos para examinar los posibles caminos a elegir. Me había dicho que cualquier cambio exigido por alguno de los dos, debía ser por la vía legal.

Aún con mi mente llena de las ruines palabras de Leah; llego a casa, dejándome caer en el sofá, alargo mis piernas a la vez que echo mi cabeza hacia atrás.

La quietud de la estancia me hace erguir la cabeza, echo un vistazo hacia todos lados, no es normal el silencio en esta casa, no importa que sean las 10 de la noche, aquí nunca hay esa extraña calma que hoy se respira.

Recorro la cocina, todo se ve en perfecto orden a excepción de un par de tazas que hay en el fregadero, sigo mi búsqueda por el pasillo, los dormitorios continúan con la misma calma, entro a nuestra habitación comprobando que Bella y Erin no están en casa, captando mi atención la pañalera de mi hija sobre la cama.

Me dispongo a llamar a su móvil, cuando los murmullos en la sala me devuelven la tranquilidad.

Me vuelvo sobre mis pasos, llegando a la estancia dónde todos se hayan sobre los sofás compartiendo risas, hay una caja de pizza sobre la mesa de centro, que hace un rato no estaba, y mi vista no ubica a Isabella y mi bebé.

— Edward, parece que has visto a un fantasma. —escucho decir a James.

No pongo suficiente atención a lo que continúa hablando porque me centro en la llamada que estoy haciendo a Bella, sigo el sonido que sale de la cocina, mirando su teléfono móvil sobre la encimera. Tomo en mis manos el celular el cual tiene varias llamadas perdidas; de Irina y mi última llamada.

— ¿Dónde está Bella? —hago la pregunta en voz alta.

Ian es el primero que se remueve, me mira encogiéndose de hombros. Jasmine se baja del regazo de su padre echándose a correr en el pasillo. Derek camina hasta mi dando una palmada a mi espalda.

— Quizá salió con Irina. —dice éste último.

— No, porque hay varias llamadas perdidas de ella. —les muestro el móvil de Bella.

Mis hijos y James cruzan miradas, volviendo su atención a mi.

— Tal vez salió a caminar —comenta James—. Hermano, déjala respirar.

No, ella nunca saldría sin el maletero de Erin, tampoco dejaría su celular. Aquí hay algo que no encaja y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con Jared. Él tuvo contacto con ella, él mismo lo dijo.

Sin pensarlo mucho busco en los contactos de Bella el número de Jared, éste no responde y su rechazo me hace desconfiar. También llamo a Irina y ella me dice que no sabe nada de Bella desde en la mañana. Como última opción me comunico con Paul dejándome saber que no ha sabido nada de ella desde dos semanas.

— Voy a salir a buscarlas. —aviso.

No he dado ni cuatro pasos y James me detiene.

— Tranquilo, Edward. No puedes alterarte de esta manera, tan solo porque tu mujer no está.

Me zafo de su agarre.

— No entiendes, Bella está desaparecida junto con Erin. Oh... cómo le llamas a qué su móvil y la pañalera de mi hija, estén aquí, ella nunca dejaría a nuestra bebé sin su cambio de pañal o leche.

No me detengo a escuchar respuestas. Pues los murmullos tras de mí, me hacen saber que vienen conmigo. Juntos recorremos el largo pasillo mientras Ian y Derek se han divido tocando cada puerta de los vecinos adjuntos a nuestro apartamento, sin que ninguno la haya visto el dia de hoy. Lo mismo sucede cuando James me dice que el portero no la vio salir.

Tiro de mi pelo, mirando en todas direcciones de la carretera.

— Pá... —dice Ian a mi espalda, me vuelvo a él y veo que agita su móvil delante mi—. Es mamá, quiere hablar contigo.

— Leah, créeme que no estoy de humor para soportarte.

— Pensé que querías saber dónde está tu bebé... es muy bonita.

Erin...

* * *

 **Les dije que Leah venía muy fresca, por cierto, muchísimas gracias por cada comentario que me dejan, hoy solo pude responder algo breve. Disculpen mi pésima ortografía.**

 **Daniela,** estaba escribiendo cuando leí tu review, aquí esta tu petición, besos. **Jessi,** hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¿seguirás sintiendo lastima por Leah? Besos. **Yoliki,** hola, andaban muy calurosos esos dos, besos **Rocío,** creo igual que tú, pero también sería bonito que se le haga su sueño realidad, veremos que sucede, besos. **Crister11,** me alegro que te guste, besos. **Flor Mcarty,** vuelve a dar alerta al fic, besos. **Vanina Iliana,** espero que no venga a desincomodar, besos. **Vane,** seguro harás coraje con Leah, besos. **Quiin94,** oh, y volví a dejarte con la intriga, besos. **LittlePieceOfMyMind,** creo que todas lo han querido matar, James se ha pasado de bobo, besos. **Pera I.t,** también me cae bien Irina por eso no sé qué decisión tomar respecto a James, besos. **Nancygov,** ¿qué te pareció Leah? Mejor no te pregunto, besos. **Diannita Robles,** también siento feo por ella, pero sigo sin decidirme, besos. **Techu,** se me hace que James pronto descubrirá el secreto de Irina, besos. **Jane Bells,** a ti te mando un abrazo tipo Emmett, besos. **Adriu,** no, él no ha pensado aun en matrimonio:( besos hasta Ecuador. **mrs puff,** no, no llegó Edward pero si supo de Jared, besos.

 **GRACIAS TOTALES POR LEER.**


	36. Chapter 36

Hola, me he portado mal con ustedes al no actualizar desde hace un mes. Pero a veces el trabajo y mi vida personal se ponen de acuerdo para hacer de las suyas. Sorry

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 35**

 **Leah**

— ¿De qué trata esto, Leah? —la pregunta de Edward me hace rodar los ojos.

Lo escucho maldecir entre dientes con su respiración trabajosa, es obvio que camina quizá alejándose de nuestros hijos.

— ¿Qué hiciste con ellas? —cuestiona a gritos.

— Antes de que te hagas ideas que no son, deja te aclaro que no tengo nada que ver.

— No te creo. —espeta.

— No me importa si me crees o no. Te hablo porque sé dónde están y con quién.

— ¡Eres una maldita loca!, eres ruin…

Alejo el móvil de mi oreja ante sus dulces palabras por unos cinco minutos.

— ¿Terminaste? —le cuestiono al no escuchar más insultos—. Bien, si yo fuera todo eso que dices, no te hubiese hablado para decirte dónde está tu hija... y esa, ¿no crees?

— ¿Dónde las tienes? —exige saber.

Y su tono de voz me enfurece y al mismo tiempo me desiluciona, me duele saber que está mal por ellas, ¿y yo?, ¿acaso no le importo ni un poco?, me dejó en un maldito aparcadero, ¡sola! Quizá no debo decir nada de lo que sé. Pero por alguna extraña razón que ni yo entiendo, siento que es mi deber hablar con él y ponerlo al tanto de todo.

Enojada conmigo misma o tal vez con Edward, pulso la pantalla de mi móvil haciendo una captura y enviándola a él.

Lo había hecho; le envié la conversación con esa loca y la dirección del lugar. Lo demás es cosa de él.

— Si lo prefieres puedes pasar por mi. —le digo por molestar— Te estaré esperando.

Estoy por golpear mi cabeza contra el volante del auto cuando él finaliza la llamada sin decir nada.

Después de varios intentos por comunicarme de nuevo con Edward decido enfrentar sola a la estúpida y retrasada de…

Bajo del coche después de aparcar sobre la acera, el repiqueteo de mis tacones se escucha resonar en el silencio del oscuro callejón, volteo levemente hacia atrás echando un vistazo a la desolada intersección continuando con mi apresurado paso, elevo la vista delante de la vieja bodega. El chirrido de la destartalada puerta me hace estremecer, una vez adentro en medio de la penumbra me hago paso entre la basura y cajas de cartón, mi tacón se enreda con una manta apestosa y el olor está a punto de hacerme vomitar, cubro mi boca con mis manos, quedándome quieta al escuchar el llanto de un bebé.

Me desplazo con la ayuda de la linterna de mi móvil, señalo en todas direcciones, ilumino los agujeros que hay en el techo a punto de colapsar, y las paredes que están pintadas en su mayoría con grafitis de las gangas, el llanto continúa más fuerte en cada paso que doy.

— ¡Al fin llegas! —exclama Victoria, haciéndome dar un respingo. Me mira con desconfianza por unos segundos antes de tirar de mi mano, llevándome hacia adentro de una habitación—. No deja de llorar, ¿qué hacemos?

El pequeño cuarto resulta ser un baño fuera de uso con un olor nauseabundo. La poca iluminación no me permite ver más allá de una diminuta persona llorona puesta sobre el lavamanos. Sin asimilar la situación me acerco, la sostengo en brazos, tratando de calmar su llanto.

Viste un ligero mameluco pijama, puedo sentir que está completamente húmeda y molesta por la misma razón, su lloriqueo cesa cuando la pego a mi pecho. Quiero quitarla de encima. Pero ella abre la boca buscando mi piel. Tiene hambre.

En unos segundos la lucidez vuelve a mi cabeza, haciéndome recordar de quién es hija. La dejo de nuevo en el mismo lugar, regresando el llanto desconsolado a ella.

— Estás completamente loca, ¿cómo has podido robar un bebé?

— No quería hacerlo pero su mamá no me dejó otra alternativa. — responde ensimismada—. Esa maldita me quiere robar a James, y no lo permitiré.

Victoria fija sus ojos miel en mi provocando un escalofrío en mi piel. Su vestimenta tiene algunos jirones en la parte de los hombros como si hubiese sido zarandeada con fuerza, también distingo un morete en la comisura de sus labios producto de un golpe y unos cuantos rasguños en la mejilla.

— ¿Dónde está Bella, qué le hiciste?

Hago la pregunta en voz alta, ganándome una mirada inquisitiva por parte de ella. Da un paso al frente, ladea su cabeza sin dejar de observarme de esa forma tan abrumadora.

Esta vez vuelve a tomar mi muñeca con demasiada fuerza llevándome fuera del lugar, me tropiezo un par de veces mientras intento seguir su andar, la oscuridad no deja saber donde piso. Un crujido se escucha al mover una vieja puerta. Victoria ilumina la zona con el móvil que ella misma quitó de mis manos, para descubrir que el lugar es otro sanitario y por los mingitorios sé que es un baño de hombres, también fuera de uso.

Ahí en el rincón distingo el cuerpo de Isabella amordazada y maniatada tendida sobre el piso.

Victoria se ríe.

— No tienes una idea de cuanto deseo sacarle los ojos. Pero hay alguien que está interesado en que no le pase nada... porque la quiere para él.

— ¿Quién? —susurro.

— No seas curiosa.

Camino hasta ella, percatandome de su estado inconsciente.

Debería de estar feliz de verla ahí casi sin vida, sin embargo el llanto de su hija no me permite regosijarme de lo que yo quiero.

Me alejo de ella, no quiero verla, no quiero escuchar los lloridos de esa bebé, no quiero estar aquí.

— ¿Si tuvieras un arma en este momento, qué harías? —la pregunta de Victoria me paraliza—. Bella te quitó a Edward y le dió una hija, algo que tú no pudiste. Estoy segura que la odias tanto o más que yo, ¿por qué no la matas?

— Yo no soy una asesina.

Estoy por salir cuando la puerta se cierra frente a mí, me giro hacia la pelirroja quien tiene pintada su estúpida sonrisa arrogante en los labios, elevo una ceja mirándola interrogante y ella niega.

— Otra oportunidad como esta no la tendrás nunca, ¿por qué no aprovechas de una vez? —pregona.

— No me interesa pasar el resto de mi vida en una cárcel a causa de ella —le señalo.

Intento dar otro paso y su mano golpea la puerta, impidiendome salir.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— Me voy de aquí... no quiero saber nada de esto.

— Te hablé porque eres la única que puede ayudarme, no sé qué hacer con un bebé. Se supone que tú sabes de esas cosas, ¿no?

Tomo una bocanada de aire sin poder articular ninguna palabra, la observo con unas ganas inmensas de estrellar mi puño en su cara. Tengo que contenerme, me repito una y otra vez.

— ¡Eres una maldita loca! —chillo—, no le haré daño a un bebé.

Ella resopla.

— No seas idiota, tan solo quiero que le pongas un pañal limpio y le des de comer. Compré todas esas cosas que requieren los bebés, pero no tengo una idea de cómo se usan. Y pensé en ti, porque algo debes recordar de tu época de _buena_ madre, ¡oops! Tú nunca lo has sido. Debí hablarle a Edward, ¿verdad?

— ¡Vete al infierno! —exclamo siguiendo mi camino con ella tras de mí.

— Solo dale el biberón, yo intentare hacer el resto, ¿esta bien?

— No, no soy capaz de arriesgar mi preciada libertad por ti y por tus estúpidas conjeturas, ¡maldita seas Victoria!, hace falta ser muy idiota para imaginar que esa escuincla quiere a James. No cabe duda que eres una desequilibrada.

— ¡Tú no eres mejor que yo!

— Por supuesto que lo soy. Al menos nunca he pensado en matar a nadie, ni mucho menos he secuestrado a una madre y su bebé por una imaginación retorcida como la tuya.

Estoy por cruzar la puerta de la entrada y olvidar esta mierda.

— Me pregunto qué dirá Edward cuando sepa quién es Sam Ulley. —me tenso al escuchar ese nombre, pero no me vuelvo a ella—. Tal vez le interese saber porque siempre has despreciado a Ian, ¿tú qué crees?

Sam Ulley... Hace tantos años que no escuchaba ese nombre.

Mi corazón golpetea con fuerza _ella lo sabe,_ ¿cómo no saberlo? Victoria y yo nos conocimos desde adolescentes en la escuela secundaria y desde entonces estuvimos muy unidas, algo asi como mejores amigas, sin embargo cuando yo estaba con Edward empecé a ignorarla hasta que ella entendió que no me interesaba tenerla cerca de mi todo el tiempo, recuerdo un día por casualidad le presenté a James cuando cursaba la universidad y desde entonces intuí esa obsesión con él, pero nunca en mi vida pude imaginar que su locura llegase a tanto.

Doy un suspiro entrecortado mientras trato de ignorar su risita estúpida cuando queda frente a mí.

— Tu guapo instructor de spinning Sam Ulley con quien tuviste una aventura y probablemente sea el verdadero padre de Ian. Pobre chico, lo que ha tenido que soportar por tener una madre como tú, que carga en su conciencia la duda de no saber quién es su papá.

— ¡Callate! Ian es hijo de Edward, ¿acaso no ves el parecido? Son idénticos.

— No pensabas de esa forma cuando saliste embarazada y tenías la sospecha que tu entrenador podría ser el padre de tu hijo. —dice con sorna— ¿Ves cómo todos tenemos cola que nos pisen? Y tú haciéndote la víctima cuando te cambiaron por otra, ¡qué hipócrita!, acusaste a Edward de infiel, le hiciste la vida una mierda mientras tú fuiste quien lo engañó primero.

Se acerca a mi oreja.

— Te mereces todo lo que te hizo —susurra—, me alegro que te haya dejado por otra.

Siento un calor en mi pecho que cala hondo, quema. Un nudo en mi garganta amenaza con dejarme sin voz, aprieto mis párpados unos segundos para evitar que las estúpidas lágrimas se asomen. Mis manos se vuelven puño, dejando mi rabia inundar mi torrente sanguíneo. Ella da un paso atrás todavía sonriendo.

Victoria sabe que me sigue doliendo no estar con Edward y goza con hacerme recordar a ese hombre que siempre he querido borrar de mis recuerdos. Sam el típico fortachon, moreno y grande con la que todas suspiraban en la clase de spinning y que él hábilmente seducía por diversión. Reconozco que fue un desliz de solo una vez, algo que comenzó como un coqueteo inocente entre mi instructor y terminó en un maldito motel. No pasó de eso porque cambié de gym y no volví a verlo nunca. Y a pesar que en un principio tuve mis sospechas respecto a quién era el padre de Ian, cuando él nació mis dudas se disiparon por el gran parecido a Edward.

Aunque la personalidad de mi hijo siempre me hace dudar, y es cuando quiero acallar mi conciencia tratandolo mal, obligándole a cambiar esa manera juguetona que me recuerda tanto a _él._

Sacudo mi cabeza tratando de ignorar mis estúpidas dudas.

— Yo puedo decir con total convicción que Edward me amó sinceramente. Algo que James no hizo nunca contigo, porque si mal no recuerdo siempre fue Tanya quien ocupó sus pensamientos a pesar de que hiciste todo porque la olvidara, y no resultó. Debe ser frustante que después de muerta te siga jodiendo la vida, ahora con su hija.

Victoria deja de sonreír y puedo percibir la desilusión en su mirada. Mis palabras siempre son un golpe bajo cuando quiero joder a alguien.

— Shh. —sisea por lo bajo mientras camina de vuelta a donde la niña continúa llorando.

Doy un último vistazo volviendo a seguir mi camino.

— ¡Eres una traidora! —grita a mi espalda— Cómo pudiste decirle a Edward, maldita.

Me giro a ella. La veo manoteando con mi móvil en su mano y con la otra sostiene a la bebé como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. Victoria esta completamente fuera de sí, empieza a caminar como un animal furioso mientras balbucea incoherencias que no comprendo. Me estremezco con el golpe de mi celular contra el piso, ella lo lanzó en un arranque de ira.

De pronto temo por la niña.

— Dame a la bebé —le pido con mis manos extendidas hacia ella—. Te ayudaré con ella, sólo déjame cargarla.

Se acerca en tres pasos, sus ojos me miran con desconfianza antes de poner a la pequeña en mis brazos. Una vez conmigo la acuno haciéndola sentir segura. Debería irme con ella, sacarla de esta mierda, pero un metal frio en mi sien evita que me mueva, trago saliva sintiendo el miedo apoderarse de mi.

— ¿Qué haces? —susurro, apegando el tibio cuerpo de la bebé a mi.

— No confío en ti. —dice, mientras me obliga a caminar de vuelta al sanitario—. Por lo pronto será mejor que te quedes con Bella, ya que ustedes tienen mucho que conversar y ponerse de acuerdo con quién de las dos se quedara la bebé, porque Garrett no tarda en llegar por ella.

— ¿Quién es Garrett? —pregunto con temor de que sea un matón.

— Él es quien me ayudó a quitar a Tanya de mi camino. —revela como si nada empujando mi cuerpo con fuerza dentro del cuarto donde trastabilleo, sujetándome del lavabo—. Ahora es el turno de esa.

— ¿Victoria, qué caso tiene secuestrar a una bebé inocente?, deja que me vaya con ella, deja que me la lleve de aquí. —trato de hacerla razonar—. El lugar es asqueroso para ella, puede enfermar. Además seguramente Edward ya dió aviso a las autoridades. Tal vez ya están allí afuera esperando por ti.

— No.

— Piensa en James, él te va odiar por lo que has hecho.

— James nunca sabrá lo que ha pasado. Así como tampoco supo que yo tuve que ver para que Tanya desapareciera de su vida.

Unos ruidos me hacen voltear hacia la esquina donde Isabella se remueve intentando soltarse.

— Llora y grita todo lo que quieras —chilla Victoria desde afuera del baño—. James nunca vendrá a salvarte. Vas a desaparecer de su vida del mismo modo que tu hermana lo hizo, y lo mejor será que Garrett estará feliz de volver a verte.

El portazo que se escucha hace estremecer a la bebé en mis brazos, Victoria ha cerrado la puerta.

La linterna de mano permite que el pequeño espacio sea lo suficientemente iluminado para distinguir cada cosa, sobre todo la suciedad que inunda cada milímetro del lugar. La hija de Edward comienza a llorar de nuevo mientras Isabella continúa haciendo ruidos con desespero.

Me debato entre ayudarla o hacerlo primero con su hija.

Me decido por la pequeña gruñona; le cambio su pañal y trato de vestirla con ropa limpia, sin embargo el tamaño de los vestidos son para una niña más grande, eso me hace sonreír porque le cubre sus piernas por completo, dejando sus delicados hombros descubiertos, haciéndola lucir muy coqueta. Ella me pone atención con sus ojitos llorosos y enrojecidos, y luego me sonríe. Es idéntica a Edward.

Mi sonrisa desaparece.

Qué maldito mal chiste es esto; ¿por qué estoy aquí?, ayudándole a ella, vistiendo a su hija, preocupándome porque no le pase nada malo.

Ignorando esa vocecilla que me dice _no hagas nada, que se jodan._ La tomo en brazos llevándola con su mamá. Isabella parece sorprendida por lo que hago, pues no deja de seguir mis movimientos cuando me acuclillo frente a ella. Empiezo a tirar de la soga que tiene alrededor de sus muñecas sin ningún éxito, ella hace un ruido ahogado por el dolor causado, así que mejor decido remover la que tiene en sus tobillos, desahago con mas facilidad el nudo hasta liberar sus piernas, para después seguir con la tira adhesiva de sus labios que remuevo de un solo tirón que la hace soltar un quejido.

— Fue ella... —murmura por lo bajo—. Victoria y Garrett arruinaron la vida de mi hermana. Ellos lo planearon todo.

Isabella comienza un diálogo consigo misma cuando la libero del todo, recoge sus piernas y se abraza fuerte de ellas mientras sus lágrimas descienden una tras otra. Ha entrado en un trance del que sólo ella puede salir.

Suspiro.

Despues de unos minutos la pequeña gruñona se remueve en mis brazos, reclamando atención.

— Oye, cálmate, ¿quieres? —le digo cuando la pongo frente a mí, con mis brazos en alto—. No tengo una idea cómo se prepara un biberón, mis hijos tuvieron una nana. Yo no tuve necesidad de saber esas cosas de biberones y onzas de leche.

Ella arruga la cara volviéndose colorada por el coraje.

— Además... —no me agradas, le digo en mi mente. No debo sentir nada por ti, porque tú eres hija de _ella,_ aunque tampoco tienes la culpa—. Eres muy bonita... una gruñona bonita.

Y ella vuelve a sonreír ampliamente, esta vez mostrando sus encías.

— Dame a mi bebé —reclama Isabella, quitando a su hija de mis brazos—. No quiero que te acerques a ella.

Camina lejos de mi, yéndose a sentar encima de los lavabos dejando sus pies mecerse de adelante y atrás mientras abraza a su bebé contra ella susurrando alguna canción. Veo que descubre su seno al bajar su camisola de su hombro izquierdo para amamantar a la pequeña.

Pestañeo ante esa escena.

Estoy por abrir mi boca para darle un buen consejo respecto a dar pecho; sus senos se estropearan por hacerlo. Sin embargo prefiero no decir nada, a mi no me interesa lo que pase con ella.

Solo me alejo lo suficiente; recargo mi espalda en la pared deslizándome hasta quedar sentada en el asqueroso piso, contemplo mis costosos zapatos de tacón de aguja antes de quedarme ensimismada en cómo voy a salir de aquí.

Después de un rato comienzo a inquietarme por estar encerrada. Intento asimilar los hechos; Victoria es una demente con aires de secuestradora una muy tarada pero al fin y al cabo secuestradora. Solo a ella se le pudo ocurrir raptar a una bebé junto a su madre en ropa de dormir. No conforme a eso me hace participe creyendo que yo la ayudaré, por Dios, hace falta ser idiota para caer en su juego. Vamos, a quien engaño, si estoy aquí junto a _ella_ es porque quise ser yo la heroína y así poder tener a Edward agradeciéndome el resto de su vida.

— ¿Cómo fue qué aceptaste salir con Victoria? —rompo el silencio con mi pregunta—. Ella no es muy lista para hacer algo como esto y no creo que te haya sacado de tu casa con una pistola en la sien. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?

Isabella parpadea un par de veces sin dejar de arrullar a Erin que duerme en sus brazos.

— Me dijo que Jasmine había tenido un accidente y que James había mandado por mi. Fui tan estúpida. —susurra eso último y quise decirle que si lo era.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —pregunta con demasiado interés.

Elevo mi vista, centrándome en lo sencilla y sin gracia que resulta ser; enfundada en un simple capri de chándal en color violeta y una camisola gris de tirantes debe estar prohibido por los diseñadores parisinos. El calzado es más que terrible, zapatillas deportivas, ¿en serio?, y mucho peor es su cabello, ese moño en alto solo estropea el pelo cuando le das demasiadas vueltas se vuelve quebradizo... ¡qué me importa su vida!

— Victoria me llamó.

Mi respuesta la hace removerse en su lugar, la veo que acuna a su hija más cerca de ella, protegiéndola. ¿Por qué lo hace?, no soy una asesina.

— Tú... y... ella... —susurra.

— No. —niego, sin dejarla terminar de hablar.

Ella se relaja y sus hombros se encogen.

— Victoria cree que estas interesada en James.

— ¿Yo? —pregunta incrédula.

— Explícame el porqué no debe creerlo, a ti te gusta meterte con casados y James lo es.

— No te debo explicaciones. —responde enfurruñada.

— ¡Me quitaste a mi marido! —alego, poniéndome de pie, me acerco a ella señalando con mi dedo índice—. Eres una zorra que no se tentó el corazón para destruir a una familia.

Tengo cada palabra anudada en mi garganta desde hace meses y hoy quiero decir cada una.

— Crees que porque vivir con él y darle una hija, ya lo tienes dominado. Por supuesto que no, Edward tarde o temprano va a volver conmigo. Y para que lo sepas, esta noche estuvimos juntos, fuimos a tomar una copa y estuvimos hablando de nuestros hijos. Estuvo muy cariñoso conmigo, sino me crees pregúntale cuando lo veas, si es que lo haces, pregúntale sobre una reserva que él mismo hizo en la mejor suite The Langham, nuestro hotel favorito. Dónde tantas veces la pasamos enredados bajo las sábanas de seda. Los dos. Desnudos. Haciendo el amor.

Ella se inmuta.

Quiero que le duelan mis palabras.

— Ya basta, Leah, es un hecho que me aborreces y quieres hacerme sentir mal, porque para ti siempre seré lo peor. Mas no estoy dispuesta a soportar tus insultos y frivolidades. Estoy consiente que Edward y tú tienen que tener un acercamiento por el bien de sus hijos, sin embargo no estoy dispuesta a lidiar contigo por cada detalle. Dedícate a recuperar la relación tan deteriorada que tienes con tus hijos, trata de estar más cerca de ellos, de involucrarte en sus vidas, porque créeme, te estás perdiendo de mucho. Y a mi déjame en paz, porque si algo tengo que pagar en esta vida, te juro que ya lo estoy haciendo, inclusive desde mis cortos años.

Isabella se incorpora del lavabo, pasando por un lado de mi, y comienza a caminar con la niña en sus brazos.

¿A _ella_ qué le importan mis hijos?

Me vuelvo a sentar; esta vez arriba de los lavamanos, cruzo mis piernas manteniendo mi espalda derecha, mirándola por no sé cuánto tiempo.

Unos ruidos me hacen poner alerta, al igual que Isabella.

— Garrett. —murmura, caminando hacia atrás hasta topar con una de las puertas del inodoro.

— ¿Por qué le temes, quién es él?

— Fue mi cuñado. Aunque nunca fui de su agrado desde que se hizo amigo de Tanya. Él me odia, supongo que haberle quitado a mi sobrina, debe ser otra gran razón para incrementar su repudio hacia mí. Pero no entiendo, no logro comprender cómo se conocen él y Victoria.

Echo un vistazo a todo el sanitario sin ninguna ventana.

En estos momentos considero a Victoria capaz de cualquier idiotez, como disparar un arma. Me pongo de pie, tratando de relajar mis nervios. Empiezo a traspirar, estoy tan asustada por lo que pueda ocurrir conmigo. Miro a Isabella y no está mejor que yo.

Se escuchan pasos del otro lado de la puerta que me hacen cerrar los ojos mientras inhalo y exhalo quedamente.

La puerta se abre de un golpe seco que me hace estremecer y me impide abrir mis ojos presa del pánico.

— ¡Edward! —escucho chillar a Isabella.

Me armo de valor dejando a mis ojos ser testigos de como Edward la abraza con fuerza, protegiéndola en sus brazos al tiempo que besa sus cabellos y los de su hija.

— Ya pasó todo, mi amor —susurra él—, ellos no volverán a hacerte daño.

— Oh, Edward, esa mujer es un monstruo. —dice Isabella— Garrett y Victoria lo planearon todo, ellos...

— Tranquila. No pienses en eso, no más. —Edward la consuela con tanta ternura que siento como si clavaran una daga en mi pecho.

— ¡Mamá! —Derek llega y me abraza, segundos después Ian hace lo mismo al entrar—. ¿Estás bien, no te hicieron daño?

Asiento todavía con nerviosismo.

Un mar de gentes empiezan a inundar el lugar volviéndolo más asfixiante de lo que ya es. Salgo de ahí sintiéndome protegida por mis dos hijos, quienes no dejan de sobar mi espalda. En el camino miro a James, quien me avisa que un agente desea hablar conmigo, le pregunto por la pelirroja y éste solo encoge sus hombros diciendo que la policía se ha hecho cargo de ella y del hombre. También Jared se acerca conmigo, queriendo saber si necesito algo y revelando para mi sorpresa que él me había seguido desde que salí del bar, poniendo a Edward al tanto de lo que ocurría.

Eso último me entristece porque significa que Edward no creyó en mis palabras, ni en la estúpida captura que le había enviado.

Derrotada sigo los pasos de mis hijos hasta salir del lugar. Ian me abraza por el cuello, apegándome con fuerza a la vez que despeina mi cabello, ¡detesto que haga eso!

— Leah —Edward me llama—. Gracias por cuidar de Erin —me agradece, llegando hasta nosotros junto a su _nueva_ familia. La bebé ahora está despierta y él la sostiene en sus brazos—. También te agradezco que te hayas quedado con ellas, a pesar de arriesgar tu propia integridad.

Mis dos hijos se alejan de mi, por ir tras la pequeña, ambos pelean por sostenerla primero, siendo Ian el ganador. Derek la abraza a _ella._ Produciendo una incomodidad que empieza a calar en mi pecho.

Acostumbrate, dice una voz en mi cabeza.

Es cierto, lo mejor es aceptar que Isabella y Erin son parte de sus vidas, pero antes de aceptarlo voy a disfrutar de atormentar a Edward cuando le manifieste una noticia que el ignora.

Quizá no deba seguir ocultando que yo también un día estuve en brazos de otro, tal vez a llegado el momento de que Edward sepa que lo traicioné.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por cada comentario que me dejan, cada favorite y alerta. Si** **empre es gratificante saber que ustedes están ahí esperando pacientes cada capítulo a pesar de que se me desarregla la vida.**

 **Lidia,** hola, esta vez Jared no tenía ninguna culpa sobre lo sucedido con Bella y Erin. Saludos. **Jessi,** hola, se muy bien que no te esperabas esta reacción de Leah, ¿qué dices?, aunque estoy segura que tu opinión sobre ella seguirá siendo la misma, un beso. **Adriana Molina,** hola, no les pasó nada, y debo decir gracias a Leah, te mando besos. **Paosierra,** hola, creo este capítulo resolvió tu hipótesis, ¿qué te pareció?, un beso. **Vane,** hola, disculpa la demora, un besito por todo el tiempo que te hice esperar. **Lili Cullen-Swan,** hola, bienvenida y muchas gracias por leer, pues espero que este capítulo te siga gustando de igual manera. Disculpa por la tardanza, creo que es la primera vez que tardo mucho en actualizar, te mando un beso. **sonia sandria,** ahh, no pude actualizar como tú querías, pero espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, un beso. **LittlePieceOfMyMind,** hola, estoy en deuda contigo, pues no he podido leer el capítulo final de polos opuestos pero ahora mismo lo hago. ¿Que te pareció Leah, no lo esperabas verdad? Un gran beso. **Vanina Iliana,** hola, ¿qué piensas ahora de Leah? Ya sé que nadie la soporta pero creo que ya era hora que hiciese una buena obra, un beso. **Veronica,** hola, desde ya me disculpo contigo por haberte hecho esperar porque tú eres de las chicas que están apoyando en cada actualización. Te aseguro que te echaré de menos cuando la historia llegue a su fin. Te digo que acá esta todo bien, volviendo a la normalidad día con día. Te mando un beso . **jane2,** hola, en verdad si le batallé bastante al escribir el lemon por eso tuve que releer los lemon de mis otras historias para intentar rescatar algo y nada, no se me dió. Respecto al capítulo de Leah quiero saber que piensas ahora, ¿no te esperabas esto verdad? Y sí ya el susto (drama) acabo en éste, ya los demás capítulos les toca ser feliz, te mando un beso enorme por la espera que te hice pasar, también te echaré de menos. **Andrea,** hola, este fue el último capítulo narrado por Leah, no habrá más desde su perspectiva, saludos. **Quiin94,** hola, no fue mi intención hacerlas esperar, incluso ya tenía mis planes para darle conclusión a la historia y nada me ha salido bien. Me cuentas que te pareció el capítulo, me interesa saber que piensas de Leah, un beso. **Mar91,** hola, no te preocupes no hizo nada malo al contrario hoy le tocó hacer su buena obra del día, besos. **kaja0507,** hola, espero que ahora sí te lleguen las alertas. Que te digo sobre Leah, pues que ya sé que ustedes pensaron que ella era la gran culpable pero no, desde un principio siempre pensé que no sería tan, tan villana. Un beso grande para ti. **debynoe,** hola, esa Leah solo creando mala fama,¿verdad? ¿Ahora qué piensas de ella? Un beso y gracias por siempre comentar. **lupitacalvo,** hola, pues al principio esa era su intención pero no creo que lo haga, ya no. Haha el capítulo pasado fue la recompensa por haber superado los 1k reviews, gracias a ti por leer y comentar, un beso. **chimultrufia69,** hola, no Jacob es abogado él no es malo aquí en la historia, quizá te confundiste en el nombre por el de Jared que tampoco es malo. Te mando un abrazo grande poreja hacerte esperar, besos. **Diannita Robles,** hola, ¿ya no estas enojada?, tenía que crear ese suspenso, por eso tuve que desaparecer a la baby pero ves que no pasó del susto, besos. **MsMonik,** hola, estoy con mis manos cubriendo mis ojos y una enorme sonrisa por tus reclamos, pobre Jared hasta bruto salió, que mala eres con él. No hagas corajes, relájate y dime si te gustó el capítulo de hoy, te mando un beso. **flor Mcarty,** hola, no le pasó nada malo, saludos. **Nancygov,** hola, pues Jared no tuvo nada que ver en todo esto, creo que tampoco se imaginaron quien estaba detrás de todo, una disculpa por hacerte esperar tanto tiempo. Te mando un beso. **Techu,** hola, no sé si aun la quieran matar, bueno, en sí, ella nunca fue buena, pero al menos sirvió de algo. Besos. **aea7,** hola, solo fue un poquito de drama muy poquito y ya pasó, gracias por comentar, besos. **Rocío,** hola, solo quise crear un poco de suspense pero ya todo se resolvió, besos. **Cary,** hola, con este capítulo Leah seguirá cayendo igual de mal, se que tienen mucho que decir de ella, un beso. **mrs puff,** hola, si pensé igual a ti pero no puedo ser TAN cruel con Erin, besos. **Jade HSos,** no fue ella quien quería dañarla, pero de algún modo Leah hizo acopio de su nobleza (esa que pensamos que no tenía) y todo salió bien, besos. **freckles03,** hola, espero que leas esto y me digas ¿que te pareció el capítulo?, te mando besos. **Daniela,** hola, se que el capítulo que pedías llegó demasiado tarde, bueno, y ahora dime que crees de Leah, ¿te sigue cayendo mal? Besos. **Jane Bells,** hola, se que te dije un poco de suspenso pero yo no entiendo razones cuando empiezo a escribir. Me interesa un montón saber lo que piensan de Leah, en serio, tengo mucha curiosidad por leer tu opinión, te mando un beso enorme. **(guest),** hola, no me dejaste tu nombre pero haré eso que dices, que le buscare otro chico a Irina para que vea lo que se está perdiendo, veremos si eso funciona para que James despierte de sus laureles, besos. **Elizabeth Marie Cullen,** hola, ¿me perdonas por la espera?, no ha sido mi intención retrasar tanto la actualización, pero mi vida real es ajetreada y creo que es la primera vez que me tardo un montón de tiempo en subir capítulo. Las echaré de menos a todas pues estamos en recta final de la historia. Ahora me interesa saber que te ha parecido Leah, recuerdo bien, que nunca ha sido de tu agrado, tampoco creo que lo sea ahora. Gracias a ti por siempre comentar cada capítulo me quedo con todas tus palabras de aliento para la historia, te mando un beso grande. **Yoliki,** hola, ahh, se que todas la odian y se lo merece pero ahora ella no tuvo nada que ver con el secuestro, besos y gracias por siempre comentar. **Adriu,** hola, la llamada que hizo Leah si fue para decirle lo de la niña, pero en realidad ella fue quien le pasó todo el dato del lugar donde estaban. Solo que nunca le mencionó con quién realmente estaban. Un beso hasta Ecuador.

 **La historia está rumbo a la etapa final solo nos quedan 4 capítulos incluido en ello final y epílogo. Les voy a extrañar mucho.**

 **GRACIAS TOTALES POR LEER.**


	37. Chapter 37

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 36**

Doy un beso fugaz en la frente de Bella. Ella se remueve intranquila por unos segundos, acurrucándose sobre su costado izquierdo buscando el calor corpóreo del pequeño cuerpo de Erin, a quien envuelve en sus brazos de manera protectora. Me inclino dejando ahora un beso sobre los suaves cabellos de mi bebé antes de cubrirlas con las mantas.

Ahora todo está bien con ellas en casa.

― ¿Cómo están? ―James se apresura en preguntar en cuanto me ve entrar en la sala de estar.

― Están en perfecto estado. Ahora duermen profundamente.

Él suelta una profunda exhalación.

Le había explicado por teléfono lo dicho por el médico que evaluó a Bella y Erin en el hospital. Ambas gozaban de buena salud. Sólo que él no parecía creerlo porque me había formulado la misma pregunta un par de veces dejando notar en su voz la incredulidad.

― Sigo sin comprender la actitud enferma de Victoria. No puedo creer que haya compartido mi vida con una psicópata.

Dice después de un breve silencio.

― Hablé con ella. ―revela, yendo a la cocina―. Me dijo que no está arrepentida de nada de lo que hizo. ¿Te das cuenta?, pudo haber hecho una estupidez y no le importa.

― Dios, esa mujer es un demonio ―continúa diciendo―. Ni siquiera es capaz de discernir lo que hizo. Y todavía se atreve a exigir que me quede a su lado, que la apoye en el proceso que tomará para iniciar el juicio en su contra, ¿puede haber una persona más loca que ella?

Sin querer seguir metiendo el dedo en la llaga con lo sucedido, decido cambiar el tema. No es que lo que haya hecho me sea indiferente, simplemente prefiero que la justicia se encargue de darle su castigo.

― ¿Seguirás con tus planes? ―cuestiono.

Él rehuye mi mirada, tan sólo se concentra en servir una taza de café caliente. Chasquea los dientes después del primer sorbo, volviendo a poner la taza sobre la encimera.

― Por supuesto. ¿Cómo crees qué lo tome Bella?

― En un principio le será difícil, sé que le costará acostumbrarse a que la niña no esté aquí. Sin embargo, sabemos bien que ella es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de ver feliz a Jasmine. Ella siempre ha sabido que un día tú te irías junto a tu niña. Estoy seguro que ya lo sospecha desde hace tiempo. Pero por favor ten un poco de paciencia con ella si las cosas se ponen difíciles.

Sonríe sin ánimo al tiempo que asiente.

James me había revelado semanas atrás que había comprado un nuevo apartamento, el cual estaba siendo acondicionado para vivir padre e hija. Lo había visto ilusionado en iniciar una nueva etapa junto a Jasmine. Era un sueño para él emprender este nuevo reto. Mas con todo lo ocurrido llegué a pensar que pospondría sus planes, quizá después de todo el ajetreo que tendrá que lidiar con el juicio de Victoria se sentirá exhausto, sin embargo parece que sus planes continúan siendo prioridad.

― ¿Dónde están mis sobrinos? ―interroga un poco más alegre, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

― Están con Leah. Ella pidió tenerlos un par de días.

Hace un gesto de sorpresa mas no dice nada. En verdad agradezco su silencio no estoy de buen ánimo para responder el porqué el cambio de Leah. Después de todo, tal vez yo también necesite un poco de tranquilidad mental.

…

Al pasar los días empecé a notar que la tranquilidad que desee nos envolvía como bálsamo a nosotros. El penthouse estaba siendo cobijado por un cómodo silencio; mis hijos continuaban con su madre, James y Jasmine se habían mudado a su nuevo hogar. Así qué, Bella, mi hija y yo estábamos solos.

― Si quieres puedo pedirle a James que nos visite esta noche ―sugiero a Bella.

Ella lleva poco más de quince minutos contemplando la ciudad. Se le habia hecho aficion cada mañana mirar desde el ventanal y perderse en algún punto de sus recuerdos. Un domingo por la mañana no es la excepción. Ahí, con nada más que un sencillo camisón de algodón y su pelo hecho una maraña mientras sus pies descalzos se deslizan juguetones en la alfombra, se gira hacia mí con una sonrisa natural en sus labios.

― Parece que te han ganado la idea ―responde.

Me acerco; mis manos abarcan su cintura, me inclino lento, y su sonrisa se extiende adivinando mis intenciones, la beso.

Bella es tan suave y tierna que puedo perderme fácilmente en su piel.

Un sólo roce, una caricia suya me envía miles de descargas en todo mi cuerpo. Justo ahorita que ella desliza de arriba abajo sus delgados dedos por mi pecho desnudo, deja un beso en él antes de elevar su hermosa mirada.

― Pasarán el día con Irina. ―dice, haciendo un tierno puchero. Se pone de puntillas y me da un beso breve―. Ella está ilusionada, aunque no me lo diga, sé que se ha hecho ilusiones con James. Y él es un cabezota porque no parece darse cuenta de los sentimientos que despierta en Irina.

― Te prometo que hablaré con él ―le digo.

Ella sonríe complacida, se vuelve a poner en la puntas de sus dedos envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

― ¿Hoy no tienes tarea? ―interrogo.

Bella empezó la universidad hace poco más de tres semanas, aunque estaba completamente enfocada y parecía que se iba acoplando al ajetreo de las clases y nuestra vida en familia. La notaba un poco tensa cada que Erin lloraba por alguna razón, ese sentimiento de culpa por no conocer sus malestares, empezaban a hacer efecto en ella. Todo era causa de las horas en donde Bella tenía que dejarla bajo el cuidado de una guardería, de algún modo ella sentía que ese corto desapego de nuestra hija le afectaba a las dos, emocionalmente. Yo hacia lo posible en cuanto tiempo en ayudarle siempre que fuese necesario. Aunque todo indicaba que no lo estaba haciendo bien.

― Anoche terminé todo lo que tenía pendiente ―dice con una mueca de emoción.

― Entonces, señorita ―susurro, dando un beso a su frente―. Hoy iremos a dar un paseo, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Sonríe, antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación.

Esperar por más de una hora a que mis chicas estuvieran listas, bien ha válido la pena. Me gusta la sensación del viento mientras disfrutamos un corto tour por _muelle Navy pier,_ Erin es la más feliz con el paseo, ella siendo empujada en su carreola mientras mira maravillada de las luces del lugar. Aunque sin duda su favorito fue cuando navegamos en bote por todo el lago de Chicago, amo disfrutar de sus gestos, es algo que Bella y yo gozamos al máximo, pero cuando algo le desagrada, no es bueno reír de ella, y en esta ocasión lo hizo la rueda de la fortuna, mis brazos no fueron lo suficientemente protectores cuando sus orbes verdes se abrieron al maximo al experimentar por primera vez de montar dicho juego a más de 200 pies de altura. No pasó de un respingo de su parte y unas cuántas pataletas por la exasperación y quedó resuelto.

― Parece que el paseo la dejó agotada. ―dice Bella al salir del sanitario dónde cambió el pañal de Erin, mi hija lleva su cabeza reposando en el hombro de su madre mientras sus cortos brazos caen lazos al lado de su cuerpecito―. O tal vez no le cayó en gracia la rueda de la fortuna, ¿viste su carita?, seguro nos odiara por hacerle eso.

Río.

― La traeré cada domingo para que comience a amar la sensación de subir y bajar en la góndola. ―empujo el cochecito vacío mientras Bella camina al lado mío, sosteniendo a una Erin completamente dormida―. Además, la vista es espectacular, ¿no crees?

― Nada se compara con estar contigo ―musita.

Me vuelvo a ella, sus mejillas encendidas me provoca acariciar su rostro, lo hago. Despacio mis nudillos recorren su delicada piel, disfrutando del calor que emana su enrojecimieto. Bella apresa su labio inferior entre sus dientes, sonrojándose aún más.

Es tan poco lo que le doy comparado con lo quiero darle y ella simplemente disfruta un paseo como si fuese un viaje a París. Aún anonadado con sus reacciones, sujeto su cintura, pegando más cerca su cuerpo del mío mientras que mi otro brazo sigue empujando el cochecito. Bella da un beso a mi mejilla dejándose guiar por mí.

Erin no despertó el resto del camino, ni siquiera cuando su cabeza tocó la suave almohada de su cuna. Dejándonos la noche libre, nosotros siempre aprovechamos cualquier rato que ella nos deje disponible para amarnos.

…

― Hola ―saluda Leah detenida en la puerta de mi oficina, me hace un gesto de querer entrar y yo me pongo de pie para que pase.

― ¿Los chicos están bien? ―pregunto.

Pocas veces había venido a mi lugar de trabajo, era un poco raro verla aquí.

― Los acabo de dejar en el colegio ―dice con media sonrisa antes de sentarse frente a mi escritorio―. Puedes dejar de preocuparte, estos días con ellos la hemos pasado bien. Estoy tratando de ser una buena mamá, ya sabes, involucrarme en sus vidas, y esas cosas.

La miro un poco sorprendido.

― Mis hijos saben que no voy a llenarlos de besos como cualquier otra mamá haría, no voy con ese tipo de cariños. Pero al menos estoy intentando estar un poco más cerca de ellos, por algo se empieza ¿no crees?

― Que estés muy animada por pasar tiempo con ellos por ahora es suficiente.

― Me exaspera que siempre tengas algo positivo que decirme. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bueno conmigo?

― Leah, que estemos divorciados no significa que desee todo lo peor para ti ―le aclaro.

Ella rueda los ojos al tiempo que frunce sus labios, se queda callada por unos largos minutos soltando un suspiro antes de fijar su mirada en mi.

― Cuando conducía hacia acá tenía pensado molestarte ―murmura―. Sin embargo, no quiero continuar un pleito que no me lleva a ningún lado, que sólo me llena de amargura.

― Cuando te vi aquel día abrazándola a ella me quedó claro que eres feliz ―continúa diciendo―. Y me dieron unas ganas inmensas de acabar con esa sonrisa que le dabas, quise con todas mis fuerzas amargarte el día ―revela―. Me da gusto no haberlo hecho. ―eso último lo murmura mas para ella que para mí.

― Al dañarnos mutuamente, inconscientemente lo hacemos con nuestros hijos.

Ella parece analizar mis palabras pues de nuevo se mantiene en silencio.

― Me gustaría que podamos tratarnos sin guardar ningún tipo de resentimientos. Quiero comenzar una vida nueva, y para ello necesito pedirte una cosa.

Me inclino hacia adelante con mis brazos descansando sobre el escritorio, ella se remueve de su silla sin establecer contacto visual. Me entretengo mirando su rostro sereno, su vestimenta clásica y elegante había vuelto de nuevo, dándole ese aire sofisticado muy de ella.

― ¿De qué trata? ―cuestiono al ver que no articula palabra.

― Necesito que te hagas una prueba de paternidad ―pronuncia en voz muy baja pero clara.

― ¿¡Qué!?

― Quiero saber si Ian es tu hijo… yo sé qué lo es, pero, quiero estar cien porciento segura. Es que necesito empezar de cero sin mentiras…

No le doy oportunidad que continúe con su verborrea cuando la sujeto entre mis brazos, zarandeando sus hombros. Necesito escuchar de sus labios que está mintiendo.

― ¿¡De qué demonios hablas, mujer!?

― Lo siento, Edward, de verdad lo siento mucho.

Decir que nos gritamos es poco.

Nos insultamos de tal manera que entre nosotros no cupo la cordura. Ella gritó defendiéndose que fue sólo una vez, y que no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar porque yo había hecho lo mismo. Yo objete de igual manera, que en ese tiempo ella era mi mundo entero. Nos maldecimos hasta por haber nacido y no sé qué cosas más. Mi sentir fue como si hubiese retrocedido al pasado y éste sea un día común para nosotros, donde ella discute por cualquier pequeñez y yo me culpó de todo con tal de no seguir discutiendo. Sólo que no es asi, ella está aquí, frente a mí, con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas, dejando entrever que la culpabilidad la carcome.

Después de discutir no llegamos a ningún acuerdo, Leah pidió una prueba de paternidad para acallar su conciencia, y yo, simplemente no quise saber nada, ella terminó marchándose furiosa. El resto del día lo pasé consumido entre planos para no pensar.

Decido que no quiero seguir en la oficina y voy directo a la guardería por mi hija; Erin me sonríe mostrando al completo sus encías con ese pequeño diente que la había hecho sufrir por días enteros, entonces sus cortos brazos empiezan a moverse sin sentido cuando la tomo en brazos. La abrazo fuerte a mi pecho, empiezo a sentir la paz que necesito, ella es mi tranquilidad.

― Qué te parece una salida con papá y tus hermanos, ¿te gusta la idea? ―pregunto como si ella fuese a responderme. Para mi sorpresa mi hija comienza a balbucear mientras un hilillo de baba sale por su boca, yo la abrazo con más fuerza después de dejar un beso en su frente.

Algo que Erin disfruta a sus cortos meses de nacida, es viajar en coche. Siempre y cuando su chupete viaje con ella y pueda disfrutar de ese pedazo de silicona en su boca, ella seguro estará contenta.

Compartir una simple hamburguesa con ellos a la vez que alimento a Erin con su papilla es un momento grato.

― Mamá dice que pasaremos con ella las fiestas decembrina, ¿es eso verdad? ―cuestiona Ian―. Dijo que nos iremos de viaje a Canadá.

Guardo silencio a la vez que limpio los labios de mi hija con la servilleta. Ella vuelve a escupir el puré de zanahoria fuera de su boca, esta vez esparciendo su comida por sus mejillas con ayuda de sus manitas.

Derek ríe mientras intenta ayudar.

― ¿Dejarás qué nos lleve con ella? ―insiste Ian―; yo no quiero ir.

Me vuelvo hacia él.

Ian está sentado en la esquina de la mesa del pequeño restaurante con su orden de hamburguesa y patatas intactas frente a él, con una mueca de enfado abraza sus piernas mientras no me quita la vista de encima. Los débiles rayos del sol dan directo a su cabeza ahora cubierta por un gorro naranja.

― ¿Qué pasa contigo? ―indago.

― Llevamos casi tres meses completos con mamá, ya me quiero regresar contigo.

Exhalo, despacio y hondamente antes de dirigirme a él.

― No voy a obligarlos a hacer nada que no quieran, sin embargo te recuerdo que es tu mamá, y ella está en su derecho de pasar tiempo con ustedes.

A pesar de estar enfadado con Leah, jamás alejaría a nuestros hijos de ella. Y eso no estaba a discusión. En cambio no podía apartar de mi cabeza la petición que me hizo.

Ver a Ian compartiendo junto a sus hermanos me trajo a la mente que él era verdaderamente mi hijo sin importar lo que una prueba de ADN pueda decir.

― Pero... ya estoy aburrido, además, quiero estar junto a Erin. Ahora ella esta enorme y no es justo perderme su crecimiento ―alega mi hijo menor.

― ¿Han vuelto a pelear? ―pregunta Derek un poco distraído. Ahora tiene a su hermana en brazos y ésta comienza a agitar su cabeza de un lado a otro con molestia―. Cuándo llegamos del colegio noté a mamá muy seria, y luego tú has ido por nosotros sin avisar, y a pesar de que estás aquí con nosotros ―alza sus hombros―. Parece que no lo estás del todo. Te noto raro a ti también.

― No. No la he visto ―miento.

― Pues mamá dijo que te había visto en la oficina después de dejarnos en el colegio ―interviene Ian―. ¿Para qué te buscó?, seguro ya te dijo que saqué malas notas, pero pá, no me gusta los números, ¡odio matemáticas!

― No me mencionó nada de eso ―respondo.

― Entonces, sí se vieron ―dice Derek―. ¿Qué pasa, papá?

Tomo a la niña en mis brazos. Pero Erin no tiene humor de estar conmigo, ella prefiere los brazos de Ian, quien contento la sujeta, dejando besos ruidosos en su pequeña barriga.

Derek no deja de observar con cautela mis movimientos, es imposible ocultar algo. Después de media hora me cerciora que han comido sus hamburguesas. Y como no quiero hablar de más, decido que es mejor regresar a casa.

― Es por mi culpa ―murmura Ian desde el asiento trasero. Puedo ver su rostro compungido por el retrovisor―. Siempre que ustedes discuten es por mi. ¿Qué hice mal?

Detengo el coche frente a la verja de metal.

― Tú no has hecho nada mal ―le aclaro. Éste frunce los labios ligeramente, antes de negar con incredulidad―. Ve por tus cosas, es tiempo de volver a casa. ―no termino de pronunciar la última palabra y él ya había salido de un salto.

― ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? ―pregunta Derek en voz baja. Le sonrío, él sonríe de vuelta, antes de bajar de prisa del asiento copiloto.

Fue bueno no ver a Leah cuando esperé por ellos. Ambos no hubiésemos podido disimular que algo pasaba.

Al llegar a casa Bella estuvo sumergida por largas horas en apuntes para sus siguientes asignaturas, dando luz verde al Xbox para nosotros por largo rato, dejando que Erin disfrutara como sus hermanos me hacían pedazos en cada juego.

― Me dirás qué pasa contigo. ―susurra.

Camina, escasos cinco pasos de la cuna de nuestra bebé a la cama, mirándome fijamente. Su cabello húmedo reposa suelto sobre sus hombros alcanzando a cubrir parte de la trasparencia de su camison en sus pechos, una divina distracción.

Se desliza bajo las mantas sin apagar la lámparilla de noche.

― Ven acá... ―la apego a mí, pasando mi brazo por su cintura. Ella reposa su cabeza en mi pecho a la vez que su pierna izquierda se sube sobre mis piernas―. Hay algo que quiero contarte.

― Te escucho.

Explico a detalle lo dicho por Leah y lo anímicamente mal que me he sentido por la notícia, que no tengo una idea de cómo proceder porque Ian es lo único que realmente importa en todo esto. Necesito evitar a toda costa y como dé lugar que sus sentimientos se vean afectados.. Ella me escucha con atención y paciencia, sabiendo elegir las palabras adecuadas para consolar mi angustiado corazón. Después de hablar por horas sobre el mismo tema, ambos llegamos a la misma conclusión, una prueba de ADN lo resolvería todo, sin importar el resultado.

Fue fácil obtener muestras sin que mi hijo tuviera idea de que se trataba, y las vacunas antigripal fueron el aliado perfecto. Los tres días de espera se hicieron eternos pero al final acabó la espera. No vacile cuando el sobre con el logo del laboratorio estuvo entre mis manos, el resultado arrojó que había un 99% de parentesco. Leah también estuvo presente en ese momento, la vi soltar un suspiro y sonreír. Su rostro era de total alivió, y no lo pudo ocultar. Al final de cuentas era lo que ella quería para iniciar su nueva vida.

Al llegar a casa, Bella supo descifrar mi sonrisa, se echa en mis brazos con tanto entusiasmo que no fue necesario pronunciar palabra.

― Sabes qué haré justo hoy.

Ella niega sin tener idea de lo que hablo.

― Una reserva... esta será nuestra primera Navidad juntos.

 **...**

Un paisaje perfecto pintado de color blanco es el marco perfecto para celebrar Navidad.

La nieve cubre en su totalidad las montañas y pinos. No puede ser de otro modo en Aspen Colorado.

El olor a leña está impregnado por toda la cabaña, los trozos de pino se consumen gradualmente mientras Erin está atenta sentada frente a ella, esperando cualquier oportunidad para acercarse. Ian es más rápido y antes de que ella empiece siquiera a moverse, éste a puesto la rejilla de protección. Derek la toma en brazos y la eleva por encima de él, haciéndola soltar una carcajada. Jasmine aparece corriendo, aún vestida con su ropa de pijama al igual que todos, trae un andador para bebé en color rosa, ahora siempre tenemos que cargar con uno. Mi hijo mayor intenta meterla en él y Erin se niega a ser dejada en ese artefacto dónde sabe que estará por un buen rato, es qué, desde que gatea, es un completo huracán que no se mantiene quieta ni quince minutos.

― Yo la cuido ―se ofrece Irina. La toma en sus brazos y empieza a dejar besos en su rostro, encaminándose hacia la cocina donde Bella hornea galletas.

― ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ―grita James.

Da un sorbo al chocolate caliente de su taza y camina hasta mí, suelta un bostezo a la vez que observa la blancura por doquier apreciable desde el ventanal, lo miro por escaso segundos y después me centro en el espectacular paisaje cubierto por la nieve.

― ¿Qué planes hay para hoy? ―cuestiona somnoliento―. Nuestras mujeres querrán algo de adrenalina, no.

Volteo hacia James, él me mira con cara, ¿de qué mierda dije?

― Me refiero a que las niñas deben tener ganar de salir a la nieve. Te recuerdo que desde que llegamos, nosotros sólo hemos practicado esquí junto a los chicos y ellas sólo nos han mirado.

― Dudo que Erin quiera esquiar, ella sólo tiene 6 meses.

Él da otro sorbo sin saber qué decir.

― Estás encantado con Irina, verdad ―menciono―. Se nota que estás feliz porque ella haya aceptado vacacionar con nosotros.

― ¿Yo?, la más feliz es mi hija... ah, y también Erin.

― James, no te hagas tonto. Sabes muy bien de lo que...

― Papá... ―irrumpe Jasmine, le da los brazos y éste la carga con una mano, me ofrece su taza de chocolate para así poder alzar bien a su princesa, ella me sonríe, volviendo su atención al hombre que la tiene en brazos―. ¿Cuando iremos fuera? Dijiste que me ibas a enseñar a esquiar en la nieve.

James le comienza a dar cosquillas en su barriga haciéndola gritar, y a la vez retorcerse en sus brazos de tanto reír.

Ese pequeño momento entre ambos me hace sonreír a mi también. Los dos se merecen tanto esas risas despreocupadas de las cuales ahora gozan.

― Cocoa caliente con malvaviscos ―ofrece Bella una taza humeante frente a mí. Acepto, dándole una pequeña palmada en su trasero―. Edward. No hagas eso.

James suelta una estruendosa carcajada, tomando su propia taza y yéndose a la cocina.

― Eres mi mujer, ¿qué tiene de malo? ―expreso con inocencia.

― No deberías de ser tan expresivo frente a los demás.

Sonrío ante su sonrojo. La atraigo a mí, apretando mis dedos con más ímpetu en sus caderas.

― Deberías de ver tu cara, amor, te ves muy tierna cuándo intentas parecer enojada.

Bella pone los ojos en blanco, riendo conmigo.

― Feliz Navidad ―murmura sonriente―. ¿Crees qué fue buena idea dejar los regalos en casa? ―se abraza a mí, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho―. Me hubiese gustado ver el rostro de las niñas.

― Por supuesto que fue lo mejor, Santa Claus sólo deja obsequios en las casas no en lugares donde se vacaciona.

Bella da un ligero pellizco en mi vientre bajo haciéndome estremecer. La acerco a mí dejando un beso sobre su coronilla, siendo interrumpidos por Irina.

― Aún no están listos.

Pone sus manos en sus caderas, fingiendo enfado. Se acerca, tira de la mano de Bella para llevarla con ella.

En eso, una diminuta figura gatea hacia mí, a medio camino se detiene a intentar quitar de su cabeza el gorro que lleva puesto, da unos cuántos halones hasta lograr quitarlo, descubriendo su escaso pelo bronciño sujeto por dos graciosas coletas. Sonrío al ver su buzo acolchado, que no le impide desplazarse, la hace ver completamente regordeta y esponjosa.

― Hola, cariño, ¿estás lista para la nieve? ―me acuclillo.

Es tan adorable. Que no pudiera imaginar mi vida sin ella.

Erin llegó para hacerme ver que en el otoño se puede florecer.

Siento su pequeña manita tocar la tela del pijama, es su forma de pedir atenciones. La tomo entre mis brazos, alzandola conmigo al tiempo que lleno de besos su rostro.

Dos horas después todos están fuera, teniendo una pelea campal con bolas de nieve. Bella no da tregua a nadie, lanzando una gran bola que se estrella en el rostro de James ―aplaudo por ello―. Irina se acerca de inmediato con un gesto de preocupación, ¿cuándo dejará de ser así? Éste se mantiene sentado y sobreactuado mientras gana la atención de la rubia. Jasmine también corre, lo abraza.

Los balbuceos por parte Erin me evitan seguir prestando atención.

― Aquí está papá... ―murmuro al tenerla en brazos.

Erin ahueca su cabeza en mi cuello, dejando sus pequeños puños lazos, está perezosa y algo soñolienta. No ha dormido ni media hora, se nota inquieta hasta que sus palmas tientan mi rostro, ella se endereza, mirándome.

Llevamos cinco días compartiendo en familia, disfrutando la vista espectacular de las montañas, gozando la nieve y del calor hogareño de la cabaña. Pero nuestras vacaciones están por terminar, mis hijos deben volver para pasar año nuevo junto a Leah, ese fue nuestro acuerdo. Sin embargo, mis planes aún no acaban, tengo una sorpresa esperando por Bella, sólo espero que las cosas resulten como tengo planeado.

― ¿Crees qué a mamá le gusten las sorpresas?

* * *

 **Hola, aquí sigo, no voy a dejar la historia. Sólo he tenido contratiempos para escribir, pues me costó mucho volcar lo que había en mi cabeza. Y por más intentos que hice, no logré escribirla bien, o mejor dicho, no quedó como quería, es por eso todo el retraso que he ocasionado. Les agradezco toda su paciencia, sus saludos y bonitas palabras que me han dejado en este tiempo de ausencia. Para los siguientes capítulos la espera no será tan larga porque ya están algo avanzados.**

 **Reciban un abrazo con mucho cariño a quien haya leído hasta aquí, les deseo lo mejor para éste nuevo año.**

 **bar,** Hola, bienvenida. **Veronica,** hola, muchísimas gracias por cada review que me has dejado, te mando un abrazo muy fuerte. Espero estés muy bien y tu año haya empezado bendecido, por cierto te mandé un e-mail pero nunca obtuve respuesta, besos. **ORP,** hola, bienvenida y gracias por la recomendación, saludos. **Lidia,** aquí estoy de nuevo, saludos. **Adriana Molina,** hola, espero que tú estés de maravilla, aquí ando de nuevo, besos. **nydiac10,** gracias a ti por leer, saludos. **Diannita Robles,** hola, chica de Monterrey, aquí estoy de nuevo, besos. **aea7,** hola, tarde, pero aquí estoy con otro capítulo, saludos. **Rocío,** un poco tarde tu pedido, lo siento. Besos. **Vane,** hola, tal vez estés enojada por tardar tanto en actualizar, de todas maneras te doy las GRACIAS por estar conmigo desde el día uno, besos. **cary,** hola, todo tomó su lugar, y cada quién tuvo su merecido, saludos. **paosierra,** hola, como ves Leah nunca va a cambiar, aquí va bien el dicho "genio y figura hasta la sepultura". Besos. **L** **ittlePieceOfMyMind,** me alegro que te haya gustado el pequeño vuelco de la historia, besos. **chimultrufia69,** hola, ya se descubrió que Ian sí es hijo de Edward, te mando besos. **Nancygov,** hola, digamos que Leah no es tan malvada, sino que su forma de ser tan frívola la hace ser mala, besos. **B. Swan,** hahaha, quieres muchos bebés, veré que puedo hacer con ellos. **debynoe,** esa Leah tiene su corazoncito, aunque déspota pero en el fondo es buena persona, pero muy en el fondo, besos. **(Guest),** me gustaría saber quién eres para agradecer cada comentario que me has dejado, porque ya no sé desde cuando me empezaste a leer. Al parecer ya no hará más drama , Leah está tranquila intentando ser buena mamá, te mando un abrazo muy fuerte. **Elizabeth Marie Cullen,** espero que tus días festivos hayan sido los mejores en compañía de tus seres queridos, también te extrañé mucho, bueno, vamos al capítulo. Pues en si, se qué se sorprendieron con el pequeño vuelco y no dejar tan mal a Leah, aunque, obvio ella no es muy noble y no lo será nunca. Ella está haciendo el intento por llevar una buena relación con sus hijos. Te mando un fuerte abrazo. **mirdg,** muchas gracias por leer, espero sigas por aquí, saludos. **Techu,** hola, entiendo que Leah no es su favorita pero como tú dices era necesario hacerlo desde su perspectiva, te envío saludos. **MsMonik,** sé que nunca será tu favorita pero vamos, ella hace su intento por llevarla bien. Te envío un fuerte abrazo. **Jade HSos,** hola, espero que sigas por aquí, recibe saludos. **Flor Mcarty,** hola, gracias por leer. **bbluelilas,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar y leer, saludos. **Yoliki,** hola, espero hayas tenido unas felices fiestas, un abrazo. **Lili Cullen-Swan,** hola, espero sigas ahí, se qué la espera fue larga, recibe mis saludos. **Andrea,** por supuesto que no me ofendo, entiendo bien lo que me quieres decir, quizá tengo muy medida a Leah porque siempre la he visualizado desde antes de empezar la historia, saludos. **Jane Bells,** te agradezco que siempre estés ayudando a ésta aprendiz. No sé qué haría sin ti y toda tu paciencia para conmigo, te mando un beso enorme con todo mi cariño. **Adriu,** hola, espero sigas por aquí, ya qué sé muchas se han ido. Bueno, pues sí, Leah no fue tan desalmada como pensaron, aunque nunca será tan noble al menos no dará más guerra, te envío un abrazo hasta Ecuador. **Daniela,** hola, eso la mataría, pobre Irina se hubiese echado una arpía muy malévola como enemiga, dejémoslo así, que tengas un buen año. **Vanina Iliana,** hola, nadie se lo imaginó pero admito que fue lo mejor, un fuerte abrazo, saludos. **mrs puff,** hola, aquí ando de nuevo, gracias por leer. **Vivi19,** hola, espero que aún continúas por aquí, se qué me he tardado un montón en actualizar y que quizá pensaron que no volvería pero no, no puedo hacer tal cosa. Así qué, espero estés muy bien y que hayas tenido felices fiestas, un abrazo fuerte.

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 37**

 **Bella**

― Me estás preocupando ―digo entre risas―. ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

Sintiendo su aliento en mi cuello lo escuchó reír por lo bajo mientras continúa guiando mis pasos.

― No. Me prometiste que serías paciente.

¿Cómo voy a ser paciente?

Si mis ojos continúan con la venda impidiendo ver de qué trata tanto misterio. Aparte, lo único que sé con exactitud, es que seguimos en la misma ciudad, estoy segura de ello porque el recorrido en coche no ha sido ni diez minutos. También concuerdo que es alguna otra cabaña puedo deducirlo por el sonido de nuestras pisadas sobre el piso de madera.

De pronto mi andar es completamente detenido por las grandes manos de Edward sobre mis hombros.

― ¿Estás lista? ―susurra con voz grave.

Asiento.

Lo primero que mis ojos vislumbran: unas lucecitas sobre el piso, son un camino de velas encendidas que sirven de guia hasta un jacuzzi en la parte posterior de la pequeña y acogedora habitación.

― Esto es hermoso ―pronuncio con mi voz apenas inintelegible.

No podía dar crédito a tanta belleza en un mismo lugar; la leña a medio consumir en la chimenea brindando el calor necesario para estar sin demasiada ropa, el jacuzzi espumoso invitando a probar de las burbujas, mientras la cama adornada con cientos pétalos rojos sobre el edredón en color beige me llaman a estar sobre ella... y no precisamente dormida, un tonto suspiro se escapa de mi boca, volviendo mi interés en la terraza.

Me animo a mirar de cerca; ejerzo un poco de fuerza por deslizar el panel del ventanal, dejando entrar la ventisca gélida la cual me provoca escalofríos, me abrazo o al menos eso intento dando unos cuántos pasos fuera, el piso de madera cruje al apoyar mis botas sobre la nieve acumulada, pero eso no es lo interesante, sino el enorme jacuzzi a la intemperie iluminado por diminutas luces en el fondo de él y envuelto en una cortina de vapor, me estremezco de solo pensar en usarlo, me entorno a la baranda de madera apoyo mis manos cubiertas por guantes, quitando algunos puñados de la nieve que hay sobre ella, me inclino sobre ésta, no viendo mas allá de alguna que otro lucecilla en la completa oscuridad de la noche. El jacuzzi vuelve a ser de interés a mis ojos.

Me vuelvo a Edward.

Él se encoge de hombros adivinando mi duda.

― El agua es completamente templada y está listo para usarse.

― Pero... está nevando ―respondo apenas en un susurro sin evitar que mis dientes castañeen por el frío.

El rostro de Edward se endurece, cierra el ventanal con tanta rapidez, cubriendonos del aire congelante.

― Ven… ―me dice tomando mi mano― quiero qué estés cómoda.

Comienza a deslizar mi abrigo por mis hombros. No me muevo, sólo dejo que se deshaga de mis prendas invernales; abrigo, bufanda, campera, suéter, quedando en una ligera blusa de manga larga y mis jeans.

Él también empieza a quitar su ropa con tanta lentitud dando paso a que yo vuelva a centrarme en el estilo rustico de la pequeña cabaña.

― ¿No te gustó? ―cuestiona a la vez que me ve desviar la mirada

― Claro que me gusta. ¿A qué mujer no le gustaría una cita así?

Lo miro con duda por lo dicho hace segundos. Él me sonríe y me relajo por completo cuando veo que no le ha dado importancia a eso último.

― ¿Te apetece comer algunos bocadillos?

Echo un vistazo rápido en busca de un comedor y, no, no lo hay.

Sólo hay una montaña de almohadas justo en frente a la chimenea, allí están un par de copas y unas frazadas sobre el piso, que antes no estaban. También hay una bandeja con aperitivos que no alcanzo a distinguir que hay en ella.

Edward me ayuda a sentar sobre los suaves cojines de forma delicada, me da un beso fugaz, colocándose al lado mío con sus largas piernas ligeramente flexionadas.

Suelto un grito no tan pronunciado cuando descorcha la champaña y el tapón va a dar directo al techo. Sirve las copas, ofreciéndome primero.

― ¿Qué celebramos?

― Hmm... ―murmura.

Él está centrado viendo el líquido burbujeante en su copa.

― Nunca te he dicho lo que me hiciste sentir cuando te conocí ―revela―. No fue sólo sexo, Bella. Ahora, me queda claro que no lo fue.

― ¿A qué viene esto?

― Me estaba desmoronando, dejando que la vida me llevará a dónde quisiera. ¿Sabes?, no importaba mucho.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mí. Su mirada ahora vidriosa me percata de sus lágrimas retenidas.

Por inercia o quizá por consolarlo, mi mano se va a su espalda, sobando de arriba abajo. Él se refugia en mi costado, apoyando levemente su cabeza en mi hombro por un par de segundos, volviendo de nuevo a su posición inicial.

― Entonces llegas tú ―continúa con voz más baja―. Vienes y reparas todo lo malo que había en vida, así tan fácil y como si nada te empiezas a meter de a poco en mí. ―se hace un silencio y él voltea a verme―. Ahora tengo miedo... miedo a que un día te vayas.

― ¿Por qué crees eso?

Él sonríe con pesar a mi pregunta.

Eleva su mano cerca de mí; moviendo con suavidad mi cabello para despejar mi rostro.

― Eres muy joven, amor. Te falta mucho por vivir, va a llegar el momento que querrás comerte el mundo de un solo bocado. ―suspira a la vez que sus nudillos recorren mi mejilla―. Y quiero si algún día pasa, seas honesta conmigo. No quiero mentiras entre nosotros porque de ti no podría soportarlo. ¿Lo entiendes?, no podría.

Sus palabras generan una incomodidad dentro de mí, ¿acaso creé qué soy capaz de...? Sacudo un poco mi cabeza, negando, para salir de mi estupor.

― Te amo.

Es lo único verdadero que puedo decir.

― Te amo con mi vida, Isabella. ―logra pronunciar antes de que su boca se adueñe de la mía, de la manera más salvaje y apasionada.

Sin poder reprimir mi deseo por él: halo de su nuca, llevándolo conmigo para que esté encima de mi cuerpo. Mis dedos codiciosos y siempre con ansias de sentirlo un poco más, se entierran en el suave pelo, tirando con fuerza de éste.

― Disfrutemos un poco más... ―susurra jadeante contra mis labios.

Finjo una sonrisa animada para no mostrar mi verdadera decepción, ¡al diablo los bocadillos!, ¿a quién le importa eso?

Al parecer a Edward le importa. Queda claro cuando se aleja de mí, dando un beso a mi frente para enseguida ayudar a sentarme de nuevo sobre los almohadones.

Suelto un hondo suspiro de resignación.

— ¿En qué íbamos? —hago la pregunta un tanto perdida de la plática.

Él sólo ríe con esa pizca de picardía en su mirada al tiempo que vuelve a medio llenar su copa de ése líquido burbujeante.

— En que eres una ladrona. —dice como si nada mientras mantiene una sonrisa y su dedo índice se desliza por mi entrecejo—. No te asustes —murmura—; eres una ladrona porque te llevaste todo lo malo de mi vida. Aparte de mi corazón.

— ¿Merezco algún tipo de castigo por mi atrevimiento? —cuestiono burlona.

Me sobresalto cuando sus manos toman mi cintura y tiran de mi cuerpo cómo si no pesara ni un gramo, dejándome a ahorcajadas sobre él.

— Me lo estoy pensando... —ronronea sobre mi cuello. Y ¡oh por Dios!

La sensación de su lengua ardiente y demandante comienza a ganar terreno contra mi raciocinio, ya no puedo pensar, mas bien, parece que empieza a producir líquido lubricante, que justo amenaza con salir de mi centro. Me remuevo en busca de algo de fricción para aliviar el efecto de sus lamidas y mordiscos. Sin embargo mis movimientos son detenidos por su asfixiante abrazo, donde me aprieta a su pecho.

Estoy con unas malditas ganas de arrancarme el pantalón mezclilla y de una vez por todas quitarme toda la vestimenta, ¿por qué éste hombre tiene que hacerlo tan difícil?

— Probemos un poco de queso —lo escucho musitar sobre mi cabeza—, ¿te apetece otra copa?, ¿fruta?

Enfurruñada con él acepto tan solo por darle gusto.

Tomo una fresa cubierta en chocolate derretido, la llevo a mi boca y casi me atraganto cuando Edward me acecha con su mirada. Desliza su dedo por la comisura de mi labio, recogiendo un poco del chocolate, llevándoselo a su boca.

¡Qué diablos!

Puedo escuchar mi respiración agitarse, eso fue condenadamente sensual.

― ¿A qué estás jugando?

No me responde, tan solo se acerca y captura mis labios.

Gimo.

Es imposible no hacerlo cuando sus labios comienzan a recorrer mi mandíbula llegando justo a mi cuello donde succiona con algo de fuerza.

Mis ojos están fuertemente cerrados, casi puedo sentir cómo corre despavorido mi flujo sanguíneo, mi respiración es errática y mis dedos están agarrotados, haciendo de su camisa puños.

― Bella... ―susurra, mientras sigue entretenido con mi cuello― sólo quiero pasar un poco de tiempo a solas.

Se aleja con facilidad, deshaciéndose de mi _fuerte_ abrazo haciéndome sentir frialdad de inmediato y eso me hace abrir mis párpados.

Su rostro es entre divertido y sereno, pero sus pupilas dilatadas me dicen que él también quiere evitar los previos. Entonces, ¿por qué prolongar el momento?

Decido tomar la iniciativa.

Me lanzo sobre él, lo empujo sobre los almohadones con mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Mis labios no dejan de besar y dar una que otra mordida. Edward es tan receptivo, qué sólo se deja hacer lo que yo quiera hacer. Empiezo a desabotonar su camisa, botón por botón hasta abrirla por completo. Ni siquiera me doy el tiempo de mirar la cara de Edward, tan sólo me dedico a besuquear su cuello haciéndome un camino hasta su pecho y abdomen. Se estremece cuando doy una lamida bajo su ombligo a la vez que mis impacientes dedos aflojan su cinturón.

― Amor... ―susurra jadeante―, Bella por favor, espera.

Aún ahorcajadas sobre sus muslos, elevo mi vista.

Su rostro está levemente sonrosado, sus dientes se mantienen apretados a la vez que respira con dificultad por su excitación. Alarga sus brazos a mí, tira de mi cuerpo y me pone a su altura.

― Intento ir despacio, mi amor ―dice con voz trabajosa al tiempo que cepilla mi cabello con su palma―. Pero me lo estas poniendo muy difícil.

― No quiero esperar ―farfullo, volviendo a besar su cuello.

Lo escucho jadear en el momento preciso que doy una pequeña mordida a su lóbulo.

― Amor, no hice todo esto para tener sexo e irnos, no quiero prisas. ―apenas escucho lo que dice y me incorporo a mirar su rostro, tiene un poco de sudor en su frente y su pelo es un completo caos. Es la imagen más antojable de un hombre conteniendo sus ganas.

― Tenemos que volver a la cabaña, allí nos esperan para regresar a casa.

Edward exhala ruidosamente ante mi explicación.

Me vuelve a ayudar a sentar, esta vez poniendo una manta sobre mis hombros y envolviéndome con ella.

― De hecho no. Nosotros no regresamos con ellos ―lo veo rascar su nuca, como si no encontrara las palabras exactas para continuar―. Yo alquilé está cabaña por dos días más. Es sólo para nosotros dos, sin nadie a nuestro alrededor ―entre cierra sus ojos―, no James, no Irina, no niños.

― ¿Erin?

― Irina se está haciendo cargo de ella. Sólo será por dos días, no más.

― Pero...

― Shh... ―pone un dedo en mis labios― te prometo que vamos a regresar para pasar la noche vieja con ella.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―pregunto con mil dudas en mi mente, me incorporo, comenzando a caminar por el reducido espacio―. ¿Qué tal si mi bebé me necesita? Irina no sabrá que hacer si Erin se pone llorona. ¿Qué pasa si no puede dormir en otro lugar que no sea su cuna? No, no creo que haya sido buena idea.

De pronto los brazos de Edward se ciñen a mi cintura, deteniendo mi andar.

― Relájate ―mumura―, todo está perfecto.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

― Porque existen los mensajes de texto ―responde divertido volviendo a fijar su atención en mi cuello―. Quiero que estés tranquila y sólo pienses que estamos solos en éste lugar y en mis besos.

Echo mi cabeza hacía atrás, la apoyo en su pecho, dándole espacio para que siga con sus caricias. Aprieto mis párpados dejándome llevar, pero la imagen de Erin aparece en mente, mi hija llora desconsolada.

― ¿Y si no puede dormir? Por favor, llámale. Quiero saber qué mi bebé está bien.

Cuando Edward suelta mi cintura, me giro para quedar frente a él. Lo sigo en cada paso, escuchando a detalle a Irina y James quienes continuan en la otra cabaña, sin embargo me inquietud desaparece cuando en la pantalla del móvil aparece mi pequeña niña dormida en su cuna plegable. Se ve tan relajada que su tranquilidad se contagia en segundos.

― ¿Mejor?

Lo abrazo fuerte, agradecida que siempre entienda y ayude a vencer mis temores. Nos sentamos nuevamente frente a la chimenea, esta vez charlamos de todo y nada, él planeando un futuro y yo anhelando el presente. Reímos mientras degustamos un poco de fruta, dejando que la botella a medio llenar sacara nuestros mejores pasos. Nos dejamos llevar y seducir por la música en ese volumen bajo hasta que el silencio volvió a nosotros.

No hacen falta palabras cuando nuestras miradas se entienden a la perfección.

Su dedo índice recorre con lentitud el contorno de mis labios en cambio mis ojos no pueden despegarse de su abrazadora mirada. Sus grandes manos acunan mi rostro, besa mi frente con tanta ternura que me hace soltar un suspiro agradecido, continúa con mis párpados obligándome a cerrarlos, le siguen mis mejillas y mi nariz, Edward está besando cada centímetro de mi cara, y sus besos me están haciendo bien. Tanto bien que me he olvidado de moverme, lo sé porque mis manos siguen a mis costados sin tener idea alguna de qué tocar. Porque primero necesito abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas hasta desaparecer sus dudas, pero también quiero tomar sus cabellos y empujarlo más cerca de mí hasta obligarlo a besarme sin clemencia alguna, para que entienda que nunca habrá otro. Quizá podría empezar con morder suavemente su pecho hasta lograr que vuelva a gemir extasiado y le haga entender que él es mío y que no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo ir nunca.

Mi letargo se desvanece cuando noto mi cuerpo elevado entre sus brazos, cubierto por una manta, reacciono y enlazo mis manos en su cuello, teniendo un poco de vértigo por la rapidez con que fui movida, tomo una bocanada de aire al tiempo que entierro mi rostro en su pecho.

En espera de la blandura de un colchón, me quedo anonadada cuando descubro las verdaderas intenciones de Edward al deslizar la puerta corrediza, aunque esta vez el viento no pega tan fuerte como hace un par de horas, lo abrazo fuerte.

Quiero gritarle, ¡estás loco!, pero sus besos y caricias me impiden siquiera pensar coherentemente. Aún bajo la manta él comienza a desvestirme con una avidez impresionante, dejándome en ropa interior. Me abrazo con más fuerza a su cintura masculina cuándo comienza a inclinarse sobre mí ―cierro mis ojos en la espera de lo inevitable―. Edward siendo más hábil sujeta mi cintura con ambas manos, eleva un poco mi cuerpo hasta introducir mis pies desnudos en el agua tibia, le sonrío, dándome por vencida, me relajo por completo y sumerjo mi cuerpo en el jacuzzi.

Sin previo aviso él está sobre mí; besa mi boca con devoción haciendo que pierda el aliento.

¿En verdad está pasando?

Santo cielo, los diminutos copos de nieve ahora son solo caricias a nuestro cabello.

― ¿Estás cómoda? ―cuestiona Edward sobre mis labios.

Asiento de inmediato, no dándole espacio a dejar de besarme. Ahora no tengo frío, el agua aclimató mi cuerpo entero. Lo abrazo fuertemente dejando lugar entre mis piernas para acunar su cuerpo.

Después de compartir besos candentes y arrumacos Edward se incorpora, me mira divertido y niega.

― No haremos el amor aquí ―señala con su vista el jacuzzi.

Hundo mis hombros.

― Amor, solo quise que disfrutaras la sensación de estar así. Te puedo asegurar que nunca se te ocurrió meterte a un jacuzzi a la intemperie y que estuviese nevando.

― No estoy entendiendo nada, ¿por qué juegas conmigo?

Él se acerca, me abraza en cuanto nota mi desilusión. Sus labios ahora fríos se posan en mi frente dejando un beso prolongado y tierno.

― También me estoy muriendo por hacerte mía, no lo dudes, cariño. Solo que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por alargar el momento, porque esta vez quiero que sea perfecto. Te dije que no quiero prisas.

Le doy una sonrisa apenas simulada antes de abrazarlo con más ímpetu.

Él tenía razón; nuestros encuentros íntimos la mayoría de las veces eran fugaces, no trato de decir que no los disfruto igual, sin embargo siempre suele ser de ése modo. Yo digo que es el precio a pagar por ser madre y universitaria al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, dándole la razón busco sus labios, sus brazos se ciñen con más fuerza alrededor de mi cintura a la vez que atrapo entre mis dientes su labio inferior. Estoy convencida que las burbujas están funcionando de maravilla.

El agua empieza a hacer cosquillas a mi piel o tal vez son las manos inquietas de Edward las que provocan esta sensación; en este momento no estoy pensando, sólo me estoy sintiendo muy acalorada y mi centro me exige por atención. Intranquila me remuevo en busca de fricción. Puedo ver qué él no está mejor que yo, pues su masculinidad está completamente erecta bajo su bóxer. Les digo que no estoy pensando cuando mi mano se mete bajo la tela de algodon y rodeo por completo su miembro, acaricio de arriba abajo en un movimiento constante primero lento disfrutando de masajear sus testículos, después marcando un ritmo acelerado a la vez que Edward jadea entrecortado en mi oreja y sus dedos luchan por quitar mi sostén el cual cae bajo mi estómago. Su boca no pierde tiempo al ver mis senos desnudos y disponibles, se apodera de mi pezón izquierdo mientras su mano amasa mi otro pecho, gimo a modo de respuesta sin dejar de acariciar su falo. Abro mis ojos después de un rato y miro su rostro completamente entregado a nuestras caricias. Mi respiración se acelera en cuanto una de sus manos comienza a descender hasta llegar a donde más lo necesito. Mis piernas están completamente abiertas a su disposición y él lo sabe. Mis caderas empiezan a moverse al paso que su dedo llega y acaricia mi hinchado clítoris introduciendo dos más en mi centro palpitante, ahora entran y salen de mí en una perfecta sincronía. Al paso de los minutos mi cuerpo comienza a agitarse en busca de liberación, puedo sentir que Edward llegará junto a mí pues su cuerpo emite contracciones musculares y sus gemidos son más ahogados. Mi pecho sube y baja a gran velocidad estoy sintiendo ese cosquilleo en mi vientre bajo haciendo a mi vagina contraerse hasta que mi orgasmo me sacude volviendo mis piernas débiles.

― Vámonos de aquí ―gruñe deliciosamente en mi oído.

¿Cómo puede tener fuerza si quiera de hablar?, él también llegó a su clímax al igual que yo, pero no parece afectado.

Lo veo cubrirse con un albornoz a la vez que me ayuda a incorporar cubriendo mi cuerpo bajo la manta, me envuelve con ella sujetándome en sus brazos.

― Te amo. ―murmura.

Mi cuerpo empieza a tiritar impidiéndome pronunciar palabra.

Me deposita con cautela sobre la cama encima de todos los pétalos que están esparcidos sobre el edredón, me acurruca bajo las mantas cuando se da cuenta que no dejo de temblar a causa del frío.

― He sido muy estúpido por exponerte de este modo. ―me dice, sin dejar de acariciar mi mejilla―. Te traeré una taza de chocolate caliente.

Sujeto su mano evitando que se aleje. Él me sonríe con ternura volviendo a acariciar mi rostro.

― Conozco otra técnica para evitar morir congelada ―musito.

Edward arquea una de sus cejas, acercándose aún más.

― Y ¿cuál es?

Me incorporo un poco besando sus fríos labios; esta vez soy yo quien sostiene sus mejillas entre mis manos, doy una ligera mordida a su labio arrancando un siseo de su boca, mi lengua da una fugaz lamida y Edward se apasiona llevándome a la suavidad del colchón, su cuerpo cae cubriendo al mío.

Separa mis piernas, mientras sus manos se deslizan tortuosamente por mi piel en un recorrido erótico por la longitud de ellas. Sus ojos buscan los míos, puedo ver todo el deseo en su mirada antes de que su boca se estrelle con la mía. Mis dedos se entierran en su pelo impidiendo que se aleje de mí; necesito más de él, de sus besos, sus dientes y su lengua... mucho más.

De un momento a otro me remuevo buscando espacio suficiente, montándome encima, él entiende lo que quiero y me deja hacerlo dejando que sus dedos ansiosos se apoderan de mis senos, los cuales exprime a su antojo. Esta vez olvidamos los previos, tan solo guío su pene en mi entrada, encajando a la perfección su hombría y sin romper nuestro contacto visual comienzo a cabalgar, ―gemimos al unísono― cuando mis movimientos son más rápidos. Lo halo hacia mí, obligándole a quedar sentado, así puedo besar su lóbulo mientras Edward muerde mi hombro. Estoy extasiada en placer con los sonidos cremosos de nuestros cuerpos sudados. Mis caderas no dejan de moverse de arriba/abajo y de vez en cuando haciendo círculos sobre su eje. Sus embestidas cada vez más violentas y más profundas... no puedo más, mis gemidos son casi gritos, mis extremidades se agarrotan, estoy temblando entre sus brazos, Edward busca mi cara la toma en sus manos volviendo a unir nuestros labios, lo beso con todo mi amor, aún en éxtasis sintiendo como mi orgasmo me deja muda y completamente derrumbada sobre él. Ya sin fuerza me abrazo a su espalda hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello sintiendo como embiste por última vez en mí, llenándome de él.

Así permanecemos unidos; sin pronunciar palabra, tan solo seguimos abrazados, escuchando nuestras propias respiraciones.

― Te amo tanto...

Lo escucho resoplar divertido ante mi confesión sin dejar de cepillar mi largo cabello con sus dedos.

― Te amo, Isabella. ―pronuncia en voz muy baja―. Ahora duerme, cariño.

Más dormida que despierta; acepto que me cubra bajo las mantas calentitas. Sus labios dejan un beso fugaz a mi boca antes de marcharse al tocador. Puedo oír el sonido de la ducha dejando mi mente ocurrente imagine muchas formas de frotar la loción corporal en todo su cuerpo. No lo pienso mucho cuando remuevo las mantas y me dirijo desnuda al pequeño espacio.

La mampara de cristal me da la visión de su cuerpo siendo acariciado por el chorro de agua.

― ¿Puedo ayudar? ―cuestiono al introducirme en la ducha.

Edward se sobresalta cuando me ve y niega.

― Bella, ¿no estabas dormida?

― Ya no tengo sueño.

Doy otro paso, dejando que el agua caiga sobre mi también, lleno de jabón líquido mi mano y comienzo a masajear su cuerpo. Sus ojos no dejan de mirarme de esa manera tan caliente.

Algo me dice que esta noche será muy larga...

 **...**

La claridad de otro día comienza a perturbar mi sueño, parpadeo al tiempo que me remuevo rodando sobre mi estómago. Me estremezco por lo frío de la habitación; tentando a ciegas y con mis dedos busco el cuerpo de Edward.

No está.

Incluso su lado de la cama está frío. Entre abro los ojos serciorandome que él en verdad no está conmigo. La desilusión quiere hacer espacio en mí, pero es golpeada con una dura patada y enviada lejos cuando Edward aparece envuelto en un albornoz blanco y afelpado, sus manos están sobre su pelo ahora oscuro por la humedad. ¿Por qué tiene ser tan antojable?

— Hola, dormilona... —saluda, se inclina dando un corto beso a mis labios.

― ¿Qué hora es? ―no pude evitar soltar un bostezo al preguntar.

― Las dos de la tarde ―responde, como si nada―. Si lo deseas puedes dormir un poco más, debes estar exhausta.

Siento que mis mejillas arden ante lo dicho, mordisqueo mi labio al recordar el porque duelen mis rodillas. Imágenes invaden mi mente de un Edward posesivo y pasional, con su mano sobre mi cabeza mientras yo...

― ¿Qué haremos hoy? ―pregunto con fingida inocencia, aprieto mis labios en una línea para no sonreír ante mis recuerdos.

― Iremos a conocer varios lugares. ¿Te gusta la idea?

Acepto sonriente; lanzando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, sin darle importancia a mi desnudez. Edward me sostiene en sus brazos compartiendo uno que otro beso y caricias hasta que ambos estamos en el piso, haciendo el amor una vez más...

La tarde apenas nos alcanzó para visitar el _Silver Queen Gondola_ donde subimos al teleférico el cual permite admirar toda el paisaje blanco desde las alturas hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña, nos calentamos con un buen chocolate de una cafetería concurrida antes de empezar a recorrer varios lugares impresionantes y practicar mi pésimo esquí.

Cuando la noche cayó; decidimos tomar una copa en un restaurante italiano _Casa Tua._

― Hay algo que quiero darte ―revela después de que el camarero sirve dos copas de vino tinto.

Expone en la mesa unos boletos de avion.

― Hay una reserva esperando por nosotros en Moscú.

Le sonrío emocionada a la vez que miles de recuerdos vuelven a mi.

― Quiero volver al lugar dónde empezó todo, pero esta vez junto a nuestra hija.

Me incorporo con esa efusividad tan mía para echarme a sus brazos.

Edward adivinando lo que haría me espera de pie y con sus brazos extendidos.

― Bueno, no me has dicho si te gustó o no mi sorpresa. ―murmura sobre mis cabellos, manteniendo sus brazos en mi entorno.

― Me encantó.

― Entonces, hay un viaje a nuestra espera.

* * *

 ***No sean tan malas conmigo, estoy consciente que soy pésima cuando escribo lemon, ah, y también soy mala en ortografía, así que mil disculpas por los inconvenientes.**

 **Hola, sé que esperaban anillo de compromiso, pero no, esta vez no era eso. Edward sólo quería pasar tiempo en pareja con su chiquilla. Espero les haya gustado. De una vez les digo que el siguiente capítulo es el final, pero aún hay más, les tengo un outtake y el epílogo.**

 **Les agradezco mucho por cada uno de sus comentarios, siempre es gratificante leer sus opiniones, un beso enorme a quien me lee.**

 **Liduvina,** te agradezco tus comentarios, saludos. **OnlyRobPatti,** muchas gracias por comentar, recibe mis saludos. **MsMonik,** hey, qué bueno que andas por aquí, ¿usted vive en Nueva York? Me ganó la curiosidad. Gracias por leer. **LittlePieceOfMyMind,** nunca es tarde, te dejo pendiente el tema sobre James/Irina, ya será para dentro de dos capítulos la recompensa, un beso. **Cary,** muy acertado lo que mencionas pues Leah nunca va a cambiar, lo único bueno es que sus hijos ahora sólo se interesan por su pequeña hermana, te agradezco tu comentario, besos. **Jade HSos,** hola, ya todo está resuelto para la familia, ahora les toca ser felices, muchas gracias por leer, besos. **Flor Mcarty,** hola, muchísimas gracias por siempre comentar, saludos. **Elizabeth Marie Cullen,** bueno; una vez más has dado justo en las intenciones de Leah, pues ella sólo quería la prueba de paternidad para sentirse libre de culpa. Te voy a quedar a deber eso que mencionarse sobre un anillo de compromiso, y sobre otro bebé, mmh, qué te diré... haha, muchísimas gracias por apoyarme en cada capítulo, recibe un abrazo fuerte, besos. **Nancygov,** hola, pues ya el drama desapareció y hoy sólo quise dar un poco de romance (aunque soy pésima para narrarlo) espero te guste el capítulo, te mando un abrazo, también te agradezco que siempre dejes un comentario. **paosierra,** hola, ya se que ustedes también quieren saber de Irina y James, más adelante les tengo algo sobre ellos. Muchas gracias por cada comentario que me has dejado, besos. **aea7,** qué bueno que sigas aquí, gracias por tu apoyo, besos. **Vanina Iliana,** intento no demorar pero el tiempo me complica las cosas, muchas gracias por siempre dejar un review, un abrazo a la distancia. **Techu,** me alegro que te haya gustado, espero en éste capítulo te guste de igual forma, muchas gracias por leer, saludos. **Diannita Robles,** es un encantó de papi, no lo discuto, también te digo que Erin me enamora. Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste a alas rotas, me da gusto que sigas leyendo cada historia que escribo, gracias. **Pera l.t,** hola, espero estés muy bien, mis mejores deseos para ti, un beso enorme por todo tu apoyo. **(guest),** hola nueva lectora, bienvenida y gracias por leer. **Yoliki,** hola, ya nos queda muy poco. Te agradezco que hayas estado en cada capítulo, besos. **Vane,** hola, qué bueno que te gustará el capítulo anterior, espero no decepcionar en éste nuevo, gracias siempre por comentar, besos. **kaja0507,** me alegra mucho saber que sigues aquí, saludos. **Jane Bells,** te cuento que me gusta mucho escribir sobre Erin, me hace suspirar inevitablemente. Lamento mucho haber traído un mal recuerdo a tu mente sobre la dichosa rueda de la fortuna, pobre Erin ella también la pasó mal. Gracias, de verdad gracias por todo tu apoyo, te mando un abrazo muy fuerte a la distancia. **Adriu,** hola, no, aún no acaba. Estamos a 3 capítulos del cierre. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, besos hasta Ecuador. **Lili Cullen-Swan,** espero no decepcionarte porque querías una boda o mínimo un anillo y no ocurrió, nuestro Edward tenía ganas de pasar tiempo en pareja y fue lo que hizo. También te deseo todo lo mejor para éste año, muchísimas gracias por comentar, besos. **Daniela,** hola, ya se acerca el final, nos quedan sólo 3 capítulos, gracias por tu apoyo, besos. **Rocío,** gracias a ti por leer y por ser tan amable y dejar un comentario, te mando un beso. **chimultrufia69,** gracias por tus comentarios en cada capítulo, me hace feliz que te siga gustando la historia, besos. **mrs puff,** gracias por continuar leyendo y por sus opiniones.

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**


	39. Chapter 39

Estimadas lectoras: antes de nada, me **DISCULPO** por tantos meses sin actualizar. Sucedió que mi tiempo se redujo sin darme lugar para escribír, una vez que el ajetreo pasó, mi inspiración se esfumó y con ella se fueron mis ánimos. Intente muchas veces redactar los capítulos restantes, sin embargo, cada vez que lo hacía mi disgusto por lo que lograba escribír se hacía más grande, así estuve por largo tiempo, hasta que decidí buscar apoyo. Gracias por toda tu paciencia e ideas **Jane Bells** realmente no sé que hubiese hecho sin tu ayuda. También agradezco a todas las chicas que estuvieron al pendiente de mí, haciéndose presente con sus comentarios a mi espera. Siento mucho las molestias que ocasione por mi larga ausencia. En recompensa a todo este tiempo les tengo los tres capítulos faltantes. Espero su comprensión.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 38**

― Ella me gusta… ―reconoce James el último viernes de enero.

No respondo nada. Entretanto sigo leyendo un nuevo contrato de trabajo a firmar. Mantengo mis ojos puestos sobre las letras que señalan que este será un gran año laboral. Después de lo que quizá son cinco u ocho minutos, elevo mi vista, James sigue recargado en el cristal del ventanal con sus brazos cruzados y mirándome fijo.

― No sé... cómo revelar mis sentimientos a ella ―murmura después de un corto silencio―. No quiero que se haga ideas equívocas. Tal vez lo vea como un premio de consolación y no, no es eso lo que quiero.

Elevo mis cejas, mas por asombro que por otra cosa.

Después de nuestras vacaciones en donde compartimos con Irina, ella se ha mantenido muy cerca a nosotros, incluso la nochevieja su madre y ella aceptaron cenar en el penthouse. Por supuesto que James y Jasmine también han estado presentes en cada momento. Los he visto interactuar más tiempo del que debería. Y por lo que pude observar me atrevo asegurar que ambos comparten un enamoramiento mutuo. Presté atención a lo que mi mujer me comentó sobre Irina y realmente la noté feliz, ella siempre se ve distinta cuando está cerca de James. Tampoco hay que ser un experto para saber qué ella está enamorada de él, es más que obvio. Y conociendo a James puedo asegurar que sus sentimientos hacia ella van más allá de una simple atracción.

― ¿No vas a decir nada? ―inquiere― ¿Acaso Bella no te ha mencionado algo sobre Irina?

Dejo caer las hojas del contrato una a una sobre el escritorio al tiempo que recargo mi espalda en la cómoda silla de cuero, hago un intento por disimular mi risa apretando mis labios para no soltar una carcajada. Es curioso ver a James avergonzado.

― ¿Qué es lo gracioso? ―cuestiona molesto.

― A decir verdad es un tanto divertido ver tu inseguridad ―manifiesto―. Justo en estos momentos me recuerdas a mis hijos cuando intentan "ligar" a una chica.

James hace un mohín mientras comienza a caminar en círculos y después de un lado a otro por toda la oficina.

― Es que no entiendes ―responde―, no tienes una idea del miedo que tengo a su rechazo.

Sólo le veo, incitando a que continúe.

― Irina es una mujer linda, tierna, bondadosa, frágil y extremadamente dulce, incluso puede que sea un tanto ingenua en algunos aspectos, pero no voy a demeritar su inteligencia. Ella está en su derecho de no querer estar con un cabrón como yo, que lo único que puedo ofrecer es una bola de inseguridades. Y no conforme con esto, mi parte egoísta pide a gritos que se quede conmigo y así juntos cuidemos de mi hija. ¿Ves lo complicado?

― No puedo creer que no te des cuenta de lo que Irina siente por ti ―increpo ―. Sólo un idiota no es capaz de mirar que ella te ama del mismo modo desinteresado en que tú lo haces.

― No estás comprendiendo. Lo de Tanya me marcó de la peor manera...

― Deja ya de quejarte de una buena vez alegando miedos que tú sabes que son infundados. Y no vengas con lo mismo de siempre, porque lo de Tanya pasó hace años.

― No es así, Edward.

― ¿Puedes dejar el papel de miserable por lo que resta de tu vida?

James resopla a mi cuestionamiento y antes de que pueda darme réplica Irina entra en la oficina con gesto de disculpa.

― Estuve llamando a la puerta, mas nadie respondió ―ella murmura sin dejar de ver el piso―. Espero no interrumpir. ¿Edward, has firmado el contrato?

Esta vez sus ojos hacen contacto conmigo mostrando un débil enrojecimiento en su rostro cuando sostiene el folder entre sus manos. Veo por sobre su hombro a James que a vuelto su mirada hacía fuera del ventanal donde los copos de nieve continúan cayendo en forma de llovizna.

― Irina, ¿tienes algo qué hacer esta noche?

Hago la pregunta con voz fuerte y clara captando la atención de ambos. James gira de inmediato mostrando su rostro iracundo mientras Irina me observa curiosa, tal vez haciendo sus propias conjeturas.

― Nada importante ―musita―. Esta noche veré mi serie favorita en el calor de mi hogar, quizá ordene una pizza ―se encoge de hombros, desanimada―. ¿Necesitas algo? Puedo cuidar de Erin... también a Jasmine ―esto último lo dice entre dientes.

― ¿Qué tal una cita? ―consulto.

Mi vista va de uno a otro. Al menos ellos se ven más incómodos que yo.

La rubia frente a mi se sujeta del respaldo de la silla, apretando en exceso que sus nudillos lucen blancos por la fuerza. En cambio el buen James continúa con su cara de pocos amigos, se acerca de dos zancadas, retándome con su mirada.

Lo siento. Me disculpo con él, mentalmente.

Nunca se me dio ser un celestino en ninguna relación; aunque nunca es tarde para improvisar.

― ¿Que te parece una cena? Tú, podrías ser la acompañante de James... y de nosotros, por supuesto. Bella y yo tenemos tiempo en querer ir a cenar fuera. Tal vez después ir algún pub... no sé, quizá una copa en algún bar de moda. La idea es divertirnos de buena gana o de mala, no sé.

Dos pares de ojos azules parecen asustados a mi verborrea.

Me siento realmente estúpido.

— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche?

James pregunta vacilante, haciéndose cargo de la situación.

Irina esboza una sonrisa junto con un audible sí.

― Realmente no fue tan difícil como dijiste ¿no?

James me echa una mirada asesina y yo elevo las manos en señal de rendición.

― Creo que esta noche no será necesario que ustedes vayan con nosotros. ―anuncia James― Lo digo porque prefiero que se queden con Jasmine.

― Mi madre puede cuidar de las niñas ―interviene Irina―. Así Edward y Bella nos pueden acompañar. Además Edward fue el de la idea.

― Oh, por nosotros no te preocupes ―respondo―. En realidad James necesita hablar contigo y no creo que hagamos mucha falta ahí.

Los tres nos quedamos callados cuando Vladimir entra a la oficina e interrumpe nuestra conversación. Él trae esa sonrisa arrogante que no puede quitar desde que se aproxima la fecha de su boda.

Sólo espero que James tenga buena suerte, ahora es turno de verlo feliz.

…

Hubo que posponer la fecha de nuestro viaje a Moscú en distintas ocasiones. Mi trabajo fue muchas veces la causa, otras cuántas lo fueron los estudios de Bella, pero esta celebración, por supuesto que merecía la pena cancelar por enésima vez. En todos estos meses fueron pocas las oportunidades que nos dimos mi mujer y yo de pasar un rato en pareja y qué mejor manera que la boda de Vladimir y Angela.

― Evangeline dice que no nos preocupemos, Erin duerme como un angelito. ―explica Bella en cuanto llega nuevamente junto a mí―. Así que sigo siendo toda tuya.

― Eso me gusta ―susurro en su oreja.

Su sonrojo se profundiza cuando siente mi mano vagar bajo la tela del vestido, donde el mantel de la mesa crea una barrera de lo que en realidad mis dedos estan dispuestos a hacer; primero comienzo a acariciar la suavidad de su muslo y antes de seguir avanzando mi mano es detenida por la suya, ella niega con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se percata que los invitados sigan bailando en la pista junto a los ahora esposos.

No le doy tiempo a protestar sólo me inclino hasta rozar sus deliciosos labios en un beso suave y a la vez profundo.

Luego de muchos besos y arrumacos decidimos bailar. Tomo su mano entre la mía y caminamos al centro de la pista. Hago mi propia observación en cuanto a lo hermosa que luce esta noche, en definitivo el color amarillo le hace ver exquisita, incluso estoy pensando en que no vuelva a usar vestido strapless por su propio bien.

Bella descansa su cabeza en mi pecho al tiempo que la lenta melodía nos obliga a balancear con suavidad nuestros cuerpos, mis manos yacen en su cintura, dejando mi barbilla sobre su cabeza.

― Me alegro mucho que estén felices ―pronuncia Bella lo más alto que puede para mis oídos.

No hace falta preguntar a qué se refiere basta con ver a mi derecha a la jocosa pareja que se besuquea de manera poco prudente.

― También estoy feliz por ellos ―susurro distraído, capturando su lóbulo.

Mi mujer exhala un suspiro hondo levantando su mirada hacia mí. Puedo notar el anhelo en sus bellos ojos. No es necesario decir con voz lo que ambos necesitamos en este momento.

Acuno su rostro entre mis manos, besando sus labios de forma hambrienta.

Ella gime al poco tiempo cuando mi cuerpo se aprieta al de ella con tanta necesidad, que duele.

― Necesitamos salir de aquí... ―alcanzo a decir antes de tirar de su mano y hacernos paso entre los invitados que bailan. Escucho mi nombre a lo lejos, mas no me detengo a mirar de quién se trata, quizá es un conocido o un colega, es lo de menos, no estoy con ánimos para hablar.

― ¿No nos vamos a despedir de los novios? ―cuestiona Bella tras de mí con su voz fatigada por la prisa.

No suelto su mano hasta llegar a las fuera del salón de recepción donde el aire tibio de la primavera nos ayuda un poco contra la transpiración de nuestros cuerpos. Bella se ve tan linda sofocada con su cabello a medio hacer por culpa del ajetreo.

Sin tiempo a nada le acorralo entre nuestro coche y mis brazos, volviendo a tomar su boca sin ningún pudor y mentalmente agradeciendo a la oscuridad del aparcamiento.

Es una completa locura, estar así, frotándonos.

Y mucho peor que haya removido su vestido hasta la cintura para degustar a mi antojo de sus apetitosos senos, mientras mi lengua no da tregua.

Debe ser un delito haberle subido encima del coche a la vez que me agasajo con su cuerpo y estoy dispuesto a pagar por ello, sin embargo, sus gemidos, me obligan a seguir y seguir hasta que nuestra pasión nos envuelve en una burbuja. Estar acunado entre sus piernas y que ella me anime a continuar con lo que empezamos, me hace olvidar el lugar dónde estamos.

No estoy realmente siendo consiente cuando decido hacer un lado sus bragas, dándome la oportunidad de bajar mi bragueta, ajustarla a mí y sin más preámbulo, embestir dentro de ella.

Los ruidos que provocan nuestros cuerpos al estar unidos y en perfecta sincronía avivan las fuerzas con que estoy empujando, de una manera casi salvaje.

Tal vez, sea el lugar, la noche, el momento, lo que lo vuelve más erótico.

No lo creo.

Simplemente es ella, Isabella, mi mujer, quien es capaz de hacerme olvidar mi propio nombre.

― Te amo... tanto ―murmuro sobre su cuello después de nuestro mutuo orgasmo.

Isabella aún tiene espasmos, le arropo de inmediato con mi saco a la vez que la envuelvo en mis brazos con la fuerza necesaria, doy un sonoro beso a su frente, dejando a nuestros cuerpos relajar mientras siguen perlados de sudor.

La veo acomodar su vestido, dejándome hacer lo propio con mi ropa. Le ayudo a bajar del capo, notando la debilidad en sus piernas al apoyarse sobre el suelo. Sin permitir que de un paso la tomo en brazos llevándola al interior del coche.

Suelta una ruidosa carcajada cuando me ve acomodado en el asiento del conductor.

― ¡No puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer! ―exclama eufórica.

Tan pronto como lo dice cubre su rostro con sus manos sin dejar de sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro.

― ¿Estas arrepentida? ―indago.

Estoy de acuerdo en que nos dejamos llevar por un arrebato impulsivo, sin embargo, no me arrepiento. Hacer el amor con mi Bella siempre es diferente, a veces es pasional otras veces tierno.

Bella retira sus manos, mostrando una sonrisa genuina.

― Nunca.

Le atraigo hacia mí, esta vez me encargo de tenerla en mi regazo sin que el volante moleste su costado. Doy un corto beso a sus labios, retirando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

― ¿Quieres volver a la fiesta? ―Pregunto después de un corto silencio.

Niega, soltando un suspiro.

― Pensé que querías despedirte de nuestros amigos

― Creo que si volvemos a la fiesta estaremos despejando sus dudas de lo que hemos hecho.

Cuadro mis hombros por unos segundos dejando un beso a su frente y Bella se acurruca en mi cuerpo.

― ¿Qué te pareció la boda?

― Fue una ceremonia preciosa ―dice animada―. Amé el vestido de Angela.

― ¿Te gustaría un vestido igual? Apuesto que te verás mucho más hermosa.

― No, no, no ―niega―. Nada de vestidos.

― ¿Por qué no?, ¿no crees en el matrimonio?

― Por supuesto que sí, aunque por ahora prefiero enfocarme en ustedes, mi pequeña familia y la universidad.

― Más adelante hablaremos, entonces.

Bella vuelve a negar, esta vez escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

— Prefiero imaginarte todo rudo, rastrillando las hojas de nuestro césped antes que imaginarme en un vestido de novia.

— Por supuesto que eso nunca pasará —me defiendo—, nunca haré limpieza de jardín, detesto las toneladas de hojas acumuladas sobre el patio.

Ella ríe.

— Además; no me cambie de conversación, jovencita.

Vuelve a negar, dando por terminado el tema.

Bella aún es muy joven necesita continuar con las cosas que dejó pendientes a su corta edad. Estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo suficiente para volver a hablar de un compromiso.

 **...**

 **Bella**

En el momento en que el avión aterriza mis emociones me vuelven vulnerable, trato de sonreír cuando los dedos de Edward se entrelazan en los míos, me da un suave apretón sosteniendo su mirada y ríe ante el puchero de Erin quien está en sus brazos. Entonces caminamos escaleras abajo, sintiendo el viento frío del otoño acariciar nuestra piel.

Nuestro primer viaje; los tres juntos.

Es imposible no sentir esta sensación de nervios en mi estómago cuando hemos vuelto a la ciudad donde..., donde nuestra historia dio comienzo.

― ¿Crees que podremos ir al pub donde nos conocimos? ―indaga Edward cuando el taxi arranca rumbo al hotel.

― Acaso quieres ir a revivir viejos recuerdos.

― Por supuesto que sí y lo he planeado pacientemente que espero sorprenderte.

Hmm.

Debo admitir que Edward fue muy minucioso sobre todo discreto para no revelar ni un detalle del destino de nuestras vacaciones de acción de gracias, Moscú.

Después de la boda de nuestros amigos él se dedicó de lleno a nosotras, en especial en apoyarme en todo lo referente a el crecimiento de nuestra bebé, no quiso perderse ni un solo balbuceo mucho menos sus primeras palabras que para su satisfacción fue _papá_ cuando apenas tenía ocho meses de edad. Por su puesto que supo equilibrar tiempo a su trabajo, aunque de pronto se perdía en el estudio por algunas horas, lo que provocó mi inseguridad y me puso un poco celosa, a lo que él simplemente pudo reír cuando le confesé mi temor, besó mi frente en repetidas ocasiones hasta revelar el verdadero motivo de sus horas de encierro. Ahora sé que no sólo organizó las vacaciones de verano adonde llevamos a Erin para conocer el mar de Florida, dejándonos vivir unas semanas increíbles donde compartimos y disfrutamos con los chicos y no pudo ser otro lugar más especial que la ligera arena blanca para que nuestra niña diera sus primeros pasos, lo que volvió loco de orgullo a su papá y más protectores a sus hermanos.

― ¿Te gusta este recuerdo?

Su voz susurrante me hace volver a la realidad.

Me quedo sin palabras cuando el taxi se detiene frente a la enorme y lujosa fachada de hotel, ¡y qué hotel! Busco su mirada cuando estoy fuera del coche y mi hija se remueve intranquila de mis brazos, demandando estar en el suelo.

― Es el hotel... donde, donde... ―ni siquiera puedo hilar palabras.

Él simplemente me abraza guiándonos hacia adentro.

― Dime que no alquilaste la misma habitación, ¿a que no?

No hubo necesidad de responder a mi pregunta cuando después del check- in recorremos el mismo pasillo que nos lleva al asensor y consecuente al mismo piso, nos detenemos en la habitación, la misma de aquella vez.

―Esto es una locura ―atino a decir.

Erin se echa a correr apenas entramos, explora cada rincón de la habitación con sus manitas, curioseando y queriendo trepar a la cama, señala la cuna, es lo único diferente que hay despues del edredón. Edward debió pedir que añadieran una pequeña cuna para que ella pueda dormir a gusto, desde que aprendió a dormir sola es imposible hacerla quedarse con nosotros en la cama.

― Estás muy seria, ¿no te gustó o estás rememorando viejos momentos? ―susurra tras de mí descansando su barbilla en mi hombro.

Sin darme cuenta estoy acariciando las mantas de la cama. Me vuelvo a él llevando mis brazos a su cuello, lo atraigo fuertemente y lo beso.

― Te amo.

Es mi única verdad y lo único que puedo decir antes de dejarme llevar por mis emociones.

Nuestra hija llama por atención cuando tira de nuestras prendas desde donde está con sus brazos elevados a nosotros, me acuclillo y la atraigo hacia mí, haciendo un reguero de besos en su rostro. Ella es el mejor resultado de esa noche en este mismo lugar y no puedo imaginar mi vida sin su existencia.

― ¿Te gustaría ir a comer? ―pide Edward―. Es mejor salir a recorrer algún almacén para que Erin se gaste las energías que acumuló por dormir casi todo el vuelo, le hará bien para acostumbrarse al cambio de hora.

― ¿Tienes hambre, cielo? ―inquiere Edward, alzando a su altura a Erin a lo que ella asiente rápidamente.

― _Pollo_ ―pronuncia― _quielo_ _pollo._

― Muy bien, princesa, iremos a comer pollo.

El recorrido es corto hasta el restaurante, quizá no es ni medio bloque y lo agradezco porque empiezo a entumirme de frío que cuando una onda de calor nos golpea al entrar es de lo más agradable y necesario para nosotros. El lugar es bastante bonito y ameno con grandes cristales para admirar la arquitectura de los demás edificios de alrededor.

Después de un rato de comidas, postres y charlas me percato del lugar que queda justo enfrente... el pub. Mi rostro está caliente puedo sentir la sangre acumulandose en mis mejillas.

― ¿Lo has hecho a propósito?

Edward ríe volviendo su atención a la pequeña glotona que degusta una sopa de verduras con pollo por si sola.

― No puedo creer que seas tan lenta, amor ―responde con una risita―. Mi intencion era llevarte a ese lugar ―señala―, sólo que será en otra ocasión.

― No es necesario. No tengo corazón para dejar a Erin al cuidado de algún desconocido.

― Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Tampoco podría dejarle.

― _Papá..._ ―nuestra niña sonríe con esas muecas graciosas que logra hacer cuando está satisfecha, extiende los abrazos a Edward y éste la arropa de inmeditao en su regazo.

Los veo interactuar otro poco y no puedo dejar de sentir el máximo grado de felicidad; ellos son mi satisfacción completa.

El resto del día lo pasamos recorriendo algunos lugares cerrados que le permiten a Erin desplazarse con la agilidad de una niña de quince meses, sin tanta ropa encima y protegida del intenso frío.

Cuando nuestra hija es vencida por el cansancio y sueño Edward la arropa en la pequeña cuna, lo veo besar su frente y adorar su pequeño rostro antes de meterse bajo las sábanas, junto a mí.

― Creo nos falta rememorar un último recuerdo de esa noche.

― ¿Cuál? ―pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

― Hmm ―murmura sobre mi cuello deslizando su lengua húmeda sobre mi piel.

― ¿Me vas a enseñar como esa noche?

Edward se aleja sólo un poco, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar mi cuerpo, me mira con detenimiento.

― Ahora es tiempo de nuevas experiencias, Bella.

Y así despacio los besos se van haciendo fuertes, las caricias se vuelven más íntimas y la fricción de nuestras pieles más rítmica hasta alcanzar la cúspide que ambos necesitamos liberar...

Ruedo por sobre la suave cama hasta dejar mi espalda en el colchón, estoy ligeramente adolorida y sé muy bien la razón, sonrío y cubro mi cabeza con el edredón, no quiero abrir los ojos, necesito dormir un poco más. A tientas busco el cuerpo caliente del hombre que amo hasta encontrar una pequeña y suave melena entre mis dedos, voy perfilando con la punta de mi índice su diminuto rostro.

― _¿Qué haches, mami?_

Reconozco la risa de Edward a la pregunta de Erin.

En definitivo este es mi mejor despertar.

* * *

 **Aquí una mención especial a quienes dejaron un comentario a lo largo de la historia, espero no olvidar ningún nombre, y por supuesto no puedo excluir todo el apoyo de las personas (guest) que han sido muy amables en dejar reviews de forma anónima, GRACIAS.**

Jane Bells, **Elizabeth Marie Cullen,** Vane, **Diannita Robles,** Jane2, **anytito,** Jimena, **Rocío,** Dora Ruelas, **LittlePieceOfMyMind,** Adriana Molina, **MsMonik,** nydiac10, **paosierra,** Ana, **Nancygov,** Pera I.t., **cary,** Daniela, **Ja** **de HSos,** Mar91, **Flor Mcarty,** Lidia, **mrs puff,** liduvina, **Yoliki,** Techu, **Lili Cullen-Swan,** mcalderona2, **OnlyRobPatti,** aea7, **Vanina Iliana,** kaja0507, **Adriu,** chimoltrufia69, **bar,** Veronica, **B. Swan,** debynoe, **mirdg,** bbluelilas, **Andrea,** Vivi19, **Jessi,** sonia sandria, **Quiin94,** lupitacalvo, **freckles03,** Crister11, **carol,** Jenlaw90, **LOQUIBELL,** C. Vallecillo, **Liz,** Melania, **Lali,** Lu, **Nairelena,** olenka68, **Lyd Macan,** florcitacullen, **alianna09,** AnnieOR, **Princesa Tibetana,** mylac, **Anonimo,** Geraldine, **Giss,** GraceVronsky, **almacullenmasen,** Suiza19, **Marianacs,** Crepusculo-Total, **Valery1,** powercat, **Sol,** EdbeLL MaNseN, **Miri,** loverobert13, **LUZ. C. C,** Zharytha, **Kony Greene,** AleCullen, **joane,** fernanda A, **crucitaegr,** Let Cull, **Nuvia,** Maiisa, **Little Whitiee,** CorimarCautela, **AlyciaCullen,** DiAnA FeR, **Ronialdi,** Flor, **Angelus285,** anaiza18, **Maria,** Sarai, **Elizabeth Cullen,** Elena, **Estephany Mqz,** Luy, **Larissa,** 96, **Gin,** NINACARA, **twilight-love1694,** PoliFP13, **Leah De Call,** LeonaSt, **Andrea Ojeda,** supattinsondecullen, **Gabluxizpop,** Brenda, **linda bella,** jenni317, **Lia,** fea, **jovipattinson.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Epílogo**

 **Bella**

Apago mi ordenador portátil mientras echo un vistazo a la estancia en color blanco con decorados infantiles. Una sonrisa sincera se dibuja en mis labios al mirar varios cuentos y libros ilustrados esparcidos por el peludo tapete anaranjado. Hoy fue un buen día en el despacho, al fin avancé en un caso que me había mantenido un poco irritada por la nula interacción de mi pequeño paciente.

Suelto un suspiro…, y esta vez no es de cansancio sino de satisfacción. Ha sido un camino con bastantes altibajos que implicó grandes sacrificios personales y unas cuántas discusiones con Edward. Y hoy a mis veintisiete años, sé que todo mereció la pena, mi titulación como psicóloga infantil es una realidad, no obstante mi mayor logro y título favorito es ser mamá. Fue un verdadero reto hallar el balance entre mis estudios y mi hogar. Tener una familia unida y feliz es la hazaña más grande que pude realizar. Por supuesto que sin Edward no hubiese sido posible, él es y seguirá siendo la pieza fundamental de esta familia.

Unas risitas ahogadas me sacan de mis cavilaciones haciéndome mirar hacia la puerta.

Ahí, bajo el umbral está Erin con sus mejillas sonrosadas por tanto reír, su cabello largo y lleno de ondas sigue siendo de ese tono cobrizo tan idéntico al de su padre. Sus ojos verdes me observan inocentes mientras lleva sus manos hasta su pequeña boca para acallar sus balbuceos lúdicos. Al lado de ella está su gran aliada y cómplice de travesuras, Ellen.

¡Oh, Ellen! Mi pequeña bebé apenas tiene cinco años y es capaz de armar una revolución si se lo propone. Ella nació dos años después de Erin. Recuerdo perfecto el día, y lo tonta que fui al pensar que no podría cuidar de ella. Aún mantengo en mi memoria el día que supe que estaba creciendo dentro de mí. Todo lo que lloré en el regazo de Edward porque no estaba preparada para afrontar la responsabilidad de cuidar de otro hijo y al mismo tiempo estudiar la universidad. Sin embargo, ella me enseñó que en la vida no hay que estar preparada para la llegada de un nuevo ser, sino saber qué hacer en su momento, aunque asuste y te llene de miedos. Y así lo hicimos, ambos cuidamos de ella y de Erin con todo nuestro amor y paciencia.

― ¡Hola, mami! ―dice Ellen―. ¿A que no adivinas qué traigo en mis manitos? ―sus orbes esmeralda brillan con ilusión ante su pregunta. Rasca su cabello con gran ímpetu a la vez que desordena los rulos de su larga melena castaña. De su pequeña mano libre se asoma un gato miniatura. Mi hija al verse descubierta me muestra sus diminutos dientecillos en una gran sonrisa que hace colorear sus mejillas de un tono bermellón.

Sin poder impedirlo mi ceño se frunce en desapruebo.

― ¡Oh, no! ―niego―. No podemos cuidar de otro animalito.

El rostro de mis hijas se llena de desilusión y desencanto. Ambas comparten miradas procediendo a correr hasta mi lugar, besan mis mejillas y antes de poder abrazarlas ponen el tembloroso gatito sobre mi escritorio dejándome ver su aspecto miedoso y desnutrido. Erin empieza a retorcer sus dedos al tiempo que muerde su pequeño labio entre sus dientes.

― ¿Por qué no? ―Ellen pregunta haciendo un puchero.

― Bueno, en casa ya tenemos suficientes animalitos a los qué cuidar.

― Pero no tenemos un gatito ―insiste Ellen.

― Cariño, tal vez este minino necesite un hogar donde le atiendan y le den todo el amor que se merece ―le explico―. Un lugar dónde pueda ser cuidado por alguien la mayor parte del tiempo mientras se recupera, una persona que sea capaz de atender sus necesidades. Y ustedes saben si se queda en casa, estaría solo por las mañanas sin nadie que cure sus heridas.

― Tío Jared dice que ellos se recuperan más rápido si los amamos. ―debate Ellen.

 _Touche._

Mis niñas desarrollaron un instinto altruista desde pequeñas y todo gracias a las influencias del vago de Jared. Él fue quién llenó la casa de animalitos maltratados y les enseñó a mis pequeñas la gran satisfacción de ayudar y proteger a los más desvalidos. Quizá esta sea su única buena obra. Aunque reconozco que él siempre intenta mejorar su propia versión, estoy consciente que ha puesto de su parte para cumplir a la orden sus obligaciones que la vida le va exigiendo, simplemente su lado holgazán lo supera por mucho y lo obliga a dedicarse a recorrer el mundo a costa del dinero de sus abnegados padres, los maravillosos Newton.

― Mami ―interviene Erin, trayendo mi mente al presente―. Si se trata de amor, yo puedo darle mucho amor y Ellen también lo amara, ¿a qué sí? ―Ellen asiente vehemente.

― El pobre fue abandonado en una caja de zapatos a un costado de la carretera ―continúa mi hija―. Mira, le han dado una paliza y tiene hambre, no podemos abandonarlo.

Mi corazón se estruja ante sus súplicas.

Sé que voy a ceder en cualquier momento.

Pagarás por esto Jared Newton; prometo despertarte cada día en plena madrugada, no importa si estás viviendo en la India y nuestros horarios no coinciden.

― Les dije que no era buena idea.

La voz de Edward nos hace virar con dirección a la puerta. Allí está él; recargado en el marco de la entrada, lleva puesto su campera café de cuero y unos jeans deslavados, por su vestimenta deduzco que hizo limpieza en nuestro patio. Con cuarenta y ocho años, luce más varonil y jovial que cualquier otro hombre a su edad.

Se acerca a nosotros sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios y me da un beso que hace a nuestras hijas murmurar al unísono un " _eww"._

― Supongo que un gato no ocupa mucho espacio en casa. ―susurra sobre mis labios― Quizá puede quedarse en el garage.

― Entonces, así será ―respondo.

Me pongo de pie y lo abrazo. Aspiro muy suavemente su fragancia masculina dejándome envolver por el calor de sus brazos.

― ¡Yay! ―chillan nuestras niñas celebrando que han ganado. Nos abrazan.

Estos momentos de abrazos cariñosos son mi dosis diaria de energía requerida para poder continuar, siendo feliz y saber que es gracias a ellos. En lo personal me encanta y me sigue emocionando que cada viernes sin falta desde hace siete años Edward y nuestras niñas vengan a buscarme a la oficina después de acabado mi horario laboral para así juntos volver a casa. Y hoy no es la excepción.

Emprendemos el recorrido hasta nuestro hogar con un nuevo integrante en la familia en el asiento trasero. Viajar en coche sigue siendo la cosa favorita de Erin y ahora también de Ellen. A veces también suelo perderme entre el paisaje, entre el silencio del coche y el color ocre del otoño que hoy pintan los árboles. Sonrío de nuevo pero esta vez entrelazo mis dedos con los de Edward mientras él lleva su mano en la palanca de cambios, gira levemente a verme dándome mi sonrisa preferida y se vuelve a concentrar en la carretera.

Después de que Ellen naciera supimos que el penthouse era pequeño para la familia, así que Edward comenzó a diseñar varios planos técnicos para construir nuestra nueva casa. Al principio nos fue difícil elegir una en particular, pues yo me aferraba a la idea de una casa pequeña en un lugar boscoso y él deseaba algo más amplio en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad. Hicimos una gran fusión de ideas y el resultado fue la construcción de una gran casa de ladrillo en medio de una zona boscosa.

― Hay una sorpresa detrás de la puerta. ―revela Edward antes de aparcar en la entrada de coches.

Por mi parte estrecho mis ojos sin dejar de mirar la gran sonrisa de felicidad que tiene su rostro.

― ¡Al fin llegan! ―exclama Ian en cuanto nos ve bajar.

Lo veo extender sus brazos a mi, tirando de mi cuerpo repentinamente para elevarme varios centímetros del suelo y girar conmigo sin contener su emoción. Una vez que tengo los pies en la tierra, lo abrazo fuerte. Ahora es más alto que Edward y su hermano mayor y ante este cambio suele mofarse por ello, le encanta presumir su estatura y la gran complexión que posee.

Mi chico alegre y bromista, sigue siendo el mismo niño de siempre, aunque ya sea todo un universitario y viva en California donde a cambiado la música por un balón de americano. Continúa siendo el más apegado a nosotros haciendo todo lo posible por visitarnos cada seis meses según sus partidos y clases le permitan. Sus hermanas son su adoración, lo sé, por todas y cada una de las muestras afectivas hacia ellas, como cada vez que habla a casa tan solo para entablar una conversacion de hermano mayor con mis hijas y leerle todos esos cuentos por teléfono. O simplemente como ahora que no deja de darles cosquillas y ellas chillan de risa.

― Bella ―deja un beso en mi frente a la vez que despeina mi cabello con su mano―. Te extrañé mucho. ―eso último lo dice en un susurro al tiempo que me vuelve abrazar.

― Es bueno tenerte en casa ―respondo.

― ¿Para mi no hay un abrazo?

Suelto un jadeo por la impresión de verlo frente a mi. Iba a hablar, iba a decir, ¿qué haces aquí? Pero los brazos de Derek me toman por sorpresa dando vueltas conmigo haciéndome cerrar los ojos por el repentino mareo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en casa, que ahora puedo notar que su cabello a crecido un poco más abajo de sus mejillas. Me pone en el suelo nuevamente sujetando mi mano para estabilizar mi equilibrio, él me sonríe y luego deja un beso sobre mi coronilla dejándose acariciar sus mejillas por mí.

Mi apacible y estudioso Derek se hizo de una beca en la universidad de Londres para estudiar una maestría en negocios internacionales. Apenas lleva un año lejos de nosotros, manteniendo comunicación por medio de esporádicas videollamadas, que no son suficientes. En un principio nos fue difícil acostumbrarnos a la poca interacción que empezó a mostrar con nosotros, luego de días él mismo terminó por revelar que vivía con su chica, la dulce Holly, su novia de instituto, que se habían ido juntos a Londres y que los padres de ella tampoco estaban enterados. Edward por supuesto que se enfureció con él por la poca confianza que mostró hacia nosotros, discutieron vía telefónica, esa vez tuve que intervenir haciéndole entender que Derek ya era un adulto de veintitrés años y le gustase o no, tenía que respetar sus decisiones.

Hoy sé que entre ellos todo volvió a la normalidad, su cariño se intensificó y ambos siguen aprendiendo estar lejos del otro.

― Si me hubiesen informado que vendrían les habría preparado sus platillos favoritos ―digo en un fingido tono acusador, provocando sus risas.

― Creo que eso no será necesario ―la voz de Irina nos hace volvernos a la entrada.

Mi amiga trae puesto mi delantal de cocinar y por el aroma que sale de la estancia puedo saber que ha preparado un delicioso estofado. Ella me sonríe después de darme un guiño.

Luego de los muchos abrazos. Ponernos al día con los detalles de sus asignaturas y también hablar de sus vidas. Pasamos al calor guardado del interior de casa.

― ¿Alguien gusta chocolate caliente? ―pregunta James, sosteniendo dos tazas humeantes.

― ¡Tío James! ―grita Erin corriendo a encontrarlo.

Éste sólo le besa la cabeza teniendo precaución en no derramar el líquido caliente sobre ella. Me ofrece una taza con chocolate y otra a su mujer, ella le sonríe antes de darle un suave beso que James recompensa con un cálido abrazo.

Irina y James se casaron un año después de que Victoria accediera a firmar el divorcio. Fue una ceremonia sencilla e íntima, tan solo acompañados por amigos más allegados. Desde entonces Jasmine la reconoce como una madre mientras Evangeline pasó a ser la mejor abuela que mis hijas y mi sobrina pudieron tener. Justo cómo ahora que a pesar de su avanzada edad sigue siendo hábil para realizar cualquier actividad que desee, ya sea curar las heridas de un gato o enseñar a las niñas cómo cuidar de él.

Después de degustar el exquisito sazón de Irina, que por raro que parezca sus habilidades culinarias aparecieron justo después de convertirse en la señora Miller, quizá otro misterio resuelto por el amor. Llega la hora del postre entre más charlas interesantes y la dulzura de una suculenta tarta de manzanas hecha por mi adorable Jasmine, mi niña de ahora doce años sigue manteniendo esa chispa de alegría desde que sus padres dieron el sí, para ser hija única.

Siento un suave beso en mi frente que me hace sonreír, es Derek. Estoy tan perdida en el ritmo de la conversación que sólo puedo encoger mis hombros.

― ¿Por qué tienes que irte? ―indaga Erin a su hermano mayor.

Éste niega con una tímida sonrisa antes de agitar su móvil.

― No me voy enana, tan solo voy a contestar la llamada a mi madre. Aquí estaré para ayudarte con esas matemáticas que se te complican, ¿de acuerdo?

Erin sólo asiente sin ocultar su inmensa alegría en forma de sonrisa.

Derek se aleja del comedor y se pierde en el pasillo, tal vez buscando un poco de privacidad en su habitación. Los murmullos vuelven alrededor del comedor, entretanto mi mente sólo puede pensar en esa plática y el nerviosismo que invade mi estómago. Me concentro en sonreír cuando no acepto otra porción de tarta que Evangeline me ofrece. Ellen no deja de observar mis movimientos y tampoco deja de mirar hacía el pasillo. Es muy lista y sabe que cada vez que la madre de sus hermanos habla al móvil es sólo para _robar sonrisas_ como inocentemente lo llama. Mis hijas están al tanto de todo lo relacionado con Leah porque más de una vez ellas han sido el consuelo de sus hermanos.

Leah nunca fue ni será el apoyo que ellos necesitan, esta demás aclarar que a pesar de que ella rehizo su vida con otro nombre, que casualmente es dueño de varios casinos en Portland donde reside desde hace cinco años, nunca pudo hallar esa conexión maternal con ellos. Tan sólo les busca para quejarse de que son "malos hijos" porque ellos prefieren estar con Edward antes que ella. Al menos Ian sabe cómo lidiar con sus ataques, sin embargo, a Derek suele afectarle sus comentarios cargados de resentimiento. Es por ese motivo mi inquietud, porque tengo la necesidad de protegerlos de quien sea, no importa que esa persona sea su propia madre.

Me disculpo ante mi familia con el pretexto de usar el tocador.

Derek está en la sala de estar, observa con atención el portarretrato familiar que adorna el estante de la pared. Esa fotografía es mi favorita; en ella estamos los seis, fue en el cumpleaños cuarenta y cinco de Edward, él está frente a un pequeño pastel que yo le preparé y todos nosotros le estamos rodeando mientras Ellen con dos años está sentada en las piernas de su padre queriendo meter su pequeño dedo índice en la boca del festejado, Erin está en brazos de Ian y coreaban fuerte el cumpleaños feliz, entretanto Derek y yo aplaudiamos sin cesar, cada uno sonríe despreocupado, sin tener idea que James capturaba el momento.

Me aclaro la garganta en un intento por llamar su atención.

― Me gusta ésta foto ―murmura.

― Igual a mí ―le hago saber.

Derek sólo hace un movimiento con su cabeza.

― Pensé en aprovechar mis días en el país y visitar a mamá, pero ella no tiene suficiente tiempo para verme.

Entonces la imagen de Leah siendo bofetada por mi, me hace poner mis manos en puños. Es tan absurdo el desinterés de esa mujer por sus hijos, que me enferma.

Después de un breve silencio Derek me mira.

― Gracias Bella ―dice―. De verdad agradezco todos y cada uno de los momentos que nos has dado desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas. Eres la mejor mamá que mis hermanas pudieron tener y eso me deja tranquilo, porque sé que siempre van a contar contigo y que tú estarás ahí para cuando ellas necesiten de un abrazo, un consejo o un buen regaño. Te adoro.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta y me impide hablar. Le abrazo haciéndole saber lo mucho que lo quiero.

― Hey ―dice, borrando mis lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos―. No es tiempo de tristezas, no ahora que hay una sopresa para ti.

Lo miro sin comprender y él alza sus hombros.

― ¡Hermanito!

Chilla Ellen lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano, éste la sostiene encantado dejando un corto beso en su frente, haciendo que ella esconda su rostro en su cuello.

Me gusta verles así, unidos.

― ¡Ajá!

Me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Ian al lado mío. Pasa un brazo por mis hombros, abrazándome.

― Creo que papá necesita un poco de ayuda ―dice Ian señalando la cocina.

No paso desapercibido el codazo que Erin le da a su hermano en señal que guarde silencio.

Veo a Edward ponerse su suéter marrón mientras sale por la puerta trasera, camina unos cuantos pasos más allá del comedor de jardín con sus manos en los bolsillos y con su cabeza en alto, se deja acariciar por la lluvia de hojas otoñales que caen sobre él, continúa su andar antes de acariciar la cabeza de _coffee_ nuestro gran danés, el perro se refugia en su amo buscando por cariño, sabe que Edward lo consiente mucho y le dará atención unos minutos más.

Sin poder resistir salgo a su encuentro.

Mis pasos se acercan a él.

― Pensé que no te gustaba esta época ―comento―. Ya sabes, se hace mucha basura con las hojas en el patio y te toca limpiar. Al menos siempre has dicho que tu estación favorita es la primavera.

Él voltea a verme y me tiende su mano para caminar juntos entre los viejos sauces.

― No es tan malo limpiar el césped ―sonríe―. ¿Te conté que una vez me dejé caer en una montaña de hojas? Fue una experiencia única.

Alzo mis cejas y él me abraza con cariño.

― Y bien, no me has dicho si te gustó mi sorpresa. ―indaga.

― Por supuesto que sí, me encantó. Siempre has sabido que mi cariño hacia los chicos es sincero e incondicional. Y sabes que disfruto a sobremanera pasar momentos con todos, en familia.

― Lo sé ―murmura para él.

Detiene su paso mirando un par de segundos más allá de los cristales de nuestro hogar. Parece satisfecho con lo que ve ahí adentro, que de pronto da una exhalación profunda ahora posando sus ojos en mí.

― Quise hacerlo con ellos de testigo ―musita―. Sólo que prefiero la privacidad.

― Amor, me estás asustando.

Me regala una sonrisa a la vez que entrelaza nuestros dedos.

― Llevamos siete años viviendo juntos… ―reflexiona― tiempo donde quise verte evolucionar como mujer, madre y profesional. Lo has hecho estupendo, cariño, que no puedo mas que estar orgulloso de ti. Te amo, Isabella.

Besa mis labios brevemente.

― Entonces... ―murmura, suelta mis manos por corto tiempo mientras lo veo deslizar una delicada sortija, haciéndome estremecer―. Espero que pronto estés lista para dar el siguiente paso.

Mi pecho se agita dejando la emoción inundar mi ser. Mis lágrimas empañan mi vista e intentan impedir que observe lo verdaderamente bello del gran pedrusco que ahora adorna mi dedo anular. Pero más allá del brillante está el verdadero significado de ahora lucir un anillo de compromiso.

― ¿Te parece bien esta próxima primavera?

Niego.

Muerdo mi tembloroso labio inferior; estoy convencida que no quiero esperar por más tiempo.

― Prefiero este invierno.

Edward me observa sin comprender.

― Quiero poder usar un vestido sin que se note mucho y para la primavera será muy evidente mi estado.

Su rostro se distorsiona, sus labios se separan pero no articula palabra hasta que al fin sus brazos me envuelven fuertemente.

— Oh, Bella —empieza a repartir besos a mi cara—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, ¿te has sentido mal?

Edward empieza a lanzar una ráfaga de preguntas a la vez. Le tranquilizo con beso fugaz y tomo su mano.

— Vamos, amor, es hora de contar las buenas nuevas, tenemos una boda que organizar y la llegada de nuestro quinto hijo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Bien, aquí el final de la historia.**


	41. Outtake

**Nota:** este capítulo está basado en la primera cita de Irina y James. Es la parte que quedó pendiente del capítulo final, donde Edward hace una cita, ¿recuerdan? Bueno, aquí está el fragmento que había omitido.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Outtake**

 **James**

— Jodido esmalte de brillos.

—¿Qué dices papi? ―pregunta Jasmine sin mirarme a los ojos. Está demasiado concentrada en que el barniz de uñas no pinte la piel de mis dedos.

— Nada. ¿Tú crees que este color combina con mis corbatas?

― El rosa que te puse de base no tanto, pero este de colores, sí ―responde mi hija con tanta inocencia.

Llevamos unos meses viviendo solos, conociéndonos, y aprendiendo del uno. Aunque en un principio el pánico se apoderó de mí por no estar preparado lo suficiente para cuidar de una hija. En realidad todo lo que mi cabeza se pudo imaginar en cuán complicado sería criar de ella sin una figura femenina en casa, se fue desvaneciendo con los días y con nuestra convivencia diaria. La manera en que nos hemos acoplado se ha dado en la forma más normal y natural que un padre soltero como yo puede pedir.

Hemos emprendimos una rutina algo intensa; por las mañanas siempre tratamos de improvisar los desayunos, alternando entre los dos: un día le toca a mi hija y otro día a mi. Por supuesto que con nuestro casi nulo conocimiento de cocina, la tostada con mermelada acompañado por jugo de naranja y el cereal con leche son el desayuno perfecto de cada día. Después de esto hay que salir casi corriendo para llegar al jardín de infantes donde Jasmine toma clases en horario regular y clases adicionales para cubrir el tiempo mientras salgo de mi trabajo a por ella. Por la tarde, venimos juntos a casa, mi pequeña se dedica a jugar un rato para después entablar una amena y divertida conversación sobre nuestro día productivo, mientras ambos preparamos la cena. Desde luego que cuando nos aburrimos de nuestros inventos culinarios siempre vamos a casa de los Cullen con cualquier pretexto y casualmente llegar a la hora de la cena, claro que nos hacemos del rogar cuando Bella nos invita a pasar al comedor con ellos, hasta que nuestras tripas nos delatan y terminamos por aceptar.

Y luego esta Irina... mi dulce tormento, la mujer en el que pienso día y noche.

― Papi... ―la dulce voz de mi hija me hace volver a ella―. ¿Te gusta Irina?

― ¿Qué!?, ¿por qué dices eso? ―cuestiono con miedo a que mis pensamientos hayan sido en voz alta.

Ella toma mis manos, examina cada uno de mis dedos y lleva dentro de una máquina donde mi manicura se seca en solo segundos.

― Porque el otro día te vi mirando su trasero ―acusa―, casi siempre lo haces.

¡Mierda!

Me aclaro la garganta intentando despejar mi mente y qué algo creíble venga a mi cabeza.

― Es que... ―carraspeo―; ese día tenía una pelusa en su ropa. No, no era una pelusa, era gran marca de mugre, sí, su falda tenía una mancha de suciedad. Quizá no la lavó.

Jasmine entrecierra los ojos y frunce sus labios.  
 **  
**Es tan bella y dulce que es imposible resistirse a ella, y a todos los juegos locos que me orilla a hacer. Cómo estar tomando un desabrido té de manzanilla, solo porque es la hora de la merienda. Debo parecer un niñote y casi homosexual por estar sentado en una mini silla de madera junto a las muñecas de todos los tamaños y de grandes ojos expresivos, cubierto de maquillaje delicado y brillante, mientras mis aretes y collares se balancean de forma para nada delicada.

― De todos modos Irina ya tiene un novio.

Escupo el té y estoy a punto de ahogarme con los residuos de éste, los mismos que están obstruyendo en mi garganta.

Jasmine asustada da golpes a mi espalda.

― ¿Cómo que tiene novio? ―pregunto sin dejar de toser―. ¿Quién es?, ¿desde cuándo?

Jasmine se ataca de risa a la vez que toca su estómago.

― ¡Es una broma, papá! ―aclara sin dejar de reír―. Tía Bella dijo que te pondrías rojo como un tomate cuando te hiciera la broma.

¡Ah!, así que Bella lo dijo.

― ¿Qué más dice tía Bella de mí?

― Que eres muy bueno y me quieres mucho ―responde con dulzura.

¿Qué puedo decir de Bella? Aunque en un principio su presencia me incomodaba, con el paso del tiempo fui aceptando que ella es la pareja de mi mejor amigo y que debo tratar o por lo menos intentar llevarme bien con ésa chica. Hasta el día de hoy me sigo cuestionando por todo lo patán que me porte con ella sin merecerlo, porque en el transcurso de los días Bella demostró que es un ser humano extraordinario, que fue capaz de hacer un lado mis malos comentarios para ayudarme siempre con mi hija, sin importar momento, lugar o cosa, dejando claro que puedo contar con su apoyo cada que necesite ayuda respecto a la crianza y educación de Jasmine, de nuestra Jasmine.

― ¿Estás feliz aquí conmigo? ―pregunto esperanzado.

― Sí.

Es increíble todos los sentimientos que se mueven dentro de mi pecho por una simple respuesta. Es lo más parecido a sentir un calor extenderse y arropar mi corazón.

― ¿Qué piensas de irina? ―hago la pregunta aún sabiendo el inmenso cariño que mi niña le tiene.

Mi hija arruga su nariz para después limpiarla con su pequeño dorso. Sus ojos miran con atención en mis manos y después de saber lo perfecto que están, me observa con una sonrisa.

― Ella es buena, me gusta.

― Esta noche voy a llevarla a cenar ―le revelo.

― ¿Tendrás una cita? ―indaga curiosa.

― Algo así ―alzo mis hombros―. Pero tú qué sabes de citas, ¿eh?

Mis manos la acercan a mi regazo y doy cosquillas en su barriga, haciéndola reír.

― ¡Basta!, ¡basta, papá! ―se queja sin dejar de reír a carcajadas―. ¡Son cosas de chicas!

Cosa de chicas... ¡mis pelotas!

― ¿Le vas a pedir que sea tu novia?

Su pregunta es un balde de agua helada para mi, de pronto me pongo serio. Casi rígido, que mis dedos han dejado de moverse.

Acepto que Irina es la mujer que quiero, incluso puedo imaginarme siendo un completo perro fiel, yendo a un lado a otro tras ella, pero mi inseguridad se hace presente y me escupe en la cara lo malo que soy para el amor... y el miedo empieza a ganar terreno.

― ¡Papi!, ¡el timbre está sonando! ―me avisa al tiempo que sale corriendo de su dormitorio― ¡Yo abro!

Miro el reloj en forma de castillo y por la hora sé que Edward y Bella han llegado a casa para cuidar de Jasmine.

― ¡Tíos! ―escucho decir a mi hija―. Hola, princesa hermosa, ¿puedo cargarla?

Salgo a encontrarlos a mitad de la estancia.

Jasmine mantiene entre sus brazos y con gran esfuerzo a Erin. La pequeña bebé comienza a gimotear con incomodidad porque no quiere los brazos; con siete meses ella prefiere gatear por toda la casa en busca de algo qué llevar a su boca.

― ¡Demonios! ¿Qué haces maquillado así? ―expresa Edward con ironía.

― Hoy fue nuestra tarde de spa ―Jasmine divulga con orgullo―. Sus uñas quedaron muy bonitas, ¿quieres una manicura, tío Edward?

Éste último niega sin parar de reír.

― Yo sí quiero una manicura, cariño ―Bella pide con una sonrisa amable, a lo que mi niña acepta ilusionada.

Me acerco y acaricio el suave cabello cobrizo de Erin, me sonríe y me extiende sus cortos brazos en señal que necesita mis mimos.

― ¿Qué te dan de comer, pequeña? ―cuestiono cuando la sostengo entre mis brazos, dejo un beso en su regordeta mejilla y ella se acurruca en mi.

― Supuse que no han comido ―dice Bella poniendo sobre la mesa en una caja de pizza―. ¿Por qué no estás listo?

― ¡Papi tendrá una cita con Irina!

Jasmine anuncia toda emocionada.

― Lo sabemos, princesa ―responde Edward―. El cretino de tu padre es un tipo con suerte.

― ¿Qué es un cretino? ―pregunta Jasmine completamente confundida.

― No hagas caso, cariño ―Bella responde acariciando el rostro de mi hija a la vez que da un ligero, pero muy merecido codazo al bocón que tiene por pareja.

― ¿A todos lados tienes que cargar esa mochila? ―cuestiono por simple curiosidad. Y también por molestar.

Edward afirma, dejándola sobre el sofá.

― Es la pañalera de mi bebé.

Erin se remueve de mis brazos entre quejidos hasta que le pongo en el piso. Mi hija le ha traído juguetes para que se entretenga con esas cosas que hacen sonidos de números, que por supuesto la pequeña ignora porque prefiere recorrer nuestra estancia hasta llegar a la cocina donde son mucho más interesantes mis pocos utensilios de cocina.

― Será mejor que te des una ducha y no hagas esperar a Irina ―opina Bella.

― ¡Suerte, papá! ―Jasmine levanta sus pulgares a mí.

Les sonrío a las dos antes de adentrar en mi habitación en donde retiro por completo el maquillaje infantil que hay encima de mi piel. La ducha logra su cometido y por ende relaja mi cuerpo haciéndome tomar una actitud positiva, añadida a todas las muchas palabras de aliento que me brindan en casa, salgo con una nueva ilusión a encontrar esa pizca de esperanza a la cual me aferro.

La puerta se abre e Irina muy amable me sonríe de esa forma deslumbrante que hace mi sonrisa aparecer de forma automática.

― Estás hermosa ―digo boquiabierto.

Le observo detenidamente; su hermosa melena lacia ahora tiene unas ligeras ondas que le da cierto aire salvaje, bajo su largo abrigo se asoma el color vino de su blusa de encaje le hace resaltar su piel lechosa dándole un toque delicado a sus sutiles curvas, pero sin duda el maquillaje en su rostro y ese jodido labial guindo le hace ver totalmente sexy.

― Gracias por el cumplido ―murmura sin emoción.

― Oye, ―detengo su caminar― no lo digo por quedar bien. Eres muy hermosa, deberías estar acostumbrada a todo tipo de elogios ―le explico con calma.

Ella achica sus ojos, volviendo a acomodar sus lentes. Se estremece por la ventisca que se cuela por el pasillo y cierra su abrigo de golpe, abrazándose a si misma.

― Será mejor que salgamos antes de que la tormenta de nieve nos deje atrapados aquí ―menciona apartándose de mi toque.

El transcurso al restaurante fue algo tenso; ella mantuvo su mirada fuera de la ventanilla como si la nieve tuviese algun tipo de interés especial, entretanto yo conduje aferrado al volante sin decir ninguna palabra.

― Estás muy callada. ―Es lo primero que sale de mi boca cuando la camarera pega media vuelta, dejándonos solos―. Mi intención no fue hacerte sentir incómoda.

― Lo sé, simplemente soy así ―se encoge de hombros.

― Siento mucho haber sido grosera ―murmura―. No tengo mucha experiencia en _citas._ Realmente no tengo una idea de cómo comportarme.

― A decir verdad, yo tampoco sé mucho de esto.

Ella achica sus ojos.

― Bueno, no soy de _citas..._ al menos, no, en restaurantes.

Me quiero golpear la cabeza por eso último que dije. Irina inclina su rostro, visiblemente incómoda. Ya me veo ganando la medalla olímpica de los pendejos. Es decir no soy un mujeriego, no voy por la vida acostandome con una y otra. Tal vez, y solo tal vez lo hice algunas veces, pero eso no me convierte en uno de ellos o ¿si?

― Lo siento ―me disculpo con ella, lo cual soy recompensado con una débil sonrisa.

― ¿Y bien? ―indaga con voz muy baja antes de dar un sorbo a la copa de vino tinto―. ¿Por qué invitarme a cenar?

― ¿Eh? ―trago saliva en el momento que relame con la lengua sus perfectos labios, degustando el sabor del maldito merlot. ― No estoy entendiendo ―digo como idiota sin dejar de mirar su boca.

Ríe, y también rio.

― James, te conozco desde hace muchos años, he vivido muy de cerca cada una de las etapas en tu vida, se podría decir que he estado en las buenas y en las malas, aunque sea de espectador. Y nunca me habías invitado a salir, ¿qué hay de especial esta noche?

Hago una profunda exhalación.

― Quería estar a solas contigo... ―confieso a medias.

La camarera trae nuestros platillos y me obliga a dejar mis emociones a raya. Estoy a punto de hablar sobre mis sentimientos con la misma mujer que me roba el sueño cada noche.

Un ambiente apacible nos envuelve por completo al empezar a degustar nuestro filet mignon, Irina se mantiene sonriente y un poco más habladora conforme la noche comienza a avanzar. Es interesante conocer algunos detalles de su solitaria vida, descubrir lo dulce que ha sido desde niña no es para nada una sorpresa, sin embargo, enterarme de que su vida amorosa fue muy escasa me proporciona cierto valor para hablar de un nosotros. De mi parte trato de cuidar y no mencionar mi vida sentimental y me enfoco en que conozca mi vida antes de llegar a la constructora, por supuesto, tuve que confesar que lo estúpido me viene desde mi adolescencia cuando mi mejor amigo _champion,_ un perro San Bernardo murió de viejo y por miedo a perder a un ser querido decidí no volver a tener ninguna mascota en mi vida.

― Bien... ―dice de pronto, mirando a nuestro alrededor―. Creo que ya es un poco tarde.

Echo un vistazo y compruebo los pocos comensales que hay en el lugar. Incrédulo miro mi reloj, son las 22:30 horas, no puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido.

Me aclaro la garganta.

― Irina ―pronuncio su nombre a la vez que alargo mi mano por sobre la mesa tocando suavemente sus dedos, ella rehúsa su mirada unos segundos―. Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

― Si se trata de Jasmine no tienes ni que decirlo, sabes que siempre es un gusto cuidar de ella ―da un apretón a mi mano por escasos segundos, soltándome de inmediato.

― No, no es sobre mi hija.

― Oh... ―susurra, fijando su mirada en mí― ¿entonces?

Dejo la servilleta encima de la mesa, me inclino de nuevo esta vez tomando sus dos manos entre la mía. Su rostro refleja intranquilidad y nerviosismo.

― Me gusta tu compañía ―confieso.

― A mi también me gusta estar contigo ―reconoce―. Eres muy divertido, aunque algo gruñón.

Le sonrío sin dejar de acariciar sus dedos.

― Necesito decirte algo importante.

― Me estás asustando, James, aparte no creo que mis dedos puedan resistir mucho.

Me doy cuenta la presión de mi agarre en sus manos.

― Oh, lo siento.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―ella frota sus manos, despistadamente―. Estoy aquí, puedes contar conmigo.

― No sé cómo pasó ni siquiera puedo saber el momento exacto en que... estoy muy nervioso. Temo un rechazo.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que haré eso?

― Eres demasiado buena, para mí.

Entonces su móvil comienza a vibrar. Ella mira la pantalla y lanza el aparato de mala gana en su cartera, hace un gesto de disculpa.

― Según el _Weather_ la nevada se intensificará en cuestión de minutos, debemos volver a nuestros hogares antes de quedar atrapados en la nieve

Hoy más que nunca odio el maldito clima invernal. De mala gana acepto y salimos apresurados hasta el aparcadero, claro que todo el camino la mantengo pegada a mí con el pretexto de cubrirle del frío. Ya en el auto enciendo la calefacción en lo más alto y me dispongo a conducir de nuevo a su casa.

― Parece que se acaba nuestro tiempo ―informa cuando el coche aparca.

Estoy aterrado de que en verdad mi tiempo se haya acabado. Que sin pensar entrelazo nuestros dedos.

— Te quiero —revelo—, y necesito me des una oportunidad. Por favor.

Sus ojos brillan y estoy a punto de tener una taquicardia si no responde.

— Te quiero, Irina —acuno su rostro, hábilmente—. Te quiero mucho.

Me inclino, casi rozando sus labios con los míos, su aliento fresco se cuela en mi boca y lo saboreo. Ella parece en shock no dice ni hace nada, simplemente observa.

Una de mis manos está en su nuca, mientras la otra sujeta débilmente su mejilla cuando capturo sus labios, ella se pone rígida, aunque no me detengo y contínuo saboreando la suavidad de ellos hasta que corresponde a mi beso.

— No tienes una idea de todo el tiempo que he esperado —murmura sobre mis labios—. Te he esperado tanto.

Sus lágrimas descienden una tras otra lo que me obliga a limpiarlas con la punta de mis dedos. Ella es tan dulce que la abrazo fuertemente.

— ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo para siempre?

Hago la pregunta confiado en su respuesta.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, por sus favoritos y por sus alertas, sobre todo agradezco con todo mi corazón cada comentario que tan amablemente me han dejado.**

 **Ana laura**


End file.
